City 44
by Evercloud
Summary: "Il n'est pas nécessaire de croire en une source surnaturelle du mal. Les hommes sont, par eux-mêmes, capables de toutes les méchancetés". Joseph Conrad. Cette conviction, Law la garde depuis son enfance. Sera-t-elle à l'épreuve de City 44, de sa forêt et de cette rencontre inattendue ? Pour le pire, mais quid du meilleur ? Fiction UA, YAOI, LawxAce - PARTIE 2 A PARTIR DU CHAP 26
1. New home, old story

**Hello tout le monde ! ^^ **

**J'ai pour surnom Evercloud et je m'essaye à la fanfiction pour une première sur le fandom de One Piece ! **

**Alors tout d'abord, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ma fiction et vous remercie de passer par là ! MERCI !**

**Ce sera une fanfic LawxAce (donc yaoi /!/) dans un Univers Alternatif. ****Je suis une adepte du POV interne, sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'espère que ça rendra bien ^^ **

**Je rappelle que One Piece bien évidemment ne m'appartient pas, mais à Oda-sama :-)**

**Encore merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je m'améliore ! ^^ **

**Sur ce, trêve de bavardages... ****Bonne Lecture à vous !**

.

.

* * *

**City 44**

* * *

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

_« La vraie nouveauté naît toujours dans le retour aux sources. »  
_Edgar Morin, _Amour, poésie, sagesse_, 1997.

.

.

.

Dressrosa.

Mon île natale.

A la fois bulle de mes souvenirs les plus heureux et théâtre du jour maudit où j'ai perdu mon cœur,  
ma vie entière dévastée comme un château de cartes, balayé d'un revers de la main.

Je n'y ai plus remis les pieds depuis, mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'y être pour me noyer dans les instants lumineux que j'ai perdu.  
Masochiste ? Certainement. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

C'est devenu une obsession, et je refuse d'y échapper.  
Même si cette île me fait l'effet d'un poison mortel, je le boirais jusqu'à la lie pour satisfaire ce désir fou de me souvenir du meilleur jusqu'à en crever.

Au point où j'en suis, rien ne peut plus m'atteindre.  
Souffrir ne me fait pas peur et je ne sais plus pleurer, alors tout devrait parfaitement aller.

D'ailleurs, j'ai tout calculé.  
Réglé au millimètre.

C'est décidé.

.

.

.

.

**01**

**New home / old story**

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Il est quinze heures tapantes quand je quitte le petit bar situé à l'entrée de City 44, le bled le plus paumé de tout Dressrosa, coincé entre forêts et montagnes à l'extrême Sud de l'île. Dehors, le temps est couvert mais l'air est chaud. Presque brûlant.

Je rejoins mon pick-up en sortant la page de journal enfouie dans la poche de ma veste et relis l'annonce une énième fois. Dans un coin perdu comme celui-là, j'étais sûr que les locations vacantes ne manqueraient pas, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une opportunité pareille. Si la réalité correspond à la description couchée sur le papier, c'est exactement ce que je cherche. L'endroit idéal.

M'adossant contre la portière, je balaye les alentours du regard et repère un type qui m'observe avec une hésitation mal dissimulée. Sûrement le proprio. Ponctuel, ce qui est appréciable. Je lui fais un bref signe de la main pour l'assurer que je suis son interlocuteur et il presse le pas dans ma direction.

C'est un homme grand et bien portant qui se démarque par sa barbe volumineuse retenue par trois tresses épaisses. Un hippie ou un nostalgique des jeux de pirate de son enfance, je suppose. J'enfourne l'extrait de journal dans ma poche pour lui serrer la main, quand il arrive essoufflé devant moi.

« Monsieur Heart, c'est bien ça ? » Demande-t-il avec bonhomie.

Un petit mensonge de ma part, néanmoins nécessaire.

« C'est ça. Monsieur Brown, je présume. »

Il acquiesce d'un vif hochement de tête, bien qu'un peu gêné.

« S'cusez, mais on est très "surnoms" dans l'coin alors ça m'fait bizarre, Brown. » M'explique-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. « J'préfère Barbe Brune, si ça vous gêne pas. »

Hippie et nostalgique, donc.

« C'est noté. »

Pressé de découvrir si mes attentes vont être comblées du premier coup, je m'attaque au sujet de notre rencontre et demande à visiter les lieux. Aussitôt, le vieux me jette une œillade à la fois curieuse et craintive, comme si j'allais réaliser un exploit doublé d'une dangereuse folie. J'hausse un sourcil et il me demande, avec un sérieux détonnant.

« L'annonce vous tente réellement ? J'veux dire... vous voulez vraiment vous embarquer là-dedans ? »

« Si l'endroit me plait, sans aucun doute. »

Je soutiens son regard et il siffle, étonné. Pour ma part, commençant à trouver le temps long, je décide de prendre les devants.

« Je conduis et vous m'guidez. Je vous ramènerai ici après. »

Faisant le tour de mon véhicule, je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix. Mais le dénommé Barbe Brune ne s'en formalise pas et monte à ma suite en riant à gorge déployée. Sans m'en soucier, je démarre en trombe et nous quittons le parking quasi-désert du _Pumpkin Café _en direction du plus grand massif du coin : _la Forêt Blanche. _Les kilomètres s'enchaînent dans un silence que je romps en allumant la radio. Un air de jazz résonne dans l'habitacle tandis que mon copilote reprend, son calme retrouvé.

« L'prenez pas mal, hein... » Toussote-t-il. « ...mais quand j'pense qu'cette annonce traîne depuis des années... "_L'annonce maudite"_, qu'on l'appelle ici. Du coup, j'pensais pas qu'elle trouverait preneur un jour, pour être franc. Enfin... Faut encore qu'vous visitiez et qu'j'vous explique deux trois trucs... »

« Hn. Je tourne à droite ? »

« Oui, et maintenant tout droit jusqu'à la citerne plus haut. La forêt est à 30 kilomètres du _Pumpkin._ Ensuite faut prendre une piste en terre jusqu'à la baraque. 6 kilomètres environ. »

Eh bien. Ça s'annonce plutôt pas mal.

Devant nous, la route se dévoile en une ligne droite parfaite et j'accélère sèchement, savourant la caresse du vent qui s'engouffre par les vitres ouvertes.

Des deux côtés, des champs s'étendent à perte de vue, séparés de la voie par une frange boisée.

« On cultive quoi, ici ? »

« Des citrouilles, mon p'tit monsieur ! » M'annonce-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. Sûrement à cause du bar, mais j'avais pas tilté. En même temps, aucune loi ne pousse à lier les appellations de bistros aux cultures environnantes, sauf peut-être dans les petites bourgades reculées comme celle-ci. La bave aux lèvres, il poursuit avec extase.

« Ce sont les meilleures de l'île ! Juteuses et sucrées à souhait, un pur délice ! D'ailleurs, le _Pumpkin_ sert des tourtes à s'damner ! J'vous recommande d'y goûter! Et vous nous v'nez d'où au fait ? »

Subtilement glissée dans son apologie du cucurbitacée, la question me fait jeter un œil froid dans sa direction. J'espère qu'il n'ambitionne pas de me cuisiner, parce que ça va vite devenir indigeste.

« Water Seven. »

« Hum... Un bel endroit, ça. Et vous quittez la sublime _Cité des Eaux_ pour le fin fond de Dressrosa ? »

« Chacun sa merde. »

Mon ton est sans appel. Il enterre donc son interrogatoire mort-né d'un rire nerveux, le silence s'installant de nouveau.

Le classique succède au jazz quand la citerne commence à apparaître au loin et avec elle, l'immense forêt de sapins et de chênes, interminable manteau émeraude s'étalant jusqu'à la montagne. L'hiver, il se teinte parait-il d'un blanc immaculé qu'aucune autre forêt n'égale, d'où son titre de _Forêt Blanche. _Réalité ou simple slogan attrape-touristes, je le saurais dans les prochains mois.

Tandis que l'air devient plus frais, ce qui est plaisant, nous arrivons à la citerne. Je m'engage sur la droite et emprunte la piste en terre qui s'enfonce parmi les arbres. L'entrée est signalée par un panneau en piteux état sur lequel je déchiffre l'inscription « DC à 6 km » peinte en rouge, accompagnée d'une tête de mort affublée de cornes. Le côté sinistre ne me dérange pas plus que ça, mais le barbu déglutit difficilement, fébrile. Je le questionne du regard.

« DC ? »

« Le_ Dark Cottage._ » M'annonce-t-il sombrement. « C'est... le nom donné à... à l'endroit qui vous intéresse, Monsieur Heart. Arrêtez-vous ici, s'il vous plait... J'préfère tout vous raconter avant d'aller plus loin. Vous m'avez l'air courageux mais... que vous m'reprochiez pas d'avoir fermé ma gueule... L'endroit où nous allons... C'est... le terrain de jeu du Mal... »

Ben voyons.

Je lève un sourcil, avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

« J'ai un meilleur plan. Videz votre sac pendant que je conduis. De toute façon, ça n'aura aucun effet sur ma décision. »

Tandis que la forêt nous avale, Barbe Brune s'agite comme un mouton traîné à l'abattoir, braillant le nez collé au rétroviseur comme si nous allions être poursuivis par la mort elle-même.

« Attendez ! Cette baraque... personne s'en approche... Même les chasseurs mettent plus les pieds dans les parages... Tout ça à cause de c'qui s'est passé y a deux ans... L'événement le plus sombre de _City 44... _»

« Et si vous arrêtiez les effets d'annonce pour aller droit au but ? Je parie qu'on gagnerait du temps. »

Froissé, il me toise avec hargne.

« Bien, OK ! Si vous l'prenez comme ça ! V'nez pas vous plaindre si vous vous pissez d'ssus avant qu'on arrive ! J'vais vous dire pourquoi mon vieil ami Foxy, qui a loué la piaule et voulait l'acheter tellement il rêvait d'y vivre a tout abandonné et quitté l'île du jour au lendemain en ressemblant plus à une loque qu'à un être humain ! »

« Je vous en pries. »

Il grogne de plus belle tandis que je ralentis, le sentier devenant de plus en plus sombre et caillouteux au fur et à mesure de notre avancée dans les bois.

« Il y a deux ans, un _dispensaire spécial_ a ouvert ici. Un éminent médecin d'la capitale pensait qu'l'air pur d'City 44 pourrait aider à calmer les "esprits torturés" d'certains patients. Il a fait venir un "spécimen", un "sujet test" pour prouver ses dires. Mais lui n'est pas venu... Il a confié la gestion du dispensaire à ses larbins... une bande d'infirmiers incompétents ! Même pas foutus d'surveiller ce cinglé correctement... ils l'ont laissé s'enfuir ! Ce bâtard a tué cinq personnes... Deux infirmiers, ouverts en deux comme des porcs... Une mère et son gosse de six ans... Un policier... Une vraie boucherie... Il s'est enfuit dans la _Forêt Blanche..._ et on a organisé une battue pour l'retrouver... »

« Vous savez de quels troubles psychiatriques il souffrait ? »

« Pff ! Des foutaises ! C'était pas humain. On sait tous ici qu'c'était un monstre. L'incarnation du Mal... »

Allez... Le cocktail typique des coins les plus paumés du globe : croyances, fétichisme et superstitions. Un vinaigre imbuvable pour tout esprit cartésien qui se respecte. Et il se trouve que j'en fais partie.

« Ça fait des siècles qu'on ne considère plus les malades mentaux comme des suppôts du diable, Brown ! Ne me dites pas que ce village vit encore en plein obscurantisme ! »

Ma voix claque, mais mon interlocuteur n'en démord pas.

« Les étrangers comme vous ne savent rien de c'qui s'est passé ici ! » Proteste-t-il, les poings serrés. « C'qu'on a vu quand il s'est fait buter... Personne me fera croire que c'était humain... Jamais... »

« Et quel rapport avec la maison ? »

Il prend une forte respiration, histoire de calmer ses nerfs.

« A la base, c'était une maison d'bûcheron construite par mon arrière grand-père il y a des années... » Poursuit-il. « Quand il est mort, ma famille s'est installée au village... La baraque a été mise en location, mais ça n'tentait personne de vivre en reclus au milieu des bois... jusqu'à c'que mon camarade de beuverie m'propose de la racheter... Il voulait en faire un p'tit cottage où il savourerait sa retraite, pénard... Il a commencé les travaux un mois après la mort de cette chose... et quand il a décidé de s'y installer, plus tard... c'est là qu'c'est arrivé... »

Je sens que je vais avoir envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, bizarrement.

« Quoi, vous allez me dire qu'il a vu un fantôme ? »

« La _chose_ qui a semé le chaos chez nous s'est faite descendre à quelques mètres du _cottage, _Monsieur Heart... depuis, le mauvais esprit hante ces murs... Foxy est devenu sAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaah ! ! ! »

La route devenant sacrément cahoteuse, les secousses arrachent un cri strident au vieux qui manque de passer l'arme à gauche.

« Claquez pas dans ma bagnole putain ! » Je gueule en m'arrêtant d'un coup sec.

« Genre ça s'commande ! »

« Ecoutez, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un macchabée d'cent kilos sur mon siège passager ! »

Vexé comme un gosse, il reprend ses esprits en grommelant dans sa barbe, tandis que je reporte mon attention sur la route et discerne au loin un muret couvert de mousse et derrière, ce qui ressemble à une bâtisse. On croirait une de ces représentations de maisons hantées perdues dans des couronnes de lierre et de brouillard qui ornent les vieux livres de contes.

« C'est le cottage, là devant ? » Je demande, le faisant sursauter.

Aussitôt, il jette un rapide coup d'œil et confirme. Un sourire chatouille mes lèvres.

Bon. Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Je dois voir ça de plus près mais ma foi... ça s'annonce plus que bien. Si en plus cet endroit a mauvaise réputation... Que demander de mieux ?

Loin de la ville, perdu au fond de la forêt. Pas de voisins qui débarquent pour vous emprunter du sucre, du sel, des capotes ou vous épier maladroitement cachés derrière leurs vieux rideaux. Juste parfait.

L'impatience me brûlant de l'intérieur, je redémarre sans attendre, insensible aux palabres que mon copilote débite à voix basse et que je devine être des prières visant à nous préserver -ou juste lui- des mauvaises ondes ou du je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre rôdant aux alentours.

.

.

**Même jour, **

**21 heures 30.**

.

.

Allongé sur le lit de la chambrette que je loue pour la nuit au _Pumpkin_, je regarde le plafond, mes yeux suivant le lent tournoiement des pâles du ventilateur qui fait son office en ronronnant. La fenêtre ouverte laisse entrer une légère brise, que j'imagine plus fraîche au cœur de la forêt, là où se trouve le « _Dark cottage _» dont la visite s'est achevée sur une décision ferme de ma part.

Demain à la première heure, on signe la paperasse et c'est réglé. En même temps, comment résister à un lieu qui a carrément dépassé mes espérances ? Pas moyen.

Planté derrière un muret dont il ne reste plus grand chose, au milieu d'un tapis de feuilles mortes sang et or, la vieille maison de bûcheron en passe de se transformer en cottage avant l'abandon du dénommé Foxy m'a immédiatement conquis. L'habitation de petite taille est montée en pierres brutes avec un étage, une cheminée éventrée et de piteuses mansardes, un toit à deux pans en tuiles inachevé, des portes et volets en bois fissurés. La nature y a repris ses droits, la recouvrant de lierre, de mousse et lui conférant des airs glauques qui se renforcent quand la brume s'installe. L'image mystique qu'elle projette a glacé le sang du barbu, mais ça ne m'a pas déplu.

Bon, elle n'est pas habitable dans l'immédiat vu la masse de travaux à faire et la rafistoler va m'occuper pendant un bon moment, mais je suis preneur. De ce que j'en ai vu, je devrais finir d'ici un mois ou deux. Rien de méchant. Alors autant dire que j'allais pas cracher dessus, encore moins sous le prétexte pourri que m'a servi le vieux. Franchement... La bâtisse serait hantée par un mauvais esprit, celui du patient échappé du dispensaire... Et il pousse des citrouilles sur les murs aussi ? Bordel... Dire que ce type, non, tout ce village y croit dur comme fer... Ça me dépasse.

En apprenant que je m'apprête à m'y installer, la fille du gérant, Conis, en a fait tomber la pile d'assiettes qu'elle portait en poussant un cri à faire trembler les murs. Comment c'est possible ? Que des vieux débris comme Barbe Brune soient aveuglés par ces croyances surannées certes, mais que même les plus jeunes soient esclaves de telles absurdités, ça m'exaspère au plus haut point.

Les mauvais esprits n'existent pas.  
Ni les fantômes, ni les vampires, les goules ou les loups garous... rien de tout ça.

La pire créature au monde est l'Humain.  
L'Humain avenant et souriant qui cache sa soif de sang derrière une multitude de masques sordides, accusant des créatures mythiques et imaginaires de ses propres péchés dans l'unique but de tromper ses semblables.  
Voilà le seul monstre dont l'existence soit scientifiquement prouvée. Le seul monstre auquel je crois.

Il n'y a donc pas à tergiverser. Je vais retaper cette baraque et m'y installer. Un point, un trait.

Après tout, c'est évident.

Qu'on crève de peur à l'idée ou qu'on soit assez fou pour le vouloir alors que c'est impossible, cela vaut tant pour le monstre qui a saigné ce village que pour l'amour qu'on m'a ôté...

...ce qui est mort ne revient jamais.

.

.

_« Le passé est toujours plein de violence et de sang. __Ça ne veut pas dire que ses fantômes errent encore. »  
_Phyllis Dorothy James dite P.D. James, _L'Ile des morts_, 1982.

.

.

* * *

**Voilou pour ce premier chapitre ^^ **

**Dans l'espoir d'en avoir convaincus quelques uns/unes d'entre vous à visiter le cottage, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! XD**

**EverCloud ;-)**


	2. Obstacle

**Hello à tou(te)s ! ^^**

**Voici le 2ème chapitre de cette fiction sur le couple Law/Ace. Donc yaoi /!/ **

**Je rappelle que l'action se déroule en Univers Alternatif et que One Piece est l'oeuvre d'Oda-sama. **

**Ensuite et surtout, je remercie grandement tous ceux qui me lisent, me suivent et qui ont laissé une review ! ****Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et beaucoup encouragée pour la suite! MERCI ! ^^**

**.**

**Un merci spécial à Choc Olive Flamous (j'espère que le traitement de la première personne continuera de bien rendre! ^^ *stresse*), Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, TheCrazyKitty (un gros merci pour ton conseil sur le résumé qui était tout à fait juste et pour le petit pâté !), MissBananasplit, Carolinaaa et WonderPillow pour vos encouragements et vos compliments ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! ^^**

**.**

**Petit point lecture (qui s'appliquera pour tous les chapitres) :**

**Les phrases en centré et italique dans le corps du texte sont des pensées "spéciales" de Law (elles ont toutes un point commun).**

**Les parties en italique non centrées correspondent à des souvenirs. **

**. **

**Voili voilou, je pense avoir assez blablaté ! **

**Très Bonne Lecture à vous ! ^^ **

.

.

* * *

**02 **

**Obstacle**

* * *

.

.

.

« _Notre destinée dépend, en grande partie, de mille petites circonstances qui nous échappent ;  
__chaque bagatelle tient par un fil invisible à quelque catastrophe_ [...] »  
Henri-Frédéric Amiel, _Grains de mil_, 1854.

.

.

**POV Law **

.

.

A toute vitesse, la plume du stylo court sur le papier et ma griffe rejoint l'imposant gribouillis du barbu, scellant la location du fameux _Dark cottage_ de la Forêt Blanche.

Pour moi (et sûrement pour 99% des habitants du globe), noircir de la paperasse est aussi palpitant que de se torcher le cul, mais ici on marche sur la tête allègrement. C'est pourquoi une table a été installée devant le _Pumpkin_ pour être le théâtre de ce grand moment et que la moitié du village est amassé autour de nous, gueulant comme des sagouins et jouant des coudes pour ne rien rater de cet événement insolite. Franchement, des claques se perdent. Et pour certains, pas que des claques.

Je jette un œil noir à Barbe Brune, qui, assis en face de moi, arbore un air innocent qui ne prend pas.

« Vous pouviez pas tenir votre langue ?! »

Occupé à vérifier les documents, il me toise d'un air faussement outré.

« J'l'ai pas crié sur les toits ! J'l'ai juste dit à Pagaya qui l'a dit à Conis qui l'a dit à Kokoro qui l'a dit à... »

« C'est bon, bouclez-la. »

Putain... Les coins paumés et leur pratique intensive du téléphone arabe, y a rien de pire.

En même temps, j'aurai dû sentir le truc moisi depuis hier soir, quand le vieux Pagaya -gérant du bar et père de la briseuse d'assiettes- m'a souhaité la bienvenue à City 44_, "_une ville pas comme les autres, vous verrez !" en me servant un pichet de bière mousseux. Bravo l'euphémisme. Une ville de siphonnés, oui. Et encore, je suis sûr de ne voir que la partie immergée de l'Iceberg.

Leur brouhaha incessant me tapant sur le système, je mitraille la foule du regard et le silence retombe comme une masse. Malheureusement, il est de courte durée car une voix agaçante s'élève encore. Je reconnais sans mal ce type nommé Ussop, une sorte de Pinocchio au look afro qui m'a presque sauté dessus avant la signature, jouant à me coacher comme si j'allais disputer le match de boxe du siècle.

« _Allez fais péter ! J'crois en toi mon gars ! C'est mon poulain ça les mecs, il va relever le défi lui ! Et si s'passe un truc, captain Ussop est là ok ? Hein __Hearty __! _» qu'il a osé me sortir avant que je le trucide des yeux en empoignant la main qu'il avait nonchalamment posée sur mon épaule, l'air de rien.

Décidément. Le sans-gêne de certaines personnes me fout toujours autant en rogne.

.

_Là-dessus, tu n'auras que très peu réussi à me changer, angel.  
__Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé..._

_._

Le long-nez ne la fermant pas, je me lève pour y remédier quand Barbe Brune récupère mon attention en me faisant signe de me retourner.

Je croise alors les prunelles noires d'une petite vieille bien rabougrie dont la présence fait aussitôt taire l'autre ahuri.

« Monsieur Heart, voilà M'dame Amazone, la doyenne du village. » M'annonce le barbu, d'un ton révérencieux. « C'est un peu not' chef, ici. »

"Chef"? Dois-je comprendre qu'elle est encore plus perchée que les autres ? Pour le bien de mon _self control_, j'espère que non.

La vieillarde toussote et nous échangeons de brèves salutations, avant que son visage ne se durcisse, lui donnant un air plus âgé encore.

« Vous comptez vraiment vivre _là-bas_, jeune homme ? »

Son ton inquisiteur me hérisse le poil. Je crois bien qu'elle est PIRE que les autres.

« Les papiers sont signés. »

« Vous pouvez les déchirer. »

Je peux aussi te faire bouffer ta canne.

« Sans façon. »

Elle m'affronte du regard et semble deviner que pour moi, le respect des aînés s'arrête quand ils se risquent à me donner des ordres car elle soupire, consternée.

« Le Mal existe. Si vous en doutez, vous finirez dans un état pire que ce pauvre Foxy. »

A cette allusion, je vois la foule s'assombrir brusquement. Ils blêmissent, des plus vieux aux enfants tandis qu'un amas de chuchotis indéchiffrables s'élève. Certains se mettent à trembler, d'autres s'échangent des regards vides, apeurés. L'effroi les ronge comme une maladie. C'est alarmant. Terriblement agaçant.

« Le Mal est fait de chair et d'os. » Je lâche alors, récupérant mon exemplaire du contrat sur la table. « Sur ce. »

J'ajuste mon bonnet sur ma tête, sortant mes clefs de la poche de ma veste. Pour aujourd'hui, c'est bien assez. Je n'ai ni la patience, ni l'envie de me battre contre des moulins à vent ; contre la bêtise humaine engendrée par la superstition encore moins. L'auteur Salman Rushdie le dit bien : "_Quand la superstition entre par la porte, le bon sens se sauve par la fenêtre"_. C'est insupportable.

« Attendez, Heart. »

Encore la vieille. Son regard reste froid, mais elle donne l'air d'avoir capitulé et me rejoint d'un pas lent pour me tendre un objet que je détaille, perplexe.

Une petite pochette marron en toile retenue par un cordon, avec un objet tapi à l'intérieur.

« Ici, tout le monde en porte un. Cette _protection_ est le moins que j'puisse vous donner, même si je doute qu'elle fasse le poids là où vous allez. »

Trop aimable.

Enfournant l'amulette dans ma poche, je trace en direction de mon pick-up, les villageois reculant pour me laisser passer, leurs mines défaites comme si j'allais mourir dans les prochaines heures. Ont-ils commencé à creuser ma tombe ? J'en serais à peine surpris... Sérieusement, j'ai besoin d'air.

Seul sur la route, l'adrénaline procurée par la vitesse m'aide à calmer mes nerfs. Je m'arrête pourtant, balançant le stupide gris-gris dans la première poubelle venue avant de repartir pour le cottage. Plus la distance se réduit, plus je suis dévoré par l'envie d'y être. Le cottage... à seulement quatre kilomètres du lac, selon Barbe Brune. Le voilà, le détail qui a fait toute la différence.

.

_Vivre au plus__ près__ de ce souvenir si précieux que j'ai de toi, angel...  
Il n'y a rien de mieux pour moi._

.

.

_Le soleil frappe à travers les hauts chênes. Il fait beau, comme dans un paradis. __Le ciel azur est vierge de nuages. Une brise fraîche caresse ma peau, et la tienne. __Tu m'adresses un de ses sourires inimitables auxquels j'ai oublié comment résister. En ai-je seulement été capable, même quand je m'efforçais de te rejeter ? __J'en doute._

_Tu m'as toujours coupé le souffle, aveuglé par cette lumière douce qui émane de toi constamment. __Tu m'as toujours attiré. C'est pourquoi je te repoussais si fort. __Mais inlassablement, je revenais vers toi._

_Devant moi, tu t'amuses à filmer le paysage en sifflotant, conquis par ce hameau de tranquillité où nous sommes. __Tu aimes vraiment la nature, les animaux, tout ce qui n'est pas modelé par l'emprunte humaine. __Tout ce qui vit librement, loin des contraintes et des folies du monde ; et j'apprends à les aimer avec toi. __Mais surtout, c'est toi que j'aime._

_Ta voix enjouée me sort de mes pensées. __Tu tentes ta chance, comme toujours._

_« Allez, cet endroit est sublime ! Tu ne vas pas me faire un p'tit sourire ? Pour fêter ça ! »_

_Encore et encore. Tu persistes avec cette idée de me faire sourire.  
__Sourire de joie, comme tu le fais si naturellement. __Mais ce n'est pas naturel chez moi._

_Je snobe ta demande en me rallongeant sur l'herbe, un rictus mesquin scotché aux lèvres. _

_J'attends que tu te plaignes._

_« Quelle tête de mule, ma parole ! » _

_Tu le fais toujours, parce que tu crois toujours que la prochaine fois sera la bonne._

_« C'lui qui dit qui l'est. » _

_Mais je suis coriace. Surtout pour t'emmerder._

_Tu fulmines. _

_Pas besoin de te voir, je suis sûr que tu boudes. Le gamin, c'est toi. __Mais t'arrêteras pas de me le demander. Et je te ferais chier longtemps avant de te l'accorder. __Après tout, quand je t'aurais souris, tu sauras que je peux rien te refuser. __Alors je vais attendre encore un peu, avant de te laisser gagner._

_On a la vie devant nous..._

.

.

Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, mes paupières se soulèvent brusquement.

Un rayon de lumière perçant à travers les branches m'aveugle et je me protège d'une main, laissant ma vision s'ajuster lentement. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas besoin de temps pour sentir ce froid dans ma poitrine, comme à chaque songe que j'ai de toi. Aujourd'hui pourtant, ce froid est glacial. Tranchant. J'ai la sensation qu'être ici, près du lac où s'est déroulé cette scène agrandit ce vide en moi, lui donnant la force de m'avaler.

Posant un bras sur mes yeux, je respire à pleins poumons. La forêt dégage un parfum subtil de mousse, de champignons et de terre qui m'aide à reprendre mes esprits et mes pensées s'ordonnent progressivement. Treize heures à ma montre. Vu la masse de pain que j'ai sur la planche, j'ai bien trop rêvassé. Me relevant donc, je récupère le livre que je lisais avant de m'assoupir et qui a glissé sur les feuilles mortes, à mes côtés sous le chêne dont le tronc immense m'a servi de couchette. Devant moi, derrière son muret en ruines, mon défi m'attend. Et pas des moindres.

J'ai passé la matinée à faire un tour minutieux du propriétaire pour évaluer l'étendue des travaux et noter les matériaux dont j'allais avoir besoin. Pour le coup, avoir côtoyé les gars de la _Galley-La_ et leur avoir filé des coups de main réguliers va grandement me servir. Dès demain, place à la rénovation du toit, mais pour l'heure, je dois voir dans quel état est l'intérieur. Déposant mon livre dans le pick-up, j'attrape donc la clef confiée par Barbe Brune et gagne l'entrée du cottage.

Un horrible grincement retentit quand je pousse l'épaisse porte en bois striée de lierre.

L'intérieur est sombre comme un puits sans fond. N'ayant pas remis d'essence dans le groupe électrogène qui alimente les lieux, j'allume ma lampe de poche et pénètre dans la pièce... qui est aussi hantée que ma bagnole.

Ça valait bien la peine de m'enterrer vivant.

.

.

_**Le surlendemain**_

.

.

Deuxième jour des travaux.

La reprise de la charpente en partie endommagée est en cours et mon dos tient le choc. Merci le chantier naval.

Fidèle à l'emploi du temps que je me suis fixé, je clôture ma tâche quotidienne à 16 heures 30 pour m'adonner à un long footing à travers la forêt. L'idéal pour me décrasser les muscles et prendre mes marques dans mon nouvel environnement. Sans compter que j'ai toujours aimé courir. Mais la sensation est totalement différente ici, au milieu de cette nature sauvage et préservée, loin de tout. L'impression de liberté est sans mesure. Grisante. Et elle ne sera que plus intense lorsque je n'aurais plus à me référer à la piste en terre menant au cottage pour retrouver mon chemin. Là oui, je pourrais m'amuser.

Après avoir poussé un peu plus loin que la veille, j'arrête ma course pour une série d'étirements contre un tronc d'arbre coupé.

L'imminence du soir se fait sentir avec l'arrivée de la brume qui habille les alentours d'un cachet mystérieux.

.

_A coup sûr que tu trouverais ça beau, angel..._

_._

Je repars en sens inverse, quand un bruissement retentit à ma droite. Rien, pourtant. Ou plutôt, rien de visible. Sûrement un animal qui passait pas là, dissimulé derrière des buissons. Je balaye l'endroit des yeux encore une fois quand un nouveau bruit s'élève, lointain, mais assez puissant pour habiter la forêt.

Le hurlement d'un loup, quelque part dans le tréfonds des bois.

Restant un moment interdit, le cri résonne à mes oreilles, me faisant frissonner. La sonorité menaçante force le respect. Plus déstabilisante que je l'aurais pensé. Ce n'est qu'une fois le silence retombé que je m'autorise à partir, mais à peine retourné je m'arrête. Je déteste qu'on me barre la route, dans tous les sens du terme. Autant dire que ça commence mal.

Aux aguets, j'hôte la capuche de mon sweat noir, ancrant un regard glacial dans les yeux sombres qui me fixent.

« Vous êtes ? »

Ma voix résonne, tandis que la brume s'épaissit.

L'homme qui me fait face est un sacré morceau, plus colossal encore que Barbe Brune. Barbu lui aussi, il atteint les deux mètres, a la peau foncée et des traits grossiers que sa dentition incomplète n'arrange pas. Sa chemise ouverte sur son estomac velu encore moins. Derrière lui, tenu par une corde usée, un sanglier gît le cou ouvert sans aucune précision. Le sang encore frais attire les mouches, dont le bourdonnement m'est insupportable. L'inconnu dégage quelque chose d'hideux, d'asphyxiant. L'ensemble du tableau est en un mot : répugnant.

Dès le premier coup d'œil, j'ai repéré les armes coincées dans sa ceinture : une carabine, deux fusils de chasse et des couteaux de différents acabits. Antipathique, dangereux et armé donc. Mauvais cocktail. Mais ce que je digère le moins, c'est qu'il était derrière moi sans que je l'ai remarqué.

L'homme reste silencieux, un silence qui très vite devient pesant. J'ai beau m'efforcer de calmer mes nerfs, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Surtout qu'il me cherche.

La confrontation est silencieuse, mais elle a lieu.

Je sens qu'il me jauge, qu'il évalue ma force, la compare à la sienne.  
Je sens qu'il se donne gagnant par K.O, sans même avoir à utiliser une arme.  
J'ai bien envie de lui péter les dents qui lui restent.

Mon self-control réduit à peau de chagrin, un rictus carnassier étire mes lèvres, provocateur. Ses certitudes s'effritent aussitôt.

Autour de nous, tout est figé. La forêt s'assombrit, mais je ne le lâche pas des yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne devrait pas me sous-estimer.

Après un ultime flottement, il éclate d'un rire gras, sa voix gutturale déchirant la paix des lieux.

« Marshall D. Teach. » S'introduit-il avec fierté. « J'suis chasseur. »

Mon regard soutenant le sien, mon manque de réaction n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Un point pour moi.

« Je sais qui vous êtes. » Poursuit-il pourtant, sans se départir de son air enjoué. « Monsieur Heart, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme qui a choisi de tenter le diable dans sa propre maison ! Vous tenez l'coup ? »

« Comme vous le voyez. »

J'ouvre les bras, railleur. Lui fronce les sourcils, agacé.

J'ai vu juste, de toute évidence. Ce type déteste être ignoré, et que ses provocations ne fassent aucun effet.

Je jubile. Il le sait.

« On dirait, ouais. En tout cas, si vous avez b'soin, je chasse pas mal ici et d'l'autre côté du lac. Hésitez pas... »

Mais bien sûr.

« Ça ira. Je gère parfaitement seul. »

« ... mais faites gaffe à pas vous r'trouver dans l'viseur par accident... Ce s'rait malheureux. »

L'œil sinistre qu'il porte sur moi est éloquent. Il ne plaisante pas, ni ne joue à le faire paraître.

« Parce que vous tirez sans regarder ? »

Lorsqu'il éclate de rire à s'en tenir le bide, j'en ai la confirmation. Ni lui ni moi ne sommes dupes.

S'esclaffant encore, il reprend sa route et me dépasse, traînant son gibier ensanglanté derrière lui. J'attends un moment avant de repartir, lorsque sa voix perce quelques mètres plus loin, tel un écho de mauvais augure.

« Y a des proies qui méritent vraiment l'détour dans cette forêt, mais vous en faites pas partie ! » S'exclame-t-il. « Faites quand même attention à vous, Heart ! J'suis pas l'seul danger, ici ! »

Ouais, c'est ça. Va te faire foutre, Teach.  
J'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'un enfoiré.

.

.

Sérieusement. Ce con m'a mis les nerfs à vifs. J'ai couru à pleine vitesse pour évacuer la tension, mais sa tête de fion me revient toujours pas.

Quand j'arrive au cottage, le soir commence à tomber. Les ultimes rayons du soleil meurent tour à tour en transperçant la couverture des arbres, tandis que j'empoigne mes clefs pour rejoindre mon pick-up. Tout en reprenant mon souffle, je jette un dernier regard à la bâtisse et ouvre la portière, quand un détail me fait relever la tête.

Ouverte.  
La porte d'entrée est légèrement ouverte.

Pourtant, je suis certain de l'avoir fermée avant de partir, et ma mémoire n'est pas du genre à dérailler.

Manquait plus qu'ça, franchement... Mais vu le genre d'énergumène qui traîne dans les bois, j'ai intérêt à être prudent. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'ouvre la boite à gants et récupère mon revolver avant de refermer la portière et de verrouiller ma caisse, prenant la direction du cottage. La serrure, intacte, indique que la porte n'a pas été forcée. Pourtant, le vieux m'a assuré que je détiens la seule clef. Alors quoi ?

De plus en plus nerveux et agacé, j'allume la lampe de poche et entre.

A première vue, rien n'a changé. Mais très vite, quelque chose me gène au plus haut point.

Une odeur effroyable, qui n'était pas là avant me prend les tripes. Métallique, âcre, étouffante. Trop facilement reconnaissable.

Jurant à haute voix, je place une main devant mon nez et ma bouche pour éviter les effluves et me rapproche, le faisceau lumineux dévoilant un spectacle qui me retourne l'estomac. Hors de moi, je suis à deux doigts de péter un câble quand la porte claque bruyamment derrière moi. Sans attendre, je reviens sur mes pas quand la situation m'échappe, me rappelant le passage d'un livre que j'ai lu récemment :

.

« _L'ennemi attaque invariablement à deux occasions :  
__quand il est prêt, __et quand vous ne l'êtes pas._ »  
Bernard Werber, _Les Micro-humains_, 2013.

.

.

* * *

**Citations: **

**Dans ce chapitre, la citation de Salman Rushie est issue de son ouvrage "Les Versets Sataniques" (1989). **

* * *

**Voililou ! ****Ainsi s'achève ce 2ème chapitre ! *Rouvre les yeux avec appréhension***

**Merci de vos lectures, et à bientôt pour connaître la suite ! :-) En espérant n'avoir perdu personne sur la route du cottage ! ^^ **


	3. Mise en garde

**Hello ! ;-) Le 3ème chapitre est sorti du four ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Petits rappels : Fiction UA - LawxAce /!/ YAOI /!/ et bien sûr, One Piece est à Oda-sama ! XD**

.

**Un gros gros merci à ceux qui me lisent, qui suivent cette histoire :**** TheCrazyKitty, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Kikoo Kiloo, WonderPillow et Syeln Asfal ! ^^ **

**Un gros merci en chocolat à ceux qui ont laissé une review précédemment : Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, WonderPillow, MissBananasplit, Tresor et Choc Olive Flamous ! :-)**

**C'est vraiment encourageant pour la suite et ça me touche beaucoup ! MERCI ! ^^**

.

**Pour plus de lisibilité, les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre ! **

**Sur ce, Très Bonne Lecture à vous ! ^^**

.

.

* * *

**03**

**Mise en garde**

* * *

.

.

.**  
**« _Personne n'ignore par expérience  
__que le danger inconnu __est mille fois plus saisissant et plus terrible  
__que le péril visible et matérialisé_. »  
Alexandre Dumas, _Pauline_, 1838.

.

.

**POV Law **

.

.

_« Et donc, dois-je comprendre que tu n'as peur de rien, Trafalgar Law ? »_

_De l'autre côté du feu de camp qui crépite paisiblement, ton regard est rivé au mien.  
__Tes prunelles claires luisent d'un éclat curieux, taquin. __Tu as envie de jouer._

_La chaleur des flammes est douce. __Elle nous enveloppe telle une couverture protectrice et dans l'attente de ma réponse, tu es suspendu à mes lèvres._

_Oublié au bout de son bâtonnet, ton marshmallow est cramé. __Il n'a même pas droit à un regard d'excuse de ta part... __C'est fou comme j'adore ça.  
__J'adore ces moments où tu t'oublies, __où tu envoies chier le monde parce que tu ne vois que moi. __Mais ce n'est jamais assez. __Je veux être ton obsession constante. __Intarissable._

_Comme tu perds patience, je conçois à te répondre, d'un air cruellement détaché. _

_« De quoi j'aurais peur ? »_

_._

_._

Mes yeux s'ouvrent... Brûlants.  
Un bruit lointain résonne dans ma tête, tel un bourdonnement infatigable.  
Tout est monstrueusement flou et embrouillé. Le chaos total.

Je suis au volant de mon pick-up, dont le moteur tourne. Mes phares sont allumés. Très vite, leur lumière m'aveugle. Je plisse les yeux et coupe tout, pour me noyer dans le noir complet.

Dehors, il fait nuit. Je devine être dans la forêt, mais où ? Depuis quand ? Aucune idée, et ça m'agace d'emblée. S'endormir au volant n'est pas mon genre, encore moins pour me réveiller dans un coaltar monstre, sauf gros lendemain de cuite. Or là, c'est à peine si je peux reconstituer le fil de ma journée. Un putain de mal au crâne me vrille le cerveau, comme des milliers de massues qui s'entrechoquent. Et cette odeur poisseuse dans l'habitacle... Je peine sérieusement à réfléchir.

Plaquant une main sur mon front, je tente de raviver mes souvenirs quand une lumière surgit à ma droite. Je me tourne vers la vitre fermée. Aussitôt, le faisceau inonde mon visage. Protestant de vive voix, je cogne sur la vitre mais ça n'arrête pas. D'autres jets lumineux virevoltent tels des lasers de snipers avant de se concentrer sur moi, ce qui achève de m'enrager.

Les nerfs à vif, j'ouvre la portière et sors. L'air froid de la nuit me fouette le visage, m'aidant à reprendre conscience, mais à peine ai-je fais un pas qu'à nouveau, une myriade de lumières me prend pour cible. Je m'abrite d'une main et parviens à distinguer une brochette de types armés de lampes torches, occupés à me flasher la gueule. Je m'apprête à pousser une beuglante quand une voix perce, quelque part devant moi.

« STOP ! RESTEZ OU VOUS ETES ! »

C'est à moi qu'il cause ?

Excédé, j'avance vers eux mais aussitôt, ils s'affolent. Une nouvelle salve de rayons me mitraille tandis qu'un autre rugit, sa voix tremblante de peur.

« IL AVANCE ! ON FAIT QUOI ?! »

Non mais... Ils se foutent de moi ? Et cette odeur infâme qui part pas ! PUTAIN !

« IL S'PASSE QUOI ICI ?! »

Ma patience écoulée, j'exige d'avoir une explication, prêt à en découdre s'ils n'arrêtent pas très vite leur petit manège. Une portière claque au même moment. Le groupe est rejoint par d'autres gars quand dans ma tête, d'étranges flashs se succèdent. Le hurlement d'un loup... Un sanglier mort, le cou ouvert... Des rires provocateurs...

« Heart, par Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Reconnaissant la voix qui vient de résonner, je lève la tête et identifie Barbe Brune accompagné du vieux Pagaya, que je devine être les nouveaux arrivants. Eux seuls utilisent leurs lampes, désormais. Derrière eux, les autres hommes se tiennent à l'écart dans la pénombre, leurs yeux rivés sur moi. J'étouffe un grognement.

« Vous vous foutez d'ma gueule, Brown ?! C'est à vous d'me dire c'qui s'passe ! »

« Vous ! » Crie alors Pagaya d'une voix blanche. « C'est vous, Monsieur Heart... Regardez dans quel état vous êtes... »

La lumière de sa lampe éclairant mon corps, le peu de calme qu'il me restait explose.

Une rage sans nom prend possession de moi, me faisant presque trembler.

Du sang...

J'ai du sang, à présent sec, sur les mains... Sur mes bras... Mes vêtements... Partout.

Mes souvenirs en morceaux se reconnectent tandis que le faisceau lumineux se pose sur mon pick-up. Voyant le vieux déglutir, je me retourne pour apercevoir enfin la cause du tumulte qui régnait autour de moi. Dévoilées une à une par la lumière, des empreintes de mains ensanglantées recouvrent la carrosserie et les vitres, telles d'innombrables et immondes stigmates laissées à mon intention. Tout se remet alors en place dans ma tête. Le puzzle se complète brusquement.

La porte du cottage, _ouverte..._

Ce qui s'est passé là-bas me revient à l'esprit, tel un coup de tonnerre.  
Je sens mes poings se serrer. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

« J'y retourne. »

Ma voix tranche le silence, provoquant une nuée de cris épouvantés.

Des appels aux dieux s'élèvent dans la nuit. Barbe Brune frémit, avant de me rejoindre et de plaquer sa grande main sur mon épaule. Mauvais choix.

Je le repousse brutalement.

« Foutez-le-camp. Tous. Ça vous regarde pas. »

Sans attendre, je rejoins mon véhicule quand le ballet des lampes torches reprend. Les envoyant tous au diable, j'attrape la poignée mais le barbu cherche les emmerdes, on dirait. Il saisit mon bras et mon poing atterrit dans sa mâchoire, le faisant reculer. C'est alors qu'une lumière m'aveugle. J'entends le vieux Pagaya s'excuser, une poignée de secondes avant de recevoir une giclée de liquide dégueulasse au visage. PUTAIN !

« VOUS ETES MALADE ! » Je gueule en crachant. « C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ?! »

« De l'eau sacrée, Heart... » M'annonce le barbu.

Au même moment, la sensation d'une aiguille transperçant mon épaule me percute.

Je me retourne vers ce cinglé pour lui faire la peau, mais il me retient fermement. Très vite, le sol tangue sous mes pieds.

« Monsieur Heart, calmez-vous... » Je l'entends brailler, ce connard.

Le murmure de Pagaya réitérant ses excuses me parvient de loin. Une nouvelle lumière me cible avant que tout ne soit voilé, cédant sa place au néant.

.

.

_**Plus tard...**_

_._

_._

_Tu es debout à quelques mètres de moi, dans ce parterre de fleurs répondant au soleil.  
__Ton visage s'illumine de cet immense sourire si chaud. __Je cours de toutes mes forces pour arriver jusqu'à toi..._

_._

_._

Le réveil est électrique. Violent.  
Je suis essoufflé, comme si j'avais couru.  
Le retour à la réalité est douloureusement amer.

Devant moi, un plafond beige où un ventilateur fait son office lentement. J'ai besoin de quelques secondes pour le reconnaître et deviner où je suis.

Me relevant en jurant, je fais sursauter la jeune femme présente dans la pièce. Une inconnue qui est bien le cadet de mes soucis. Blonde comme la fille de Pagaya, elle semble tout aussi timide. Elle est fine et menue, ses vêtements me révélant sur son métier et franchement... la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une gourde d'infirmière.

Je pousse le drap quand elle s'approche, alarmée.

« Attendez... Vous devez vous reposer encore un... »

Croisant mon regard, elle se tait et recule, intimidée. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre ouverte m'indiquant qu'il fait jour, je récupère ma montre posée sur la table de chevet, laquelle m'apprend qu'il est huit heures passées. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur le vieux et sa fille. Je vois rouge.

« Monsieur Heart, vous êtes réveillé ! » S'exclame-t-il avec bienveillance et soulagement. « Mais vous devriez rester au... »

Il a pas le temps de finir que j'empoigne son col et le plaque contre le mur, sous les cris paniqués des deux filles. Ça chiale et ça hurle, mais je m'en contrefous.

« Lâchez-le monsieur, s'il vous plait ! »

« Papa ! »

« La ferme ! » Je grogne, éreinté. « Tu crois qu'j'ai oublié c'que vous m'avez fait, hier soir ?! Vous jouez à quoi, avec l'autre connard ?! »

Le gérant s'apprête à parler quand le barbu fait irruption dans la pièce, alerté par le tapage des pleureuses. Aussitôt, il m'ordonne de lâcher son pote. Je crois qu'il a mal compris comment ça fonctionne.

« Heart, lâchez-le ! »

« Barbe...Brune...arrêtez-le... il va... il va tuer papa... » Renifle la blonde, désespérée.

La tension monte d'un cran dans la pièce, mais je m'en tape. J'arrêterais pas avant d'avoir les réponses à mes questions.

Le comprenant, le vieux se tourne vers sa fille avec un regard qu'il veut rassurant.

« Conis chérie... Emmène Kaya avec toi et offre-lui un thé... J'arrive dans... dans un instant... » Souffle-t-il. « Monsieur Heart... a besoin d'explications... Il n'est pas... méchant... Tout ira bien... »

Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, si j'étais lui. Mais fort heureusement, sa progéniture accepte, bien qu'à contrecœur. La porte se refermant, je consens à relâcher la pression pour qu'il puisse délier sa langue plus facilement. Mais c'est le costaud qui l'ouvre en premier.

« Heart, on devait l'faire ! Vous vouliez retourner là-bas ! »

« En quoi ça vous regarde ?! »

« Vous étiez couvert de sang ! »

Parlant de ça, je réalise qu'on a changé mes vêtements. Le sang sur mon corps a disparu, aussi.

Ma colère s'intensifie.

« Vous avez foutu quoi après m'avoir endormi ?! » Je gronde, resserrant ma poigne sur le vieux qui grimace. « Vous vous prenez pour qui au juste ?! »

« On devait vérifier... qu'vous n'étiez... pas blessé... » Se défend-t-il, haletant. « On... on vous a ôté vos vêtements souillés... C'était nécessaire... Et on vous a... lavé avec l'eau sacrée... pour vous purifier... »

« Votre mixture dégueulasse ?! Vous êtes cinglés, ma parole ! »

« Vous avez été touché par le Mal ! » Grogne Barbe Brune, énervé à son tour. « Vous pouvez pas l'nier ! Le sang ! Ces traces démoniaques ! Le village entier aurait voulu votre départ si on avait pas fait ça ! »

« MAIS VOUS ETES CONS PUTAIN ! » J'hurle en lâchant le vieux, ces sottises me rendant malade. « C'ÉTAIT UNE MISE EN SCÈNE ! C'EST ÉVIDENT ! »

« ARRÊTEZ VOS INSULTES, HEART ! ON SAIT MIEUX QU'VOUS C'QUI TRAÎNE DANS CETTE FORET ! »

« J'EN DOUTE ! »

Là-dessus, le barbu semble partant pour me casser la gueule et c'est réciproque.

J'avance d'un pas, quand le gérant du _Pumpkin_ s'interpose.

« Calmez-vous ! Monsieur Heart, s'il vous plait... comprenez qu'on a agi dans votre intérêt... Vous avoir endormi... c'est normal que vous l'preniez mal... mais vu c'qui est arrivé à Foxy... on a pas réfléchi... C'est une chance que vous n'ayez pas été hanté comme lui... Le sang va être analysé par un labo voisin... il était probablement d'origine animale... Les gens du village le savent, vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis... C'est un miracle qu'vous soyez sain et sauf... »

« J'ai mal fait d'vous louer cette maudite baraque... »

« C'est trop tard pour les regrets, Brown. »

Alors là... Beaucoup, beaucoup trop tard.

Il va pour protester, mais je l'arrête vivement.

« Où est ma voiture ? »

Il cligne un moment des yeux avant de répondre.

« Pareil qu'hier soir... Personne l'a bougée, vous imaginez bien... »

Ben non, j'imaginais pas. Ça endort les gens avec du sédatif et ça rechigne à déplacer une caisse... On aura tout entendu. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

« Conduisez-moi là-bas. »

« Quoi, maintenant ? »

Mon regard lui répondant, il bougonne dans sa barbe tandis que j'attrape mes boots.

« J'vous attend en bas. »

.

.

_**Quinze minutes plus tard**_

_._

_._

La camionnette blanche trace sur la route menant à la citerne sur un fond de musique country que le barbu accompagne en sifflant. Un dreamcatcher se balance au bout du rétroviseur, ainsi que la photo usée d'une jeune fille tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Je reporte mon regard sur le paysage qui défile par la vitre ouverte. La journée est ensoleillée, sans être trop chaude. Néanmoins, ce sont les événements de la veille qui se répètent sous mes yeux.

Hier soir, je n'ai pas pu repérer les lieux mais d'après ses dires, j'étais arrêté à l'orée de la forêt, au départ de la piste menant au cottage. Sauf que je n'ai pas conduis jusque là. Selon lui, tout cela est le fruit d'une "manipulation" pour ne pas dire "possession" dont j'aurais été victime, causée par l'esprit hantant le cottage et dont la mise en garde est claire et nette : Je n'ai pas intérêt à remettre les pieds sur son territoire.

Un rictus nerveux m'échappe tandis que la musique change.

« Heart, vous avez pas froid aux yeux et j'respecte ça.» Intervient-il alors, manifestement sérieux. « Ça m'en bouche un coin, même... Mais n'sous-estimez pas cette menace... Vous imaginez c'que j'ai pensé, quand ils m'ont appelé pour m'dire qu'mon locataire s'était fait avoir comme Foxy ? J'ai cru qu'le cauchemar avait recommencé... »

« C'était qui, ces types ? »

« Des villageois qui cultivent dans l'coin... Ils revenaient des champs quand ils ont vu vot' bagnole, phares allumés à l'entrée d'la forêt. Ils sont allés jeter un œil... et vous pensez bien qu'ils ont paniqué ! »

Trouillards superstitieux comme vous êtes ici, j'en doute pas.

« C'était une mise en scène. »

Le barbu proteste quand la citerne apparaît au loin, de même qu'un attroupement qui ne m'inspire pas du tout.

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

Ma voix claque. L'accélération du vieux me confirme que ça pue, et plus on s'approche, pire c'est.

Des voitures sont garées des deux côtés de la route et plusieurs types sont rassemblés près de mon pick-up. Un peu à l'écart, je reconnais le long-pif, mais les autres ne me disent rien. Tous ont l'air agités. L'un deux, une espèce d'énergumène aux cheveux clairs et au visage quasi-dissimulé par un masque fait des gestes grandiloquents, avant d'attraper un jerrican d'essence et de se diriger vers ma voiture.

« Il fout quoi ce fils de... PUTAIN ! »

Je décroche ma ceinture et ouvre la portière, forçant le barbu à s'arrêter sec au milieu de la voie. Dans la foulée, je quitte le véhicule et cours en direction du cinglé que je saisis par le bras, le faisant sursauter.

« Tu fous quoi, là ?! » Je gronde.

« Vous êtes qui ?! Lâchez-moi ! J'vais cramer cette maudite bagnole ! »

« Essayes seulement. »

Affolé, il crie et se débat sans succès, tandis que sa bande s'insurge. Après un temps d'hésitation, deux gars accourent à sa rescousse et je leur balance le type qui atterrit lamentablement dans leurs bras. Le bidon d'essence tombe à terre dans un bruit sourd. Le silence qui suit est électrique.

Le groupe me détaille de la tête aux pieds et on m'identifie rapidement comme étant "l'étranger". A cette annonce, l'autre minable s'excite à nouveau. Facile, maintenant qu'il est libre et appuyé par ses potes. Rien qu'à voir sa tronche, je devine quel genre c'est : poltron à grande gueule. L'une des pires espèces de rats.

« C'est vous ! Le malade qui veut vivre là-bas ! Vous êtes fou ! Vous avez été possédé ! » S'époumone-t-il en jetant des regards incitateurs à son groupe. « Faut brûler cette caisse ! Elle a été salie par le Mal ! »

« Essayes. Qu'on rigole un peu. »

Ma provocation fait mouche. Il déglutit et cherche de l'aide pour faire le sale boulot à sa place. Une vraie fiotte.

Je ricane comme un chacal.

« T'es assisté pour la baise aussi ? »

Comme prévu, c'est le pétage de plombs.

« T'as dis quoi ?! » S'étrangle-t-il, les yeux exorbités. « Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses, connard ?! J'vais flamber ta caisse et t'chasser d'ici abruti ! »

Là-dessus, plusieurs gars s'approchent et j'esquisse un sourire quand Barbe Brune s'interpose.

« Attendez ! Monsieur Heart va très bien ! Et pour la voiture, l'eau sacrée suffira ! Pas besoin d's'emporter ! » Explique-t-il, apparemment agacé lui aussi par mon opposant. « Ta grand-mère est d'accord, Span'. C'est elle qui décide quand ton frère n'est pas là. Tu le sais ça, non ? »

« Elle est trop naïve ! Ce type est mauvais, ça s'voit ! »

« Span', arrête ! » Lance Ussop, qui intervient à son tour. « Kaya m'a dit qu'il était totalement sain ! Ça ira ! »

Tandis que sa bande tente de convaincre l'emmerdeur d'abandonner, le barbu m'annonce qu'il s'agit de Spandam, le petit-fils de la vieille Amazone. Un petit excité qui se prend pour le boss du village. J'étais pas contre l'idée de lui faire ravaler ses dents, mais ils se décident à partir. Le trou duc me jette un regard rageur avant de tourner les talons, non sans me promettre que je vais regretter de l'avoir sous-estimé. Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs voitures décollent. Barbe Brune remercie Ussop avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux et le vent se lève tandis que je rejoins mon pick-up, les yeux rivés sur les marques de sang à présent sèches. Je pose une main sur l'une des empreintes. Le contraste est évident.

A côté de moi, le barbu retient un frisson. Lui qui pense que j'ai dégueulassé ma voiture sous l'effet d'une "possession", j'espère qu'il comprend que le problème est autre.

Ce village est certes peuplé de crétins aveuglés par des croyances stupides, la question qui se pose est celle-ci : qui est l'auteur de cette machination ?

.

.

_**Durant la nuit...**_

.

.

_« Monsieur Heart, vous plaisantez ?! »_

_J'avale une gorgée de bière à même la bouteille que je repose sèchement sur le comptoir, mon regard s'ancrant dans celui du gérant, qui tressaille. A côté de lui, sa fille arrête d'essuyer le verre qu'elle tient de ses mains tremblantes, son visage pâle trahissant sa peur. _

_« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'me marrer ? » _

_« Vous êtes cinglé ! » Lance Barbe Brune sur le siège voisin. « Vous voulez remettre les pieds là-bas après ça ?! Et vous y installer ce soir ?! C'est du suicide ! »_

.

Dire que j'étais juste passé régler ma note et prendre un verre...

Sérieusement, ils ont cru que j'allais baisser la tête et m'avouer vaincu ? Que cette mise en garde allait me faire fuir ? C'est tout le contraire.

Pour sûr que j'y retourne, dans cette satanée baraque.

.

Il est vingt-deux heures quinze quand j'arrête mon pick-up dans le sentier, à une distance suffisante pour ne pas être visible depuis le cottage. La nuit est noire comme un abîme sans fond. L'air est froid. Le ciel, dénué d'étoiles. Un croissant de lune se découpe à travers les branches d'arbres.

Quand j'y suis retourné dans la journée, la porte était verrouillée. A l'intérieur, rien. Tout ce que j'ai vu la veille avait disparu, comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Plus aucune trace des traînées de sang qui maculaient les murs, ni des entrailles d'animaux qui s'étalaient sur le sol. Tout ce carnage sanglant n'existe plus que dans mes souvenirs. Une parfaite illusion macabre, démoniaque. Mais on ne me fera pas croire à ma possession par un esprit ou à la manifestation d'un poltergeist. Mon seul problème, c'est _cette chose_... Ce putain d'élément que je ne parviens pas à expliquer... Un truc insensé qui dérègle tout, et cette nuit ne finira pas sans que je sache de quoi il retourne.

.

M'enfonçant dans les bois en évitant d'utiliser la piste en terre, j'atteins le cottage en me dissimulant derrière les arbres. L'imposant chêne qui m'avait servi de couchette est un parfait poste d'observation. J'y reste un moment et très vite, mes lèvres s'étirent quand une faible lumière jaillit derrière les rideaux d'une fenêtre située à l'étage.

Un esprit, hein... J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Dès que la lumière s'éloigne, je me faufile de l'autre côté du muret le plus rapidement possible, avant de rejoindre l'entrée. Fermée.  
Impossible de l'ouvrir sans faire grincer la porte. Je serais donc instantanément à découvert.

L'individu qui se trouve à l'étage possède au minimum mon arme et du sédatif. Au pire, il est aussi armé que Teach. Aux tréfonds du pire, je pourrais encore être confronté à cet élément inconcevable... Une seule chose est sûre, le temps des mises en garde est révolu. Ce qui va se passer ce soir sera définitif. Aucun échappatoire. Aucun retour en arrière. L'inconnue est de taille et le risque est grand, mais « _à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire_ », alors qu'à cela ne tienne.

.

Tandis que je glisse ma clef dans la serrure, un frisson parcoure ma peau et j'esquisse un sourire carnassier.

Le goût de l'inconnu, du danger est excitant. Mais ce qui me motive à cet instant précis, c'est de prendre ma revanche sur ce qui m'a déclaré la guerre.

Sans attendre, j'ouvre la porte et m'engouffre à l'intérieur. La noirceur des ténèbres m'enveloppe tandis que j'avance, avec cette inébranlable certitude. Les morts, bons ou mauvais ne reviennent pas. Peu importe le nombre de fois où on les supplie, ils ne reviendront jamais. Telle est l'impitoyable et absolue évidence qui régit ce monde. La seule qu'on ne peut nier. La seule qui fera à jamais courber l'Humanité.

Une hargne glaciale me prend les tripes et j'allume ma lampe torche, haussant le ton pour être clairement entendu.

« Dommage pour toi, mais j'suis pas une vierge effarouchée ! Alors autant dire qu'tu l'as dans l'cul, poltergeist de mes deux ! Allez viens ! Fais-moi peur si tu peux ! »

L'instant d'après, un bruit retentit à l'étage.  
J'entends une porte crisser.  
S'en suivent des bruits de pas, lents, quasi imperceptibles.

.

Il arrive.

.

.

« _Que la tempête se lève, __que la nuit tombe ;  
__qu'est-ce qui est le plus redoutable, le danger ou la peur du danger ?  
__Je préfère la réalité, le danger même._ »  
Vincent Van Gogh, _Lettres à son frère Théo_, 1988.

_._

.

* * *

**Citations :**

**« A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire » est issue de la pièce de théâtre de Corneille, _Le Cid_, Acte II scène 2.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : ****Hum... qui est angel ? XD ça me pique la langue, mais je ne peux hélas vous le dire ! Seul petit indice, je n'ai pas prévu d'OC dans cette fic, donc... les paris sont ouverts ! *w***

.

**Pour les Guest : **

_**MissBananasplit : **_**Merci de tes reviews ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite t'intéresse toujours ! :-) merci !**

**_Tresor :_ Je suis ravie de te compter dans mes lectrices ! Merci de ta positive et longue review! Que tu trouves l'univers bien rendu et le mystère bien entretenu, ma foi, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que c'était le cas dans ce chapitre aussi et par la suite ! :-) Et que tu poses tant de questions, c'est super ! XD sauf que, tu imagines bien, je ne peux pas te répondre sur certains points ^^ Je vais tout de même faire de mon mieux !**

** Alors, pourquoi Law a-t-il un faux nom? Hum... parce que le mystère lui va trop bien ? Non, il doit y avoir une raison! ^^ **

**Pour angel eh bien... mystère et boule de gomme! (mes réponses servent à rien ! XD) **

**Quand Ace arrive-t-il ? Il s'est endormi en chemin XD Le temps du trajet, il sera bientôt là, je pense ! ;-)**

**Luffy sera-t-il de l'aventure ? Humm... Qui sait ? (ah, moi! XD surprise, alors!)**

**Ah, une question où je peux répondre ! *-* Mamie Amazone, ce n'est pas Nion d'Amazone Lily ^^ Mais "Amazone", la petite dame de Skypiea :-) Néanmoins, Nion apparaîtra peut-être plus tard ! ^^**

**En espérant que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop pour mes "fausses réponses", je te dis à bientôt ! :-) Encore merci de me suivre ! **

* * *

**Ainsi s'achève ce 3ème chapitre ! :-) **

**En vous remerciant de votre lecture, j'espère que vous restez au cottage avec moi ! *trouillarde* Merci et n'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite ! ^^**

**A très bientôt ! ;-)**

**Ever.**


	4. Poltergeist

**Hello ! ^^ 4ème chapitre servi, j'espère qu'il sera bon ! :3**

**Petits rappels : Fiction LawxAce, UA, /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama ! **

**.**

**Je renouvelle mes remerciements à vous qui me lisez, à celles qui ont laissé une review aux précédents chapitres et qui me suivent ! ^^ Merci ! **

**Un merci spécial à Aure-mi et foudregirl qui me suivent à présent,**** ainsi qu'à TheCrazyKitty, WonderPillow et osmose-sama qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ! Ça me fait trop plaisir ! ;-) **

**.**

**Voililou, ce chapitre 4 va donner un peu plus d'épaisseur à l'histoire qui sera assez longue. C'est un risque pour un premier écrit de démarrer avec une fiction en longueur, mais l'intrigue, si je veux la mener correctement, prendra un peu de temps ^^ ****J'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas à suivre et bien sûr, je suis preneuse de vos remarques et conseils pour m'améliorer ! ;-) Merci d'avance !**

**J'en profite pour remercier ChocOlive Flamous qui m'a déjà donné un petit conseil ! :-)**

**Enfin, je précise que si l'histoire se déroule dans un univers inspiré de One Piece, je reprends des références réelles pour la lecture, la musique... J'espère que ça ne dérangera personne ! :-)**

**.**

**Sur ce, j'arrête de tergiverser et comme précédemment, les réponses aux Guest sont en fin de chapitre ! ^^**

**Très Bonne Lecture à tou(te)s ! :3 **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**04**

**Poltergeist**

* * *

.

.

.**  
**« _Et cela doit nous apprendre qu'il est une divinité qui donne forme à nos destinées,  
__de quelque façon que nous les ébauchions. _»  
William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_, Acte V, scène 2.

.

.

**POV Law **

.

.

_Tout est parti de cette foutue porte ouverte._

_A l'intérieur, une odeur métallique et étouffante. Des ténèbres maculées de sang._

_Les murs en suintent comme s'ils en pleuraient. Le parquet est recouvert d'entrailles. __Tout est carmin._

_Très vite, j'ai l'intenable sensation d'avoir été avalé par un coffre sanglant ou par le cœur convulsé d'une bête à l'agonie._

_Je suis à deux doigts de gueuler de rage quand la porte me condamne en se fermant bruyamment derrière moi._

_Aussitôt, je reviens sur mes pas quand l'inqualifiable, l'improbable se produit..._

_._

_._

A l'étage, les pas se sont arrêtés.

Le cottage est à présent hanté par un silence macabre, où tout peut arriver.

Tous mes sens sont en alerte. Je ne quitte pas l'escalier des yeux.

.

_« Et donc, dois-je comprendre que tu n'as peur de rien, Trafalgar Law ? »_

.

Étrangement, c'est avec ce souvenir que je me suis réveillé hier.

Toi, enveloppé par les volutes rougeoyantes du feu, me posant cette question.

L'époque bénie où je pouvais me vanter de ne rien craindre, ou hausser les épaules en te demandant ce qu'était la peur.

L'époque bénie qui a précédé notre enfer.

Depuis, tu sais que ma position a changé, angel... Il existe une chose capable de m'effrayer.

Une seule. Mais rien d'autre.

.

Un bruit sourd résonne, à la fois proche et lointain.

Un grincement désagréable accompagne chaque pas, tel un roulement de tambours annonçant la fin.

Je me permets un rictus impatient.

.

_Oui, rien d'autre ne me fait trembler.  
__De quoi j'aurais peur ?_

.

Au même moment, le hululement macabre d'une chouette effraie explose à l'intérieur, déchirant le silence tel un voile. Brusque, violent. Un cauchemar.

Les tympans vrillés, je cherche l'animal des yeux tandis qu'il renouvelle son cri, plus puissant encore. Les pas qui s'étaient arrêtés reprennent, mais c'est à peine si je les entends. Le son est effroyable. Insupportable, comme le crissement d'ongles sur un tableau. Je grimace. A l'instant, un bruit d'ailes se fait entendre.

Ma lampe éclaire le plafond et mes yeux quittent une fraction de secondes les escaliers pour tenter de repérer l'oiseau. Aussitôt, un claquement m'alerte - trop tard. Le grincement était celui des pieds qui raclaient le sol... Une chaise est projetée sur moi, que je ne parviens pas à éviter. Je m'abrite derrière mes bras et l'envoie valser contre un mur qu'elle percute avec un craquement significatif. Mais quand j'éclaire les alentours, rien.

Je pense à monter, quand un nouvel hurlement perce l'air comme une lame. Strident, épouvantable. Encore cette foutue chouette. Mais je ne vois rien et sérieusement, ma patience est à bout.

Excédé par ce jeu de cache-cache et la présence d'un animal invisible, je monte deux à deux les marches menant à l'étage. Le parquet craque dangereusement sous mes pas. Sinistre. Une fois le pallier atteint, je le balaye de lumière, mais il n'y a que dalle hormis le vieux coffre poussiéreux que j'avais ouvert en inspectant les lieux le premier jour. Rempli de linges de maison.

Ça ne vaut pas le coup de regarder à l'intérieur. Pourtant...

Il est assez imposant pour qu'un individu de plus petite taille que moi s'y cache, s'il n'est pas costaud. Et la taille des empreintes de sang allaient en ce sens...

Dans ma tête, le pour et le contre s'affrontent à toute vitesse. Prendre le temps d'ouvrir le coffre, c'est prendre le risque de me faire attaquer par derrière, par ailleurs pour rien. Néanmoins, « _prudence est mère de sûreté_ », un précepte auquel je crois fermement. Je m'avance donc vers la malle en bois quand un son s'élève dans la pièce voisine. Aussitôt, un mauvais pressentiment inqualifiable me saisit.

Tout s'embrouille autour de moi.

Une boite à musique vient de s'actionner et martèle ses notes dans le silence.

J'ai la sensation que le cottage entier s'écroule sous mes yeux tandis qu'elle noie les alentours de cette mélodie mélancolique que j'aime tant... et qui me tue.

Comme sous l'effet d'une bourrasque infernale, le monde est dévasté.

Tout explose et tombe en poussière.

Un froid mortel me serre la poitrine.

Ma gorge s'assèche.

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

Les notes s'enchaînent et me prennent les tripes tandis que je me tourne vers la pièce d'où elles proviennent. Dois-je la trouver entre les mains du diable et la lui prendre pour qu'elle s'arrête enfin, je me tourne, tel un automate.

J'ai l'abominable sensation d'agir de manière insensée. De perdre de vue le principal. Au même moment, la réalité se rappelle à moi.

Un tissu épais s'abat sur mon visage et une force me pousse de tout son poids en avant. J'heurte sèchement un mur. Mes réflexes embourbés, ma lampe tombe au sol et roule sur le parquet. L'obscurité soudaine m'indique qu'elle s'est éteinte sous le choc. Mauvais. J'ôte le tissu aussi vite que possible et sens une aiguille griffer mon avant-bras. Sédatif. Il essaye de me refaire le coup de la veille, ce salopard. Heureusement, la boîte à musique crache ses dernières notes et je reviens à moi. La rage afflue dans mes veines comme un torrent incontrôlable.

Il fait tellement sombre que je ne distingue rien, mais il y a bien un souffle quelque part devant moi. Dans la seconde, je m'élance et empoigne des épaules que je pousse violemment. L'individu recule sous la pression, mais trébuche et m'entraîne dans sa chute le long des escaliers. Putain... ! Manquait plus que ça !

Les secousses s'enchaînent, affreusement déplaisantes. Par chance, il y a moins de dix marches et la dégringolade s'achève vite. J'atterris brutalement sur mon adversaire et j'ai à peine le temps de me redresser que j'essuie un nouvel assaut. Le souffle court, il tente de me planter l'aiguille n'importe où sur le corps. Précipité. Énervé.

Ça tombe bien. J'en ai ma claque aussi.

« ARRÊTES ÇA, ENFOIRÉ ! » Je rugis en le repoussant contre le parquet.

Le choc est rude et il lâche un hoquet de surprise dont je profite pour lui arracher la seringue, qui atterrit plus loin. L'avantage est à moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir.

Mon assaillant se débat comme une bête pour échapper à ma poigne et la force qu'il y met est hallucinante. Je grimace, tout en m'efforçant de le maintenir au sol tandis que, dans les ténèbres, je l'entends respirer de plus en plus fort. Il a la rage, mais pas autant que moi.

Je me penche en avant pour le sommer d'arrêter. A cet instant précis, l'inimaginable se produit.

Un cri...

Un hurlement horrible de chouette effraie résonne à me rendre sourd et je réalise avoir cherché un oiseau qui n'existe pas...

...car aussi monstrueusement improbable que ça puisse paraître, ça vient de lui.

Bordel... !

« Ta gueule ! » J'ordonne, désorienté par son vacarme. « T'es quoi au juste ?! »

Le son est plus aigu que jamais ; insupportable. Inconsciemment, je relâche la pression sur ses épaules et il parvient à se redresser. Ses dents se referment alors sur mon avant-bras et là, j'en peux plus.

Ça me saoule au-delà de mes limites.

Dans le suaire des ténèbres qui nous entoure, l'inconnu se débat férocement, animal déchaîné dont la résistance me met hors de moi. D'un coup sec, je renforce ma prise sur son corps. Mes mains quittent ses épaules pour enserrer son cou. Je le plaque à nouveau au sol, le faisant gronder de rage et ses mains saisissent mes poignets pour tenter de se libérer, mais j'en ai plus rien à carrer.

« T'as pris ton pied à jouer avec moi, hein... ! » Je vocifère. « Mais ça va s'arrêter là ! »

Quelque chose cogne dans ma tête.

La mélodie n'arrête pas. N'arrête plus.

Ses ongles râpent ma peau.

La colère m'aveugle et je serre plus fort.

La douleur des griffures me fait presque sourire.

« Ma façon de jouer te plait pas ? » Je demande, un voile sombre obstruant ma conscience. « Parce que tu crois qu'j'ai aimé toute ta merde ?! Hein ! Tu crois qu'j'ai aimé _entendre ça_, pauvre connard... ?! »

Cette musique...

L'illusion d'avoir récupéré ce qui ne reviendra plus...

« **DE QUEL DROIT PUTAIN... ?!** »

Excédé, j'appuie plus fort.

Je suis incapable de penser correctement et il me griffe au sang.

Ses grognements deviennent des plaintes, suivies d'une respiration saccadée.

Je sens que c'est assez, mais je ne lâche pas.

Ses doigts ne parviennent bientôt plus à riposter.

Je l'entends happer l'air avec de vains efforts.

Au même moment, ta voix retentit dans ma tête, éteignant violemment la musique.

Ce que tu m'as dis un jour me percute comme une gifle.

.

_« Une violence irréfléchie mène à la catastrophe, Law...  
_… _et c'est d'autant plus grave qu'il n'est pas donné aux hommes de revenir en arrière.  
__Ne l'oublies pas, OK ? »_

.

Le retour sur terre est brutal.

Très vite, mes mains s'écartent.

L'individu tousse bruyamment, s'efforce de reprendre de l'air et le bruit de sa respiration me soulage. Revenant à moi, je profite de son état pour saisir la seringue de sédatif enfouie dans la poche de mon jean. Sous l'agression de l'aiguille le corps se débat, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps et le combat s'achève, enfin.

Vidé, l'amertume me serrant la gorge, je m'éloigne alors et m'assoie sur la première marche de l'escalier. Ombre parmi l'obscurité.

.

_Ta perte me rendra fou toute ma vie...  
__J'ignore comment tu parviens toujours à me raisonner, dans ces circonstances..._

_._

Immobile, je reprends mon souffle, l'esprit accaparé par une infinité de pensées discordantes. Reliées à toi. A ce "nous" qui me hante. Et à cet inconnu qui a failli payer trop cher ce rappel de t'avoir perdu.

Tout tourne dans ma tête quand je décide de me lever, mais j'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi. Je monte à l'étage et tâtonne pour retrouver ma lampe par terre. Une fois celle-ci en mains, je rejoins l'individu inconscient et l'éclaire, faisant ainsi la lumière sur une partie du mystère...

.

.

**Une heure plus tard...**

.

.

_« Pourquoi tu l'éclates pas ? Tu sais te battre, non ? » _

_Assis sur le canapé, le dos posé contre l'accotoir, ça fait un moment que j'ai quitté mon livre des yeux pour les poser sur toi. _

_Nostalgique d'un hiver qui s'achève à peine, tu as allumé une bougie parfumée qui embaume le salon d'un subtil parfum de sapin et de baies sauvages. __L'atmosphère ne prête pas à ce genre de conversation, mais la question me brûlait les lèvres. Et j'ai jamais été du genre à me retenir._

_Installé en tailleur par terre, adossé contre l'assise, tu es absorbé par ta lecture. Le Château de Kafka dont tu as dévoré la moitié, et que mon cassage d'ambiance te pousse à abandonner pour te tourner vers moi. __Tes yeux s'ancrent aux miens, faisant chavirer mes sens, tandis que tu poses un coude sur le coussin et me décoche un sourire en coin, ironique et amusé._

_« Hum... Parce qu'on règle tout avec les poings, tu crois ? Un grand amateur de pièces comme toi ? » _

_Aussitôt, je te fusille du regard. _

_C'est à peine si tu n'éclates pas de rire. Idiot._

_« Je ne parle pas théâtre là. Je parle de toi. »_

_Et là, c'est le soupir de fin du monde. _

_Quel acteur, je vous jure... _

_N'importe quoi._

_« Misère... Autrement dit, tu lis sans même raccrocher les œuvres à la réalité ? » _

_« Non. Mais dans **ta** situation, je pense que les mots ne servent plus à rien. Tu le sais ça, non ? » _

_Aussitôt, tu lèves les yeux au ciel, avant de secouer ton index en signe de négation. _

_« T-t-t... La stratégie. C'est là ma meilleure arme. » _

_« T'es con. » Je siffle. « Si t'as peur de le faire, je... »_

_« Bon, on va stopper là, avant que tu ne dises une bêtise de trop. » Tu m'interromps alors, avec un sérieux qui témoigne de ton début d'énervement. « Ne vas pas croire que j'ai décidé ça sans réfléchir. Mais une violence irréfléchie mène à la catastrophe, Law... et c'est d'autant plus grave qu'il n'est pas donné aux hommes de revenir en arrière. Ne l'oublies pas, OK ? » _

_Tes yeux teintés d'inquiétude pour moi me font frissonner, et je finis par grommeler que tu es trop gentil. _

_Trop naïvement et dangereusement gentil pour être né dans ce monde… avec cette vie..._

… _avec **ce** sang. _

_Sans rien ajouter, tu y réponds par un sourire si tendre qu'en reprenant mes lignes, je peine à en retrouver le fil. Du Shakespeare, pour ne pas changer. _

_Au même moment, tu allumes l'ordi posé sur la table basse, signe que __tu as envie de musique. __Du classique de qualité pour accompagner la lecture. Un rituel que j'ai appris à aimer, moi aussi._

_Le lecteur apparaît à l'écran et tes longs doigts fins se baladent sur le pavé tactile pour lancer ce qui était au départ "ta" playlist et qui, avec le temps, s'est complétée pour être "notre". __Comme toujours, c'est ta mélodie préférée qui ouvre le bal. Ton thème, comme tu le dis si bien. _

_Envoûtantes__, les premières notes du "Liebesträume N°3" du compositeur et pianiste Franz Listz résonnent dans la pièce et tu soupires d'aise, si beau que je pourrais passer ma vie, rien qu'à te dévorer des yeux..._

_._

_._

J'émerge lentement de ma somnolence et jette un œil à ma montre.

Bientôt minuit.

Réalisant que je me suis assoupi en pleine relecture d'_Hamlet _dans le vieux canapé du cottage, la sensation que mes souvenirs et la réalité se répondent me serre la gorge.

Pensif, je me redresse et pose le livre sur la table basse.

Bon sang... La plume élégante et redoutable de cet auteur m'a toujours captivé et fait réfléchir. J'ai lu et relu ses écrits si souvent que j'en suis venu à mémoriser bon nombre de leurs passages. Depuis que je dois composer avec ton absence, ses mots sont d'ailleurs le seul baume qui m'apaise et m'aide à ordonner mes pensées quand tout s'enchevêtre. Alors oui, il me fallait bien ça après cet affrontement... après cette boîte à musique...

Récupérée à l'étage, elle trône sur la même table tel un objet à la fois maudit et précieux vers lequel je tends la main, sans pour autant le toucher.

Il s'agit d'un petit carrousel en résine taillé et peint avec grande précision, tel un bijou d'orfèvre. Des LED indiquent qu'il doit s'illuminer en jouant mais je ne vérifierai pas, même si mon masochisme me brûle les doigts.

Bon sang... Combien de chances au monde y avait-il pour qu'il joue cette mélodie ? Certainement pas plus d'une sur un million.

.

_« __Liebesträume__ N°3 __»__ \- __« __Love Dream __» de Franz Listz._

_._

Depuis ce jour je ne l'ai plus écoutée, persuadé qu'elle me ferait perdre mes moyens et c'est vrai.  
L'entendre est une agonie.  
Du sel jeté sur des plaies qui ne cicatriseront jamais.  
Un appel à l'égarement.

Et cette boîte à musique... Pile le genre de cadeau que t'aurais adoré...

Éreinté, je me masse les tempes pour chasser le début de migraine qui pointe à l'horizon. J'ai pas de café sous la main, un nombre incalculable de questions en suspend, et l'attente commence à être longue. Plus j'y pense, plus je me demande comment le mécanisme s'est enclenché. Pas de régulateur de temps et il n'y avait personne dans le cottage hormis ce gars... qui a furieusement intérêt à se réveiller, maintenant.

J'ai profité de son inconscience pour rapprocher mon pick-up et remettre de l'essence dans le groupe-électrogène, ce qui a permis à l'électricité de reconquérir les lieux. A présent, le salon est baigné par la faible lumière d'une lampe à pied, ambiance tamisée idéale pour un interrogatoire en règle. Aussi, je lance un regard au fond de la pièce et détaille, solidement attaché sur une chaise, le fameux "fantôme" du _Dark Cottage_.

Je ne m'attendais à rien de particulier, mais il doit avoir quoi, dix-huit, dix-neuf ans ?

Qu'est-ce qu'un jeunot pareil fiche ici, à jouer les poltergeist dans une bâtisse perdue au fin fond de la forêt ? Et ces putain de cris... Comment peut-il gueuler comme ça ?!

Le gamin remuant légèrement, je me lève et avance vers lui, examinant de nouveau sa dégaine.

Un petit brun aux cheveux mi-longs ondulés et à la peau claire, les joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur. Une bonne gueule d'emmerdeur aussi, ce qui est pas pour me plaire. Pour le reste, il est plutôt lugubre. Short long, T-shirt et rangers noirs, la seule touche de couleur provenant de son collier de perles d'un rouge écarlate. Une sorte de gothique... ? Ça plus le reste, autant dire qu'il a son aller simple pour le bûcher si je le traîne au village. Intéressant.

Ses paupières se plissent et peinent à se soulever, mais on va pas y passer la nuit.

Je me racle bruyamment la gorge, histoire de me rappeler à son bon souvenir. Bingo. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, embués, dévoilant des prunelles noires d'encre qui me dévisagent avec un air de révolte qui pue la confrontation. Parfait. S'il veut jouer à ça, c'est _open-bar_.

Ostentatoirement triomphant, je m'approche et me poste pile en face de lui, pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu comme il se doit.

« Le réveil du mauvais esprit. Nickel. On va pouvoir causer. »

.

.

Dans le salon, le silence règne en maître.

Le gosse semble analyser la situation aussi vite que possible, mais il a tout l'air de patauger dans la semoule comme moi la veille. Ah, le doux parfum de la vengeance... à savourer sans modération. Sauf que j'ai pas que ça à faire.

« Ça va être la foire encore longtemps dans ta p'tite tête ? » Je siffle.

Dans la seconde, je vois ses traits se crisper.

Il éclate.

« Ta gueule, connard ! T'as failli m'tuer et tu crois que j'vais t'parler comme si de rien n'était ?! T'es barjot ou quoi ?! Tu peux courir, je dirais rien ! »

Susceptible et borné. J'ai tout gagné. Malheureusement, je le suis plus encore.

« C'est bien que tu t'en souviennes... » J'annonce, en plongeant un regard noir dans le sien. « Parce que je peux très bien recommencer et aller au bout, cette fois. »

« Tu le feras pas. »

« Pardon... ? »

Je m'étrangle presque, tant il a balancé ça du tac-au-tac, comme s'il en était sûr. Une bouffée de rage me prend aux tripes et je réprime un rictus nerveux, tandis qu'il fanfaronne.

« T'as dérapé. J'l'ai senti quand tu m'as lâché. Subitement, t'as vu qu't'étais entrain de merder... »

L'enfoiré.

Plutôt observateur. Mais affreusement naïf.

« Et donc, t'es hors de danger... ? »

Mon sarcasme perce le silence comme une flèche. Incisive. Empoisonnée. Et sème le doute dans son esprit. Ses prunelles abyssales se teintent peu à peu d'incertitude.

Récupérant une chaise dans un coin du salon, je la traîne derrière moi et la plante sèchement devant lui avant de m'installer, coudes sur le dossier, pour un tête à tête à huit-clos qui ne s'achèvera pas sans que j'ai les réponses à mes questions. Il me prend enfin au sérieux mais me tient tête, juste pour me faire chier. Un petit emmerdeur, comme je le pensais.

Il perd toutefois de sa superbe quand une de mes mains disparaît dans mon dos pour revenir armée du revolver que j'ai coincé dans mon pantalon – le mien, que j'ai retrouvé à l'étage, chargé. Aussitôt, il s'agite et tente de desserrer ses liens, tandis que je pose le canon sur l'un de ses genoux, l'inquiétant pour de bon.

Je reprend.

« Ton nom. Dépêche-toi. »

Aucune réponse ne venant, j'appuie rudement l'arme contre lui.

Son inquiétude frôle la panique mais il lutte pour ne pas le montrer. Néanmoins, il ne parvient pas à se contenir et tressaille quand mon index se met à caresser la détente.

« Ton nom. »

« Tu peux pas tirer ! »

Bordel... ! J'vais me gêner !

Agacé, je me relève et attrape ses mèches avec force pour ramener sa tête en arrière, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Je plonge alors mes yeux dans les siens, histoire qu'il puisse y lire mon degré d'énervement. Ses prunelles sont si noires qu'on distingue à peine l'iris, une caractéristique qui doit tenir d'une quelconque ethnie, à n'en pas douter.

Son entêtement persistant, mes yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, j'écarte le revolver de son genou et tire brusquement dans le mur, si vite qu'il en a le souffle coupé.

« Pour la troisième et dernière fois, ton nom. »

« Non mais ça va pas... ?! T'es... »

« Ton nom... ! »

J'en ai foutrement ras-le-bol, là.

Le canon du revolver atterrit sur sa cuisse. A ce contact, il consent enfin à se montrer raisonnable.

« Ace ! J'm'appelle Ace... » Lâche-t-il à contrecœur, sans toutefois détourner son regard du mien.

« Le nom complet. »

« Portgas... D. Ace. »

« La suite. »

Il m'assène une œillade meurtrière.

« Quoi, la suite?! Tu veux quoi, encore ? »

« Je veux quoi ?! Sérieusement ! » L'agacement remplacée par la fureur, je tire violemment sur ses mèches, insensible à ses jurons, avant d'exploser. « Tu m'as attaqué et drogué comme un animal... T'as dégueulassé ma bagnole avec tes mains poisseuses, bagnole que j'ai du nettoyer avec une eau sacrée de merde et qu'un connard a voulu cramer... Je me suis pris de cette eau en pleine gueule... On m'a traité comme si j'avais été possédé... Tu m'as cassé les tympans avec tes cris de sauvage et t'as tenté de m'injecter je ne sais quelle merde... Sans compter cette foutue boîte à musique... »

Il veut dire quelque chose mais je poursuis, la simple évocation de cette dernière me mettant hors de moi.

« Y a rien qui m'empêche de te coller une balle dans la jambe et de te traîner en ville pour qu'on te règle ton compte ! C'est clair, ça ?! Alors tu vas me dire c'que tu fabriques dans cette baraque ! Tu vas m'expliquer c'qui s'est passé hier ! Et quand ce sera fini, tu vas foutre le camp de cet endroit ou je te jure que je te livre en pâture à ce village de fous, et je me fiche que tu finisses brûlé en place publique. Tu saisis, oui ou merde ?! »

Ma poigne s'intensifie et je jure voir ses yeux se voiler d'une sorte d'effroi. Ça ne dure qu'un instant, avant qu'il ne recommence à me tenir tête.

« T'as déjà tout compris, non ? » Siffle-t-il, ses paupières se plissant sous la douleur. « J't'ai endormi avec du sédatif et j'ai marqué ta voiture... avec le sang d'un cerf... J'ai fais ça pour qu'tu partes d'ici ! J'croyais que t'étais comme le type d'avant... qu't'aurais peur... »

« Et la boîte à musique ? »

« Quoi la boîte à musique... ? J'l'ai trouvée ici... Elle peut s'actionner à distance grâce à un boitier. J'l'ai utilisé pour détourner ton attention, quand j'étais dans l'coffre... Il est dedans, t'as qu'à aller voir. »

Le gamin ne ment pas, ses yeux parlent pour lui.

Je cesse d'agripper ses cheveux et retombe sur la chaise d'où je le toise un moment, tandis qu'il semble peser et soupeser pas mal de choses dans sa tête, avant de lancer, intraitable.

« J'partirais pas d'ici. »

« Tu piges toujours pas ta situation, hein ? »

« Ça a rien à voir ! » Tempête-t-il, agité. « J'étais là en premier ! Tu peux aller ailleurs, non ?! Au lieu d'cette vieille piaule déglinguée ! »

Son sérieux ne fait aucun doute. Je me lève donc -ses prunelles nébuleuses me suivant avec appréhension- et récupère le petit sac posé sur la table basse. De là où il est, rien de ce que je fais ne lui échappe et sa réaction est immédiate. Quand je reviens vers lui, il est en plein cauchemar.

Ses yeux ne quittent pas la seringue que j'ai en main.

« Tu manques vraiment pas d'air, mais j'avais prévu le coup. » J'annonce en appuyant sur le piston pour expulser l'air. « Dis adieu à cet endroit. J'te ramène en ville. »

Ignorant ses protestations de plus en plus vives, je passe un coton imbibé d'alcool sur son épaule. Le gamin est en nage, angoissé et me traite de tous les noms. Il remue comme une bête sur sa chaise et je suis contraint de le maintenir fermement en place. J'approche l'aiguille de sa peau quand il crie, la voix cassée... le visage tendu à l'extrême, comme s'il jouait sa vie.

« Attends... ! Laisses-moi rester ici ! »

« Pardon ? »

Je le fixe un instant, halluciné. Il a aucune limite ma parole... Je vais pour continuer, mais il poursuit en noyant mon regard dans le sien, d'une profondeur vertigineuse.

« Je serais discret... Tu me verras même pas ! »

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un blaireau, hein ! Franchement, donnes-moi une seule raison d'faire confiance à petit merdeux qui m'a pourrie la vie et qu'en prime, j'le laisse vivre ici comme si de rien n'était ! Allez... ! »

Le gosse est déconfit. Je lui laisse un instant, juste pour voir quelle connerie il va me servir.

Ça semble carburer sec dans sa petite cervelle, mais quelle que soit la façon dont on regarde, il y a aucune putain de raison qui justifierait ça. Il le sait. Pourtant, il lève les yeux vers moi et m'observe un instant avant d'énoncer.

« _Rien n'est bon ni mauvais en soi : tout dépend de ce que l'on en pense_ ».

Pardon... ?

« Tu cites _Hamlet_, toi ? » Je lâche, incrédule.

Il esquisse un pauvre sourire.

« J'ai vu le tome posé sur la table basse... » Dit-il en jetant un œil derrière moi. « J'pensais pas que tu connaissais les répliques... C'est juste, le truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit... le plus intelligent. »

Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix, comme une supplique.

Devant mon silence à rallonge, le gamin n'en mène pas large. Pourtant... S'il est vrai que cette vision des choses ne me satisfait pas, il est aussi vrai que je n'ai pas de réelle opinion de lui. Et il reste une zone d'ombre sur laquelle le voile n'a pas encore été levé.

« Je jure que je ferais rien contre toi... »

« Jurer ne sert à rien. » Je proteste. « A la place, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier. » Mes yeux accrochent à nouveau les siens où une minuscule lueur d'espoir apparaît, bien qu'encore fébrile. « Quand je me suis tourné vers la porte, _quelque chose_ s'est jeté sur moi. C'était pas toi, et c'était _pas humain_... »

Il voit très bien où je veux en venir.

Il devine aussi que ces mots me brûlent la langue, mais il doit y avoir une explication et je la veux.

Je le sens hésiter, évaluer à nouveau la situation en se mordant les lèvres. S'il veut que je lui laisse une chance, va falloir montrer patte blanche. C'est rédhibitoire.

Il le sait.

« OK. » Souffle-t-il alors. « Mais pour ça, faut qu'tu m'détaches... »

.

.

**POV Ace **

.

.

Bordel...

Qui aurait cru qu'_Hamlet_ me sauverait la mise dans un moment pareil ? Béni soit Shakespeare ! Mon ange-gardien de ce jour... enfin de cette nuit ! Je lui dresserai un petit autel dans les fougères quand j'aurais un temps. Avec des offrandes de fruits et tout. Bon, pas de bougies pour pas foutre le feu à la forêt, mais c'est l'intention qui compte !

C'est bien ça, hein... Ce type m'a laissé une chance pour ça, j'en suis certain... Pour une fois que j'ai de la veine...

Je soupire, ce qui attire son attention. Une vraie sentinelle, ce mec. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que j'aurais pas du jouer avec lui. Très, très mauvais choix.

Ça se voyait à des kilomètres qu'il était pas comme les autres... mais quoi ? J'allais pas le laisser vivre ici... et au final, je dois composer avec... Enfin, il me reste encore une chance... Ce qui va suivre peut l'effrayer suffisamment pour qu'il renonce au cottage... à voir.

La seringue rangée, il revient vers moi avec sa démarche à la fois détachée et affreusement méfiante, tel un fauve prêt à mordre au moindre faux pas. Et je doute pas qu'il puisse le faire, vu l'antécédent de cette nuit. Il tourne sa chaise face à moi et s'assoit pour un énième face à face. Froid et intransigeant. Je baisse pas les yeux pour autant et ses mains s'attaquent enfin à mes liens.

Mon soulagement se voit hélas un peu trop.

« Y a pas de quoi souffler. » Persifle-t-il. « Tu fais un geste louche, j'oublie tout. Tu peux me croire. »

« C'est bon... J'ai pigé. »

Il retourne à sa tâche, ses grandes mains allant et venant sur les cordages, m'accordant de plus en plus de liberté et je remarque des lettres tatouées sur les phalanges de sa main droite. « D.E.A.T.H », si je me trompe pas. Sombre, comme lui. Inquiétant.

Grand, pas costaud mais athlétique, le teint basané, les cheveux d'ébène et une barbichette parfaitement taillée, il a un air de rebelle déchu, indomptable. Mais ce qui colle des frissons chez lui, c'est ses yeux. Cernés comme s'il était l'ennemi du sommeil. Et le pire, c'est les prunelles. Des putains de perles des îles... Grises, mais pas opaques... avec des reflets... des nuances... quelque chose comme _cinquante._.. ou plus encore. J'en sais trop rien.

Elles dégagent un truc pas rassurant.

La froideur du type qui a rien à perdre, ou qui a tout perdu.

Un danger de plus dans cette maudite forêt.

.

Une fois libéré, je récupère le nécessaire à l'étage et quitte le cottage.

Dehors, le calme de la nuit m'accueille, mais il ne présage de rien. Je respire une énorme bouffée d'air frais pour me requinquer et m'étire un peu, avant de me tourner vers le brun qui attend la suite avec une méfiance clairement affichée. Le pire, c'est que je peux rien promettre quant à sa sécurité si on va là-bas en pleine nuit... Mais il a tout du Saint-Thomas qui croit que ce qu'il voit, du coup, pas le choix. Une expédition nocturne vaut mieux qu'un long discours qu'il n'écouterait même pas.

« Ce s'ra dangereux. Va falloir être discret et prudent. » J'explique en le conduisant à l'arrière de la maison. « Toujours partant ? »

Je lui jette un coup d'œil et constate qu'il s'impatiente déjà. Comme quoi, j'ai bien cerné le personnage.

Je pourrais m'arrêter là, mais pour une fois que je peux citer Shakespeare avec quelqu'un qui s'y connait, je colle mes yeux dans les siens avant de souffler :

.

« Et quoi qu'il arrive cette nuit,  
confiez-le à votre réflexion, mais pas à votre langue. »

.

William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_, Acte I, scène 2.

.

.

* * *

**Citation**** : **

**« _Rien n'est bon ni mauvais en soi : tout dépend de ce que l'on en pense_** **» : Shakespeare, _Hamlet_, Acte II, scène II.**

* * *

**Réponses aux Guest :**

**_Abybu_ : Hello ! Merci beaucoup de me suivre et de ta review ! J'espère que la personnalité de Law continuera de te plaire ! Je fais mon max pour la respecter, même si, le contexte étant différent, je ne peux pas reproduire Law-riginal XD (le jeu de mot pourri de l'année ! mdrr) enfin bref, encore merci à toi ! J'espère te garder avec moi pour la suite ! :-)**

**_MissBananasplit_ : Ton impatience pour la suite me touche beaucoup ! Merci ! Tu attendais un 4ème chapitre "trop bien" *stresse* J'espère avoir répondu à cette attente ! Merci encore de me suivre ! :-)**

**_Tresor_ : Vous êtes à combien dans ta tête, dis-moi ? XD mdr tes reviews sont vraiment animées et pleines de bonne humeur, c'est top ! Je rigole en te lisant te poser plein de questions (la fille sadique XD), surtout sur Angel ! Je ne peux pas te dire si c'est Luffy, alors les paris continuent :3 mdr Encore un gros merci pour la pêche que tu mets dans tes reviews ! J'espère que tu restes pour la suite ! :-)**

* * *

**Voililou pour ce 4ème chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :-)**

**Prochainement, une petite expédition nocturne! Qui vient avec moi ? *_* **

**En espérant vous avoir pour la suite, je vous dis à bientôt ! Et merci de me lire ! ;-)**

**Ever. **


	5. Night climax

**Hello ! :-)**

**5ème chapitre en avance cette semaine car, suite à un imprévu, je ne pourrais pas poster mercredi !**

**Petite expédition de nuit dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^^**

**Petits rappels : Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama !**

**.**

**Je dis encore et toujours merci à celles/ceux? qui me lisent et pour les reviews reçues ! C'est un réel encouragement et ça fait chaud à mon petit cœur ! :3 Merci ! **

**Je ne m'attarde pas plus et vous souhaite une Très Bonne Lecture ! :-)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**05**

**Night climax**

* * *

.

.

.

« _Si nous oublions à quel point la grande nature sauvage est proche de nous dans la nuit,  
__elle viendra un jour nous emporter, car nous aurons oublié à quel point elle peut être terrible et bien réelle._ »  
Ray Bradbury, _Fahrenheit 451_, 1955.

.

.

**POV Law **

.

.

Cela fait un moment que nous nous enfonçons dans les entrailles de la _Forêt Blanche, _dans sa partie située de l'autre côté du cottage où je mets les pieds pour la première fois.

Souverain, le silence ne se laisse troubler que par les échos de la vie nocturne qui grouille dans les bois : chants stridents des grillons, légers bruissements de feuilles et battements d'ailes invisibles. Plus nous avançons, plus les faibles rayons du croissant lunaire peinent à filtrer à travers l'imposante voûte des arbres, nous cloisonnant dans une obscurité quasi-totale. L'air est frais, presque froid et imprégné d'une odeur de terre et de mousse qui se renforce peu à peu. L'atmosphère est à la fois calme et trouble. Imprévisible.

Vigilant, pour ne pas dire méfiant, j'éclaire les alentours avant de reprendre la suite du gamin. A environ deux mètres devant moi, celui-ci progresse d'un pas prudent mais assuré qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à sa connaissance des lieux et de ses dangers. Autrement dit, le pourcentage de (mal)chance pour qu'il me conduise -ni vu ni connu j't'embrouille- dans un guet-apens est réel. Situation fragile donc, critique surtout. Plus encore si elle implique l'intervention du "mystère" que je souhaite élucider. Néanmoins, j'ai la sensation qu'il ne triche pas, pour son propre bien.

Le voyant s'arrêter, je le rejoins en observant l'endroit avec attention. A partir de là où nous sommes, le sol s'incline en pente moyenne puis douce jusqu'à un plateau semblable dont je ne distingue rien pour le moment. Ace m'avertit que nous ne sommes plus très loin du but, avant de s'approcher d'un chêne en face duquel il s'accroupit. Lentement, il dirige son visage près du tronc et respire profondément, le regard concentré sur quelque chose que j'ignore et qui m'échappe. Impression somme toute déplaisante.

Depuis notre départ, c'est la troisième fois qu'il exécute cet étrange rituel et sincèrement, j'hésite entre douter de sa santé mentale, croire qu'il essaye (vainement) de m'effrayer en agissant bizarrement et considérer qu'il ne fait pas ça sans raison. De quoi me coller la migraine.

« J'peux savoir c'que tu fabriques ? »

Se relevant, il me souffle telle une confidence.

« J'm'assure qu'tout est OK. »

« En sentant l'écorce des arbres ? »

« Yep. Et c'est nickel. » Me snobe-t-il royalement. « On repart ! »

Putain de gosse... C'est comme ça qu'il espère le bénéfice du doute ?

Agacé, je m'apprête à lui rafraîchir la mémoire quant à la précarité de sa situation mais déjà, il dévale la pente d'un pas rapide et stable, me forçant à reporter la mise au point à plus tard. Un rictus revanchard aux lèvres j'amorce donc la descente, le mélange de feuilles mortes et brindilles au sol craquant bruyamment sous mes semelles.

En bas, la forêt s'étend sur terrain plat à perte de vue. Toujours des chênes et des sapins, quelques hêtres et beaucoup de buissons. Je suis accueilli par le hululement sombre d'un hibou perché sur une branche qui me surplombe. Éclairé par ma lampe, l'oiseau s'envole dans un battement d'ailes sonore, éveillant en moi une question restée sans réponse. A quelques pas devant, Ace observe les alentours avec précaution quand je le hèle, le faisant se retourner sèchement.

« Moins fort ! »

Insensible à son regard qui me mitraille, je réduis la distance entre nous pour capturer l'abysse de ses yeux. Je sens qu'il appréhende mes prochaines paroles et le silence que je garde n'en est que plus lourd. Le fait est que j'apprécie cruellement de le voir tendu, certainement à se creuser les méninges pour trouver une pirouette avec laquelle détourner la conversation si j'aborde un sujet sensible. Sauf que cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas faire.

« C'était quoi ces cris qu'tu poussais au cottage ? »

Mon ton est sec mais il semble soulagé. Pas la question tant redoutée, donc. Tellement pas d'ailleurs qu'il plaque ses mains sur ses hanches avant de lâcher fièrement.

« Ça t'a bluffé, hein? »

Néanmoins, jouer au malin avec moi est un très mauvais choix. Il percute en voyant mon regard s'assombrir.

« J'rigole pas, là. »

« C'est bon... Relax... » Soupire-t-il alors en reprenant la route, souhaitant clore la discussion. « J'suis juste... doué pour imiter les animaux... »

Il a l'air sincère. Toutefois, c'est loin de me contenter.

Alors que nous achevons la traversée d'une haie de buissons je reprends donc.

« Et le battement d'ailes que j'ai entendu, c'était quoi ? »

« Bah, moi... »

Mon scepticisme furieusement exacerbé, je saisis son bras et le fais pivoter pour coller mes yeux aux siens.

« Sans blague... Tu comptes me faire gober combien d'couleuvres comme ça ? »

« Mais j'mens pas putain ! »

De toute évidence contrarié, le gamin hausse le ton et m'assène un regard sombre censé me convaincre. Ben voyons.

« Prouves-le dans c'cas. » J'ordonne en le relâchant. « Allez, un joli batte... »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'achever ma phrase qu'il recule d'un pas et approche ses mains de sa bouche, ses doigts disposés méticuleusement pour former une sorte de couloir. Ses lèvres remuent alors, émettant un souffle sonore qui aidé par la gestuelle, s'élève jusqu'au ciel comme un oiseau en plein vol. Instantanément, l'image de la chouette désertant sa branche me revient à l'esprit et je me perds à l'écouter, surprenant ses prunelles perdues dans un horizon dont je ne sais rien, me demandant quel paysage il voit quand le battement d'ailes s'arrête.

Je peine à revenir à moi.

« Autre chose ? »

Téméraire, sa voix me ramène aux bois obscurs où nous sommes, que j'avais quitté sans m'en rendre compte. Je distingue alors son fin sourire à travers le halo lumineux de la lampe, signe qu'il devine m'avoir bluffé. Histoire d'éviter qu'il se la pète rien que pour m'emmerder, je décide de le prendre à son petit jeu. Après tout, il est impossible qu'il sache tout imiter.

« Le rossignol. » Je lâche avec un sourire fourbe. « Fais le rossignol et je m'avoues vaincu. »

Sans attendre, il me jette un regard hébété.

« Tu m'prends pour une boîte-à-meuh ou quoi ? »

« Ah, désolé hein... J'ai cru entendre que t'avais un "don". »

Sur ce, je le dépasse et savoure ma petite victoire en l'entendant râler et protester derrière moi.

A cet endroit les arbres sont moins contigus, ce qui permet aux rayons de la lune de se faire plus présents. Une légère brise serpente à travers les fûts et les buissons en sifflant, enveloppant les alentours d'une ambiance mystérieuse que certains jugeraient angoissante. Effrayante, même. Sans m'y attarder, je contourne un immense chêne, faisant fuir une horde de hérissons quand soudain, un son brise le silence avec douceur.

Inattendu, envoûtant, le chant mélodieux d'un rossignol se laisse porter par le vent et prend possession des bois, les faisant vibrer, me collant des frissons, me déconnectant du monde.

La mélodie est si fidèlement reproduite que je n'arrive pas à croire que ça vienne de lui et ce, alors même que la précédente imitation m'avait étonné. Lorsque je me retourne, reprenant la maîtrise de mon corps après un instant de flottement imparable, le gamin est introuvable. Sceptique de nature, je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de croire pour voir qu'à cet instant précis. Porté le chant, je reviens donc sur mes pas et fais le tour de plusieurs arbres avant de retrouver Ace, appuyé contre l'un deux, les yeux clos, sifflotant avec une aisance qui achève de me couper le souffle.

Les sons qui s'échappent de sa bouche sont aussi purs, cristallins que ceux de cet oiseau.

L'imitation est parfaite. Ensorcelante.

Un don, à n'en pas douter.

.

_« _Le genre d'aptitude qui t'aurait mis des étoiles plein les yeux, mon ange..._ »_

.

La mélodie s'achevant, les paupières du gamin se soulèvent et il manque de s'étouffer en me voyant devant lui.

De quoi casser la magie et me ramener sur terre avec fracas.

« Tu fous la trouille putain ! »

« Et comment j'aurais pu croire qu'c'était toi sans te voir ? »

Fuyant mon œillade glacée, il repart en baragouinant.

« Saint-Thomas quoi... »

« Pardon ? »

« Rien... »

Tss... Un vrai petit con.

La brise augmentant, je reprends la route à sa suite, une question me trottant dans la tête que je ne parviens pas à refréner.

« Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ? »

« De... les imitations ? »

Nous dépassons le gros chêne, effrayant de nouveau les hérissons lorsque j'acquiesce. Légèrement confus il répond.

« Depuis petit. Au début, j'imitais les animaux du quotidien pour rire... Ça plaisait beaucoup à _une personne_ de mon entourage... Du coup, j'me suis perfectionné. Faut croire qu'suis bon pour ça. »

A cet aveu, sa voix s'affaiblit comme s'il remuait les braises encore chaudes d'un passé pas si lointain mais très douloureux. Une sensation qui ne m'est pas étrangère. Aussi je n'ajoute rien, le laissant poursuivre sur un autre sujet tandis que nous gagnons une zone où les arbres sont de nouveau rapprochés, l'obscurité grandissant.

« En fait, j'aime beaucoup les animaux... » Dit-il en éclairant rapidement autour de nous. « Pas au point d'être végétarien, hein... J'suis carnivore et ici bah faut bien chasser de temps à autre. Mais j'le fais pour manger. Pas parce que ça m'fait plaisir. »

A ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à Teach. Ma main à couper que ce type ne tue pas que pour remplir son estomac, ni pour la vente. L'éclat meurtrier de ses prunelles exprimait à lui seul son amour du sang et de la victoire sur sa proie. Un chasseur, dans sa plus sinistre dimension.

La zone sombre n'est pas très vaste et nous la traversons en moins de dix minutes pour accéder à une nouvelle pente, laquelle débouche sur une sorte de petite clairière très peu boisée. De loin, j'aperçois les vestiges d'une construction en pierres du type obélisque dont il ne reste rien hormis le socle. Après un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, Ace m'annonce que nous sommes arrivés et me fait signe de descendre. En bas, la lumière de la lune perce suffisamment pour ne plus avoir besoin des lampes. Je m'approche du vieux support en pierres rongé par les ans et dévoré par le lierre tandis que le gamin observe les lieux.

Plusieurs minutes passent quand je le rejoins.

« On attend quoi ? »

« Il devrait être là... A moins qu'il ait eu moins d'chance aujourd'hui... »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ace murmure pour lui-même.

Une bonne tape à l'arrière du crâne le ramène sur terre et il me foudroie des yeux, délicate attention que je lui rends dans la foulée.

« J't'ai posé une question. On est censés trouver quoi ici ? J'espère qu't'essayes pas de m'embrouiller parce que... quoi ? »

D'un coup, il semble percuter sur un élément qui le fait pâlir et se mordille les lèvres avec inquiétude, exactement le genre de truc qui me met les nerfs. Je n'ai toutefois pas le temps de parler qu'il se précipite vers l'un des rares arbres de la clairière devant lequel il s'accroupit, reprenant son petit manège. Immédiatement, mon agacement afflue.

« Tu fous quoi bon sang ? »

M'approchant en grognant, je surprends une ribambelle de jurons étouffés lorsqu'il se relève et me fait face, agité.

« J'ai pas été assez prudent... » Lâche-t-il, un mauvais pressentiment me collant alors à la peau. « J'aurais dû vérifier plus haut... mais c'est toi aussi ! Avec ton rossignol et tes questions ! »

Pardon... ?!

« J'espère que tu plaisantes ! » Je fulmine. « Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

« On remonte. Faut partir d'ici. »

Déjà, il est prêt à y aller mais je l'attrape par le bras pour exiger des explications. Au même moment, plusieurs oiseaux se mettent à crier, quittant brusquement les arbres en amont de la pente, à l'opposé du point d'où nous venons. J'aperçois un faisceau lumineux qui perce à travers l'obscurité et approche. Un sifflement rauque s'élève, tandis qu'Ace semble avoir deviné ce qui s'apprête à nous tomber dessus.

« Merde putain... ! » Bredouille-t-il. « Manquait plus qu'lui... »

« Qu'est-ce...? »

Sans me laisser finir, il m'empoigne par le bras et m'attire derrière le socle en ruines pour nous dissimuler à la vue de Teach qui apparaît au sommet de la pente, traînant quelque chose derrière lui. Observant ce dernier par le biais d'une légère fente dans la pierre, Ace devance mes interrogations.

« La clairière est trop dégagée pour qu'on parte sans qu'il nous voit... » Explique-t-il, si bas que je peine à l'entendre. « Le temps d'monter la pente, il nous aurait repérés... »

« T'es pas plutôt d'mèche avec lui ? »

A cette insinuation, il détache ses yeux de la fissure et me regarde, révolté. Son opinion du chasseur est au moins égale à la mienne, voire pire.

« J'suis-PAS-avec-lui. » Martèle-t-il. « J'ai gaffé sur autre chose... J'm'attendais pas à c'qu'il débarque _en plus_ ici... »

Là-dessus, il reprend son poste d'observation.

Pour ma part, le gros lard a beau être dangereux, je ne supporte pas d'être caché comme s'il me faisait peur, mais Ace semble le prendre encore plus au sérieux vu la tension extrême qui l'anime. Son corps est crispé. Tous ses sens sont aux aguets. Je devine qu'il réfléchit à s'en coller la migraine à un moyen de nous sortir de là sans attirer son attention.

« J'te rappelle que j'ai mon flingue. »

« Non ! Il en a pas l'air mais il a de bons réflexes ! Si tu le rates, lui te ratera pas ! »

Genre je sais pas tirer... !

Je commence sérieusement à être énervé mais inflexible et insensible à mon mécontentement, il se concentre sur la fissure. Soupirant lourdement, je me rapproche donc pour voir ce que fabrique le barbu. Un coup d'œil m'apprend qu'il a dévalé la pente, traînant par une corde le cadavre d'un jeune loup au pelage gris tâché de sang. En le voyant, Ace frémit et déglutit difficilement, son état se passant de mots quand la voix grasse et discordante de Teach entonne un chant odieux qui me retourne l'estomac illico.

.

_A bas la bête, à bas le monstre,  
__Tuée par un pic, ouverte en deux,  
__Je m'en vais lui crever le cœur,  
__Je m'en vais lui percer les yeux..._

_._

« J'déteste ce chant putain... »

Se détournant de la fissure, le gamin s'efforce de calmer ses nerfs mais sa voix est troublée. Brisée. Le laissant se ressaisir, je poursuis l'observation du chasseur.

Assis en tailleur par terre à plusieurs mètres du socle, il m'apparaît à présent de profil. Le chant est remplacé par un rire méprisant qui l'accompagne tandis qu'il sort un couteau et l'aiguise, l'animal ensanglanté devant lui.

« Il fout quoi c'connard ? » Je lâche, attirant l'attention d'Ace qui regarde à son tour par l'interstice.

Au même moment, le ricament de Teach s'arrête. Tout aussi brusquement il se lève, se livrant à fou-rire joyeux, perfide, avant de gueuler à haute voix :

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Qui est là ? »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Non... Non, non, non, non...!

Il nous a repérés ! Comment ?! Vu la distance, c'est impossible qu'il nous ait entendus parler... !

Etant donné l'autre danger qui plane par ici, je comptais sur le temps pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais la situation va prendre des proportions ingérables...

A travers la fente, Teach regarde en direction du socle, son visage se déformant par un sourire bestial. Que faire ?! L'endroit est trop dégagé pour déguerpir sans qu'il nous attaque !

Mille et une situations défavorables se pressent dans mon esprit et je me mords les lèvres, ne supportant pas l'idée d'être à sa merci quand un bruissement soudain à côté de moi me fait jeter un œil au brun.

PUTAIN DE... ! IL S'EST LEVÉ ?!

Debout, les mains dans les poches, le nouveau locataire du cottage fait face à Teach comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'était pas caché derrière ce socle une seconde auparavant. J'ai beau me frotter les yeux et les rouvrir, c'est dangereux, suicidaire... mais c'est bien réel. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête... Un mal de crâne terrible me vrille le cerveau... Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'écarte du sous-bassement, se dirigeant lentement vers le chasseur. Bordel de merde! Il croit quoi ?! J'espère qu'il compte pas sur moi pour assurer ses arrières parce que je sèche sérieux !

L'œil collé à la fissure, stressé comme pas deux, je vois le brun se poster à quelques mètres de son vis-à-vis dont le sourire s'est encore élargi.

Pourtant, loin de paraître inquiet il affiche ce putain de flegme naturel, genre rien ne lui fait peur.

« Teach c'est ça ? J'peux savoir c'que vous faites ici ? »

Tain ! Et il demande ça en mode Shérif quoi ! Bordel... Teach repart dans un rire glauque cependant que je ne quitte pas le brun des yeux. Est-ce que ce type ressent la peur ? Il est tellement confiant que je pourrais presque croire qu'il a un plan ou une arme secrète... mais il a rien j'en suis sûr ! Que du bluff ! Et pas de limite aussi ! C'est un putain de kamikaze, voilà c'qu'il est ! Ingérable, imprévisible, dangereux... Et à cet instant précis, il est assurément l'homme le plus charismatique que j'ai vu de ma vie, exception faite de mon "père" dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Sans cesser de le regarder, je sens ma tension monter d'un cran quand le chasseur avance de quelques pas vers lui. La brise qui souffle me glace le sang. Dans le ciel, un nuage s'approche lentement de la lune. A l'instant où elle sera obstruée, il sera probablement trop tard. Ça plus l'épée de Damoclès qui nous menace en restant ici... Il faut que je fasse quelque chose mais quoi ?!

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Teach s'est avancé vers moi sans cesser de rire, s'égosillant comme un porc qu'on égorge.

Ses yeux sont ancrés aux miens. Il me jauge, encore.

« Monsieur Heart ! » Lâche-t-il, faussement cordial. « Qu'est-ce que _vous_, vous faites là ? Vot' baraque est pas dans l'coin... Caché derrière c'vieux socle en plus... Est-ce que... j'vous intéresse ? »

Sa provocation nauséeuse me hérisse le poil mais je ne laisse rien paraître et réponds calmement, jouant avec ses nerfs.

« J'me promène, histoire de connaître les environs. J'me suis posé là et j'ai fini par m'assoupir quand un refrain désagréable m'a réveillé. Il s'avère que c'était vous. »

Un sourire étire son visage, de plus en plus sombre.

« Aussi simple que ça hein ? » Susurre-t-il avant de reprendre, plein de fierté. « Navré l'ami, j'allais profiter d'mon gibier... »

Avec son pouce, il désigne le cadavre du loup dans son dos.

Le corps a été transpercé à de nombreuses reprises, signe qu'il s'est acharné dessus, certainement au point que l'animal réclame sa propre mort.

Le spectacle est répugnant. Insupportable.

« Vous vous d'mandez pourquoi j'tues des loups ? »

« Pour le plaisir, je suppose. »

Aussitôt, l'enfoiré ricane.

J'ai envie de lui fracasser le crâne contre un arbre.

« Y a des proies d'valeur dans cette forêt. J'vous l'ai dit et ça en fait partie. » Précise-t-il, sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres épaisses. « La _médecine de loup_, vous connaissez ? »

A ces mots, ma crispation augmente. Encore une stupidité de l'ancien temps, bordel. Une croyance en la mystification du loup après sa mort, où la consommation de ses organes accommodés et accompagnés de diverses sortes, le tout sous couvert d'incantations est censé donner aux hommes guérison de maux ou amplifier leurs capacités physiques : obtention de la force offensive et défensive de l'animal, invincibilité à la course, amélioration de la vue et j'en passe. Un amas de conneries à l'état pur.

« Si j'bouffe le cœur, j'avale sa force. »

« Vous croyez en ces inepties ? »

« Zehahahahaha ! Heart vous abusez ! Vous connaissez l'village et mes croyances vous étonnent ? »

Disant cela, il saisit l'un des pistolets qu'il porte à la ceinture et le pointe vers moi. Mon revolver le menace aussitôt. Sans se départir de son sourire, il poursuit.

« Coriace, hein. Allez, arrêtez d'jouer et dites-moi plutôt si vous êtes seul ici... »

Comment ? Il a deviné pour Ace ? Non... On dirait plutôt qu'il tâte le terrain. Cependant, l'impression que j'ai est bizarre... Dérangeante...

Son visage est creusé par l'anticipation, la soif de quelque chose qui m'échappe. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut exactement ?

« Je suis seul. Ça vous dérange? »

Ma question ne lui plait pas mais il ricane tandis que l'ambiance dans la clairière change lentement.

Progressant peu à peu, un nuage commence à recouvrir la lune, menaçant de nous plonger dans l'obscurité. Le pire changement, au pire moment.

« Non, Heart. C'qui me dérange, c'est la _différence_... Votre odeur est différente... comme si vous portiez aussi la senteur d'un autre... »

L'endroit s'assombrit alors. Tout se bouscule à une vitesse prodigieuse.

Teach sourit et mon doigt se pose sur la détente, prêt à l'enfoncer quand sortant de nulle part tel un éclair foudroyant un loup se jette brusquement sur lui, l'assaut féroce le propulsant au sol. Dans l'affrontement, il perd son arme et je m'apprête à tirer quand une main emprisonne mon poignet et me tire en arrière.

Ace.

« On dégage ! Vite ! »

C'est un ordre et je déteste ça, mais il s'en contrefout.

Je le sens aux abois, tendu et pressé comme si quelque chose de plus dangereux que Teach était en route. Une chose dont on ne pourrait pas échapper.

Au même moment, des grognements semblables à de puissants coups de tonnerre résonnent aux alentours, faisant presque trembler les bois. Les oiseaux paniquent et s'envolent au loin. La nature entière semble faire place nette tandis que derrière nous, des coups de feux retentissent. Le gamin frémit et serre mon poignet plus fort mais il ne regarde pas en arrière, de peur de perdre ses moyens. Lorsque nous remontons la pente, lampes allumées, j'ai l'étrange sensation que la forêt dégage une atmosphère différente. Inquiétante.

Je demande à nouveau ce qu'il se passe quand sa voix retentit entre deux souffles.

« La meute est lâchée ! On est sur le territoire de l'alpha, c'est ça le problème ! »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Bordel ! Dire que j'pensais avoir de la chance ce soir... ! Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop !

Sans même le voir, je devine que le brun me tue du regard, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis pour le moment. Ce connard de Teach a tué un loup. Ils sont sûrement là pour lui mais faut pas qu'on traîne dans les parages !

La zone sombre de la forêt apparaît devant nous et j'accélère ma course. On sera hors de danger au moins après le gros chêne aux hérissons. Je l'avertis et nous pressons le pas au milieu des bois, le vent sifflant comme une plainte rauque, malfaisante. Je slalome rapidement, évitant les racines et constate -sans grand étonnement- qu'il coure avec autant d'aisance que moi, si ce n'est plus encore.

Nous sommes à la moitié du chemin quand un grondement bestial retentit derrière nous, signe qu'un loup nous poursuit. Peut-être même plusieurs. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué et nous filons aussi vite que possible à travers les buissons, tandis que la menace se rapproche. Lorsque le brun se retourne et s'arrête, son revolver à la main, je manque de trébucher.

« Tu fous quoi ?! » Je gueule en le rejoignant. « Tu vas pas tirer ! »

Mon injonction le fait grincer des dents et il me jette un regard glacial qui me fait réaliser une chose, aussi folle soit-elle. Ce type fonctionne à l'envers... Sa colère affichée comme au cottage n'est rien en comparaison du calme qu'il arbore à présent. Là, son apparence ne reflète aucun trouble. Il a l'air posé mais je sens qu'à l'intérieur, il bouillonne d'une colère noire. Je frissonne, plus encore en voyant le loup gagner du terrain.

« Tu préfères quoi ? Qu'on s'fasse attaquer ? »

Sa voix déchire le silence et il lève son arme, cependant que je le pousse pour éviter qu'il ne vise l'animal.

Au même moment, un grognement résonne derrière moi.

Jour de chance, mon cul...

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Non mais... il fout quoi cet imbécile ?! J'allais tirer et il se jette sur moi ! Il pense à quoi bordel ?! Est-ce qu'il pense au moins ? Ou il a une noix à la place du cerveau ! Putain !

Sous nos yeux, un loup adulte au pelage noir et cendré montre les crocs, ses prunelles brillant d'un éclat carnassier, prêt à bondir et crever la faible distance qui le sépare encore de nous, mais le gamin persiste à m'empêcher d'utiliser mon arme. Dans un grondement sauvage, il reprend sa course vers nous et c'est limite si Ace ne se place pas entre moi et le prédateur... ! Tendu à l'extrême ma colère explose quand, en une fraction de secondes, un autre loup surgit des fourrés et s'attaque à notre opposant. A sa robe flamboyante, je reconnais celui qui s'est jeté sur Teach un peu plus tôt. Sans pitié, sa mâchoire se referme sur le garrot de son congénère tandis qu'à nouveau, Ace m'entraîne à sa suite dans l'obscurité. Mais si je le suis d'un pas pressé, c'est certainement pas pour lui lancer des confettis. J'espère qu'il le sait. Il va s'en mordre les doigts.

.

**Plus tard...**

.

« Mais j'te dis qu'j'ai pas manigancé tout ça ! »

Aux abords de la bâtisse, Ace est encore essoufflé quand je l'attrape fermement par le bras.

Il a la gorge sèche, ses mèches noires sont collées à son front mais ses yeux me confrontent inlassablement.

Je sens qu'il a compris comment je fonctionne et que mon calme est la pire tempête qu'il puisse essuyer. Pourtant, il s'obstine à me tenir tête.

« Tu vas arrêter d'te foutre de moi, oui ou merde ?! »

« C'est pas l'cas ! Si tu m'laisses, j'vais t'expliquer ! »

Un sourire agacé se dessine sur mes lèvres et je m'apprête à mettre un terme à son petit jeu, direction le village, quand un bruit de course rapide et des grondements me font me retourner vivement. J'ai à peine le temps de pivoter que je revis trait pour trait la scène de la veille. Mais de face, cette fois.

Aussi insensé que ça puisse paraître... c'était bien ça.

Le loup au pelage brun-roux se jette sur moi et je tombe violemment au sol, les hautes herbes amortissant la chute qui n'en est pas moins rude. Désagréable.

J'ouvre les yeux dans la foulée pour croiser des iris dorées menaçantes et des crocs à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Un grognement éclate, qui achève de me sonner, tandis que le visage d'Ace apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Ses mèches encadrent son visage et je distingue vaguement ses tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux sont cramponnés aux miens. Un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres, amusé.

« La voilà ta réponse. » Siffle-t-il, profitant sans vergogne de mon état second. « Je te présente celui qu'on était partis voir : Hiken. »

Il s'arrête un moment et son regard gagne en intensité lorsqu'il m'annonce en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« J'vais enfin pouvoir t'expliquer les choses... Trafalgar Law. »

Et là, j'ignore si c'est la présence du loup ou le fait encore plus improbable qu'il connaissance mon nom, mais la seule chose que j'ai en tête est cette réplique d'_Hamlet_ qui m'a toujours laissé sceptique.

Toujours, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

.

« _Il y a plus de choses sur la terre et dans le ciel, Horatio,  
__qu'il n'en est rêvé dans votre philosophie._ »  
William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_, Acte I, Scène V.

.

.

* * *

**Réponses aux Guest : **

**_CornichonMagic_ : Bienvenue au cottage ! :-) Merci beaucoup de ta review et de tes encouragements ! Je suis ravie que tu me suives et que le suspens te plaise ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! :3**

**_MissBananasplit_ : Hello ! Merci de tes compliments ! Beaucoup de paris sur Luffy en angel ! Hélas, pas de réponse ici, les paris continuent donc ;) J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! **

**_QueenOfPeanut_ : Bienvenue au cottage ! ^^ Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée... Merci ! Savoir que tu n'es pas fan du surnaturel et qu'après t'être laissée tenter tu as aimé, ça me fais trop plaisir! Tes compliments m'ont fait rougir aussi *_* merci beaucoup... Je stresse pour la suite, mais du bon stress ! :-) En réponse à ta question, "angel" est bien un garçon. Il est vrai que Law est un poil plus colérique que Law-riginal (fan de mon jeu de mots mdr XD), mais comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, il fonctionne un peu "à l'envers" mdr. Pas de Marco en phénix dans ce chapitre XD pour le coup, j'ai pas été trop surnaturelle... j'espère que ça ne t'a pas déplu ! ^^ Enfin, j'avoue être fan de suspens X) je crains de rien pouvoir y faire :3 J'espère que la suite t'a plu et merci de me suivre ! :-) **

**_Tresor_ : Hello à vous toutes ! XD Effectivement, toi et ta conscience n'êtes pas passées inaperçues et je vous ai reconnues ! Merci de me suivre avec autant de bonne humeur ! Encore un vote pour Luffy en angel ! En attente de la réponse donc... ^^ Petite précision, l'histoire se déroule sur l'île de Dressrosa agencée à ma sauce, mais inspirée de One Piece évidemment. Après, il est vrai que tout le monde ne se balade pas avec une arme ! Law a-t-il une raison spéciale d'en avoir une ? Qui sait ? XD Je suis contente que tu te plaises au cottage et espère que la suite t'a plu ! :-) **

* * *

**Voililou ! **

**L'expédition nocturne s'achève mais la nuit n'est pas finie ! :-) Encore moins le lendemain... ! **

**En espérant que vous restiez dormir au cottage, je vous remercie encore et beaucoup de me lire ! **

**A bientôt pour la suite ! :3**

**Ever. **


	6. Crépuscule

**Hello hello ! ^^**

**Le 6ème chapitre est servi avec au menu quelques explications, un brin de mystère et une pincée de détails sur l'état intérieur des personnages qui sera approfondi par la suite ! :)**

**Petits rappels : Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama !**

**.**

**Je me répète encore mais ce n'est jamais trop : MERCI ! **

**Merci beaucoup de me lire, à celles qui me suivent et mettent cette histoire parmi leurs favorites ! C'est une vraie source d'encouragements ! Et merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! ;) Vos questionnements sur l'intrigue me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! ^^**

**Un merci spécial à flllora pour sa review et pour me suivre ! ainsi qu'à Traffy.D pour me suivre et m'avoir mis en favori ! Ça me fait trop plaisir ! :-)**

**Sur ce, eh bien... Très Bonne Lecture ! ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**06**

**Crépuscule**

* * *

.

.

.

_« Les décisions représentent seulement le commencement de quelque chose. __»  
_Paulo Coelho, _L'Alchimiste_, 1988.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

_« Que t'aimes pas le pain j'veux bien, mais la barbe à papa... »_

_A la fois incrédule et désappointé, tu captures un nuage rose entre tes doigts et l'avale tandis que __nous prenons part à l'effervescence qui règne sur l'esplanade d'Acacia. _

_Comme chaque année à cette période, la ville -principal port de Dressrosa et voisine de la capitale- __célèbre l'arrivée de la saison chaude par un _festival __réunissant petits et grands dans une ambiance joyeuse et conviviale. P____our l'occasion, des ___stands de nourriture divers et variés fleurissent, des musiciens jouent gaiement dans les rues bondées, surplombées de guirlandes multicolores, __leurs airs accompagnant les prestations des jongleurs, acrobates et autres mimes venus égayer la fête. __Partout des rires résonnent, ainsi que des bribes de conversations animées par l'alcool et la bonne humeur. __Armés de leurs ballons et autres moulins à vent en papier, les enfants courent sans regarder où ils vont et j'en évite un de justesse, le foudroyant du regard avant de me tourner vers toi en soupirant._

_« Parce que tu croyais qu'j'en mangerais pour tes beaux yeux? » _

_Aussitôt, tu me toise exaspéré. _

_J'ai l'impression que tu hésites entre rire et t'énerver. Aussi, je soutiens ton regard dans l'attente, savourant le plaisir d'être ta cible quand ta voix mielleuse me tire de mes pensées._

_« Le monde ne se limite pas à l'amertume du chocolat noir tu sais... » _

_Disant cela, tu agites ta sucrerie sous mon nez mais je te dépasse sans regret. _

_« Le mien, oui. »_

_Non mais franchement... Ta capacité ou plutôt ta stupide manie d'espérer l'impossible me surprendra toujours. Tu as beau savoir que je ne ferais pas quelque chose,__ tu tentes quand même le diable, surtout quand tu espères __me voir sourire d'un air joyeux et détendu... d'un air niais débile oui. __Je te le dis souvent, t'es fêlé du bocal et pas qu'un peu._

_Arrivé à la fontaine située en marge des festivités, je savoure la tranquillité des lieux et te laisse me rejoindre quand un vent léger se met à souffler, emportant le ballon d'une fillette dont les larmes ne tardent pas. Sans attendre, tu te précipites et saute sur le rebord de la fontaine pour tenter de le récupérer, mais sous l'impulsion de la brise celui-ci échappe à ta portée. Aussitôt, les __pleurs de la gamine redoublent et tu grimaces, déçu de n'avoir rien pu faire. Déjà, le ballon s'élève et tend à devenir une tâche rouge dans le ciel __quand un cri perçant tranche l'air aux alentours. Sorti de nulle part, un aigle royal file alors dans sa direction, capturant la ficelle entre ses serres avant de tournoyer majestueusement, rejoignant un homme sur la main gantée duquel il se pose docilement. __Le type aux allures de voyageur échange avec l'oiseau un regard entendu d'une extrême intensité, clôturant cette scène rare et stupéfiante sous les applaudissements des témoins._

_Grand et athlétique, l'inconnu a un visage long, des traits marqués et des cheveux blonds coiffés en ananas, une particularité qui pourtant, n'altère en rien sa prestance. D'un pas ferme, il nous rejoint pour rendre son bien à la fillette et s'apprête à __rebrousser chemin lorsque ta main s'approche des plumes fauves du rapace, lequel manque de peu de t'arracher un doigt. __Effrayée, la gamine déguerpit en criant tandis que tu ouvres de grands yeux, sifflant ce petit air "j'ai échappé belle" qui ne fait rire que toi. Mis hors de moi par ton inconscience, je vais __t'engueuler mais son dresseur me devance. _

_« Bordel ! __» __S'écrie-t-il. __« __Vous croyez qu'on touche un aigle comme ça ?! » _

_« Il avait pas l'air farouche... » _

_Contrit, tu désignes l'animal dont les yeux d'or vont et viennent de son maître à nous. Celui-ci__ réplique, pas calmé pour un sou._

_« Avec moi non, évidemment ! Mais vous auriez pu avoir les doigts coup... » _

_Lorsqu'il s'arrête, je devine à son changement d'expression qu'il vient de te reconnaître. Instantanément, les mots se noient dans sa gorge et il se frappe la tempe, penaud. « Merde ! Vous êtes...»_

_« … un type qui a agi sans réfléchir. » Lances-tu cependant, l'intimant __à ne pas donner d'importance à sa découverte._

_D'abord étonné, il finit par accepter et se présenter à nous, son emportement envolé, anéanti par cette aura douce et puissante qui t'enveloppe et qu'on remarque, lorsqu'on se perd à t'observer trop longtemps. N__ous fîmes alors la connaissance de Marco, fauconnier officiant à Shabondy actuellement de passage à Dressrosa et de Phoe, son allié et ami. Pendant un long moment, il nous parla de son art et répondit à tes questions sur le lien qui les unit, lequel s'est construit par le biais du dressage avant de se transformer en une réelle amitié. _

_A présent, l'après-midi touche à sa fin. __Le festival bat son plein sous les rayons rougeoyants du soleil tandis que nous quittons la grande place. __Ta voix s'élève, pensive et rêveuse._

_« Tu t'rends compte ? Leur relation est incroyable... Elle s'est construite grâce au dressage et à force de temps mais d'après lui, il existerait des personnes capables de se lier avec un animal sauvage naturellement... Dès une première rencontre... C'est fou... Une relation immédiate... basée sur l'instinct... Ce doit être hallucinant à voir... » _

_« Et bien sûr tu y crois... »_

_Ni une ni deux, tu me jettes un regard courroucé. _

_« Bordel Law ! T'es né avec l'option brise-rêve ou quoi ? » _

_« Avec l'option lucide. » _

_Tandis que tu lèves les yeux au ciel, j'ai __envie d'enchaîner sur le fait qu'être naïf mène irrémédiablement à se faire couillonner mais déjà, tu emprisonnes mon regard dans le tien. La lueur mutine qui y danse est si vive qu'elle me perturbe plus que de raison. __Une envie irrésistible d'effleurer ta joue s'empare de moi lorsque tu reprends, me ramenant à la réalité._

_« Tu sais quoi ? J'espère qu'un jour, tu rencontreras une personne avec un don comme ça ! » _

_« Pour avoir le plaisir de me dire que tu avais raison ? »_

_« Si je suis avec toi à ce moment là, je me gênerais pas. »_

_« Et où tu pourrais être d'autre ? » _

_Fronçant les sourcils, ma voix claque et dans la seconde, tes prunelles sont traversées d'un éclat de surprise. __Tu me regardes alors longuement, perdu entre émotion et une chose qui m'échappe et semble te troubler, t'effrayer presque. __Je veux t'interroger quand ton sourire revient, franc et lumineux, si beau qu'il me fait frissonner. __En riant, tu finis néanmoins par te demander à toi-même où tu pourrais être, si tu n'es pas avec moi..._

_Oui... où ?_

.

.

Lentement, mes paupières se soulèvent, lourdes d'un sommeil qui n'a que peu duré.

Autour de moi, la pièce est plongée dans un noir relatif laissant entrevoir les meubles et l'ajustement des lieux, signe que la nuit touche à sa fin. Pourtant, je reste allongé sur le vieux canapé du salon, immobile, mes yeux rivés au plafond, refusant d'admettre que finalement tu n'étais pas avec moi, penser à l'endroit où tu te trouves me retournant le cœur.

La capacité de se lier à un animal sauvage naturellement...

Ce jour-là, j'en avais cruellement douté et même à présent, j'ai un mal terrible à accepter l'idée tant elle me paraît irréelle. La scène date d'à peine quelques heures, mais son parfum est celui d'un songe qui aurait été fantasmé par mon esprit en manque de repos. D'ailleurs, tout ce qui se rattache au gamin est pétri de la même pâte, celle de l'improbabilité et de l'incertitude embrumant ma conscience, irrémédiablement...

.

.

**Plus tôt dans la nuit...**

.

_« J'vais enfin pouvoir t'expliquer les choses... Trafalgar Law. »_

_._

_La voix d'Ace résonne dans ma tête et un trop-plein de questions s'y presse cependant qu'il plonge une main dans le pelage du loup avec une douceur témoignant de son attachement à ce dernier. Loin d'y être insensible, l'animal se calme lentement. Ses grognements se muent en un long ronronnement et il s'écarte de moi, sans que ses pupilles ambrées ne me lâchent pour autant. Prêt à mordre, au moindre agissement suspect de ma part._

_Difficilement, je me redresse en position assise, une vague sensation de douleur me parcourant le dos telle une colonie d'aiguilles s'enfonçant dans ma chair. Un affreux mal de crâne me saisit. Alors que ma vision se stabilise un peu, le gamin se décide à lever le voile sur son fatras de mystères. Pas trop tôt._

_« J'crois qu'le mieux, c'est d'commencer par Hiken... » Souffle-t-il._

_« Commence par c'que tu veux, mais déballe. »_

_Impatient d'en finir avec ces zones d'ombres, mon ton est glacial et il gonfle les joues d'un air renfrogné._

_« J'adoucie l'atmosphère, quoi ! T'es franchement pas drôle ! »_

_« Jamais été. »_

_« Ben ça ! Sûr qu'le jour où tu feras un trait d'humour, il pleuvra dans l'cul des poules ! »_

_« Pardon ?! »_

_L'agressivité de ma voix fait gronder le loup tandis qu'Ace soutient effrontément mon regard. Le sien est franc, un chouïa amusé aussi. Mais il a la sagesse de ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur un feu trop attisé et reprend, semblant chercher les mots justes pour dépeindre la situation._

_« Quand j'l'ai vu pour la première fois, il venait d'se faire avoir par un piège certainement posé par Teach... Une de ses pattes était prisonnière et il luttait vainement pour s'en défaire. Se sont ses plaintes de douleur qui m'ont alerté... » Commence-t-il, reprenant ses caresses sur le dos de l'animal qui s'allonge entre lui et moi. « Je savais qu'je risquais ma peau à m'en approcher mais sa souffrance était insupportable... J'voulais pas qu'Teach finisse par le retrouver... Il est si beau... T'as vu son pelage ? Roux, flamboyant comme les flammes... C'est pourquoi je l'ai appelé Hiken, qui signifie... »_

_« Tu digresses... »_

_« J'raconte comme je veux ! »_

_Nullement décidé à suivre mes règles, le gamin me lance un regard noir avant de m'apprendre qu'Hiken signifie "Poing ardent" en vieux dialecte. J'ai beau m'en ficher royalement, il est trop absorbé par ses pensées pour le voir, hésitant à dire quelque chose avant de finalement se lancer._

_« J'sais pas trop comment s'est arrivé... » Murmure-t-il, sa voix lointaine m'interpellant. « Au départ, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'tuer mais en croisant son regard... il s'est passé un truc. J'ignore combien d'temps je l'ai observé, mais il est venu vers moi et j'ai pu l'caresser... Il m'a laissé lui ôter l'entrave et j'ai fais d'mon mieux pour l'soigner. J'ai senti qu'il me faisait confiance et... on est devenus si proches... Les loups vivent en meute, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est rejeté... peut-être à cause de moi... pourtant, il refuse de m'laisser... Il m'aide et moi je... je l'aime beaucoup... »_

_Ace a parlé sans quitter le loup des yeux, plongé à corps perdu dans ses souvenirs. __J'aimerais ricaner, soutenir qu'il se fout de ma gueule, qu'il a tout inventé mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne peux pas nier l'émotion qu'il porte et qu'il me transmet. Lorsqu'il lève son regard vers moi, mon silence devenant pesant, je soupire bruyamment. _

_« J'avais senti qu'un animal s'était jeté sur moi, mais un loup... »_

_J'ai beau faire face à la vérité, je peine à y croire. D'ailleurs, même le gamin semble dépassé par l'étrangeté du lien qui l'unit à cet animal... __A croire que je rêve les yeux ouverts._

_« A la base, je voulais t'effrayer... » Reprend-t-il doucement. « ...qu'en voyant un loup au cottage... dans cette mare de sang... tu penses à une apparition diabolique et qu'tu t'en aille mais Hiken s'est jeté sur toi... Bon, grâce à ça j'ai pu t'endormir plus facilement... tant mieux vu qu't'avais une arme mais... c'était pas prémédité. J'veux dire, c'est pas comme si j'lui donnais des ordres qu'il exécute automatiquement... il reste un animal sauvage... »_

_Rien à voir avec du dressage._  
_Une relation qui apparaît naturellement, dès la première rencontre._  
_C'est juste insensé..._

_Sentant ma migraine revenir, je me masse les tempes avant de l'interroger sur les événements de cette nuit. _

_Ses yeux sombres ancrés aux miens, le gamin poursuit._

_« La clairière est son lieu préféré, enfin était... Après la chasse, il avait l'habitude d'y aller pour manger sa proie... J'connais son odeur alors sur l'trajet, j'ai vérifié qu'elle imprégnait les arbres pour m'assurer que c'était toujours son territoire... Mais j'ai arrêté avant qu'on descende la pente et en l'voyant pas venir, j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait... »_

_Il s'arrête alors un moment, me laissant assimiler ses explications. _

_Je devine aisément la suite._

_« C'était plus son territoire. »_

_Il confirme, apparemment désolé._

_« En m'approchant d'un des arbres de la clairière, j'ai reconnu l'odeur de l'alpha, le seigneur de la principale meute de la forêt. C'est pourquoi j'voulais qu'on fiche le camp rapidement, mais tu m'as retenu et dans la foulée, l'autre connard s'est pointé... Tout s'est chamboulé... »_

_Teach..._

_J'ai pas mal de questions en réserve à son sujet, mais il y a un point que je veux absolument éclaircir._

_« Et donc... Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Trafalgar Law ? »_

_Glacial, je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Contre toute attente, il soupire puis ose un petit rire, lequel désamorce quelque peu la tension._

_« Disons que... j'ai un peu fouillé ton pick-up quand t'étais endormi. En plus des papiers de ton portefeuille, j'ai vu ceux qui étaient dans la boîte à gant et bon... t'as plus une tête à t'appeler Trafalgar que Heart, sans compter qu'on cache toujours ce qu'on veut taire... donc la vérité. J'me trompe ? »_

_Préférant rester silencieux, mon regard lui apprend néanmoins que sans son protecteur à quatre pattes, il lui manquerait déjà quelques dents. Je m'attends aussitôt à ce qu'il savoure son petit avantage mais il devient brusquement sérieux. Son visage se tend et il déglutit avant de souffler._

_« Je ferais rien contre toi. »_

_Je vois aussitôt où il veut en venir. _

_Un point de taille que j'avais presque oublié._

_Tandis qu'Ace attend, suspendu à mes lèvres, je réalise qu'il n'a au final que peu d'options. Ses actions prouvent qu'il n'a jamais envisagé de me tuer et bien qu'il ait un loup acquis à sa cause, je sens qu'il ne lui demandera pas de m'attaquer. Il a beau dire qu'il restera en dépit de ma décision, ce n'est qu'un écran de fumée. M'effrayer était sa seule solution. Celle-ci ayant échoué, si je lui refuse l'accès au cottage, il n'aura d'autre choix que de s'y conformer. C'est ce que disent ses yeux, bien malgré eux. C'est aussi, étrangement, la sensation que j'ai après lui avoir parlé._

_Avec une aspirine et du sommeil, ma réponse serait probablement différente mais pour une raison inconnue, je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre. C'est ainsi qu'on fait des erreurs, je le sais... Est-ce un luxe que je peux me permettre en toute connaissance de cause ? J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé ou trop peu, lorsque je réponds._

_« J'veux pas savoir que t'es là. C'est clair ? »_

.

Les yeux toujours ancrés au plafond, je plaque un bras sur mon front en me demandant dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré cependant que derrière les rideaux déchirés, les premiers rayons du soleil s'engouffrent lentement.

J'ai le sentiment insondable d'être au crépuscule de quelque chose, mais quoi ?

.

.

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Quand je me lève ce matin, je suis dans une confusion monstre.

Certes, je me réveille dans la petite chambre à l'étage du cottage comme d'habitude mais si tout est d'apparence normal, tout est en réalité différent. Je ne suis plus seul entre ses murs et si cet endroit est encore mon refuge, les règles ont changé. En bas, il y a ce type qui déteste les mystères alors qu'il en est un lui-même et qui miraculeusement (oui, c'est un miracle) m'a autorisé à rester. Enfin, s'il a pas changé d'avis pendant la nuit...

Souhaitant m'ôter ce doute, je m'extirpe du lit qui grince méchamment et quitte la pièce en direction du rez-de-chaussée où une odeur subtile et corsée embaume l'air, que je reconnais immédiatement. Très vite, je gagne la cuisine. La pièce est toujours dans un sale foutoir mais posée sur la paillasse, une cafetière distille goutte à goutte son breuvage en ronronnant et ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'appareil n'était pas là avant. C'est pas n'importe quoi, en plus. Du dernier cri, qui moud les grains et tout. J'ai sûrement l'air con à mâter une cafetière comme si c'était le Graal mais j'ai pas bu de café depuis... longtemps. Du coup...

« Bois avec les yeux parce que ça n'ira pas plus loin. »

Putain...

La voix rauque et froide de Law me fait sursauter et je me retourne d'une traite, croisant ses perles grises teintées de mauvaise humeur. Si on y ajoute ses cernes prononcées, son air impatient et l'intensité avec laquelle il fixe l'appareil derrière moi, je devine que c'est un putain d'accroc au café, en manque qui plus est. Moi qui me voyait voler une tasse ou deux...

Quand la sonnerie retentit, annonçant que c'est prêt, l'éclat féroce de ses prunelles me fait presque rire. Rapidement, je m'écarte et le regarde se servir, s'appuyant contre la paillasse pour déguster sa boisson.

C'est risqué, mais je ne me retiens pas de l'embêter un peu.

« En gros, tu peux vivre dans l'chaos tant qu't'as une cafetière... »

Je ricane presque quand son regard sombre m'arrête net. La sensation gênante d'avoir merdé s'insinue dans mon esprit, la condition de la veille me revenant en mémoire.

Et merde...

« C'est bon, j'suis parti ! Tu m'verras pas d'la journée! »

« Sans prendre de douche ? »

Tss... C'est même pas possible !

« Y a plus d'eau ici ! » Je grogne, réalisant trop tard que ce n'était pas une insinuation mais une banale question. « J'me baigne dans le lac pas loin... »

Un brin surpris par mon emportement, il soupire en finissant sa tasse.

« L'alimentation a repris depuis hier. »

Et là, j'avoues que je tarde à percuter. Non... Sérieux ?! J'peux prendre une douche ?! Vrai de vrai de vrai ?! Pas que j'aime pas le grand air mais une douche ou mieux encore... un bon bain chaud ! Mon enthousiasme doit se voir à des kilomètres quand une crainte grandissante me saisit. Non... J'espère qu'il n'est pas fourbe à ce point...

« J'vais pas m'doucher avec les yeux ! »

Heureusement, il lève les yeux au plafond avant de se resservir.

« Et quoi ? Tu attends ma bénédiction ? »

Yes ! Sur un merci de rigueur, je m'éclipse sans attendre mon reste, montant déjà les escaliers quand un cri d'ours mal léché retentit derrière moi. Je me retourne alors pour voir Law debout au milieu du salon, les bras croisés tel un intraitable maître des lieux prêt à dispenser ses règles.

« Mais après tu n'vas nulle part. Cette bicoque a besoin d'travaux, tu le sais mieux que moi. Tu m'feras donc le plaisir de bouger tes fesses pour aider, ou j'annule tout. »

De bonne guerre et tout le monde y gagne.

Pas d'soucis. J'accepte.

.

.

**Quelques jours plus tard...**

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Ça fait trois jours qu'Ace m'aide aux travaux du cottage et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça avance bien plus vite. En même temps et heureusement pour lui, le gamin ne tire pas au flanc. Bon, il lui arrive d'avoir deux mains gauches quand il se perd à rêvasser à je ne sais quoi, mais il se rattrape vite. Ça lui est utile aussi, par ailleurs. Naturel qu'il se remue, donc. Et le toit est refait, enfin.

Satisfait rien qu'en y pensant, je passe les portes de la minuscule supérette qui sert d'unique point de ravitaillement au village. Aussitôt, une vieille à l'épaisse chevelure verdoyante et aux joues rosées par la boisson m'accueille entre deux hoquets sonores. Elle n'est pourtant pas totalement ivre puisqu'elle parvient à me saluer correctement.

« M'sieur Heart, c'est ça ? J'suis Kokoro! Bienvenue dans mon humble boutique ! » S'exclame-t-elle en levant sa bouteille avec un large sourire. « J'espère qu'vous trouverez d'quoi faire ici ! »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et m'éloigne vers les rayons, à la recherche principalement de conserves, ma réserve étant épuisée. Mauvaise bouffe certes mais avec les travaux, je n'ai absolument pas le temps de penser à cuisiner quoi que ce soit. Sans compter que la cuisine est bien trop chamboulée pour ça.

Tandis que je parcoure les allées, l'impression que j'avais dehors se confirme : rien ne s'est arrangé, par ici. C'est même pire. Tous les badauds que je croise me jettent des regards en coin et se mettent à chuchoter entre eux, craintifs ou méfiants, quand ce n'est pas les deux. Ils ont quoi, encore ?

Passant à côté d'une vieille dame, celle-ci change d'allée comme si elle avait vu le diable quand la voix amicale du vieux Pagaya m'interpelle.

« Monsieur Heart, comment allez-vous ? » Souffle-t-il en me rejoignant, l'air visiblement soulagé de me revoir en vie.

En retrait derrière lui, Conis me salue avec un air de fin du monde. Rien de neuf sous le soleil.

Bien qu'appréhendant déjà la réponse, je me risque à demander.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus précis pour qu'il devine à quoi je fais référence. Il semble gêné et chercher ses mots, mais une fois n'est pas coutume sa fille le devance.

« L'atmosphère s'assombrit toujours à l'approche de cette date, c'est bien normal... ! » S'exclame-t-elle, un brin de révolte dans la voix.

Aussitôt, je fronce les sourcils et son père la reprend en m'adressant un regard d'excuse.

« Vous n'êtes certainement pas au courant... » Soupire-t-il et à nouveau, je sens que la suite ne va me plaire.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

.

De retour au cottage, je claque la portière de mon pick-up, exaspéré.

Les explications du vieux tournoyant dans ma tête, ma désagréable sensation que ce village n'en a pas fini de jouer avec mes nerfs se confirme. En gros, j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien demander.

Depuis les événements sordides d'il y a deux ans, et plus précisément depuis la mort du patient du dispensaire coupable de plusieurs meurtres, il parait que la communauté de City 44 célèbre à la date anniversaire de son décès, une cérémonie d'hommage aux victimes et de purification afin que l'histoire ne se répète jamais. Celle-ci vise à se protéger du _mauvais œil_ resté prisonnier de la forêt, aussi considéré comme hantant le cottage. Ben voyons.

.

_« Tous les habitants y participent et ils se demandent si vous viendrez... » M'a avoué Pagaya, terriblement sérieux. « Vous le devez, Heart... Comme vous êtes retourné vivre là-bas après l'apparition du sang, beaucoup s'inquiètent et pensent que vous allez finir hanté... que vous serez bientôt une menace pour nous... Vous êtes le plus exposé... Pour votre protection, il faut... »_

_« N'y comptez pas. »_

_._

Voilà ce que je lui ai répondu.

Non mais, on aura tout entendu. "_La marche de l'âme blanche_"... Rien que le nom...

Éreinté par ces conneries, je pose les sacs sur la table basse du salon, reportant le rangement à plus tard. L'endroit est silencieux, comme mort. Sûrement qu'Ace n'est pas là ou qu'il a choisi de se faire le plus discret possible, ce qui est une bonne chose. Posée au centre de la table, la boîte à musique me hante rapidement et tout aussi vite, je cède à son appel.

L'attrapant, je m'allonge sur le canapé, les yeux ancrés sur les petits chevaux, admirant leurs finitions sans pour autant les voir, la mélodie qu'elle referme m'obsédant. Peu à peu, j'ai l'impression de la voir s'animer et répandre ses notes jusque dans l'abîme de mon cœur. Te faire revivre et me faire mourir avec toi.

.

_Je suis venu ici pour me souvenir de toi, angel...  
__Me noyer dans mes souvenirs en retournant au lac où nous avons été__ n'a que trop tardé.  
__Demain je te jure d'y aller, __de ne penser qu'à toi à en perdre le souffle__...  
__...peu importe la douleur que cela pourra causer._

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

_Des vêtements qui se froissent... Se déchirent...  
__Ton souffle précipité, avide contre mon cou...  
__Ta voix, brisée, implorante, étouffée par les larmes que tu ne peux plus retenir...  
__Incapable de me résonner, mes doigts caressent lentement ta joue trempée, redessinant l'ourlet de tes lèvres tandis que tu ne cesses de répéter..._

.

Dévasté, je m'éveille en sursauts, mon cri étouffé contre la paume de ma main. Mon corps entier est en sueurs, brûlant et atrocement froid en même temps. Tout tourne autour de moi.

Je vois ton image à travers mille prismes différents, mais tous s'acharnent à me montrer la même chose... Cette même scène, encore et encore...

Ineffaçable, à jamais devant moi siégera ma faute...  
Ton visage en pleurs... et le sentiment monstrueux d'avoir tout eu...  
Tout volé... Tout perdu...

Sentant l'oxygène me manquer je m'assoies sur le lit, le visage enfoui dans mes mains, m'efforçant de respirer calmement, finissant par me mordre les lèvres. Le goût acre du sang se répand alors sur ma langue et je manque de pleurer, comme le connard idiot que je suis. Me levant, je pousse lentement la porte pour chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine mais en apercevant Law allongé sur le canapé du salon, je reste pétrifié.

En trois jours, combien de fois l'ai-je vu ainsi, tellement accaparé par ce manège qu'il ne voit plus rien ?

J'ignore quels souvenirs cet objet réveille, quels fantômes il invoque, mais sa puissance est prodigieuse. A chaque fois le brun semble perdu, emprisonné dans des filets invisibles dont il refuse de se libérer, envoûté par des pensées dont il convient d'être l'esclave et je pourrais rester à le regarder pendant des heures sans qu'il me remarque. Posés sur la manivelle, ses doigts la frôle avant de se retirer comme si elle était brûlante et d'y retourner la seconde suivante, la touchant tel un fruit défendu, hésitant encore et toujours à l'actionner. Il ne cède jamais, pourtant aujourd'hui... quand il se décide contre toute attente à la tourner, je rebrousse chemin rapidement.

Quand je referme la porte de la chambre, le son léger envahit les lieux et j'ai beau l'avoir déjà entendu, il me semble le découvrir pour la première fois.

Douce, mélancolique, la musique me serre le cœur comme du barbelé.  
Le fait de savoir qu'en bas, ce type souffre de ses souvenirs ne fait que réveiller les miens.  
Encore et encore je te revois... En sera-t-il ainsi pour toute ma vie ?

Cette nuit-là, ai-je fait de toi le prince de mes cauchemars alors que tu régnais sur mes rêves ? T'ai-je condamné à ce rôle terrifiant ?

La mélodie vibrant à mes oreilles, je me laisse glisser contre la porte lamentablement, les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état peut se trouver Law et je ne le veux pas...  
Je souhaite juste que ça s'arrête...  
Tout oublier...  
T'oublier...

Incapable de retenir mes pleurs je me recroqueville lentement, cette plainte amère me poursuivant comme pour l'éternité :

.

« _Ah ! Que ne donnerais-je pas pour pourvoir arracher mon cœur de ma poitrine et le jeter dans le courant.  
__Il n'y aurait alors plus de douleur, plus de regret, __plus de souvenirs. _»  
Paulo Coelho, _Sur le bord de la rivière Piedra, je me suis assise et j'ai pleuré_, 1994.

.

.

* * *

**Réponses aux Guest :**

**_Tresor_ : Merci de tes reviews toujours aussi amusantes ! :) Je peux t'assurer qu'angel n'est pas le frère de Law u_u ni un ami très proche, même si l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, mais ça ne se "limite" pas à ça ^^ Concernant le loup, tu as eu quelques éléments d'explications dans ce chapitre :) ce n'est pas en soi un mystère, celui-ci se cache ailleurs ^^ Contente que le suspens te plaises ! J'espère que ça continuera ainsi ! Encore merci de me suivre ! :) **

**_CornichonMagic _: Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review! ^^ Le suspens et la tension du précédent chapitre ont été pesants on dirait X) Je ne dirais pas que je ne le referais plus car... ce serait mentir XD Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements et de te prendre au jeu ! :) J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! ^^**

**_MissBananasplit _: Merci de ta review également ! :) Tu aimes les loups? Hiken te plait bien alors ? *_* Je fais mon possible pour poster régulièrement les mercredis mais je ne suis pas l'abris d'un imprévu ou d'une panne d'inspiration X) si c'est le cas, je préviendrai sur mon profil ^^ Encore merci de me suivre et de tes encouragements ! :) J'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! ^^**

* * *

**Voililou ! :) **

**Une fin un peu... hum X) Je dois aller me cacher dans un trou ? J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ! **

**Prochainement, une balade au lac... qui en est ? *_* **

**A bientôt et encore merci de vos encouragements ! :)**

**Ever. **


	7. Lake and memory

**Hello ! ^^**

**Pour ce 7ème chapitre, une petite balade au lac comme prévu ! Et quelques petits éléments qui devraient alimenter vos théories "angélistes" notamment ! x) ****Un des souvenirs qui apparaît dans ce chapitre reprend celui du chapitre 2 et en dévoile la suite :)**

**Petits rappels : Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama !**

**.**

**Un grand MERCI à vos tou(te)s de me lire ! :) Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire :)**

**Un merci spécial à Koiwasenso pour me suivre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ;) **

**Très Bonne Lecture ! ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**07**

**Lake and**** memory**

* * *

.

.

.

_« Il n'y a jamais de pourquoi à un souvenir.  
__Il arrive comme ça, à l'improviste, sans demander la permission.  
__Et tu ne sais jamais quand il repartira.__ »  
_Federico Moccia, _J'ai envie de toi_, 2006.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

_« T'es vraiment beau... » _

_Décontracté comme d'habitude, tu portes un jean bleu délavé et un T-shirt rouge -ta couleur préférée- et m'accueilles d'un sourire. Je te rejoins en bas des marches quand tu souffles ces mots avec cet air admiratif qui fait jaillir des papillons dans ma poitrine. __L'éclat pétillant de tes prunelles chocolat fait monter ma température et je bégaye, n'en revenant pas._

_« Qui... moi ? »_

_C'est pourtant pas la première fois..._

_Tu répètes souvent que tu m'trouves beau ou que t'aimerais me ressembler... Mais à chaque fois, l'effet est le même. Immense. _

_U__n ras-de-marée qui me secoue de l'intérieur et me laisse sans voix. __J'me sens partir, loin dans mon monde où tu règnes sans partage._

_Ça__ me flatte trop, même si j'suis incapable d'y croire car c__elui qui a tout pour plaire, c'est toi._

_Mon trouble se voit de loin mais par chance, t'es pas doué même avec les évidences. Aussi, tu__ fronces les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté comme un enfant. __Mon cœur s'emballe._

_ « Bah oui... T'écoutes pas ? »_

.

.

Secouant vivement la tête pour occulter la suite de ce souvenir qui me poursuit depuis le réveil, je descends les marches de l'escalier menant au salon, une main sur la rambarde.

Derrière les vitres dont les rideaux décrépis sont tirés, la lumière du jour paraît éblouissante. La matinée est déjà avancée mais le cottage est silencieux.

Pas un bruit, pas un son.

Rien. Personne.

Jetant un œil aux alentours, je devine que Law n'est pas là. Les effluves de café tendent à disparaître, signe qu'il est parti depuis un moment déjà.

L'esprit vaporeux, je m'assois sur le vieux canapé et revois le brun, le regard ailleurs, ses mains tannées tournant la manivelle pour la première fois. Toute la nuit, cette image s'est entremêlée aux sombres jeux de ma mémoire et au visage de mon _petit prince_ qui n'était plus que larmes lorsque j'ai provoqué le pire. Les yeux dans le vide, je lutte pour enfouir au loin cette scène quand un détail me tire brutalement de mes pensées.

Ahuri, je me frotte les yeux et les rouvre. Mais c'est bien réel.

La boîte à musique a déserté la table basse. Où est-elle ? Est-ce que... Law a été assez maso pour l'emmener avec lui ?

Dans ces circonstances et où qu'il soit, je doute qu'il se repointe de sitôt. Donc, pas de travaux aujourd'hui.

Moi qui comptait là-dessus pour penser à autre chose... je n'ai décidément pas de chance.

.

.

_Tu me dévisages, un brin contrarié à l'idée d'avoir parlé dans le vide._

_J'__affiche alors un immense sourire amusé et ébouriffe tes cheveux, goûtant comme un voleur à la douceur de tes épis noirs de jais, dont certains restent d'éternels indisciplinés._

_« Bien sûr qu'j'écoutes, boudes pas p'tit prince ! » _

_Mon geste est rapide et déjà, mes doigts s'éloignent de tes cheveux, la sensation de manque me serrant la gorge. __Heureusement, je suis vite occupé à te regarder t'empourprer sous l'effet du petit nom.  
_

_Me voyant ricaner, tu m'assènes un regard meurtrier. Susceptible, surtout quand on joue à te materner._

_« J'boude pas ! » _

_« Nan ! Sérieux ? » _

_Plus rouge encore, tu pivotes sur le côté pour ne plus me faire face, les bras croisés, un pied frappant frénétiquement le carrelage, en rogne comme j'aime. Adorable. _

_Perdu dans tes filets, une question me terrorise, mais je n'arrive pas à la taire. __Je veux savoir. __Savoir s'il est possible... s'il y a une petite, infime chance pour que tu le penses, même si l'idée me paraît invraisemblable._

_La petite voix dans ma tête m'hurle de la fermer...  
__De tourner sept cent fois ma langue dans ma bouche...  
__De ne pas me ridiculiser à te demander ça... __mais mes lèvres remuent déjà._

_« Hey... » Je lâche, si bas que tu te retournes rapidement, presque inquiet. __« Tu m'trouves plus b... »_

_Au même moment, des bruits de pas résonnent à l'étage et tu détournes les yeux, les miens étant incapables d'en faire autant._

_Mes mots périssent au bout de ma langue en te voyant déglutir.  
__Tes mains se crispent, deviennent moites...  
__J'entends presque ton cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il dévale les marches pour nous rejoindre, armé de cette classe naturelle qui fait naître le firmament dans tes yeux._

_Bon sang... Comment j'ai pu imaginer te demander ça ?_

_Une pure folie...  
__Vaine... Ridicule... Naïve... __Pitoyable._

_Evidemment que je n'suis pas plus beau que lui.  
__A tes yeux, personne ne l'est...  
__Ne le sera jamais..._

.

.

Bordel...

D'un trait, je me relève en sentant ce poids, cette faiblesse se hisser dans ma gorge et remonter à mes yeux.

J'veux plus penser... Plus jamais...  
Comment faire... ? Que faire... ?  
Si seulement je savais...

.

.

**Au même moment...**

.

**POV Law**

.

.

_« Ça en valait la peine, non ? » _

_Après une longue marche dans la Forêt Blanche, immense massif situé au sud de l'île, nous venons d'atteindre le cœur des bois où un lac serpente sur plusieurs kilomètres. __Somptueuse, la surface cristalline de l'eau reflète les rayons du soleil de midi tel un gigantesque miroir et tu portes une main à ton front pour en protéger ton regard, admirant la beauté du paysage, émerveillé._

_Une légère brise virevolte entre les arbres espacés, glissant agréablement sur nos peaux réchauffées par l'ardeur du soleil. __La journée est sublime et le ciel, d'un bleu céruléen sans nuage - comme tu l'aimes. __A croire que même la Nature a déroulé le tapis rouge pour mériter ton sourire, ce qui n'a __rien d'étonnant. __Perdu dans ta contemplation des lieux, tu as tout d'un ange qui aurait retrouvé le Paradis. __Cet endroit te va à ravir et je suis absorbé par la caresse de la brise dans tes cheveux, par ta silhouette longue et précieusement bâtie, par cette plénitude qui habille ton visage quand soudain, tu te tournes vers moi._

_Mon rythme cardiaque déraille.  
_

_« Bah alors, t'as perdu ta langue ? » _

_Hum... J'ai zappé la question, en effet. A qui la faute ? _

_Les mains fourrées dans les poches de mon jean, je soupire en arborant un air faussement blasé. _

_« Bof... »_

_Même pas besoin de compter jusqu'à cinq. Ni une, ni deux tu t'emballes. __T__es prunelles marron glacé m'électrisent, contrariées._

_« Fais pas ta tête de fion Law ! Sérieusement ?! »_

_Fier de si facilement jouer avec tes nerfs, mon regard railleur te répond. Aussitôt,__ tu fais claquer ta langue, agacé de tomber encore dans les pièges que je sème juste pour savourer tes élans de colère. __En même temps, tu serais pas aussi séduisant quand tu t'énerves, on en serait pas là si souvent... Balle au centre, donc. _

_« C'pas mal... » Je te concède. _

_Et immédiatement, le__ soulagement se lit sur ton visage. _

_Tu m'adresses un sourire si fier et heureux que mes veines s'enflamment. __Ma gorge s'assèche tandis que, comme souvent quand je dis quelque chose qui te plait, tes doigts plongent dans mes mèches pour les ébouriffer, me faisant frissonner comme un con. __Comment t'arrives à m'faire ça putain ?! __Ton geste infantile me gêne affreusement mais quand il s'arrête, le vide laissé est insupportable. __J'ai juste envie que tu recommences encore et encore... m__ais ce n'est que partie remise._

_Après tout, tu m'as offert le cadre idéal pour ce que j'ai en tête et je ne compte plus reculer, ni repousser au lendemain._

_Ce lac magnifique, je jure que tu ne l'oublieras jamais..._

.

.

Assis sous le chêne liège qui nous a abrité, à quelques mètres du bord du lac, je regarde la brise plier l'herbe et plisser la surface de l'eau où le soleil se reflète comme par le passé.

Les journées sont-elles toujours aussi lumineuses ici ? Ou est-ce parce que j'ai ramené ton souvenir avec moi ? Je l'ignore. Mais la ressemblance entre le temps qu'il faisait et celui qu'il fait aujourd'hui me laisse sans voix.

Les rayons percent à travers les branches robustes tandis que je m'appuie contre le tronc, fermant les yeux, me laissant bercer par les appels de ma mémoire qui n'ont jamais été aussi puissants. J'ai le sentiment désastreux d'être happé par le chant d'une sirène, à la fois invisible et dangereux, mais la sensation de t'avoir près de moi est si grisante que je me laisse aller, avide de te retrouver, peu importe comment.

.

.

_Il est presque onze heures quand devant moi, tu t'amuses à filmer le paysage, conquis par ce hameau de tranquillité où nous sommes. __Tu aimes tellement la nature, les animaux, tout ce qui n'est pas modelé par l'empreinte humaine ; tout ce qui vit librement, loin des contraintes et des folies du monde et j'apprends à les aimer avec toi. __Mais surtout, c'est toi que j'aime._

_Soudaine, ta voix enjouée me sort de mes pensées. _

_« Allez Law, cet endroit est sublime, tu ne vas me faire un p'tit sourire ? Pour fêter ça ! » _

_Encore et encore. Tu persistes avec cette idée de me faire sourire.  
__Sourire de joie, comme tu le fais si naturellement.  
__Mais ce n'est pas naturel chez moi._

_Snobant ta demande, je me rallonge donc sur l'herbe, un rictus mesquin scotché aux lèvres, attendant __que tu te plaignes._

_« Quelle tête de mule, ma parole ! » _

_Tu persistes car tu crois toujours que la prochaine fois sera la bonne..._

_« C'lui qui dit qui l'est. » _

_...mais je suis coriace, surtout pour t'emmerder. __Tu fulmines._

_« Et gamin avec ça ! »_

_Pas besoin de te voir, je sais que tu boudes. Le gamin, c'est toi. __Mais t'arrêteras pas de me le demander et je t'emmerderais longtemps avant de te l'accorder. _

_Après tout, quand je t'aurais souris, tu sauras que je ne peux rien te refuser. __Alors je vais attendre encore avant de te laisser gagner. On a la vie devant nous, pourquoi se hâter ?_

__Les secondes passent. J'ai beau avoir les yeux clos, tu reviens vite à la charge, ma décision de rester sous le chêne ne se satisfaisant pas. Toi, tu ____veux que je profite du soleil à tes côtés et je le veux aussi, mais bon... je vais te faire languir encore un peu,____ tu es tellement irrésistible comme ça.__

__« Tu vas pas t'mettre à roupiller ! » Tu protestes, cependant que j'ouvre paresseusement un œil. __

__« Pourquoi pas ? » __

__« Parce que non. » __

__Tu fais la moue, i____nflexible. ____J'esquisse un sourire charmé.__

__« Arrête de jouer les grands seigneurs et viens faire un tour. Allez ! »__

__Soupirant pour la forme, j'attends quelques minutes avant de te rejoindre et tu recommences à filmer les alentours, ravi d'avoir obtenu victoire. __

__Toi alors... Depuis qu'on se connait, tu n'as pas cessé de me chercher, de vouloir être près de moi. Je t'ai repoussé mille fois, mais tu es revenu inlassablement. Tu as insisté, insisté et maintenant, c'est moi qui n'en démords plus.  
____Ta présence m'est aussi nécessaire que l'air que je respire. Je n'existe plus sans toi. __

__Comme un enfant, tu t'extasies de la beauté du paysage et je détache mon regard de ton corps pour m'y attarder, laissant ta voix claire et chaude jouer les guides, jusqu'à ce qu'un juron ne brise la magie installée. Me tournant vers toi je secoue la tête, exaspéré. ____A te voir sautiller sur un pied en grimaçant, je devine que ton talon a fait une mauvaise rencontre avec le rocher derrière toi. Bon sang... Voilà c'qui arrive quand un maladroit compulsif marche à reculons pour faire son intéressant. __

__Réprimant un rire moqueur je m'approche, t'offrant mon épaule pour appui. ____Reconnaissant, tu y poses une main et soupires. __

__Tes mèches ont ce doux arôme citronné qui, mêlé aux effluves de ton parfum favori, me donne envie de nicher mon nez au creux de ton cou, avant de le couvrir de baisers. ____Perdant lentement ma consistance, je déglutis avant de lâcher, d'une voix plus agitée que je l'aurais voulu.__

_« T'es trop gauche... »_

_Dans la seconde, tu fronces les sourcils.  
__Ton parfum me fait tourner la tête._

_« J'te dis qu't'es trop froid, moi ? » _

_« Tout le temps. »_

.

.

Abandonné à mes souvenirs, j'ouvre les yeux lentement.

Au-dessus de moi, les branches au feuillage vert et doré laissent filtrer quelques fins rayons. L'endroit, lumineux comme dans un rêve a quelque chose de flou, d'irréel. Je te sens si proche que j'en ai mal, mais la souffrance n'est plus rien pour moi. Le pire a été de te perdre. Rien ne peut surpasser ça.

Me levant d'un trait, j'observe les alentours, déserts, avant de suivre le chemin que nous avions parcouru ensemble. Très vite, j'atteins le large rocher que tu as heurté et pose mon regard sur le lac, impuissant à repousser la suite de mes souvenirs. Encore moins ceux-là...

.

.

_La senteur fraîche de ta peau me manquant déjà, je me perds à contempler ton cou, assoiffé tel un vampire prêt à mordre. __Assis sur le rocher, tu es accaparé par le lac mais te lèves brusquement, la douleur de ton talon oubliée._

_La petite étincelle qui danse dans tes yeux me signale que la suite risque, soit d'hautement me déplaire, soit de me plaire un peu trop._

_« Si on allait se baigner ? » _

_Hum... Un peu trop. Tant mieux. _

_Ton sourire impatient provoque chez moi un rictus carnassier, tandis que je feins de ne pas être intéressé._

_« Vas-y. __J'verrais si j'te rejoins. » _

_Aussitôt tu soupires, les yeux levés au ciel._

_« Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'te faire désirer, hein. »_

_Tranquille, je m'appuie contre un arbre. M__es yeux se plissent de plaisir quand tu abandonnes l'idée de me faire changer d'avis pour juste te jeter à l'eau. __Ignorant ma présence, tu détaches le sweat que tu avais noué à tes hanches, prémices d'un spectacle qui me brûle déjà de l'intérieur. __Geste après geste, tes vêtements échouent sur l'herbe tandis que mes yeux glissent sur tes courbes, scrutant chaque parcelle de ton corps dénudé. Très vite, tu __ne portes plus que ton boxer et me décoches un sourire immense qui fissure ma résistance au point que je me morde les lèvres, dès que tu as le dos tourné._

_Je te dévore lorsque tu entres dans l'eau, savourant sa fraîcheur avant de t'éloigner pour nager. __Lorsque tu reviens près du bord, le soleil fait scintiller les perles qui recouvrent ton corps. __Tes mèches collées à ton front, ta peau mouillée, ruisselante m'appelle et lorsque ta main s'agite, m'invitant à te rejoindre, je ne peux plus attendre..._

.

Observant le lac, je te revois découvrir ta peau d'ivoire, tout comme il me semble que tu m'attends, quelque part dans cette eau cristalline.

Des milliers de tambours résonnent dans ma tête telle une mécanique déréglée, et après avoir vérifié la tranquillité des alentours, je me débarrasse de mon T-shirt, le reste suivant de près. Comme par le passé, je gagne l'eau légèrement froide à laquelle je m'habitue rapidement, souhaitant me rapprocher de toi.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

_« Ace... Dis moi qu'c'est pas vrai... Jt'...pries... »_

_Ta voix d'ordinaire si pétillante est brisée, sans vie. __Ton visage n'est plus que larmes et tes yeux sont si rouges que j'en ai mal. __Bordel... Je donnerais ma vie pour changer la tournure de ce foutu destin..._

_Mais j'peux pas... J'peux rien contre ça... __Je sais pas quoi faire..._

_« Calme... S'te plait... pleures pas... » Je bafouille, mes pleurs silencieux s'ajoutant aux tiens._

_Écrasé__ par la douleur, tes jambes flanchent et je te rejoins au sol, te serrant contre moi si fort que tu manques d'air mais tes larmes redoublent cependant que tu enfouis ta tête contre mon torse. Des perles salées s'échappent de tes yeux pour mouiller mon T-shirt et m__algré toute ma volonté de tenir bon pour toi, je termine en sanglots dans tes bras._

_._

_._

Le cœur lourd, ajustant ma capuche pour couvrir mon visage, j'accélère ma course à travers les bois, repoussant difficilement mes souvenirs de ce jour horrible, avant-veille de la faute que j'ai commise et qui jamais ne s'effacera.

La matinée est baignée d'un franc soleil qui tranche avec la noirceur de mes pensées tandis que mes pas me mènent à l'endroit de la forêt où je me sens le mieux. Le lieu où j'arrive à puiser un peu de repos, quand tout se bouscule trop dans ma tête. Lorsque l'étendue azurée apparaît de l'autre côté de la frange boisée je ralentis, essoufflé. Comme souvent, la simple vision du lac m'apaise et je respire profondément, rasséréné par les environs calmes, presque idylliques, par les reflets du soleil le faisant luire comme si des milliers de diamants flottaient à sa surface.

Tandis que je descends la légère pente menant au bord de l'eau, la brise souffle et je la regarde tordre l'herbe lorsque mon regard se pose sur un objet que je reconnaîtrai maintenant entre mille.

Sous un large chêne liège, le manège semble attendre patiemment d'être actionné, mais je ne vois Law nulle part. L'idée de le croiser ici me plait moyennement, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avancer vers la boîte à musique jusqu'à me retrouver sous l'arbre, réalisant la présence d'un autre objet, plus intriguant encore. Un coffret de style ancien en cuir, clouté d'arabesques rappelant une multitude de cœurs, qui dégage quelque chose d'à la fois mystérieux et dérangeant, comme une mise en garde. La curiosité me brûle et je me risque à l'attraper, mais celle-ci est close et je ne vois aucune clef. Poussant le vice plus loin, je la porte à mon oreille et la secoue doucement, en vain. Aucun bruit ne résonne.

Que peut-elle bien renfermer ? Un autre secret de ce Trafalgar Law, mais quoi ?

J'ai beau ne partager qu'un toit et des travaux de charpente avec lui, l'envie d'en découvrir davantage me tenaille et ce coffret ne fait que l'attiser davantage.

Pourquoi a-t-il ramené ces deux objets ici ?

Saisissant le manège je le soulève, observant les petits chevaux dont la clarté du jour fait resplendir les dorures lorsqu'un bruit d'eau me fait sursauter. Tournant la tête, je vois alors le brun gagnant la berge à quelques mètres à peine, son regard tel que mon souffle s'éteint brusquement. Pris d'une panique incontrôlable, je repose l'objet précipitamment avant de courir aussi vite que possible. Réaction idiote, certainement. Mais rester m'est impossible.

Putain... Ce type m'a déjà effrayé... J'ai vu sa perte de contrôle au cottage, puis sa rage sombre et silencieuse dans la forêt mais là... le pressentiment qui me serre la gorge est indescriptible.

La lueur de ses yeux est trop différente, trop sombre pour être affrontée.

Entendant ses pas derrière moi, une frayeur glacée se referme sur mon cœur et j'accélère de toutes mes forces. Le paysage défile tandis que j'entame la légère pente, espérant avoir assez d'avance pour disparaître dans la forêt quand ses bras m'enserrent, me plaquant contre son torse. Aussitôt, je veux riposter et cherche la meilleure défense, les meilleurs mots pour contrer sa fureur mais sa poigne se transforme en étreinte, me clouant sur place.

Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait...?

Tout est désarticulé... Confus...  
J'arrive pas à penser...

Cette soudaine proximité avec lui a quelque chose de dérangeant, d'anormal qui me terrifie mais son arôme subtil de cacao et d'épices embrouille mes pensées et m'empêche de réfléchir. Il se serre contre moi avec une force pareille à celle du désespoir et je respire mal cependant que son souffle à lui est affolé. Haché. Incontrôlable. Le rythme décadent de l'air happé par sa bouche résonne à mes oreilles tel le sifflet d'une locomotive fonçant droit dans un mur et mon pressentiment passe de mauvais à pire quand il lâche, entre deux souffles.

« Reste... »

Bordel...

Sa voix lointaine, désaxée, provoque un frisson glacé sur ma peau et je me mords les lèvres.

Non... Je dois pas rester là... Surtout pas.  
Je sais pas à qui il croit parler, mais ce n'est pas moi.  
Faut que je bouge, vite...

Prenant conscience du merdier dans lequel je suis fourré, je profite qu'il soit pieds nus pour me servir de mon talon, mais l'effet n'est pas celui escompté. Dans un juron sonore il saisit violemment ma taille pour me tourner face à lui. De plus en plus inquiet, je lutte pour ne pas lui céder, sentant venir le pire s'il me reconnaît mais ne fais qu'empirer les choses.

« Non ! » Grogne-t-il et férocement, il me fait pivoter.

J'ai beau me débattre, la pression de son corps ajoutée à l'inclinaison du sol me font salement trébucher et tomber, l'entraînant avec moi.

A l'instant précis où j'atterris dans l'herbe, mes paupières se soulèvent. Ma respiration faiblit. Je n'ai plus aucun échappatoire.

Law est au-dessus de moi. Ses bras encadrent mon visage et des gouttes d'eau s'échappent de ses cheveux noirs pour percuter mon cou et mon visage, me faisant frémir.

Dans la chute, la capuche qui dissimulait mon visage s'est abaissée et il me regarde à présent dans les yeux. Les siens sont encore voilés mais tendent à me reconnaître. Aussi, je devrais parler... m'excuser d'avoir fouiné dans ses précieuses affaires mais les mots ne sortent pas et aussi insensé que ce soit, je me perds à détailler l'homme qui me fait face, tel un prédateur.

J'ai beau tenter de me raisonner, je suis les perles qui glissent sur sa peau, retraçant le contour de son torse ferme et parfaitement taillé où un tatouage m'apparaît pour la première fois. Tracées d'encre noire, deux courbes stylisées, semblables à des ronces naissent au-dessus de son nombril et parcourent ses pectoraux jusqu'à se joindre pour former un cœur où un nom est inscrit. Celui-ci tournoie dans ma tête comme une triste mélodie quand mon regard est happé par son pendentif, qui se balance juste sous mon nez.

Une petite clef cuivrée... celle du coffret. J'en suis sûr.

Bon sang... Cet homme est un complet mystère. J'ai l'impression qu'il est lui-même un coffre et que ce qu'il referme est plus une plaie qu'un trésor. Mais la curiosité qui me consume s'éteint dans la seconde où son poing atterrit à côté de ma joue, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Plaquant mes yeux dans les siens, je réalise qu'il me reconnaît enfin.

Ses prunelles grises ont la couleur de l'orage.  
Ses traits sont crispés, tendus.  
Je le sens trembler de rage.

Une nouvelle goutte quitte ses mèches pour s'écraser sur mes lèvres.

Je vais mourir sous peu.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Portgas...

C'est... Portgas...

Allongé sous moi, ses prunelles abyssales plongées dans les miennes, c'est bien lui, ce stupide gamin.

Dire qu'en sortant de l'eau, en voyant cette silhouette tenant le manège, vêtue de cette façon... Putain... ! J'ai juste envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, mais la colère qu'il m'inspire n'égale en rien celle que je ressens envers ma propre personne. C'est moi que je veux cogner. Sérieux... Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ?! Croire une chose pareille... Me laisser berner par les apparences alors que t'es parti dans mes bras, les miens... Bordel... Tout ça à cause de...

« Enlèves-ça. » Je crache.

« Qu... quoi ? »

« Enlèves-le, j'ai dis. »

Le gamin étant long à la détente, je perds patience et entreprends de lui ôter son sweat gris en le dé-zippant d'un trait. Empoignant les deux pans, je les écarte quand ses mains viennent couvrir les miennes, stoppant mon geste. Aussitôt, mon regard survole son T-shirt blanc, son collier de perles écarlates ainsi dévoilé et un autre en acier plus court pour rejoindre ses yeux que je fusille, intraitable.

Ses prunelles sont d'un noir si profond que je peine à voir leurs iris, même en m'approchant davantage. Son souffle est court et son regard sombre cherche à sonder le mien. Quelque chose le perturbe mais il persiste à contrer ma volonté. Ses mains tièdes restent posées sur les miennes, glacées par l'eau. A nouveau, je tire sur son vêtement quand il demande.

« Tu vas en faire quoi ? »

Son ton est bas comme s'il demandait entre les lignes ce que j'allais faire de lui. Pas très doué pour cacher son appréhension.

Attendant ma réponse dans un silence habité par nos seules respirations, ces yeux s'assombrissent encore. Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il est issu d'une ethnie particulière.

En soupirant, je lâche.

« Enlèves-le. »

Je m'attends à d'autres questions ou protestations mais contre toute attente, il se redresse et ses mains prennent le relais des miennes, retirant le sweat dont la capuche ornée de rabats m'a fait croire en l'impossible.

Le vêtement atterrissant sur l'herbe, je sens une affreuse migraine poindre lorsqu'il reprend, capturant mon regard dans le sien.

« Est-ce que ça t'a... rappelé quelqu'un ? »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Et merde... J'peux pas croire qu'j'ai demandé ça...

Law était à peu près calme et je fous les pieds dans le plat comme un gros con... J'veux ma mort ou quoi ?!

Déglutissant difficilement, je ne le lâche pas des yeux, scrutant les nuances de ses prunelles où l'orage semble revenir.

« J'crois pas qu'ce soient tes oignons, Portgas. »

Froid. Glacial. Mais sans énervement.  
Tour de roulette russe miraculeusement réussi.  
A ne plus tenter, aussi.

Sans rien ajouter, il se relève et je l'imite. La petite voix dans ma tête m'hurle de déguerpir avant qu'il se rappelle que j'ai touché à ses affaires, chose qu'il semble avoir oublié. Mais je ne l'écoute pas.

Trafalgar Law est dangereux, c'est un fait. Il a une cassure qui fait qu'il n'a presque plus de limites. Avec lui, tout peut dérailler en un quart de tour et finir en miettes. C'est ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux. J'y ai vu un vide. Une crevasse assez vaste pour ensevelir un monde. Mais à le voir ainsi, désorienté par ce qu'il a cru, je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à le laisser seul. Evidemment qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi... Il doit même se demander c'que j'attends pour foutre le camp hors de sa vue... Mon mauvais pressentiment revient, mais je l'ignore.

Ses mèches noires plaquées contre son front me rappellent trop les tiennes...  
Son air perdu est tel que... je ne parviens pas à résister.

Pris d'un réflexe irrépressible, je porte ma main à ses cheveux et les frôle quand il capture mon poignet à m'en briser les os.

Mes yeux dans les siens, j'ai beau exiger qu'il me libère. Trop tard. J'ai réveillé la bête.

« Tu te prends pour qui putain ?! » Crache-t-il avec un dégoût qui me retourne l'estomac. « Tu refais jamais ça ! »

Des sueurs froides me secouent et je cherche à me défaire de lui, mais insensible à mes coups il martèle.

« Jamais ! T'as compris imbécile ?! »

Sur ces mots, il me lâche enfin. Mais son regard n'a jamais été aussi dur. Sa voix, elle, me cloue sur place.

« Ça t'plait d'faire chier les gens, hein ! D'leur causer des merdes ! » Siffle-t-il, incontrôlable. « T'es une pure malchance putain ! Fous-moi la paix ! Tu peux pas ça ?! »

.

_« T'attires la poisse comme une mouche à merde, sale petit gueux ! »_

.

Putain... Fais chier...

Se mêlant aux accusations de Law, la voix rêche et méprisante de mon "père" résonne dans mon esprit, me donnant la nausée.

J'dois partir... Surtout pas pleurer devant ce type, jamais...

Les poings serrés, je me mords mes lèvres, m'efforçant de ne pas baisser la tête devant lui.

Son venin balancé, il veut que je dégage.  
Pas besoin de le dire.  
Je m'en vais.

« …connard... »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

L'insulte d'Ace est emportée par la brise tandis qu'il disparaît dans la forêt après avoir récupéré son sweat à mes pieds.

Autour de moi, le soleil baigne toujours les lieux, mais il me paraît plus terne. Presque froid.

Retournant à mes affaires, je peine à oublier l'expression de son visage lorsque j'ai parlé de malchance. Brisé. Anéanti. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir réveillé de vieux monstres endormis mais c'est tout ce qu'il mérite pour avoir osé un geste qui n'appartenait qu'à toi. Je ne risque pas de regretter, même si la lueur meurtrie de ses yeux ne me quitte plus. Il n'avait qu'à rester à sa place. Pourtant...

.

**Le lendemain...**

.

« C'est une blague ? »

Arrivant à la supérette du village, un papier griffonné à la va-vite m'annonce qu'elle est "exceptionnellement fermée" aujourd'hui. Putain de merde... Agacé, je frappe contre la porte, pas d'humeur à me plier aux caprices des habitants après une nuit passée à ressasser les événements du lac, qui plus est dans un cottage désert, le gamin ne s'étant plus montré depuis.

Je peste encore quand la fille du vieux Pagaya m'interpelle d'une voix tremblante. Si transparente que je ne l'avais pas vue, elle semble plus fébrile et paumée que d'habitude et tient une liasse de feuilles dans ses mains pâles.

« Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Besoin d'acheter des clous. » Je lâche, supportant mal d'avoir oublié cet achat fondamental lors de mon dernier passage ici. Tout ça à cause de cette stupide histoire de cérémonie qui m'épuise encore plus.

« Kokoro n'ouvrira pas aujourd'hui. »

Son ton a beau être étrangement désespéré, je la foudroie du regard mais bien qu'hésitante, elle s'approche pour me coller une photo sous le nez. Sur le papier glacé, une fillette d'environ sept/huit ans aux cheveux verdoyants comme ceux de la vieille. Elle a de grands yeux bleus et sourit, un lapin au pelage azur serré dans ses bras. Ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir avec ça, je répète.

« Il me faut des clous. »

Mais Conis reprend, insensible à ma réplique acerbe.

« Vous l'avez vue quelque part ? »

A ma réponse négative, la déception se lit sur son visage.

« Kokoro n'ouvrira pas parce qu'elle la cherche partout... » M'explique-t-elle alors, sur le point de pleurer. « Chimney est sa petite-fille... et elle a disparu depuis hier. »

.

.

« _On s'étonne parfois de ne pas sentir venir les événements qui vont bouleverser notre vie, la changer pour toujours.  
__Il me semble qu'au fond de nous un signal doit nous en avertir, comme pour les animaux qui fuient avant le naufrage ou le tremblement de terre,  
__mais nous sommes trop occupés pour le percevoir._ »

Janine Boissard, _Chuuut !_, 2013.

.

.

* * *

**Réponses aux Guest : **

**_Guest_ : Hello ! :) Tout d'abord... Comme il y a déjà eu le cas de Tresor... Tu es peut-être une lectrice que je connais qui a eu un problème avec l'apparition de son pseudo... Mais comme j'ai un doute, je vais partir du postulat que tu es nouvelle... Désolée si c'est pas le cas ! Donc, bienvenue au cottage ! ;) Merci beaucoup de ta review! Ta théorie sur angel est très élaborée X) Tu as peut-être une piste particulière suite à ce chapitre ^^ En tout cas, un gros merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite ! :) **

**_Tresor_ : Coucou à toi et ta conscience ! ^^ Merci de vos compliments ! :) Toi aussi, tu as des théories très originales! Ce chapitre t'a-t-il aidé dans tes pronostics ? ^^ Juste pour répondre à tes questions, Law engueule un peu tout le monde X) du coup, ça ne veut pas dire qu'angel soit nécessairement plus jeune que lui ^^ Concernant le fait qu'angel soit vivant ou pas, ce chapitre t'a peut-être donné la réponse...**** Encore merci de me suivre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)**

**_MissBananasplit_ : Hello ! ^^ Je suis ravie que tu aimes bien Hiken ! :) Il reviendra sous peu! Il y a eu de nouveaux éclaircissements dans ce chapitre, j'espère que cela t'a plu ! ^^ Merci de ta review et de tes encouragements ! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! **

* * *

**Voililou :) Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre au bord du lac ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ****Si c'est le cas, nous aurons l'occasion d'y retourner ! :) **

**En espérant que vous restez avec moi, malgré l'ambiance pas très fun de cette fin ! X)**

**En vous remerciant encore de me lire ! **

**Ever.**


	8. Into the Woods

**Hello ! :)**

**Pour ce 8ème chapitre, une fillette disparue et... j'espère que vous aimerez ! x) mdr **

**Petits rappels : Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama !**

**.**

**MERCI beaucoup de me lire ! :) Merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien ! *_***

**Un merci spécial à Lexoute pour avoir mis mon histoire en favoris ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ;) **

**Un merci spécial aussi à MissWalker92 pour sa review ! Merci de me lire et de tes encouragements ! :) **

**.**

**Très Bonne Lecture ! :) **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**08**

**Into the Woods**

* * *

.

.

.

«_ Il y a toujours des serpents dans la forêt._ »  
Barry Gifford, _Sailor's Holiday_, 1991.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

_Allongé sur le canapé, je suis plongé dans ma relecture du Roi Lear quand tu débarques dans le salon d'un pas pressé. __D'une voix tendue, inquiète, tu annonces à ton interlocuteur que tu es en route avant de rabattre le clapet de ton portable et de filer vers le porte-manteau pour en décrocher ta veste pourpre. T__es traits sont tirés. Ton regard voilé. Tu sembles réfléchir à toute vitesse. __En te voyant tapoter tes poches puis retourner vérifier tes autres vestes, j'abandonne mon livre et te rejoins avec la clef de ta Countryman qui était posée sur la table basse._

_« Qu'est-ce qui a ? » _

_Disant cela, je la fais tinter à ton oreille, gagnant ainsi ton attention. _

_« J'te dirais en rentrant. » _

_Soulagé de l'avoir retrouvée et impatient de partir tu tends la main, mais je l'éloigne de toi. Aussitôt, tu fronces les sourcils, nerveux. _

_« Law. J'ai pas le temps de discuter. »_

_Ta menace est réelle mais je n'en démords pas, ce qui achève de t'énerver. __Tu t'apprêtes à rugir quand je reprends, intransigeant. Surtout inquiet. _

_« J'veux savoir c'qui s'passe. »_

_Ton agitation intérieure est telle que je la ressens et c'est loin de me rassurer. Voyant que je ne risque pas de céder, __tu passes une main dans tes cheveux et soupires, tant d'agacement que de résignation._

_« Ruby est introuvable... » _

_Et merde. __Si la gamine est concernée, sûr que tu n'peux plus penser calmement._

_« Nion a retourné tout le Pavillon Blanc, mais rien... Faut j'y aille Law... » _

_Oui. Pas besoin de le dire, m__ais j'resterais pas les bras croisés à attendre que tu rentres. __Si ta nièce a disparu, **il** peut très bien y être pour quelque chose e__t dans ce cas... y a pas à tergiverser._

_Aussi, en te tendant la clef, je pose une condition sine qua non au fait de te la rendre et de te laisser partir. _

_« J'viens avec toi. »_

.

.

Je nous vois encore quitter la maison sous le vent de novembre quand la voix tourmentée de Conis me ramène à la réalité, où un événement semblable s'est produit. Son visage crispé par le tracas, elle regarde les feuilles qu'elle tient en tremblant – des affiches de recherche, visiblement. Sa lèvre inférieure remue sous l'effet de sanglots contenus et j'ai beau ne pas me sentir membre de cette communauté, son inquiétude me rappelle_ la tienne._

« On a fouillé le village mais elle n'est nulle part... » Murmure-t-elle en réprimant ses larmes. « ...reste que la forêt... »

De loin le pire endroit, en effet. Surtout avec des énergumènes comme Teach dans les parages.

Soudain, la blonde relève la tête pour croiser mon regard. Le sien se veut fort, mais reste suppliant lorsqu'elle reprend.

« Barbe Brune m'a dit qu'vous êtes médecin, même que vous avez exercé à Water Seven... » Souffle-t-elle d'une voix basse. « S'il vous plait... participez à la battue avec les hommes du village... On a qu'un seul médecin en ville et il y sera mais si elle est blessée... La forêt est si vaste... votre présence dans l'équipe de recherche serait d'une aide précieuse... »

Là-dessus, elle baisse la tête et s'incline.

« Aidez-nous... J'vous en prie ! »

Lorsque ses larmes s'écrasent sur le pavé, je me souviens de toi, conduisant à un rythme effréné à travers les rues, une main crispée sur le levier de vitesse, l'autre sur le volant, contenant tant bien que mal la terreur qui te serrait la gorge. Ne pas savoir où était Ruby et composer avec la crainte qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur te rendait malade, et moi aussi.

.

« _Elle a qu'six ans, Law...  
__Toute seule dans la rue à cet âge...  
__Rien qu'd'y penser... _»

.

C'est peine perdue. Contre ça, je ne peux pas lutter.

« Arrêtes de pleurnicher. » Je cède, la faisant se redresser, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et le souffle coupé. « C'est bon. OK. »

Au final, c'est aussi dans mon intérêt.

La gamine retrouvée, la boutique rouvre et j'achète mes clous. C'est sûrement mieux qu'être au cottage à me tourner les pouces, l'air d'attendre que l'autre sale gosse se repointe, s'il se repointe un jour.

Une pierre deux coups, donc. Adjugé.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand nous arrivons près de la citerne à l'orée des bois, l'attroupement de véhicules et de gens me rappelle ma rencontre avec l'idiot de Spandam que je reconnais d'ailleurs parmi la foule. Faisant claquer ma langue, je me gare et sors à la suite de Conis, attirant à moi tous les regards. Une nuée de murmures lugubres s'élève mais l'attention se reporte très vite sur l'étonnant face à face qui se joue à quelques mètres.

En effet, soutenue par Pagaya, Kokoro semble tenir tête à la vieille Amazone et si l'échange se veut respectueux, il n'est pas cordial ou très peu. Tandis que Conis presse le pas dans leur direction, je m'arrête à hauteur de Barbe Brune qui me jette un regard entre étonnement et reconnaissance. Sans quitter les deux femmes des yeux, je vais demander ce qu'il se passe quand la réponse éclate.

« Je connais ma p'tite ! » Affirme la tenancière sans ciller malgré l'angoisse qui ronge ses traits, la rendant méconnaissable, blême et dévastée. « Chimney est p't'être partie d'elle-même dans la forêt, mais pas pour causer des problèmes au village ! Il s'est passé quelque chose, j'suis sûre ! »

Ses petits yeux scrutant son interlocutrice, la pseudo-chef du village écoute sans se départir de son air revêche. Au même moment, la voix grinçante de Spandam résonne derrière nous, son murmure haineux se répandant tel un venin parmi les villageois.

« Tss ! En attendant, à nous d'risquer nos vies par sa faute ! » Crache-t-il. « Ça, c'est la mauvaise influence de son maudit frère ! La gosse est pourrie comme lui ! Dérangée ! »

Aussitôt, le débat est ouvert et les chuchotements s'envolent lorsque Barbe Brune se retourne pour lui faire face.

« Fermes-la Span' ! Si t'es là pour dire d'la merde, tu dégages ! »

Pour le plaisir de le faire rager davantage, je pivote légèrement et colle un regard glacial dans le sien. Mal à l'aise, il siffle alors entre ses dents avant de traverser la foule pour rejoindre un grand gars aux allures de videur de boîte et à l'étrange coiffure rappelant des cornes qui se tient à l'écart. Ragaillardi par la proximité avec l'armoire à glace – un certain Blueno – il soutient mon regard avant de ricaner fièrement. Putain de couard... Le sourire féroce par lequel je lui réponds suffit néanmoins à le faire déglutir quand sa grand-mère reprend, formelle, annonçant le départ de la battue.

Malgré ses protestations, Pagaya et Conis parviennent à convaincre Kokoro de rester au village pour attendre les nouvelles, son âge ne lui permettant pas de participer aux recherches. Les duos eux, se forment avec pour chacun, un secteur de la forêt à couvrir. Barbe Brune profite des préparatifs pour me présenter de loin certaines personnes quand un homme vêtu d'un long manteau kaki s'approche, un fin sourire étirant son visage au teint cadavérique.

« Barbe Brune, mon ami ! » S'écrie-t-il en échangeant une accolade avec ce dernier. « Et vous, vous êtes Monsieur Heart, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés, une bévue selon moi ! » Sur ces mots, il me tend une main gantée. « Je suis le Dr. Van Der Decken, médecin du village. Nous sommes collègues, si je ne me trompe ! »

« Si vous le dites. »

Voyant que je compte garder mes mains dans mes poches, il se rétracte en gloussant tandis qu'autour de nous, l'effervescence est à son comble. Les équipes -uniquement composées d'hommes- commencent à entrer dans la forêt, tous demandant à je-ne-sais quelle force divine de les protéger.

Lorsque, jetant un œil à l'arrière du médecin, j'aperçois Kokoro épanchant ses larmes dans les bras de Conis, j'ai la sensation de revoir Nion, la nourrice de Ruby en pleurs dans les tiens. Morte d'inquiétude, la vieille dame avait craqué à notre arrivée au _Pavillon Blanc_ et tu l'avais étreinte pour la rassurer. Tu te voulais réconfortant, aussi fort que possible mais tu tremblais autant qu'elle. Luttant contre ta propre peur, tu serrais les lèvres pour ne pas céder. J'étais le seul à voir l'expression perdue de ton visage au point d'en avoir mal au cœur.

Plongé dans mes souvenirs, la réalité me rattrape quand le barbu se dirige vers le massif avec Decken, dont le regard indéchiffrable ne me dit décidément rien de bon. Je pense logiquement être seul quand une voix chantante résonne dans mon dos, me faisant presque regretter mon élan de bon samaritain.

« Hearty ! J'viens avec toi ! Tip top hein ! » M'annonce Ussop, avec un sourire fébrile. « Mon flair m'dit qu'elle est dans l'coin ! »

Pour accentuer ses mots, il hume l'air à pleins poumons en bombant le torse avant de me dépasser, secouant la fiche indiquant notre secteur de recherches.

« J'te suis ! Enfin... on se suit, hein ! »

Déjà, les groupes disparaissent dans les bois en scandant le prénom de la gamine et je rejoins le long-pif en soupirant.

Aucun doute... La journée s'annonce longue et difficile.

.

_Je fais assurément ça pour toi, mon ange..._

.

.

**Plus tard...**

.

« Purée... On a commencé à 7 heures 30, il est déjà 16 heures et pas une corne de brume a retenti... » Se plaint encore Ussop, derrière moi. « Et si elle s'était faite bouffer par les loups ? Noooon ! Non, hein Hearty ! Elle doit être quelque part ! Héhé ! Allez ! Courage ! »

Fuyant mon regard glacial, il recommence à héler son nom tandis que je m'éloigne, mon quota de sociabilité foutrement dépassé depuis des lustres.

Respirant un grand coup, je progresse parmi les hêtres et les chênes, une odeur de terre et de champignons flottant dans l'air alentour. Nous sommes de l'autre côté du cottage, au-delà de la clairière où Ace m'avait emmené de nuit. L'endroit, très densément boisé est peu lumineux, ce que le temps maussade n'arrange en rien. Voilé par la tenture des arbres, le ciel apparaît de plus en plus nuageux, sombre, signe que la pluie ne devrait pas tarder. Ajouté à cela la montée en puissance de l'obscurité, la fin des recherches risque d'être précipitée sous peu, les villageois refusant d'être dans les bois dans de telles circonstances. Bref, une énième stupidité qui risque de coûter cher à la gamine, si elle est encore en vie.

Préférant ignorer l'autre possibilité, je contourne un large chêne couvert de mousse en criant le prénom de la disparue, l'écho de ma voix me revenant, distordu, presque sinistre. Au loin, j'entends Ussop appeler également tandis que l'air devient plus froid, la luminosité baissant d'un cran au fur et à mesure de mes pas. Évitant d'épaisses racines, je me retrouve bientôt dans une zone où d'épais buissons de ronces s'étalent parmi les arbres. Au milieu des feuilles et des brindilles, le sol est couvert de champignons blancs réunis en faux cercles, dont l'odeur amère et poivrée me monte à la tête quand un détail capture mon attention.

M'approchant du massif bosquet de bougeons jaunes, je m'accroupis pour récupérer le bout de tissu mauve empalé sur les épines. La fillette portant une salopette de cette couleur, je le saisis et m'apprête à me lever quand des pas vifs retentissent derrière moi. J'ai à peine le temps de me tourner qu'un poids s'abat contre mon dos, me faisant basculer parmi les ronces. Essuyant de légères griffures, je jure tandis que sous le choc, les bourgeons s'ouvrent et libèrent un nuage de spores à l'odeur acidulée qui me fait tousser bruyamment. Aussitôt, des excuses éclatent.

« Mille fois désolé Monsieur Heart ! J'voulais pas, vraiment pas, pas du tout vous faire chuter ! »

Me relevant d'un trait, je fais face à l'original qui regarde le ciel comme un ahuri en se grattant le sommet du crâne. De taille moyenne et bien portant, l'homme a une peau très pâle et une coiffure des plus étranges, rappelant vaguement un lézard. Il me semble l'avoir vu parmi les habitants et je vais lui demander des comptes quand un autre apparaît, attirant l'attention du premier qui lance, affligé.

« Mon frère ! J'ai encore mal évalué ma force, le crois-tu ? Je voulais juste voir ce qu'avait trouvé Monsieur Heart ! Il a découvert quelque chose, le sais-tu ? »

« Oh, vraiment ?! » Questionne l'autre en avançant avec un air de reptile ragoutant.

Très grand mais plus fin, celui-là a la peau mate et de longs cheveux noirs si gras qu'ils paraissent mouillés. Tandis que je remarque qu'ils arborent tous deux un T-shirt à manches longues affublé d'une croix pourpre, le brun remarque le bout de tissu que je tiens et plaque une main sur son front, ses yeux verts brillant de surprise et d'excitation.

« C'est à la petite Chimney ?! Oui, oui, oui ! Vous avez fait une sacrée découv... »

« Vos noms. »

Oui Messieurs. Vous allez arrêter ça direct.

Mon ton ne prêtant pas à confusion, le costaud jette un œil décontenancé au brun qui sans me quitter des yeux, réprime un rire fielleux.

« Oh pardon ! C'est un grossier oubli ! » Concède-t-il en secouant la tête. « Nous sommes Caribou et Coribou, de précieux frères ! Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de nous ? Cruel, cruel oubli ! Le monde ne tourne pas rond ! »

Le dénommé Coribou acquiesce, faisant ainsi trembler son double menton avant de souffler.

« Nous allons prévenir les autres de votre découverte, Monsieur Heart ! N'est-ce pas mon frère ? »

Tandis que le type au regard de serpent opine et m'annonce qu'ils vont passer le mot pour que les recherches soient concentrées de ce côté-ci, je décide de continuer ma route sans accorder le moindre crédit à leurs promesses. Ils repartent dans la direction opposée et je m'apprête à tourner les talons quand la voix stridente de Caribou s'élève, accompagnée d'un rire sardonique.

« Nous apprendrons à nous connaître... » Susurre-t-il en collant ses yeux dans les miens. « Même si nous, nous savons déjà qui vous êtes... L'homme qui a choisi de vivre au cottage maudit... Qui sait ce que vous avez trouvé là-bas... Y avait-il quelque chose ? Oh oui ! Quelque chose qui va vous hanter ! Une monstrueuse, monstrueuse chose... Prenez garde ou vous perdrez la tête et abattrez le fléau sur ce pauvre village ! Ce serait mal, très mal... »

Soutenant son regard j'esquisse alors un sourire, lui faisant perdre son assurance avant de tourner le dos en lançant, presque amusé.

« Ben ça promet. »

.

Tandis que la distance se creuse, son rire provocateur est vite remplacé par le silence. Bon sang... A croire que ce village collectionne les cas sociaux.

Refusant de me pencher sur ses propos incohérents, je traverse une haie de buissons dans une zone ombrageuse où la noirceur du ciel se fait menaçante. Par ici, les bois s'assombrissent. La brise danse entre les fûts et l'air devient plus froid. Pourtant, j'ai la sensation qu'il fait de plus en plus chaud. Lorsqu'au bout d'un moment, l'écho des cris d'Ussop ne me parvient plus, je m'arrête et tente de me repérer mais la chaleur se renforce. En sueur, j'ouvre ma veste et respire profondément avant de faire un pas quand les alentours se tordent violemment devant moi. Les arbres m'apparaissent flous, contorsionnés avant que le sol ne me donne l'impression de trembler.

Sans attendre, je ferme les yeux et les rouvre mais manque de perdre l'équilibre. Putain de merde... Il se passe quoi ?!

Alors que je m'efforce de rassembler mes esprits, une corne de brume retentit au loin dans des bois que je vois de plus en plus rouges, comme si l'écorce prenait la couleur du sang. Rageant contre moi-même, je déambule au milieu des arbres pour rejoindre l'endroit d'où semble provenir le son, le craquement des brindilles me montant à la tête, assourdissant. L'instant d'après, la forêt est envahie par l'obscurité.

Le contraste entre la froideur de la brise et le feu de ma peau devient insupportable et je laisse tomber mon sac et ma veste, ma tête tournant quand je tente de les récupérer au sol. Au même moment, le paysage redevient distordu. Les arbres se replient sur eux-mêmes et la sensation que tout se referme sur moi me fait reculer d'un trait. Butant contre un tronc d'arbre couché je l'enjambe mais mon équilibre précaire se brise. Le sol tangue, je ne vois pas la pente raide devant moi et chute violemment. Dévalant l'escarpement, je tente de me rattacher aux racines apparentes mais mon corps n'obéit plus. L'esprit vide, je ressens les chaos de la chute sans rien pouvoir y faire. La seconde suivante, j'heurte sèchement un arbre.

Black-out total.

.

.

_Le soleil étincelant et l'eau fraîche du lac... T__out me rappelle à s'y méprendre cette journée passée avec toi quand en__ m'approchant du chêne où j'ai laissé la boîte à musique, mon cœur dérape. __J'ai beau me frotter les yeux, l'apparition demeure et j'accélère vers la terre ferme, mon regard rivé sur la silhouette qui tient le manège dans ses mains._

_Cette peau claire... __Ce sweat à rabats...  
__Ça__ a beau être impossible, je n'ai plus aucune notion de ce qui l'est ou pas...  
C'est toi que j'espère... Toi que je veux voir... _

_A l'instant où je sors de l'eau, le soleil réchauffe ma peau, mon sang est en feu. __Je presse le pas mais tu t'enfuies déjà, comme dans ces songes détestables où je finis vidé avec l'amertume horrible de t'avoir frôlé du doigt, d'avoir à peine respiré ton parfum et de te perdre encore. Mais ce rêve est si différent, si réel que j'en ai la chair de poule._

_Brûlant du désir de te revoir, incapable de me raisonner je m'élance et te poursuis, ne supportant pas ton acharnement à m'échapper. __Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi tu persistes à me faire ça ?! Énervé, ravagé par mon envie de te serrer contre moi je te capture et te ramène jalousement à mon torse avant de t'étreindre comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Et a__ussitôt, je perds la tête. __La sensation est telle qu'elle m'affole, me déchire l'âme et j'en perds mon souffle. __Ma raison est hors service. Je lutte pour ne pas te faire mal, tant je veux te sentir contre moi._

_Enfin... Enfin tu es de nouveau dans mes bras...  
__Je ne veux plus te lâcher même si je dois te suivre dans l'au-delà...  
__Je suis près à te promettre tout et n'importe quoi..._

_Pourtant, quand nous tombons dans l'herbe, la capuche ne dissimule plus ton visage et mes pensées heurtent de plein fouet la réalité qui me fait face. _

_A la place de tes cheveux ensoleillés, il y a ses mèches brunes, légèrement ondulées.  
__Tes yeux marron glacé sont remplacés par l'abysse des siens et je réalise à quel point j'ai déraillé, tel un objet défectueux.  
__Ce corps que j'ai poursuivi n'était qu'un__ putain de rêve_… _une_ _illusion qui à peine enfantée, n'existe déjà plus..._

_._

_« ...connard... »_

.

Mes souvenirs s'embrouillant, l'insulte hargneuse et triste d'Ace me percute et j'ouvre les yeux sur le sol boueux, l'odeur âcre de la terre me rappelant la pente abrupte que j'ai dévalé. L'amertume au bord des lèvres je me relève, une douleur aiguë se répandant dans mes muscles comme une décharge électrique.

Fine et glacée, la pluie a commencé à tomber et enveloppe les alentours d'une atmosphère lugubre, désolante. Les arbres sont si hauts et volumineux que leurs toisons de branches et de feuilles dissimulent presque entièrement la faible lueur du jour en déclin. Il fait sombre et l'endroit - une partie de la forêt qui m'est inconnue - est humide et froid. Me revenant à l'esprit comme une alarme insupportable, le souvenir de mes hallucinations soudaines me met les nerfs à vifs et je décide de remonter cette foutue pente quand un bruit sourd m'interpelle.

Un son perçant, semblable à un cri porté par le vent et provenant d'assez loin, quelque part au fond des bois...

Pourtant, une corne de brume a retenti avant que je ne perde connaissance. Était-ce parce qu'elle a été retrouvée ou pour interrompre les recherches du jour ? Dans le doute, le sol est parsemé d'énormes racines couvertes de mousse que j'enjambe, m'enfonçant dans ces bois où la brise souffle, pareille à hurlement humain. Par ici, le terrain est plus escarpé et il m'est impossible de suivre une ligne droite. Partout, de gros rochers jonchent le sol, ainsi que des troncs couchés peuplés de champignons et de feuilles mortes. Se repérer devient de plus en plus difficile et j'hésite à poursuivre quand de nouveau, il me semble entendre ce bruit que j'assimile définitivement à un cri.

Le cri aigu d'une fillette...

Suivant la direction d'où il semble venir, j'appelle la gamine et le son me répond. Aussitôt, j'accélère et descend une pente abrupte, prenant appui sur les rochers. Au fil de ma progression la brise souffle, glacée, tandis que la pluie se renforce. L'obscurité grandissant démesurément, je veux sortir ma lampe torche de ma bandoulière quand je réalise l'avoir abandonnée en haut de la pente, de même que ma veste. Je pense à les récupérer lorsque la voix me parvient clairement. Proche. Quelque part devant moi.

Dans la seconde, je balaye les alentours des yeux en posant un pied devant moi quand le sol se dérobe. Glissant, je m'accroche _in extremis_ à une racine et manque de tomber dans la crevasse située en dessous de la bute rocheuse sur laquelle je me trouvais. Dissimulée par la végétation, la configuration du sol empêchait de la distinguer. Je suis suspendu à la racine lorsque la voix de la petite résonne de nouveau, provenant de l'intérieur.

« Chimney ?! » Je lâche, incrédule, maudissant la pluie d'envenimer une situation déjà désastreuse.

A l'instant où elle confirme, des sueurs froides me secouent. La sensation de fièvre que j'avais ressenti plus tôt revient et je jure, luttant pour remonter à la surface, la cavité étant trop profonde pour l'en sortir sans matériel. Ses appels à l'aide cognant atrocement dans ma tête, je serre les dents et force sur mes appuis quand une fois de plus, tout se tord devant moi. Je sens que le sol s'affaisse et pendant une fraction de secondes, la racine que je tiens m'apparaît sous les traits d'un serpent, laps de temps suffisant pour que je perde prise et que la gueule béante m'avale...

.

.

**Plus tard...**

.

.

« J'croyais qu't'étais v'nu m'sauver... »

M'éclairant avec sa lampe qui fonctionne un coup sur deux, son lapin serré dans ses bras couverts de bleus à cause de sa chute, la gamine me lance un regard dépité et je la poignarde du mien. Non mais genre j'ai calculé de tomber dans cette crevasse de merde ! J'ignore depuis combien de temps j'ai atterri dans ce trou à rat, mais je commence à perdre patience.

Sifflant de rage, je tente une nouvelle fois d'escalader les parois terreuses, le manque de soutènements ajouté à la pluie qui tombe sans faiblir m'empêchant d'avancer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Et c'est sans compter ce putain de mal de crâne et ces pertes d'équilibres qui reviennent en boucle. Bordel... Ça a tout d'une réaction causée par l'ingestion d'une substance de type drogue ou poison... mais comment ?!

L'esprit encore embrumé, je reviens sur terre lorsque la fillette murmure tout bas.

« Mal à la cheville... »

« Normal... Elle est foulée. »

M'accroupissant devant elle, j'examine de nouveau son pied, la faisant grimacer. Sa chute datant d'hier soir, sa cheville est enflée mais hormis bander la zone touchée je ne peux rien faire. Faut qu'on sorte d'ici et vite. D'autant que si la pluie continue à tomber à ce rythme, le niveau de l'eau va grimper et là, on serra dans de beaux draps. Sans attendre, je me relève et tente une énième escalade quand elle reprend, me faisant rater une prise.

« Gonbe et moi on a faim... T'aurais pas des chips ? »

Des...

« J'ai rien. Laisses-moi réfléchir. »

« Mais t'arrives **pas** à grimper... »

Piqué à vif, j'avise son regard buté. Ma migraine revient au galop.

« Gonbe dit qu't'es pas gentil... »

'Tain... Les mêmes sales manies que Ruby...

« Écoute petite,** tu** t'es fourrée dans ce pétrin et maintenant **je** suis coincé ici, alors laisses-moi réfléchir où personne s'en sortira ! »

Voilà. Là-dessus, je clos la discussion mais elle tourne la tête en bredouillant.

« C'est même pas un lapin. C'est un chat. »

« Un lapin. »

« Un chat ! »

« Non ! »

Aussitôt, réalisant que je me chamaille avec elle comme si c'était ta nièce, je passe une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Tassée contre la paroi, la fillette renifle, me faisant des gros yeux que j'ignore, m'attaquant de nouveau aux murs de la crevasse. Déjà, l'eau n'est plus absorbée par le sol et la pluie redouble, m'empêchant d'avoir prise sur la terre boueuse et gluante. Horriblement agacé, je jure entre mes dents quand il me semble entendre quelque chose, un son qui me fait presque sursauter. Je tends l'oreille mais se sentant délaissée, Chimney se met à brailler en secouant sa peluche dans tous les sens.

« Gonbe dit que t'es méchaaaaaant ! Méchant ! Méchant ! Méch... »

'Tain !

« Shhh ! » Je souffle en plaquant le lapin contre sa bouche.

Le silence revenant, je l'entends alors distinctement, de plus en plus proche.

Une voix que je reconnais dans la seconde, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître.

Prestement, je saisis la lampe de la gamine et m'en sert pour éclairer le haut de la cavité où nous sommes piégés, espérant attirer son attention. Quand son appel résonne de nouveau, je réponds par un cri pour signaler notre présence et une poignée de minutes plus tard, un bruissement de feuilles se fait entendre au-dessus de nous. Une autre lumière se mêle à la mienne et lorsqu'il apparaît, un étrange soulagement me saisit. J'ignore si c'est à cause de ma situation ou du fait de notre dernier échange, mais je ne détache pas mon regard de son visage aux joues constellées de tâches de rousseurs, ni de ses prunelles noires comme la nuit.

L'instant de flottement perdure et j'entends à peine les plaintes de la fillette, happé par sa présence à la fois chaude et irréelle, comme s'il pouvait disparaître au moindre battement de cils. L'averse ricochant sur les parois nous enveloppe et lorsqu'un sourire éphémère se dessine sur ses lèvres, je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence. Une évidence que je n'avais encore jamais remarqué. A la fois écrasante et indéniable.

Sourire lui va à ravir.

Bien mieux que cette expression de tristesse profonde que j'ai provoqué la veille.

Mieux que tout le reste.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Alors là, si j'avais su que cette journée prendrait une tournure pareille... Les jours se suivent et ne se ressemblent décidément pas.

Sauver ce type d'une crevasse et avoir droit à un regard aussi intense... à croire que je rêve. J'ignore si ce regard m'était réellement destiné... si c'était bien moi qu'il regardait ainsi... C'était étrange, gênant, mais indéniablement mieux que de se faire traiter comme une sous-merde.

D'ailleurs, après les événements d'hier, j'ai grave hésité en trouvant ses affaires dans la forêt. Pourquoi aider un type qui m'a si mal parlé ? Mais vu_ ce que j'ai découvert ensuite... _

« Hey ! Rêvasse pas ! »

Son grognement me tirant de mes pensées, je raffermis ma prise sur la corde avec laquelle il remonte progressivement à la surface. L'exercice commence à devenir pénible et mes mains sont brûlantes mais il apparaît enfin, la fillette piégée avec lui et son lapin bleu solidement accrochés à son cou. Le spectacle de Law grimaçant sous son étreinte et ses cris aigus m'arrache un ricanement qui attire aussitôt ses foudres. Ses yeux orageux me trucident sans vergogne mais rien à foutre. Aidant la petite à rejoindre la terre ferme je rigole de plus belle, sûr que cette scène va rester gravée dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Sérieusement... Même affublé d'une fillette et d'une peluche, ce type conserve son putain d'air froid et calculateur... psychopathe va !

Tandis qu'il gagne le bord de la crevasse, je jette un œil à sa dégaine et devine que son degré d'irascibilité du moment est haut. Très haut.

Law a une sale tête. Il est éreinté. Ces cernes ont doublé de volume, ses cheveux sont en pétard et à voir l'état de ses vêtements et ses égratignures, il a tout du type qui a accumulé les merdes et qui en a ras-la-barbichette. Un peu comme si l'étiquette "Attention, explosion imminente" lui pendait au cou. Hyper rassurant, quoi. Pourtant, ses yeux toujours ancrés aux miens, il me semble y lire quelque chose comme de la gratitude lorsqu'il se lève pour ramener la gamine chez elle. Joyeuse, elle fait sauter son lapin en l'air et je me lève pour leur emboîter le pas cependant que la pluie se renforce, de plus en plus froide.

« Hiken monte la garde, mais l'coin n'est pas sûr. » J'annonce quand la main du brun s'écrase sur mon épaule, me faisant tituber.

Me tournant vers lui, un frisson glacé me parcoure en voyant la crispation soudaine de son visage. Il s'efforce de conserver son équilibre, passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en jurant entre ses dents, en rage contre lui-même quand sa respiration devient erratique. Je comble alors la distance pour le soutenir mais ses jambes cèdent. Il atterrit par terre dans un bruit sourd, sa chute légèrement amoindrie par mon aide.

Aussitôt, la fillette pousse un cri affolé en serrant convulsivement son lapin dans ses bras. Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements.

« T'as quoi ? » Je demande. Mais Law ne répond pas.

Les yeux étrangement voilés, il s'agite et semble avoir chaud en dépit de la pluie qui tombe en cordes ininterrompues sur nous. Je frôle donc son front d'une main avant de l'y poser plus fermement.

Chaud.  
Pas de fièvre, mais la température n'est pas normale.

Tâchant d'ignorer sa respiration chaotique, ses jurons étouffés et les questions affolées de la gamine, je réfléchis à toute vitesse quand les fines éraflures sur son visage accaparent mon attention. En dépit du risque certain de me prendre un poing dans la gueule, je me penche sur lui jusqu'à être suffisamment près pour respirer son parfum. Suivant mon mouvement, ses prunelles se font menaçantes malgré le tumulte qui l'anime mais je lui tiens tête avant de fermer les yeux, le nez collé à son cou.

Sa peau est trempée, ses vêtements commencent à l'être mais ses nuances corsées de cacao et d'épices me transportent, comme lors de cette étreinte forcée au lac. L'instant suivant, ses mains agrippent mes épaules pour m'écarter mais j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Il y a une senteur intruse, mêlée à la sienne. Acidulée. Désagréable.

« T'as respiré du pollen de bulbe jaune, pas vrai ? »

Après un instant de silence, il semble percuter et lâche un juron sonore concernant "deux enfoirés". Le laissant faire, je le confie à la petite pour rejoindre un buisson de ronces identiques situé non loin de la crevasse. Néanmoins, lorsque je reviens avec une poignée de feuilles suffisante, Law est entrain de forcer comme une bête pour se lever et je le force à se rallonger, luttant contre l'acharnement dont il fait preuve subitement.

« J'dois... y aller... » Clame-t-il en passant une main nerveuse sur son cou, que je saisis pour l'arrêter.

« Arrête... Elle est là, avec moi... »

Tirant le lacet rompu et la clef de ma poche, je les lui présente, appréciant de voir ses traits se détendre lentement.

« T'as dévalé la pente, j'suppose. Il a du s'prendre dans une racine et s'casser... Une chance pour toi, sinon j'aurais pas deviné qu't'étais dans l'coin... Enfin, j'avais tes affaires et Hiken... ça aurait suffit mais... »

L'instant suivant, le regard de Law se perd dans le mien pour un merci silencieux et instantanément, mes mots trépassent. La pluie n'arrête pas, mais je ne la sens plus. Je ne sens plus rien tant je peine à croire en cette faible lueur qui a surgi dans ses yeux ordinairement si froids. Eux qui m'ont si salement rabaissé hier, voilà qu'aujourd'hui... ils m'ont donné l'impression d'avoir de la valeur, de brusquement compter. Perdu dans le millier de nuances de ses prunelles anthracites, je me penche alors lentement, approchant les feuilles de sa bouche, le frôlement fugace de la pulpe de mes doigts sur ses lèvres me faisant tressaillir.

« Doucement... » Je murmure, paumé.

Pour faire disparaître les effets nocifs de cette plante, il faut mâcher ses feuilles et en avaler le jus. Un nectar dégueu, mais non négociable.

Faiblement, je lui souffle ces consignes et les yeux collés aux miens il s'exécute, me lançant une œillade sombre en remarquant que je porte sa veste. Son sac aussi. Détail que j'avais oublié, d'ailleurs.

Ses yeux vont du vêtement à moi, mais je l'envoie bouler.

« T'avais qu'à pas faire un strip ! J'allais pas tout trimbaler sous l'bras ! »

Aussitôt, Law s'étrangle. Ses yeux me découpent en rondelles tandis que je coupe court à ses froncements de sourcils en pressant de nouvelles feuilles sur sa bouche, amusé. Au même instant, mes doigts se retrouvent soudainement happés entre ses lèvres, la sensation tiède et humide m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Déglutissant difficilement, j'éloigne ma main tandis que son regard se trouble d'une incompréhension doublée d'un je ne sais quoi de sombre que je refuse de connaître. Une sorte de culpabilité qui m'accable aussi lorsque je réalise avoir soudain oublié le monde, sans savoir pourquoi.

Bordel... Il est vraiment à côté de ses pompes pour avoir toléré ça et moi, j'ai un putain d'grain de pas avoir réagi...  
Enfin, et puis merde hein... C'était que dalle. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

« Bah... les yeux d'Gonbe étaient cachés, fallait pas arrêter... »

Que... Quoi ?!

Tournant la tête vers la gamine, je tousse violemment quand Law plaque une main rageuse sur son front, un rictus meurtrier habillant ses lèvres. La voyant se cacher dans mon dos, je finis par rire à n'en plus pouvoir alors que doucement, la pluie s'arrête. Après tout, qu'est-ce que c'était hormis un instant d'égarement ? Rien. Un rien dont personne ne se souviendra demain.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Recrachant les feuilles comme conseillé par Ace, je fusille la petite peste et elle se cache derrière lui, le faisant éclater de rire bêtement. Putain de gosses ! Les deux ! Une paire d'emmerdeurs !

Ma tête tournant encore dangereusement, je tire sur la manche de **ma** veste pour récupérer l'attention du gamin qui devine ce que je vais dire, une nouvelle fois.

« Le bulbe jaune cause des hallucinations dans un premier temps, puis une légère paralysie. » M'explique-t-il en éclairant les alentours. « Les effets peuvent durer des heures si tu en as respiré beaucoup... Mais ça devrait aller mieux dans quelques minutes. Après ça, faudra pas tarder. Y a pas mal de loups par ici. »

Génial.

Mes yeux sont perdus dans les branches des arbres qui me font face quand Ace demande à la gamine de ne parler de lui à personne. Le sérieux de sa voix m'interpelle et je prends appui sur un coude pour me redresser légèrement. Sa demande formulée, le gamin paraît soucieux comme si sa vie reposait dans les mains de la fillette et je reconnais ce trouble, cette angoisse pénétrante que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il m'a demandé de le laisser vivre au cottage. Il jouait ses jours, suspendu à mes lèvres. A présent, suspendu aux siennes. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne veut-il pas quitter cette forêt ?  
Qu'est-ce qui l'attend, de l'autre côté ?

La question ne m'a jamais intéressé et ça ne m'apportera rien de le savoir. Pourtant, une part de moi s'interroge sans savoir pourquoi.

Mes yeux glissant sur son visage, un détail me frappe à l'instant où il remue la tête, ses cheveux ne parvenant pas à le dissimuler.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Mon ton pressant le fait frémir.

« Hein ? »

Ses yeux cherchent la réponse dans les miens, mais n'y arrivent pas cette fois. Pour ma part, ce que je viens d'apercevoir m'énerve et qu'il fasse l'andouille encore plus.

« Ça. » Je questionne, passant un doigt sur les marques de griffures qui lacèrent son cou, juste sous son oreille.

Longues et profondes, les plaies sont à peine cicatrisées. Aussi, le contact le fait grimacer et il s'écarte, tandis que mes yeux s'efforcent de lire en lui. En vain.

Ses prunelles noires sont insondables. Illisibles.

« Réponds. »

Impatient, je réitère mon ordre mais il est oublié quand Hiken surgit vélocement devant nous en grognant, acculé par trois congénères au pelage gris dont les yeux sont braqués sur nous.

En un instant, tout s'accélère.

La petite sursaute en plaquant son lapin sur son cœur.

Ace se mord les lèvres.

Son loup gronde et soudain, le gamin se lève.

« Tu fous quoi ?! »

« J'vais tenter le coup... essayer... de faire _comme avec Hiken_... »

Quoi... ?! Cette histoire de regard qui aurait convaincu le loup de ne pas attaquer ?

« Arrête tes bêtises Portgas. Ne tente pas ta chance. » Je lâche, les dents serrées. « C'est stupide ! »

T'as un loup dans ta _friend zone. _Je m'incline. Mais ça veut pas dire qu'tu peux avoir la meute. Certainement pas, même.

« Hey ! »

« Tenter quoi ? » Souffle-t-il alors, l'amertume de sa voix me rappelant mes propos de la veille. « J'ai pas de chance. »

Alors, le voir avancer vers une mort certaine et être contraint de rester derrière me donne envie de vomir.

Les pires souvenirs de mon existence reviennent et je racle le sol pour me relever.

A cet instant précis, je lui répète qu'être parvenu à communiquer avec l'un d'eux était un miracle, que les miracles ne sont pas destinés à se répéter.

A cet instant précis, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupidement borné que lui.

Je veux l'arrêter avant qu'il soit trop tard quand le silence s'installe, souverain.

Il n'y a alors plus rien en dehors de lui, mes yeux ne le quittent plus car c'est ainsi...

.

« _Quand le mystère est trop impressionnant, __on n'ose pas désobéir_. »  
Antoine de Saint-Exupéry,_ Le Petit Prince_, 1943.

.

.

* * *

**Réponses aux Guest: **

**_Tresor_ : Coucou à toi et ta conscience ! :) Vous avez de sacrées théories ! x) j'espère que les révélations (prochaines ? mdr oui je pense !) vous plairons ! ^^ Pas beaucoup de références à angel dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré tout ! :) Merci encore de vos encouragements et de me suivre ! :)**

**_MissBananasplit_ : Hello ! :) Je suis contente si les chapitres te plaisent toujours ! Ton idée sur angel est originale aussi ! Révélation sous peu ! :) Merci à toi de me suivre et de tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! ^^**

* * *

**Voililou ! :) ****En espérant vous garder avec moi pour la suite et en espérant que l'histoire vous plait toujours ! ^^**

**A bientôt et encore merci ! x)**

**Ever.**


	9. Découverte

**Hello, hello ! *_***

**9ème chapitre tout chaud, aux effluves de découvertes ! ;) **

**Petits rappels : Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama !**

**.**

**Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous dire un ÉNORME MERCI ! Je suis chaque jour touchée d'être lue, suivie, mise en favoris et d'avoir de si encourageantes reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça pour une première fic... Ça me donne du courage et j'espère que mon histoire continuera de vous plaire ! ENCORE MERCI ! :)**

**Un merci spécial à MissWalker92, Dy-Axce, Hinata-Chan 142464, Shadow Girlz pour me suivre et m'avoir mise dans leurs favoris ! ;)**

**Un merci spécial aussi à Lexoute, Camille, Maru et Dy-Axce pour leurs reviews sur le précédent chapitre ! ;)**

**Un merci tout plein de Kinders à A-Harlem pour sa review qui m'a transformée en pivoine et pour me suivre ! *_* **

**Et un GROS MERCI aux habituées pour votre soutien ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! ;)**

**.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Très Bonne Lecture ! **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**09**

**Découverte**

* * *

.

.

.

«_ Le beau n'est que le commencement du terrible._ »  
José Carlos Somoza, _Clara et la pénombre_, 2003.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

_Près de la crevasse au plein cœur de la forêt, le silence est déchiré par le sifflement humain du vent et le grognement sauvage des loups qui nous font face. _

_Sa robe flamboyante se détachant dans l'obscurité grandissante du soir, Hiken gronde, prêt à s'élancer au moindre pas de ses congénères tandis que debout à ses côtés, Ace se tient droit, immobile et muet. _

_De dos, je remarque le tremblement léger de ses mains mais il serre les poings pour y mettre un terme, prenant une longue et profonde respiration. _

_J'ai alors la sensation indescriptible de changer de dimension._

_Une vague de frissons aigus glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale._

_L'instant de vérité._

.

.

« Monsieur Heart ! Regarde ! C'est mamiiiiiie ! »

La voix survoltée de Chimney me tire de mes pensées lorsque nous quittons les bois, à hauteur du vieux panneau indiquant la direction du cottage. Il fait déjà nuit, mais je reconnais les quatre personnes situées de l'autre côté de la route, notamment Kokoro, luttant contre la poigne de Barbe Brune afin de poursuivre seule les recherches.

Ses protestations rageuses et éplorées nous parviennent et j'entends la petite renifler dangereusement dans mon dos. Serrant davantage mon cou, elle pousse un cri qui m'explose les tympans et attire à nous tous les regards. Instantanément, je grimace et réprime mon envie de la balancer par terre quand la vieille dame nous rejoint, le visage noyé de larmes.

Sentant que la gamine ne va pas tarder à s'épancher aussi, je la lui refile, leur étreinte pleine de soulagement et de tendresse me rappelant Nion serrant Ruby dans ses bras lorsque nous l'avons ramenée au _Pavillon Blanc_. Ses rides formaient alors un sillon pour les flots intarissables de larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux clos. Tout comme Chimney, ta nièce s'était excusée à n'en plus pouvoir, affligée d'avoir peiné sa nourrice qui l'aimait comme une mère, au nom de sa mère à qui cette chance avait été ôtée.

« Heart... Comment vous remercier ? »

Revenant à moi, je croise le regard bienveillant de Barbe Brune dont la question se perd parmi les pleurs de la fillette, Kokoro et Conis - qui excelle définitivement en la matière. Le vieux Papaya a aussi la larme à l'œil et je décide de les laisser à leurs retrouvailles quand le barbu me retient.

« Quoi, vous partez ? »

Evidemment. Je vais pas m'enraciner ici.

« La petite a une cheville foulée. » J'explique avant de prendre congé, m'adressant à la tenancière. « Il lui faut des compresses dès que vous serez rentrées. Vu qu'elle avait une bouteille d'eau dans sa sacoche, elle n'est pas trop déshydratée mais elle besoin de rep... »

« Repas ! » Hurle-t-elle en secouant sa peluche. « Une fête avec un bon repas avec des pommes de terre sautées et du jus d'citrouille ! Et des crêpes au choco... »

« Rep**os**. » Je corrige, sévère. « Pas de fiesta pour le moment. »

Aussitôt, elle ronchonne et ses yeux me lancent des éclairs tandis que le petit groupe rigole, toute inquiétude envolée.

Sous la brise fraîche qui sillonne les environs, l'atmosphère est enfin apaisée. La pression accumulée depuis ma rencontre avec les deux frères retombe et je passe une main dans mes cheveux encore humides en soupirant, assez fort pour ramener à moi toute leur attention.

« Z'êtes pas beau à voir... » Souffle Kokoro avec un sourire rieur, son visage teint d'une profonde reconnaissance. « J'pourrais jamais vous l'rendre, Heart... d'm'avoir ramenée ma p'tite... Merci... »

J'acquiesce et projette de partir, mais elle me retient.

« Elle a b'soin d'repos mais j'la connais... Quand elle a une idée derrière la tête, pas moyen d'la faire changer d'avis. »

Là-dessus, elle jette un œil réprobateur à l'enfant, accusant son escapade en forêt. Désolée, celle-ci se blottit donc dans ses bras en murmurant de nouvelles excuses, sa grand-mère la rassurant en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Elle dit souvent des bêtises mais là, j'suis assez d'accord avec elle. » Concède-t-elle. « Un bon dîner nous f'ra du bien, même à vous. J's'rais ravie d'vous avoir à ma table, vraiment. »

Ouais, mais non.

Les dîners conviviaux et moi, ça fait quatre.

Aussi, je m'apprête à décliner l'offre quand la gamine insiste à son tour, ses grands yeux brillant d'une soudaine impatience.

« Oh ouiiiiii ! Viens ! » M'enjoint-elle. « J'dois t'montrer quelq'chose ! »

Pardon ?

Tandis que tous attendent ma réponse, Conis recommande à la fillette de ne pas se montrer aussi familière avec moi mais elle penche la tête sur le côté en pinçant les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? Il m'a sauvée _lui aussi !_ »

Et merde...

« ...aussi ? »

L'interrogation de la blonde couvre le silence et je peste intérieurement.

« Elle veut dire que... »

« Baaah... lui _et Gonbe_ ! »

Me coupant la parole, Chimney sauve de justesse les meubles grâce au stupide adage selon lequel "_la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants"_ et tout le monde rigole de bon cœur. Je salue leur crédulité mais du coup, plus le choix.

Ça m'écorche un chouïa l'esprit de le reconnaître, mais j'ai une dette envers Portgas et elle aussi. Par conséquent, je dois m'assurer qu'elle tienne sa langue.

« OK. » Je cède donc. « Va pour le dîner. »

Ma décision saluée par une salve de regards et de sourires enjoués, je gagne mon pick-up pour les suivre jusqu'à bon port. Marchant sur la route graveleuse, mon regard balaye la forêt où tant de choses inconcevables se sont avérées vraies et où tant de mystères demeurent entiers, tous reliés au gamin. Néanmoins, lorsque la camionnette de Barbe Brune décolle, d'autres souvenirs reviennent, changeant le cours de mes pensées.

.

.

_Assise sur tes genoux dans le canapé du salon du Pavillon Blanc, les rideaux couleur de neige flottant sous l'effet de la brise du soir, Ruby est lovée dans tes bras. _

_Elle a cessé de demander pardon pour être partie se perdre dans les rues de la vieille gare et tu ne demandes plus s'il_ _en est responsable. __Machinalement, tes doigts s'amusent à enrouler puis dérouler ses mèches châtain aux reflets rosés tandis que dans le silence, vos respirations se répondent. __Avec le temps, j'ai appris à déchiffrer ces instants fragiles où vous pensez tous les deux à sa mère, où vos peines se confient l'une à l'autre et se mêlent pour ne former qu'une seule et même prière. __Le vide de tes yeux m'arrache le cœur quand elle demande, s'accrochant plus fort à ta chemise._

_« Dis, tonton... »_

_« Quoi, ma princesse ? » _

_Ta voix est si tendre que je tique, un brin jaloux de ladite princesse qui, flattée par le petit nom, fourre son nez contre ton torse. _

_« Tu veux bien rester dormir ici cette nuit ? S'te plait... »_

_Ben tiens... m__ais j'peux pas lui en vouloir. __Ruby a beau avoir des côtés capricieux et une tendance à jouer avec mes nerfs pour son bon plaisir, je ne peux ignorer le trou béant de son cœur d'enfant à qui l'on a tout enlevé avant qu'elle ne sache marcher. Au milieu de son désert, il ne lui reste __que Nion et toi. Surtout toi. __Le seul qui sache la valeur de ce qu'elle a perdu et qui soit capable de la consoler, de lui redonner foi en l'avenir._

_Feignant une intense réflexion, tu la fais mariner avant de souffler à son oreille. _

_« Evidemment que oui ! »_

_Aussitôt, elle s'agrippe à ton cou et tu en profites pour lui chatouiller les côtes et le dos, la faisant se tortiller, ses rires pétillants réveillant la lueur éteinte de tes prunelles. Tu__ m'observes alors avec une intensité rare qui me transperce, me faisant serrer les poings sans raison apparente. Un sourire amusé illumine ton regard et tu lui demandes._

_« Law peut rester, lui aussi ? »_

_Entre deux rires elle soupire, faussement résignée. _

_« Vous êtes indécollables, j'pas trop l'choix, hein... »_

_Foutue gamine !_

_Sur ces mots, elle m'adresse une œillade moqueuse quand tu pars d'un rire chaud qui nous revigore. Je cesse alors de réfléchir. _

_« Ruby, vises le ventre ! » Je lance en rejoignant votre affrontement enfantin, l'occasion de t'arracher des rires en profitant des petites faiblesses de ton corps ne se refusant pas._

.

.

**Plus tard...**

.

« _Ruby, Law, non pitiééé... ! _»

.

Sous l'effet de nos assauts conjugués, je te vois remuer et rire aux éclats sur le canapé en velours lorsque ma main se pose sur le robinet, coupant l'eau de la douche.

Au final, je n'ai pas pu résister à la proposition de me décrasser avant le repas, même si cela signifie prendre les fringues du frangin de Chimney, parti en voyage je ne sais où. Heureusement, la vieille m'a dégoté un ensemble mettable : jean gris et T-shirt noir, les pièces les plus sobres de sa penderie – quasiment neuves du coup.

Petite, son habitation se situe dans une rue non loin derrière sa boutique. C'est une maisonnette de style ancien aux murs de briques assortie d'un étage et d'un toit de tuiles. Le jardin est de taille modeste, mais planté de tant d'arbustes et de fleurs qu'on se croirait dans un conte pour enfant avec en prime, les nains de jardin sur la pelouse. L'intérieur est dans le même ton : rétro et accueillant. Il y a des pots de fleurs un peu partout et des broderies sur presque tous les meubles ; des tapis recouvrent le parquet et une odeur de biscuits à la cannelle flotte dans l'air, accentuant l'atmosphère chaleureuse des lieux.

Le couloir menant au séjour est lui orné de photos de famille agencées dans des cadres parfois farfelus et je m'attarde sur un cliché où Chimney est dans les bras de son frère - un type à l'allure pour le moins originale - quand une porte grince, attirant mon attention. A cloche pied, un gros livre sous le bras, la fillette en sort avant de me remarquer et de grimacer aussitôt.

« J'ai dis **repos**. » Je siffle, détestant qu'on s'assoit sur mes recommandations. « Quel mot tu comprends pas exactement ? »

« Mais c'est ça qu'j'voulais t'montrer ! » Proteste-t-elle en gonflant ses joues. « Un bouquin d'mon frère ! Regarde la page avec le post-it ! »

Et j'te fais la lecture, aussi ?

Tandis qu'elle sautille jusqu'à moi – m'exaspérant davantage – la voix grave mais joyeuse de Barbe Brune fait vibrer les murs avant qu'il n'apparaisse au bout du couloir, une bière à la main.

« Ah, vous voilà ! » S'écrie-t-il en levant sa bouteille. « Le dîner est servi ! »

« Youpiiiii ! Tu m'portes, Bar'Brune ? »

Cédant à la requête, il s'approche et Chimney se tourne vers moi pour me tendre le livre en murmurant.

« Ça m'fait penser à _tu-sais-qui..._ ! »

_Je sais qui... _?  
Ace... ?

Attrapant l'épais volume alors qu'elle obtient de se faire porter en princesse, j'ai à peine le temps d'en lire le titre «_ Peuplades et mystères_ » que le barbu m'interroge sur l'avancée des travaux du cottage. Une fois arrivés au séjour, une table copieusement garnie nous attends, reportant à nouveau mes interrogations.

.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant que j'ai eu l'impression de dénaturer avec mes réponses monosyllabiques et mes regards incendiaires à Chimney, laquelle a manqué de faire référence à Ace entre les toasts au fromage fondu et les pommes de terres sautées. Bordel... Sûr que si la vérité sort de la bouche des mioches, c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas se taire. En quittant la table, je suis donc décidé à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle mais elle entraîne tout le monde au coin salon, quémandant à Kokoro une histoire. Un engouement rare s'empare alors du petit groupe.

Levant la main comme à l'école, la blonde se propose de préparer un chocolat chaud tandis que la gamine, son lapin et les deux hommes s'assoient sur le tapis persan autour de la tenancière et sa bouteille de rouge bien entamée. Croisant mon regard incrédule, Barbe Brune m'explique entre deux rires que la vieille a un sacré talent de conteuse auquel même lui ne peut résister. Pour le coup, je me pince l'arête du nez en soupirant.

« Vous vous joignez à nous ? » M'invite-t-il d'un vif signe de main. « Vous s'rez surpris ! »

Une excuse... Vite.

« Merci, mais ce livre a piqué ma curiosité. » Je mens, désignant le bouquin du frangin sur la table basse. « J'vais y jeter un œil, si ça ne vous gêne pas. »

La vieille acquiesçant, je m'en empare et m'éloigne dans un angle reculé du salon, jetant mon dévolu sur un gros fauteuil envahi de coussins situé sous une fenêtre. Dehors, le ciel est clair ; criblé d'étoiles comme si les nuages pluvieux de la fin d'après-midi n'avaient jamais existé. M'asseyant, la brise douce rafraîchit ma peau, m'aidant à me détendre et je me perds à observer le jardin débordant de rosiers, de pétunias, de tulipes, les mille et unes fleurs inondant le minuscule lopin de terre de leurs pétales colorées, donnant la sensation d'être sous l'empire de quelque imagination. Dommage qu'il y ait ses fichus nains de jardin... J'ai horreur de ça.

Avisant un des gnomes en céramique dont les petits yeux semblent me fixer impunément, je réprime une grimace cependant que les rires des autres me parviennent, m'arrachant à cet affrontement improductif. A la seconde où je me tourne vers eux, les souvenirs de cette nuit passée au _Pavillon Blanc_ me recouvrent comme une vague. Je consens immanquablement à m'y noyer.

.

_Après une séance de chatouilles mémorable et un dîner nullement en reste, l'heure est venue de livrer Ruby aux bras de Morphée mais la petite n'est pas de cet avis. Assise au milieu de ses couvertures roses à pois rouges, un oreiller serré dans ses bras, elle a les joues bombées et un regard de chaton égaré qui n'est adressé qu'à toi. Autant dire qu'elle a gagné._

_« J'veux pas dormir tout d'suite, tonton... » Murmure-t-elle d'une voix adorable. « Tu me lis une histoire ? »_

_« Laquelle tu veux princesse ? » _

_T'es trop faible, tonton... Trop faible... _

_Comme tu passes près de moi pour attraper le__ volumineux recueil posé sur la commode, je ricane subtilement, récoltant un de tes regards noirs irrésistibles. Pas avec ça que je vais m'assagir._

_« Princesse Mansherry et les Tontatta ! » S'écrie-t-elle alors, écourtant notre échange. « L'histoire où elle est sauvée par Léo, le chevalier ! » _

_Pff... C'est d'un niais... _

_Ignorant mon air blasé, tu t'appliques à trouver la page dudit récit avant de t'installer à ses côtés, la vision de toi en jeune et séduisant père de famille me secouant jusqu'aux tripes. Les jambes posées l'une sur l'autre, décontracté, tes mèches rendues folles par notre petite guerre sur le canapé, la vision que tu m'offres s'empare de moi comme un alcool délicieux, m'enivrant tellement que je peine à t'entendre lorsque tu m'appelles. _

_« Law ? » _

_Hum... Oui ?_

_Un sourire au coin des lèvres, tu tapotes le matelas de l'autre côté de Ruby, m'invitant à y prendre place. Mon rictus moqueur ne tarde pas. _

_« Certainement pas... » Je siffle en m'accostant au mur, l'air détaché. _

_« Laisse-le... » Ronchonne alors la petite, pressée d'avoir son histoire. « Il aime t'écouter alors il va rester, j'suis sûre... »_

_Aussitôt, son gloussement railleur me donne envie de balancer ses jouets par la fenêtre quand tu éclates de rire parmi les coussins, soulevant le livre pour en faire la lecture d'une voix entrecoupée de sourires. _

_« Bien, bien... alors, il était une fois... » _

_Sans attendre, Ruby est scotchée à tes lèvres, attentive au moindre mot que tu prononces tandis que mon esprit construit sa propre histoire, mais en rien un conte de fée. __Plutôt une réalité dont je rêve et qui m'attend. __Où tu as toute ta place. __Où toi seul me suffit. __L'avenir, tout simplement..._

.

.

« Monsieur Heart, un chocolat ? »

Le cœur comprimé par une lourde entrave, je suis rappelé sur terre par la voix discrète de Conis dont les mains pâles me présentent un mug rempli du goûteux breuvage.

La vapeur s'en échappe, formant d'éphémères arabesques.

.

_« Accro au café et au chocolat noir...  
j'ai tout gagné avec toi ! »_

.

Me remémorant ta remarque, je saisis l'anse et remercie la blonde qui rejoint les autres d'un pas léger, s'installant à côté de Chimney qui vient de se brûler la langue.

Tss... J'paries qu'Portgas est du même genre. D'ailleurs...

Me calant dans le fauteuil, je jette un œil à la couverture du livre avant de l'ouvrir sans grande conviction. La préface m'annonce que l'ouvrage traite d'une multitude de peuples recelant une part de mystère qui fascine le commun des mortels et les a rendus célèbres, en bien ou en mal. Un florilège d'on-dit et de superstitions, pour ne pas changer. Autant écouter la vieille raconter ses salades...

Baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je vais à la page du post-it quand mes yeux accrochent le texte. Mon soupir blasé s'évapore.

Dehors, la brise poursuit son ballet et fait trembler les fleurs tandis qu'à l'intérieur, Kokoro plante le décor d'une étrange histoire qui se passerait dans le ciel. Mais pour ma part, je suis déjà prisonnier d'une lecture que je refuse d'interrompre, pas avant de l'avoir achevée.

.

A la lumière de la lampe située à côté, je pèse chaque mot.

Tous me parlent.

**« Parfum d'énigme, de ténèbres cachées »**

**« Appel à mille interrogations »**

Ligne après ligne.

Page après page.

**« Immanquablement, vous aurez l'intime conviction qu'il y a chez eux quelque chose de propre à ****une ethnie »**

Ils décrivent au plus juste ma propre perception.

Certaines phrases, brillantes de perfection.

**« Leurs yeux sont noirs comme le tréfonds des abysses,  
****comme ses puits sans fond qui effraient le reste de nos âmes d'enfant,  
****et l'on craint secrètement d'y tomber, sans espoir d'en réchapper un jour. »**

Une appréhension sans fondement mais impossible à surmonter.

La sensation d'être avalé par cette obscurité dont aucun iris ne se détache.

L'impression d'être dans un autre univers, un espace dénué d'étoiles, hors du temps.

**« Ils ont la peau claire et sont naturellement beaux, tant les hommes que les femmes. »**

Oui... Je m'incline.

Je ne m'étais pas attardé sur ce point avant cet après-midi... non, avant le lac serait plus juste. Mais c'est indéniablement vrai.

Une beauté franche, sans artifice.

Entre la candeur et l'indomptable.

**« Des cheveux noirs. Parfois d'un châtain très foncé. » **

Entre les deux je dirais.

Légèrement ondulés, aussi.

**« Le plus souvent, les femmes ont des tâches de rousseurs leur conférant un air enfantin redoutable. »**

Pas que les femmes.

Une petite colonie dispersée sur ses joues.

Un air de sale gosse.

De redoutable emmerdeur, surtout.

**« Dans leur culture, le chant et la musique tiennent une place centrale.  
****Ils rythment les journées, les célébrations et leur permettent cette étrange communication avec la nature qui se situe entre le réel et un imaginaire poussant à la méfiance.  
****Certains ont des timbres de voix inoubliables et il est dit que les femmes seraient capables d'entonner des chants aussi envoûtants que ceux des mythologiques sirènes.  
****Quelques uns posséderaient des cordes vocales capables de prouesses frôlant la barrière du surnaturel,  
comme de**** reproduire à l'identique des sons écoutés au point d'être comparés à des instruments de musique vivants.  
****A ce jour, une maîtrise des**** sons aussi exacerbée n'aura été relevée chez aucun autre peuple »**

Alors, ce serait ça ?

Un don, héritage génétique d'une lignée excellant dans l'art de communiquer avec la nature ?

En est-il conscient ?

**« Certains, du fait de cette aptitude et de leur sensibilité particulière seraient parvenus à établir un lien de confiance avec des animaux à la suite d'un seul regard. »**

.

Bon sang...

A ces mots, mes souvenirs refont surface quand Barbe Brune m'interpelle.

« Vous êtes concentré dis-donc ! » S'exclame-t-il en jetant un œil par la fenêtre, savourant l'air frais de la nuit. « L'histoire d'Kokoro est finie, vous n'avez même pas remarqué ! Qu'est-ce qui vous captive autant ? »

Décroisant les jambes, je m'étire et lui tend l'ouvrage, profitant de l'occasion pour terminer ma boisson, hélas refroidie. Mais le barbu le repose rapidement.

« Vous aimez avoir peur, hein... » Souffle-t-il. « Le cottage et maintenant ça... »

Ma tasse vidée, je l'interroge du regard.

« Ça vous dit forcément quelque chose. Ces gens là n'ont pas bonne réputation. On dit qu'ils utilisaient leurs voix pour effrayer les gens, les ensorceler ou les pousser au suicide... Une vraie calamité. Plusieurs accusations de sorcellerie planaient même sur l'clan qui s'était établi à la capitale il y a quelques années. Vous êtes au courant, non ? Jusqu'à ce que l'ciel ne fasse son œuvre. » Commente-t-il, réprimant un frisson.

Dans la seconde, je fais claquer ma langue, agacé.

« Non... Vous croyez à ces ragots ? »

« Pas des ragots, Heart ! » Soutient-il alors avec fermeté. « La main divine les a frappés cette nuit-là ! Punis pour les crimes qu'ils commettaient à cette époque ! Tout s'est arrêté quand ils sont morts, l'île entière le sait ! Même nous qui vivons si loin de la capitale, nous en avons été informés... Tous ont péris brûlés vifs... Un châtiment divin... »

Non. Pas tous. Et en l'entendant parler ainsi, causer à la gamine devient urgent.

Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, Barbe Brune conclut qu'il est préférable de mettre un terme à cette conversation pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance, ce que j'accepte volontiers. Mieux vaut éviter les sujets qui fâchent, plus encore lorsqu'ils touchent une personne que je me retrouve à héberger et maintenant à couvrir. D'ailleurs, est-ce pour cela qu'Ace a si peur d'être emmené au village ? Parce qu'il est un bohémien ? Bordel... Il est vrai que depuis cette fameuse nuit dont le barbu vient de parler, le clan entier des bohémiens qui se trouvait à la capitale est censé avoir été anéanti. Plus aucun membre de cette ethnie n'est encore en vie à Dressrosa, voici ce que les gens pensent, y compris à City 44 mais c'est faux. Il en reste au moins un. Je l'ai reconnu dans chaque description et tandis que je rejoins les autres dans le jardin, le regard perdu sur la voûte céleste, une phrase ne me quitte pas.

**« Qui en a rencontré un ne peut le sortir de son esprit, malgré la valse du temps qui passe. **

**Leur souvenir reste brûlant comme des braises incandescentes dans l'esprit de ceux qui les croisent. »**

Cette affirmation est-elle vraie ? Je n'oublierais jamais Ace ?

**« Telle est l'ultime caractéristique du clan des bohémiens. »**

Impossible..

.

**Plus tard...**

.

.

Rétrogradant pour passer sur la portion la plus chahutée du sentier menant au cottage, j'ai la satisfaction de savoir que Chimney va tenir sa langue. Une satisfaction réelle, même si cela entérine mon étrange colocation avec le gamin. Mais je lui en devait une, alors c'est fait.

Un bohémien...  
Encore une chose improbable dont je ne peux douter, pas après ce qui s'est passé plus tôt...

.

.

_Le regard ancré sur les trois prédateurs dont les muscles sont tendus et les prunelles aiguisées, Ace ne bouge pas. _

_Il semble examiner la situation sous toutes ses coutures, comme les autres fois. A moins qu'il ne réalise – un peu trop tard – avoir agi de façon totalement idiote en s'exposant de la sorte. Dans tous les cas, ça doit carburer sec dans sa caboche brune pour se/nous sortir de là, mais je ferais mieux de ne pas miser toutes mes billes sur lui. __Mes forces revenant, je jette un œil discret aux alentours. __Grimper sur l'arbre à ma gauche ne me paraît pas impossible si Hiken assure nos arrières. Néanmoins, le temps de réagir, les loups auront le temps de nous sauter à la gorge. Regardant de nouveau Ace, je ne parviens alors plus à réfléchir. Ni à m'en détacher. _

_Un grognement faible, presque inaudible s'élève.  
Il est lent, telle une v__ibration émanant de lui.  
__A la fois calme mais assuré, puissant.  
__L'imitation parfaite du grognement d'un loup._

_Porté par la brise, il fend l'air en prenant de l'ampleur, se muant en un grondement plus franc sans pour autant se faire menaçant. Les secondes s'égrènent et sans quitter les loups des yeux, le gamin s'accroupit avec prudence, le son sortant de sa bouche fluctuant, s'adoucissant ou se renforçant au gré de leur comportement. __Est-ce une conversation ? L'idée folle me ferait rire si je ne me posais pas sérieusement la question. __Parce que là, sous mes yeux, quelque chose se passe. __Une chose indéfinissable, m__ystique presque._

_Des trois loups, deux semblent sensibles à l'humain qui ose cet échange insensé avec eux. Leurs yeux ont perdu l'éclat féroce qui les animaient, leurs pattes grattent le sol, hésitantes et leurs grondements s'amenuisent. Ils sont concentrés sur Ace. A l'écoute, presque. Mais l'autre ne cesse de montrer les crocs et grogne, de plus en plus vindicatif. La tentative de rapprochement du gamin ne lui plait pas et Chimney sursaute quand il avance d'un pas. __Aussitôt, Ace gronde avec fermeté mais les prunelles du prédateur s'opposent aux siennes et il veut s'élancer quand Hiken prend les devants, impitoyable. Ressentant qu'il n'aura pas l'aide de ses congénères dans cet affrontement face au roux, l'animal récalcitrant rebrousse alors chemin, vite rejoint par les deux autres._

_Lorsqu'ils disparaissent dans l'horizon obstrué par les arbres et la végétation, Ace se laisse tomber sur les fesses avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Celle-ci tremble. __De là où je suis, sa respiration saccadée me parvient. __Son autre main cherche appui sur Hiken et caresse son pelage de feu, y puisant des forces pour surmonter le trouble qui s'est emparé de lui. __Mille questions se pressent dans ma tête et tandis que la gamine reprend son souffle, je récupère le mien et demande. _

_« Ça va ? » _

_Il acquiesce mais je le sens épuisé. I__ncrédule._

_A croire qu'il... non... __Est-ce qu'il aurait improvisé ?  
__Utilisé son don sans savoir où ça le mènerait, et nous avec ?_

_Bordel de gosse... _

_« T'es con, Portgas. » Je siffle, franchement déconcerté. _

_« Je sais... »_

.

.

Ah ça, pour être con.

Le cottage n'étant plus très loin, je me demande toutefois s'il y est ou s'il est absent, cette nuit encore...

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

_« Une histoire, une histoire ! »_

_Sautant sur ton lit à en chavirer les coussins, tu réclames à grands cris ton cadeau, un sourire radieux aux lèvres car __aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire. __Tu as soufflé tes cinq bougies et tu rayonnes comme un soleil. __De plus en plus chaud. Éblouissant. __Après la journée passée ensemble, __tu nous as demandé trois choses : rester pour la nuit – te lire une histoire – dormir avec toi. __Un énième cadeau. Pas grand chose. Et pourtant, énorme pour nous._

_« Une histoire, une his... ! »_

_« Allez p'tit prince ! » Je souffle en t'attrapant par la taille, te faisant chavirer parmi les couvertures. « Tu fais mal au crâne à sautiller comme ça ! »_

_« Ace a raison... » Il rigole en attrapant ton livre préféré sur le bureau. « Tu risques de tomber, en plus. »_

_Ah la la, lui et son petit côté "mère poule" avec toi, ça me fait toujours rigoler. Du coup, je le taquine un peu, __le faisant rougir comme une pivoine tandis que tu frappes le matelas de tes petites jambes, tes prunelles chocolat l'observant tourner les pages avec ferveur et impatience._

_« J'veux celle de Montblanc Norland ! Tu sais, le grand aventurier qui part partout avec une noix sur la tête ! »_

_« Et comment j'pourrais ne pas savoir ? » __Prenant place à tes côtés, il t'assène une pichenette sur le nez, provoquant une nuée de tes petits rires papillon. « Tu veux toujours une de ses histoires ! »_

_Déjà, pour ne rien rater des illustrations tu te colles à lui et vous voir si proches me donne la sensation d'être de trop. De ne pas être à ma place. De ne pas avoir de place auprès de vous. D'être différent, comme le répète si souvent "papa". __J'ai beau savoir que pour vous, les choses ne sont pas ainsi, un frisson hérisse ma peau et un nœud se forme dans ma gorge lorsqu'il m'interpelle, me tirant de mes sombres pensées._

_« Ace ? »_

_Comme souvent, il devine mes angoisses et s'inquiète. __Au même moment, tu me tends une main, m'offrant une place dans ton paradis._

_« Viens, Ace ! » _

_Le cœur frémissant, je m'y précipite._

_« Tu seras mon second ! » M'indique-t-il aussitôt avec confiance, plein de cette douceur naturelle qui le caractérise. « Tu feras...hum... les animaux, ça te va ? »_

_L'idée te plaisant, j'acquiesce et le récit commence. Trépignant de joie, tu enroules un de tes bras au mien et je m'approche, le parfum sucré de ton shampoing à l'abricot me faisant bêtement sourire. __Minute après minute, sa voix claire nous relate le début de l'aventure et nous sommes absorbés par sa lecture, par la façon qu'il a de faire vivre chaque mot, chaque conversation, chaque détail à la perfection._

_« Et là, Norland vit le tigre s'approcher de lui... » _

_Croisant son regard encourageant, je me souviens de la tâche qui m'a été confiée et toussote. _

_Hum. Un tigre..._

_Me remémorant les documentaires que j'ai vu à la télé, je me représente le feulement sauvage du fauve et m'efforce de le reproduire tandis que tu écarquilles les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Captivé. _

_A __la seconde où mon interprétation s'arrête, tu applaudis et il siffle d'admiration. Une tiédeur gênante envahit mes joues._

_« Whaaaaaouuu ! Ça fait peur ! Encore ! »_

_Cédant à ta requête, je m'approche de ton oreille et grogne, te faisant frissonner et rire en même temps. Sans attendre, il __s'éclaircit alors la voix et décrète, solennel._

_« C'est adjugé ! Ace sera la voix des animaux des contes ! OK ? » _

_« Ouiiiiii ! » _

_A cet instant, tes yeux brillants et ton cri enthousiaste m'ont rempli d'une fierté si grande que je ne savais plus où me mettre. _

_Tu étais conquis. Fier de moi. __Vous l'étiez tous les deux.  
__J'avais rarement été aussi heureux._

_C'est ainsi que je suis devenu l'interprète des animaux pour élargir ton sourire.  
__Pour te faire toujours plaisir, j'ai exercé ce don et les histoires se sont embellies.  
__Il les lisait de mieux en mieux.  
__J'imitais avec toujours plus de réalisme.  
__Tu étais de plus en plus heureux. __La pureté du cristal avant qu'il ne soit brisé._

_Si seulement, ce bonheur avait pu toujours durer...  
__Si seulement..._

.

.

Bon sang...  
Merde, merde, merde...  
Putain...

.

.

_« Embrasses-moi... encore... » _

_Allongé au milieu des draps, ta voix est écorchée, hachée par les larmes qui ruissellent sur tes joues. _

_Mon cœur se serre car je veux qu'elles cessent. Je veux les arrêter, mais les miennes redoublent. Les ignorant, je repousse les mèches collées à ton front pour y poser un baiser brûlant, humide et salé. _

_Mon souffle est incandescent. Ma peau ne désire que toi._

_« Qu'est-ce que... je vais faire... ? »_

_Murmure désespéré, ta question se perd avec ton souffle, avalé par mes lèvres._

_Ne pose pas de question... Pas maintenant... _

_Surtout pas..._

.

.

Qu'est-ce que je fais...? Qu'est-ce que _j'ai _fais ?

Mes souvenirs se bousculant, l'écœurement que je ressens envers moi-même remonte le long de ma gorge jusqu'à aigrir mes lèvres et je serre le drap de toutes mes forces, la respiration erratique.

Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux plus...  
Je ne veux plus céder à ce genre d'envies... mais mon souffle ne s'apaise pas.

Seul dans la chambrette du cottage, j'ai beau refouler les images de cette nuit, essayer de me raisonner, de m'accabler... je n'y arrive pas.  
Je ne parviens pas à vaincre le désir qui gonfle dans mes veines.

Posant mes mains sur mon visage, le drap qui me recouvre glisse sur le matelas et la fraîcheur du soir rencontre la tiédeur de ma peau, de mon corps que j'ai entièrement dénudé, guidé par cette foutue pulsion. Les yeux fermés, je vois ton corps abandonné sous le mien et les rouvre brusquement, me tirant les cheveux, mordant mes lèvres. Excité.

Bordel...

J'en ai déjà trop fait...  
Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux plus te salir de cette manière...  
Combien de fois ai-je craqué depuis qu'je suis dans cette forêt ? Pourquoi ça ne me suffit pas ?!  
C'est dégueulasse, putain...

.

_« C'est... Hnnn...plus... » _

.

Le souvenir de ta voix me secoue les tripes et je perds le contrôle. Détestable...

Mon petit prince, pardon... Pardonnes-moi de céder encore...  
De m'abandonner une nouvelle fois à ses bassesses en me nourrissant de ton image... de la blancheur de ta peau... du rosé de tes lèvres...  
En passant outre tes larmes, comme cette nuit-là...

Mon corps tremblant sous l'effet de mon désir éveillé, je déglutis en abaissant mes paupières. Le noir m'avale et la culpabilité me ronge, tandis qu'une de mes mains s'éloigne de mes mèches et descend, glissant le long de mon torse, longeant mon ventre jusqu'à me saisir, le contact m'arrachant un hoquet de plaisir tellement amer que les larmes me viennent. Les comprimant au mieux, j'entame un léger va-et-vient et en te voyant gémir sous moi, ta bouche happant l'air avec ardeur je soupire ton nom quand un toussotement ferme résonne entre les murs.

En une fraction de secondes, tout explose autour de moi.

Lorsque le timbre grave et inquisiteur de Trafalgar Law se fait entendre, mon cœur s'arrête.

« Ça va, tu t'amuses bien Portgas ? »

Je ne peux l'éviter.

« _Le feu de ma parole voudrait flamber, _  
_mais ces sottes larmes l'éteignent._ »

William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_, 1601.

.

.

* * *

**Note :**

**Concernant les bohémiens, je précise que je fais référence à un peuple que j'ai imaginé, donc**** différent des bohémiens ou gitans tels qu'on les connais. :)**

* * *

**Réponses aux Guest**** : **

**_Camille :_ Bienvenue au cottage ! :) Je suis contente que tu me suives et que tu apprécies mon histoire ! Ça me touche beaucoup que tu attendes la suite avec impatience ! J'espère te garder au cottage jusqu'au bout ! :) Encore merci ! **

**_Tresor :_ Hello ! ^^ Tes idées sur angel et le "petit prince" s'affinent je vois x) Bientôt les éclaircissements :) Qui est "il" ? La question est posée... Merci à toi de me suivre à chaque chapitre ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :) **

**_MissBananasplit :_ Hello ! ;) Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements ! Tu as vu, j'ai été gentille avec la petite x) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci encore ! :)**

**_Maru :_ Bienvenue au cottage ! ^^ Je suis ravie que tu nous rejoigne ! Tu as aussi une piste sur angel ^^ Bientôt une révélation ? x) C'est bien possible ! En attendant, j'espère que la suite t'a plu et te dis à bientôt ! :) Merci !**

* * *

**Voililou ! :)**

**Ainsi... hum... s'achève ce chapitre... J'avoue que j'appréhende x) mais j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**J'attends vos ressentis et je prends les noms de celles (et ceux ? XD) qui veulent se cacher derrière les meubles avec moi pour écouter la conversation ! ;)**

**En vous remerciant de me lire, je vous dis à bientôt ! *_***

**Plein de bises à vous,**

**Ever.**


	10. When it's dark

**Hello tout le monde ! *_***

**10ème chapitre juste sorti du four et... hum... rien ! x) **

**Petits rappels : Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama !**

**.**

**/! / Petite recommandation /!/ : Pour éviter tout spoiler, ne pas descendre en bas du chapitre avant de le lire ! U_U**

**.**

**Un merci spécial à CookieCooker, Pyrolouve, WhiteMerry et Corazon D. Law pour me suivre et m'avoir mise dans leurs favoris ! ;)  
****Et encore et toujours, mes remerciements sucrés aux habituées ! *_* **

**.**

**En espérant que la suite vous plaise, je vous souhaite une Très Bonne Lecture ! :)**

**.**

* * *

**10**

**When it's dark**

* * *

.

.

.

« _Chaque geste que tu fais,  
__chaque parole que tu prononces,  
__chaque pensée qui te traverse, détermine ton avenir_ ; … »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Il est presque une heure du matin quand je pose les pieds au cottage.

L'air est humide, froid. La pièce, plongée dans le noir. Néanmoins à l'étage, une faible lueur s'échappe de l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Celle de la chambre occupée par Ace.

Jugeant que c'est_ légèrement_ le monde à l'envers que le locataire se tape un vieux canap' alors que le squatteur profite du lit, je grimace, mon regard fixé sur le rayon. Que fait le gamin debout à cette heure ? A moins qu'il se soit endormi avec la lumière allumée ou qu'il l'ait laissée en partant ? N'appréciant pas le gaspillage, l'esprit encore chahuté par ma récente découverte le concernant, je pose ma bandoulière sur la table basse où la boîte à musique trône, sage et silencieuse. Le calme des lieux est complet, troublé par le seul craquement des marches jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd me parvienne.

D'abord méconnaissable, j'y reconnais peu à peu un souffle.  
Une respiration de plus en plus forte. Enflammée.

Très vite, elle se mue en gémissements et je m'arrête, une main sur la poignée. Étonné. Un brin amusé, aussi. Toutefois dans les secondes qui suivent, mon sourire disparaît.

Les soupirs deviennent lents... profonds... mais leur intensité est étrange, presque dérangeante. Comme si elle renfermait la cassure invisible d'un plaisir factice, qui ne tient qu'à un fil, et que le gamin souffrait en même temps. C'est pourquoi quand sa voix perce, trahissant un désir voilé d'une noirceur indéchiffrable, ma main pousse sèchement la porte et j'entre.

Réaction imprévisible. Sans fondement. Et j'en suis à me demander ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand mes yeux accrochent sa silhouette dénudée du brun.

Assis en seiza sur le lit, ses mèches noires ondulent vers son cou où l'écarlate brillant de son collier tranche avec la blancheur de sa peau, de son dos dont je redessine les courbes fines et athlétiques jusqu'à me noyer dans l'amas des couvertures dissimulant tout, en dessous de ses iliaques. J'ai l'impression d'avoir surpris le modèle d'un peintre en plein travail mais il n'en est rien et maintenant que j'y suis, je ne peux résister à la tentation de l'emmerder un peu.

Toussotant pour attirer son attention je lance donc, d'un ton sec et foutrement railleur.

« Ça va, tu t'amuses bien Portgas ? »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

C'est pas vrai...  
Dites moi que c'est pas vrai...

Sa présence me frappant comme le cuir d'un fouet, un frisson glacé hérisse ma peau et j'écrase le dos de ma main sur mes yeux en mordant mes lèvres. Aussitôt, le goût des larmes - plus amer que salé - imprègne ma langue. Je tire violemment le drap jusqu'à mes épaules, déboussolé. J'veux gueuler, jurer, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Emprisonnés dans cette boule de remords et d'humiliation qui m'empêche de respirer correctement.

J'veux qu'il s'en aille, mais rien.  
La sensation de son regard fixe, soutenu sur moi ne disparaît pas et c'est pire que tout. Insupportable.

« Dégages ! » Je rugis. « Tu veux quoi ?! »

Ma voix écorchée. Lamentable. Mais c'est tout c'qui sort et c'est mieux que rien. Pourtant...

« J'suis chez moi, aux dernières nouvelles. »

Mais va chier, connard...

La colère vrombissant dans mes veines, mes poings se referment sur le drap et je me retourne d'un trait pour lui faire face. Dans la seconde, je déglutis de rage.

Posé, les bras croisés, Law est debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, armé de son sourire en coin de merde et de ses prunelles de grand seigneur possédant tous les droits, y compris celui de me traîner dans la boue jusqu'à satiété.

J'ai envie de lui faire ravaler son putain d'air supérieur.  
Envie de tout casser.

Pourquoi il m'laisse pas putain ?! J'lui ai sauvé la peau ! La reconnaissance, il connait pas ?

Sa réflexion pleine de ce détachement froid, presque inhumain me prend aux tripes et je serre les dents quand brusquement, ses traits se figent. Je réalise trop tard, en voyant tout se troubler que de nouvelles larmes ont envahis mes yeux. Trop tard pour les retenir. Pour les dissimuler. Une honte de plus. De trop.

« Tu chiales en te... »

« MAIS LAISSES-MOI BORDEL ! » J'éclate en quittant le lit pour le foutre dehors, mes pieds se prenant dans les draps, manquant de me faire trébucher. « VA-T-EN ! »

Son regard est alors traversé par une sorte d'alerte, d'inquiétude qui me secoue et je rugis de nouveau, l'envoyant se faire voir, foutre et tout c'qui va avec.

Le sentiment de le supplier est insupportable mais je veux qu'il parte, qu'il disparaisse.

Ne plus supporter la brûlure de ses yeux.

Ne plus risquer d'y lire de la pitié... cette chose immonde... Tout mais pas ça.

Heureusement, ses paupières s'abaissent et il quitte la pièce sans un mot en refermant derrière lui. Le bruit étouffé de ses pas s'éloignant dans le couloir me parvient alors, avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits, troublé par ma seule respiration saccadée et le battement lourd de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Tout se bouscule instantanément dans ma tête mais très vite, la culpabilité d'avoir encore fauté m'assaille.

Avec une netteté effroyable je revois ton image, ton visage perdu entre un plaisir contrefait et une détresse réelle que j'ai choisi d'ignorer. Détestable. Et j'aurais beau cribler le matelas de coups, m'épuisant à frapper comme un fou, tous resteront inutiles car le mal est fait. Mal que je réitère chaque fois que je cède à mes pulsions. Pulsions que Law a découvert... Bon sang...

Me levant d'un coup sec, je récupère mon boxer tombé par terre et l'enfile avant de me précipiter sur mes vêtements.

J'veux pas rester ici ce soir. Surtout pas.

J'veux pas supporter les commentaires de c'type...  
Pas être tenté de déraper à nouveau...  
Plus te faire de mal, p'tit prince...

Pour pas perdre de temps, j'écrase les lacets de mes rangers à l'intérieur et gagne la porte que je pousse vivement, découvrant le nuancier orageux des prunelles du brun qui d'un pas ferme me fait reculer avant de me rejoindre, le claquement léger de la porte résonnant à mes oreilles. A nouveau je veux gueuler, mais ses mots sortent avant les miens.

« T'as séché tes larmes... » Constate-t-il. « On va pouvoir causer. »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Bien que silencieuse, la colère du gamin est féroce.

Ses yeux me traitent clairement de connard mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Je préfère ça, car la façon dont cette souffrance obscure habillait son regard était inqualifiable. Intenable. J'avais juste envie d'le frapper pour qu'il ait une autre raison – que je connaisse – de tirer une tronche pareille. Parce que franchement... pourquoi s'être mis dans des états pareils ? Pudeur extrême ? Je peine à le croire mais si c'est le cas, je suis convaincu qu'il y avait autre chose. Une chose attachée à la signification de ce qui, au final, n'était pas qu'un plaisir solitaire. Attachée à ce prénom qu'il a soupiré telle une plainte douloureuse.

Un prénom masculin aux accents joyeux, qui ne m'évoque toutefois rien hormis d'épaisses ténèbres.  
Les pires qui soient.

Au même moment Ace siffle, vindicatif.

« Causer d'quoi connard ?! »

Sans attendre, il veut partir et je l'empoigne pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit chambardé quand il force pour se libérer. Ignorant ses insultes, je raffermis ma prise sur son bras, lui plantant ma trousse de secours – qu'il n'avait pas remarqué – sous le nez. Dans la seconde, il ne semble plus comprendre et me toise en fronçant les sourcils ; moue qui serait marrante s'il arrêtait de lutter. Néanmoins, croisant mon regard lorsqu'il s'égare sur son cou où l'imposante griffure n'a que peu cicatrisé, il écarquille les yeux. Une lueur dévastatrice les traverse.

« Tu déconnes ?! » Il gronde, survolté. « Tu m'fais chier et là tu t'prends pour un médecin ?! Va t'faire...! »

« Déjà, tu baisses d'un ton. » Je le stoppe en l'attirant vers moi, la menace de mon regard lui faisant mordre ses lèvres avec hargne. « Ensuite, je me prends pour que dalle. J'en suis un. » Sa morsure s'arrête et un éclat de surprise anime son visage, tandis que je termine. « Et pour finir, tu t'assois où tes larmes vont revenir plus vite que tu le crois. » Mais sa fureur redouble.

« Me traite pas comme un putain d'gosse ! »

« Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel ! »

Non mais merde !

Exténué, je l'entraîne à ma suite, crevant la faible distance nous séparant du lit où il échoue de mauvaise grâce, pestant contre ma poigne de fer et mon "autoritarisme de sadique d'enfoiré de ses deux".

« Tu fais chier ! »

« De bonne guerre. »

« Connard... »

Encore ça ?

Ignorant la foudre de ses prunelles dont l'obscurité m'interpelle plus encore maintenant, je m'assois à mon tour et ouvre la boîte que je gardais à l'arrière du pick-up en attendant d'avoir correctement emménagé. J'en sors le désinfectant quand sa voix grince, me collant d'emblée la migraine.

« Tu veux causer d'quoi, au juste ? »

« Après. » Je lâche en m'emparant du coton. « Mais pas de _ça. »_

Une précision d'apparence futile. Pourtant en croisant son regard, je réalise avoir bien fait.

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Ace me fixe avec un brin d'étonnement. De soulagement surtout. Et comme le disaient les descriptions du livre, j'ai la sensation déroutante de risquer la noyade dans le puis insondable de ses yeux, dans cette nuit exempte d'étoiles qui est concentrée sur moi et dont je m'arrache en affirmant.

« Par ailleurs si ça peut t'rassurer, j'ai une mémoire très sélective. »

Je mouille le coton, l'odeur d'alcool embaumant les alentours lorsqu'il demande, d'une voix basse. Confuse.

« C'qui signifie ? »

M'approchant de la blessure je souffle donc, faisant vibrer ses prunelles obsidiennes.

« Que j'aurais oublié _ton dos_ d'ici demain. »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

C'connard... Mais pour rester et faire c'qu'il dit comme un con, j'suis quoi moi ? Mouais... Un con.

Parce que franchement, m'en fous d'son charisme et qu'il ait des foutues perles à la place des yeux ! J'l'envoie chier, s'faire voir chez les grecs et j'me casse, _poing_ à la ligne ! Mais non... J'le laisse entrer, m'convaincre de "causer" mais attention, après qu'il ait joué les toubibs – et certainement pas gratis, ça, ma main au feu ! Et c'est quoi c'sous-entendu ? J'sais bien qu'il a vu qu'mon dos... Pas besoin d'appuyer d'ssus comme si j'étais le roi des prudes...

Bon... il s'comporte comme si de rien n'était et j'pense bien que pour lui, il s'est rien passé. Y a pas d'pitié dans ses yeux... aucune curiosité mal placée... Juste cet éclat réfléchi, son sempiternel air sûr de lui et j'avoues qu'ça m'soulage... me rassure aussi. Un peu. Mais c'est pas une raison pour...

« P'tain ! » Je brame quand le coton imprégné de désinfectant se pose sur la plaie. « Tu fous quoi ?! »

Ouais ben ça va... Pas b'soin d'me dévisager comme si j'étais con. J'veux surtout savoir "pourquoi" et il le sait, mais ne dit rien. Sûrement parce qu'on causera "après". Tss...

Les picotements s'apaisant, l'odeur d'alcool me fait plisser le nez tandis que sous mes yeux, Law continue son travail avec minutie. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment médecin ? Je me pose la question quand son autre main tourne mon visage vers la fenêtre pour avoir une meilleure visibilité sur la blessure, le contact de ses doigts glacés me collant des frissons. Aussitôt, je secoue la tête par réflexe. Il siffle, irrité.

Pff...

Grognant, j'observe le mur en pierres de la chambre, songeant au soir où j'ai mis les pieds ici pour la première fois quand il rompt le silence en posant un pansement sur ma peau meurtrie, me ramenant dans le présent.

« J'm'acquittes de ma dette. » Affirme-t-il. « T'avais pas désinfecté, j'suppose. »

J'avais rien pour... et c'était pas grand chose... même si...

« Ça sort d'où ? »

Mon cœur rate un battement et je serre les dents. Law n'insiste pas.

Chacun ses affaires et les moutons tout ça, tout ça. Pas lui qui va contredire cet adage.

Alors qu'il range chaque élément dans la trousse rouge, je laisse courir mes doigts sur le pansement. La pression retombe et mon esprit s'égare. C'était quand, la dernière fois qu'on s'est occupé de moi comme ça ? J'étais tellement casse-cou qu'vous avez tous les deux joué les infirmiers avec moi... mais la dernière fois c'était...

« Portgas. »

« Hein... ? Quoi ? » Je bégaye, revenant sur terre brutalement. Directement plongé dans l'anthracite de ses prunelles.

Un regard intense. Pénétrant.

L'expression du mec qui déteste parler dans le vide et exige mon intégrale attention, sans doute parce que le moment d'"causer" est venu.

Dans l'attente, je l'observe donc tandis qu'il soupire en passant une main dans ses mèches corbeau, un brin exténué.

« J'suis bien parti pour n'rien dire à personne à ton sujet. »

Ah. Que... Sérieux ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'une _personne comme toi_ fiche ici ? »

« Une personne comme quoi ? » Je demande, affrontant son regard où une lueur indéchiffrable s'est éveillée. « Un sale gosse de dix-neuf balais qui t'cause des merdes à répétition ? »

Aussitôt, il esquisse un rictus railleur. Son visage se détend lorsqu'il me lance.

« L'auto-portrait est pas mal. Mais j'voulais surtout dire... un bohémien. »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

La question m'incendiait les lèvres et à l'entendre, il mord les siennes presque brutalement.

Ses orbes noires se voilent jusqu'à devenir opaques, toute lueur les ayant désertées. D'un trait, il se lève pour avancer de plusieurs pas vers la fenêtre.

La tension est palpable. Même plus que prévu.

« De quoi... De quoi tu parles ? »

Sa voix est faible. Lointaine. Perdue quelque part, à des années lumières du cottage où nous sommes. Confuse, aussi. Surtout.

« Si j'avais eu des doutes, ils sont levés. » Je souffle donc, capturant son regard décontenancé. « J'croyais... »

« Arrête ! » Il clame alors, les poings serrés. « J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles ! »

La réaction est électrique. Automatique.

Une pure mécanique d'auto-défense sur laquelle il s'éloigne en direction de la porte. Je saisis son bras pour le retenir, me heurtant à une œillade intraitable. Sauvage.

« J'vais-aux-toilettes. » Il martèle en forçant pour que je lâche prise. « Quoi ? Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide. »

Ignorant mon sifflement aussi bien que ma présence, il déserte alors la chambre et tandis que ses pas s'éloignent dans le couloir, je réalise n'avoir aucune raison valable de poser ce genre de questions.

Après tout, je suis le premier à ne pas vouloir qu'on se mêle de mes affaires. Et le dernier à m'occuper du linge -sale ou pas- des autres. Alors quoi ? Est-ce que... comme le sous-entendent certains témoignages du livre... je suis incapable de résister à la tentation que représente son mystère ? Pff... N'importe quoi.

La journée a été rude et j'ai besoin d'sommeil. Rien d'autre.

« Hey ! Pas la peine de t'rouler en boule derrière la porte ! » Je lance en m'étirant. « Tu veux pas parler. J'ai pas mon temps à perdre. J'vais m'coucher. »

Là-dessus, j'attends qu'il réapparaisse. Mais rien.

Un silence de mort règne dans l'habitation alors que je m'approche des toilettes.

« Portgas ? »

A l'instant où je cogne à la porte qui n'était au final pas verrouillée, celle-ci s'ouvre et je sens mes nerfs monter.

Tout bonnement parce qu'il n'y a personne.

Pas un chat.  
Pas un rat.  
Pas d'Ace, évidemment.

Jurant entre mes dents, je descends et inspecte les autres pièces mais il n'y a plus que moi.

Ce sale petit emmerdeur de bohémien s'est tiré. Et ça, je l'ai en travers de la gorge.

Ne pas savoir pourquoi étant encore pire.

.

.

**Le lendemain...**

.

.

Demain est un autre jour, dit-on.

C'est même une évidence. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'horripilante impression de revivre exactement la même chose qu'hier ? Peut-être parce que, debout sur le palier de la supérette du village dans le but d'y acheter des clous, je suis confronté à ce putain d'écriteau « CLOSED » qui pendouille de l'autre côté de la vitrine ? Hum... qui sait ?

Un sourire tordu étirant mes lèvres, je décide d'aller tambouriner à la porte de la vieille et ajuste la capuche de mon imper' pour affronter les cordes de pluie qui s'abattent depuis ce matin sur la région. Un pur temps de merde.

Le ciel est chargé d'épais nuages couleur de plomb qui déversent leur flotte sans interruption. Les rues sont parsemées de flaques. Tout est sombre, terne et froid. L'endroit est désert, aussi. Je contourne l'angle de la rue quand des bruits lourds de pas résonnent derrière moi, me faisant tourner les talons. D'emblée irrité, et pour cause.

Sous une pluie mordante, le strict et inexpressif Blueno tient d'une main gantée son parapluie en cloche noir, l'autre se tendant vers moi tandis qu'il déclare, avec son air d'exécutant mafieux qui me déplaît hautement.

« Veuillez me suivre, Monsieur Heart. »

« En quel honneur ? »

Il est tôt, mais aujourd'hui est un jour sans.  
Sans sociabilité aucune et sans envie de faire le moindre effort, moins encore pour le larbin de Spandam.  
Alors qu'il aille bien se faire...

« Vous avez une _audition_. » M'annonce-t-il alors et rien qu'à ce mot, je sens mes nerfs gonfler. « La _Grande Instance_ du village souhaite entendre votre version concernant la nuit dernière. C'est non négociable. »

Mais allez vous faire...

« Une chance que je vous ai trouvé ici et n'ai pas eu à aller vous chercher _là-bas_. Par ailleurs, la fillette comparait déjà. »

… et merde.

Putain de pecnots...

« Et c'est où votre affaire ? »

.

.

Suivant l'homme en costard le long des rues, je n'entends rien en dehors du brouhaha assourdissant de la pluie et le bruit sec de nos pas, battant le pavé mouillé.

En onze jours de présence à City 44, c'est la première fois que je m'approche du centre et comme je le pensais, il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose. Les boutiques se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, presque méconnaissables au milieu des maisonnettes aux balcons et jardins fleuris. Toutefois, quittant la rue où nous étions, la place principale se dévoile et derrière elle, un bâtiment incomparable aux autres.

Portant le clocher qui se voit de loin, imposant et tout en longueur, il arbore une vaste façade de briques pourpres dont les angles sont habillés de pierres naturelles servant aussi de jambages aux portes et fenêtres.

« La _Bâtisse Rouge_. » Me renseigne laconiquement Blueno. « Demeure de Madame Amazone et ses petits-fils. »

Notre destination, donc. Mais très vite, mon attention se détache de l'habitation aux allures d'hacienda pour se poser sur la place, et la statue en pierre trônant en son centre : un grand ange aux yeux exempts de pupilles et aux ailes rabattues debout sur un large socle, ouvrant ses bras vers le ciel. Tout autour, d'innombrables vases de fleurs ont été déposés, ainsi que des bougies que la pluie a éteintes. Un tableau suintant la ferveur mais sous cette pluie diluvienne, il projette quelque chose de sombre, dérangeant et je préfère m'en détourner.

Au même moment, nous gagnons l'allée de la demeure à la cour vide de tout arbre. Austère. Mes yeux s'égarent sur le cadran solaire qui orne la façade au dessus de la porte quand, grimpant les marches menant au porche, l'homme referme son parapluie pour m'ouvrir.

« Après vous, Monsieur Heart. »

Trop aimable.

Le regard noir, j'ôte mon imper et l'accroche au porte-manteau mural avant d'entrer dans le hall où des échos de voix m'indiquent la direction à prendre. L'armoire à glace sur mes talons, je passe l'arche de droite et accède à une grande pièce aux allures de bureau où plusieurs habitants sont rassemblés. Alertés par le bruit, tous se retournent. Je reconnais Barbe Brune, Pagaya et Kokoro, puis plus loin Ussop et d'autres. Dans un coin, leurs regards fourbes me donnant envie d'aller régler mes comptes, les frères Caribou et Coribou jouent les observateurs de l'ombre.

« Heart, enfin ! » Braille Spandam, assis à gauche de sa grand-mère derrière un large bureau en bois vernis. « J'ai... »

« T-t-t ! » L'interrompt le Dr. Decken, qui occupe la place de droite. « _Tu_, rien du tout. La _Grande Instance_, c'est Amazone et moi en l'absence de ton frère. Tu n'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ? » Là-dessus, ignorant ce dernier, il m'adresse une œillade complice. « Collègue ! Navré de vous avoir fait quérir de la sorte mais... les éclaircissements n'attendent pas. »

Ses petits yeux fixés sur moi, la chef du village hoche la tête, tandis que je m'approche de la chaise voisine de celle de Chimney, qui m'accueille en secouant son lapin bleu. Agacé par toute cette mise en scène, j'y pose donc un genou, une main sur le dossier, levant vers cet ersatz de tribunal un regard insoumis. Provocateur.

« Dans c'cas, on abrège. » Je déclare, faisant naître une tension pesante dans la pièce. « J'ai pas d'temps à perdre. »

.

Le rugissement de la pluie s'intensifie quand, sur demande de la vieille, Chimney confesse être allée dans la _Forêt Blanche_ pour que son frère soit fière d'elle. Dans la seconde, Spandam hurle au scandale, mais la gamine le snobe royalement.

« Il y est allé quand il était p'tit... du coup, j'voulais faire pareil ! » Affirme-t-elle fièrement. « Mais j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres alors j'suis partie en courant et j'ai glissé... j'suis tombée dans un gros trou... »

« Une crevasse. » Je précise. « C'est là qu'elle était quand je l'ai trouvée. »

« Et le Dr. Heart t'en a sortie ? » Demande alors Decken, son regard scrutateur allant d'elle à moi, comme s'il cherchait à déceler une faille dans laquelle s'engouffrer.

Toutefois, la petite ne se laisse pas démonter. Serrant son lapin contre sa poitrine, elle fronce les sourcils avant de lancer.

« Oui, j'vous l'ai déjà dis, dis, dis et re-re-redis ! Il m'a lancé une corde et m'a remonté avec Gonbe ! Ensuite on est rentrés à la maison pour un booooon dîner ! Ensuite tout le monde est parti et j'suis allée faire dodo. Et là j'ai rêvé qu'mamie Ko' conduisait un graaaaand train à tête de requin jusque dans une prison pour sauver... »

« Bien, bien. Ça ira Mademoiselle Green. » Intervient la chef en frappant dans ses mains. « Je suppose que vous avez tous les deux eu beaucoup de chance. La _Forêt Blanche_ n'est pas un lieu avec lequel on joue... » Ses yeux accrochent les miens, sévères. « Par ailleurs Monsieur Heart, la _Marche de l'Ame Blanche _est pour bientôt. J'espère vous y voir. »

« Pas dans mes projets. »

Catégorique, ma réponse engendre une rafale de chuchotements réprobateurs et consternés parmi les villageois. Les traits de la vieille se creusent et son petit-fils se lève, pointant sur moi un doigt accusateur.

« C'est pas vous qui décidez Heart ! »

« Pas toi non plus, Span' ! » Rugis brusquement Barbe Brune en s'avançant jusqu'à moi, l'air grave. « M'dame Amazone, permettez-moi d'en discuter avec Monsieur Heart. » Poursuit-il. « Depuis qu'il est là... personne lui a expliqué en détails c'qui s'est passé il y a deux ans... pas même moi qui lui loue le cottage... Normal qu'il comprenne pas l'importance de cette cérémonie. J'vais corriger ça. J'suis sûr qu'il viendra. »

Ben tiens.

Et mon avis, espèce de vieil hippie de mes deux ?!

Je le fusille des yeux, mais n'ayant pas intérêt à démentir si je veux avoir la paix, je préfère rester silencieux. Un bon choix, puisque satisfaite de cette proposition, la vieille met enfin un terme à l'audition. Aussitôt, dans un pêle-mêle de messes basses indéchiffrables, les habitants commencent à quitter les lieux quand Spandam cogne du poing sur la table, rouge de rage.

« Attendez ! » S'époumone-t-il. « Et c'est tout ?! Ça non ! Moi j'ai une question ! Une question qu'personne a remis sur l'tapis, mais j'suis pas dupe ! Tout ce sang qui avait sur la bagnole de c'type ?! C'était quoi ? Ça v'nait d'où ?! Qui a fait ça ?! C'était l'oeuvre du mauvais esprit ! Pourquoi personne en parle ?! »

Dès la question posée la foule s'agite, faisant naître un rictus vainqueur sur son visage et pour le coup, j'en peux vraiment plus d'sa tête de chiottes. Sous le tapage fracassant de la pluie j'avance d'un pas ferme, faisant sursauter la vieille lorsque le toussotement de Decken retentit.

« Du calme, du calme. » Susurre-t-il en se levant à son tour. « Personne en parle, pas même ta grand-mère parce que l'affaire est close. Les analyses ont révélé qu'il s'agissait de sang d'origine animale. De cerf, pour être précis. Quant à l'auteur des traces, sache qu'il s'est fait connaître. C'était un test, un petit bizutage, rien d'autre. »

Là-dessus, le poltron de service ne sait plus où se mettre et vire au mauve mais c'est à peine si je le remarque. Mon attention est braquée sur Decken qui s'amuse à éviter mon regard, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Putain... De quoi il parle ? Comment ça l'auteur s'est fait connaître ?

Ace aurait... des contacts avec le village ?

.

La séance levée, je vais pour le questionner mais faisant signe à Ussop, il m'explique devoir d'urgence lui parler. Posant une main gantée sur mon épaule il m'annonce néanmoins, d'une voix basse et souriante.

« Si vous n'en n'aviez pas, c'est une raison d'assister à notre précieuse cérémonie, collègue. »

A la seconde où il s'écarte, je veux l'agripper par le bras mais le long-nez débarque. Sans se faire prier, Decken l'entraîne donc à l'écart pour leur fameuse discussion et je choisis de confronter les deux frères sur ma chute "accidentelle" dans les bulbes jaunes, mais rien. Plus aucune trace du sinistre duo. Insensible à Barbe Brune et aux autres, je presse le pas jusqu'à l'allée sous la pluie battante, cherchant à les repérer parmi les habitants qui rentrent chez eux, en vain. Bordel... A croire que j'enchaîne les merdes aujourd'hui !

« M'sieur Heart ! Ohééééé ! »

Tandis que je peste contre ces enfoirés la petite me rejoint, abritée sous son imperméable jaune. A peine arrivée, elle tente de me refiler son parapluie grenouille pour que je ne finisse pas "tout trempé" et je lui assène un regard frigorifique. Les joues gonflées, elle baragouine dans son coin. Je souffle.

« C'est bien qu'tu n'aies rien dit sur _tu-sais-qui_. »

Bon. Après le sale coup qu'il m'a fait hier soir, ça m'pique la langue de le défendre, mais une dette est une dette. Aussi, quand elle lève vers moi cet étrange regard confus, je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le pire.

« A... à ce sujet... »

Bordel...

« … il y avait bien _quelqu'un _avec nous hier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pardon ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle me sort ?

« Oui, le gamin. Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

A ces mots, la fillette paraît désarçonnée alors qu'autour de nous, les flots incessants s'écrasent sur le sol graveleux.

Le vent s'est levé et le ciel est d'un noir tel qu'aucune éclaircie n'est à prévoir. Sombre, comme si quelque chose d'inquiétant allait se produire sous peu.

Je serre les dents.

« Ben... » Murmure-t-elle, semblant craindre ma réaction. « J'me souviens qu'on a été aidés par quelqu'un... mais dans mes souvenirs, c'est tout vide. »

Je veux lui dire de pas me prendre pour un con, mais son regard ne me permet pas d'en douter.

« J'me rappelle plus d'qui c'était… comme si cette personne avait jamais existé... comme si c'était... »

« Certainement pas. »

Non, non, non. C'quelle va dire, je veux pas l'entendre.

J'en ai ma claque de leurs superstitions.  
Ma claque de leur renvoi systématique au surnaturel.  
Impossible... C'est tout bonnement impossible... mais elle ment pas putain...

Sentant à peine l'eau qui ruisselle sur mon visage, je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux trempés pendant que les autres nous rejoignent.

De loin, j'entends Kokoro proposer de m'offrir les clous dont j'ai besoin et ignore Barbe Brune qui souhaite parler du passé de City 44. Rien à battre de ça, là maintenant.

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, tout c'que je veux, c'est voir Portgas.  
Confronter ce fichu bohémien sorti de nulle part, lui arracher une réponse cohérente et satisfaisante.  
Et je refuse d'attendre.

.

.

**Plus tard...**

.

.

Voyant apparaître le muret à moitié détruit je coupe le moteur du pick-up, l'aveu insensé de Chimney en tête. L'étrange sous-entendu de Decken pas très loin non plus.

Du fait de de la pluie incessante, le sentier était affreusement boueux et presque impraticable, ce qui m'a grandement ralenti et par la même, grandement agacé aussi. Je jure donc quand, à peine sorti du véhicule, une bourrasque de vent abaisse la capuche de mon imper, me confrontant aux assauts de l'averse. Et merde.

Avec ce temps pourri, ici le ciel est encore plus sombre. A croire qu'il fait presque nuit. Le cottage est enveloppé d'une brume épaisse aux accents mystiques que les villageois jugeraient effrayante. Un tableau obscur relevé par ce bruit sourd provenant de l'arrière du bâtiment, se répétant avec une régularité oppressante. Un choc brutal, noyé par le grondement de la pluie. A la fois méconnaissable et inquiétant.

Alors que je vent hurle comme une femme qu'on égorge, je contourne l'habitation et mettant une image, des mots sur ce qu'il se passe, je reste pétrifié.

Encore et toujours toi, Portgas.  
Tu es partout où les choses perdent leur sens.  
A moins qu'elles le perdent parce que tu es là.  
J'avoue ne pas savoir.

En bermuda, torse nu et trempé jusqu'aux os, le gamin fait face au tronc servant à couper le bois et violemment, la hache qu'il tient percute une bûche, la tranchant en deux. Aussitôt, il renouvelle son geste avec encore plus de force, le coup se répercutant dans son corps que je vois trembler, mais il n'arrête pas. Au contraire, la puissance de ses coups augmente et je suis incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit tant cette torture me dépasse. Car c'en est une. J'ignore depuis combien de temps elle dure... mais à voir la contraction de ses muscles, c'est évident qu'il a mal.

Un mal qu'il s'afflige à lui-même, sans remords ni scrupules en murmurant des paroles inaudibles.

Pourtant à mes oreilles, chaque coup résonne comme un cri de désespoir. Un appel au secours, étouffé par le fracas de la pluie et le sifflement du vent. L'autre visage de la réalité, plus triste encore.

Aussi, quand il saisit son épaule pour se forcer à continuer, je ne le supporte plus.

« Arrêtes ça. »

Sans appel, mon ordre le fait se retourner vivement et je croise l'éclat étonné, puis rageur de ses prunelles abyssales. Pourtant, je ne vois rien hormis la douleur informe et venimeuse qui voile son regard. Mordant sèchement ses lèvres mouillées, il éclate.

« Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux ?! J'te dérange pas là, non ?! J'te rends service, même ! » Il s'égare alors dans un rire sombre. « Non, j'suis con ! Tu prends ton pied en voyant les autres s'ridiculiser ou souffrir ! C'est ça, hein ! T'aimes humilier les gens ! Sauf que j'suis pas là pour t'faire jouir, alors dégage ! »

Putain-de-bordel-de-gosse.

Il mérite mon poing dans sa gueule mais ces larmes dans sa voix... C'est dingue comme ça lui va pas.

Sans réfléchir, je crève l'espace entre nous et il empoigne la hache à deux mains pour me menacer. Ses yeux hurlent que mon entêtement le rend malade mais c'est réciproque et je me plante devant lui, plus soucieux que je l'aurais voulu. Ignorant ses insultes, j'opte alors pour les seules paroles qui pourraient l'atteindre. Le même choix que le sien pour me convaincre, cette nuit là.

« Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais été blessé. »

Et aussitôt, je sais qu'il est troublé.  
Au désespoir.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi c'type est toujours là au mauvais moment ?  
Pourquoi il s'en va pas ?

La gorge nouée, la vision rendue floue par la pluie et les larmes, je m'efforce de lutter contre son regard de Shérif Tout Puissant mais à entendre ses mots, je sais plus quoi penser. Ou plutôt si, je comprends certaines choses... mais tout est trop embrouillé.

C'que je veux, c'est frapper ces bûches jusqu'à en saigner... jusqu'à m'effondrer d'épuisement. C'est tout c'que j'mérite pour avoir encore failli... pour t'avoir encore sali comme si le passé n'avait pas suffit... Pourtant devant lui, j'ai la sensation d'être nu... qu'il voit tout... qu'il sait tout et que je peux lâcher prise...

La fatigue affluant dans mes muscles, je me mords les lèvres, murmurant tout bas.

« _Roméo et Juliette... _La scène du balcon... »

Il esquisse un rictus léger. Appréciateur.

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

« Ça veut dire que toi aussi... t'es blessé... »

Pas une question, une affirmation. Mais ma voix se meure dans ma gorge.

Au même moment, une de ses mains se pose sur la hache, l'autre sur la mienne.

Le contact glacé me fait frémir.

« Lâche-ça. »

Et je cède.

Lentement, mes doigts engourdis s'écartent du manche que Law attrape avant d'envoyer l'outil valser par terre. Celui-ci percute le sol boueux en éclaboussant ses bottes et sans rien comprendre, mes mains se retrouvent dans les siennes tandis qu'il observe les meurtrissures causées par mon bûchage forcé. Sa peau froide me fait l'effet d'un baume et je me perd à comparer nos teints si différents, quand sa voix retentit, basse mais sévère.

« C'est lié à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Celui dont tu as soupiré le nom, hier... »

Déboussolé je secoue la tête, réprimant mes larmes. Je n'y parviens plus quand il se permet.

« Qui est Luffy ? »

Rien qu'à l'entendre, mon cœur se serre et je peine à respirer.

De quel droit il demande ça ? J'devrais l'envoyer bouler.  
Mais ça me pèse tellement que son regard me fait tout abandonner et je craque tandis que la pluie redouble, masquant mes pleurs.

« Luffy a été... l'plus grand bonheur d'mon existence... et moi le désastre de la sienne... » Je bégaye, fixant nos mains jointes. « J'aimerais tellement... tellement oublier... »

Hélas...

« C'est impossible, Portgas. On oublie jamais. »

Disant cela, il me lâche et je cherche à croiser ses prunelles. En vain.

Muré dans un silence pesant, Law tourne les talons en direction du cottage, clôturant ainsi une conversation qui devenait trop glissante pour lui. Toutefois, je refuse d'en rester là.

D'une, parce que cette évidence qui est la sienne sonne pour moi comme une fatalité.  
Ne jamais oublier... est-ce qu'il peut vraiment vivre comme ça ? Parce qu'il parle en connaissance de cause et c'est pour ça qu'il vient de tout arrêter.  
Sauf que non.

Il peut pas m'encourager à lui dévoiler une chose si intime et passer quand vient son tour.

S'il pense qu'on ne peut pas oublier, je veux savoir pourquoi.

« Attends. »

Lorsqu'il s'arrête, le pressentiment qui m'écrase me rappelle l'instant précédant le mal que je t'ai fait.

Je sens qu'en posant cette question je vais risquer gros mais depuis le lac, elle me brûlait trop.

Beaucoup trop, pour la garder sous silence.

« Et pour toi...  
... pour avoir son nom tatoué sur ton torse...  
... pour que tu puisses affirmer ça avec autant de certitude...  
…qui est Corazon ? »

.

.

_« ... __et pourtant tu oublies ceci,  
__à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose, à chaque fois que tu parles,  
__à chaque pensée qui te traverse. »_

Philippe Bartherotte, _Sugar Baby_, 2011.

.

.

* * *

**Note : La citation de _Roméo et Juliette _est tirée de l'Acte II, Scène 2.**

* * *

**Réponses aux Guest :**

**_MissBananasplit :_ Hello ! :) Contente que tu aimes la capacité d'Ace avec les animaux ^^ La situation de fin du précédent chapitre était très gênante, j'avoue x) celle-ci n'est pas meilleure mdr J'espère que la suite t'a plu, ainsi que ses révélations :) Encore merci de me suivre et de ton soutien ! **

**_Maru :_ Hello ! :) Hum... Ruby t'énerve un peu ? mdr J'ai ris en lisant ça x) Les révélations sont faites, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ^^ Je te remercie de nouveau de me suivre ! :)**

**_Tresor :_ Hello vous deux ! x) Je vois que le mystère autour des bohémiens t'intéresse ! Ça me fait plaisir ! :) Concernant l'écart d'âge entre Ace et son petit prince, ainsi que ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, la réponse viendra sûrement ! x) Je peux juste te dire qu'il y a peu d'écart ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre t'a plu, je te remercie pour tes encouragements toujours aussi joyeux ! :) **

* * *

**Voililou : ) L'identité d'angel est donc dévoilée en cette fin de 10ème chapitre x) Tenir ma langue a été difficile mais au fur et à mesure, vous aviez presque toutes la bonne réponse ! :) Un bravo spécial à ChocOlive Flamous, la première à avoir évoqué Corazon :) Concernant le petit prince d'Ace, il n'y a pas eu trop de débats :) J'espère que cette suite vous a plu et... prend les noms de celles (et ceux mdr) qui veulent se cacher derrière un arbre sous la pluie pour épier la suite ! x) mdrr **

**En vous remerciant encore de me lire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! :) **

**A bientôt ! (J'indiquerai la date de publication le dimanche 28 juin !) **

**Ever.**


	11. Abyss of mystery

**Hello ! :)  
**

**Pour ce 11ème chapitre, beaucoup de pluie et du mystère ! *_* ****J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :)**

**Petits rappels : Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama !**

**.**

**Un merci spécial à laylou-miimi pour sa review et pour me suivre, à Miyakko pour me suivre, ainsi qu'à GrapeFruit pour sa review ! :)  
****Et bien sûr, un groooooos merci aux habituées, à tous les follows et favoris ! ;) **

**Je me répète, mais merci à vous toutes de vos encouragements, c'est fou comme ça me donne du baume au cœur et du courage pour mener à bon port ce projet ! On est loin du bout x) j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire ! :3**

**.**

**En vous remerciant encore, je vous souhaite une Très Bonne Lecture ! :)**

**.**

* * *

**11**

**Abyss of mystery**

* * *

.

.

« _Toute tentative d'aller au fond des choses, __d'éclaircir les mystères est déjà une violence __[__…__]_ »

Friedrich Nietzsche, _Par-delà le bien et le mal_, 1886.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

«_ Et pour toi...  
_… _pour avoir son nom tatoué sur ton torse...  
_… _pour que tu puisses affirmer ça avec autant de certitude...  
_… _qui est Corazon ? _»

.

.

_« Law ? » _

_La porte se refermant, faisant tinter le carillon en coquillages suspendu au plafond, la voix chaude et tranquille de mon père retentit. Je l'entends déposer ses affaires avant de pousser légèrement le rideau, lâchant un faible soupir en me découvrant comme à mon habitude, confortablement installé sur le lit servant pour les consultations. Pas qu'il soit fâché. Juste qu'il trouve que je pourrais faire autre chose de mon temps libre. Mais c'est mon rituel et j'y tiens. D'ailleurs, j'aime la régularité, gage de calme et propice aux études. Et j'aime étudier. La médecine, plus que tout. _

_Aussi à la moindre occasion, j'atterris immanquablement à l'Infirmerie dont il a la charge. Assis en tailleur sur le lit, un gros bouquin posé sur mes jambes, je lis et griffonne sur une feuille les questions qui me viennent pour les lui poser le soir, une fois à la maison. Encore une habitude. J'en ai trop, selon lui. _

_Sentant son regard je lève le nez, rencontrant ses prunelles sombres mais tendres. Il sourit._

_« Même moi, j'ai pas lu c'livre avec autant d'attention... » Rit-il et j'esquisse un rictus taquin. _

_« Raison d'plus pour que j'le fasse. »_

_Il roule des yeux en redressant ses lunettes, quand un bruit résonne. On toque en rythme à la porte et sans attendre, il m'abandonne pour ouvrir. Je reprends donc ma lecture tandis qu'à nouveau, le carillon répand sa douce mélodie dans la pièce. Mon père salue la personne -un patient?- avec une bienveillance toute particulière, chaleureuse, et je m'interroge quand il m'appelle, ce qui ne peut signifier que deux choses : soit il a besoin du lit pour un examen, soit il veut faire les présentations. A cette pensée, je grimace. Horreur des présentations. _

_« Asseyez-vous ! » Propose-t-il à l'inconnu. « Law ! Sors de ton terrier, fiston ! J'ai quelqu'un à t'présenter ! »_

_Et merde. Fais chier... _

_« Qui ? » Je ronchonne en m'extirpant du lit à contrecœur. _

_Papa restant silencieux, je visse mon bonnet sur ma tête et pousse le rideau en fronçant les sourcils, peu décidé à jouer le gentil garçonnet pour une personne à cause de qui j'ai du quitter mon livre. M'attendant à voir un type de son âge, la révélation me cloue alors sur place. Je déglutis. _

_Assis dans le fauteuil, ses yeux marrons glacés posés sur moi, un adolescent blond au style pour le moins hors du commun (une chemise à cœurs, quoi...) me toise avant d'afficher un large sourire, si grand qu'il me donne le vertige. _

_« Alors c'est toi, Law ! » S'exclame-t-il, et sa voix est chantante. Attrayante. J'aime pas. _

_Et quand j'aime pas..._

_« Mon père vient de m'appeler. T'es bête ou quoi ? » Je réponds, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux tandis que papa se frappe le front en me fusillant du regard._

_« Law... S'il-te-plait ! » Se plaint-il et va pour s'excuser quand le blond l'arrête d'une main en éclatant de rire. _

_Un rire pétillant. Du genre à colorer même la pièce la plus sombre. Absolument pas vexé, au contraire. _

_J'ai dis que j'aimais pas ? _

_« Ça va doc' ! » Souffle-t-il à mon père en se levant, dévoilant une taille plutôt grande pour un adolescent. _

_Son attention se reportant sur moi je le trucide des yeux, absolument pas conquis par son petit jeu. Pourtant, là encore il ne se démonte pas. Tenace, comme les mauvaises herbes. Un chieur, à n'en pas douter. _

_« Je pose souvent des questions idiotes, c'pas faux ! » Lance-t-il en m'adressant un sourire contrit, mais jovial. « Le docteur m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! J'te passe mon prénom, appelle-moi Corazon ! » Sur ces mots, il me tend une main à la peau si blanche qu'elle semble de porcelaine. « Enchanté ! »_

_Pas moi. _

_J'avise son geste avec perplexité sans bouger d'un pouce et il s'avance, heurtant sèchement l'un des pieds de la table basse. __Aussitôt, son sourire se change en grimace douloureuse cependant que dans ma tête, le verdict est clair._

_Ce type est un casse-pieds stupidement maladroit. Absolument pas fréquentable.  
__Trop avenant. Trop volontaire.  
__Trop, beaucoup trop pour être vrai..._

.

.

_A cette époque, j'avais huit ans. Toi quatorze.  
__Un souvenir si lointain... pourtant parfaitement intact dans ma mémoire.  
__Si facilement ravivé par cette question que le gamin aurait mieux fait de taire, pour son propre bien._

_._

Un froid intense se distillant dans mes veines, je me retourne pour lui faire face, capturant la détermination de ses orbes noires dans la fureur contenue des miennes. Sous la pluie battante perçant à travers la voûte des arbres, Ace a beau se tenir droit dans ses bottes, il a le regard d'un enfant s'entêtant à courir derrière l'impossible parce qu'il n'a pas compris comment tournait le monde. Je déteste ça.

L'eau ruisselle sur ses boucles noires, plaquant ses mèches sur son front et j'ignore si les sillons courant sur ses joues sont des larmes. Sa peau a l'aspect de la porcelaine aussi, mais elle semble tiède malgré la pluie et le froid. Devant mon silence, il se mord les lèvres. Mon regard inflexible ne l'inquiète pas. Je m'exhorte difficilement au calme.

« J't'ai répondu. » Il insiste, tandis que la valse de mes souvenirs me crève le cœur. « Toi auss... »

« Moi que dalle. » Je crache, avançant d'un pas vif vers lui. « J't'ai pas mis un couteau sous la gorge. J'te dois rien. Alors plus **jamais** tu prononces ce nom. C'est clair ? »

Au son de ma voix, il devine avoir franchi la ligne rouge. Pourtant, il serre les poings. Tremblant. Fou de rage.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? T'as pas les couilles d'en parler ?! »

Putain !

Réduisant la distance entre nous, j'empoigne son bras déjà douloureux et il peste, sans toutefois baisser les yeux. J'ai rarement connu quelqu'un qui me foute en rogne aussi facilement. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

« Tu cherches la merde, hein... » Je siffle en serrant plus fort, le faisant grimacer. « Sauf que tu fais pas ça avec moi. Il te faut quoi, pour comprendre ? »

Je m'efforce de pas péter un plomb, mais avec lui quand tout semble aller, rien ne va plus. Dire que le voir se torturer de la sorte me dérangeait... J'aurais mieux fait de passer mon chemin. Franchement, il sait pas où est son intérêt. Il sait pas s'arrêter. Non... Il fonce tête baissée en pensant quoi ? Que je vais tranquillement répondre à ses interrogations ? Le père Noël existe pas, si on lui a jamais appris.

« J'peux pas accepter ta réponse ! » Il gueule alors, m'opposant sa force pour se libérer. « Voilà pourquoi j'te demande, connard ! N'jamais oublier, c'est pire que tout ! Comment tu peux vivre avec ça ?! Parce que tu parles en connaissance de cause, hein ! Tu parles de Cora... »

« Ta gueule ! Tu prononces **pas **son nom, j'ai dis ! »

« Putain ! Et c'est comme ça qu'on d'vient en oubliant jamais ?! »

Ses prunelles sont en feu et cédant à la colère sourde qui me hante, je raffermis ma prise sur son bras et l'attire contre mon torse, tirant sur ses mèches mouillées pour soumettre son regard.

A cet instant précis, nos visages sont si proches que nos souffles se fondent, tandis que la pluie déchaîne. Le vent siffle comme une plainte fantomatique, une bourrasque de vent nous assaille, emportant des restes de feuilles mortes dans un balai assourdissant. Luttant contre ma poigne, Ace a un regard plus noir que la nuit et ne pas voir ses iris malgré la faible distance, malgré le fait d'être plongé dans ses yeux m'agace davantage.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, Portgas. Qu'tu souffres ou qu'tu veuilles oublier ton Luffy, je m'en branle. »

Pesant avec hargne chaque mot, appuyant là où ça fait mal, je me délecte du trouble qui s'empare de lui et ignorant la douleur que je lui cause, le fiel laissé dans ma bouche, je poursuis.

« Par contre, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi en une nuit, la p'tite t'a oublié. »

A ces mots, ses yeux s'agrandissent, se ternissent, augmentant mon désir d'en savoir plus. Inflexible, je grogne.

« T'es qu'du flou dans son esprit... Tu les a, les couilles d'en parler ? »

Pris de court, Ace est perdu.

Une tension extrême crispe ses traits et mon envie de savoir comment une telle chose est possible se renforce, devenant un besoin. Toutes ces questions sans réponses, ces zones d'ombres qui l'entourent... Je déteste ça. Ne pas comprendre une chose, ne pas pouvoir l'expliquer et qu'il s'acharne à ne rien dire, à juste me regarder avec ses yeux trop sombres, trop profonds pour être vrais... C'est insupportable.

« Répond. » J'exige.

Mais il l'a vu, cette impatience qui me broie de l'intérieur. Un sourire insolent aux lèvres il susurre, avec une sensualité mal placée qui m'exaspère plus encore.

« J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles, Trafalgar. Et même si j'savais... »

« Je joue pas, Portgas. »

Le vent soufflant plus fort, je serre davantage ses mèches et il gronde quand, une nouvelle rafale me faisant plisser les yeux, son front percute violemment le mien, me faisant lâcher prise. Reculant d'un pas, j'y plaque une main en jurant entre mes dents, une douleur vive et aiguë se répandant dans ma tête comme un venin glacé. Sa voix résonne alors, furieuse.

« Et moi je joue, connard ?! » S'époumone-t-il. « J'veux juste essayer de comprendre mais avec toi c'est faites c'que j'dis, pas c'que j'fais ! Tu m'étonnes que ton Co-ra-zon chéri t'ai largué ! Parce qu'il t'a largué et tu supportes pas, hein ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il va revenir ?! Il reviendra pas ! Pour un type froid et autoritaire comme t... »

A la seconde où mon poing atterrit sur la mâchoire du gamin, j'ai le cerveau complètement vide.

Tout s'entrechoque et grince dans mon esprit, me collant une migraine monstre. Le brouhaha de la pluie que je n'entendais plus m'enveloppe et mon bras vibre encore de rage alors que devant moi, sous ces cordes incessantes et ce ciel charbonneux, Ace a une main posée sur son visage endolori et ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Toutefois, la confrontation n'est plus. J'ai le sentiment amer, détestable d'avoir par ce geste répondu à sa question. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il cherchait ? A cette simple pensée, j'en suis malade. Malade d'avoir craqué, cédé à sa provocation puérile... Malade de l'avoir entendu dire que tu ne reviendras jamais...

Ces mots... je veux les lui faire payer, encore et encore. Lui arracher la vérité, aussi. Pourtant, il a ce visage d'enfant perdu qui me fait perdre le nord et je sais que j'aurais beau insister, le frapper même, je perdrai mon temps. Je le sais, rien qu'en le voyant. Ce foutu bohémien a tout d'un ange mais déchu, entouré d'épaisses ténèbres, les emportant partout où il va et malgré son silence, malgré la tempête qui fait rage je l'entends crier : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas oublier ?! »

Si je reste, rien de bon n'arrivera.

Aussi, ignorant la lueur attristée de son regard, les mots qu'il murmure et qui meurent emportés par le vent, je fais demi-tour en direction du pick-up. J'enlève prestement mon imper, le balance à l'arrière et prend place au volant quand, jetant un œil à mon portable abandonné sur le siège passager, son clignotement m'annonce la réception d'un message. Vu qu'il n'y a pas de réseau dans la forêt, il doit dater de quand j'étais en ville mais absorbé par mes pensées, je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Exténué, je saisis l'appareil et avise l'écran. Un lourd soupir m'échappe alors.

.

1 Nouveau message : Icebarg.

_"Pas de nouvelles = bonnes nouvelles ?"_

_._

P'tain... Il a bien choisi son moment...

L'envie de réponse "R.A.S" me brûle les doigts, mais pour le coup, parler pourrait m'être salutaire.

Mon regard s'égarant une dernière fois sur la vieille habitation, je chasse le souvenir de cet affrontement avec Ace et démarre sèchement, cependant que transperçant la couverture des arbres, l'averse ne tarit pas.

.

.

**Vingt minutes plus tard...**

.

Arrêté sur le bas-côté non loin de la citerne, j'observe les gouttes s'écraser à vive allure contre les vitres, les allées et venues des essuies-glace me plongeant dans une torpeur réparatrice tandis que je compose le numéro du leader de _Water Seven_. Aussitôt, les tonalités retentissent et comme souvent, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cet homme, le seul que je puisse appeler mon "ami", je ne l'aurais pas connu sans toi. Pourtant, il le sait et pense la même chose, j'aurais préféré ne jamais le connaître vu les circonstances dans lesquelles c'est arrivé... Putain...

Fermant les yeux, les nerfs à vifs à ce seul souvenir, ma main se crispe sur mon portable lorsque sa voix lente et posée retentit.

« Hey, Law ! »

« Pas la peine de faire l'étonné. » Je souffle. « Vous m'avez texté. »

L'homme lâche un léger rire perdu dans les couinements de _Tyrannosaurus_, sa fidèle souris de compagnie.

« Maaa... Je t'avais demandé de donner signe de vie dans les dix jours après ton arrivée à... hum... City... »

« 44. »

« Aaah, oui c'est cela. » Reprend-t-il. « Histoire que j'n'ai pas à jouer les vieux inquiets. Mais tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message. Je pensais d'ailleurs que tu choisirais cette option... »

Autrement dit, monsieur n'est pas dupe.

Je soupire.

« Pépin imprévu. Rien de grave mais ça m'pompe l'air. » Je lâche, mes doigts courant sur mon front cogné par le gamin.

« Maaa... Et... toujours convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix en te rendant là-bas ? Tu es retourné au lac ? »

« Hn. » Je murmure, tâchant d'oublier la tournure imprévue des événements ce jour-là. « Je suis où j'dois être, Ice'. Là où j'me sens le plus proche de Cora-san et j'en ai besoin, maintenant plus qu'jamais. »

« OK. » Convient-il après un court silence. « A ce sujet... J'ai eu des nouvelles avant hier et rien n'a changé. Tout se dirige dans le bon sens, vers ce jour que tu attends depuis si longtemps. »

A ces mots, une boule pareille à un monstre féroce se réveille au creux de ma poitrine et je lance.

« Tenez moi au courant s'il y a le moindre changement. Peu importe c'que c'est. »

« Maaa... Evidemment. » Acquiesce-t-il avant de réprimander sa souris, qui semble avoir grignoté le coin d'un important rapport sur la qualité du bois.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je finis par l'interroger. Sûrement parce que j'ai atrocement besoin de changer de sujet.

« Les bohémiens, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Délaissant ses histoires de feuillets mâchouillés, le gérant du chantier-naval ne cache pas son étonnement.

« Ma foi... La campagne te donne d'étranges centres d'intérêt ! » S'exclame-t-il. « Je sais ce que la plupart des gens savent, mais je ne saurais dire si c'est vrai. Ils ont très mauvaise réputation, surtout à _Dressrosa_. Tu le sais aussi... Toute cette affaire qui s'est soldée par ce que les gens ont appelé le "châtiment divin". On leur prête des capacités frôlant le surnaturel... »

« Il paraît qu'il est impossible de les oublier... Mais c'est faux. »

Ma voix paraît tellement révoltée que j'ai envie de frapper ma tête contre une vitre quand il lâche, en pleine réflexion.

« Hum... C'est vrai que d'après les rumeurs, ils auraient le pouvoir d'ôter leur souvenir de la mémoire des gens... »

« Pardon ? »

A l'instant où il dit cela je me redresse sur mon siège, comme pris d'une décharge électrique. C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Hélas, Icebarg n'en sait pas plus et son rendez-vous d'affaire étant arrivé, nous mettons un terme à notre conversation après qu'il m'ait recommandé de faire attention et promis de m'informer régulièrement, comme convenu avant mon départ.

Le bruit de la pluie s'abattant sur la carrosserie et celui des essuies-glace couvrant le silence, je repose mon portable sur le siège passager, l'esprit chahuté de toutes parts.

.

****« _Qui en a rencontré un ne peut le sortir de son esprit, malgré la valse du temps qui passe._  
********_Leur souvenir reste brûlant comme des braises incandescentes dans l'esprit de ceux qui les croisent._ »****

.

Les mots du livre me reviennent, heurtant de plein fouet les aveux de Chimney et je ne sais plus où se cache la vérité.

Je revois la petite courir après moi lorsque je rejoignais mon pick-up, son regard troublé par cette amnésie sortie de nulle part, ses mains agrippant avec force son parapluie.

.

_« M'sieur Heart... J'mens pas quand j'dis qu'j'ai oublié... » Insistait-elle.  
« J'vous vois... J'me souviens des loups... D'celui avec le pelage roux... mais il manque quelqu'un... il manque quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? »_

.

Bon sang... Comment c'est possible ? Ace aurait... Non... Aucun être humain n'est capable d'une telle chose...

Et ce n'est pas tout... que penser des paroles de Decken ?

.

_« Quant à l'auteur des traces, sache qu'il s'est fait connaître. » _

.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Sentant ma migraine revenir, je pose une main sur mes yeux, impuissant à retenir les bribes de conversations échangées avec lui depuis que le destin l'a placé sur ma route.

_._

_« Attends... ! Laisses-moi rester ici ! » M'a-t-il imploré comme si quitter la forêt lui serait fatal.  
__« Je jure que je ferais rien contre toi... »_

_._

Je le revois dans la brume et la grisaille sous cette averse interminable avec ce regard désemparé. Blessé, lui aussi.

.

_« Luffy a été... l'plus grand bonheur d'mon existence... et moi le désastre de la sienne...  
__J'aimerais tellement... tellement oublier... »_

_._

Je revois sa colère, son besoin de comprendre.  
La fureur enflammer mes veines.

_._

_« J'peux pas accepter ta réponse ! Voilà pourquoi j'te demande, connard ! N'jamais oublier, c'est pire que tout !  
Comment tu peux vivre avec ça ?! Parce que tu parles en connaissance de cause, hein ! »_

_._

Putain...

.

**« **_**Rien n'est bon ni mauvais en soi : tout dépend de ce que l'on en pense **_**».**

.

Ce que j'en pense, hein ?

Je pense qu'Ace est capable de choses incroyables et que je ne peux nier cette facette de lui.  
Je pense qu'il disparaît toujours de façon soudaine comme s'il n'avait pas été là juste avant.  
Je pense que je ne supporte pas les mystères, ni de rester à tourner et retourner ça dans ma tête.

Tournant d'un cran supplémentaire la clef de contact, le ronronnement du moteur semble me demander si c'est une bonne idée d'y retourner sachant que ce sale gosse ne dira rien. Et la réponse est claire : c'est tout, sauf une bonne idée. Mais j'ai toujours suivi mon instinct. Pas aujourd'hui que j'vais arrêter.

.

.

Lorsque je pousse les portes du cottage, je suis accueilli par un silence caverneux. Aucun bruit, aucune lumière. Pas même à l'étage.

J'inspecte les pièces du rez-de-chaussée avant de monter et une part de moi s'en doutait : Ace n'est nulle part. Où, alors ? A l'entendre, cet endroit est son refuge. Alors où est-il quand il n'est pas là ?

Cette question s'ajoutant aux autres, je vérifie dans les toilettes -on est jamais trop prudent- avant de m'approcher de la chambre, une idée bien précise en tête. Entrant dans la petite pièce, la scène de la veille reprend forme sous mes yeux et je le revois au milieu du lit me sommant de dégager. Lit qu'il a fait à la perfection, comme pour tout effacer.

L'endroit est plutôt triste. Juste de quoi dormir, un petit bureau où repose un bougeoir, une chaise et une commode. Avançant vers cette dernière, je sais que m'apprête à faire une chose que je détesterai qu'on me fasse, mais je suis chez moi, après tout. C'est donc sans le moindre remord que j'ouvre les tiroirs, découvrant quelques unes de ses rares affaires, des vêtements essentiellement. Très peu. Rien d'autre.

Rejoignant le lit, une part de moi me dit que je vais trop loin mais je l'ignore en soulevant les oreillers puis le drap, imprégné d'un parfum léger et sucré, le sien. Dans un glissement sourd, le tissu tombe au sol et sans attendre, je retourne le matelas, histoire d'avoir absolument tout vérifié, découvrant sans y croire un cahier posé sur les lattes en bois. N'en revenant pas, je saisis la trouvaille inopinée et l'ouvre à la première page, puis le feuillette.

Les mots se perdent dans ma gorge.

.

_« Je ne dois pas. »_

.

Sur chaque page, chaque ligne, même dans les marges et les coins... Il n'y a que ça.  
Cette phrase répétée un nombre incalculable de fois.

A certains moments, l'écriture est posée, normale. Souvent, elle est nerveuse et troue presque le papier.

Tournant les pages noircies par cet ordre douloureux, je m'arrête sur l'une d'elle griffée par la plume et cernée de fines tâches. Autant de larmes séchées.  
Tourmenté de questions, mon esprit est comme anesthésié.

Qu'est-ce que tu ne dois pas faire, Portgas ?  
Est-ce que ça aussi... c'est lié à Luffy ?  
Tu ne dois pas... penser à lui ? Continuer de l'aimer ? Ou alors... te toucher en te croyant dans ses bras ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, je le revois sous la pluie, se confessant à demi-mot sur ce mystérieux amour perdu.

La question qui a suivi me revient comme un écho dévastateur.

.

«_ Et pour toi...  
_… _qui est Corazon ? _»

.

Qui est-il, hein...

.

_Une semaine est passée depuis l'apparition inattendue du stupide blond nommé "Corazon" et depuis, le ciel a répondu à mes attentes. Je ne l'ai plus revu. _

_Installé sur le lit, j'attaque le chapitre consacré aux maladies infectieuses en attendant que mon père rentre de sa visite à celui pour qui il travaille en priorité quand on frappe à la porte, le rythme des coups faisant courir un frisson léger sur ma peau. Pitié... Pas lui... Hélas, la voix enjouée retentit derrière la porte, annonçant qu'il doit passer un message urgent à papa. Si ce n'était pas ça... Arf..._

_Traînant__ des pieds je vais ouvrir, tombant directement dans le giron de ses prunelles couleur de friandise. Il sourit, et son sourire me rappelle à quel point je ne lui fais pas confiance car pour moi, c'est clair. L'être humain cache son vrai visage derrière ses sourires. Et il n'est certainement pas une exception. _

_« Tu veux lui dire quoi, à mon père ? » Je demande alors qu'il se faufile à l'intérieur. « J't'ai pas dis d'entrer. »_

_« Ohh... Sois pas si froid... » Soupire-t-il en me tendant une main que je ne serre pas. « J'suis content de te revoir, Law ! Dans un sens, tu m'avais manqué ! »_

_Pardon ? _

_J'ai l'air assez con pour croire à une daube pareille ? _

_Fronçant les sourcils, je le mitraille tandis qu'il enfouit une de ses mains dans une poche de son jean grenat, l'autre jouant avec le lacet de son sweat à rabats rouge. Quel style pourri... J'ai envie de lui faire une réflexion cinglante, mais faudrait pas qu'il parte sans laisser son fameux message – au cas où ce serait important. _

_« Bon, t'as quoi à lui dire ? » _

_« Baaaah... » Il se frotte l'arrière de la tête et je sens mes nerfs monter. « Sans ça, t'aurais pas ouvert... »_

_Putain d'enfoirééééééé... __Mais j'ai beau bouillonner de colère, il ne s'en formalise pas._

_« Allez... Fais pas cette tête ! » Rit-il « J'voulais juste discuter un peu ! » _

_Au même moment, son regard se tinte d'une étincelle de curiosité qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. _

_« Tiens mais... On n'porte pas de bonnet à l'intérieur, mon p'tit Law ! » Lance-t-il et avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, ses doigts le retirent et se frayent un chemin parmi mes mèches, électrisant mon corps d'un bout à l'autre. D'un pas brusque je m'écarte et repousse sa main, mes yeux lui jetant des éclairs. _

_« Ton p'tit rien du tout ! » Je gueule, tandis que sa mine se défait peu à peu. « Tu t'prends pour qui ?! Tu m'touches pas ! Espèce de crétin ! Si t'as rien à dire à papa tu dégages ! »_

_« Law ! »_

_Revenu de sa consultation, mon père intervient d'un air affligé et me foudroie des yeux. Aussitôt, le blond rigole pour détendre l'atmosphère mais contrairement à l'autre jour, je sens que son sourire n'est pas sincère. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je devine que mes mots lui ont fait de la peine et ça a beau être ce que je voulais... je regrette, plus encore lorsqu'il s'en va, tête baissée, comme si vraiment... il avait voulu me revoir. _

.

Corazon a été... est... sera toujours...

.

_« Tu n'es coupable... de rien Law... Par pitié... ne pense...  
__ne pense jamais ça... »_

.

Putain...

Le souvenir de cette nuit perçant à travers ceux de mon enfance, je laisse tomber le cahier par terre et quitte la pièce sans même songer à ranger.

Tout n'est qu'apocalypse dans ma tête lorsque je sors du cottage, respirant l'air du dehors comme s'il pouvait enrayer la marche du train qui dévaste tout dans mon esprit, effacer ton visage à cet instant précis. Gagnant mon pick-up, je démarre en trombe en dépit du mauvais temps, de la boue qu'il faudra affronter sur le chemin et du fait de n'avoir aucune idée d'où me rendre. J'ai trop... bien trop besoin d'air.

Juste pour cette fois... face à ce souvenir... besoin d'oublier.

.

.

**Plus tard...**

.

.

C'est avec ce seul et unique souhait que je franchis l'entrée du _Pumpkin _où quelques quinquagénaires jouent aux cartes en buvant un coup. Me jetant un rapide regard ils reprennent très vite leur partie, mon état les renseignant sur les risques et périls qu'ils encourent à faire ne serait-ce qu'une réflexion sur mon compte, aussi insignifiante soit-elle. Occupé à ranger des verres, Pagaya me jette une œillade alarmée et je pousse une chaise du comptoir pour m'y installer tandis que Barbe Brune part d'un sourire avant de se raviser.

« L'alcool le plus fort... que vous ayez ici. » Je lâche et sans poser de question, le gérant s'exécute.

En moins de deux, un verre glisse devant moi et il y verse le whisky spécial de la Maison, d'après ce qu'il m'explique et que j'entends à peine. Peu importe c'que c'est, du moment que ça m'fasse décoller loin du pire moment de ma vie. Sans attendre qu'il ait terminé sa description, j'entame et achève le contenu, savourant l'incendie qu'il sème sur son passage.

« Un autre, le charabia en moins. » Je demande, lorsque mon voisin s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer mon attention.

« Heart... » Se risque-t-il. « J'sais pas c'que vous avez et j'sens bien qu'c'est pas l'moment... mais... faut qu'on parle. »

Avalant une nouvelle gorgée, le liquide me brûle la langue, la gorge et l'estomac, jetant un voile sur mes souvenirs pour les étouffer.

J'esquisse un rictus en lui faisant face.

« Ben vous savez quoi ? C'est votre jour de chance. » Je souffle. « J'ai besoin d'me changer les idées alors me passez pas les détails, Brown. J'veux tout savoir du passé palpitant d'cette petite ville. »

Dehors, la pluie faiblit sans pour autant s'arrêter. L'hippie demande une autre bière histoire de m'accompagner, puis me répond.

« J'vais faire comme si j'avais pas capté vot' sarcasme et profiter d'l'occasion qu'vous m'offrez, hein. » Lance-t-il en cognant sa bouteille contre mon verre. « J'espère qu'avec ça... vous comprendrez pourquoi la cérémonie est si importante pour nous. »

« Ouais, ouais... » Je lâche, grognant contre Pagaya pour que le whisky reste à portée de ma main. « Embrayez. »

Le barbu avale alors une gorgée, le regard perdu dans un horizon invisible, brusquement plongé dans les cendres de son passé et tandis que je fais danser l'alcool cuivré dans mon verre, il débute son récit sur les événements d'il y a deux ans... La catastrophe du bled paumé qu'on appelle City 44...

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

La pluie s'est légèrement calmée quand je passe la porte du cottage.  
Il y fait noir. L'air est chargé d'humidité.  
Law n'y est pas.

Tout n'est que silence, solitude comme avant son arrivée et j'avance vers le vieux sofa, le bruit spongieux de mes godasses mouillées agressant le calme des lieux. Trempé jusqu'aux os, je me laisse glisser au sol, dos à l'assise, mes doigts s'aventurant jusqu'au plaid avec lequel il se couvre pour dormir. Sans surprise, le tissu embaume de son parfum puissant, alliance d'arabica corsé, de cacao et d'épices. Un cocktail unique, sauvage. Des nuances bien chaudes pour un type aussi froid.

Telle la houle s'écrasant sur les rochers mes souvenirs affluent et je le revois, ses prunelles anthracites brûlant de fureur à la simple évocation de "Corazon". Je ressens sa poigne se refermer sur mes mèches, son poing percuter ma mâchoire dans un élan irréfléchi, féroce. Je revois sa confusion... une part de moi regrettant d'avoir autant tiré sur la corde, de lui avoir, j'en suis sûr, fait autant de peine que de mal. Surtout qu'au final... je n'ai rien obtenu de plus. Aucune réponse. Aucune confidence. Comme si c'était possible, d'ailleurs...

Devant moi, siégeant sur la table basse comme la gouvernante des lieux, la boîte à musique semble attendre qu'il rentre pour lui faire jouer sa désolante ritournelle et sans réfléchir je m'approche et l'attrape, hésitant avant de finalement tourner sa manivelle, la reposant dès qu'elle disperse ses notes dans la pièce, le fameux «_ Liebesträume N°3_ » - « _Love Dream_ » de Franz Listz.

Le regard perdu dans le tournoiement des petits chevaux et le miroitement des LED, je ne peux empêcher le réveil de ma mémoire et revois comme si c'était hier le festival où nous étions, un an avant que tout s'effondre...

_._

_._

_Sous un ciel étoilé, le centre-ville de Sevio est en effervescence. _

_Comme partout à Dressrosa lorsqu'il s'agit de faire la fête, les gens sont carrément euphoriques et a__u milieu des odeurs de sucre et de fritures gourmandes qui s'élèvent dans l'air, tout n'est que rires, musiques, danses et discussions animées par l'entrechoquement des pichets d'alcool. _

_Comme un poisson dans l'eau dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et communicative tu sautilles devant moi, une brochette de viande dans une main, des takoyakis dans l'autre, un immense sourire éclairant ton visage. Conquis par ton charme d'éternel enfant, je souris bêtement quand tu désignes quelque chose du doigt, me faisant stopper ma marche._

_« Tu rigoles ? » Je lâche, incrédule. « C'est pour les mômes ! »_

_Mais bien entendu, tu n'écoutes pas. _

_Engloutissant tes victuailles, tu jettes les bâtonnets dans la première poubelle venue et t'élances vers le carrousel lumineux où des gamins s'amusent à chevaucher les petits étalons de bois. Je peste dans la barbe que je n'ai pas. _

_« Alleeeeeeez Ace ! » Tu t'exclames en récupérant deux tickets sous les rires des gamins à qui tu tires la langue, en adolescent mature que tu es. « Y a pas d'âge pour les p'tits ch'vaux ! »_

_« Luffyyyyyy... » _

_« Quoi ? » Tu interroges en saisissant mon bras, ricanant comme un bienheureux. « T'as qu'un an d'plus que moi ! »_

_« Et t'as quinze ans ! C'est d'jà trop... »_

_« J'veux rien entendre ! » Tu clames alors en m'entraînant à ta suite dès que le tour précédent s'arrête. « Let's go ! »_

_C'est ainsi que je me retrouve sur un cheval de couleur fauve tandis que tu t'accroches à un poulain noir à la crinière rosée, riant comme un gosse à la seconde où la musique retentit et que l'on commence à tourner, les petites montures s'élevant et s'abaissant sous le jeu des lumières multicolores, qui ne rivalisent en rien avec l'éclat de tes yeux et celui, troublant, de ton sourire. Me jetant un coup d'œil, tu ris de plus belle et je finis par te suivre, envoyant au diable les tristesses qui restent accrochées à mon cœur en dépit du bonheur que j'ai de vous avoir. _

_Au même moment, je capte son regard taquin lorsqu'il lance, tel un aîné observant ses frangins avec tendresse. _

_« So cuuuute ! » _

_Il se marre et j'ai envie de lui balancer une chaussure en pleine tronche tandis que le cherchant des yeux, tu serres ton cheval avec force. Gêné quand tu lui demandes de nous rejoindre, il ne peut toutefois rien te refuser lui non plus et__ grimpe sur le carrousel en pleine action, se faufilant entre les montures jusqu'à nous atteindre. Ton sourire s'élargit._

_« Juste là ! Le cheval blanc ! » Tu choisis et on se retrouve tous les trois à tournoyer, bercés par ta bonne humeur et la mélodie de ton rire. _

_Vivre cet instant éphémère mais chargé de complicité avec vous est irremplaçable et j'ai rarement été aussi léger, heureux. __Pourtant, je ne peux taire cette part de moi...  
__... celle qui se demande si ce choix signifie qu'à tes yeux... __c'est lui, ton prince charmant._

.

.

La réponse était pourtant si évidente...

La mélodie s'arrêtant, le ballet des petits chevaux prend fin, replongeant la pièce dans le silence et j'enfouie ma tête dans mes genoux en me mordant les lèvres, mon corps se balançant faiblement.

Peu importe la façon dont je regarde les choses, rien ne va.

J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais arrêter de penser à toi de cette façon, que les liens qui me relient à cet endroit ne seront jamais brisés. Tout se complique, s'embrouille et devient plus sombre, comme s'il n'y avait aucune lumière au bout du tunnel. J'ai beau lutter, je cède à chaque fois et l'arrivée de Law ne m'a apporté que des ennuis supplémentaires. Tout est si noir et maintenant... cette date incontournable qui approche...

Serrant mes mèches entre mes doigts, je sens une boule informe se démener dans ma gorge à la simple pensée de cette cérémonie que je déteste tant... tellement que j'en ai mal.

Est-ce que tout va de travers parce que je n'ai pas de chance ?

Est-ce que je serais en paix un jour ?

Celui qui a la réponse, qu'il se montre...  
… j'supporterais pas qu'il se taise à jamais.

.

.

**Au même moment...**

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Le récit achevé, je pose mon verre, vide, sur le comptoir.

Dehors, la pluie recommence à tomber brutalement, résonnant comme des tirs de mitrailleuse dans l'enfer voilant les prunelles du barbu, à présent silencieux. Le visage fermé, Pagaya est aussi perdu dans le passé lorsqu'il m'annonce, tout bas.

« La cérémonie aura lieu dans deux jours. »

« Heart... » Commence Barbe Brune, mais je l'interromps d'un geste.

Franchement, j'suis pas dans l'meilleur état pour décider quoi que ce soit.  
Pas saoul, mais pas suffisamment posé.

J'ai pas les idées claires et la simple pensée d'être à ce genre d'commémoration m'épuise.  
J'devrais commander un autre verre, rester sur mes positions et décuver tranquille, d'autant j'sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec cette bande d'arriérés.

Sans les mots de Decken... c'est sans doute c'que j'aurais fait.

« Pas la peine de sortir les violons, Brown. » Je souffle, laissant les dés au destin. « J'y vais... à vot' foutue célébration. »

Dans quoi j'm'embarque... je l'ignore...  
… celui qui le sait, j'préfère qu'il se taise à jamais.

.

.

_« […] marionnettes invisibles de la Providence,  
__nous jouons, sans le savoir, dans une chambre obscure,  
__à colin-maillard avec l'inconnu. »_

Henri-Frédéric Amiel, _Grains de Mil_, 1854.

.

.

* * *

**Réponses aux Guest**** :**

**_Tresor_ : Hello vous deux ! :) Plein de questions à ce que je vois ! x) Oui, dans le chapitre 7, Ace voit le tatouage sur le torse de Law :) Concernant tes interrogations sur Luffy et Ace, je ne peux hélas rien te dire, mais les réponses viendront tout doucement ^^ De même concernant Ruby :) Oui, de nouveaux mystères apparaissent et hum... c'est pas fini X) Encore merci à toi de me lire ! ;) J'espère que la suite t'a plu ^^**

**_Guest_ : Hello ! :) Je vois que la révélation te plait héhé ! Oui, Chimney s'inquiète d'avoir oublié et se pose des questions... A-t-elle raison ou pas de penser au surnaturel ? A voir ! x) J'espère que la suite t'a plu et encore merci de ta review pleine de joie ! *_***

**_GrapeFruit_ : Bien le bonjour à toi aussi :) Et Bienvenue au cottage ! Tout d'abord, un gros merci pour cette review pleine de compliments... c'est un pur bonheur de voir que tu apprécies les caractères (j'essaie de les garder fidèles au manga au maximum possible dans un UA comme tu le dis ^^), l'ambiance (je fais de mon mieux! Si tu as eu peur et bien... hihi je suis ravie !), et le choix des personnages ! :) Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu et... des bisous partout ? x) *gênée* hum... ben bah... que dire à ça ? XD Merci ! **

**_MissBananasplit_ : Hello ! :) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis contente que le chapitre et ses révélations t'aient plus ! J'espère que c'est le cas aussi de celui-ci ;) Encore merci de me suivre ! **

* * *

**Voililou ! :) Bien, bien... je pense que je vais aller me cacher quelque part *se glisse sous le lit* en attendant vos verdicts x) **

**J'espère que la suite vous a quand même plu et vous dis à bientôt pour la fameuse cérémonie ! X) Encore merci à vous de me lire ! *_* La date de publication du 12ème chapitre sera indiquée dimanche 05 juillet sur mon profil ! :) ****Plein de bisous sucrés !**

**Ever.**


	12. Cérémonial et perdition

**Hello, hello tout le monde ! :)  
**

**Dans ce 12ème chapitre, une cérémonie et beaucoup de confusion ! u_u En espérant que cela vous plaise ! :)**

**Petits rappels : Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama !**

**.**

**Un merci spécial à Koyuna, Maraeen, Pankoco et baka-op pour me suivre et m'avoir mise en favoris ! Un merci spécial aussi à Roxane123 pour me suivre ! C'est toujours un bonheur d'avoir de nouvelles personnes s'intéressant à mon histoire et ça me touche énormément ! Merci à toutes ! :)**

**Enfin et non des moindres, mes remerciements plein d'amour à toutes les lectrices (et lecteurs), aux habituées, à tous les follows et favoris ! *_***

**.**

**Vous couvrant de "merci", je vous souhaite une Très Bonne Lecture ! :)**

**.**

* * *

**12**

**Cérémonial ****et perdition**

* * *

.

.

.

« _Il est un des visages de l'enfer, certes, effrayant, qui est l'attente.  
__Mais le plus réussi, dans l'horreur, est de ne plus attendre._ »  
René Fallet, _L'amour baroque_, 1971.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Cette idée qui vient de germer en moi est aussi absurde, insensée et malsaine que celle qui m'a poussé à aller si loin avec toi, Luffy.

Plus je la tourne et retourne dans mon esprit, plus mon cœur se serre et ma raison s'insurge, me demandant à quel moment aujourd'hui, je suis devenu cinglé au point de vouloir faire une chose pareille.

Je m'approche du cottage, conscient d'avancer vers un gouffre avec la volonté suicidaire de m'y jeter. Pourtant, mon pas est ferme. Le demi-tour, impossible. En dépit de tout, bon sens comme crainte de ce qui pourrait arriver, j'ai la sensation effrayante de m'être décidé.

.

.

**Plusieurs heures ****plus tôt...**

.

**POV Law**

.

.

«_ Il paraît que le paysage est sublime là-bas ! Allez ! _»

C'est avec un sourire énorme et des yeux brillants que tu m'as balancé ça, un beau matin d'avril alors que je finissais mon café, posé dans le canap' du salon, le _Beau Danube Bleu_ de Johann Strauss résonnant faiblement dans la pièce. Venir avec toi à la _Forêt Blanche_, l'un des plus beaux massifs de Dressrosa pour y contempler un lac qui serait une pure merveille, se couper du monde et de ses problèmes qui n'en finissent plus. Et j'ai beau t'avoir fait languir comme souvent, j'ai fini par accepter... comme toujours.

.

_Accoudé à la vitre ouverte, une main sur le volant, tu conduis avec cet air enjoué qui me fascine et nous gagnons la grande route sous un soleil doux et lumineux quand je te demande s'il y a un village ou autre à proximité de cette fameuse forêt. Tu te mets aussitôt à rigoler._

_« Hum... Je crois qu'il s'appelle City... 44. » Tu souffles en me décochant un regard en coin amusé. « Un p'tit hameau franchement pas connu. Mais on va juste en forêt hein, tu peux dire à ton côté asocial d'arrêter d'flipper ! »_

_« Ah ?! » Je grogne et tu ris de plus belle avant d'ajouter, avec cette curiosité humble qui ne te quitte jamais._

_« N'empêche, j'irais bien un jour... découvrir l'endroit, ses habitants... »_

_« Alors là, autant te l'dire de suite, j'passe mon tour. »_

.

_Mouais. Catégorique avec ça...  
__Et voilà où j'ai atterri en voulant me rapprocher de toi, angel._

.

Lâchant un faible soupir, j'arrête mon pick-up à l'orée de la forêt, près de la pancarte indiquant la direction du cottage. Des deux côtés de la route, de nombreuses voitures sont garées et j'observe les villageois se diriger en petits groupes vers la citerne, me demandant pour la millième fois d'où m'est venue l'idée stupide de participer à cette cérémonie. Percer à jour le sous-entendu de Decken, hein... Manquerait plus qu'il ait tout inventé pour me faire venir...

Irrité à cette simple pensée, je fourre mes mains dans mes poches, constatant que la moitié du bled est déjà agglutinée au point de ralliement dans une atmosphère sombre, déchirée qui contraste totalement avec la clarté du temps, clément aujourd'hui. Le ciel est d'un bleu céruléen sans nuage et une légère brise souffle, apaisant la chaleur omniprésente de ce début d'après-midi. Un temps idéal pour aller au lac et je suis coincé ici... Peut-on faire pire ?

Retenant un énième soupir, j'avise les habitants d'un œil pour le moins éreinté. Tous vêtus de blanc, ils portent des bouquets de fleurs immaculées et des bougies, leurs visages voilés par une peine écrasante, comme s'ils allaient à un enterrement. Mais ce qui retient le plus mon attention, c'est cet autre sentiment qui semble obscurcir leurs regards. Une sorte de tracas oppressant, de crainte insurmontable... comme s'il allait se passer sous peu une chose capable de bouleverser la vie du village. Beaucoup se tiennent par la main, les mères rassurent leurs enfants, les pères discutent entre eux avec inquiétude... Aucun n'est sensible à la beauté du jour ou ne pense, ne serait-ce qu'à parler des choses du quotidien... Tous sont focalisés sur la célébration avec une gravité pesante, angoissante même.

Près de la citerne, j'aperçois la vieille Amazone en grande conversation avec Decken et aussitôt, les mots de ce dernier me reviennent à l'esprit. Toujours aussi confus. Inexplicables.

.

_« Quant à l'auteur des traces, sache qu'il s'est fait connaître. »  
_« _Si vous n'en n'aviez pas, c'est une raison d'assister à notre précieuse cérémonie, collègue. _»

.

'Tain… Penser que Portgas me mène en bateau depuis le début me rend d'avance malade et le pire, c'est que ça expliquerait certaines choses... comme ses disparitions fréquentes. Où est-il en ce moment ? Où était-il ces deux derniers jours ? Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis notre altercation sous la pluie... En rentrant du _Pumpkin_, le cottage était vide, les seules traces de son passage étant ces flaques d'eau sur le parquet, le lit parfaitement refait et la disparition du cahier... à croire que j'ai tout imaginé... Est-ce qu'il le fait exprès ?

Pris d'énervement, je sens mes poings se serrer quand une petite voix que je commence à connaître par cœur s'élève à quelques pas de moi. D'ores et déjà blasé, je me tourne vers la clique habituelle, la gamine me rejoignant en courant, un panier de fleurs des champs en main, son lapin sous le bras. A l'instant où elle arrive, l'écho des cloches de la _Bâtisse Rouge_ nous parvient en dépit de l'éloignement, annonçant qu'il est treize heures. Sans attendre, Chimney détache le foulard blanc noué à l'anse et me le tend.

« Faut porter du blanc aujourd'hui ! » Chuchote-t-elle avec sérieux. « J'étais sûre qu't'allais oublier, alors j'ai emmené ça ! J'ai même dessiné un p'tit cœur dessus, c'est trop mignon hein ! »

La dévisageant d'un œil noir, je m'apprête à l'envoyer bouler quand sa grand-mère complète, sur le ton de la confidence.

« Si vous voulez pas vous faire remarquer... j'vous l'recommande. » M'annonce-t-elle et bien qu'agacé, je finis par attacher le bout de tissu à mon bras, si ça peut me garantir la paix.

Au même moment, l'atmosphère ô combien lourde s'assombrit davantage. L'une après l'autre, les bougies sont allumées, des chants de prières entonnés et dans une ferveur alarmante, tous commencent à marcher. A côté de moi, Barbe Brune serre son luminaire avec force, le visage marqué par la douleur et je me remémore ses mots tandis que dans un murmure macabre d'implorations, le cortège se dirige lentement vers un lieu qui m'est inconnu... Réprimant une grimace, je trace à leur suite, espérant que la cérémonie s'achève au plus vite.

.

.

**Plus tard...**

.

.

Jetant un œil à ma montre, je réalise que cela fait presque une heure que nous marchons sur la route déserte en direction de la montagne, située bien après la citerne. A droite de la voie, la _Forêt Blanche_ continue de s'étendre, majestueuse mais obscure et peu osent laisser leurs yeux s'y égarer, comme s'ils pouvaient en mourir. A gauche, des champs à perte de vue et des prairies où le bétail broute paisiblement, insensible à notre passage. Un contraste saisissant.

Alors que de nouvelles prières prennent la relève d'un long silence que j'avais trouvé reposant, une brise légère souffle autour de nous et le cortège emprunte une ouverture menant dans la forêt, chose qui pour le coup, parvient à m'étonner. Je m'approche de Pagaya pour demander.

« Où allons-nous exactement ? »

A sa réponse presque inaudible, j'hausse un sourcil dubitatif mais préfère ne rien ajouter tant il est enclin au désarroi. Et il n'est pas le seul. A côté de lui, sa fille est blême comme un linge. Même Kokoro et la gamine semblent atterrées. Quant à Barbe Brune... il est avalé par sa souffrance, perdu dans dédale de souvenirs sanglants. Je suis incapable de l'en blâmer.

Lentement, la foule se resserre pour suivre un mince sentier empierré, une file indienne blanche et lumineuse se créant, serpentant au rythme des chants et lectures religieuses au milieu des chênes et des hêtres. Contrairement à celles que j'ai déjà visitées, cette partie de la forêt est moins sombre. La lumière du soleil perce çà et là, donnant au sous-bois une clarté paisible, accueillante. Pourtant, l'angoisse des habitants est de plus en plus palpable au fur et à mesure que le pèlerinage les mène à ce lieu mystérieux. Quand, au bout d'une pérégrination qui me paraît infinie, celui-ci commence à apparaître derrière les arbres, tout n'est plus que crainte et vénération silencieuse, oppression muette d'un fatras de croyances qui me colle d'avance la migraine, plus encore lorsque mon regard balaye les alentours, cet endroit qu'ils appellent avec respect « la clairière de l'âme ».

Ma première impression ? Sombre. Maladive. La sensation d'avoir posé les pieds dans un marais de souvenirs conservés à vifs, telle une plaie que l'on n'a pas soignée, volontairement laissée béante pour ne pas oublier qu'elle a existé un jour. Une plaie autour de laquelle un peuple entier se rassemble... n'est-ce malsain pour personne ?

Sous un soleil dont les rayons semblent mourir ici, la clairière est entièrement exposée. Le seul arbre présent est un chêne noueux d'une taille titanesque dont les branches éparses s'étendent comme un ciel strié au-dessus d'une grotte s'enfonçant dans le flanc d'une colline verdoyante. Un paysage presque irréel, enchanteur mais affreusement sinistre dans une certaine mesure. Inquiétant du fait des ouvrages humains qui s'y dressent. Ces cinq stèles érigées sur des socles de pierres brutes, faisant face à cinq statues de taille humaine.

Sentant un frisson glacé descendre le long de ma nuque, je détaille l'une après l'autre les sculptures macabres et devine malgré moi ce qu'elles représentent : un jeune agent de police la main vaillamment posée sur son cœur, deux infirmiers regardant le ciel avec espoir et la plus désolante de toutes, une jeune femme d'une rare beauté tenant dans ses bras son enfant, petit gamin de six ans. Des gens que je reconnais, sans les avoir jamais connus. La bile me monte aux lèvres.

« Ce sont... » Je souffle, Kokoro complétant à ma place, confirmant mes soupçons.

« Nos morts de ce jour-là... »

Bon sang... Peut-on vraiment faire plus malsain ?  
Viennent-ils ici tous les ans jeter du sel sur cette plaie qu'ils refusent de laisser guérir ?  
Est-ce cela, la cérémonie si chère à City 44 ?

Ne sachant que dire, je plaque une main sur mon front cependant que la foule se disperse autour des statues pour y déposer bougies, fleurs, larmes et prières. Un cocktail qui achève de m'abrutir lorsque la doyenne prend la parole, sérieuse et solennelle, ses rides appuyées par la douleur, la rendant affreusement laide, froide et sombre.

« Mes chers amis, il y a deux ans, le mal s'est abattu sur nos terres... »

Sans attendre davantage, je préfère ne plus écouter. Me plaçant en retrait, j'aperçois Barbe Brune debout face à l'une des icônes de pierre, impuissant à stopper le flot de ses pleurs, les étouffant comme il peut dans la paume de sa main. Spectacle déstabilisant que cet homme à la carrure impressionnante réduit à néant par le chagrin, tant et si bien que ma propre peine remue dans ma poitrine. La chassant au loin, je choisis de m'attarder sur la statue qu'il contemple et qui étrangement, éveille en moi une impression de déjà-vu.

Le rejoignant sans trop réfléchir, j'observe les traits de la jeune femme taillés dans le roc et finis par la reconnaître à l'instant où il me confie, entre deux hoquets misérables.

« Au bar… j'vous ai dit avoir perdu… quelqu'un d'très précieux... »

« C'est la fille de la photo... » Je lâche, et il acquiesce avec un faible sourire. « … celle suspendue à votre rétroviseur. »

« Elle s'appelait Monnet... » Murmure-t-il avant de craquer à nouveau. « Une pauvre petite qui a débarqué au village à moitié morte de faim... enceinte de trois mois. L'père l'a abandonnée en apprenant la nouvelle et elle s'est écroulée devant moi... supplié pour son gamin... qu'on lui accorde l'hospitalité... Moi qui n'ai jamais eu ni femme, ni enfant... mon cœur a été transpercé par sa détresse... par sa peur... Je l'ai aimée comme ma fille... j'ai tenu sa main comme un père quand elle a mis au monde Yuki, un soir d'hiver... Mon p'tit gars... m'appelait papy... m'tirait la barbe et s'cachait sous l'lit quand on jouait à cache-cache... J'étais l'plus heureux des hommes, Heart... Ils étaient... la plus belle chose qu'le destin m'ait donné... alors pourquoi... »

« Barbe Brune... » Le soutient alors Conis, qui s'approche en pleurant. « Ne pleurez plus... »

Mais il ne l'écoute pas. Empreintes d'une rage que même la mort du coupable n'a pu éteindre, ses larmes redoublent.

« … pourquoi m'ont-ils été enlevés comme ça ?! » Demande-t-il, empoignant ses cheveux avec force. « Ce monstre... cette engeance du diable leur a fait des choses horribles... des choses que personne ne peut comprendre... que même mort, je ne pourrais jamais accepter... Pourquoi le destin donne-t-il d'une main pour reprendre de l'autre ?! Pourquoi ?! »

Insensible à l'appui de ses proches, l'homme se noie dans sa souffrance tandis que je sens la bête informe qu'est ma douleur ouvrir ses yeux en moi, me retourner l'estomac à me rendre malade.

Ces questions... je n'ai cessé de me les poser depuis... putain...

Revoyant tes paupières se rabattent sur tes prunelles sans éclat, je sens l'oxygène me manquer et recule loin des autres, des sueurs froides me saisissant quand un son de cloche retentit, accaparant l'attention de tous, me tendant une perche à laquelle me raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. M'y cramponnant avec force, je la cherche des yeux cependant que Chimney me rejoint, soucieuse de me voir aussi "pâle". Je réprime un rictus lamentable.

« C'est l'heure... » M'annonce-t-elle alors, à l'écoute de la clochette. « M'dame Amazone va entrer dans la grotte. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

N'y comprenant que dalle, j'observe la vieille dame disparaître dans la cavité, la foule entière retenant son souffle, tendue par la crainte. Mes questions redoublent. Au même moment, l'homme responsable de ma présence ici intervient, son visage terne étiré d'un fin sourire, comme toujours.

« Ecouter... » Susurre-t-il en s'avançant vers nous d'un pas lent. « Elle va écouter ce que nos chers défunts ont à lui dire... Comme ce fut le cas les années précédentes... »

Pardon ?

« Ne soyez pas si choqué, Dr. Heart... » Poursuit-il, son sourire s'étirant davantage. « Telle est notre indéniable vérité, collègue... Dans la _grotte de l'âme_, ceux que le Mal a détruit ouvrent la bouche pour lui confier des vérités... ils tentent de faire passer un message car ils ne sont pas en paix... quelque chose les retient ici... prisonniers... et le plus grand souhait de ce village est de découvrir pourquoi... »

« Foutaises. » Je crache. Mais il se permet de rire.

« Vous croyez ? Attendez qu'elle en... »

« J'attends plus, Decken. » Je siffle violemment en empoignant son bras. « C'que fait cette vieille là-d'dans et c'qu'elle imagine, je m'en fous. Vous avez sous-entendu quelque chose au sujet des traces de sang qui étaient sur ma voiture et le fait que venir ici allait m'apporter des réponses... Vous mentiez, c'est ça ? »

A son rictus triomphant, je sens mon calme m'abandonner quand des exclamations s'élèvent non loin de nous. Aussitôt, le médecin se libère et s'époussette, avant de se tourner vers la foule qui s'écarte pour laisser passer quelqu'un, des sourires éclairant brusquement leurs visages.

« Mes excuses, collègue. » Reprend-t-il. « Avant de poursuivre, permettez-moi de saluer l'homme le plus admiré du village après son chef. Celui qui nous a sauvés du Mal il y a deux ans. Permettez-moi aussi de vous l'présenter... »

Reportant mon regard sur les habitants, je me souviens avoir entendu Barbe Brune évoquer cet homme qui était parvenu à les débarrasser du meurtrier mais il n'avait pas donné son nom. Je ne m'attends à rien en particulier lorsque lentement, la silhouette apparaît devant moi, m'ôtant toute parole.

« Quel plaisir d'vous avoir parmi nous ! » S'exclame Decken, mais d'ores et déjà, le regard noir du nouvel arrivant n'est posé que sur moi, me mettant au défi comme à chaque fois. Sur les nerfs, mon agacement s'intensifie lorsqu'il sourit, entouré par ces gens qui le regardent comme s'il était un dieu vivant.

« Pas b'soin d'nous présenter, Doc ! » Lâche-t-il, amusé. « Heart m'connait déjà... J'lui ai donné mon nom... même si au village on m'appelle plutôt… »

Putain de bordel de merde...

Si c'est un cauchemar, qu'on me frappe la gueule contre un arbre... qu'on me réveille...

… qu'on me dise que cet enfoiré n'est pas...

« … Barbe Noire, le héros de City 44. »

.

La brise soufflant autour de nous, j'ancre un regard glacial dans celui, provocateur du chasseur. Cette enflure s'est plutôt bien sortie de l'attaque des loups, on dirait. Même si... à voir sa posture et la démarche qu'il avait précédemment, je soupçonne sa jambe gauche d'en porter quelques stigmates. Mais blessé ou pas, il ne perd rien de son côté malfaisant... Un héros ? Mon cul.

« Surpris, Heart ? » Ricane-t-il. « Moi, j'le suis d'vous voir aussi bien portant ! A croire qu'cette maudite piaule a aucun effet sur vous ! Zehahahaha ! »

A ces mots, Decken laisse échapper un gloussement qui me donne envie de lui fracasser la gueule contre celle du gros lard mais devinant mes pensées, il choisit de s'éclipser. Chimney étant retournée près de Kokoro, je me retrouve donc seul face à Teach, à qui cette nouvelle configuration semble plaire. Se grattant grossièrement le ventre, il me lance.

« J'préfère l'odeur qu'vous avez aujourd'hui... à celle de cette nuit-là. »

Ben tiens. On aura tout entendu.

« Parce que mon odeur vous intéresse ? »

Instantanément son regard s'obscurcit, reflétant une espèce d'appétit carrément glauque.

« Pas particulièrement. »

« Alors quoi ? »

Putain... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut exactement, cet enfoiré ? Ces yeux d'affamé... Il ne supporte pas mon attitude, c'est un fait. Il cherche à m'irriter, à me faire plier. A me combattre assurément aussi. Mais il y autre chose. Une férocité... Une colère sourde qui bouillonne en lui comme de la lave en fusion... Il serait prêt à me buter pour ça, j'en suis certain. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de me faire comprendre ? A croire que j'ai... Bordel... C'est...

« Les tartes aux cerises... » Il souffle avec un ton pété de désir qui me donne la nausée. « J'adore ça... C'est sucré... J'adooore c'qui est sucré... Les parfums, aussi... »

A ces mots, je sens quelque chose innommable sortir les crocs en moi.

Sucré, hein...

Sucré comme quoi ? Les cerises... ou les draps du cottage ? C'est moi qui déraille ou ce gros porc...?!

Un rictus tordu se dessine sur mes lèvres cependant que mes yeux se plissent dangereusement, mes nerfs frôlant la jauge de non-retour. Il sourit. Un putain de sourire qui veut tout dire. Porté par la rage, une de celles qui vous brouille l'esprit comme une lave incandescente, j'avance d'un pas et son sourire tremble, sur le point de se changer en une grimace haineuse quand des cris éclatent chez les villageois. Un brouhaha sans nom envahit la petite clairière lorsque accourant vers moi, Chimney tire sur mon T-shirt pour capturer mon attention, mais je peine à me détacher de cette enflure, plus encore avec cette quasi certitude...

« M'sieur Heart ! V'nez voir ! M'dame Amazone est toute pâle ! Ça fait peur ! »

« Vraiment, gamine ? » Il lâche dans la foulée, jetant un œil en direction de la foule. « Faut qu'j'vois ça, alors ! »

Déjà, Teach s'éloigne et je vais pour le rattraper quand j'heurte Chimney qui manque de tomber par terre. Aussitôt, elle ronchonne mais je la devance, hors de moi.

« Tu veux quoi ?! »

Sauf que ouais. Il m'arrive quoi, là ? Pourquoi je dérape à ce point ? Perdre mon sang froid de cette façon... ça m'ressemble pas.

Vexée, la petite pince ses lèvres avant de rebrousser chemin vers Conis. C'est en voyant cette dernière trembler comme une feuille que je me résous à observer ce qui se passe du côté de la grotte, m'exhortant au calme autant que faire se peut, en vain lorsque la vieille prend la parole, les yeux convulsés. Hideuse.

« Si vous saviez comme les voix pleurent... » Gémit-elle, s'appuyant difficilement sur sa canne. « …elles sont anéanties car un voile obscur plane sur nous... une sombre calamité qui ne tardera pas... elles annoncent le réveil de la vérité... un mauvais présage... elles pleurent... elles pleurent car ils sont braqués sur nous... les yeux noirs du malin... »

Sifflant entre mes dents, j'ai le déplaisir de voir l'ensemble des habitants croire dur comme fer à ces paroles sans queue ni tête, se perdant dans des chapelets de prières murmurés tout bas qui deviennent de plus en plus insupportables. Spandam fend alors la foule jusqu'à moi, pointant un doigt accusateur dans ma direction, Blueno sur ses talons.

« C'est lui ! C'est le mal dont ils parlent ! » Vocifère-t-il. « Ils nous mettent en garde ! On doit l'chasser d'ici ! »

« Ben viens. » Je siffle, n'en pouvant plus de toutes ces merdes. « Viens me chasser, allez. Sans ton chien de garde. Comme un homme, si t'as c'qui faut entre les jambes. Ou quoi, y aurait un raté ? »

Immédiatement, le froussard vire au rouge fumant, sa grand-mère manque de s'étrangler comme la majorité des habitants exceptés quelque uns qui me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Barbe Brune se frapper le front et Pagaya retenir son souffle. Seule Kokoro esquisse un léger sourire. +10 dans mon estime, tiens. Tapant du pied par terre, Spandam crache son venin à qui veut l'entendre jusqu'à ce que Decken intervienne, caressant sa fine moustache d'un air réprobateur.

« Heureusement qu'le ridicule ne tue pas mon p'tit Span... » Persifle-t-il, faisant exploser ce dernier.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'vous avez à l'défendre comme ça ?! J'sais qu'les traces de sang v'naient d'Barbe Noire pour le tester après leur rencontre dans la forêt ! Il m'l'a dit ! Mais c'type est pas net putain ! C'est lui, les... » Là-dessus, il me dévisage, la bile aux lèvres, son air supérieur s'aplatissant lentement comme un vieux soufflé. « … les yeux... »

Sans attendre, le médecin insiste sur le fait que mes yeux sont gris, ce qui m'exclut de la "prophétie", mais je n'écoute plus. Où est cet enfoiré ?! Où est Teach ?! Les traces de sang c'est lui ? Mon cul ! Les empreintes étaient plus petites que les miennes et je sais très bien qui en est responsable ! Alors quoi ?! Me frayant un chemin parmi la foule, balayant les alentours du regard, je ne le trouve nulle part. Quand est-il parti ?! Il disparaît aussi vite que... Non. NON. Rien à voir entre Portgas et lui... Impossible. Alors pourquoi ces insinuations ? Cette histoire d'aimer les parfums sucrés... mon odeur qui serait différente de cette nuit là... parce que j'ai pas approché Ace depuis deux jours ?! Non... Ça n'a aucun sens ! Alors quoi ? Pourquoi dire aux villageois qu'il est l'auteur des traces de sang ?! Il couvre le gamin ?! Pourquoi ?!

A nouveau sur les nerfs, j'ignore ce qui suit. Les mises en garde la vieille, le rituel de l'eau sacrée de merde qui vient de la source ruisselant à l'intérieur de la grotte, les énièmes prières et chants aux défunts, tout ça m'importe peu. Je m'en contrefous comme jamais.

La cérémonie achevée, une nouvelle file se crée pour emprunter le sentier avant que le soir ne tombe mais je suis à des années lumières de tout ça. Les habitants ne sont que des tâches blanches avalées par l'ombre des bois. Leurs voix ne sont que des bruits de fond. J'ai trop de questions en tête. Trop de cette rage sans nom, sans raison qui serpente dans ma poitrine, sans que je sache pourquoi. J'ai envie de trouver Teach et lui faire cracher la vérité. Envie de faire pareil à Portgas. Non... Plus, bien plus à Portgas. Envie de tout péter, ni plus ni moins.

M'invitant à les suivre, le petit groupe me devance lorsque frôlant mon épaule, le médecin du village murmure, assez fort pour que je l'entende.

« Tout ceci est incroyable... mais on ne peut en douter... » Ce à quoi Pagaya acquiesce. « ... car à l'intérieur de la grotte de l'âme... chacun peut entendre ses morts parler... »

Et lorsqu'il disparaît parmi les villageois, une part de moi me dit que rentrer au cottage est plus qu'un besoin, une question de survie mentale. L'autre par contre... douce, suave, envoûtante... me chante des mots tels que je finis par me retrouver seul dans la clairière... cette idée insensée tournoyant comme un corbeau sinistre au-dessus de mes pensées...

.

_Aussi folle que soit cette rumeur… si j'entre à l'intérieur…  
_…_pourrais-je t'entendre parler ?_

.

Énormité.  
Absurdité.  
Folie.

Plus j'avance, plus je me dis que c'est n'importe quoi.  
Du grand, énorme n'importe quoi. Pourtant... debout face à l'antre obscure, je finis par franchir le pas fatidique, la sensation d'être avalé par une gueule aux crocs invisibles me hérissant la peau.

A l'intérieur, le changement de température me frappe de plein fouet tant l'air est humide et froid. Il y fait affreusement sombre et je salue mon idée d'avoir gardé dans ma poche la petite bougie confiée par Kokoro en début d'après-midi. Allumée à l'une des stèles, la minuscule flammèche me permet d'entrevoir vaguement les alentours, même si sa portée est très réduite. Heureusement, les flancs rocheux montent assez hauts, me permettant de me déplacer sans gêne et j'avance lentement, suivant le couloir rocailleux qui me fait face, l'écho de mes pas résonnant à mes oreilles.

Entendre ses morts parler... Et je suis vraiment entré là-dedans pour me prouver que cette foutaise en est une ? Je me ficherai des baffes si j'étais pas occupé à éviter de me cogner contre une paroi.

Contournant l'escarpement, mon apparition soudaine fait s'envoler une flopée de chauves-souris, cependant que mon regard est happé par la source occupant le centre de la grotte. Cristalline, la surface de l'eau n'est nullement troublée, silencieuse et calme, tel un de ces mirages mystérieux, trop beau pour être vrai. Là, au milieu de ses ténèbres à peine éclaircis par ma loupiote, elle miroite faiblement et je m'avance, égarant mon regard dans ses profondeurs, me perdant de plus en plus loin, me penchant malgré moi, happé, attiré lorsque brusquement... tout explose.

_« Law... »_

Mon cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine, mes doigts lâchent par mégarde la bougie qui atterrit dans l'eau, le clapotis soudain me faisant trembler malgré moi. D'un trait je me retourne, frissonnant, la poitrine comprimée par un étau de plomb, cherchant dans ce noir abyssal ce qui vient de... non... impossible... mais la voix reprend et plus elle résonne, plus elle me fait frémir... bouillir de l'intérieur... perdre la raison... le peu que j'ai encore.

« Cora... » Je m'entends soupirer, mon reste de conscience m'hurlant de me réveiller. « Corazon... »

Réponds...  
Dis-moi quelque chose... n'importe quoi...  
Ne me laisse devenir fou... Par pitié...

« Corazon ! » Je souffle plus fort, avançant à tâtons, cherchant désespérément un frôlement, un contact aussi infime soit-il, mais en vain. Impatientes, ne désirant que toi, mes mains ne rencontrent que le vide, ce néant glacial et impitoyable qui me poursuit depuis ta perte et bien que je persiste, ma démence alimentée par ce son qui bourdonne dans ma tête, je sais que je ne trouverais rien. Jamais.

Il n'y a plus rien à trouver, encore moins à espérer depuis longtemps. Mais insensible à ma température qui augmente et à l'aridité croissante de ma bouche j'avance dans les ténèbres en murmurant ton nom, me cognant contre les parois, toussant, me sentant misérable, lamentable à m'obstiner ainsi. Pourtant... comment m'arrêter ? Tendues devant moi, mes mains cherchent, cherchent encore et j'esquisse un pauvre rire, à la limite du déchaînement quand l'espace d'un instant, mes doigts effleurent la paume d'une main.

Le contact est électrique.  
Brûlant.  
Mon cœur rate un battement.

Manquant de ne plus respirer je m'avance, avide, ma main rencontrant cette autre, le toucher éphémère me faisant vibrer jusqu'au sang. Perdu dans les méandres d'un espoir irrationnel je soupire ton nom et réduis la distance d'un pas. Aussitôt, la présence devant moi m'apparaît bel et bien réelle. Je manque d'éclater de rire, incapable de me raisonner. Avalée par mon désir de te retrouver, ma conscience se fait lacérer, broyer en miettes et presque brutalement je rejoins ton corps, te pressant contre une paroi glacée. Surpris, ton souffle s'accélère, se mêlant au mien. Pur délice.

« Cora... » Je souffle, collant mon corps au tien, mes mains épousant les tiennes, les ramenant des deux côtés de ta tête, encadrant ton visage que je ne distingue pas, mais que je n'ai pas besoin d'yeux pour voir. Tes cheveux dorés comme les épis chauffés par le soleil, ta peau laiteuse, tes yeux marrons glacés plein de foi en l'avenir... tout est si parfaitement ancré en moi que s'en est presque effrayant. Corazon... mon ange... « Calme-toi... »

J'ai envie de te dire que tout va bien... que peu importe que ton apparition soit le fait de dieu ou celui du diable, que cette grotte soit bénie, maudite ou qu'y rester me tue, je suis avec toi.

J'ai envie de te rassurer, envie de tant de choses mais contre toute attente, ton corps se fige. Tes mains cherchent à repousser les miennes. Tu me demande d'arrêter... Pourquoi ?

« Arrête... » Je t'entends bafouiller mais sans t'écouter, aveuglé par l'incompréhension j'enfouis ma tête dans ton cou, mes dents capturant ta peau lorsque, respirant à plein poumons ton parfum, quelque chose se brise en moi.

Cette senteur...  
Ce n'est... pas toi...

Instantanément, un frisson gelé me griffe la colonne vertébrale.

Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter et je me redresse, priant pour la première fois de ma vie de n'avoir pas fait ce que je pense avoir fait. Mais c'est trop tard. Accaparé par ce parfum sucré de pomme et de miel que je reconnais malgré moi je serre les dents tandis que lentement, mes mains relâchent les poignets captifs. Et à l'instant où il agrippe ma main pour me conduire vers l'extérieur, je sais que c'est _lui_.

Je reconnais sa poigne, cette façon qu'il a eu de m'entraîner à sa suite dans les bois lorsque Hiken s'est jeté sur Teach. Je le reconnais et mon esprit achève de dérailler. Peu à peu, la lumière de la fin d'après-midi illumine l'entrée, exposant au grand jour l'étendue de ma folie. Je n'en peux plus. Un sourire torve étire mes lèvres, se transformant en un rire si sombre et abîmé qu'Ace se retourne, ses prunelles charbon s'écarquillant, effondrées.

« Tu... »

« Je quoi ? » Je demande en sortant de la caverne sans me soucier de lui. « Je rien ! C'est clair ! Rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a ici, hormis le néant ?! Rien ! Rien d'autre ! Nos morts nous parlent, mon cul ! C'qui est mort est mort ! Perdu à jamais ! Ne revient jamais ! »

Dégoûté par ma propre faiblesse je parcoure la clairière sans regarder derrière moi, mes pas m'emportant sans que je réfléchisse loin de cette grotte de malheur et de ce gosse que je frapperais si je revenais en arrière. Mais j'ai beau m'éloigner d'eux, je ne peux fuir la culpabilité qui me ronge.

Par pitié, que tu me pardonnes, mon ange.  
Pour avoir cru que c'était toi... Pour t'avoir confondu... avoir encore serré son corps en pensant être avec toi...  
Pardonne-moi...

.

.

**Plusieurs heures ****plus tard...**

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

En franchissant les portes du cottage, j'ai le sentiment de pouvoir encore changer d'avis mais la vision de Law affalé sur le canapé, une bouteille de whisky à la main, une autre, vide, traînant par terre, ma résolution se renforce, aussi inconsciente soit-elle.

Contournant la table basse, son regard perdu dans un ailleurs que lui seul connait me saisit. Ses prunelles anthracites semblent avoir du mal à me reconnaître ou juste s'étonner que je sois là. Néanmoins, ma présence ne semble pas les ravir. Le gris de ses yeux vire à l'orage et je frémis, réalisant l'énormité que je m'apprête à dire.

Devant moi, Trafalgar Law est perdu comme un jouet qui s'est rappelé que son mécanisme était cassé, à jamais irréparable. Le visage tendu, amer, il boit une nouvelle gorgée, un mince filet de liquide ambré glissant du coin de ses lèvres. Violemment, il l'efface du dos de sa main, recollant son regard au mien, étonné de me voir tout à coup si proche, plus encore lorsque je me m'assoit au bord du sofa, capturant la bouteille pour la porter à ma bouche, buvant pour noyer ma conscience récalcitrante. Mécontent, il grogne aussitôt, forçant pour récupérer son bien et je me penche vers lui, capturant ses orbes d'acier dans les miennes.

« Shhh... »

Presque inaudible, ma voix parvient néanmoins jusqu'à lui et il m'observe avec attention, attendant de voir quel seront mes prochains mots, mon prochain mouvement. La probabilité de me perdre une droite en pleine gueule grandit à chaque seconde, devenant presque inévitable. Une dernière fois, ma raison m'ordonne de renoncer, d'ouvrir les yeux sur les conséquences des mots que je vais prononcer. Ce que je sais.

« Hey, Law... » Murmuré-je. « Si tu m'laissais t'aider... »

Cette idée qui a germé en moi est aussi absurde, insensée et malsaine que celle qui m'a poussé à aller si loin avec toi, Luffy. Mais comme avec toi, je suis incapable de m'arrêter...

Que dieu me pardonne d'une décision pareille...  
Qu'il me pardonne de tout, le passé comme l'avenir...  
Qu'il me pardonne de ce que je vais faire... et avant cela, de ce que je vais dire...

« ...j'suis persuadé qu'ensemble on peut... »

Faire une chose de détestable. Mais qui nous servirait tous les deux.

« … te ramener Corazon. »

.

.

_« Il n'est pas rare, quand on a tout perdu, de se perdre soi-même. »  
_Primo Levi, _Si c'est un homme_, 1947.

.

.

* * *

**Réponses aux Guest : **

**_MissBananasplit_ : Hello ! :) Alors cette cérémonie ? x) Merci de tes compliments ! Je sens que le 11ème chapitre t'a plu et ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère qu'il en est de même pour celui-ci ! x) Bises à toi ! **

**_Tresor_ : Hello ! ^^ Tes questions sur ce qui s'est passé sont notées, les réponses viendront peu à peu ! :) Contente que le caractère de Corazon dans l'enfance de Law te plaise ! Il est très enjoué, c'est vrai *_* Merci encore à toi de me suivre, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :) **

**_123r_ : Hello et bienvenue au cottage ! :) Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire ! Merci ! Hum... plus malsaine X) Peut-être le deviendra-t-elle dans une certaine mesure, à voir ! ^^ J'espère que la suite t'a plu et te dis à bientôt ! :)**

**_Maru_ : Hello toi ! Contente de te relire ! :) Une question de poids... que s'est-il passé ? Encore un petit peu de patience x) En espérant que tu as aimé la suite, je te remercie encore de me suivre ! :)**

**_GrapeFruit_ : Hello ! ^^ Raviiie que tu aimes le suspens *je suis une abonnée xD* La fic n'a pas encore un nombre de chapitres arrêté même si je connais sa fin et sa trame dans sa globalité, mais pour le moment, elle dépasse les 40 chapitres *se cache* J'espère qu'elle restera intéressante jusqu'au bout ! Merci de tes encouragements et... "bichon" *_* j'aime bien ce petit nom ! hihihi encore des bisous partout ? XD Euuhhh... je sais pas quoi faire ! mdrrr encore merci à toi ! ;)**

**_Guest_ : Hello ! :) Merci de me suivre et du compliment ! Concernant la fiction "Jamais finit demain", elle appartient à une autre auteure et si elle est en pause ou arrêtée pour le moment, seule celle-ci peut la reprendre quand elle en aura la possibilité. C'est une belle histoire que j'ai lu également, néanmoins et j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur, je ne vais pas la reprendre car elle appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'en ai pas le droit et ce serait un manque de respect envers l'auteure. Il faut attendre, une suite peut très bien sortir ! :) Encore merci de me lire, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :)**

* * *

**Voililou ! :) Ainsi s'achève ma fict... XD non juste ce chapitre ! *a failli mourir et le sens* hum... j'ai la sensation que cette fin va m'attirer des foudres et des accusations de sadisme X) Gomen ! En compensation, j'offre une cape d'invisibilité à toutes celles qui veulent épier la suite ! ;) **

**J'informe toutefois que le chapitre 13 n'interviendra pas avant la fin juillet car je pars en vacances pour une quinzaine de jours. Le temps de rentrer et d'écrire la suite, je posterai probablement durant la dernière semaine. Gomen ! Dès que j'aurai une idée plus précise de la date ou une fourchette, je l'indiquerai sur mon profil ! :) Bonnes vacances à celles (ceux) qui en prennent et courage à celles (ceux) qui ne peuvent pas en prendre en ce moment ! **

**Encore merci de me lire ! A bientôt pour la suite ! :3**

**Ever. **


	13. Rage et orage

**Helloooooo ! x)**

**Avec un petit retard, voici le 13ème chapitre qui sera très... hum... orageux ? XD **

**Petits rappels : Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama !**

**.**

**Je vous redis un gros merci pour me lire et me suivre ! Ça me fait trop plaisir ! *_***

**Un merci spécial à lheartfilia42 et Jude Lust pour me suivre et m'avoir mise en favoris ! :) Ainsi qu'à SakuJeevas pour m'avoir mise en favoris et pour sa review ! :) Et à Une Nuit de Trop pour sa review ! :)**

**.**

**PETIT RECAP : **

**L'histoire étant assez dense et les éléments apparaissant brin par brin x) je fais un petit rappel sur la cérémonie qui s'est tenue au chapitre précédent en lien avec les événements d'il y a deux ans :)  
Ça me permet aussi de répondre aux interrogations de plusieurs lectrices, dont Kitty-chan le poisson-chat que je remercie pour m'avoir suggéré l'idée ! ;) **

Deux ans avant l'arrivée de Law, un dispensaire spécial a ouvert au village, comme l'explique Barbe Brune au chapitre 1. Un éminent médecin de la capitale pensait que l'air pur de City 44 pourrait aider à calmer les « esprits torturés » de certains patients. Il a donc fait venir un "spécimen" pour prouver ses dires, le dispensaire ayant été confié à la charge de plusieurs infirmiers. Hélas, le patient est parvenu à s'enfuir et a sauvagement tué cinq personnes : un policier, deux infirmiers, une mère (Monet) et son enfant. Une battue a été organisée pour le retrouver. Teach y a participé et aurait, selon les dires, tué le meurtrier, ce qui fait de lui le héros du village. La mort du patient du dispensaire, considéré comme un monstre "habité par le Mal", s'est déroulée non loin du cottage. Depuis, beaucoup pensent que son mauvais esprit rôde et hante le cottage, ce qui est alimenté par l'étrange réaction du précédent locataire, Foxy, qui, alors qu'il devait racheter l'habitation a décidé de quitter City 44 du jour au lendemain... Beaucoup disent qu'il était alors dans un état désastreux...

Comme l'explique Pagaya au chapitre 6, depuis les événements sordides d'il y a deux ans, plus précisément depuis la mort du "monstre", la communauté de City 44 célèbre, à la date anniversaire de son décès, une cérémonie d'hommage aux victimes et de purification du village, afin que l'histoire ne se répète jamais. Celle-ci vise à se protéger du mauvais œil resté prisonnier de la forêt, aussi considéré comme hantant le cottage. Il s'agit de la_ marche de l'âme blanche_ à laquelle Law a participé.

**Voililou :) J'espère que ce petit récap vous a permis de bien resituer les éléments ! :) Si vous souhaitez en avoir sur d'autres points au fil de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas ! ;) **

**.**

**Une Très Bonne Lecture à toutes ! :) Encore MERCI ! ! ! **

**.**

* * *

**13**

**Rage et orage**

* * *

.

.

.

_« La colère n'est qu'une manière différente de pleurer. »  
_Mia Couto, _L'accordeur de silences_, 2011.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

« Portgas, vous dites ? »

Intimidé, le bredouillement de Conis se perd dans le silence de la ruelle où nous nous trouvons. Faisant barrage entre elle et la prochaine rue, je la fixe intensément, cherchant dans ses prunelles apeurées la moindre vérité qu'elle aurait choisi d'omettre. Mais c'est peine perdue. La blonde ne sait vraiment rien, ce qu'elle confirme aussitôt.

« Navrée... Je ne connais personne de ce nom... Qui est-ce ? »

Soupirant à cette piteuse déclaration, je m'écarte pour la laisser passer.

« Une connaissance... qui m'a laissé entendre qu'il était installé ici. »

Crédule, la jeune fille réfléchit sérieusement à mon mensonge avant de secouer faiblement la tête, désolée.

« Vous avez dû mal comprendre, Monsieur Heart... » Souffle-t-elle. « Ce patronyme est inconnu au village. Même parmi les rares voyageurs qui sont passés au bar, aucun ne s'appelait ainsi. Cette personne a certainement changé ses plans et est allée s'installer ailleurs... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Sur ce, elle sort de la ruelle rapidement, craignant que je la retienne encore cependant que, cachant déception et colère derrière un rictus entendu, je la regarde filer. J'ai beau m'efforcer de conserver mon calme – d'ordinaire olympien - mon esprit peine à rester ordonné et cohérent aujourd'hui. Sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, les insupportables souvenirs de la nuit dernière vont et viennent en moi comme des esprits frappeurs impossible à exorciser. Mais ça, ce n'est rien. Rien comparé à cette lave sombre qui coule dans mes veines et qui m'a poussé à interroger Conis sur la présence d'un dénommé _Portgas_ à City 44 : la rage.

Comme ils sont à peu près du même âge, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait m'informer à son sujet mais voilà. Le néant. Un néant qui ne me satisfait pas car oui… Je le hais. Je hais ce sale morveux depuis l'instant où il a ouvert la bouche pour énoncer ces abjectes foutaises, hier soir. Une haine féroce. Venimeuse. Si forte que je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Mais ce que j'ai fait ne me suffit pas. Je veux plus. Lui faire regretter ses paroles immondes. Le faire souffrir.

Jetant un œil à ma montre, celle-ci m'annonce qu'il est quinze heures dix. Bonne ou mauvaise idée, je décide d'aller voir cette personne qui semble en savoir plus qu'elle ne le dit et qui, si je l'y force, semble tout aussi capable de quelques aveux. Si ce que j'apprends est assez intéressant, je ne rechignerai pas à m'en servir contre Ace, et ce, sans remord ni scrupule. Après ce qu'il s'est permis, ces mots ne font plus partie de mon vocabulaire le concernant. La pitié encore moins.

D'un pas franc, je traverse le village sous les rayons aveuglants du soleil dont la chaleur chauffe ma peau comme un four poussé à fond. Le ciel est clair mais devient de plus en plus gris, signe qu'un temps désastreux approche. Une grosse nuit d'orage en perspective, et les prévisions ne sont pas meilleures pour les prochains jours.

Sur la route, les habitants que je croise semblent encore sous le choc de la cérémonie: visages fermés, pensifs, attristés. Aussi, je préfère me concentrer sur les bâtiments jusqu'à atteindre le lieu qui m'intéresse. Situé dans l'angle de la _Bâtisse Rouge_, ses airs d'asile glauque ne m'étonnent guère. Sur l'arche de pierre marquant l'entrée, une pancarte porte l'inscription « _Clinique Decken IX_ ». Je la passe tandis qu'à l'une des fenêtres de l'étage, ses yeux rivés sur moi, le médecin esquisse un mince sourire avant de tirer les rideaux. La conversation promet d'être longue. Mais c'est un mal nécessaire.

« Monsieur Heart, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? »

A peine entré, une voix douce m'accueille et je reconnais l'infirmière blonde qui était à mon chevet au _Pumpkin_, après la nuit des traces de sang. Kaya, si je ne me trompe pas. Son badge le confirmant, je m'apprête à parler quand son patron descend les marches de l'escalier central d'un pas vif. Souriant.

« Dr. Heart ! » S'exclame-t-il en nous rejoignant, les bras ouverts et l'œil pétillant. « Je vous ai vu depuis ma fenêtre ! Quel plaisir de vous avoir ici, dans ma modeste clinique ! Puis-je vous faire visiter, ou... » Il plonge son regard dans le mien, devinant aisément la réponse. « … êtes-vous venu pour une raison particulière ? »

« On évite de tourner autour du pot, ce sera mieux. » Je lâche en le devançant vers les escaliers. « La visite de votre bureau m'ira très bien. Comme ça, on pourra discuter. »

A ces mots, Decken caresse sa moustache en laissant échapper un petit gloussement puis m'invite à le suivre. Nous gagnons alors l'étage, laissant Kaya seule avec l'amas de questions qu'elle semble se poser en silence.

.

.

**Un quart d'heure plus tard...**

.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.  
...

.

Jetant un œil derrière le bureau du médecin, je suis le balancier de la vieille horloge murale accrochée au mur et réprime une grimace, les sons répétitifs ayant la fâcheuse tendance à m'agacer. Installé dans son fauteuil en face de moi, Decken se permet un menu ricanement avant de retirer le filtre de sa théière en argent. D'un geste minutieux, il le place dans une coupelle assortie avant de me servir, le bruit du liquide cuivré se déversant dans ma tasse couvrant quelque peu celui du temps qui passe.

« Hum... Un délicieux arôme de bergamote, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Susurre-t-il en remplissant la sienne. « Un thé d'excellente facture en provenance de la Capitale. J'espère que vous aimerez... »

Les yeux clos, il en savoure les effluves avant de siroter une gorgée en l'aspirant bruyamment. Je ne me retiens pas.

« J'suis pas là pour jouer à la dînette. »

« Oh... quel dommage... » Se plaint-il, la mine faussement défaite. « Vous m'en voyez désolé... Et pour quoi alors ? Ah oui, discuter... Je crois aussi aux bienfaits d'une bonne conversation durant le thé. Mais... tout dépend du sujet. »

Là-dessus, je veux parler mais il reprend, ajoutant une cuillère de sucre à sa boisson.

« Que dites-vous, Dr. Heart, d'une discussion en toute... réciprocité ? » Ses yeux accrochent les miens, se délectant de me voir les plisser, perplexe. « Donnant-donnant je veux dire. Ainsi, l'échange sera stimulant pour tous les deux et disons que... vous serez plus assuré de ne pas repartir bredouille... »

Tss... Ce type est loin d'être idiot.  
Manipulable, encore moins.

« Marshall D. Teach. » Je lâche donc, préférant jouer cartes sur table. « Qui est-il exactement ? »

Dans la seconde, le regard de Decken s'obscurcit. Son sourire, lui, devient plus large.

« Hum... _Exactement_, vous dites ? Est-ce à dire que... ce que vous savez de lui n'est pas exact ? Non... C'est son rôle dans les événements passés qui ne vous semble pas clair, n'est-ce pas ? » Saisissant sa cuillère, il la fait tournoyer machinalement dans son thé. « Marshall est un chasseur hors pair qui a prêté main forte au village lors de la battue pour retrouver le patient échappé du dispensaire _Saint-Soleil_... Barbe Brune vous en a parlé, non ? »

Devant mon silence, il poursuit.

« Vous l'ignorez certainement mais... je n'étais pas ici à l'époque. Le médecin du village était une femme âgée qui a pris sa retraite peu avant l'ouverture du dispensaire. Une amoureuse des rennes, m'a-t-on dit… » Il avale une nouvelle gorgée, son regard doucereux toujours ancré au mien. « _Saint-Soleil_ avait été vendu aux villageois comme une bénédiction vous savez... une avancée de la science ! L'air sain de la campagne au service d'un esprit torturé ! Un havre de paix propice à la rédemption ! Objectif admirable. Hélas... » Reposant sa tasse, il gagne en sévérité. « C'est horrible que la médecine ait introduit le serpent dans la bergerie mais... les horreurs qui ont suivies n'étaient pas le fait d'un être humain. Même le scientifique que je suis a été convaincu par les dires des habitants et si vous en doutez encore... ça changera, soyez en sûr. Quant à Marshall, il a tiré la balle qui l'a tué. C'est le seul à n'avoir pas reculé devant la peur atroce que générait ce... cet individu. C'est ainsi qu'il est devenu un héros. Le sauveur de City 44. »

Eh bien... Un vrai conte de bonne femme.

Levant les yeux au plafond, je reprends...

« Selon Spandam, Teach a dit être l'auteur des traces de sang sur mon pick-up... »

… mais Decken m'arrête en agitant sa cuillère devant moi.

« Minute, minute Dr. Heart... » Souffle-t-il. « Donnant-donnant, vous avez oublié ? C'est à moi de vous questionner. »

'Tain…

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. »

« Oh, c'est le cas... » Sourit-il, songeur. « City 44 est un petit village si spécial... vous ne trouvez pas ? Tellement éloigné des préoccupations de Dressrosa... Alors même que l'île est dans une situation politique bancale depuis des années, personne ici ne semble s'en inquiéter… Quand je suis arrivé, la tragédie était encore vive dans les cœurs... Les gens ont tardé à me faire confiance, sans compter qu'ils préfèrent s'en remettre aux prières et aux vieux remèdes en cas de pépin... alors la médecine... paradoxalement, est leur dernier recours. C'était différent à Water Seven, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est une grande ville où les gens sont familiers avec la médecine moderne. Leur seule _croyance_ est qu'on ne joue pas avec l'océan, pour son propre bien. »

« Un sage précepte… Une référence à l'Aqua Laguna je présume... Ce doit être un spectacle fort impressionnant... » Ses prunelles brunes-orangées deviennent alors scrutatrices. A l'affût. « Et… avant la _Cité des Eaux_, avez-vous... officié ailleurs ? »

« Uniquement à Water Seven. » Je mens. « C'est à vous de répondre. »

Se servant une nouvelle tasse de thé, Decken rit à gorge déployée.

« Bahohohoho ! Vous n'perdez pas le nord, collègue ! Bien... Marshall, hein ? Il a en effet dit avoir couvert votre pick-up de traces de sang. Il l'a fait pour voir quel genre d'homme vous êtes... si vous alliez avoir peur... » Murmure-t-il. « Après l'avoir croisé dans les bois... vous l'aviez intrigué et il voulait vous tester mais... à vous voir, je sens comme un doute... Est-ce que pour vous... ces traces viendraient d'ailleurs ? »

Question piège. Mais occasion parfaite d'introduire Ace, que Teach couvre pour une raison inconnue. Occasion rêvée, même. Pourtant... quelque chose dans les yeux du médecin me dérange. Un étrange relent, à la fois insistant et inquisiteur qui me fait hésiter.

Lorsqu'il répond à son téléphone, je laisse mon regard aller et venir sur la multitude d'affiches recouvrant le pan de mur près de la bibliothèque. Fixés les uns sur les autres, extraits de magazines scientifiques, feuillets de médecine et pages de vieux journaux se côtoient dans ce patchwork noir et blanc sur lequel je m'attarde lorsqu'un frisson violent me secoue. Aussitôt, le va-et-vient sonore du balancier résonne à mes oreilles comme un bourdonnement menaçant tandis que mes yeux glissent sur trois titres noyés parmi les autres, presque invisibles dans cet enchevêtrement de papiers froissés.

.

**« Les bohémiens, ou la race du Mal. »**

**« Bohémiens : amis de la nature ou manipulateurs démoniaques ? »**

**« Feu purificateur : la Capitale de Dressrosa sortie de l'enfer par la main de dieu ! »**

.

Des articles de journaux datant de plusieurs années maintenant.

Je me crispe malgré moi.

« Un souci, Dr. Heart ? »

Bon sang… Après ce qu'a osé faire Portgas, je ne devrais pas hésiter. Et merde...

« Aucun. » Je lâche. « Si Teach est responsable des marques, je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. J'irais donc lui demander. Par ailleurs, j'ai assez abusé de votre temps, Docteur. »

Sur ce, je me lève d'un trait et rejoins la porte, Decken sur mes talons.

« Vous partez déjà ? Vous n'avez même pas touché votre thé... »

Ignorant ses outrancières supplications, je gagne le couloir aux carreaux et murs blancs immaculés, une atmosphère que j'exècre. Cette froideur ostentatoire qui se veut pureté alors qu'elle donne la sensation d'être cloîtrés dans une boîte à coton aseptisé... J'ai horreur de ça.

Alors que je descends les escaliers, la voix du médecin retentit derrière moi.

« La clinique est de faible envergure... Une petite dizaine de chambres pour une vingtaine de lits à peine... » Souffle-t-il. « Mais si l'envie vous prend... je serais ravi de vous avoir à mes côtés, Dr. Heart... »

L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit.

Sans rien ajouter, je traverse le hall et aperçois Kaya soutenant Ussop qui ne m'a jamais paru aussi affligé. En passant, je croise son visage vidé par une inquiétude telle qu'il ne me remarque pas. En même temps, chacun sa merde. Pas plus mal pour moi. J'en ai déjà bien assez. Trop, pour un homme qui a débarqué ici pour avoir la paix.

Dehors, le ciel est toujours bleu mais d'épais nuages se pressent à l'horizon. Alors que je rejoins mon pick-up, une part de moi s'insurge du silence gardé à propos d'Ace. N'importe quoi, vraiment. J'ai beau vouloir lui faire payer, c'est à croire que je ne parviens pas à m'accorder avec moi-même, comme si le faire _trop _souffrir était un cas de conscience impossible à supporter... Comment c'est possible ?

Soupirant lourdement, je grimpe à bord et referme la portière quand un détail infime, presque risible me revient tel un flash, me laissant songeur.

La clinique compte dix chambres, ce que j'ai constaté en parcourant l'étage. Dix chambres numérotées de 1 à 10.  
Alors comment se fait-il... ? Pourquoi Ussop portait-il un badge de visiteur... de la _chambre 44_ ?

Fronçant les sourcils je démarre, l'esprit perdu entre ma colère contre Portgas et mes interrogations sur cette pièce que je n'ai vue nulle part.

Dans le ciel, les nuages se rejoignent en silence.

L'orage approche.

.

.

**Deux jours plus tard...**

.

.

_« Law... Qu'est-ce qu'tu fais ? »_

_Allongé dans le canapé d'un salon qui ressemble à s'y méprendre au nôtre, tu surprends mon regard posé sur toi, glissant sur ton visage en une caresse invisible. _

_« Rien. » Je murmure, la gorge asséchée. « Je te regarde. »_

_« C'est pas rien, alors... »_

_Ta voix est douce. Cependant, elle vacille et tu frissonnes. Moi aussi.  
Je veux jouer plus encore. _

_« Mal à l'aise ? »_

_« Tu aimerais bien... »_

_Ta réponse est un pieu mensonge que tes yeux ne suivent pas. Je ne résiste plus. _

_Mon self-control aux oubliettes, je réponds à ton appel silencieux et me lève de mon fauteuil pour te rejoindre, m'asseyant sur le bord pour mieux te contempler, savourant ton parfum délicatement citronné, le trouble naissant de tes prunelles, l'entrebâillement léger de tes lèvres m'appelant à mille choses déraisonnables... Un délice. _

_Murmurant ton nom, une tendre chair de poule recouvre ta peau lorsqu'un son mélodieux se répand dans la pièce, nous enveloppant tous les deux. Envoûtant, déstabilisant... Un chant de toute beauté qui me capture et je me détourne un instant, alors que tu demandes en te redressant._

_« Un rossignol ? Dans la maison ? »_

_Mais à l'instant où je me tourne vers toi pour te répondre, tu as disparu et je me relève sèchement, le sang battant à mes tempes comme un flot de tempête. Hors de moi à la simple vue de ses yeux trop noirs pour être vrais._

_« Portgas ?! » Je rugis, n'en revenant pas de le voir allongé où tu étais, quelques ridicules secondes auparavant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Où est Corazon ?! »_

_Dire que je suis à deux doigts d'écraser mon poing dans sa petite gueule est un doux euphémisme. Et il le sait. Pourtant... Comme à son habitude, Ace est indomptable. Rebelle face à moi, face à ma colère aussi puissante soit-elle. Je siffle entre mes dents, menaçant._

_« Réponds putain ! »_

_Bordel je déteste ça ! Je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi devant moi avec cette moue demanderesse... en attente... sans la moindre once de doute, ni le moindre scrupule ! Je ne supporte pas cet abandon que je lis en lui... cette sorte de main tendue pour m'entraîner dans les ténèbres... la courbure de ses lèvres qu'il mordille en me voyant fulminer... ses mèches corbeau désordonnées... ses taches de rousseur lui donnant cet air joueur... Je ne veux pas du jeu auquel il veut se livrer avec moi... Ses yeux s'assombrissent violemment._

_« Trafalgar... » Soupire-t-il, si bas que j'en tremble. « Tu sais... ma proposition tient toujours... »_

_Sa voix m'assèche la gorge et les lèvres.  
Je ne supporte pas de respirer aussi précipitamment._

_Les nerfs au bord de l'explosion, je lui ordonne de la fermer lorsqu'il se lève et..._

.

NON... !

Ouvrant les yeux d'un coup, mes jurons emplissent la pièce, étouffés par le brouhaha assourdissant de la pluie qui tombe sans discontinuer depuis des heures. Putain de cauchemar de merde... Tout ça à cause de ce petit merdeux... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le couvrir devant Decken ?! Trop bon trop con et on vous baise la gueule ! Pourtant, ça a jamais été mon genre, alors quoi ?! Après ce qu'il a osé dire !

.

**« _... te ramener Corazon_ »**

.

Putain !

Me redressant, je scrute la petite chambre du cottage d'un œil noir.

J'ai beau avoir fait le nécessaire et ne l'avoir plus revu depuis trois jours, la pièce semble encore porter son parfum, presque lui appartenir. Mais c'est moi qui y dors désormais. Il n'y a plus que moi, comme ça aurait dû être depuis le début. Bon sang… Si seulement ma décision d'investir ce lit n'était pas aussi causée par mon refus de me rendormir sur ce foutu sofa, tout serait immensément plus simple… Sauf qu'avec des putains de _si_, on joue à se donner bonne conscience. On n'efface pas la réalité.

Et la réalité de ce soir-là...

.

.

_« Hey, Law... »_

_Dans le salon du cottage silencieux, plus proche qu'il ne le devrait, le gamin a les yeux ancrés aux miens.  
Leur noirceur est extrême, aussi sombre qu'une nuit d'hiver, et je me laisse couler dans leurs profondeurs au point de tolérer sa présence à quelques centimètres de moi, l'alcool n'aidant pas. _

_« Si tu m'laissais t'aider... »_

_Sa voix est si faible que je lis presque sur ses lèvres pour le comprendre.  
__Je suis suspendu à son souffle._

_« … j'suis persuadé qu'ensemble on peut... »_

_L'instant est étrange. Comme si le temps avait été mis entre parenthèses par quelque sortilège de son choix. Irréel, comme s'il n'était qu'une apparition que je pourrais effacer d'un revers de la main au moindre geste malvenu. Aussi, je me laisse aller à le jauger en silence, attendant la suite dans cette atmosphère ambiguë, à la fois imperturbable et tendue... le calme avant la tempête. _

_Mais quand il prend une ultime respiration et conclut, tout explose en mille morceaux. Le cœur comprimé dans ma poitrine, je me redresse en hurlant. Une pluie d'injures s'abat sur le gamin tandis que mes muscles se tendent à l'extrême. Je transpire la rage par tous mes pores. Le silence de la pièce n'est plus. _

_Quoi qu'il dise pour se défendre, c'est peine perdue. Je suis à deux doigts de lui péter les dents. Mais Ace à beau le savoir, il me fixe sans ciller avec cette pointe de détresse dans le regard qui me fait rager encore plus. Les poings serrés, je bouillonne. Pourtant... ma colère reste sourde devant son air implorant et son regard d'enfant perdu. Je peine à lui foutre une droite dans sa p'tite gueule trop bien faite à mon goût. Une hésitation qui ne lui échappe pas. _

_« Law... » Murmure-t-il alors. « Laisses-moi essayer... » _

.

.

Fracassant, le grondement du tonnerre fait vibrer les murs et je me frappe le front pour chasser la suite de ce souvenir dont les courbes se redessinent devant moi tel un jeu d'ombre malveillant. D'un mouvement brusque, je m'extirpe du lit et avance vers la fenêtre aux vitres ruisselantes.

Dehors, c'est une vraie tempête qui fait rage. Le temps a été exécrable ces deux derniers jours et les nuits, fréquemment orageuses. Mais le gros du tumulte prédit par la météo éclate en ce moment même et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça doit trembler dans les chaumières. Toujours en cours de rafistolage, le cottage semble sur le point de s'affaisser à chaque rugissement, le bois grinçant sous le poids des bourrasques qui vont et viennent, de plus en plus fortes. Un cataclysme que l'obscurité de la nuit tombante n'arrange en rien, lui offrant des accents plus féroces encore.

Soudain, un éclair illumine les alentours et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander où est le gamin, à présent. Recroquevillé quelque part dans les bois dans un abri de fortune ? Ou profitant naturellement du campement de Teach ? La simple idée me donne la nausée et je m'écarte de la fenêtre, nerveux.

S'engouffrant dans la brèche, mes souvenirs jouent des coudes pour me pourrir de l'intérieur. Un vrai poison.

Je me revois une fois le mal fait, traînant sauvagement Ace à l'étage pour qu'il récupère ses affaires et se casse d'ici.  
Je revois son visage désarçonné, bouffé par la confusion et la peur que je lui ai inspiré, à cet instant précis.  
J'entends ses supplications, ses excuses mouillées de larmes, mes rugissements incontrôlés.

J'ai rarement été aussi mal.  
Et je le suis encore.

.

_Corazon... Mon ange... Comment ai-je pu tomber si bas ?  
Ce qui est arrivé dans cette grotte de malheur, puis par la suite au cottage... __surtout ce qui est arrivé au cottage...  
Tu me manques trop pour je puisse garder toute ma raison. C'est la seule explication..._

.

Ne supportant pas d'être comme un lion en cage, je quitte la chambre en faisant claquer la porte lorsqu'un puissant coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant chanceler les meubles de l'habitation. Le vacarme est tel qu'on croirait que la forêt s'apprête à se faire dévorer. Inquiet pour la résistance du cottage, je descends les marches menant au salon quand, s'ajoutant aux assauts de la pluie, des sons inattendus me parviennent.

Prêtant l'oreille, une part de moi souhaite avoir mal entendu. Mais bien qu'étouffés par le tapage extérieur, les coups sont de plus en plus effrénés. Impossible à ignorer. Immobile, je fixe la porte d'entrée qui remue sous l'effet de l'insistance. J'espère me tromper sur l'identité de la personne qui se trouve de l'autre côté. Pour son bien. Pour le mien, aussi. Hélas...

Lorsque j'ouvre, une rafale glacée se fraye un chemin, me fouettant le visage. Mais je ne sens rien. Je suis déconnecté, anesthésié par la réalité qui me fait face, atrocement au-delà de ce que je craignais.

Car ce n'est pas seulement Ace qui se tient devant moi.  
C'est un Ace aux prunelles égarées, semblant appeler « à l'aide »...  
Un Ace dont le débardeur et les mains sont tâchés d'un rouge abominable, à peine lavé par la pluie...  
Du sang... Un Ace couvert de sang...

« Law... » Je l'entends difficilement murmurer, sa voix rendue sourde par la pluie. « Aide-moi... »

Ce sang... Un coup d'œil suffit pour deviner que ce n'est pas le sien.  
A qui appartient-il... ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...?!

L'esprit embrumé, écartelé entre fureur et incompréhension, je ne me détache pas de ses mains ensanglantées qu'il frotte maladroitement sur son bermuda, tremblant tellement qu'il finit par abandonner. C'était inutile, de toute façon. Je le sens complètement paumé, épuisé comme jamais auparavant.

Pris d'un atroce pressentiment, j'avale ma salive sèchement.

« S'il-te-plait... ! »

Trempé jusqu'aux os, ses mèches plaquées à son front, Ace approche d'un pas en se mordant les lèvres, partagé entre le soulagement de m'avoir vu ouvrir et le sentiment que cela ne servira à rien. Je peux lire l'urgence et la peur dans ses yeux. Le désespoir. L'imploration, même. Mais il est hors de question que je me laisse avoir à nouveau. Pas cette fois. Plus jamais.

« Mon aide ? » Je demande, laissant échapper un rire amer. « Je vais t'la donner. Gratuitement, en plus ! »

A ces mots, l'étonnement s'empare de ses prunelles, se muant en angoisse lorsque je saisis son poignet pour l'entraîner dans le salon.

« Qu... Tu fais quoi ?! » Bégaye-t-il.

Mais à la seconde où j'attrape mes clefs sur la table basse, je le sens se figer. Mon plaisir, lui, commence à peine. J'apprécie de le voir blêmir. De goûter au désarroi qui germe en lui doucement. La sensation d'être sur le point de lui faire regretter ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours est un délicieux venin qui me serre le cœur autant qu'il me donne envie de rire. Aussi, cédant au ressentiment qui me prend aux tripes, je me laisse aller à réduire l'espace entre nous pour lui souffler, telle une confidence.

« On va au village, Portgas. Le jeu est fini. »

Alors que je le traîne à l'extérieur sans la moindre hésitation, la foudre déchire les cieux et une rafale de vent nous accueille, rendant la pluie plus agressive encore. Les arbres de la forêt se plient et le tonnerre gronde, couvrant les plaintes du gamin et le bruit de nos pas dans la boue. Sorti de sa torpeur, il tente de se libérer en m'opposant cette force sauvage qui l'avait aidé de me tenir tête lors de notre première confrontation, mais il est comme vidé. L'énergie qu'il s'efforce de mettre dans ses coups est dérisoire. Je le sens presque vaciller, comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours.

Refusant de m'attarder sur la question, je presse le pas vers mon pick-up en luttant contre le vent quand il s'écrie.

« Viens avec moi... s'il-te-plait... ! »

N'en revenant pas, je me retourne sèchement. Son affolement… la façon qu'il a de me regarder, comme si je tenais sa vie entre mes mains me perturbe malgré moi. Un comble de trop.

« T'as pas d'limites, hein ? » Je raille, ne contrôlant plus le flot d'émotions contradictoires qui m'assaille. « Aucune retenue, aucune vergogne ! Mais tu peux supplier ou citer Shakespeare autant d'fois qu'tu veux, j'en ai plus rien à foutre ! Que j'te suive ? Tu débarques couvert de sang et je dois te suivre ?! Pour aller où ? Voir qui t'as zigouillé ? Non, mieux ! Voir ton grand ami Teach ? »

« PARLE PAS D'LUI ! »

Le cri d'Ace est avalé par l'orage, sous un ciel embrasé par la foudre qui n'arrête plus. Il est hors de lui, tellement que je le sens prêt à me sauter à la gorge. Ma soupape de sécurité éclate alors. Trop, c'est trop.

« AH ! J'devrais t'épargner ça ?! Après c'que t'as osé faire ! T'as poussé trop loin Portgas ! Et tu t'ramènes là pour réclamer mon aide ?! J'vais t'emmener au village et là oui, t'auras besoin d'aide ! Mais Teach sera là, hein ! Il a l'habitude de t'couvrir, ça devrait pas l'emmerder ! »

« ARRÊTE ! »

« TOI, T'ARRÊTES ! » Je rugis de plus belle, l'attrapant par le col de son débardeur souillé. « ET TU M'SUIS ! »

« NON ! »

Bien qu'affaibli, Ace résiste à ma poigne et nous nous retrouvons immobiles sous ce déluge, nous fixant dans une tension aussi électrique que les éclairs tranchant le ciel au-dessus de nous. Je devrais tout conclure d'une bonne droite et ce serait tout ce qu'il mérite, mais il a cette étincelle dans les yeux... cette lueur entre détresse et audace qui emmêle mes pensées, me faisant hésiter. Au même moment il se lance, le souffle court.

« J'sais qu'tu me détestes... ! J'vais pas citer Shakespeare... rien citer du tout... ! » Sa voix est cassée. Ses prunelles cherchent les miennes, désespérément. « J'te jure qu'après ce soir, t'entendras plus parler d'moi... ! J'te demanderai plus rien... ! J'reviendrai plus ici... ! Mais t'es... la seule personne... »

« Arrête de me baratiner, Portgas ! Ce soir-là, t'aurais dû passer ton chemin ! Ça te coûtait quoi putain ?! De pas m'pourrir comme tu l'as fait ?! J't'avais dit d'me foutre la paix ! Pourquoi tu comprends pas bordel ?! »

Aveuglé par la rage, je le secoue brutalement. Mes doigts se crispent sur son col et mon cœur rate un battement quand, bien distinctes de la pluie, des larmes se mettent à rouler sur ses joues, silencieuses mais tellement tristes qu'elles me font perdre la notion du temps, oubliant même mon propre nom.

Là, au milieu de cette quasi-tempête, Ace pleure comme un enfant.  
Un enfant perdu auquel personne ne tend la main et qui reste au bord du chemin, seul avec sa souffrance.  
Un enfant qui ne sait plus quoi dire... quoi faire...  
Tellement malheureux...

Bon sang… Je devrais m'en réjouir, savourer cet instant mais j'en suis incapable. Lentement, je m'éloigne sans cesser de le regarder, cependant qu'il lutte pour stopper ses pleurs. Dans mon esprit chahuté, mes souvenirs de cette nuit-là affluent telle une horde de chevaux lancés au galop, défonçant mes barrières, ramenant à la surface ce sentiment, le plus amer de tous, qu'est la culpabilité...

.

.

_« Law... Laisses-moi essayer... » _

_A cet instant, la voix d'Ace est un appel à sombrer dans les ténèbres.  
__A se perdre soi-même en chemin._

_Une part de moi sent venir le pire, sans savoir de quoi il sera fait et m'ordonne de le repousser de suite, sans ménagement, sans hésitation. Mais égaré dans les volutes abyssales de ses yeux, je laisse le temps s'écouler sans réfléchir. Une erreur qui me rattrape bien trop tardivement. A la seconde où je m'en rends compte, la distance entre nous s'est réduite à peau de chagrin. Les mains du gamin sont posées sur mon torse et je les attrape… sans parvenir à le rejeter pour autant. _

_Aussitôt, il se penche contre mon cou, sa respiration réchauffant ma peau, me donnant le tournis. Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce qui se passe, moins encore lorsque je ramène sa tête en arrière pour nicher mon nez contre sa joue, humant sa fragrance sucrée de pomme et de miel, savourant d'entendre son souffle se précipiter, appréciant davantage qu'il se cramponne à mes épaules lorsque je mordille la peau de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que son murmure ne fasse exploser mon cœur. _

**_« Law... »_**

_Mes yeux s'ouvrant brusquement, je manque de tout fracasser autour de moi. _

_Mon nom, sorti de ses lèvres à cet instant avait ce timbre... cette tonalité exacte... tout, absolument tout de toi... Une hallucination sûrement causée par l'alcool qui m'impose la réalité dans toute sa détestable splendeur. _

_Le charme rompu, prenant conscience de la folie abominable que j'étais en train de commettre, je sens l'air me manquer. La tête me tourner. Ace se hasarde à me regarder et je me lève, l'empoignant aussi fort que possible en direction de l'étage. Il est choqué et me supplie probablement de le garder au cottage, mais ses mots ne me parviennent plus. Rien, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ce gamin de malheur. _

_« Tu dégages d'ici, Portgas. » Je crache en le poussant dans la chambre pour qu'il récupère ses affaires. « Tu prends tes merdes et tu disparais ! »_

_._

_._

La suite, je m'en rappelle vaguement.

Le gamin, tenant son sac serré contre son torse, quittant l'habitation sans rien ajouter.  
Moi, refermant derrière lui en ayant la nausée.  
Le début de cauchemars à répétition. Les prémices d'une colère sans fin. D'une étrange douleur, aussi.

Ace a joué avec mon état déplorable, avec mon manque de toi pour obtenir quoi ? Lui seul le sait. Et j'ai failli me laisser prendre à ce jeu sordide. J'ai failli... non. J'ai succombé... Comment je pourrais lui rendre service, après ça ? Comment je pourrais... ne serait-ce qu'avoir du chagrin de le voir pleurer... ? Ça n'a jamais été mon genre... Jamais...

Pourtant...

Lorsque le gamin pose un genou à terre dans la boue puis le second, me suppliant de venir avec lui car c'est une question de vie ou de mort... quand il plonge sur moi ce regard si paniqué, si implorant, qui jure que je suis la seule personne vers qui il puisse se tourner, ma colère est renversée, balayée par un _je-ne-sais-quoi_ dont lui seul est capable.

Comme à chaque fois, je ne contrôle rien avec lui.  
Ace échappe à tous mes calculs, à toutes mes décisions.  
Il est… comme le ciel de cette nuit...

.

« _Entre ses mains tout est foudre, tout est tempête,  
__tout est déluge […] _»  
Jean Louis Guez de Balzac, _Le Socrate chrétien_, 1662.

.

.

* * *

**Réponses aux Guest**** :**

**_GrapeFruit_**** : Hello ! :) Hum... Un super mage-nécromancien, hein ! C'est une idée ! *_* mdr Je pense que ce chapitre a peut-être changé la donne, mais les explications ne tarderont pas ! ;) Tu as envie de cracher sur Teach ? XD mdr c'est un peu l'effet recherché, contente que ça fasse… effet ! lol lol lol (pauvres écrans d'ordi... mdr) Hum... Bichon mystérieux... *_* j'aime ! ! ! Petit nom adopté avec plaisir ! x) Encore merci de me lire et de tes encouragements ! :)**

**_MissBananasplit_**** : Coucou ! :) Merci de tes compliments, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Concernant la cérémonie, je pense que le petit rappel de début de chapitre a permis de répondre à tes interrogations :) On y reviendra, ne t'inquiètes pas ! x) J'espère que la suite t'a plu et te remercie encore de me suivre ! :) **

**_Maru_**** : Hello ! :) Je suis trop ravie que tu aimes toujours l'histoire ! Merci de tes compliments et de toujours me suivre ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :)**

**_Tresor_**** : Coucou vous deux ! :) Je ne me suis pas inspirée directement de la forêt noire d'Allemagne, disons que la Forêt Blanche est un mélange de plusieurs inspirations et l'image que je me fais d'une forêt "mystérieuse" :) Le mystère de la grotte sera de nouveau abordé, ne t'inquiètes pas ! De même concernant l'histoire de Monet :) Hum... un lien entre Teach, Ace et Luffy en relation avec le D ? C'est une théorie intéressante mais... le D n'a pas d'importance dans cette histoire ^^ Quant au lien entre Teach et Ace, il sera éclairci au fil du temps ! ;) Un gros merci à toi de me lire avec autant d'attention ! Merci de tes compliments, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! :)**

**_Une Nuit De Trop_**** : Bienvenue au cottage ! :) Merci beaucoup de tes compliments et de me suivre ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! ;) Concernant angel, je peux comprendre que son identité ne te plaise pas, néanmoins j'espère parvenir à te faire aimer les développements autour de leur histoire :) Qui aurais-tu préféré que ce soit ? *curieuse* Encore un gros merci à toi de me lire ! ;) **

* * *

**Voililalou ! x) Le chapitre s'achève avec eh bien... de l'orage et du mystère héhé ! Le prochain chapitre promet encore de l'orage, des explications et... je vous dis à bientôt pour tout ça ! XD Encore merci à toutes (tous) de me lire ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ! ^^**

**Pour la parution du chapitre 14, je préfère ne pas m'avancer car je ne peux pas beaucoup écrire en semaine. Aussi, j'indiquerai une fourchette le weekend prochain ! :)**

**Bisous sucrés ! *_***

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux.**


	14. Ne pleure pas

**Hello everybody ! *_***

**Voici le 14ème chapitre avec au menu, des larmes et quelques éclaircissements ! **

**Petits rappels : Fiction UA - LawxAce /!/ YAOI /!/ et bien sûr, One Piece est à Oda-sama ! XD**

.

**Un gros MERCI à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté l'histoire à leurs favoris ou qui la suive ! :) Merci à celles et ceux qui me suivent en tant qu'auteure ou m'ont mise en favoris, ça me touche énormément ! Votre soutien m'est très précieux et j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire ! :) **

.

**Très Bonne Lecture à toutes/tous ! ;)**

.

* * *

**14**

**Ne pleure pas**

* * *

.

.

.

_« […] il y a plus de péril pour moi dans ton regard  
__que dans vingt de leurs épées […] »  
_William Shakespeare, _Roméo et Juliette_, Acte II, scène 2, 1594.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Sous une pluie torrentielle perçant à travers la voûte des arbres, je m'enfonce dans la forêt à la suite d'Ace, me demandant vers quelle indicible horreur il me conduit. Le faisceau de ma lampe-torche éclaire faiblement les alentours, m'aidant à ne pas me rétamer dans la boue cependant que l'orage ne faiblit pas, grognant comme un monstre affamé au-dessus de nos têtes. Je le sens prêt à nous dévorer à tout instant, décor cauchemardesque dans lequel je me suis finalement laissé entraîner, ma colère noyée par ses larmes, trop difficiles à supporter. Et l'horreur croît à chaque pas, chaque mètre parcouru me menant vers une mare de sang.

A qui appartient-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? Autant de questions que ma raison m'exhorte à poser avant qu'il ne soit tard car une fois face à la réalité, le demi-tour n'en sera que plus amer et indigeste. Ce que j'aurais vu, je ne pourrais ni l'effacer ni l'ignorer. Pourrais-je seulement faire marche arrière ? J'en doute. Pourtant, que ferais-je si un cadavre ensanglanté gît non loin d'ici ? Si sous ce déluge de fin du monde, quelque part dans cette sombre forêt, deux pelles nous attendent pour creuser la glaise et ainsi taire l'innommable ? Vais-je l'envoyer chier ou signerais-je une nouvelle reddition devant ses pleurs ? Cette pensée me glace le sang mais je ne peux la prendre à la légère.

Nerveux, mon poing se crispe sur le luminaire quand le gamin se met à courir, s'accroupissant face à un large chêne. Il me fait immédiatement signe, tendu, le visage creusé par la panique et la peur. Aussi, je m'approche sans réfléchir, réduisant à zéro la distance entre moi et l'objet de son désespoir. La raison l'ayant amené à me solliciter à genoux se trouve alors sous mes yeux et dans ce vent qui hurle comme un esprit torturé, filtrant à travers les branches jusqu'à nous atteindre, je sens les mots me manquer. Néanmoins, je comprends tout. Le fait qu'il se soit rabaissé. Le fait qu'il ait pleuré de la sorte. Toute cette tristesse accumulée.

Allongé au pied de l'arbre, l'animal respire avec difficulté, ses feulements erratiques nous parvenant comme autant de plaintes de douleur. Mouillé et sali par la boue, son pelage a perdu de sa superbe, sa flamboyance balayée par le mal qui le ronge. Un morceau de tissu a été noué autour de son flanc pour arrêter une hémorragie qui hélas, n'a pas entièrement cessé si l'on en juge par le sang qui l'imbibe. Les yeux fermés, il réagit au contact des doigts d'Ace se faufilant tendrement dans sa fourrure en s'efforçant de ronronner, mais le son est chaotique. Le gamin frémit et se penche pour lui murmurer que tout ira bien tandis que je me baisse à mon tour, devinant sans mal de quoi il retourne.

« Teach. » Je siffle. Son silence me le confirme.

Aussitôt, mes poings se serrent. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'état dans lequel se trouve Ace à cet instant précis. Luttant pour calmer ses tremblements et ainsi éviter d'effrayer le loup davantage, il renouvelle ses caresses au creux de son cou puis le long de son dos en se mordant les lèvres convulsivement. Très distinctement je le sens frémir, se retenir d'exploser, se répétant probablement que conserver son sang-froid est nécessaire, plus que jamais. Néanmoins... Je m'apprête à parler quand une de ses mains se pose sur mon avant-bras, comme pour me retenir. Je devine ce qu'il a en tête mais...

« J'suis pas vétérinaire, Portgas. » Je proteste illico, l'emmenant à se tourner vers moi, désemparé.

« T'es médecin, non ? C'est pas si différent ! »

« Evidemment que ça l'est ! Il faut l'emmener chez un spécialiste ou en faire venir... »

Oui, mais non.

Ace éclate de plus belle, ses prunelles troublées par des larmes qu'il ne peut contenir, s'accrochant à moi avec l'énergie d'un enfant suppliant pour la vie d'un frère, d'une famille. Je sens mes moyens me quitter, irrémédiablement.

« Tu vois qu'c'est impossible ! » S'écrie-t-il en pleurant. « Y a pas d'véto dans l'coin ! Et qui s'déplacera pour un loup ?! Personne ! Personne et il va crever là comme une bête ! Sauf que non… ! Pour moi c'est pas... c'pas une bête… »

Sa voix brisée, furieuse me secoue comme autant de gifles brûlantes, plus encore quand ses larmes redoublent, étouffant ses paroles. Nerveusement, il frotte sa main sur ses yeux pour les stopper, implorant entre deux sanglots.

« J'ai qu'lui ici... Pitié... »

Une torture.

Bon sang... D'où vient ce foutu gamin ?  
Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans cette forêt, seul comme au jour de sa naissance ?  
Pourquoi me touche-t-il autant, moi qu'aucun être en dehors de toi n'a su attendrir ?

« J'suis pas véto, je te le répète. »

A ces mots, il va pour insister, affolé par le cri soudain d'Hiken dont la respiration est de plus en plus agitée mais je l'arrête. Posant une main sur celle qui me triture l'avant-bras, je lui impose le calme avant d'ajouter, prenant à témoin ses prunelles sous les faibles halos lumineux de nos lampes.

« Alors… je te promet rien. »

« Tu... C'est sérieux ? Tu vas le faire ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, brillant d'une lueur d'espoir presque intimidante, le gamin est suspendu à mes lèvres. Un peu plus et il serait capable de me sauter au cou. Aussi, je préfère le lâcher pour rétablir une distance entre nous et éviter tout élan de ce genre. Heureusement, Ace se reprend aussi. Il efface ses dernières larmes et réitère ses caresses sur le pelage du loup, l'intimant à nous faire confiance. Un peu déboussolé, je tâche de rassembler mes esprits pour organiser la suite lorsqu'il murmure de rage.

« Cet enfoiré... lui a tiré dessus... »

« La balle ? »

Tant qu'elle n'est pas...

« ...elle est... à l'intérieur... »

Putain de merde !

« Ça complique tout... » Je souffle, plus tendu encore.

« Mais... ! »

Ace me refait face, de nouveau inquiet.

Je sens qu'il veut crier, tempêter. Qu'il est à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

Le visage pâle, les traits marqués par la peur de perdre Hiken, il semble fragile comme si le moindre renoncement de ma part pouvait le briser. Tellement perdu que je soupire lourdement avant d'annoncer.

« J'ai pas dit non. Pleure plus, OK ? »

.

.

**Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard…**

.

.

Le regard posé sur le corps du canidé en souffrance, je sais que le temps n'est plus à réfléchir. Après être allés récupérer une planche au cottage, nous l'avons transporté non sans difficulté à l'intérieur. Un vrai périple sous la pluie, les bourrasques et le hurlement du tonnerre. Sans compter qu'il pèse son poids, l'animal. Et qu'Ace a bien failli déraper plus d'une fois. J'ai vraiment la sensation qu'il est à bout de forces, même si pour le moment, ma préoccupation est la survie de son compagnon à quatre pattes.

Bon sang... Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'opérerai un loup sur la table à manger d'une baraque perdue au beau milieu d'une forêt avec en guise d'assistant un bohémien de dix-neuf balais, je lui aurais ri au nez. Et me voilà. Debout face à cette table d'opération de fortune, à jouer les vétérinaires d'un soir avec le minimum syndical de ma trousse et beaucoup moins de chance que _Mac Guyver_ pour qui une pince à linge et trois trombones suffisent à sauver le monde. Sans compter Ace qui place en moi une confiance irraisonnée, tellement que j'ai de loin la pire pression de ma carrière. Avec ça, je devrais regretter de lui avoir cédé. Mais même pas.

« J'crois qu'c'est bon... » M'annonce-t-il en relevant la tête qu'il avait placée près de celle de l'animal pour s'assurer de son état second. « Le calmant a fait effet... et… j'suis là si t'as besoin... Pour aider... »

« Encore heureux. » Je lâche en enfilant mes gants stériles. « J'ai pas quatre mains. Et c'est le minimum requis. »

Aussitôt, le gamin file se laver les mains avant de se parer pareillement. Avant toute chose, il me faut évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Je retire donc le tissu utilisé par Ace pour compresser la plaie et endiguer l'hémorragie, découvrant un interstice de chair broyée dont le sang coule encore, bien que faiblement. Malgré les lumières de la cuisine, ma visibilité n'est pas suffisante et je vais pour éclairer la blessure avec une lampe-torche quand il me devance, me permettant de continuer mon inspection.

La balle s'est introduite après avoir lacéré la peau sur plusieurs centimètres et si l'impact est clairement visible, le projectile, lui, ne l'est pas. Sans attendre, j'attrape mes ciseaux puis un rasoir que j'ai préalablement aseptisé pour débarrasser la zone du pelage roux, entrave au bon déroulement de l'opération. Peu à peu, des poignées de longs poils encore mouillés échouent sur la table, récupérées par le gamin qui s'occupe de faire place nette. Je désinfecte aussitôt la plaie sous son œil nerveux, cependant qu'il se cramponne au rebord comme pour ne pas tomber.

« Ça va ? »

Le voyant hocher la tête je poursuis ma tâche, repensant au jour où Paulie a débarqué à l'infirmerie, un éclat de bois logé dans son bras suite à une mauvaise chute durant l'assemblage d'un mât. La tronche qu'il a tiré rien qu'en voyant mes instruments… C'était trippant. Et c'est en tout et pour tout mon seul antécédent en la matière. Trop prudents et précautionneux, au chantier naval.

Contrôlant ma respiration, je saisis la pince tandis que dehors, l'orage gronde méchamment. Les murs du cottage vibrent et la lampe pendue au plafond remue légèrement, mais Ace m'assure l'éclairage nécessaire. Son parfum sucré, hélas mêlé à celui du sang me parvient et je me lance à l'assaut du maudit obus, souhaitant y mettre un terme rapidement. L'outil plongeant dans la chair déchirée, un épais filet carmin s'écoule, gagnant progressivement en volume. J'étouffe un sifflement agacé tandis que le gamin se crispe.

« Law ! » Souffle-t-il. « Il s'passe quoi ? »

Sans y prêter attention, je continue l'exploration de la blessure à l'aveuglette, n'ayant pas de quoi aspirer le sang qui commence à se répandre sur la table.

« Law... ! »

Du calme, Portgas...

Lui jetant un œil aussi confiant que possible, j'esquisse un léger sourire quand ma pince touche un objet métallique que je peux enfin extirper du corps de l'animal endormi. La remontant avec minutie, la balle apparaît au bout de la pince, hideux cylindre de plomb couvert de chair ensanglantée que je dépose dans un coin sous le roulement sonore du tonnerre.

« Comprime la plaie. » Je lance aussitôt à Ace, qui s'exécute dans la foulée. « Je vais recoudre. »

« Et s'il saigne encore ? »

« La lésion peu profonde mais à cet endroit, le sang coule abondamment. » J'explique. « Une fois recousue, la plaie va commencer à cicatriser. On va appliquer des compresses et le surveiller. S'il peut boire de l'eau demain puis se nourrir sans régurgiter, tout ira bien. »

L'exercice de couture débuta alors, ponctuée par le tapage de la pluie et du vent, l'orage s'étant calmé. Le bandage achevé, j'hôte mes gants souillés et entreprends d'aller à la salle de bain quand le gamin me retient. Je réalise soudain à quel point il tremble. A quel point il est vidé. Il s'efforce toutefois de ne pas craquer, même si sa voix le trahit.

« C'est... C'est bon, tu penses ? Pour de vrai ? »

A nouveau, il a tout d'un enfant perdu. Sans rien dire, j'attrape donc une de ses mains et le conduit à l'étage, l'entendant renifler derrière moi, ses larmes menaçant de perler à nouveau. Une fois arrivés, je le débarrasse des siens et les jette à la poubelle, ses mains venant rejoindre les miennes sous le jet d'eau tiède, les frôlant par mégarde au-dessus du savon.

« Regarde c'que tu fais. » Je le réprimande d'un ton moqueur auquel il répond en grimaçant, mais toujours inquiet. « Ça va aller. C'est un loup. Un des rois d'cette forêt. »

D'abord soucieux, le gamin finit par se laisser convaincre par mon ton serein. Ses prunelles noires s'éclairent d'une faible lueur d'espoir, prémices d'une joie éclatante lorsque l'animal sera pleinement rétabli. Aussi, à l'instant où je lui tends la serviette, il fait exactement ce que j'avais pressenti plus tôt. D'un geste enfantin et irréfléchi, il se presse contre moi et entoure mon cou de ses bras, sa tête venant se nicher sur mon épaule. Son souffle est lent, enfin tranquille. Mais je le soupçonne de pleurer en silence.

« Portgas... »

Mon soupir est noyé dans le tumulte qui fait rage tandis que dans cette coquille de noix qu'est le cottage, son « merci » à peine audible me réchauffe le cœur. J'ignore si celui-ci s'emballe ou s'arrête en cette fraction de secondes. J'ai seulement conscience d'une de mes mains s'égarant dans son dos quand il se détache précipitamment de moi, le nez collé au carrelage, réitérant ses remerciements sans croiser mon regard avant de quitter les lieux. A croire que j'ai tout rêvé, cette fois encore.

Posant les mains de part et d'autre du lavabo, je m'attarde sur mon reflet en me demandant à quel moment j'ai perdu la rage intense que je lui portais. Mais aucune réponse ne me vient. Le fait est que je lui en veux toujours. Plus encore, dans un certain sens. Pourtant, il a quelque chose... un je-ne-sais-quoi qui fait que je ne supporte pas de le voir pleurer. Oui, je déteste ça.

Portgas D. Ace n'est pas fait pour les larmes. Il est bien mieux quand il sourit. Quand il ricane avec cet air taquin ou quand il imite un rossignol, les yeux fermés et le visage apaisé. C'est là qu'il est le plus... charmant. Captivant.

Plongeant mes mains dans l'eau, je me mouille le visage pour chasser ces réflexions stupides et descend à mon tour. Vingt heures passées, comme en témoigne l'horloge du salon. Je me décide à préparer de quoi manger, le gamin semblant en avoir besoin quand atteignant le seuil de la cuisine, un profond soupir m'échappe. Assis à table, Ace s'est endormi, sa tête posée sur le meuble, une main plongée dans la fourrure d'Hiken, l'autre en poing serré comme un petit enfant. Suspendu à sa respiration douce, j'efface la larme qui menace de couler sur sa joue avant d'abandonner mes projets culinaires. A la place, je récupère une couverture que je pose sur ses épaules avant d'embarquer une tablette de chocolat noir et de l'eau jusqu'au sofa dans lequel je m'écroule, vidé moi aussi.

Franchement... Si quelqu'un m'avait dit...

.

.

**Le lendemain...**

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

_Sur une colline verdoyante, le loup au pelage rougeoyant me regarde avec dans les yeux, une étincelle de confiance dont seuls les animaux sont capables. Loin des faux-semblants humains, de l'hypocrisie et des jugements hâtifs, l'animal semble m'attendre et je presse le pas dans sa direction quand il disparaît de l'autre côté. Mon cœur battant à tout rompe j'accélère mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer, d'être avalé par la forêt hostile derrière moi. Effrayé, je me débats de toutes mes forces lorsqu'une détonation rugit à mes oreilles, faisant couler mes larmes..._

.

Mes paupières se soulevant, ce qui est arrivé à Hiken me revient et je me lève d'un trait, faisant chuter la couverture de mes épaules. Sans m'en soucier, je l'observe avec attention, m'assurant qu'il respire, jetant un œil à son bandage, ma tension retombant en voyant qu'il est en vie et que son état semble stable. Tranquillisé, je passe mes doigts dans sa fourrure avant de prendre conscience que je suis au cottage. L'orage de la nuit est passé, mais la journée est pluvieuse et froide. Toutefois, une bonne odeur de café flotte dans l'air, réchauffant l'atmosphère. Malheureusement, la pression me gagne à nouveau. Plus forte que jamais au souvenir d'avoir été chassé d'ici quatre jours auparavant. Hiken ou pas, Law va me foutre dehors illico. Et il sera dans son bon droit. C'est même un miracle que je me sois pas réveillé sur le pas de la porte, ou dehors dans la gadoue.

La boule au ventre, je déglutis en me remémorant ce que j'ai osé faire, paumé que j'étais dans la salle de bain. Quel con, purée... Lui sauter au cou comme si on avait gardé les vaches ensemble ! A croire qu'j'ai pas assez merdé ! Putain Ace... ! T'es con, con, con et re-con ! Pris de panique, je manque de m'étrangler quand Law apparaît sur le pas de la porte, avec pour seul et unique vêtement un bas de pyjama gris, sa serviette de bain autour du cou. Ses mèches noires sont encore mouillées, l'eau ruisselant sur la peau bronzée de son torse. Mes yeux s'attardent sur son tatouage, hymne d'un indéfectible amour pour "Corazon" et aussitôt, mon malaise augmente. Son regard, lui, est indéchiffrable. Il va me faire valser sec, je le sens... J'ouvre la bouche mais il s'approche déjà de la table, ses prunelles d'acier passant de moi à Hiken, toujours endormi.

« File prendre une douche, je vais changer ses bandages. » M'annonce-t-il. « J'm'occupe du p'tit déj, aussi. »

Ah… que… pardon... ?

J'hésite à me pincer, voire à me coller une baffe quand il me dévisage avec sévérité.

« C'est quoi cette tête ? »

« Tu... T'es sérieux ? »

« Portgas, tu m'fais chier à demander ça constamment. De l'air ou j'te balance dehors ! »

Les reflets de ses yeux sont tels que je crois rêver, ce à quoi il répond en me poussant sans finesse vers la porte, grognant comme un ours mal léché.

« M'oblige pas compter jusqu'à trois comme avec un gosse ! »

A croire que les miracles existent...

.

.

**Vingt minutes plus tard...**

.

.

Bon, ben... J'crois qu'ils peuvent exister, surtout quand on n'y croit pas...

Assis dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, je contemple la table basse avec la bave aux lèvres. Pas la classe. Mais le creux qu'j'ai à l'estomac s'est réveillé dès qu'j'ai senti l'odeur de la nourriture et maintenant, la faim m'retourne les tripes comme un animal sauvage. De nouveau, je déglutis devant mon assiette garnie d'une pile de pancakes et d'un œuf au plat tout juste cuit comme je les aime. Sur le coin, cinq carrés de chocolat noir complètent le tableau tandis que Law dépose deux bocaux sur la table, l'un de confiture de fruits rouges, l'autre de gelée de citrouille, une spécialité locale. La dalle me harponne de l'intérieur et je me mords les lèvres quand il soupire, agacé.

« Mange. »

« ...mais... »

Une part de moi m'hurle de profiter de la bouffe avant de sortir la poussière de sous le tapis, mais son comportement me perturbe tellement que je n'y parviens pas. Je veux l'interroger quand un gargouillement sonore retentit, mes joues virant au pourpre instantanément. Le brun siffle entre ses dents.

« Tu peux pas écouter ton corps et la boucler ? J'ai pas envie qu'tu t'écroules sur mon parquet. »

Plus gêné encore, je baisse les yeux vers mon assiette en le remerciant, incapable de ne pas être ému par son geste. Trafalgar n'est pas si mauvais... au contraire. Le regard voilé, j'attaque les mets qu'il a préparés - avec brio d'ailleurs. La sensation de passer pour un morfal me met mal à l'aise, mais la faim prend le pas sur le reste et malgré le feu qui brûle mes joues, je me ressers sous l'œil détaché du brun qui savoure sa tasse de café en silence. Lorsque je bois la mienne cul sec, il étouffe un léger ricanement.

« J'avais soif... »

« Vu l'allure à laquelle t'as tout dévoré... »

Oui ben merde ! Je le mitraille et il savoure sa petite pique avant de se lever. A sa demande, je l'aide à déplacer Hiken au salon près de la cheminée sur un matelas de couvertures, bien chaud et douillet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli. Une fois installé, un léger feulement lui échappe et je lui caresse la nuque lorsque le maître des lieux récupère mon attention, sa voix forte et résolue me faisant frissonner.

« Je lui donnerais à boire dès qu'il sera réveillé. »

J'acquiesce. Il reprend.

« En attendant, vu qu'tu as enfin l'estomac plein et les idées en place, tu vas pouvoir payer. »

De... quoi... ?

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Ace ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau ou au cancre de la classe qui vient de se faire désigner pour passer au tableau. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne compte pas revenir sur ma décision. Il se posait des questions sur ma réaction de ce matin, et il n'avait pas tort.

« Payer quoi ? »

Je sens que ça carbure dans sa petite tête pour comprendre ce que je veux. Presque drôle.

« J'ai accepté de t'aider. Mais j'suis pas le bon samaritain du coin, j'pense que tu l'sais. »

« ...donc tu veux... »

« Des explications. »

Pas besoin de plus. Il voit très bien de quoi je veux parler.

A l'extérieur, la pluie s'écrase doucement contre les vitres, plongeant l'habitation dans un climat humide et austère cependant que je prends place dans le canapé, le gamin se mordillant les lèvres avant de me rejoindre. Il se rassoit dans le fauteuil, plongeant son regard sur les restes du petit déjeuner, se demandant probablement si je compte embrayer ou si j'attends de lui qu'il le fasse. J'avoue ne pas savoir moi-même.

Dans ce foutu sofa, le soir où je buvais pour oublier ma confusion dans la grotte, il a commis l'erreur de trop en me proposant de "me ramener Corazon" avant de... Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé dans la tête pour se rapprocher de moi de la sorte ? Il m'a quasiment allumé... Une stupidité à laquelle j'ai cédé, à l'ouest que j'étais à ce moment-là. C'était n'importe quoi, une connerie monumentale pour laquelle je ne cesse pas de lui en vouloir, même si les événements de la nuit dernière ont un peu apaisé ma colère. Elle s'est cependant muée en un besoin insurmontable de comprendre pour quelle sordide raison il nous a mis dans une merde pareille. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu prouver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a cru pouvoir obtenir ? L'œil sombre, je m'éclaircie la gorge pour l'inciter à parler. Par chance, il ne se fait pas attendre.

« Je... J'sais pas par où commencer... » Bredouille-t-il, les poings serrés sur son bermuda. « J'ai... C'est compliqué... »

« J'veux bien te croire. »

« Après c'qu'il s'est passé... J'crois qu'j'te dois un minimum... sur moi... pour que tu comprennes... »

C'est inespéré. Mais volontiers.

Je l'encourage donc du regard pendant qu'il cherche ses mots.

« J'viens... de la Capitale... » Confesse-t-il alors. D'une voix enrouée, affligée comme s'il réveillait de vieux démons enfouis dans la cave de sa mémoire. « ...J'peux pas te dire comment j'suis arrivé ici... mais j'peux pas y retourner... et j'veux pas qu'on m'retrouve... c'est pour ça qu'pour moi... c'est pour ça qu'cet endroit est mon refuge... »

« T'aurais dû y penser avant d'me pousser à bout. »

Mon ton sec et désagréable lui fait relever la tête, un poil vindicatif. Toutefois, il semble admettre que je suis en droit d'être énervé et ne relève pas. Je vois soudain ses traits s'assombrir, ses prunelles abyssales tremblant comme sous l'effet d'un trop-plein d'émotions, de souffrances réanimées par la conversation. Plus que jamais, je suis persuadé qu'il a un cadavre dans le placard. C'est même une évidence.

« J'y arrive pas... » Murmure-t-il, si bas que je l'entends à peine avec la pluie. « ...tout c'que j'veux, c'est oublier Luffy... »

« Ton ex petit-ami ? »

Il secoue brutalement la tête, ses mèches ondulées virevoltant de part et d'autre de ses joues. La réponse à cette question n'est pas pour ce soir. Certes. Le hic, c'est que ça n'explique pas pourquoi il... Un instant...

« Portgas... » Je siffle, menaçant.

« T'étais complètement anéanti en sortant d'la grotte ! » S'emporte-t-il alors, renforçant ma déplorable intuition d'avoir mis le doigt sur sa motivation, aussi aberrante soit-elle. « C'qui s'est passé à l'intérieur... et au lac avant... quand j'suis rentré et que je t'ai vu dans l'sofa... t'étais... tellement triste... J'comprenais c'que tu ressentais... j'voulais... J'veux tellement oublier Luffy… j'pourrais jamais l'revoir et toi tu veux pas oublier Corazon... Alors j'ai pensé... »

Ace n'a pas le temps de poursuivre.

« T'as pensé ?! » Je rugis en me levant. « C'est ça qu't'entends par me ramener Cora-san ?! Jouer les foutus substituts ?! Tu m'prends pour un con incapable de faire la différence entre un p'tit merdeux et l'amour d'sa vie ?! T'as quoi dans l'crâne putain ! »

A cet instant, le gamin est dépassé.

Il veut parler mais n'y parvient pas. Pour moi, cette discussion ne peut que mal tourner.

Ignorant son regard abattu et la façon dont il se mord les lèvres comme si mes paroles l'avaient blessé plus que prévu, je tente de reprendre mon calme. Il se lève à son tour.

« C'était une folie mais t'as réagi... ça aurait pu... »

« Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu dis un mot d'plus et j'pourrais plus avoir d'pitié pour ta p'tite gueule ou celle de ton loup. Tu comprends ça ? »

A ces mots, Ace blêmit. Ses prunelles se voilent et je le vois trembler, sans savoir si c'est de nerfs ou de peur.

Au même moment, un faible grognement nous surprend.

Hiken est réveillé.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Hiken, c'est tout ce qui doit m'importer.  
Pas Law et sa rage effrayante.  
Juste Hiken. Rien d'autre.

Assis près de ce dernier, je le rassure d'une étreinte légère en prenant soin de ne pas peser sur sa blessure. Comme souvent et aussi étrange que cela soit, il est sensible à mon état d'esprit et semble ressentir mon trouble, ce trou béant que la réaction de Law n'a fait qu'élargir davantage.

« Ça va, mon beau. » Je chuchote, accueillant avec bonheur son ronronnement affectueux. « Tout va bien. »

Hélas, dès que Law revient de la cuisine avec une coupelle d'eau, la boule dans mon ventre se tord dans tous les sens, me donnant envie de partir en courant. Il a le regard tellement froid, réprobateur... Il me juge sans aucune vergogne, sans se demander une seconde à quel point je peux souffrir pour en être arrivé là. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté lorsqu'il se baisse pour présenter le récipient à Hiken. J'ai à peine le temps de réagir quand celui-ci manque de lui trouer la main de ses crocs, son rugissement féroce tranchant avec l'averse qui perdure à l'extérieur.

« Hiken, non ! » Je m'écrie en le retenant, ses prunelles ancrées sur Law qui n'en revient pas d'avoir été à deux doigts de perdre les siens. Je veux m'excuser quand il lâche, avec un rictus détestable.

« Tel maître, telle bête, hein. »

Garder mon calme est impossible.

« Il a senti qu'j'étais mal à cause de toi ! » Je rugis, déversant toute ma rancœur sans hésitation.

« Evidemment. C'est toi qui as mal par ma faute. »

Son ton est si amer qu'il me glace les os. J'en perds mes mots, plus encore lorsqu'il s'éloigne en direction de l'escalier avec les traits affreusement tendus. Hors de lui lorsqu'il siffle, me touchant droit au cœur.

« Avoir mal, j'sais pas c'que c'est. »

.

.

**Plus tard...**

.

.

Que ferais-tu à ma place, petit prince ?

Question stupide... Tu ne pourrais pas être à ma place... Pour ça, il faudrait que tu aies les mêmes idées exécrables, et c'est impossible. C'est moi et moi seul qui ai chaviré ta vie... tout brisé sans réfléchir... Et c'que j'ai voulu faire avec Law est au moins du même acabit. Une écœurante folie, rien que pour t'oublier.

La journée est passée dans une atmosphère insoutenable. Depuis cette conversation et l'attaque d'Hiken, Law est redescendu pour préparer de quoi manger. Sans un mot. Il a laissé une part dans la poêle, mais je ne pense qu'elle soit pour moi et même si c'est le cas, j'ai aucun appétit. Mon estomac est noué. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la nausée dès que j'essaye d'aller à l'étage pour lui parler. Pourtant... j'ai besoin de m'expliquer. Lui dire que je sais qu'il sait ce qu'avoir mal signifie. Il le sait sûrement mieux que moi. Il a dû vivre pire avec "Corazon". Une histoire sombre qui lui fait péter les plombs si vite et à laquelle j'ai touché, même si ce n'était pas pour le faire souffrir.

Oui, j'ai mille choses à lui dire.  
Parce que j'veux aussi qu'il comprenne ce que je ressens.  
Parce qu'oublier Luffy est si difficilement atroce que j'en pleure toutes les nuits, quand lui se retient.  
Parce que pour la première fois j'ai senti que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un capable de me comprendre, même un peu. Mais je n'arrive pas à décoller du salon.

Stupide frousse... Pourquoi ça m'arrive quand j'veux faire un truc bien et pas quand j'fonce dans les emmerdes ? Lentement, la pluie reprend après une courte éclaircie qui a permis à Law de s'aventurer dehors comme si j'étais un corrosif ou une maladie dont il valait mieux s'éloigner. En soupirant, je m'allonge sur le parquet près d'Hiken, de nouveau endormi. Y-aura-t-il de l'orage cette nuit ? Etant donnée ma volonté d'aborder à nouveau ce sujet électrique, je suis sûr que oui. Plus qu'à prendre mon courage à deux mains en espérant qu'il fasse paratonnerre…

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

La nuit commençant à tomber de même que la pluie, je franchis l'entrée du cottage en insultant ce putain de mauvais temps qui n'en finit plus. J'hôte mon imper, direction la cuisine pour me préparer de quoi passer cette crise quand le parfum envoûtant de mon breuvage favori me parvient. Je m'étouffe presque. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard incertain mais buté, Ace me tend mon mug, la fragrance corsée de l'arabica venant titiller mes narines, éveillant mon envie d'y goûter sans attendre. Mais tout n'est pas rose, loin de là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Je siffle, me détachant de la tentatrice boisson. « C'est pas avec ça qu'tu vas... »

« J'suis pas con. Pas... autant. » Dit-il en me collant la tasse dans les mains. « Je veux juste... te remercier pour Hiken. »

Des remerciements pour pas l'avoir flanqué dehors après qu'il ait tenté d'me bouffer les doigts ? Le regard noir, je savoure néanmoins mon café tandis qu'il m'observe du coin de l'œil, sans pour autant rien ajouter. J'avale donc une nouvelle gorgée quand il me refait face avec l'air de celui qui s'est finalement décidé. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, encore ?

« On en reparle... » Murmure-t-il. « J'supporte pas la façon dont la conversation s'est terminée... »

Un franc-parler inattendu. Suicidaire.

Achevant d'une traite ma boisson, je repose le mug sur la table basse et me dirige vers l'escalier mais il m'arrête, saisissant mon bras d'une main ferme. Vraiment, il ne sait pas quand s'arrêter.

« Arrête ça, Portgas. »

« Avant, je veux t'expliquer... »

Expliquer quoi putain ? Rien qu'en le regardant, je revois ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, lorsque je buvais pour oublier mon emportement dans la grotte. Je le revois se pencher vers moi, me susurrer qu'il peut me ramener Corazon. Je me revois m'égarer dans ses prunelles charbon, ne pas réagir à temps. Pire, me laisser attirer dans les bas-fonds de son idée perverse... Je me revois sentir son parfum... mordre sa mâchoire, perdu dans je-ne-sais quelle folie jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce mon nom avec une voix en tout point semblable à la sienne... une défaillance de mon esprit causée par l'alcool, très certainement. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut expliquer après ça ?!

« J'suis désolé Law... » Souffle-t-il au même moment. « J'ai jamais pensé qu'tu savais pas c'que c'est qu'avoir mal... »

Tais-toi...

« Pour qu'tu veuilles jamais l'oublier alors qu'ça te fait si mal... qu'tu t'fasses souffrir à écouter cette mélodie... »

Tais-toi, Portgas...

« … je sais bien qu'tu... »

« Tu veux quoi au juste ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à courir sur un terrain miné qui va te péter à la gueule ? Tu réfléchis jamais ? »

Mon calme est précaire. Il le sait.

J'ignore pourquoi il tire autant sur la corde et ça me rend fou.

J'aimerais croire qu'il est juste con, mais c'est pas le cas. Alors quoi ?

A le voir mordiller ses lèvres, je devine qu'il sait à quel point ce sujet est une usine à gaz. C'est pourtant moi qui le devance, cédant à mon propre masochisme, à l'idée qu'un raisonnement par l'absurde puisse avoir raison de lui.

« Tu veux oublier ton Luffy avec moi, c'est ça ? Si tu l'aimes vraiment, ça n'fonctionnera pas. » Lancé-je. « Et moi... qu'est-ce que je foutrais avec toi ? Tu crois qu'depuis qu'j'ai perdu Cora, j'ai jamais songé à passer mon désir sur quelqu'un d'autre ? » Il frémit mais je poursuis. « J'ai baisé assez de blondes et de blonds en pensant à lui, Portgas ! J'ai imaginé sa peau, sa voix, tout ! Et tu sais quoi ? C'était minable. Aucun jamais n'a comblé ce putain d'trou dans ma poitrine... A chaque réveil, j'avais juste l'impression d'lui avoir craché au visage. J'veux plus d'ça, encore moins avec... T'es tout son contraire, putain... Qu'est-ce que j'pourrais obtenir avec toi ?! Tu vois pas où ça merde ?! »

Les nerfs à vif, je sens mon esprit s'embrouiller, mon cœur se serrer violemment quand ses orbes noires capturent les miennes. Ace souffre aussi, je le vois. Oublier ce Luffy le ronge et il en vient à des extrémités sordides. Il y a de la tristesse dans ses yeux. De la détresse dans sa main qui me retient. Mais il me lâche enfin, un rictus désabusé étirant aussitôt mes lèvres. Voilà. Voilà comment est la vie, gamin. Que ce soit oublier ou se leurrer soi-même... les deux sont comme des oasis en plein désert : inatteignables.

« Éteins la lumière. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux prouver qu'c'est impossible. » Souffle-t-il. « Pour qu'on en soient sûrs, éteins la lumière. »

Tain… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut démontrer là ? Droit comme un « i », Ace soutient mon regard en dépit d'une étrange appréhension se lisant sur ses traits. Plus par agacement qu'autre chose, je trace vers l'interrupteur que j'abaisse, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans une obscurité totale, la nuit étant pleinement tombée. A l'extérieur, la pluie continue son règne sans partage et je tire les rideaux pour créer un noir absolu dans lequel je n'ai aucune idée de son emplacement actuel jusqu'à sentir un souffle chaud contre ma nuque, qui me fait presque sursauter.

« Portgas ! »

Succédant au fruit de sa respiration, ses doigts se mettent à effleurer mon dos, suivant le creusé de ma colonne vertébrale quand je me retourne pour me retrouver face à lui, en dépit des ténèbres environnantes. Une idée que je regrette car déjà, son souffle vient chatouiller ma clavicule. Sa senteur de pomme miellée m'embrouille un instant, suffisant pour que ses lèvres humides et tièdes s'y glissent. Le choc est électrique.

« Ça prouve rien... » Je siffle, la respiration un peu saccadée. « Je sais qu'c'est toi... »

« ...encore... » Chuchote-t-il en réponse, m'arrachant un soupir devant son entêtement. « ...juste un instant. »

Le repousser est une décision sage, fondée et salvatrice, tant pour moi que pour lui. Pourtant, quand ses lèvres reprennent d'assaut mon cou, je choisis de raisonner par l'absurde une nouvelle fois, à moins que je ne perde encore le nord, ma raison jetée aux oubliettes. Comme ce soir où j'avais bu, je le détache de moi pour quérir sa joue que je mordille, accueillant l'accélération de son souffle avec un étrange plaisir. Très vite, mes mains s'emportent et l'attirent contre moi, les siennes s'immisçant sous mon T-shirt et lorsque ma raison m'hurle à la mort de tout arrêter, je la fais taire en le plaquant contre un mur, n'étant conscient que d'une chose : tout ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une folie irraisonnée et destructrice, tant pour lui que pour moi.

.

« _Hélas ! Un cœur saignant d'une blessure intérieure n'a plus rien à redouter des atteintes du dehors :  
__déchu de tout ce qu'il connaît de bonheur, qu'importe dans quel abîme il tombe. _»  
Lord Byron, _Le Giaour_, 1813.

.

.

* * *

**Réponses aux Guest**** :**

**_Grapefruit :_ Coucou mon petit Ballon Fruité ! *_* (quel surnom XD je t'en donne un vu que tu m'en as donné un mdrr) Merci de cette review pleine de bonne humeur ! J'ai trop aimé ton cri de guerre ! x) Tu me permets de le reprendre un de ces jours dans la fiction ? :) Juste en précision, les flash-back retraçaient la scène finale du chapitre 12 dans le salon du cottage après les événements de la grotte :) J'espère que la suite t'a plu et te remercie encore de tes encouragements *les ballons* ! ;) **

**_Une Nuit De Trop :_ Hello ! :) Je ne me suis pas arrêtée mieux dans ce chapitre ! XD une mauvaise habitude mdrr J'espère que je parviendrais à te faire aimer ma version du Law/Corazon et te remercie de ta confiance ! :) Ta petite expression "ça passe crème" m'a bien fais rire x) J'aime beaucoup ! Encore merci de tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :) **

**_Tresor :_ Hello vous deux ! ;) Encore une review pleine de vie ! héhé ! Tu as une théorie whaouh ! x) Je sais pas trop quoi te dire, surtout que je ne peux rien spoiler mdr mais je suis trop contente que tu te poses autant de questions ! Ace en réceptacle, c'est intéressant mais ce chapitre t'a peut-être fait changer d'avis :) Concernant les citations je n'ai pas de site particulier, je fais mes recherches en fonction de certains mots et je passe en revue les sites, sauf pour les citations de Shakespeare que je prends dans les livres :) Merci de tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :) **

* * *

**Voililou ! :) Une fin de chapitre un peu hum... *se cache* ... particulière x) **

**La suite bientôt (la date de publication sera indiquée dimanche sur mon profil) ! ****Encore un gros merci de me lire ! *_***

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux. **


	15. Confusions

**Hello, hello ! :)**

**15ème chapitre sorti du four, accompagné d'un zeste d'agrume ;)**

**Petits rappels : Fiction UA - LawxAce /!/ YAOI /!/ et bien sûr, One Piece est à Oda-sama ! XD**

.

**Je ne veux pas faire de gros blabla, mais je tiens à vous remercier de votre confiance et de vos encouragements... Juste MERCI ! **

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé une review (déjà plus de 100 ! O_o Vraiment mille merci !), à vos follows et à vos mises en favoris ! **

**Un merci spécial aux habituées, à L 1109, Kagami D Elie, Don Quixote Doffy, XNOFACE (Maru) et Louvette68 pour me suivre et m'avoir ajoutée à leurs favoris ! :) ainsi qu'à ma Valkyrie A-Harlem pour cette nuée de reviews au délicieux goût de Kinder ! *_***

**J'espère que ce chapitre et tous ceux qui suivront vous plairont ! :)**

.

**Très Bonne Lecture !**

.

* * *

**15**

**Confusions**

* * *

.

.

.

_« Ce n'est pas seulement notre raison, mais encore notre conscience,  
__qui se soumettent à notre penchant le plus fort,  
__à celui qui est le tyran en nous. »  
_Friedrich Nietzsche, _Par-delà le bien et le mal_, 1886.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Le noir total. L'obscurité fait peur.  
Elle effraie car elle nous domine, nous empêchant d'identifier ce qui nous entoure.  
Face à elle, nous ne sommes pas rassurés. Vulnérables.

Mais elle est plus effrayante encore quand les rôles s'inversent et que nous la dominons. Quand, conscients de son pouvoir, nous la provoquons. Elle devient alors une aide silencieuse, une complice sournoise, le voile tiré sur des actions qui en pleine lumière apparaîtraient pour ce qu'elles sont vraiment : des fautes intolérables. C'est ainsi que recouvertes par les ténèbres du cottage, les miennes paraissent presque irréelles. Une minuscule brindille jetée sur un lac immense, à peine capable d'en troubler la surface.

Et pourtant.

Plaqué contre le mur, Ace respire par saccades sous l'effet des morsures que j'inflige à son épaule, ne pas voir l'ampleur des dégâts ne m'aidant pas à arrêter. Un mal pour un bien car j'espère le faire souffrir, suffisamment pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et décide que c'en est assez. Que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il oubliera son Luffy, ce type dont je ne sais rien hormis qu'ils ne peuvent être ensemble, et que cela semble définitif. Mais bordel... C'est tellement candide de penser que se fourvoyer avec moi lui permettra d'oublier... Même s'il ne cherche qu'une anesthésie temporaire, un moyen de ne plus se toucher en pensant à lui... ça n'en est pas moins périlleux. Et cruellement naïf.

« Tu oublies que dalle, pas vrai ? » Je soupire à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

« … arrête pas... pas encore... »

Insistance. Entêtement. Ce gosse est insupportable.

Agacé, je sors ses mains de sous mon T-shirt, les arrachant à mon torse pour les plaquer de part et d'autre de son visage, m'amusant à les faire remonter de plus en plus haut, conscient que le mur en pierres doit râper sa peau, imaginant l'expression de son visage, sa façon de se mordre les lèvres quand la situation lui échappe.

Tandis que la pluie redouble, assourdissante, je me presse contre lui et repose mes lèvres sur sa peau, accueillant son frémissement avec un rictus victorieux alors que je devrais me faire violence et tout arrêter. Absurdité. Folie. Les mots ne manquent pas mais tous sont noyés, balayés par ma soif grisante de le pousser à bout pour prouver que j'ai raison. A croire que j'ai oublié de grandir ou qu'au fond, une part de moi espère quelque chose... un miracle aussi impensable que malsain. Vraiment... Je perds le nord.

Le tapage de la pluie nous enveloppant, je m'éloigne un peu, m'attardant à écouter le rythme saccadé de sa respiration quand il commence à remuer, mon inaction ne semblant pas lui plaire.

« … Law... »

Son murmure est si bas... à croire que je lui manque vraiment.

« … laisse-moi... te montrer... te prouver que j'ai raison... »

Bon sang...

« Prouver quoi ? Tu l'oublieras pas et j'gagnerais rien à ton p'tit jeu. »

Ma voix est tendue mais ferme. Accablante.

La voix de l'adulte qui sait comment tourne le monde, à l'inverse de ce gosse qui n'y comprend rien.

« Tu m'feras pas dérailler au point d'me croire avec Cora... T'es pas capable d'un tel exploit, Portgas... T'es juste un gamin qui sait plus comment fuir son désir pour une personne inaccessible... Sauf que j'y peux rien si t'as tiré l'mauvais numéro. Personne y peut rien. C'est l'destin... Ce destin d'merde qui joue avec nous comme avec des pantins... »

Devant son silence, j'ai la sensation d'avoir été trop loin pour lui comme pour moi car déjà, mon vécu jusqu'à lors endormi commence à me griffer le cœur, me rappelant à quel point tout cela est vrai. Je revois Corazon dans l'infirmerie de mon père, m'adressant ce si beau sourire lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Cette époque où j'étais à des années lumières de réaliser l'importance qu'il prendrait dans ma vie. Et la fin. La façon dont le destin nous a broyés, assez pour qu'il en meure et que je n'en guérisse jamais. Une horreur.

L'air me manquant, je m'éloigne d'Ace quand ses mains s'accrochent à mon T-shirt, anxieuses et tremblantes. Je veux le repousser mais il me retient. Déterminé. Buté. Décidé à sombrer plus bas en m'entraînant avec lui.

« … juste un instant... » Souffle-t-il en se serrant contre moi. « … laisse-moi essayer... »

Énervé, mais ne pouvant lutter contre cette étincelle d'improbable qu'il me promet je cède à sa demande, accueillant ses mains sur mon torse en fermant les yeux, m'enfermant dans une nuit plus noire encore. Une nuit abyssale comme ses prunelles que je ne vois pas, mais qui j'en suis sûr me regardent. Je le sens, plus encore lorsqu'il s'approche pour me susurrer, avec maladresse et audace.

« ...le T-shirt... enlève-le... »

Stupide gamin. Mais je m'exécute.

D'un geste brusque, je me débarrasse du vêtement encombrant, obstacle à son étrange démonstration, de plus en plus déterminé à l'incendier quand elle aura fait un bide, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder. Loin de s'en douter - ou pas - Ace réduit la distance entre nous, ses doigts tièdes rejoignant ma peau, la réchauffant lorsqu'ils retracent à l'aveuglette les courbes de mon tatouage, jouant à suivre les arabesques de ce cœur, hommage silencieux à Corazon après l'avoir perdu. Jamais mon blond ne l'a vu, encore moins touché et son geste m'apparaît comme une hérésie. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer que ce toucher est _le tien_, que _tu_ es là dans ce noir allié, caressant cette preuve d'amour avec un sourire ému et des yeux brillants. Heureux. Fier de sentir à quel point je _t'_aime.

Sans le vouloir, mes mains capturent les siennes pour les poser sur mon visage, leur chaleur me donnant envie de sourire, juste un peu. Je les sens frissonner sous les miennes, glacées. Je _te _sens vibrer. Répondre à mon besoin. Hélas, ma conscience ne le supporte pas et très vite, je m'écarte.

« Stop. On arrête. »

Trop sordide. Trop fragile. Tout ça ne mène à rien.  
Je réalise bien trop vite que c'est un mensonge. Et c'est insupportable.  
Peu importe comment, l'illusion parfaite n'existe pas.

Repoussant le gamin en dépit de ses efforts pour me retenir, je me dirige vers l'emplacement de l'interrupteur, le cherchant comme on cherche un remède au goût répugnant. Nécessaire pour guérir, il n'en est pas moins dur à avaler et j'appréhende la lumière qui vient, ce qu'elle va révéler. Je m'apprête toutefois à l'actionner quand Ace pose ses mains sur mon dos suivies de son front, la caresse de ses mèches sur ma peau me faisant frémir. Un geste si désespéré que je me mords les lèvres violemment.

« ...attends... »

« Portgas... »

Réveille-toi bordel... Tu vois bien que j'ai rais...

« **...Law...** »

… raison... J'ai...

D'un trait je me retourne, incapable d'y croire.

Cette folie... cette chimère causée par l'alcool ce soir-là... cette impression d'avoir entendu _ta_ voix...

« Qu'est-ce que... tu as dit ? »

Ma tête tourne. Mes veines brûlent. C'est à peine si je respire, mais c'est impossible. J'ai dû rêver, cette fois encore.

Le noir, le café, la pluie qui rugit comme le tonnerre dehors... tout ça a dû jouer... m'a fait croire...

« **Law...** »

Non... C'est tellement... tellement parfait...

Impuissant à me contrôler j'avance dans ce noir caverneux, m'éloignant de l'interrupteur, du retour à la normale qui aurait tout arrêté. Ne pas me laisser emporter. Ne pas céder. Autant d'alertes qui me prennent à la gorge, hurlées par ma raison, mon ultime rempart. Mais j'ai beau avoir la sinistre impression de foncer dans des flammes ou de me jeter dans un gouffre, mes armes sont rendues. Confusion, attente, impatience, plaisir mêlés. Je ne peux rien contre cette tornade qui me secoue. Cette minuscule lueur est immorale mais déjà elle m'obsède et ne supportant pas ce silence je cherche sa présence, son souffle. Un contact, quel qu'il soit.

« ...encore... »

Mon ordre est fébrile, mais inflexible. Tyrannique, presque.

« **...Law... ici...** »

"Ici" est à deux pas. Une distance ridicule que je franchis avec frénésie pour y trouver une main. Tiède et peu sûre d'elle, elle n'en est pas moins douce, accueillante et très vite, mes doigts s'y entrelacent, pressant ma paume contre cette autre que je me représente comme _la tienne_. Mais c'est trop. Trop chaud. Trop bon pour que je ne puisse m'en contenter. Je veux plus. Et je ne veux pas attendre.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

La réaction de Law est électrique.

Sa main jointe à la mienne, j'ai à peine le temps de penser qu'il m'entraîne au canapé sur lequel je bascule, allongé de force mais avec précaution comme si un rien pouvait me briser, ou briser ce rêve, cette illusion initiée. Je ne veux pas perdre pied pourtant tout est embrouillé, tordu, confus. Ma volonté, aussi. Je veux parler mais j'ignore quoi dire. Comment exprimer cette soudaine angoisse qui me saisit, maintenant que les choses s'emballent. De la peur ? Est-ce que j'ai peur ? Après l'avoir autant cherché ? Allumé ? Supplié ? Après avoir conclu que c'était la meilleure façon d'oublier Luffy ? Oui... Je crois que j'ai peur... Aller si loin, si vite... Son empressement est tel qu'il me panique. Hâtif, comme si nous étions dans l'urgence, que le temps était compté. Je sens qu'il craint que tout éclate, se brise entre ses doigts et si c'est le cas, je suis sûr qu'il craquera. Plus que tout, c'est ça qui me terrifie. Mais déjà, ses mains s'affairent et m'ôtent mon débardeur, si vite qu'un hoquet m'échappe. Les ressorts du sofa grincent tandis qu'il prend place au-dessus de moi, son souffle intense me déboussolant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Parler... Je dois parler... Ralentir la cadence un instant... mais ses doigts glacés me tourmentent, frôlant ma chair comme un cristal précieux. Joueurs, ils font mine de me griffer le ventre, la caresse volatile me causant un frisson intolérable. Ma peau frémit tandis que ses lèvres sont sur mon cou, baisant ma clavicule avec besoin pendant qu'une de ses mains s'aventure sur mon torse. Froide... mais si... Habile... Inspirée... Je la sens qui trace une forme obscure sur ma peau et c'est l'incendie. J'ai brusquement chaud... froid... trop... tout à la fois...

« Shhh... »

Son murmure près de mon oreille me faire perdre le fil, la notion du temps, de la pluie qui tombe sans interruption, du cottage où nous sommes. Je n'ai conscience que de lui, de la façon dont il s'installe contre moi, son torse effleurant le mien, le contact de sa peau nue... C'est... il est...

« Respire, mon ange... Respire pour moi... »

Que... ? Je respire déjà... Tout _être vivant_...

A cette pensée, la raison de sa supplique m'apparaît et je sens ma gorge se nouer, mon corps se crisper. Pourtant... Quand sa tête se niche contre mon cou, je ne peux que me mordre les lèvres. Respirer, hein... Profondément, je m'exécute, inspirant et expirant avec application comme s'il avait placé un stéthoscope sur ma poitrine pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Sauf que rien ne va. N'entendre que mon souffle, ce bruit régulier qui prouve que je suis en vie a quelque chose d'angoissant et je frissonne quand sa main se pose sur ma cage thoracique pour la sentir bouger... s'abaisser et se soulever au rythme de ma respiration. C'est si étrange... si sombre que je ne peux empêcher ma tête de tourner, mes poings de se serrer. La boule que j'ai au ventre grandit, mais Law est perdu dans un ailleurs que je ne peux espérer comprendre. A quoi pense-t-il ? Que croit-il entendre ? Mille questions m'habitent mais toutes s'effacent quand il se redresse, plaçant sa tête sur ma poitrine, à l'écoute cette fois de mon cœur.

« ...encore, mon ange... »

Bordel... C'est tellement cruel... Masochiste... Mais qu'attendre d'un homme qui vit à ce point dans son passé ? Son tatouage, ce coffre fermé à clef, sa réaction face à la boîte à musique... Si cela donne vie à ses chimères, peu importe le mal qu'il se fait et malheureusement pour moi, sa voix est si demanderesse que je suis incapable de refuser. Je m'applique donc à faire au mieux même lorsqu'il se redresse.

« … redis mon nom... »

« **...Law...** »

« ...continue pour moi, n'arrête pas... »

God... Je veux répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais dans l'instant, ses lèvres me dévorent. Affamées, impatientes, elles savourent mon cou avec envie, laissant un sillage de morsures enflammées sur ma peau. Je ne peux plus... j'arrive plus à respirer calmement. Mon souffle devient abrupt, incertain... mais Law n'arrête pas. C'est même pire. Il descend sur mon torse, suivant une ligne invisible jusqu'à mon nombril et aussitôt je panique. Je... Cet endroit... Je veux l'arrêter, pourtant mes mains ne font qu'atterrir sur ses épaules, impuissantes à le repousser. Sa langue est... câline... sur ma peau... pleine d'une attention... presque dévote... C'est... mais...

Ma respiration s'emballant un peu trop, je m'efforce de me contrôler, de penser à autre chose quand une de ses jambes, longue et ferme se glisse entre les miennes, me coupant le souffle. Je remue, gêné au possible mais déjà, son genou se fraye un chemin avec lenteur entre mes cuisses. Il remonte dangereusement et je veux protester... mais ses lèvres surprennent ma mâchoire, ses dents mordillant ma peau tandis que son genou impétueux se presse contre... je...

« **...Hmm...** »

Merde... Je veux... arrêter, non... Je veux... Je sais plus... Ses lèvres sont... où ? J'ai la sensation qu'elles sont partout... et son... son genou ne me laisse pas en paix... à se presser comme ça contre... aaaahhh...

« ... c'est parfait... »

Parfait... ? Bon sang... Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ? Je veux l'engueuler comme il le mérite mais merde... j'y arrive pas ! J'arrive plus à m'appliquer, à jouer les enfants sages... De plus en plus vite, j'avale l'air et le rejette, haletant de plus en plus fort alors que je me retiens… Ce rythme haché, incontrôlé... c'est tellement gênant... dépravé... J'ai le corps en feu à chaque pression sur mon entrejambe... si fort... j'ai chaud... j'ai trop chaud...

« ...plus, encore plus... »

Plus ? Plus quoi, connard ? Me tortillant comme un dingue, je manque de m'étrangler quand mon corps se met à réagir... mon membre à s'exciter... Putain... Je devrais m'opposer mais de quel droit ? C'est moi qui l'ai voulu... Moi qui... Bordel... Mon souffle avide, indécent n'arrête plus, je... Violemment, mes mains atterrissent sur ma bouche mais mon cri s'échappe, si rauque que j'en crève de honte. Tellement à l'ouest que j'entends à peine le grondement qui retentit alors, n'y portant attention que lorsque Law s'arrête, nous plongeant dans le silence. Devant son souffle chahuté, nerveux, je réalise que la bulle dans laquelle nous étions vient de se briser. Le cottage, la pluie... Tout me revient et à la seconde où Hiken recommence à grogner, mes plaintes l'ayant certainement réveillé, je sais que c'est fini.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, encore moins de rassembler mes esprits que Law s'est éloigné, s'extirpant du sofa comme on quitte un champ de bataille où l'on a tué de sang-froid, coupable et nauséeux. Sans un mot, il traverse le salon à la recherche de l'interrupteur, se cognant au passage contre un meuble et aussitôt je me relève. Il va mal... atrocement et je cherche mes mots aussi vite que possible... de quoi aider même un peu quand la lumière surgit, inondant la pièce. Oui, tout est fini.

Éblouissante, elle me brûle les pupilles et dans cette clarté soudaine je me sens juste détestable. Mais c'est Law et lui seul qui me serre la gorge et le cœur. La façon qu'il a de regarder ses mains... l'accablement, la douleur sur son visage... c'est trop pour moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, m'excuser mais son regard accule le mien, m'intimant au silence.

Sans rien dire, rien demander, il disparaît alors d'un pas lent à l'étage, me laissant seul avec cette amertume qui me broie de l'intérieur. Cette impression de l'avoir détruit lui aussi. D'avoir piétiné mon amour. D'être sale et de n'avoir jamais rien eu que mes larmes pour pleurer, comme le disait cet homme que j'appelais « père ».

Je sais d'ores et déjà que cette nuit, je ne le reverrais plus.

.

.

**Deux jours plus tard...**

.

.

Déjà dix-huit heures.

Dehors, le ciel s'assombrit, emmenant avec lui la fraîcheur du soir, plus appréciable maintenant que le temps est redevenu clément. Cela fait deux nuits que la voûte céleste est claire et dégagée, idéale pour contempler les étoiles et s'essayer à les compter en espérant s'endormir de force. Malheureusement... J'ai eu beau m'y atteler avec ferveur, je n'ai rien récolté hormis la ronde interminable des mêmes pensées et tourments.

Par un miracle que je ne parviens pas à expliquer, Law ne m'a pas jeté comme une merde, ni abandonné Hiken à son sort. Il a continué de surveiller sa blessure et si le lendemain il n'a presque rien avalé, il s'est remis à cuisiner par la suite, laissant une portion pour l'intrus que je suis. Toutefois, je sais que ça ne veut rien dire. Il me tolère comme une contrainte car il ne souhaite pas revenir sur sa parole donnée. Mais Hiken sur pattes – ce qui ne devrait plus tarder – je vais définitivement valser, et ce sera sans doute mieux pour tout le monde.

Lentement, ma main se pose sur la fourrure du loup endormi, cependant que des bruits résonnent à l'étage, signe que Law s'apprête à descendre. On peut le dire, je suis passé pro dans l'art de l'observer car depuis ce soir-là, nous n'avons plus échangé le moindre mot. Pas une syllabe. Pas un reproche. Il n'a ni hurlé, ni même exigé de réponses. Il n'a pas cherché à comprendre comment j'ai pu m'adresser à lui avec « cette voix ». Rien cherché du tout. Il s'est contenté non pas de m'ignorer purement et simplement, mais de considérer que ma présence n'avait aucune valeur. Quoi que je dise ou fasse, je ne pourrais pas effacer cette démence dans laquelle il a sombré, encore moins le fait qu'il ait sombré par ma faute, alors ce que j'ai à dire ne sert à rien. « Je » ne sers à rien. Et c'est insupportable.

Insupportable car je veux parler. Car je ne survis plus à sans cesse ressasser tout ça, à ne rien vouloir hormis m'excuser. Mais la porte est close et je refuse de forcer. Je ne veux plus m'imposer à cet homme qui m'a rendu service alors qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû. Je ne veux plus le tirer vers le bas de cette façon. Le faire pleurer. Et ça, je suis sûr que c'est arrivé. Après qu'il ait posé ses mains sur moi en m'appelant son « ange », qu'il ait vécu cet ersatz de passion illusoire et tronqué, je sais qu'il a disparu à l'étage pour épancher ses larmes. Ma faute. Encore et toujours. J'ai joué avec _ton_ malheur, maintenant avec le sien... Je ne fais que casser, sans pouvoir rien réparer...

Mes doigts se crispant dans le pelage flamboyant je ferme les yeux, calant ma tête contre le mur tandis que ses pas résonnent dans l'escalier. Très vite, il rejoint le salon armé de sa veste, signe qu'il va sortir. Encore. Encore et toujours ce quotidien que je ne supporte plus, qui me donne envie de crier. Mais je n'en ai aucun droit. Alors je me tais. Je le regarde s'affairer aux travaux du cottage le jour, disparaître je-ne-sais-où dès le soir tombé sans rien objecter. Un calvaire.

Mordant mes lèvres, je le suis tandis qu'il dépose le vêtement sur la table basse avant de gagner la cuisine, sûrement pour prendre ses clefs. Je ne veux pas faire de vagues. Pourtant, dès que le bruit métallique me parvient, la partie de moi qui n'en peut plus m'hurle de me lever. Et je le fais. Les poings serrés, je rejoins la table basse pour lui imposer ma présence quand il devra récupérer son cuir. Un probable coup d'épée dans l'eau car il me traitera comme un meuble de trop, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Depuis la cuisine, je croise son regard orageux, indescriptible ; cette façon qu'il a de me regarder comme s'il voulait briser ce foutu silence avant de finalement m'envoyer chier me mettant sur les nerfs. Puisqu'il rompt le contact, je reporte mon attention sur sa veste, m'exhortant au calme quand un papier cartonné attire mon attention. Cédant à ma curiosité et à mon envie de le faire réagir je l'attrape, plongeant dans l'écriture ronde et appliquée qui s'y étale.

On peut y lire :

.

« _Anniversaire de Conis Sky  
__Le 22 septembre à 19 heures.  
__Pumpkin Café. »_

.

C'est ce soir... Et il y va ? A un anniversaire ?

Peinant à y croire je le regarde, surprenant son œillade glaciale et contrariée. J'ai à peine le temps de réfléchir que je m'entends demander.

« Tu y vas ? »

Et aussitôt, j'ai juste envie de me foutre un poing en pleine gueule. Putain de con de merde ! Tout c'que j'ai à lui dire et c'est ça qui sort ?! C'est une blague, bordel ! Me baffant mentalement, j'accuse le coup du regard noir qu'il m'adresse et tente de rester droit dans mes bottes. Même si c'est sur un truc lamentable, j'ai ouvert le feu. Alors autant que ça serve à quelque chose. Prenant une profonde inspiration je soutiens donc l'assaut de ses prunelles d'acier, affichant ma volonté d'envoyer chier ce mutisme qui s'est installé entre nous. Pas besoin de plus pour l'énerver. Et pas qu'un peu.

Les sourcils froncés, les traits tendus, Law a une tête de tueur lorsqu'il récupère son bien mais je m'interpose entre lui et la porte, quitte à tout faire péter.

« Attends... Faut... »

« ...qu'on parle ? » Raille-t-il, désobligeant. « J'ai mieux à faire ce soir. »

Déjà, sa poigne ferme me fait pivoter tandis que la porte s'ouvre en grinçant. L'air frais du dehors s'engouffre aussitôt à l'intérieur et je frissonne, n'en revenant pas de cette détermination dans sa voix. Si froide... Autoritaire. A croire que partager le même oxygène que moi le tue à petit feu... qu'il a besoin de s'éloigner pour ne pas étouffer... pour ne plus avoir le sentiment d'être un monstre. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'il pense ?

Une sueur glacée me saisit et je le suis jusqu'au pick-up, me trouvant ridicule mais incapable de me contrôler. Pourquoi est-il si pressé de partir ? Cet asocial en puissance... aller se fondre dans la masse guillerette des invités d'un anniversaire ? Sans compter ce quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans ses putains de perles qui me paralyse. Une obscure impatience, comme s'il avait pris une décision, fait un choix irrévocable. De quoi s'agit-il ? A quoi pense-t-il ? Ne pas le savoir m'angoisse quand un détail – qui au final n'en ai peut-être pas un – s'impose à moi comme une évidence. Est-ce que... c'est ça qu'il a tête... ? La gorge sèche, je me force à demander.

« ...c'est qui, Conis ? »

Répond que c'est une gamine...  
...une copine de celle qui était dans forêt...

Mais sans me porter la moindre attention, Law ouvre sa portière pour partir. Au même moment, une part de moi m'assure qu'il vaut mieux de pas savoir quand sa voix me parvient, que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre.

« Une blonde pleurnicharde. »

Blonde, hein...

L'esprit confus, je regarde le véhicule s'éloigner sans le voir. Je ne ressens ni la brise sur ma peau, ni la chaude fourrure d'Hiken caressant ma jambe avant qu'il ne s'aventure en trottant dans les bois. Dans ma tête, seuls les mots qu'il a prononcés ce soir-là se répètent, telle une boucle qui ne finit plus :

« _J'ai baisé assez de blondes et de blonds en pensant à lui... _»

Ouais. Apparemment, ce n'était pas assez.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Une main sur le volant de mon pick-up, l'autre collée à mon front, je me demande quand cette migraine incendiaire se décidera enfin à me quitter. Encore une fois, j'ai cédé à cette urgence, à ce besoin incompressible de partir au plus vite. Moi qui suis d'ordinaire si prompt à retrouver mon calme, plus doué encore pour le conserver, je suis incapable de me maîtriser dernièrement. Dire que j'ai toujours su me gérer avec détachement depuis que je tiens sur mes jambes... et là rien. Chaque jour, chaque soir depuis cette folie qui a impliqué Ace et mes souvenirs, c'est un vrai désastre dans ma tête. Ce que j'ai fait, dit, ressenti dans cette obscurité... pas le moindre détail ne s'efface ou n'arrête de me hanter, tiraillant mon corps, mon âme... tellement que j'en étouffe.

J'ai eu beau me concentrer sur les réparations du cottage le jour, tout me revenait en pleine gueule dès le soir tombé. J'ai eu beau m'éloigner de l'habitation, conduire sans but, finir garé près de la citerne à me noyer dans le silence ou au _Pumpkin_ à en épuiser les réserves de whisky, pas moyen d'oublier la profondeur de ce puits dans lequel je suis tombé. Pas moyen d'oublier sa voix qui devenait _tienne_, la chaleur de _ton_ corps qui s'est modelé sous mes doigts, son souffle erratique, de plus en plus dissolu à chaque pression de ma main sur son estomac, à chaque baiser dans son cou. Mais pour moi, il n'y avait que _toi _dans ces ténèbres. Que nous. Et au final, rien du tout. Juste cet arrière-goût amer. Ce ressentiment. Cette impression intolérable de cassure, de perte, de faute. Rien hormis cette putain d'envie de toi que j'ai frôlé du doigt un instant... Bordel ! Frappant le volant je m'entends jurer, cependant que mon esprit s'entête à recréer le cauchemar qui m'a décidé à partir pour « combattre le mal par le mal », comme on dit.

Sans même fermer les yeux, tout se redessine devant moi. La chambrette du cottage, vide de tout meuble excepté le lit. La porte grinçant lentement, dévoilant cette silhouette de dos, nue et n'attendant que moi. Ce corps pourtant si différent du _tien_, mais qui s'est brusquement transformé sous l'effet de ma présence. Ses cheveux noirs devenant blonds, se parant de ce doré gourmand qui m'a toujours envoûté, son parfum sucré prenant des notes d'agrumes, sa voix me faisant frémir. Je me revois courber son dos, cambrer ses reins, plonger sa tête, _la tienne_ contre les draps...

Bordel de non… Comment Portgas est arrivé à un tel résultat ?! L'envie d'exiger de lui des explications me dévore mais merde... un interrogatoire serait la pire décision. Mon contrôle est trop fragile, trop chancelant. Ça va au-delà des cauchemars et des souvenirs qui ne disparaissent pas. C'est bien plus grave. Plus puissant. Mon problème, aussi détestable qu'il soit est que même sans avoir mordu la pomme, j'en ai perçu le goût, la saveur. Et il m'obsède. Parler avec Portgas ? Pas sans risquer de remettre la parlotte à demain en faveur d'un mensonge plus amer encore. Et je refuse de tenter le diable.

C'est ce à quoi je pensais hier au bar, quand Pagaya a tiré sa fille de la cuisine pour qu'elle me colle bon gré mal gré cette invitation entre les mains. Ni la pleureuse ni moi n'étions emballés. Et je ne le suis pas davantage maintenant. Les attroupements conviviaux et leur ambiance joviale, très peu pour moi. Mais pour ce que j'ai décidé, il me faut du monde. Assez pour faire ce choix qui je l'espère, atténuera la fournaise qui me brûle en pensant à ce « toi » que j'étais si près d'avoir. Un coup, juste pour cette nuit. Pour prouver que Portgas n'a rien de plus. Que je peux te recréer comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et que comme toujours, l'illusion parfaite n'existe pas.

.

.

**Plus tard...**

.

.

Au bar, la fête est entamée quand je passe la porte, reconnaissant à peine l'établissement sous cette montagne de banderoles colorées, ballons et autres fleurs en papier ornant murs et plafond. Pas à dire. Le vieux Pagaya a pas lésiné sur la décoration, ni sur le nombre d'invités. C'est une vraie foule qui festoie joyeusement sur la terrasse et à l'intérieur. Le village tout entier ? Fort probable.

Évitant Chimney et la ribambelle d'enfants courant comme s'ils avaient le feu aux fesses, je trace en direction du comptoir où Kokoro et Barbe Brune me font signe, déjà bien imbibés. Vieillesse et alcool se mariant, c'est pas joli-joli. Et c'est bruyant. M'installant tandis qu'ils trinquent en chantant, je sens que ma migraine ne va pas se calmer, sauf à la combattre avec le combo bière/rhum/whisky. Adjugés donc, en attente d'être bus.

« A la tienne, 'Nis ! »

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

J'ai à peine le temps d'avaler une gorgée de whisky que la blonde est accueillie par mille cris et applaudissements. Beaucoup se mettent à siffler gaiement tandis qu'elle rougit, pareille à une fleur fragile dans sa robe rose pastel, un foulard jaune noué au cou. Avisant la petite table de présents que je devine modestes mais offerts de bon cœur, je me dis que j'aurais dû lui emballer une boîte de kleenex. Mais bon, tant pis.

Sous les yeux brillants de son père qui semble se retenir de pleurer, elle nous salue poliment avant de rejoindre une autre table, remerciant chacun de sa présence. Très vite, le petit orchestre invité accorde ses instruments avant de donner le ton, l'alcool coulant à flot, la nourriture régalant les palais et les rires éclatant de partout. Je ne compte plus les toasts portés, ni les mini discours qui commencent à ne plus rien vouloir dire, mon cerveau pataugeant dans un semi-brouillard, ma gorge brûlant à chaque verre.

« Un p'tit rhum cul sec, Heart ? » Me propose Barbe Brune, un sourire énorme sur le visage. « Pour la p'tite ! »

« Elle a bon dos, la p'tite... » Je rétorque, non sans présenter mon verre qu'il remplit en riant.

Nous avalons nos contenus d'un trait avant qu'il ne recommence à ricaner comme un gosse. D'une main leste, je nous ressers en appréciant le petit concert, l'alliance de l'accordéon, du violon et du banjo sonnant juste à mes oreilles en dépit du brouhaha de la fête. Ne remarquant pas sa présence, une jeune femme pose alors une main sur mon épaule et je la dévisage, haussant un sourcil pour comprendre ce qu'elle veut, même si c'est pour le moins évident.

« Salut, beau brun... » Minaude-t-elle en mordillant ses lèvres rouges glossées. « Je m'appelle Alvida... J'viens d'revenir en ville et... j'crois qu'on a pas été présentés. T'es l'nouveau, c'est ça ? »

Grande et arborant des formes qui ne laissent pas indifférents certains invités, la brune aux yeux verts bat des cils à une vitesse prodigieuse, me décochant sans tarder un sourire aguicheur. Je manque de soupirer.

« On pourrait... apprendre à se connaître. » Murmure-t-elle la bouche en cœur.

« J'ai c'qu'il me faut. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, je lève mon verre pour y tremper mes lèvres, outrancièrement désabusé, la faisant rebrousser chemin le pas mécontent et les lèvres pincées. Pas avec elle que je ferais un écart cette nuit. Une brune, en plus. Instantanément, le fait qu'Ace soit brun me revient à l'esprit comme une gueule de bois précoce et je passe mon exaspération sur quelques cacahuètes, mon regard brusquement happé par une scène se déroulant à quelques tables du comptoir. Terminant mon verre, je finis donc par me lever histoire de ne plus penser. Plus j'avance parmi la foule se déhanchant sur la petite piste créée pour l'occasion, plus Conis me paraît désespérée, ainsi monopolisée par Spandam qui semble vanter ses mérites tel un légionnaire de retour de campagne.

« Conis, mon p'tit bouton d'rose... » Je l'entends déclamer en approchant. « … j'pourrais faire péter une île pour toi tellement je t'aime... »

« Mais bien sûr. »

Ma voix retentissant, Spandam manque de s'étrangler tandis que la jeune fille dissimule tant bien que mal son fou-rire derrière les voiles de son foulard. Ignorant les braillements furieux de son prétendant, je lui tends alors une main, surprenant son regard perdu.

« Je te sauve ? » Proposé-je, ses yeux devenant ronds comme des soucoupes. « Ce sera mon cadeau. »

.

L'orchestre ayant entamé son registre de slows, le nombre de couples sur la piste augmente lorsque nous les rejoignons, laissant Spandam fulminer dans son coin. Non loin, Ussop fait tournoyer Kaya sans trop de maladresse tandis que je pose mes mains sur les hanches de la blonde, qui pose timidement les siennes sur mon torse. Certains éclairages éteints, une ambiance tamisée inattendue se met en place cependant que je l'entends soupirer de soulagement.

« Merci... Je ne savais plus quoi faire avec lui... »

« Tu faisais pitié à voir. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, un chouïa vexée tandis que nous dansons dans ce clair-obscur dont beaucoup profitent pour se tripoter. Le rire pétillant de Kaya nous parvient, visiblement conquise par l'humour fringuant de son petit-ami quand je m'égare à dire à ma cavalière.

« Faut pas t'forcer. Si ce type te donnes envie de gerber, te fait pas chier. »

Aussitôt, elle lève vers moi un regard surpris et offusqué.

« Votre vocabulaire, monsieur Heart ! »

« Tu t'emmerdais pas peut-être ? »

A voir sa petite mine, évidemment que si. Ce qu'elle finit par admettre.

« A mon avis... » Chuchote-t-elle doucement. « …c'est son pantalon qu'il va péter à force de porter des trucs aussi moulants... »

J'hausse du sourcil, franchement surpris.

« Si on m'avait dit que tu faisais pas que pleurer... »

« Je suis... je suis assez drôle quand je veux ! » Proteste-t-elle en boudant. « Il me trouve très drôle, _lui_... »

_Lui ? _Mademoiselle a un amoureux ? A voir la façon dont elle panique, c'est un secret. Un Roméo caché qui ne semble pas être ici ce soir.

Histoire de combattre son cafard naissant, je saisis sa main et la fais tourner, la libérant lorsque le slow s'arrête, récoltant un sourire doux et reconnaissant. Les musiciens embrayant sur un air plus rythmé, je me fraye un chemin vers le comptoir, mon regard ne captant rien qui soit à mon goût lorsque, assis à ma place, un inconnu m'adresse un sourire en coin des plus évocateurs.

Blond. Le premier que je rencontre, ici. Mais en dehors de cette caractéristique, il n'a rien pour me plaire.  
Déjà, ce n'est pas un blond ensoleillé comme j'aime, mais un platine assez froid. Des cheveux longs, parfaitement lisses. Un visage allongé au menton proéminent. Des yeux tombants. Une allure précieuse, sans une once de charme.

« Alvida m'a dit que tu l'avais jetée... » Susurre-t-il d'une voix haut perchée pour le moins désagréable en me tendant un verre que je prends. « … elle m'a dit que j'avais aucune chance... mais j'préfère vérifier. »

Aucune, oui.

Pourtant, que mon cerveau me renvoie l'image d'Ace à cet instant précis ne me plait pas. A croire qu'il n'y a que lui sur terre... Mais ce qu'il m'a fait croire, un blond le peut aussi, même mieux...

« Si ça peut jouer en ma faveur... j'suis là que pour la fête… J'serais parti demain... »

Ça peut jouer, oui.

« … alors disons que... j'aimerais m'amuser avec toi... ou plutôt l'inverse... » Il baisse alors le ton, son regard de merlan frit ancré au mien. « … mais visiblement, les nouveaux visages ont pas d'chance avec toi... »

Partant pour une baise d'un soir.  
Prêt à me laisser diriger.  
Je ne le verrais que de dos.  
C'est suffisant.

« Ça dépend lesquels. » Je souffle en vidant mon verre cul-sec, le posant sèchement sur le comptoir.

A ces mots, le blond cligne bêtement des yeux avant de comprendre, un sourire impatient se dessinant sur son visage quand je le précède vers l'escalier qui mène aux chambres, lui laissant le soin de demander une clef. A chaque pas, une part de moi s'insurge, me demandant comment je pourrais faire avec lui ce que j'ai failli concrétiser avec Ace, qui m'a fait entrevoir l'impossible. Elle m'hurle qu'il n'a pas _cette_ voix... que ce que je veux, c'est achever ce qu'on a commencé ce soir-là. Elle soutient que je vais vers une partie de jambes en l'air sans saveur, comme toutes celles qui ont précédé. Mais si je suis venu ici, c'est bien pour la faire taire. Pour prouver qu'il n'a rien de plus qu'un autre. Rien hormis _cette_ voix à laquelle je ne veux plus penser.

Je dois juste… ne pas comparer.

.

Telle est ma consigne intérieure lorsque le dénommé Helmeppo referme la porte derrière lui, arborant un air coquin peu attirant. Ses longs cheveux platine sont mon seul point d'accroche, plus encore lorsqu'il déboutonne sa chemise en soie vert anis, dévoilant une peau laiteuse sur laquelle je ne m'attarde pas. M'approchant d'un pas vif, je choisis de ne pas passer par cinquante chemins en le plaquant contre le mur, creusant ses reins, me perdant à regarder ses cheveux cascadant sur son dos. Ma réaction semble lui plaire car il halète déjà, frottant ses fesses contre mon bassin, cherchant à me donner envie. Dans la chambre, seule la petite lampe de chevet est allumée, générant une clarté qui flirte avec le noir de la nuit et je me concentre sur ses mèches, rassemblant mes souvenirs de _toi. _Pourtant, ma main descendant le long de son dos, je me heurte à un grain de peau différent du tien... de celui du gamin...

Non. Ne pas comparer.

Un corps est un corps. Seuls mes souvenirs me font perdre la tête.

Lui ou Portgas, c'est du pareil au... putain...

Sous l'effet de mon geste, le blond laisse échapper un couinement excité, me demandant de le faire hurler et je sens ma migraine revenir de plus belle. Sa voix est tellement fade... irritante… même ses gémissements… C'est tellement minable en comparaison de ce qu'Ace m'a offert dans l'obscurité du cottage... Ses soupirs, sa respiration chaotique, si facilement influençable, si décadente... Il suffisait que l'entende respirer pour sombrer et là...

« Arrête de jouer... » Gémit-il en se cambrant davantage. « … touche-moi... »

Bon sang. J'ai toujours aimé entendre mes blonds d'une nuit demander ça. A chaque écart, cette supplique me rendait fou lorsque je l'imaginais venir de_ toi_. Pourtant là... je ne pense qu'au fait que tout s'est arrêté avant qu'il ne le dise avec _ta_ voix. Comment parvient-il à parler comme toi... ? Qu'est-ce que je ressentirais s'il me disait ça ? Jusqu'où irait mon plaisir si ça se produisait... ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait vraiment y gagner tous les deux ? Lui, oublier ce Luffy. Moi, me noyer dans mes rêves avant que ce jour n'arrive. Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible ?

« Prends-moi putain ! »

Non.

Reculant d'un pas, j'allume la lumière du plafond. Helmeppo se redresse alors, contrarié. Mais peu m'importe. C'est mot pour mot ce que je soufflais à Conis. Ne pas se forcer. A chaque baise désespérée que j'ai pu avoir en imaginant _tes_ bras, j'avais beau être excité, jamais mon corps n'a ressenti les choses comme sur ce vieux sofa déglingué. Et ça non. Je ne veux plus me forcer. Encore moins avec ce type qui tempête comme Spandam, achevant de m'agacer.

« J'peux savoir à quoi tu joues ducon ?! » Gueule-t-il, comprenant que ça n'ira pas plus loin.

« A rien. » Je lâche en récupérant ma veste sur le lit. « J'peux juste pas donner d'conseils sans les suivre. »

Là-dessus, ne comprenant rien à mes explications il ne fait que jurer. Reboutonnant sa chemise avec hargne, sa voix stridente m'accuse d'être un salaud doublé d'un cinglé, ce à quoi je réponds en refermant la porte sans regret.

« C'est comme j'ai dit à ta copine... j'ai déjà c'qu'il me faut. »

.

.

**Plus tard...**

.

.

Coupant le moteur, je m'extirpe de mon siège et claque la portière, n'en revenant pas de l'urgence avec laquelle j'ai quitté la fête, comme si le cottage pouvait ne plus être là ou pire, comme s'il pouvait être vide, sans la moindre trace de ce gamin qui est finalement parvenu à me faire sombrer dans sa propre folie. Aussi, le voir assis sur le perron, se levant d'un trait lorsque j'arrive suffit à m'enlever ce poids, cette appréhension qui me plombait de l'intérieur.

« T'es rentré... » Souffle-t-il incrédule, son regard à la fois anxieux et incertain.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici à cette heure ? »

Se mordant les lèvres, Ace semble peser le pour et le contre avant de répondre, optant pour la franchise quitte à se causer des ennuis. Un choix pas étonnant, ni déplaisant à cet instant précis.

« J't'attendais... » Avoue-t-il tout bas, ses yeux dans les miens.

Il veut continuer mais je l'interromps d'un doigt sur ses lèvres, savourant la profondeur de ses prunelles, plus affolante dans cette nuit sans nuages.

« Ace. Je te poserais qu'une question. »

Et pas de mensonge. Surtout pas.  
Je ne veux que la vérité, peu importe son visage.  
Heureusement, il semble l'avoir compris.

« Comment peux-tu parler comme lui ? »

Dans la seconde je le sens déglutir et se tendre, se tordant les mains presque apeuré.

« Jure de pas t'énerver... »

« Ace... »

Mes doigts désertant ses lèvres, j'y suis plus que jamais suspendu quand il confesse enfin...

« J'sais qu'j'aurais pas dû... mais si je peux le faire c'est... parce que je l'ai ouverte… ta boîte de Pandore. »

… me rappelant ce vers lu il n'y a pas si longtemps.

.

«_ Il n'est point de secrets __que le temps ne révèle._ »

Jean Racine, _Britannicus_, Acte IV, scène 4, 1670.

.

* * *

**Réponses aux Guest** **: **

**_Grapefruit_ : Hello Ballon Fruité ! :) Après ce chapitre, je dois encore passer pour une tortionnaire x) J'ai trop aimé ta phrase "Hiken vivait sa vie de loup pepouze à chasser les mulots" mdrrr j'ai éclaté de rire devant mon écran ! Juste merci pour ton humour qui donne du peps à chaque fois ! ;) Quelle météo prévois-tu pour la suite ? J'ai hâte de lire ton bulletin ! En tout cas, un gros merci pour les pompons *peur du fouet* et à bientôt pour la suite ! Encore merci et à bientôt ! :)**

**_Tresor_ : Hello mes chères "lectrices de l'ombre" mdr ! Vous avez dû le voir ici, Ace veut oublier Luffy et propose à Law de jouer les substituts de Cora "en échange" si l'on peut parler ainsi. Un gagnant-gagnant plutôt sordide, mais qui semble les tenter tous les deux... Sur la présence de surnaturel, la suite de la conversation Law/Ace devrait y répondre :) Hummm... Pas de partie de jambes en l'air au final XD pas trop déçue ? Partie remise, peut-être muhuhu :3 Enfin, sur Ace et Luffy, encore un (petit) peu de patience ! ;) Merci de tes encouragements ! Un bocal de confiture offert ! :) **

* * *

**Voililou :) Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude et... des plus stressants pour moi mdr x) **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et attends vos commentaires... et/ou tomates pourries... *se cache dans le coffre du pick-up* **

**A bientôt pour une suite hummm... mouvementée ? XD ****Et encore merci de me lire !**

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux. **


	16. La boîte de Pandore

***Respire profondément* Re-hello tout le monde ! :) **

**Après une attente immense, je suis (enfin...) parvenue à poster ce chapitre 16 qui j'espère vous plaira !  
Avant de vous dire quelques petits mots, je rappelle les "termes" de cette fiction, soit : ****UA - LawxAce /!/ YAOI /!/ et bien sûr, One Piece est à Oda-sama ! :) **

.

**Ceci étant dit, je passe à quelques petites explications. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ce long, long moment d'absence. Je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture de cette histoire, au contraire. Mais la famille passe avant tout et je n'ai vraiment pas pu écrire quoi que ce soit pendant des mois suite à un événement personnel. De même, la situation et mon temps ne me permettront plus de publier un chapitre par semaine. Aussi, je préviendrais sur mon profil dès qu'un chapitre sera sur le point de sortir ! :) Je m'en excuse, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'espère que vous comprendrez et ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur... En tout cas, je renouvelle le fait que ma fiction n'est pas abandonnée ! ;)**

**.**

**Autre point TRÈS important, c'est l'énOOOOrme remerciement que je fais à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et me soutiennent. Toutes vos reviews m'ont aidée à me remettre dans le bain et m'ont encouragée. Pour cela, vraiment merci ! :) Un merci tout particulier aux nouvelles venues pendant cette longue absence : Keya Shiro, Rosaliepanda, Kuurona, Humaine, Neonila, DeathGothika, Allergic-to-people3, osmose-sama, Kawasca, Miu l'Ornithorynque, Lyriae ainsi que G'Stockhausen, Yuri-yo et DeepBluee ! Merci à tou(te)s de me suivre et/ou d'avoir ajouté City 44 à vos favoris ! :) **

**Enfin, je remercie aussi de tout mon cœur WonderPillow pour son message d'encouragement et A-Harlem pour son adorable gentillesse à mon égard et son soutien qui m'a donné une pêche monstre ces derniers jours ! Merci infiniment à toutes les deux ! *_***

.

**Voililou... Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)**

**Très Bonne Lecture !**

.

* * *

**16**

**La boite de Pandore**

* * *

.

.

.

_« Pandore, tenant dans ses mains un grand vase, en souleva le couvercle,  
__et les maux terribles qu'il renfermait se répandirent au loin. »  
_Hésiode, _Les Travaux et les Jours._

**.**

**.**

**POV Ace**

**.**

**.**

Depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, Law est adossé à la paillasse de la cuisine dans des ténèbres qu'il n'a pas souhaité occire en allumant la lumière. Ombre parmi les ombres il ne parle pas. C'est à peine si je le vois.

Devrais-je parler ? Non. J'en ai bien assez dit. Alors j'attends. J'écoute le silence caverneux qui règne dans le cottage, le trouvant à la fois réconfortant et effrayant, espérant ses prochaines paroles tout en les redoutant, pas sûr de vouloir les entendre mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Un comble après ce que j'ai fait, mais ce type donne tellement l'impression de flirter avec ses limites que la suite me terrifie. Pourtant, oubliant ma résolution de me taire je ravale ma salive avant de toussoter. Le bruit qui sort de ma gorge est pour le moins lamentable.

« Dis quelque chose... même si c'est pour me foutre dehors, je comprendrais... »

**.**

**.**

**POV Law**

**.**

**.**

Tu comprendras ?

Le regard noyé dans la pénombre, je sens mes muscles se raidir tandis que je tente de mettre de l'ordre dans le bordel de mes pensées.  
Les événements de ces derniers jours, la soirée au _Pumpkin_, les explications d'Ace... ses putains d'explications... tout s'entremêle. Et il dit pouvoir comprendre ? La bonne blague.

**.**

**Quelques minutes auparavant...**

**.**

_Sous le ciel étoilé Ace se triture les mains, hésitant à me révéler le "comment" de son miracle aux allures d'hérésie._

_« Jure de pas t'énerver... »_

_« Ace... »_

_J'hôte mes doigts de ses lèvres pour l'encourager à parler. Ce qu'il fait, en dépit de son appréhension._

_« J'sais qu'j'aurais pas dû... mais si je peux le faire c'est... parce que je l'ai ouverte… ta boîte de Pandore. »_

_Le voir déglutir et se tendre comme si la fin du monde était arrivée aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais comment aurais-je pu deviner un truc pareil ? Ma boîte de Pandore, hein... J'ai même pas compris c'que c'était..._

_« Tu sais... » Reprend-t-il. « ...quand t'es tombé dans cette crevasse... t'avais perdu tes affaires... Tu t'en souviens ? »_

_Suspendu à sa voix basse et vacillante, j'acquiesce sans voir quel foutu lien cette vieille histoire peut avoir avec notre conversation. Je le soupçonne même de me mener en bateau quand il poursuit, une crainte étrange et nébuleuse s'ajoutant à mon incompréhension._

_« Tu te souviens que j't'ai rendu ta clef... celle qui est accrochée à ton cou et que t'avais perdu... »_

_C'est de loin ce dont je me souviens le mieux et lentement, les pièces du puzzle commencent à ne plus me filer entre les doigts pour mieux me coller la migraine. Ma tension s'amplifie, atteignant son comble lorsqu'il lâche enfin, les yeux pointés sur ses godasses avant d'oser croiser les miens. Coupables._

_« En fait... j'avais retrouvé tes affaires depuis un moment...  
...mais quand j'ai vu ta clef, j'ai pas pu m'retenir...  
...je... je suis retourné au cottage et... »_

.

Petit con...

Rentrer au cottage pour ouvrir le coffret que j'avais emmené au lac... Toucher au bien le plus précieux qu'il me reste et se pointer l'air de rien pour jouer les secouristes sans reproches... Putain de gosse de mes deux... Et le pire dans tout ça ? J'ai ni gueulé, ni éclaté sa mâchoire en apprenant ça. Je me suis contenté de le fixer droit dans les yeux, de bouillir de rage avant de la sentir lentement s'estomper, vaincue par cette chose effroyable qu'est l'introspection. Et le pire est bien là. Tapi dans le fait que ses explications n'ont au final rien de fantasmagorique. En prenant en compte ses "capacités" hors du commun, ce n'est rien que ma raison ne puisse concevoir. Rien qu'elle ne puisse _accepter_. Voilà ce qui me glace le sang au point que je ne sache plus quoi faire.

Ace a transgressé mes règles. Dépassé mes bornes. Joué avec mon intimité.  
Il n'aurait jamais dû toucher ce coffret mais le mal est fait, alors puis-je vraiment accepter ?

J'ai quitté le _Pumpkin_ pour revenir vers lui, vers ce mystère auquel je ne fais que penser. Ça, je ne peux pas le nier. Ses aveux ont beau avoir l'affreuse couleur du péché, de l'immoral, du condamnable à souhait, mon désir de revivre cette illusion ne faiblit pas. Et le foutre dehors, c'est y tourner le dos ; retourner à ce vide, à ce manque insurmontable. Sauf qu'après avoir goûté à l'enivrement de cette nuit-là, après avoir frôlé l'impensable, je sais que je ne pourrais plus. La pulpe de mes doigts, mes lèvres, mon corps entier me le hurle... qu'elle soit un cauchemar, un mensonge odieux… je refuse de perdre cette impression de t'avoir retrouvé, même un court instant.

« Law ? »

Frappant mon front avec force, je me détache de la paillasse sans bruit. Aussitôt, me voir sortir de la cuisine le fait sursauter. Il a une sacrée tête de condamné à mort et je ne dois pas être mieux. Foutu pour perdu, il est vraiment temps de mettre les choses au clair sans détour ni faux-semblant. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

**.**

**.**

**POV Ace**

**.**

**.**

Law semble avoir pris une décision mais j'ignore ce que c'est car il disparaît à l'étage et aucun son de me parvient depuis.

Prépare-t-il de quoi me plomber ni vu ni connu ? Ce serait bien son style. Débarquer en haut des marches avec son revolver braqué sur moi, un rictus haineux étirant ses lèvres, ses yeux orageux m'accusant de l'avoir bien cherché... A bien y penser, je ferais sans doute mieux de déguerpir. Peut-être même me laisse-t-il cette opportunité, mais je ne veux pas la saisir. Ne pas affronter les conséquences de mes actes... cette fois serait de trop.

Entendant ses pas, je prends donc une profonde respiration et lève les yeux d'un trait, croisant son œillade froide et indéchiffrable, frémissant en voyant ce qu'il tient dans ses mains. Mais c'est ainsi. Pour celui qui a crié au loup, assumer le retour de flamme n'est que justice. Je ne peux pas reculer.

**.**

**.**

**POV Law**

**.**

**.**

« Pas la peine de tirer cette tronche. Tu sais c'qu'il y a dedans, non ? »

Mon ton est incisif. Acerbe. Teinté d'accusations que le gamin essuie sans baisser les yeux. Pour ma part, j'ai autant envie de le frapper que de l'entendre parler avec _ta_voix, un calvaire que j'endure en reportant mon attention sur le cuir du coffret, suivant la danse des arabesques avant de le poser sur la table basse et de m'asseoir, laissant Ace à ses hésitations. Autour de nous, le silence est affreusement lourd. Étouffant. Plus encore à mesure que mes doigts glissent sur le couvercle, portant la petite clef cuivrée au contact de la serrure.

« Law... Je... »

« Tais-toi, Portgas. »

« ...mais... »

Sans attendre mon regard l'interrompt, signifiant qu'il est un peu tard pour les scrupules au risque de me faire péter un plomb. Il se laisse donc tomber dans un fauteuil les poings serrés sur ses genoux, ses prunelles charbon collées au coffre que j'ouvre en un soupir, appréhendant la confrontation avec ce qu'il contient. Et comme toujours, le résultat est féroce. Sans pitié.

En un instant mon cœur s'effrite, mes mains deviennent moites, mon corps se glace. Devant ces petits riens qui formaient jadis mon "tout", je me retrouve anéanti. Désemparé. Incapable de les voir autrement que comme les cendres de mon paradis perdu. Irrémédiablement leur simple vue me brûle, une torture que la présence d'Ace ne fait qu'empirer, rendant la douleur lancinante, presque corrosive. J'en viens à me sentir coupable au point de vouloir tout arrêter et referme le coffre avant de me concentrer sur lui, sondant son regard incertain, devinant les questions qui s'y bousculent, surprenant cette lueur étrange, proche de l'inquiétude qui parvient à m'agacer.

« Law... »

« Tais-toi. Non, tu veux parler ? Très bien. » Je souffle en collant mes prunelles aux siennes. « Parlons de ton bien-aimé Luffy. »

**.**

**.**

**POV Ace**

**.**

**.**

Voilà… J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, une fois de plus. Mais j'ai brisé le silence et maintenant, Law me mitraille de ses yeux trop gris, trop froids et l'air me manque presque. Comment fait-il pour être aussi intimidant en parlant si peu ? Juste à sa façon de me regarder, c'est comme s'il me maintenait un couteau sous la gorge. Comme si je n'avais pas le choix. Et mon silence ne semble pas lui plaire.

« Sérieusement... Tu pensais fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires sans conséquences ? Il s'est passé quoi entre ce type et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous sépare au point d'aller si loin pour l'oublier ? Au point d'me proposer un truc pareil ? C'est quoi, ton frangin ? »

« Qu-Non ! » Je proteste tandis qu'il arque un sourcil, foncièrement sceptique. « Tu... Ta question m'a surpris mais non… Luffy n'est pas mon frère... »

« Très convaincant. »

Bordel...

« J'mens pas putain ! » Je lâche en serrant plus fort les poings. « Luffy n'est pas mon frère, mais on peut pas être ensemble ! On le pourra jamais et tout c'que j'veux c'est l'oublier ! J'en ai besoin... J'veux plus penser à lui de cette façon... »

Ma gorge est obstruée par une masse, une boule de douleur informe qui me coupe la respiration et je lutte pour ne pas me lever et tout foutre en l'air. Je veux partir, être le plus loin possible de ses orbes grises mais les mots sortent de ma bouche malgré moi, comme s'il avait ouvert un robinet défaillant qui ne peut plus être refermé. Et derrière les cris, le pire est que je m'entends pleurer.

« Si j'pouvais être avec lui, ma vie serait complètement différente ! Je ferais tout pour le garder, pour le faire sourire ! Je ferais tout, TOUT! Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! Luffy et moi, c'est pas possible... »

Il n'est pas mon frère, mais c'est pas possible... Et je me déteste de le regretter autant. Je me déteste pour tout ce que j'ai fait...  
Je me déteste tellement...

« Il en aime un autre et tu baisses les bras ? »

Devant moi, insensible à ma souffrance, Law affiche cet air de défi qui me donne envie de lui balancer son coffre à la figure. Mais une fois de plus les paroles m'échappent et je ne peux éviter qu'elles soient noyées de larmes.

« C'pas seulement qu'il en aime un autre… c'est qu'il aime de toute son âme la personne qu'il lui faut... qui l'aime de la même façon... Luffy s'rait malheureux sans lui... et _lui aussi_... _lui aussi_ l'supporterait pas... j'veux pas... j'veux pas qu'_ils soient_ malheureux... »

Plus que toute autre, cette confession me donne des vertiges et me noue le ventre. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent, les lèvres salées et je ne vois plus Law qu'au travers d'un rideau de pleurs déformant son visage, me coupant de lui, du reste du monde, m'enfermant dans ma douleur. N'en pouvant plus, ma tête atterrit entre mes mains et j'achève de m'isoler avec ma conscience, supportant ses brimades, ses accusations pour le mal que j'ai causé alors que « je ne veux pas qu'ils soient malheureux ». C'est ridicule. Minable.

Au même moment, un bruit sourd me parvient et j'entends le brun soupirer. En dépit de ma confusion je le sens perdre ses moyens et devine qu'il a rouvert le coffret. Mes souvenirs s'éveillent alors et je revois son contenu, aussi étonnant que désolant.

Je me revois saisissant le petit caméscope noir, intrigué de découvrir un tel objet dans sa boîte au trésor. Je me revois enclencher la lecture de la seule vidéo conservée dans la mémoire du petit appareil. Je revois les parasites brouillant l'image, la rendant illisible, aussi effrayante que ces pistes hantées dans les films d'horreur. Comme si c'était hier j'entends les sons étouffés, déréglés, signe que la vidéo est en très mauvais état. Dans ce carnage, seule une fraction de secondes subsiste où le son est audible, un pauvre instant où une voix masculine m'est parvenue, dynamique et souriante.

.

_« __Allez Law ! Cet endroit est sublime !  
Tu vas pas m'faire un p'tit sourire ? Pour fêter ça__ ! » _*****

.

C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu. Des paroles qui sont restées gravées en moi.  
Elles étaient tout ce qu'il y avait d'intact, de compréhensible sur cette vidéo. Et j'ai compris que c'était_sa_ voix.

C'est aussi pour ça que je suis capable de l'emprunter. Parce que l'homme n'est au final rien d'autre qu'un animal et que depuis mon enfance, je suis doué pour reproduire leurs cris. En essayant, j'ai réalisé que les voix humaines ne faisaient pas exception. Et cette voix, celle de Corazon... Pour conserver si précieusement un si minuscule fragment, il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule raison.

La pire qui soit.

**.**

**.**

**POV Law**

**.**

**.**

Je détache mes yeux du caméscope sagement rangé pour les poser sur Ace, qui à présent me regarde. Je vois sans mal qu'il souffre le martyr de ne pas être aimé de son fameux Luffy, mais il refuse de se battre car de toute évidence, l'amour qu'il éprouve pour cet autre est partagé. Et le nœud du problème semble justement être ce rival que le gamin refuse de blesser. Une situation plus obscure et complexe que je le pensais… et qui me pousse à tout remettre en cause.

En effet, même s'il soutient cette folie, Ace va-t-il réellement aller aussi loin? Ne va-t-il pas se rétracter à la dernière seconde ? Nos situations ont beau se répondre, nous nous situons à deux pôles diamétralement opposés car si Luffy est un fruit qu'il se défend de toucher, Corazon m'a été définitivement enlevé. Je n'ai plus d'option mais lui a encore le choix, la possibilité de foutre en l'air ses scrupules et d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Autrement dit, ce jeu malsain ne pourra desservir que moi. Et c'est hors de question.

« Putain... » Je siffle, ma langue claquant de rage. « Est-ce que t'es au moins conscient de c'que tu proposes ? Tu vois à quel point c'est tordu ? L'oublier en jouant les substituts ? Tu penses que c'est faisable comme ça, en claquant des doigts ? Qu'baiser avec moi t'enlèvera tes états d'âme ? » Ses prunelles encore mouillées cherchent à trouver la réponse mais je poursuis. « Plus encore, tu crois qu'baiser avec moi s'ra facile ? Qu'Luffy ira au placard parce que tu l'auras décidé ? Si j'pense à Corazon, toi tu penseras à lui. Et si j'finis un minimum satisfait, t'auras juste l'impression de l'avoir trompé ou d'avoir été violé. C'est c'que tu veux ? »

« J'le... »

Ace n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lumières du salon s'éteignent brusquement, plongeant le cottage dans un noir abyssal. Aussitôt, je le sens qui s'agite, surpris par cet imprévu. Pour ma part, je suis foutrement agacé. Manquait plus qu'ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? »

« Le groupe a dû lâcher. » Je grogne en rejoignant l'interrupteur qui ne répond plus.

« Law... »

« Quoi ? Tu crois qu'c'est l'bon moment pour une putain d'coupure ? »

Les nerfs à vif, je me dirige vers la porte à tâtons, sortant les clefs du pick-up de ma poche quand son corps se retrouve collé au mien, chaud comme s'il était fiévreux, ses mains brûlantes encadrant mon visage dans ces ténèbres complices, comme invoquées par un mauvais génie. Presque violemment, mes doigts agrippent ses mèches, lui arrachant un grondement de douleur avant qu'il ne murmure à mon oreille.

« Je le crois. J'veux une autre alternative que m'toucher en pensant à lui... J'veux plus l'souiller comme ça... Du coup, cette coupure... c'est le moment parfait. »

**.**

**.**

**POV Ace**

**.**

**.**

Je suis cinglé de dire ça, hein Luffy... Cinglé de toi, de cet amour qui me ronge comme un acide aux couleurs de ton sourire. Mais j'veux plus m'servir de toi comme ça. J'vous le doit à _tous les deux_ et ce type est l'seul à pouvoir m'aider. Même si c'est faire fi de la moralité, profaner une tombe, un souvenir... j'peux pas reculer. Alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais aussi Corazon. Pardonnez-moi de me servir de cet homme ainsi. De le faire parce que je t'aime si fort.

« Portgas, abruti... »

Et s'il me répond, pardonnez-lui de mourir d'amour pour un homme dont il ne reste rien hormis quelques mots sur une vidéo délabrée. Pardonnez-nous d'être cinglés, aussi bien lui que moi.

« C'est pas un jeu. » Lance-t-il sans s'éloigner. « Pas pour moi. »

Je veux répondre que pour moi non plus, mais le silence reprend ses droits et mes doigts se laissent courir sur ses joues, subissant la douce agression d'un duvet naissant avant de rejoindre sa barbichette. Aussitôt, la partie débile de moi chanterait bien « je te tiens, tu me tiens... » mais je la trucide ferme pour sauver ma peau. Quoi que sous d'autres auspices… ça serait marrant de l'emmerder un peu.

« N'y pense même pas. »

« De... ? »

J'entends sa langue claquer violemment, la pression de sa main dans mon dos me faisant ravaler mon pseudo ricanement, me rappelant qu'on ne plaisante pas avec Trafalgar Law. Avec lui, pas de place pour les conneries, ni pour les fous-rires. Peut-être en partageait-il avec Corazon, mais c'était sûrement le seul être au monde à avoir ce privilège. Contrairement à Luffy qui s'amusait toujours de mes bêtises, lui n'en a rien à faire. Et là, il est carrément de très mauvaise humeur.

« J'ai dit que j'rigolais pas, Portgas ! » S'emporte-t-il. « J'ai ramené l'coffret pour qu'tu comprennes dans quoi tu t'embarques ! Tu l'comprends, ça ?! »

Dans l'obscurité, sa poigne sur mes cheveux se raidit et la douleur devient plus forte.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

A nouveau, la sensation d'être à sa merci me secoue et je tente de me détacher un peu, en vain. Au même moment, son visage se rapproche du mien. Je sens son arôme d'épices et de café qui m'enveloppe, son souffle mentholé sur ma peau, chaud et menaçant.

« J'veux dire que qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. Alors n'espère pas me dicter tes règles.»

Règles ?  
Tout ce que je veux, c'est...

« Tu veux t'servir de moi. » Martèle-t-il alors sans détour, d'un ton si froid que je peine à penser. « Profiter d'mon besoin pour Corazon pour combler le tien, sauf que mon deal est différent et c'est soit ça, soit tu retournes te toucher en pleurant. Alors voilà. Je te laisse une porte de sortie pour tout arrêter maintenant, mais dans le cas contraire je veux que ce soit très clair. Celui qui va se servir de l'autre, ce sera pas toi. »

**.**

**.**

**POV Law**

**.**

**.**

Une bonne chose de dite. Et elle semble faire son petit effet car Ace se tend immédiatement.

Je sens qu'il cherche à mettre de l'écart entre nous mais l'en empêche. Cette étreinte, c'est **lui** qui l'a provoquée. Et je déteste les girouettes.

« J'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps. » Je siffle, ma poigne l'intimant à se calmer. « Tu m'prouves qu'on va droit dans l'mur. »

« D-de quoi tu parles ? »

Putain...

Dire que j'suis allé jusqu'à tripoter ce blond insipide pour me sortir cette folie de la tête, et résultat des courses ? Je suis là, dans ce foutu cottage à ne penser qu'à la façon dont il imite _ta_ voix, si parfaite qu'elle me fait frissonner, que son souvenir m'excite presque. Insupportable. Là, dans cette obscurité foireuse, j'ai juste envie d'lui ordonner de le refaire. Envie de laisser libre court à mon imagination, de _te _recréer sous mes doigts, de _t'_entendre hurler mon nom. Sauf que pour se lancer dans une folie pareille, je dois être sûr qu'il ne va pas se désister à la dernière minute. Et là... bordel de merde... Ce stupide gosse va me rendre malade !

« Tu t'colles à moi pour défendre ta super idée mais quand je parle conditions tu veux foutre le camp. Sérieux, Portgas. Tes plans d'gamin, ça m'intéresse pas. »

Exaspéré, impuissant à contenir ma frustration qui se transforme en rage je le relâche d'un trait. Finissons-en. Victoire de la raison sur la démence, on arrête les frais. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il réclamait à grands renforts de remuements digne d'un vers de terre. Alors voilà. Il a ce qu'il veut. Qu'il règle ses misères avec sa main comme il faisait jusque-là et qu'il me foute la paix. Un point, un trait. Pourtant, Ace n'en a pas fini et c'est reparti pour son cirque habituel. Quand j'avance, il recule. Mais à la seconde où je m'éloigne, il s'accroche à ma chemise avec l'énergie du désespoir. Vraiment, je sature. Et là, je ne suis plus d'humeur à parlementer.

« Bordel Portgas, arrête ! » Ma voix claque comme la foudre et instantanément, il ne bouge plus. Ses mains restent agrippées au tissu. Crispées. Incertaines. « Tu veux l'faire ? Très bien ! Parfait ! Mais tu vas devoir aller dans mon sens ! C'est ça ou rien ! »

« Parfait ! » Rugit-il alors, épuisé lui-aussi. « Dis-moi tes conditions qu'on en finisse ! »

Je ne peux pas voir ses yeux mais je le sens à bout et les devine plus noirs que jamais. Plus troubles aussi. Je devine ses lèvres mordues. Son air perdu, mais nullement résigné. Je devine qu'il me tient tête, pour pas changer. Alors pour en finir avec cette tension insupportable, je cède à mon envie folle de jouer avec sa résistance, de tester sa capacité à exécuter sa part de ce sordide contrat en plaquant mes lèvres sur son cou, humant son parfum de pomme caramélisée. La fragrance est trop sucrée pour tromper mes sens, trop éloignée de celle de Corazon qui me faisait chavirer. Mais elle n'est pas déplaisante, bien suffisante pour le mettre à l'épreuve sans me forcer. Étrangement, l'énervement d'Ace semble le mener vers les mêmes méandres car il me répond en se collant plus encore contre moi.

« Très bien... » Je susurre donc en léchant sa peau. « Commençons par la 4ème obligation à laquelle tu devras te tenir sans quoi... je n'serais plus en mesure de garantir ta sécurité chez la bande de cinglés là-dehors... »

Car oui, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le dénoncer au village s'il va à l'encontre de ma volonté. Voilà comment je vois les choses.

De toute évidence, l'annonce ne semble pas lui plaire mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de rétorquer.

« Bien sûr, tout dépendra de l'effet de ton p'tit manège... » J'ajoute en mordillant sa chair lentement. « Parce que si je ne ressens rien, on arrête de suite. C'est non négociable. »

A nouveau, Ace veut répondre mais ses mots meurent étouffés par un hoquet de surprise quand je m'attaque au lobe de son oreille, une de mes mains glissant le long de son dos.

« Allons... » Je souffle encore plus bas. « Un peu d'attention... »

**.**

**.**

**POV Ace**

**.**

**.**

Je me le répète depuis que cette idée m'est venue à l'esprit : je ferais ce qu'il faut pour oublier Luffy.  
Ce qu'il faut pour ne plus lui causer d'ennuis. Pour ne plus le souiller.  
Pour ne plus le vouloir alors qu'il... qu'il _t'_appartient. Et qu'il n'aime que _toi. _Mais bordel... Si Law veut que je l'écoute, il faut qu'il arrête de me picorer comme ça... Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête... encore moins suivre ce qu'il dit. Des obligations ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

« Tu... Tu penses à une sorte... de contrat ? » Je demande en tournant la tête, histoire de l'éviter.

« Un accord tacite et inviolable. Un pacte, pour être précis. »

Sa voix est sombre, pénétrante. Pleine d'une sorte de faim, d'ardeur difficilement modérée. Mais surtout, pleine d'un sérieux qui me glace le sang.

Un _pacte inviolable_... Ça sent les emmerdes à plein nez, ce truc-là. Sûrement ce qu'il voulait dire par "mon deal est différent du tien". Aussi, sans même sans savoir ce qu'il va exiger, je sais que la situation m'échappe pour se placer sous son contrôle. Ce n'est pas un jeu, mais il en sera le maître. Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'imposer ? Que vais-je devoir faire pour t'oublier ? Le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine je me force à l'écouter le plus attentivement du monde, conscient que la suite va être décisive. Law reprend alors. Formel. Intraitable.

« 4ème obligation : Moi seul décide si on continue ou non. Si tu acceptes de consentir à ma vision des choses, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Alors dans ton intérêt, je te conseille de bien réfléchir. Parce que je **refuse** de t'entendre hésiter ou me repousser avec _sa_ voix. Et c'est plus qu'une simple règle. Si tu t'amuses à faire ça... »

Pas besoin de le dire. C'en sera fini de moi.  
Je le devine rien à la façon qu'il a de s'être rapproché de moi. A l'avertissement de son souffle sur ma peau.

Prisonnier de sa poigne de fer, j'acquiesce même s'il ne me voit pas. Son timbre intransigeant déchire à nouveau le silence.

« 3ème obligation : Tant qu'on est ensemble "de cette façon", je ne veux pas t'entendre parler _autrement_ qu'avec _sa_ voix. Je me fiche de savoir à qui ou à quoi tu penses. Je me fiche de tes impressions, de c'qui te passe par la tête. A la seconde où ça commence, toi, pour moi, tu n'existes plus. Alors si t'as quelque chose à dire, tu te tais. C'est clair ? »

Autrement dit, ne pas briser l'illusion.  
Ne pas lui rappeler que tout n'est qu'un mensonge. Je risquerais gros à le faire, là encore.

Et brusquement, comme sortie de nulle part, une part de moi commence à s'affoler. Je sens qu'un bon millier de sirènes se déclenchent dans ma tête, que ma raison agite des feux de détresse et des panneaux STOP à tout-va sous mes yeux. La façon dont Law met un point d'orgue à choisir et peser chaque mot n'est pas anodine, mais révèle un danger que mon instinct de survie me pousse à ne surtout pas ignorer. Lui-même n'a fait que me le répéter, encore et encore. Toucher à son désir pour Corazon, toucher à ses souvenirs... ce n'est pas un jeu. Alors... ma proposition n'est-elle pas trop risquée ? Que se passera-t-il si j'oublie de la fermer ? Si je laisse échapper une phrase, un mot avec ma propre voix ? Vais-je pouvoir garder une attention de chaque seconde pour ne pas merder ? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt revenir sur terre, éviter de tenter le diable, le loup ou que sais-je qui sommeille en lui ? S'embarquer dans cette "folie", c'est comme craquer une putain d'allumette dans l'usine à gaz que semble être son esprit. Et le risque est énorme. Bordel... J'essaye de me calmer mais déjà, ses lèvres frôlent mon cou.

« Ta réponse ? »

« Clair, oui... » Je marmonne sans trop y penser.

« 2ème obligation... » Assène-t-il alors au creux de mon oreille, embrouillant tout davantage. « Aucun sentiment, Portgas. Ça aussi, c'est non négociable. »

Et je manque de m'étrangler.

**.**

**.**

**POV Law**

**.**

**.**

Le préciser peut paraître inutile, mais pour moi c'est au contraire une nécessité. Et le bon point, c'est qu'Ace semble complètement désarçonné. Je parie qu'il me fait de gros yeux incrédules en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui me rassure un peu. Mais il a beau être dingue de son Luffy, je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Un toussotement hésitant me ramène à lui, qui semble chercher ses mots.

« Par sentiment tu veux dire... tomber amoureux de l'autre ? »

« Non. C'est **toi** qui n'as pas intérêt à te méprendre. Nous nous servons de l'autre, point barre. Que t'y trouves ton compte, grand bien t'en fasse. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Alors n'embrouille pas ce qu'on fait et la réalité. Je ne ressentirais **rien** pour toi, **jamais**... »

« ...ça va ! » M'interrompt-il d'un trait. « T'as... plus de charme que la moyenne... mais t'es pas un dieu. Et j'vais rien embrouiller, j'suis pas si con... T'es trop... beaucoup trop différent... »

De Luffy je suppose. Egalité, donc. Car il est aussi à l'opposé de toi, _mon ange._ Même si au fond, ce paramètre n'a aucune importance.  
Tu étais unique. Le reste se passe de mots.  
Comparer l'or et la poussière étant le lot des imbéciles, mes sentiments ne changeront jamais.

Lointaine et mélancolique, la voix du gamin me parvient alors, et je le sens se tendre contre moi. Trembler, presque.

« Luffy est toujours souriant... » Souffle-t-il tout bas. « ...il a le soleil dans son sourire, l'été dans ses yeux... il est pétillant, plein de vie et d'espoir... ton... ton contraire... » Il soupire, puis conclut. « ...alors finissons-en. La dernière obligation... c'est quoi ? »

Et pour la première fois, je le sens véritablement conscient et sérieux. Contenant un rictus satisfait je mordille donc sa mâchoire, le faisant sursauter. Abruti...

« 1ère et ultime obligation... » Déclaré-je enfin. « ...on ne s'embrassera jamais. »

**.**

**.**

**POV Ace**

**.**

**.**

La pression des dents de Law sur ma peau se faisant encore sentir, je respire à pleins poumons son parfum de café corsé, sa dernière règle faisant lentement son chemin dans mon esprit jusqu'à prendre sens.

Aucun baiser.  
Trafalgar et moi ne nous embrasserons jamais.  
L'obligation première à laquelle je ne dois pas déroger.

Ne jamais tenter, ne serait-ce que d'effleurer ses lèvres.  
Ne jamais essayer de l'avoir en douce, même pour l'emmerder.  
Ne jamais risquer ma peau, parce que je me ferais tuer.

C'est étrange que ce soit ça qui lui tienne le plus à cœur, mais je le comprends.  
Jamais il n'embrassera un autre que Corazon.  
Il n'embrassera plus jamais.

« Alors... est-ce que tu veux t'embarquer là-dedans ? » Demande-t-il, si fort que je n'entends que lui. Et d'un coup, une putain de crainte me triture l'estomac, me donnant le tournis. « Tu as appelé ce coffret ma "boîte de Pandore", hein... Je pense que t'avais pas si tort. Dans le récit, elle n'a pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir le vase et par sa trop grande curiosité, mille fléaux se sont abattus sur terre. Toi, tu n'as pas pu te retenir d'ouvrir ce coffret... et c'est une tempête, une pure folie qui risque de se déchaîner... Tu veux prendre ce risque ? »

Est-ce que je le veux, Luffy ? Bon sang... Si tu apprenais ça, tu serais en rogne comme jamais. "_Tu vas pas offrir ton corps à un inconnu juste pour m'oublier ! T'es trop con, Ace !"_ tu gueulerais. "_Imiter la voix d'un mort ?! On joue pas avec ces choses-là !_" Et c'est vrai. Tu aurais parfaitement raison, p'tit prince. Mais tu me connais... Plus c'est foireux, plus j'coure les yeux fermés. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai compromis ton bonheur. Ça aussi, tu le sais. Alors comprends que je n'ai pas le choix. Parce que je t'aime, je dois te ranger dans un tiroir pour l'éternité. D'abord avec Law, puis quand il ne voudra plus avec quelqu'un d'autre. Eviter de penser à toi, c'est ma décision.

Aussi, ignorant l'angoisse qui prend possession de mon corps, le silence du cottage qui me paraît soudain effrayant, la boule qui se forme au creux de ma gorge, je respire. Law sent bon. C'est un bel homme. Pour une première avec un autre, ça devrait me rassurer.

« …quelle se déchaîne. » Je m'entends alors murmurer. « Les fléaux... je les ai bien cherchés. »

« Dans c'cas, tais-toi. »

Et aussitôt, je comprends que nous venons de chuter dans ce gouffre béant sous nos pieds.

Tout retour en arrière désormais impossible, je réduis le faible écart qui existait encore entre nous. Lentement, mes doigts s'aventurent sur les boutons de sa chemise tandis que le silence nous enlace, troublé par nos respirations de moins en moins assurées. Mon cœur bat trop fort et je supplie Luffy de me pardonner avant de souffler avec _cette voix_ qui ne sera jamais la mienne, scellant le pacte inviolable auquel j'ai adhéré.

**« Law... Touche moi... »**

**.**

**.**

**POV Law**

**.**

**.**

Bordel... C'est tellement parfait...

A la seconde où_ ta _voix retentit, j'ai la sensation saisissante de changer d'univers, de ne plus être maître de ma raison. _Tu_ me parais si proche que je te modèle, te dessine à travers les ténèbres, imaginant tes prunelles confiantes et amusées, envoyant au diable cette culpabilité qui m'assaille. Déjà, il n'y a plus d'espace entre nous mais je me presse contre_ ce _corps qui devient_ le tien_, savourant _ton_ sursaut lorsque je _t'_entraîne à tâtons jusqu'au canapé, impuissant à retenir ce vers d'_Hamlet_ qui me vient à l'esprit telle une justification de cette démence... une prédiction à laquelle je ne pouvais échapper :

.

_« Les maux désespérés ne sont guéris que par des désespérés remèdes,  
ou pas du tout. »__  
_William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_, Acte IV, scène 3.

.

* * *

****(*)**** La vidéo date de la journée de Corazon et Law au lac de la forêt Blanche (revoir au chapitre 7).

* * *

**Réponses aux Guest : **

**_GrapeFruit_ : Hello petit ballon fruité ! :) J'espère que tu es toujours cachée quelque part au cottage ! Ton message me fait toujours autant rire à chaque fois que je le lis ! x) Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon côté sadique, même si d'un autre côté non mdr et j'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! :) Bien d'accord avec toi, Spandam est nul... x) Encore merci de ton soutien et de tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**_Tresor_ : Hello vous deux ! :) Cachées au cottage aussi ? Je l'espère ! Helmeppo et Law, c'est pas glamour je vous l'accorde sans problème ! x) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ! Merci de vos encouragements toujours pleins de bonne humeur, ça fait trop plaisir ! :) **

* * *

**Ainsi s'achève ce 16ème chapitre ! :) J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires et impressions ! Et encore mille merci de me lire ! *_***

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux. **


	17. Qui sème le vent

**Hello ! ;) J'espère que vous allez bien ! **

**L'inspiration m'ayant rendu une petite visite hier, voici le 17ème chapitre au petit goût citronné entre autres ! :) **

**Je rappelle les termes de la fiction : ****Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama !**

**Un grand merci à vous toutes et tous de me lire, tout particulièrement celles qui ont laissé un commentaire au précédent chapitre : Itsuke3, Allergictoeverything et Alex ! Ça m'a beaucoup aidé à reprendre mon clavier après ce long moment d'arrêt ! Merci ! **

**Un merci spécial aussi à Winnie18 et brinou qui suivent à présent City 44, bienvenue à vous deux ! :) **

**En espérant que cette suite vous plaira, je vous souhaite à tou(te)s une Très Bonne Lecture ! *_***

.

* * *

**17**

**Qui sème le vent...**

* * *

.

.

.

_« __Au bord de l'abîme, prenez-y garde,  
__il ne vous reste plus qu'un seul pas à faire pour y tomber. __»  
_Félix Bogaerts, _Pensées et maximes, _1837.

_._

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Un gouffre, un abîme sans fond et noir comme la nuit.  
Voilà ce qu'il y avait sous mes pieds. Et j'ai choisi d'y tomber.

Une chute lente mais violente, rythmée par l'allure des mains qui glissent sur ma peau.  
Des mains glacées me laissant une étrange sensation de chaleur mêlée de frissons.  
Des mains expertes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent et ne s'arrêteront pas avant.  
Les mains d'un homme que je connais à peine, et qui en caresse un autre à travers moi.  
Un homme avec qui j'ai conclu un pacte à faire vomir la morale. Et déjà, mon cœur étouffe.

Tout est si emmêlé dans ma tête, le pour et le contre, le Bien et le Mal, mon besoin d'oublier et la conscience de ce qu'il se passe que je n'arrive plus à penser. Face à ce que mon corps s'apprête à vivre, je sens ma gorge s'assécher. Mes lèvres aussi. Mais les dés sont jetés.

Dès que j'ai emprunté « sa » voix, Law s'est emporté. Il est devenu « autre » comme cette nuit-là. Un autre ravagé par l'urgence, le besoin. A une vitesse effrayante, mon cou était abruti de baisers. Mon corps et le sien, nus en un instant. Et maintenant étendu sur le vieux sofa alors qu'il me surplombe, je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Moi qui l'ai cherché… je trouve le moyen d'avoir peur.

Dans l'obscurité je devine ses lignes, les courbes de sa silhouette. Il me fait l'effet d'un prédateur et ma crainte grandit alors que chez lui, c'est tout l'inverse. Law est ailleurs. Quelque part dans les méandres de son passé, revivant une scène parmi tant d'autres partagée avec son bien-aimé Corazon. Je le devine fiévreux, impatient. Impossible à arrêter.

Happés d'exaltation, ses doigts s'aventurent sur mes cuisses et je frémis. Froids comme la lame d'un scalpel qu'il s'amuserait à balader sur moi, ils me font trembler. Ma peau prise de fourmillements intenables je serre les dents, ma main atterrissant sur son bras par réflexe. Un mouvement de recul que je regrette aussitôt.

Mince... Je sais plus quelle obligation c'est, mais je suis censé ne pas le repousser...

Jurant pour moi-même, je retire donc ma main au plus vite mais déjà, ses mouvements se sont arrêtés. Au-dessus de moi, son souffle est instable. Enervé ? A cette simple idée, la panique me gèle les os. Mon cœur bat fort comme le tambour d'une machine à laver ou les tirs d'un canon. Tellement que je n'entends que ça.

Boum.  
BOum.  
BOUm.  
BOUM.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as peur ? »

Sa voix basse, sensuelle, d'une nuance jusqu'à lors inconnue me ramène à lui.  
Si charmeuse que je manque de répondre quand ma conscience me rappelle un point crucial : Law ne s'adresse pas à moi.

Il l'a clairement dit : Portgas D. Ace n'existe plus pendant ces... ces moments d'égarement.

Il n'y a que Corazon. Son blond dont j'ignore tout hormis les accents taquins de sa voix. Chose que je peux reproduire mais… des questions... ? C'est parce qu'il m'a senti me tendre ou... il compte le faire régulièrement ? Pour le coup, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il pousse la mécanique aussi loin... Est-ce qu'il parvient à se mentir autant? Dans ce cas que dois-je dire ? Comment réagir sans trahir qui je suis réellement ? Je ne suis pas capable de deviner ce que dirait Corazon... Comment expliquer mon blocage sans qu'il se sente repoussé ? Merde, merde, merde... Ace, ressaisis-toi...

**« Non... » **Je murmure, effleurant son bras avec cette main qui l'avait retenu, la caresse grandissant au contact de sa peau, de plus en plus chaude.** « C'est... être allongé comme ça, je... »**

« Hn... » Susurre-t-il alors. « Dans ce cas, faisons autrement. »

.

.

Qu-… Quoi ?

Pris de court, sa phrase n'a pas le temps de prendre sens qu'il me relève et s'assoit, m'invitant sans un mot à m'installer sur ses genoux, face à lui. Bordel... Et il pense que c'est mieux comme ça ? Ça l'était peut-être pour Corazon mais moi je... Non. Non, non, non Ace... Tu t'es engagé imbécile... Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

Respirant profondément, je me laisse donc chavirer par son parfum puissant, si éloigné de la senteur estivale de Luffy tandis qu'il tente sans trop brusquer de m'attirer dans ses bras. Sa poigne est ferme, impatiente mais joueuse. Je croise les doigts pour ne rien empirer.

**« Law... »**

Paraître amusé mais sceptique me semble être un bon registre pour temporiser les choses. Mais sa main s'entrelace à la mienne avec possession, à croire que je l'ai allumé davantage… ce qu'il confirme en glissant son autre main sur ma taille, me faisant frissonner.

« Viens mon ange... Ça va aller... »

Forçant un peu, il parvient sans mal à me faire avancer ; sa voix si prenante que j'en oublie de résister. Un mouvement plus tard, l'écart entre nous n'est plus et je me retrouve à lui céder, prenant place comme il le souhaite alors que mon cœur tambourine comme jamais. Telle une seconde peau, son parfum m'enveloppe et je m'agrippe à son cou, nichant mon nez sous son oreille pour le respirer comme s'il pouvait tout résoudre : m'empoisonner et me faire quitter ce monde ou m'offrir la consolation tant désirée. Mais je n'ai pas le luxe de me perdre dans mes pensées car Law se rappelle à moi, ses lèvres se posant sur mon cou avant d'entamer un tout autre manège.

Très vite, ses mordillements deviennent morsures.  
Lentes. Intenses. Passionnées.  
Du genre qui rend fou très vite. Et je peine à résister.

« Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

**« Tu... T'es trop sûr de toi... »**

Bon sang... Je fais mon possible pour ne rien laisser passer mais mon corps se tend malgré moi à chaque pression de ses dents sur ma chair, à chaque passage de sa langue, chaude sur ma peau... Conquérant, il esquisse un rictus carnassier au contact de ma clavicule et un brin agacé, je me détache légèrement quand un spasme me saisit tout entier. D'un coup sec, Law vient de m'attirer à lui, plaquant nos torses, nos ventres l'un contre l'autre ; heurtant son désir éveillé contre le mien et... non... bordel il... je...

« Tu le sens... je te désire tellement... »

Sa voix, brûlante, me fait perdre le peu de contenance que je m'efforçais à maintenir.  
Brusque, étouffé mais distinct, je m'entends gémir tandis que son sourire s'élargit. Vainqueur.

Aussitôt, mes joues sont en feu. Tout mon corps s'est brusquement réchauffé. Ma respiration saccadée me parvient comme un bruit de fond puissant, dérangeant. J'ai l'impression d'être une putain de locomotive déréglée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, comment calmer le jeu. Je ne sais plus comment_, quoi_ penser.

Law me colle à lui de plus en plus fort en bougeant mes hanches, ses mains froides sur ma peau me faisant vibrer. J'ai l'estomac retourné, la gorge obstruée par une masse obscure, la tête vide, les yeux qui piquent... le cœur qui bat trop vite pour ne pas paniquer. Mais ça n'arrête pas. Nos corps se frottent, son désir compresse le mien, lentement puis si vite, de plus en plus fort... Je le ressens... Je sens ma peau devenir moite, sensible, fiévreuse au fur et à mesure qu'il réveille en moi quelque chose... une chose que je n'ai expérimenté que seul, ou avec toi Luffy…

Etre... je vais être dur... il va me rendre... excité...  
Je le sais et la simple idée fait naître en moi une peur bleue.  
Désastreuse.

**« Law je... »**

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes mains sont sur son torse ; troublées, incertaines.  
Mes mots sortent, sans que je sache quoi exprimer.  
C'est le bordel total. Le chaos dans ma tête.

Tout est confus, empêtré, embrouillé et je me déteste d'être aussi compliqué. Instable. Décevant.  
Comment j'ai pu proposer un deal que je suis déjà sur le point d'arrêter ? Comment l'expliquer ? Comment vais-je oublier Luffy si tout prend fin aujourd'hui ? Ces questions vont et viennent à me filer la migraine… et j'ai peur. De plus en plus car j'ai beau fermer les yeux, les rouvrir... je ne vois que toi...

Ton sourire gamin, farceur...  
Tes mèches corbeau, courtes et sentant bon l'amande de ton shampoing...  
Tes prunelles chocolat qui me regardent en brillant...  
Luffy... Mon Luffy... Je... Je ne peux pas être dur avec... pour un autre que toi...

Mais je n'ai plus le temps de répondre.  
Plus le temps d'évaluer les choses.  
Plus le temps de penser.

« Shhhhh... »

M'intimant au silence, sa bouche collée à mon oreille, Law pose son pouce sur mes lèvres et les caresse lentement. La pression est forte mais attentionnée, retranscrivant si bien son paradoxe et son ambiguïté que je déglutis, tandis que l'obscurité de la pièce semble se refermer sur moi. Contrairement aux derniers soirs il ne pleut pas, mais un bruit atroce me vrille les tympans, tel le rugissement infernal d'un train lancé à toute vitesse. Et je me sens comme perdu sur les rails, attendant que le monstre de fer ne me passe dessus.

Je veux parler, retarder la montre comme la nuit où nous avons cédé à ce jeu immoral pour la première fois. Je veux trouver des réponses aux questions que je ne m'étais pas posées mais ce ne sont pas des mots qui m'échappent. Sans que je puisse rien y faire, Law fait coulisser sa main jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et frôle mon membre que je sens durcir.

Le reste ne s'explique plus.  
Le reste n'a plus de sens.

Brusquement, la conscience d'être nu dans ses bras me submerge comme une bombe à retardement qui ne s'enclenche que maintenant, alors qu'il est trop tard. Je réalise qu'il me caresse. De plus en plus, ses doigts se referment sur mon intimité et je me mords les lèvres, désorienté, paniqué. Je veux qu'il arrête avant de craquer... avant de crier mais une pression plus forte me fait durcir pour de bon. Les joues en feu je m'agrippe alors à son cou, un réflexe brutal qui rapproche nos corps, plaquant mon érection plus que naissante sur la sienne pleinement érigée... Un désastre.

Dans la seconde je l'entends grogner, le nez dans mes cheveux. Un frisson violent me glace l'échine.  
Je me sens presque convulser. Gémir, suffoquer...  
…je ne peux plus m'en empêcher.

.

Est-ce parce que j'avais pris l'habitude de me toucher moi-même que la sensation est aussi intense ?  
Dire que je n'avais jamais... touché un autre que toi... Comment puis-je m'y habituer ?  
Est-ce que j'en avais besoin, de sexe avec un parfait inconnu ?

Les questions m'encerclent, m'obsèdent mais je les oublie quand il augmente le rythme violemment.

**« Arr... arrête... » **Je m'entends demander, la main sur ma bouche. Désespéré.

« Tu aimes... Ne le cache pas... »

Putain de...

Perdu dans je ne sais quel univers, Law ne fait que susurrer que j'aime ça... et je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Les mouvements de sa main sur moi sont coup à coup si rapides, si frénétiques que j'en perds le souffle. Mais quand ils deviennent affreusement lents, appliqués, je gémis en le serrant plus fort... Catastrophe. Tout est catastrophe.

Mon corps qui tremble, perlé de sueur...  
Sa main qui me tourmente...  
Mes plaintes indécentes que j'étouffe avec honte, les yeux clos...  
Ses grognements féroces, affamés...  
Ma main qu'il guide jusqu'à son propre désir, l'amenant à se refermer sur lui, lui faisant perdre le contrôle...  
Sa façon de me mordre comme une bête à la seconde où je le caresse...  
…à chaque va-et-vient...  
…à chaque attention que je lui porte...

« N'arrête pas... »

Law donne des ordres comme il respire ; désaxé. Et je ne sais que lui obéir.

Mordant mes lèvres, mon autre main serrant son épaule pour ne pas flancher j'augmente la cadence, l'effet se répercutant sur le rythme qu'il m'inflige. L'excitation de plus en plus intenable, je m'entends haleter, happer l'air comme pour ne pas finir asphyxié. J'entends son souffle chahuté, prenant un plaisir de plus en plus fort. Et le mien ne fait que grandir.

Je sens que ça vient... Je vais...

« Viens... »

Non... Je veux tout arrêter... Tout rembobiner mais ses mouvements vont si vite que j'enfonce mon ongles dans sa chair, le faisant jurer à la seconde où il se libère... à la seconde où je me sens partir entre ses doigts... délivré moi aussi. La jouissance est telle que j'en tremble, avant de me laisser aller contre lui, désemparé. Je ne veux garder que cet instant d'oubli... cette vague bestiale qui a noyé mon esprit mais déjà, une amertume atroce s'insinue en moi, étendant ses racines jusque sous ma peau. Le contrecoup arrive bien trop vite. Et sa torture est infernale.

La tête me tournant, je serre le cou de cet homme qui vient de me faire jouir et de jouir avec moi, les mots coincés dans ma gorge. Les pensées se fracassant dans ma tête.  
Que pense-t-il ? Se sent-il aussi coupable que moi ?

Je veux lui demander mais il me bascule sur le sofa, me faisant comprendre que ce n'est pas fini.  
Ça ne l'est pas pour lui. Donc, pas pour moi. Quelle obligation était-ce déjà ?

La tête sur les coussins, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon ventre, ses mains glissant le long de mes cuisses.  
Je sens sa chaleur, son désir à nouveau éveillé... déjà…  
Je ne dois pas le repousser... mais je ne veux pas... quelque chose ne va pas...  
J'ai chaud... mais de plus en plus froid...

**« Law... »**

Je me sens de plus en plus mal…  
Luffy... pour ce qui va suivre...  
...pour ce qui s'est passé...

...pardonne-moi.

.

.

.

_« Hey ! T'as assuré, bravo ! »_

_La tape énergique du parrain de Luffy sur mon épaule me sort de mes pensées et j'accepte avec un immense sourire le verre de cidre mousseux qu'il me tend. Autour de nous, la musique résonne avec entrain et la fête bat son plein dans le petit bar tenu par la ténébreuse Shakky, sa première fan et grande amie._

_Comme tous les ans pour célébrer l'anniversaire de la formation de son groupe, les « Drink &amp; Smile » dont il est le guitariste et chanteur, cette dernière l'accueille dans son établissement pour mettre le feu dans une humeur aussi joviale qu'arrosée. On y boit autant qu'on y chante, on y mange autant qu'on y danse, et on y rit constamment. Un pur moment de détente qui me fait un bien fou. Ici, personne ne se prend la tête. Personne ne se pose de questions. On vit la vie comme une croque une pomme sans arrière-pensée, juste pour savourer et se faire plaisir._

_La plupart des clients sont des habitués, amis de longue date, fans aguerris ou nouveaux venus déjà conquis, mais tous festoient et si Shanks me félicite, c'est parce que Luffy et moi avons relevé son défi de monter en piste pour faire le show, le temps d'une chanson. Un pur instant de magie, du moins pour moi. J'ai adoré chanter en duo avec mon petit prince sur « Le saké de Binks » à m'en péter les cordes vocales, écouter son rire enfantin, me délecter de son regard plein de vie, joyeux de s'amuser avec moi sur cette vieille ritournelle de marin._

_« Merci ! » Je lance donc au roux en buvant une gorgée rafraîchissante. « Tu sais où est Luffy ? »_

_Aussitôt, il se frappe le front d'une main en riant à gorge déployée._

_« Tu peux pas vivre sans lui, hein ? » A son clin d'œil complice, je manque de m'étouffer dans ma boisson. « Pfff... T'es trop marrant Ace ! »_

_« Shanks ! » Je le rabroue. Mais il rit de plus belle. J'ai les joues en mode barbecue._

_Mon amour pour Luffy est un secret. Le plus précieux que j'ai.  
__Pourtant pour lui, c'est un secret de polichinelle percé à jour depuis longtemps._

_A maintes reprises, Shanks m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe de la vraie nature de mes sentiments pour son filleul adoré, mais c'est la première fois -alcool et ambiance aidant je suppose- qu'il y fait référence aussi clairement. Genre partant pour ouvrir un salon discussion sur « mon amour pour son adorable Luffy ». Et bien je passe mon tour._

_J'ai beau être le premier concerné, c'est le sujet le plus difficile pour moi à aborder.  
__Trop complexe. Trop dangereux.  
__Trop... Beaucoup trop pour en parler._

_Malheureusement, celui que mon petit prince considère comme un deuxième père (si ce n'est le premier...) ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Le chanteur amateur de saké est d'humeur à parlementer. Bien ma veine..._

_« J'veux pas parler. »_

_Il sourit comme un idiot._

_« J'ai rien dit. »_

_« T'allais dire j'sais pas quelle connerie... Non merci. »_

_« C'est sûr que rester dans l'ombre comme tu le fais... c'est une belle connerie. »_

_Pardon ?!_

_Piqué à vif dans cette partie de mon amour propre la plus sensible je le fusille du regard sans vergogne cependant qu'il avale une grosse gorgée de bière, l'air presque innocent. _

_« C'est pas une connerie ! » Je m'exclame, cédant malgré moi à son petit jeu. « J'peux pas m'imposer à Luffy ! Il... Il me voit comme un frère et je... »_

_L'œil dur, le roux m'interrompt._

_« Mon filleul ne comprend pas ce qui est trop compliqué, Ace. Tu le sais. Le décryptage des signes et lui, ça fait quatre. Il aime ce qui est direct, clair… alors... il ne pourra pas deviner ce que tu lui caches, même si c'est gros comme une maison. Il se posera des questions, mais ne trouvera pas tout seul. J'sais bien qu't'es pas l'seul à ressentir ça pour lui... et j'sens bien qu'c'est ça qui te fait douter... »_

_Pas le seul à aimer Luffy._

_La flèche qui me saigne le cœur._

_« …mais j'pense que tu n'devrais pas te donner perdant d'avance. »_

_Bon sang… J'veux pas continuer cette discussion...  
__Shanks le sait. Mais il poursuit.  
__Je suis cloué sur place. Au pilori, à l'écouter sans le vouloir._

_« Je sais que tu ne veux pas être en « compétition » avec lui. Je sais bien pourquoi, mais j'vous observe souvent tous les trois et ce que je pense... c'est que la préférence de Lu' est pour toi. C'est vrai, il est toujours avec toi, à rire, à plaisanter alors qu'avec lui, il garde une espèce de distance de sécurité... Il hésite plus... Il a l'air de constamment marcher sur des œufs, de constamment hésiter... comme s'il avait du mal à trouver sa place... »_

_Symptomatique des émois de l'amour...  
__Enfin, on ne peut pas en vouloir à un type qui ne sait garder une femme que trois semaines de ne pas connaître toutes ces subtilités mais..._

…_et s'il avait raison ?_

_Si j'avais une chance, une petite chance que j'ai étouffé tout ce temps... __est-ce que je ne devrais pas la saisir ?_

_Les yeux sur mes tennis, j'admire mes lacets sans les voir, l'esprit vagabond, perdu dans cette possibilité aussi folle qu'inespérée et déjà, j'ai le cœur qui accélère comme une Ferrari sur une ligne droite. Du coin de l'œil, je vois que Shanks s'apprête à me laisser, jugeant sans doute être allé assez loin pour ce soir. Je le retiens d'un geste incertain._

_« Attends... Tu penses que... ce soir je pourrais...? »_

_Oh god... Je déraille sec... __Pourtant, le roux me décoche un sourire emballé._

_« Arrête de tourner autour du pot comme ça ! » M'encourage-t-il en passant un bras sur mes épaules, terminant son verre d'une traite. « Biens sûr qu'tu peux ! On a qu'une vie et la vivre sans regrets, c'est c'qui a d'mieux ! Luffy est sur la terrasse j'crois ! Alors en scelle, gamin ! »_

_« Tu viens aussi ? »_

_« J'irais pisser sous un arbre, vous s'rez seuls... »_

_A cette réplique débile, je lève les yeux au plafond tandis que nous traçons parmi les tables et la foule en direction de la terrasse et du petit jardin. La musique me parvient de si loin alors qu'elle est si proche que je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de tomber dans les vapes. Aussi, j'accueille la brise fraîche du dehors avec bonheur, respirant fort pour me calmer quand Shanks me tire vers la gauche en me montrant un coin du jardin où je reconnais Luffy, appuyé contre un arbre._

_Aussitôt, j'ai le cœur dans les chaussettes.  
__La gorge sèche comme le désert d'Alabasta._ _Mais j'avance.  
__Un pas, puis deux._ _Puis plus rien._

_« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » Demande le roux avant de se tendre, regrettant sans doute de m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici._

_Car Luffy n'est pas seul.  
__Car si la vie mérite d'être vécue sans regrets, je suis arrivé trop tard pour m'en assurer._

_Dos au tronc, mon petit prince a les yeux rivés aux tiens. Il ne sait quoi faire de ses mains.  
__Il gigote beaucoup, fou de te voir alors que tu n'étais pas censé venir.  
__Fou de voir que tu t'es libéré pour lui ; que tu as brisé les codes pour le rejoindre._

_Je le vois souvent ému en ta présence... pourtant ce soir, il y a quelque chose de différent.  
__Une chose que je comprends à la seconde où je le vois avancer vers toi, croisant les doigts dans son dos, l'air maladroit.  
__Je réalise que ce pas que je m'apprêtais à faire vers lui... il est en train de le faire vers toi... et mon cœur s'arrête. _

_Il s'arrête car cette nuit festive sous le ciel radieux, Luffy se déclare avec moi pour témoin.  
__Il se confesse et je vois tes yeux s'agrandir. Tellement stupide, parfois.  
__Tellement naïf de penser que ça pouvait être moi.  
Mais comprenant enfin, le __regard embué de bonheur tu réduis l'espace entre vous, le laissant se jeter dans tes bras._

_« Ace... »_

_La voix désolée de Shanks résonne comme une alerte pour que je m'en aille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais mes yeux restent figés sur la scène qui se déroule sous cet arbre… sur la passion avec laquelle mon petit prince saisit tes joues pour t'embrasser… comme s'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie. N'en pouvant plus, je tourne enfin les talons._

_« Ace... je pensais vraiment... »_

_« Pas moi. » Je lâche en pressant le pas, mordant mes lèvres pour contenir mes larmes. « Je l'ai toujours su... __que ça finirait comme ça. »_

.

Oui, c'est lui que tu as choisi, mon Luffy.  
Alors comment... pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas respecté ta décision ?  
Pourquoi ai-je trahi ta confiance innocente ? Pourquoi l'ai-je trahi lui… ?

Mes pensées brusquement embrouillées, mille images vont et viennent sous mes yeux.

Tes larmes... ces larmes affreuses qui souillaient ton visage ce soir-là... ces larmes qui m'ont poussé à fauter... elles retentissent quelque part et je me sens suffoquer comme si je me noyais dans un lac glacé... un lac d'où émerge un homme à la peau halée, au regard anthracite souligné par des cernes menaçantes... Il… il est accaparé par la boîte étrange que je tiens dans mes mains... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je veux m'enfuir... je n'en peux plus de t'entendre souffrir et cet homme qui s'avance me fait peur...  
Luffy arrête... je t'en supplie...  
…n'approchez pas…

_...arrêtez !_

.

.

.

Migraine.  
Nausée.  
Confusion.

C'est l'âcre mélange qui me secoue quand j'ouvre les yeux sur un plafond décrépi, ce matin.

Le souvenir du cottage prend un temps infini à me revenir, comme si je n'y avais pas été depuis des lustres. Alors qu'au contraire, c'est le monde « extérieur » que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Ce monde où tu es, Luffy.

Posant une main sur mon front, je repousse mes mèches humides de sueur, prenant conscience que je suis allongé sur le sofa du salon, recouvert par une couverture sous laquelle je suis entièrement nu. Une catastrophe.

Je ne veux ni bouger, ni penser, ni rien. Mais l'angoisse me prend à la gorge et je me relève lentement, jetant un œil autour de moi à la recherche d'une présence. En vain. Je suis sûr d'être seul. Law n'est pas ici.

Bordel... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui ?  
J'ai beau forcer pour recoller les morceaux aussi vite que possible, tout un pan de la nuit m'échappe.  
Après avoir joui ensemble... Law m'a allongé sur le canapé mais après... ? Je n'ai en mémoire que toi déclarant ta flamme ce soir-là... que des souvenirs emmêlés... des cauchemars informes... mais aucun souvenir.

Est-ce que j'ai... avec Law ? On a... ?

Les mains tremblantes, je soulève ma protection pour observer mon corps, les suçons se succédant sur mes cuisses achevant de faire dérailler mon cœur. Sérieux... ? Non... Si ? Bon sang... J'ai envie de gueuler, de me cogner la tête contre un mur jusqu'à perdre connaissance et avec un peu de chance tout oublier, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus... c'est que Law ne soit pas là. Et si les choses s'étaient mal passées ? Il m'aurait tué, probablement. Pourtant, et j'ignore pourquoi, son absence ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Je dois le voir.  
Savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Ce qu'on fait maintenant…

Prenant mon courage à deux mains je me lève donc, m'enroulant dans la couverture comme un rouleau de printemps pour fouiller le cottage au cas où. Sans succès, bien évidemment. Attiré par les effluves persistantes d'un café coulé depuis longtemps, j'atterris alors dans la cuisine. Mon esprit est ailleurs mais j'ai soif. Faim, aussi. Et il paraît qu'on réfléchit mieux le ventre plein. Cédant à la tentation, je pique quelques cracottes que je dévore en regardant dehors, me demandant où le brun peut bien être et comment cette journée si différente des autres va tourner. Au vinaigre sans doute... mais je dois savoir. Je ne pourrais pas passer une heure de plus dans le doute. Aussi, me servant dans son mug, j'avale la boisson presque froide avant de récupérer mes vêtements éparpillés çà et là, luttant contre ce pressentiment qui me serre les tripes.

_Tu cours droit à ta perte._

Je ne veux pas l'entendre.

.

Marchant rapidement dans les bois, il me semble que la forêt est sombre, inquiétante aujourd'hui, et ce même s'il fait beau. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, un de ces chauds soleils d'automne... mais tout paraît froid. Instinctivement, j'ai pris la direction du lac, me disant qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, Law n'est certainement pas allé au village. Tout ce qu'il doit vouloir c'est se rapprocher de Corazon et cet endroit semble avoir une signification particulière pour lui. Est-ce qu'il se sent coupable ? Est-ce qu'il a le cœur glacé comme moi ? Certainement que oui... et c'est pour ça qu'il est parti.

Mais dans ce cas... comment je compte atténuer les choses ? Est-ce que c'est seulement possible ?  
Law va juste exploser de rage en me voyant... et ça va finir en coups et en sang versé.  
Est-ce que je ne devrais pas rentrer ?

Mes pas sont incertains tant je me sens perdu, consumé par mes pensées contradictoires. _Le souvenir de Luffy déclarant sa flamme et toi l'accueillant dans tes bras... Moi me laissant aller avec Law pour oublier... Mes interminables peurs... Ma culpabilité grandissante... Mes chapelets de cauchemars... _Mais je continue d'avancer quand tout se fige.

Je m'arrête d'un trait.

.

A quelques mètres devant moi, Law avance parmi les arbres en direction du cottage. Dans "ma" direction, et en une seconde, j'ai les jambes comme du coton. Même de loin, je reconnais sa tête de psychopathe des très mauvais jours, une impression qui grandit au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche.

Les mains enfouies dans les poches de son sweat dont la capuche est rabattue, il trace sans la moindre hésitation, si peu perturbé par ma présence que je me demande s'il m'a vu. Mais la distance se réduisant à vue d'œil je n'en doute plus. Il sait que je suis là. Suis-je l'obstacle sur sa route ou la personne qu'il cherchait ? L'un comme l'autre m'effraient et je sens mon cœur frémir sous la tension, mon corps refusant de bouger tandis qu'il approche.

De plus en plus, ses prunelles orageuses prennent forme, ses pas résonnant parmi les feuilles mortes quand il passe à côté de moi comme si de n'était… dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Il ne m'a seulement évité...  
…c'est comme si je n'existais pas.

.

**_« Les gens passent à côté de toi sans te voir, maudit déchet ! »_**

.

Non... Pas les réflexions de mon "père"... Tout mais pas ça…

Secouant la tête, je les chasse au fin fond de mon esprit avant de me retourner, observant incrédule sa silhouette qui s'éloigne sans le moindre regret. A croire qu'on n'a pas... mais on l'a fait ! Il ne peut pas faire l'autruche comme ça ! C'est pire que tout ! Je le poursuis donc, l'intimant de stopper sa marche pour m'écouter. Sans résultat.

« 'TAIN ! » Je clame en le talonnant alors que nous passons un chêne rongé de mousse. « MAIS ATTENDS ! »

C'en est trop pour moi.

Crevant la distance je saisis son bras et le force à se tourner, luttant pour ne pas faillir face aux ténèbres de son regard, à la limite comme jamais. Mais c'est aussi mon cas, alors qu'il n'espère pas m'intimider avec ça.

« J'T'AI DIT D'ATTENDRE ! T'AS PAS ENVIE D'ME VOIR ? BEN DÉSOLÉ ! MOI J'AI BESOIN D'SAVOIR... FAUT QU'JE SACHE C'QUI S'EST PASSE ! » Je crie tandis qu'une lueur d'interrogation traverse ses orbes grises. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et son putain de silence est un calvaire. « MAIS PARLE ! ON L'A FAIT ? C'EST POUR CA QU'T'ES FURIEUX COMME CA ?! J'ME SENS MAL MOI AUSSI ! J'AI QU'LUFFY DANS LA TÈTE DEPUIS MON RÉVEIL... MAIS JE... »

« Ta gueule, Portgas ! »

« TA GUEULE TOI-MÊME ! DE QUEL DROIT TU... »

Hélas, mon rugissement meurt étouffé par la main qu'il plaque brutalement sur ma bouche en repoussant ma poigne, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Casse-toi. Tout de suite. »

La colère me brûlant, je ne réfléchis plus. Mes dents s'enfoncent dans sa peau et je mords aussi fort que possible, déchargeant toute ma frustration, toute mon envie de lui faire payer de me traiter comme une merde après m'avoir utilisé cette nuit. Et ça fait son petit effet. Law se détache sèchement, sa main salement entamée, sa fureur sur le point d'exploser.

« Quoi ? Tu supportes pas une p'tite morsure après tout c'que tu m'as fait ?! » Je le provoque, attisant la tempête. « J'm'en fous qu'tu veuilles pas m'voir ! On peut pas faire comme si rien c'était passé ! J'me souviens qu'on a... joui tous les deux... » Je confesse en fuyant son regard. « ...mais après... j'ai plus d'souvenir de c'qui s'est passé... et j'ai besoin de savoir ! »

A ces mots, je croise à nouveaux ses prunelles, surprenant encore cet étonnement. Mais il est vite remplacé par une sorte d'amertume mêlée de résignation quand il affirme enfin :

« Il s'est rien passé, Portgas. C'est pas allé plus loin. »

.

Les yeux écarquillés, je tente de donner du sens à l'annonce de Law cependant qu'il semble en proie à un énervement de plus en plus difficile à canaliser. Alors, nous n'avons pas couché... Est-ce que je l'ai... je l'ai repoussé ?!

« Je... »

« T'es tombé dans les pommes... » Siffle-t-il. « Mais même sans ça... j'allais tout arrêter. »

« Tu... Tu déconnes ? »

Non mais... j'ai fait QUOI ?!

C'est vrai que lorsque j'étais allongé je me suis senti bizarre... mais de là à... putain de honte...

Les joues en feu, je ne sais pas où regarder mais le brun redevient vite mon centre d'attention tant il semble être en train de perdre les pédales... de péter un plomb, son emportement me pétrifiant sur place. Sans crier gare, il va et vient entre deux arbres d'un pas vif, furieux. Sa tension est palpable, ses gestes nerveux. Il a l'air de se parler à lui-même. De s'insurger contre quelqu'un, quelque chose… tellement que je commence à flipper.

« Traf... ? »

Je n'ose même plus l'appeler par son prénom, et c'est à peine s'il m'entend. Ne le supportant plus, je fais un pas vers lui quand il écrase son poing contre un tronc, presque désespéré. Mon esprit se vide aussitôt.

« JE SUIS FOU PUTAIN ! J'AVAIS PRIS MA DÉCISION ! » Rugit-il, sa voix furibonde résonnant dans les bois. « J'AVAIS DÉCIDÉ D'ARRÊTER ! MAIS IL FALLAIT QU'TU VIENNES ! IL FAUT **TOUJOURS** QUE TU VIENNES ! C'EST PLUS FORT QUE TOI ! **J'VOULAIS PAS UTILISER CA BORDEL** **!** TOUT EST D'TA FAUTE ! LA TIENNE ! »

Hors de lui, Law me rejoint et empoigne mes épaules, serrant si fort que je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pourtant en croisant ses yeux, je sens qu'il lutte contre lui-même, un combat intérieur féroce que mon apparition semble avoir influé d'une quelconque manière dans un sens qu'il accepte très mal.

Law veut tout arrêter. Sûrement parce qu'il se sent coupable vis-à-vis de Corazon.  
Cette confrontation… c'est le moment où jamais pour moi de reprendre un chemin droit, loin de toute immoralité.  
Loin de cette folie que j'ai initiée.

A cet instant précis, je peux revenir en arrière. Lui aussi.

J'ignore combien de temps passe ainsi, tous deux conscients de cette réalité.  
Je suis persuadé qu'il ne laissera pas filer cette porte de sortie.  
La peur de ne pas pouvoir oublier Luffy me saisit. Que faire... ?

« Trafalgar... » Je souffle, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « On fait quoi...? »

Finalement voilà... je vais le laisser décider pour moi, ce qu'il fait en harponnant mon bras tel un prédateur. Ses perles d'orages sont aussi menaçantes que belles et je me laisse happer par leurs nuances en attendant qu'il mette un terme à ce qui n'aura été qu'une jouissance d'un soir. Mais il semble me tirer vers l'avant comme si nous allions partir, ce que je ne comprends pas.

« Traf… ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tu viens avec moi. » Ordonne-t-il alors, cédant à une obscure folie. « Je suis aussi cinglé que toi bordel… mais je vais rendre cette illusion parfaite. »

.

.

_« __L'homme, dans la vie, ne peut plus revenir à son point de départ. Chaque pas qu'il fait est définitif.  
__S'il s'est trompé, s'il s'est engagé sur la route fatale, tant pis... __»  
_Emile Gaboriau, _La pêche en eau trouble_, 1875.

.

* * *

**_Réponse à Alex_ : Hello toi ! Bienvenue au cottage ! Je te remercie de tous ces compliments c'est vraiment super gentil ! Je suis ravie que le côté un peu « glauque » et « détruit » des personnes te plaise. Tu n'as pas eu à attendre 3 mois x) j'espère que la suite t'a plu et que ça continuera avec les prochains ! Un gros merci pour me suivre et m'avoir laissé cette review !**

* * *

**Voilou pour ce chapitre ! x) *cours dans la forêt pour éviter les fourches* j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :) **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, c'est un bonheur de partager avec vous ! *_* **

**En vous remerciant encore de me lire, **

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux. **


	18. est brûlé par la tempête

**Saaaalut ! ;) J'espère que vous allez bien ! **

**Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite à toutes (et tous) une Très Bonne Année 2016 ! ****Santé, plein de bonheur (et de super chapitres/épisodes de One Piece XD) pour cette nouvelle année ! :)**

**Ce chapitre 18 s'est fait beaucoup attendre et je m'en excuse... mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Gomen ! Mais le voilà ! Je devais le publier mardi prochain mais ayant pu le relire aujourd'hui je ne tarde pas plus x) Bon... que dire... c'est mon premier "quelque chose d'acidulé que beaucoup attendent depuis un petit moment" alors... je pars me cacher ! x) Non, sérieusement, j'espère avoir sauvé les meubles et qu'il vous plaira ! *gros, gros stress***

**Je rappelle les termes de la fiction : ****Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama ! Et hum... LEMON /!/**

**Je remercie encore tout(es) mes lectrices/lecteurs, tout spécialement les nouvelles venues : Arya39, Yuto Aoki, Charlene 916, Yuri-yo et chachouchi ! Merci de me suivre et bienvenue au cottage ! :)**

**Je ne tarde pas plus et vous souhaite à tou(te)s une Très Bonne Lecture !**

.

.

* * *

**18**

**...est brûlé par la tempête.**

* * *

.

.

.

_« Il ne faut pas regarder le gouffre  
__car il y a au fond un charme inexplicable qui nous attire.__»  
_Gustave Flaubert, _Correspondance, à Ernest Chevalier,_ 21 avril 1840.

_._

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Je suis fou.

Cinglé, timbré, malade. C'est un fait avéré à présent.

Il y avait ce gouffre béant sous mes pieds et à force de l'observer, de scruter ses yeux trop sombres, j'ai fini par me laisser entraîner dans une chute que je ne veux plus arrêter. Un comble. Mais c'est ainsi.

Traçant à travers les arbres, la main d'Ace fermement serrée dans la mienne, je sens des sueurs froides courir le long de mon dos alors que je crève de chaud. Paradoxe pourri. Gamin insupportable, aussi. Dire que je m'étais décidé à tirer un trait sur cette histoire sans queue ni tête… Mais voir Ace est comme faire face à un miroir projetant mon désir, mon besoin de revivre cette sensation à la fois baume et poison… et j'ai tranché.

Peu m'importe d'être empoisonné.

Après tout, c'est pour revivre mes souvenirs le plus intensément que je suis venu ici, au plus près de ce lac. J'ai moi-même jeté les dés de mon destin en remettant les pieds à _City 44, _en choisissant d'habiter ce cottage haï de tous, en offrant une chance à Ace par attrait pour Shakespeare. Alors merde. J'ai trop besoin de _toi_ pour raisonner, pour combattre la pagaille dans ma tête. Je veux cette illusion, ces ténèbres qui me permettent de te caresser, de…

« Où on va ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Derrière moi, la voix troublée du gamin est emportée par la brise tandis que nous filons vers le cottage sans nous arrêter. Je ne compte pas répondre, mais il enchaîne sur un autre sujet, gêné comme si nous étions face à face.

« C'que t'as dit tout à l'heure... que j'ai perdu...hum... connaissance... je... c'est vrai ? »

Tss… Imbécile.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Law fait claquer sa langue sans dire un mot, ce qui est pire.

C'est pour _ça_ qu'il voulait tout arrêter ? Parce que j'ai pas été _à la hauteur_ ?

Je veux lui demander mais le cottage apparaît au loin et mille questions se pressent dans mon esprit. Au même moment, sa main comprime la mienne et il accélère le pas, cédant à cette urgence angoissante que j'avais ressenti hier soir.

Est-ce que... qu'il veut... qu'on va... ? A cette heure ?! Là, maintenant ?!

A en juger par son empressement je dirais qu'oui, mais la situation est trop confuse... J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé... pourquoi il ne voulait plus... pourquoi il a changé d'avis... Je suis trop paumé, là… Bon sang !

« …attends ! »

« Quoi ? »

Sa voix est glaciale. Agressive.

Tandis que nous nous approchons de plus en plus de l'habitation, je m'efforce de trouver quelque chose à dire ou à faire qui puisse calmer le jeu ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais rien. J'ai la tête vide, bourdonnante. Je n'arrive pas à assembler mes idées et mes émotions s'enchevêtrent comme les wagons d'un train s'écrasant les uns contre les autres.

Malgré le soleil chaud et éblouissant, la brise me griffe la peau quand nous dépassons le muret de pierre à moitié démoli. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser que nous forçons à nouveau le pas, la porte s'ouvrant en un éclair sur les murs du salon. Dans la seconde, notre égarement mutuel de cette nuit me revient et mes joues s'embrasent, cependant que le battant claque derrière moi comme un signal menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? »

Laissant ma lamentable question sans réponse, Law me fait face avec gravité, ses yeux de perle cerclés de cernes démesurés, comme si cette nuit avait été une éternité sans dormir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est ma faute, parce que j'ai bêtement perdu connaissance au moment... le plus crucial... et je ne sais pas quoi dire pour ma défense. Lorsqu'il respire un grand coup, massant son front d'un geste agacé je crains le pire mais déjà, il m'entraîne à sa suite dans l'escalier, le bois grinçant comme s'il allait craquer. Et sans surprise, c'est mon corps qui craque, pétrifié jusqu'aux os quand nous foulons le parquet de la chambre, mes doutes sur ses intentions entièrement levés.

Autour de moi, les murs n'ont en rien changé. Ce les mêmes murs nus, vieillis et poussiéreux que je connais. Pourtant, la pièce me paraît étrangère, froide et étouffante comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'air. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un ailleurs inconnu et je peine à refouler ma crainte, la lueur de déraison dansant dans les prunelles de Law ne m'aidant pas. Lorsqu'il s'approche, silencieux comme la mort, je trouve enfin la force de parler, la tension devenant intenable.

« Attends ! Je... Tu voulais arrêter... pourquoi t'as changé d'avis ? C'est quoi _créer l'illusion parfaite_ ? J'ai besoin d'un minimum d'explications pour te suivre dans ton délire... ! »

« _Mon_... délire ? » S'étouffe-t-il presque. « Non non non, Portgas. C'est **ton **idée. C'est **toi **qui a enclenché tout ça, alors n'essaye pas de me foutre ta merde sur le dos ! »

Un ton dur, désagréable.

Je lutte pour ne pas répondre et envenimer les choses.

« Je sais... mais... »

« L'illusion a un défaut. » Crache-t-il alors. « Même si t'étais pas tombé dans les vapes à cause de je-ne-sais-quoi, j'aurais tout stoppé. Il y avait un rouage défaillant, capable de tout faire foirer. »

De longues minutes s'égrènent avant que j'ai la force de demander.

« Quel défaut ? »

A nouveau, le silence.

Un long et insupportable flottement qu'il brise en se frottant nerveusement le front avant de rejoindre la commode, ouvrant un tiroir pour en sortir son coffret. Je perds aussitôt pied, les mains de plus en plus moites lorsqu'il soulève le couvercle, dévoilant les trois petits sacs en velours qu'il contient. Le premier, le seul que j'ai eu l'audace et la curiosité d'ouvrir renferme le caméscope. J'ignore ce que cachent les deux autres mais contre toute attente, c'est l'un d'eux qu'il saisit.

Son geste est lent, hésitant et il reste plusieurs secondes en suspens avant de refermer le coffre et de se tourner vers moi. Une pression intense s'abat alors sur mes épaules, comme si nous allions passer un cap aussi irrémédiable que périlleux. Comme si je m'apprêtais à comprendre à quel point ceci n'est « pas un jeu ». Ma crainte revient au galop.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. L'illusion avait un défaut qui pouvait tout briser. » Souffle-t-il en s'approchant.

Tel un ciel d'ouragan, ses iris s'emparent des miennes lorsqu'il se colle à moi, glissant un bras autour de ma taille avant de se pencher jusqu'à mon cou, son nez contre ma peau.

« Un défaut que je vais corriger. »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Je dois avouer qu'hier, ce grain de sable dans l'engrenage m'a dérouté au point de vouloir frapper Ace et ce, même s'il ne peut rien y faire. Du coup, c'est pas plus mal qu'il se soit bêtement évanoui. Et à présent que je suis de nouveau confronté à ce détail qui fait toute la différence, je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence. J'aurais regretté de l'avoir battu pour une chose qui fait partie de lui et qu'il ne pourra jamais changer. D'autant...

« C'était quoi… ce défaut ? »

… qu'en dehors du fait que ça compromet l'illusion, ce n'est pas déplaisant.

« Toi. »

Sans pitié, j'apprécie de le sentir se tendre avant d'ajouter.

« Ton odeur, pour être précis. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me suis découvert un attrait pour les moments où cette tête brûlée s'agite et perd ses moyens, mais cette fois, le résultat n'est pas celui escompté. D'un geste brusque il s'écarte de moi, exigeant de savoir ce que j'entends par là. Loin du gamin hésitant d'il y a quelques secondes, je le sens farouche, agressif comme jamais.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi perturbant puisque chaque être humain est unique, mais l'odeur de ta peau et la sienne sont trop différentes. Ça ne m'aide pas à y croire. Voilà c'que je veux dire. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« C'est - »

De toute évidence, son excès de colère n'était pas justifié car il se mord les lèvres brusquement, le regard fuyant. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Une part de moi veut percer ce mystère mais j'ai d'autres priorités. Serrant plus fort l'objet sorti du coffre, je sens la culpabilité me trouer le cœur. Bordel…

Je ne voulais pas m'en servir.  
Tu le sais, _mon ange._

J'avais décidé de ne surtout pas le détourner.  
Encore moins pour alimenter cette folie.

Mais ce foutu gamin est apparu... et tout a capoté.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une illusion pareille. Aussi proche de vivre un tel rêve éveillé.  
Et il ne manque qu'un minuscule détail... pour que ce soit parfait.

« Portgas. »

Je romps la distance entre nous d'un pas.

« On ne reviendra pas en arrière. »

Autrement dit, je ne veux aucun scrupule de dernière minute.  
Aucun remords sorti de derrière les fagots.  
Aucune opposition.

Fort heureusement, il acquiesce.

Un faible rictus m'échappe alors, ses orbes charbons m'interrogeant quand je glisse l'objet entre ses mains. Je devine aussitôt qu'il veut parler, m'assaillir de mille questions que je préfère taire.

« Chut. » J'ordonne en m'écartant. « Fais le nécessaire, c'est tout. Et ferme les volets. »

Sans rien ajouter je gagne la porte, l'abandonnant dans cette pièce où je l'ai surpris à se faire plaisir ou souffrir, je ne sais pas vraiment. La seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est qu'il souhaite se libérer de ce cercle vicieux tout comme je souhaite anesthésier ce vide, cette impression d'avoir été cassé quand tu es parti.

Au final, nous voulons tous les deux quelque chose…

« Cinq minutes. » J'annonce, refermant la porte sur ce compte-à-rebours.

…et il est temps de savoir si nous pouvons l'obtenir.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Cinq minutes.

On dirait le temps qu'il me reste pour faire mes prières... et c'est... c'est bien trop peu !

Mon cœur jouant les saltimbanques, je pose une main sur mon torse pour m'enjoindre au calme, en vain. Encore dissimulé dans son velours, l'objet mystérieux m'intrigue autant qu'il m'inquiète. Le regard de Law était tellement sombre en me le confiant qu'une part de moi refuse en bloc de le découvrir. Mais je n'ai que cinq minutes… Bon sang !

Maladroitement, mes doigts s'attaquent au nœud de la petite bourse et le délient. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle lent, je sens alors le froid du verre dans ma main. Mon sang se glace tandis que je contemple le travail d'orfèvre opéré pour le façonner ainsi, en ce cœur pourpre alvéolé et lumineux. Un flacon aussi somptueux qu'un bijou qui semble avoir été créé pour _lui_, comme en atteste son nom en dorures princières.

.

« _Heart Majesty »_

.

Nul doute que c'est _le sien_,  
le parfum de Corazon...

Mais qu'est-ce que Law veut ?! Que je le porte ? C'est de la folie ! Je ne peux pas... aller aussi loin... ! Le simple fait de tenir ce flacon me fait paniquer ! Cinq minutes... les cinq minutes sont-elles passées ?

4

Ne sachant que faire, mes jambes m'entraînent dans un aller-et-retour nerveux, désespéré entre ma position et la fenêtre que je dois fermer. Aussitôt, les rayons du jour m'aveuglent. Je suis tellement à l'ouest qu'ils me paraissent venir d'un autre univers, loin de la démence qui grandit dans cette chambre...

.

« _...te ramener Corazon. _»

.

…et que j'ai moi-même engendrée,  
car ces mots sont les miens.

C'est moi qui l'ai proposé.  
Moi qui ai insisté, supplié, joué jusqu'à nous brûler.  
Si je veux oublier, lui veut se souvenir… c'est ainsi. Je dois me décider.

Serrant le flacon plus fort je reviens vers la fenêtre, affrontant l'éclat du soleil avant de rabattre les volets. La pièce est alors plongée dans une pénombre incomplète, de minces filets de lumière perçant à travers les lames endommagées cependant que je reste debout dans ce silence angoissant, redoutant le moindre bruit, le moindre grincement qui signifierait que le temps est écoulé. J'ai beau savoir ce que je dois faire, mon esprit et mon corps sont comme déconnectés, m'empêchant de réagir.

3

Pour autant, la course du temps ne peut être suspendue. Ni par mes scrupules, mes doutes ou ma culpabilité, ni par ma peur grandissante des conséquences. C'est pourquoi mes doigts soulèvent la partie haute du cœur, dévoilant un pulvérisateur doré sur lequel je m'attarde, confus comme jamais.

2

Bordel… M'exhortant à ne pas réfléchir, je rapproche la fiole du dos de ma main. Un instant plus tard, la fraîcheur du liquide recouvre ma peau et je découvre _son_ parfum. Des notes boisées, florales mais masculines. Gardénia et cédrat, sensualité et fraîcheur mêlés sur la peau de cet homme qui le faisait chavirer. Je ne pouvais pas tenir la comparaison, c'est évident… La gorge serrée, je porte donc la fiole à mon cou, l'envoûtant arôme m'enveloppant comme pour effacer mon identité.

1

Le parfum posé sur la commode je reste alors immobile, réalisant à peine ce que je viens de faire. Mon cœur et ma tête sont désaxés, tellement que ma vie entière se jette sous mes yeux comme un cauchemar vivant.

Mon Luffy... le fait que tu ne m'aies pas choisi… la façon dont le destin s'est joué de nous... la façon dont j'ai fini par te blesser, par tout démolir dans ta vie comme dans la mienne... et cette forêt... tout ce qu'il se passe ici... tout ce à quoi je ne dois surtout pas penser... mais cette vérité monstrueuse cogne dans ma tête et je reviens sur mes pas, les mains crispées sur mes mèches, fermant les yeux pour tenter de la chasser au loin. Au même moment, un bruit sourd retentit.

0

D'un coup sec, me sortant de ma turbulence intérieure, la porte s'ouvre en grinçant sur un Law débarrassé de son bonnet, aux yeux bandés et au calme apparent qui n'en est rien. Car ce n'est plus un homme…

…c'est une tempête qui s'avance.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Bon sang... Ces cinq minutes étaient insupportables.

Cinq foutues minutes à me demander si Ace n'allait pas déguerpir comme un lièvre effarouché, si cette folie n'allait pas s'autodétruire avant même d'avoir commencé. Mille pensées se sont entrechoquées dans ma tête, mille amertumes ont noyé mon palais. Ma conscience a hurlé au scandale, à l'hérésie, au péché impardonnable, ce que je sais. Pourtant, j'ai franchi le pas me séparant de la porte comme poussé par un réflexe animal impossible à refréner. Sans aucune hésitation. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Et maintenant c'est pire. Pire encore. _Ton_parfum m'emprisonne et je le respire profondément, le laissant dompter mes sens, me rendre fou à lier.

Je veux _te_ toucher. Vite.

Je suis tellement pressé, affamé que ne pas savoir où_ tu _es m'énerve. Je déteste l'idée que _tu _t'amuses à jouer avec mes nerfs. Pas là. Pas maintenant. Fendant l'air, mes mains _te _cherchent et je bouillonne quand _tes_ doigts se glissent entre les miens, m'offrant enfin un contact dans cette chaleur étouffante. _Ta _peau est tiède, accueillante et je cède, m'approchant pour _te _sentir plus fort, nichant mon nez contre _ton_ cou, me collant à _toi_ pour t'asphyxier désespérément.

_Ton_ parfum..._ Ta_ présence…  
Plus j'y pense, plus j'ai le corps en feu.  
L'esprit hors service.

« Cora-san... »

Je ne peux plus le supporter.

Murmurant _ton _nom, mes dents marquent _ta_ chair et _ta_ main se crispe dans la mienne tandis que l'autre agrippe mon épaule, agitée. Désemparée. Il n'en faut pas plus pour me faire sombrer. Mes lèvres prennent possession de _ton_ cou avec fureur, savourant _ton_ arôme avant que je me détache pour soulever _ton_ T-shirt. _Tu _sens si bon que je mordille _ton_ épaule, _t'_arrachant des tressaillements qui me font perdre le nord. Dans la seconde, _ton_ jean rejoint le sol, _te_ laissant presque entièrement nu, offert pour moi. Des frissons me lacèrent l'échine. Mon cœur déraille.

Je _te _désire tellement que je me sens partir, de moins en moins capable de mesurer l'ampleur de mes actes, de différencier l'attention d'une ardeur trop prononcée. Je crains de devenir une brute et de déraper, de me comporter moins comme un homme que comme un animal mais je ne peux plus rien évaluer.

**« Law... »**

_Ta_ voix confuse, _tes_ gestes incertains, tout en _toi_ me touche et je ne peux que couler en _t'_entraînant avec moi. Alors tombons, tombons ensemble _mon ange_... Tombons dans cet abîme d'envie et de déchéance… Tout à mes pensées, je manque de sourire quand _tes_ jambes heurtent le rebord du lit sur lequel _tu_ chutes, réprimant un hoquet de surprise lorsque je _te_ surplombe pour _t'_aimer comme il se doit.

« _T'_es avec moi... » Je souffle alors en caressant _tes_ lèvres. « On est ensemble... Tout va bien... »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Tout va bien ? Ici, là maintenant ? Oh non, non, non et non ! C'est plutôt « rien ne va plus », mais alors plus du tout ! Le chaos... c'est le chaos partout. Dans ma tête qui ne sait plus penser, dans mon corps qui crève de chaud, encore plus quand j'atterris sur le lit dans un concert de ressorts auquel il contribue en me rejoignant, si vite qu'un battement de cils suffit à le faire apparaître au-dessus de moi. Le matelas se creuse où il prend appui, sa voix grave et impatiente enjoignant Corazon de ne pas s'inquiéter... mais j'peux pas...

J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle que sa bouche m'effleure, parsemant mon ventre de baisers lascifs qui me font trembler… et c'est insoutenable car si Law est possédé par ses souvenirs, à l'abri de la réalité derrière le bandeau qui recouvre ses yeux, ce n'est pas mon cas. Dans la pénombre, je distingue chacun de ses mouvements, chaque facette de cet orage désastreux dans lequel il me plonge, mon corps se courbant quand ses lèvres se posent sur mon nombril, me donnant envie d'arrêter sans vraiment le vouloir... Une catastrophe.

Je devrais être réceptif, jouer _son_ rôle aussi bien que possible... mais le souvenir de ses doigts glacés sur ma peau la nuit dernière... de sa main se refermant sur mon intimité fait bourdonner mes oreilles. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, encore moins quand sa langue prend le relais, chaude et impétueuse. Je la sens glisser sur ma chair, des frissons me griffant le dos comme une décharge électrique à laquelle je réponds en agrippant ses mèches. Je veux lui faire mal... mais ça le fait sourire... un putain de rictus sadique se forme contre mon flanc tandis que ses mains...

**« Arhh... »**

_« Arrêtes… »_

C'est ce que je voulais dire mais rien n'est sorti et je me mords les lèvres en serrant ses épis noirs, les triturant de frustration avec pourtant, l'étrange plaisir de pouvoir les toucher sans être rejeté comme au lac. Un miracle dû au fait qu'il se croit avec Corazon et dont je profite pour le faire souffrir, ce qu'il me rend en mordant mon ventre, aspirant ma peau jusqu'à la marquer, une nouvelle vague de frémissements me laissant sans voix.

Désarçonné comme la nuit dernière, je sens ses mains s'emparer de mon boxer, le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes et je ferme les yeux, mort de honte, mon cœur battant comme un tambour déréglé. J'ai chaud, affreusement chaud mais des sueurs froides me gèlent les os, mon souffle coupé quand je sens ses doigts, longs et glacés épouser ma longueur, la réveillant presque aussitôt. C'est... Bon sang… Comment j'peux être aussi... céder aussi facilement... ?! Mais c'est comme hier, j'peux rien contrôler. Je sens mon corps répondre à ses avances... mes cuisses qui se laissent caresser, écarter pour lui faire de la place... mon torse qui se lève et s'abaisse de plus en plus vite tant ma respiration est saccadée... J'ai beau mordre mon poing de toutes mes forces, j'étouffe pas le quart de c'que je voudrais et Law sourit contre mon cou tandis que sa main s'applique à me faire perdre conscience. Une torture...

Il va vite, si vite que ma chaleur explose, mon corps se tend et je cherche à le repousser, mes mains moites et tremblantes empoignant ses mèches, en vain. Je m'entends gémir, étouffant maladroitement mes cris à la merci de ses mouvements... tellement lamentable qu'un poids énorme m'écrase le cœur. Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Est-ce que j'avais besoin de ça ? Je voudrais pouvoir dissocier ma raison, mes émotions de mon corps mais c'est impossible. Ses lèvres qui recouvrent mon torse de baisers possessifs, ses morsures lentes et brûlantes descendant le long de mes obliques me font frémir, des milliers de picotements électriques striant ma peau.

Les yeux fermés je refuse de nous voir, de mettre une image sur ce qui est entrain de se passer tant je me sens ridicule à chaque soupir, à chaque supplique où je murmure son nom avec _cette _voix, nous enfonçant davantage dans cet abîme de déchéance. Mais le mal est là... dans ce foutu plaisir qu'il me donne et qu'il semble partager tant ses respirations sont chaudes, tant il grogne contre mon aine, sa langue épousant ma chair lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, vaincu par une ultime pression sur mon intimité. Bordel non... ! Une vague de frissons me prend tout entier et je me cambre violemment, me libérant sous ses doigts, une gène affreuse me faisant rabattre mes paupières, les poings serrés, la chaleur de mon corps me montant à la tête. Merde... Qu'est-ce qu'on...

« Cora... »

Oh my... Sa voix est si grave que j'en tressaille un pur grondement de plaisir qui fait cramer mes joues qu'il caresse alors de deux doigts, le contact de sa peau fraîche me faisant un bien fou. Bon sang... Corazon avait un amant si paradoxal... à la fois dangereux et aimant... sans pitié et attentionné... Est-ce que c'est ça, l'amour quand il est partagé ? Je ne le saurais jamais et à cette pensée, l'image souriante de Luffy perce à travers mes ténèbres, retournant tout à l'intérieur de moi. Brusquement, la proximité de Law devient dérangeante en dépit de ce que nous avons décidé. Je ne suis plus certain de vouloir continuer, plus certain d'en avoir la force quand il me susurre à l'oreille avant de la mordiller.

« Tu m'rends cinglé... J'peux plus attendre... Toi non plus, je l'sais... »

.

.

Quand a-t-il ôté ses vêtements ?  
Quand m'a-t-il retourné sur le ventre ?  
Quand sa peau a-t-elle commencé à recouvrir la mienne ?  
Quand ses mains ont-elles pris d'assaut mon corps pour me caresser ?

**« Nan... »**

« Quel vilain mensonge... »

Je l'ignore mais je ne mens pas... Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Il a commencé par effleurer mes hanches comme si je pouvais me briser, si tendrement que je n'ai pas protesté. Est-ce qu'être touché ainsi me faisait envie ? Je l'ai laissé faire même sans m'en rendre compte, savourant la dextérité de ses mains, frissonnant à chaque arabesque dessinée sur ma peau et oui... ses caresses sont divines. A la fois intenses et cruelles, entre le frôlement et la griffure et j'ai aimé les sentir... j'ai aimé jusqu'à ce qu'elles glissent sur mes fesses et qu'il soulève mon bassin, me faisant ouvrir des yeux désaxés, paniqués.

**« Law ? »**

« Hmm~ ? »

**« Ahhh... Attends... »**

Les yeux posés sur la tête du lit, je réalise à quel point je l'ai laissé jouer avec moi. Le drap est complètement froissé tant je m'y suis accroché quand il me touchait, et cet oreiller en-dessous de moi que je serrais quand il s'amusait avec mes hanches... mais la suite... je peux pas. J'ai vécu ça qu'avec Luffy et pas... pas comme ça... c'est moi qui... et c'était Luffy... J'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon, même si par la suite le destin en a fait l'un des pires souvenirs de mon existence... mais là...

Sans le repousser, je m'efforce de prendre les commandes pour lui donner envie d'autre chose et inverse tant bien que mal nos positions, me retrouvant de nouveau sur le dos, le brun au-dessus de moi, haletant et un brin perturbé, je le sens. Je fais alors l'impensable en l'attirant vers moi, évitant ses lèvres pour croquer son cou si cela peut me faire gagner du temps. Et la sensation est meilleure que je l'aurais pensé.

Law a la peau tiède, contrairement à ses mains qui sont toujours froides. Une peau ferme, agréable à toucher et imprégnée de ce parfum corsé qui me fait apprécier mon initiative. Je la réitère donc en le mordant sans égard, vengeant ma chair déjà bien attaquée, savourant de l'entendre tiquer, grogner de plaisir comme un fauve affamé. Mener la barque face à lui, toujours si autoritaire et agaçant est un plaisir auquel je succombe, glissant une main dans ses mèches et mordillant sa mâchoire, lui arrachant un soupir impatient.

« Cora-san... à quoi tu joues ? »

**« …t'rendre cinglé... »**

Il l'a dit lui-même. Je ne prends pas de risque à lui ressortir, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est ce que je pensais mais dans la seconde, Law se soustrait à mon étreinte, un rictus inquiétant se dessinant sur ses lèvres interdites, ses doigts glacés glissant sur mon ventre en une caresse avide, exaltée.

« Dans ce cas _mon ange_... » Souffle-t-il en se rapprochant. « Laisses-moi t'en faire assumer les conséquences... »

J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il se redresse, soulevant mon bassin et mes jambes, les plaçant de part et d'autre de lui, mon cœur cognant dans ma poitrine comme s'il voulait se détacher et foutre le camp. Ma tête est vide, plus encore lorsqu'il se baisse vers moi, glissant son index dans sa bouche avant de frôler mon entrée et de la caresser lentement, ce contact me courbant le corps comme un coup de fouet brûlant.

**« Aaahh... Att... »**

« T'es tellement réceptif... Tu veux m'tuer, c'est pas possible... »

**« Je... »**

En un instant, mes mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge et je ferme les yeux, les dents serrées, étouffant un cri en sentant un de ses doigts entrer en moi, soumettant mon corps, me crispant complètement tandis qu'il se retire pour revenir aussitôt, pressé de m'habituer à sa présence. Il embrasse alors mon ventre, comme pour demander pardon.

« Ça va aller... »

Connard... Arrêtes ! Arrêtes tout ! Mais déjà, un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, se frayant un chemin dans ma chair et la douleur me fait gémir de plus belle, haletant, cherchant de l'aide dans l'oxygène, dans les draps que je saisis violemment. Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête pour proposer une folie pareille ? Pourquoi je suis toujours aussi con ? J'ai juste envie de disparaître, ma confusion remplacée par de la panique lorsqu'il retire ses doigts en se redressant. J'ouvre les yeux aussitôt pour me perdre dans la vision du brun, de sa peau mâte légèrement en sueur, de ses muscles tendus, de son torse où s'entremêlent les lignes du cœur dédié à Corazon. Ignorer la prestance, le sex-appeal de cet homme qui a surgi de nulle part pour tout bousculer dans ce cottage miteux est impossible.

Sa respiration est lourde, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas perdre son calme. Je reprends conscience de ce qu'il se passe en sentant son érection contre moi, mon cœur ratant un battement. Les joues en feu, mes mains atterrissent sur ses bras comme pour l'arrêter mais Law réagit avant moi et je le sens entrer lentement en se mordant les lèvres, la douleur incandescente me terrassant tout entier. C'est la première fois qu'on me... J'ai mal... horriblement mal et il le sent car sa paume gelée se pose sur ma joue, son pouce venant cajoler mes pommettes en un geste tellement doux qu'il me donne envie de pleurer comme un gosse.

« Détends-toi... » Souffle-t-il en se retirant prudemment avant de revenir avec plus d'ardeur, m'arrachant une plainte de malaise. « T'es trop... bon sang... calmes-toi... »

Law est comme à bout et sa main empoigne mes cheveux tandis que ses mouvements deviennent plus vifs, la sensation de brûlure augmentant jusqu'à se mêler à quelque chose d'autre, de jusqu'à lors inconnu. Plus il me prend, plus je la ressens, cette vague foudroyante qui me vrille le cerveau, cette chaleur quand son sexe vient en moi, toujours plus loin... plus fort...

**« ...Naan...Hhhnnn... »**

Désespéré je m'entends gémir, incapable de me retenir lorsqu'il me pénètre d'un coup brutal, touchant un point qui me fait perdre la raison. Tout devient brusquement blanc, une horde de frissons perçant ma peau cependant que je l'entends jurer de plaisir au-dessus de moi. Impuissant à se calmer, Law renouvelle ses assauts avec force, accélérant de plus en plus et je remplis la pièce de plaintes saccadées et incohérentes à chaque contact fiévreux, ma gène se mêlant à ce plaisir amer, l'image de Luffy repoussée au fin fond de mon esprit.

Oublier...  
Je dois juste oublier...

Oublier mon petit prince... ne pas penser que le trompe, au contraire...  
Je le libère de cet amour malsain qui a conduit à une catastrophe...  
J'évite de le salir à nouveau...

Oublier...  
Je dois juste l'oublier...

Je me concentre donc sur Law, cherchant son visage, ses mèches pour le tirer vers moi, rapprochant nos corps, nos respirations décadentes jusqu'à ce que son rythme devienne insoutenable, tellement que j'en perds le souffle lorsqu'il m'assène un ultime coup de rein en grognant de plaisir. Foudroyante, sa jouissance me brûle et je me mords les lèvres violemment, ma main crispée dans ses cheveux, mon corps tremblant de spasmes tandis qu'il me fait venir d'une main experte, achevant de me noyer dans ces ténèbres que nous avons créé.

Il murmure alors quelque chose que j'entends à peine.  
Je suis incapable de lui répondre.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

« Ce sera tout, M'sieur Heart ? »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et la vieille Kokoro glisse mes achats dans le sac en papier avant de me le tendre. Je m'apprête à le prendre quand elle l'écarte légèrement, sourire en coin et paupières papillonnant à toute vitesse.

« On commence à apprécier la vie ici on dirait... » Sifflote-t-elle, cependant que je la foudroie du regard.

C'est vraiment la merde que sa boutique soit le seul endroit du village où je puisse trouver ce dont j'ai besoin, le drugstore de la clinique n'étant pas une option, vu à quel point j'ai envie de croiser Decken et sa moustache de poisson-chat. Et bien entendu, elle en profite. Comment le contraire serait-il possible ici ? Comment pourrait-elle juste la boucler et se mêler de ses oignons ? Pas moyen. Village de merde.

Sans ménagement, je lui prend le sac des mains avant de tourner les talons, insensible à son invitation à passer une « bonne journée » sur un ton pour le moins évocateur. Foutue vieille pie. Et encore, j'ai pas eu droit à Chimney tirant sur ma veste comme une furie pour que je soigne son lapin malade de la "vaficelle". Soupirant, je quitte le petit commerce pour affronter les éblouissant rayons du soleil de quinze heures, les cloches de la _Bâtisse Rouge _résonnant à me filer la migraine.

Le temps est au beau fixe, aujourd'hui. Du coup, je m'attendais à voir plus de monde dans les rues, mais le seul attroupement notable est autour d'Ussop, qui n'a franchement pas l'air dans son assiette. Le long-pif tire une tête de six pieds de long et raconte je-ne-sais-quoi qui semble affecter son auditoire car tous s'échangent des regards tendus et inquiets. Et c'est pire quand l'autre médecin débarque, s'attirant immédiatement les regards et l'attention de chacun. D'ordinaire, Decken est d'une pâleur cadavérique mais là, il bat des records. Il paraît tracassé, bien plus qu'Ussop et les autres. Lorsque son regard croise le mien, je le sens prêt à venir me casser les pieds. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je me décide à rentrer sans passer par le _Pumpkin._ Si c'est pour entendre une nouvelle superstition, je préfère foutre le camp. Trop doués pour ça ici.

.

Sur le chemin, alors que mon pick-up trace lentement sur la piste en terre menant au cottage, je jette un œil au sac en papier posé sur le siège passager, réalisant à quel point je suis entrain de m'enfoncer. Mais c'est ainsi. Je ne peux rien y changer. J'ai fini par céder à la proposition d'Ace et aussi immorale soit-elle, je me suis réellement cru avec _toi._ J'ai jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec les blonds que je me suis fait jusque là. Certes leur physique était évocateur mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de _cette_ voix... _ta_ voix... c'est incomparable. J'ignore comment ce stupide gamin est capable de reproduire ta tonalité aussi parfaitement. C'est hallucinant. Un don juste parfait pour me sentir avec toi... et j'entends bien renouveler l'expérience. Je veux t'entendre à nouveau, _mon ange_...

Le pick-up roulant sur une bosse à laquelle je n'ai pas fait attention, la secousse me ramène à la réalité et je soupire, me demandant si Ace dort encore. On s'est tous les deux assoupis et je suis le premier à m'être réveillé après ça. Les yeux bandés, j'ai senti son souffle sur mon bras, son léger ronflement au milieu des draps dans lesquels je l'ai laissé pour aller prendre une douche. Il roupillait encore quand je suis parti au village, si bien emmitouflé que je t'ai imaginé sans mal. Tu dormais toujours caché dans les couverture avec une jambe à l'air et la tête qui dépassait, c'était n'importe quoi. Arrêtant la voiture, j'esquisse un léger rictus à ce souvenir, espérant que le gamin soit là.

.

**Vingt heures passées, le même jour.**

.

Je termine d'essuyer mon assiette et la place brutalement sur l'égouttoir, avant de regarder ma montre.

Vingt heures dix. Et rien.  
Pas le moindre signe de ce crétin d'Ace.

Où est-il allé ? Est-ce qu'il a décidé de faire marche arrière ? Je le découpe en rondelles si c'est le cas ! Ce morveux insupportable ! Monsieur est partant pour "oublier son Luffy" mais dès que les choses deviennent réelles, il disparaît comme s'il avait fait la crise existentielle de sa vie ?! Putain ! J'ai juste envie de le tuer, là !

Irrité, je contourne la table basse du salon sans égard pour le sac en papier contenant de quoi assurer de prochaines fois dans de meilleures conditions. Il a intérêt à être rentré d'ici une heure - même avant.

.

.

**Le lendemain**

.

.

Rien.  
Ace n'est pas rentré.

.

C'est sur ce constat rageant que je me suis réveillé d'un court sommeil dans le lit emprunt de _ton _parfum qui s'efface lentement. La migraine monstre que j'avais ne m'a pas lâché, même après une double et un double café. Une horreur.

Dehors, c'est la grisaille. Le vent souffle par moments et l'air est humide. Sur la table basse, le sac en carton semble se foutre de ma gueule et je l'attrape pour le flanquer dans un coin sans ménagement tant je ne supporte pas les comportements de merde comme le sien. Comment peut-on ouvrir sa grande gueule pour dire qu'on est prêt à tout et déguerpir juste après ?! Il pensait qu'on allait se tenir la main ? J'avais bien précisé que c'était pas un putain de jeu !

Les nerfs à vif, je monte à l'étage quand un grincement lent retentit. Pour le coup, j'espère que c'est pas lui. Mais si. Monsieur est de retour avec le soleil du matin. Super. Merveilleux.

Je vais le dépecer.

Ace referme la porte derrière lui, ses yeux charbons osant confronter les miens, comprenant aussitôt que je ne vais l'accueillir avec des fleurs, encore moins gentiment. Mais cette dégaine... Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé foutre pour réapparaître dans cet état ? Il est couvert de boue et de blessures... rien de sérieux, des griffures d'épines tout au plus... mais merde ! Ça m'énerve encore plus ! Je descends les marches d'un trait tandis qu'il se mord les lèvres, son traditionnel tic lorsqu'il est confus. Pour ma part, je suis hors de moi.

« Law... »

« Law que dalle, Portgas ! Tu crois qu'tu peux faire c'que tu veux, c'est ça ? »

En un instant je le rejoins, remarquant des blessures plus profondes que les autres.

Ma colère s'intensifie.

« Non je... »

« J'peux savoir d'où tu reviens là ? » Je l'interromps d'un trait, saisissant son bras éraflé. « Non, mieux, dis-moi pourquoi t'as fichu le camp. Tu t'es réveillé avec le cœur brisé parce que c'est pas Luffy qui t'a baisé ? Ça faisait trop mal, alors t'es parti chialer ailleurs ?! »

« Ta gueule putain ! T'es dégueulasse ! »

Ace est atterré par mes mots et une fureur sourde envahit ses yeux tandis qu'il me repousse sèchement. Dommage pour lui, je suis pas d'humeur à prendre des gants.

« Mais oui ! C'est moi qui suis dégueulasse ! Alors expliques-toi ! Allez ! »

Mes rugissements envahissant la pièce il veut partir, ce dont je l'empêche en l'agrippant. Hors de question qu'il disparaisse encore. Il me fait alors face, prêt à en découdre quand quelque chose survient, de tellement inattendu que nous restons tous les deux immobiles. Je n'en reviens pas.

« HEEEAAAART ! VOUS ETES LA ?! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?! »

Barbe Brune ?!

Qu'est-ce que ce vieux froussard fiche ici, près du "cottage maudit" ?!

J'ai à peine le temps de me poser la question que sa voix éclate de plus belle tandis que par la fenêtre, je le vois quitter les bois et se rapprocher de la maison. Aussitôt, Ace se libère de moi, plaquant le dos contre le mur avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, tremblant comme une feuille, effrayé d'être vu par le villageois ; aussi tendu et désemparé que le soir de notre rencontre ou la nuit où il a failli perdre Hiken. Dehors, le barbu a presque atteint le muret et je distingue vaguement la frayeur qui creuse son visage. Il semble pleurer, complètement affolé. Quand il m'appelle à nouveau, Ace cherche du regard un endroit où il pourrait se cacher, tellement perdu que je gagne la porte en une foulée.

« T'as intérêt à rester là. » Je lâche en refermant derrière moi avant de rejoindre Barbe Brune, dont le visage noyé de larmes s'illumine d'espoir en me voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Brown ? »

« Heaaaart... V'nez au village j'vous en supplie... » Implore-t-il alors, joignant ses mains contre son front. « Il s'est passé... quelque chose d'affreux...! »

Bon sang...

Je le savais déjà. Mais j'en avais une nouvelle preuve et comme toujours, au pire moment possible...

.

« _La vie était un phénomène discontinu, non linéaire __[__…__]  
__Les événements se multipliaient et se bousculaient plus qu'ils ne s'additionnaient._ »  
Grégory Benford, _Dans l'océan de la nuit : le Centre Galactique_, 1985.

.

* * *

***Sors le nez de sa couette et regarde les alentours* hum... voililou ! Je ne sais pas ce que vaut ce chapitre, mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais ! x) Il se termine... ma foi, comme d'hab hein mdrrr *évite les jets de poissons avariés* Encore un énorme merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :) **

**A bientôt pour la suite (la date sur mon profil dès que possible !) et encore merci ! **

**Petite bise de bonne année ! **

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux. **


	19. Quelque chose d'affreux

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Après une trEEEEEEs longue attente, le chapitre 19 est enfin là ! Je m'excuse d'avoir autant tardé pour le poster, mais son écriture a été un vrai parcours du combattant du fait de ma situation familiale difficile depuis maintenant de nombreux mois. Je renouvelle donc mes plates excuses et espère que vous ne me tenez pas (trop) rigueur pour ce nouveau retard. Cela me déplaît beaucoup de vous faire attendre, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'espère que vous comprendrez et ne pas vous avoir perdu(e)s ! **

****Je rappelle**** les termes de la fiction : ****Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama ! ****

****Quant à ce ******nouveau petit chapitre, je dirais qu'il a... un fil rouge et qu'il finit... bah vous verrez ! *w* **

**Je renouvelle mes remerciements à vous tou(te)s qui me lisez ! Votre soutien est vraiment précieux et m'aide à reprendre mon clavier à chaque fois que la réalité me pèse, à continuer cette histoire qui me tient énormément à cœur ! :) Merci à vous ! **

**Un merci tout spécial à Dr. Nosferatus et Katym pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à ma Valkyrie A-Harlem pour sa review et ses encouragements constants ! :) Un gros merci aussi à brinou pour son récent message de soutien et à linh90 pour avoir ajouté l'histoire à ses favoris ! *_* Merci à toi et ****bienvenue au cottage ! :)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec cette suite qui j'espère vous plaira ! Très Bonne Lecture ! :)**

.

.

* * *

**19**

**Quelque chose d'affreux**

* * *

**.**

.

.

« _Il flotte dans l'air une angoisse épouvantable.  
__Et comment en serait-il autrement ? _»  
Katherine Pancol, _Les yeux jaunes des crocodiles_, 2006.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

_Quelque chose d'affreux_, hein...

.

Sous le ciel gris, la brise serpente à travers les arbres en faisant ployer leurs branches et leur bruissement nous enveloppe tandis que je peste intérieurement, agacé que le barbu soit intervenu à l'instant où je réglais mes comptes avec l'autre cas social. Je n'ai franchement pas envie de l'écouter mais il a beau être blême et affolé, son regard ne vacille pas.

Il me supplie.

« Heart s'il vous plaît ! V'nez avec moi ! J'vous en supplie ! »

Le genre de cri qui ne présage rien de bon. La suite le confirme d'ailleurs mais déjà, les paroles de mon père me reviennent tandis que Barbe Brune s'efforce de sécher ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Je l'entends à peine réitérer sa demande, perdu dans cet après-midi neigeux de mon enfance, dans ces mots qui ne m'ont pas quitté depuis.

.

« _\- Un bon médecin ne doit jamais refuser d'apporter son aide quand il le peut.  
__Si tu veux me suivre dans cette voie, tu devras garder ça en tête._ _OK, fiston ?_ »

.

Et merde.

« Bouclez-la. » Je siffle en sortant mes clefs, reportant le reste à plus tard. « On y va. »

.

.

_Quelque chose d'affreux_...

.

Il est 8 heures 30 lorsque nous passons la porte de la clinique Decken IX, un vent de tonnerre s'engouffrant avec nous dans le hall, nous jetant presque à l'intérieur. Durant le trajet, le temps s'est sérieusement gâté et je ne serais pas surpris qu'il se mette à pleuvoir comme vache qui pisse ou qu'un orage éclate avant la nuit. Météo de merde, mais ô combien typique ici.

Amer, je réajuste mon bonnet en m'abstenant néanmoins de tout commentaire et suis Barbe Brune jusqu'au bureau du maître des lieux. Son pas est précipité et je le sens se tendre au fur et à mesure que nous avançons dans les couloirs rendus lugubres par le ciel sombre, le vent frappant les vitres comme pour les arracher. Le vieux est tellement à cran qu'il me fout les nerfs, sentiment qui se renforce à la vue du comité d'accueil. Bordel… Ussop n'a rien à faire là mais passe encore. Par contre la vieille Amazone, son emmerdeur de petit-fils et leur doberman Blueno, c'est un appel à envoyer chier mon éthique de médecin.

Jurant entre mes dents, je soutiens l'œillade rageuse du décoloré cependant que Barbe Brune frappe à la porte. Il annonce ma présence à Kaya, mais rien. Pas un bruit. Il n'en faut pas plus pour jeter un vent de panique sur le groupe. Perdant instantanément son sang-froid, le long-nez tambourine à s'user les poings quand le casse-couilles se met à brailler.

« On n'a pas b'soin d'ce type putain ! Si c'était lui qui... ! »

Le poing du barbu percute le mur violemment, le faisant sursauter.

« Ta gueule Span ! » Hurle-t-il, hors de lui. « Heart est là parce qu'_il_ l'a demandé ! Si t'es pas cap' de comprendre ça, j'te fous dehors à coups de pieds ! J'ai beau avoir du respect pour M'dame et ton frère, j'me gênerai pas ! »

Alors là. J'aurais pas dit mieux.

Mais j'ai beau apprécier de le voir se décomposer sur place, la vitesse à laquelle l'atmosphère s'envenime est pour le moins inquiétante. En un instant, la tension a atteint son paroxysme et un rien peut mettre le feu aux poudres désormais, ce que l'inaction dans l'autre pièce ne fait qu'aggraver. Pourtant, toujours rien. La porte du bureau reste close en dépit des cris et des appels incessants. Ussop s'époumone, Barbe Brune peine à se calmer, même la vieille commence à s'emporter et à les voir ainsi, je sens que quelque chose m'échappe, un détail que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer mais qui pourrait bien dépasser la simple raison médicale pour laquelle je suis venu. Sauf que j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec leurs conneries, fussent-elles de vraies catastrophes. Rompant la distance me séparant de la porte j'élève donc la voix, un brin énervé.

« Hey ! Vous avez dix secondes pour ouvrir cette foutue porte ! »

« Kaya, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?! » Renchérit Ussop, désemparé. « Ouvre ! »

« Mon ami ! Kaya ! Ouvrez ! »

Lourde d'angoisse, la supplique du barbu résonne à la fin du temps imparti et il se joint à moi pour un défonçage en règle quand un cliquetis résonne de l'autre côté. La porte en bois massif s'entrebâille alors, laissant apparaître l'infirmière et fiancée du long-nez, qui paraît sortir d'un cauchemar. Son visage est miné par la peur, ses yeux, rouges d'avoir pleuré et elle tremble, même si elle s'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître.

.

_Quelque chose d'affreux..._

.

L'expression de Barbe Brune me revient tandis qu'elle adresse un sourire fébrile aux villageois, tentant ainsi de les rassurer, justifiant son retard par le fait qu'_il_ se soit enfin réveillé.

Son regard croise alors le mien, teinté d'un flagrant désarroi.

« Dr. Heart, je suis soulagée de vous voir... Si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

C'est on ne peut plus certain : quelque chose cloche. Mais quoi ?

Tandis qu'elle s'écarte pour me laisser passer, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser la question mais à peine entré, je constate que Barbe Brune n'a rien inventé. Allongé sur le lit médical installé au fond de la pièce, le regard de Decken peine à accrocher le mien et je rejoins son chevet, la pièce plongée dans un brouhaha assourdissant, la pluie naissante frappant le toit par rafales, prémices d'un temps désastreux.

.

_« Heart, c'est l'docteur...  
__Il s'est fait attaquer... Il est blessé... Pitié ! »_

_._

C'est clair. On ne l'a pas raté.

Le médecin a été roué de coups et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que son agresseur s'est acharné.

Son corps est couvert d'hématomes, ses mains sont meurtries et la poche de glace sur son front m'indique qu'il a reçu un choc, ce qui explique qu'on l'ait retrouvé inconscient. Un bandage fait en urgence recouvre le côté droit de son abdomen, témoin d'une blessure plus grave qui perd encore du sang. D'ordinaire blafard, il est carrément livide, ses traits creusés par la douleur, décomposés par une appréhension qui semble le ronger de l'intérieur.

« Dr. Heart... » Soupire-t-il. « Vous êtes là... »

Sans répondre, je tire une chaise près du lit. Kaya s'étant occupée des premiers soins, je vérifie son rythme cardiaque – correct et sa tension artérielle – plutôt basse, avant de saisir la lampe-stylo pour voir comment réagissent ses pupilles. Il agrippe alors ma main, serrant mon poignet pour accaparer mon attention. En sueurs et agité, il déglutit pour pouvoir parler, animé de cette même angoisse qui transparaissait chez les autres, perturbante au plus haut point.

« Restez... Mes bless... »

Sa gorge probablement asséchée, une crise de toux ne lui permet pas de poursuivre. Aussitôt, la blonde l'enjoint de se calmer en ramenant sa tête contre l'oreiller. Étrangement, je la sens plus tendue, anxieuse comme s'il était sur le point de révéler un secret aux risques et périls de tous. Mon pressentiment dérangeant se renfonce.

Après tout à bien y penser, les plaies de Decken ne sont pas de nature à mettre ses jours en danger, sans compter que Kaya connaît son métier. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin d'un médecin ? Je jette un regard inquisiteur à la jeune femme qui reporte le sien ailleurs. Éloquent.

« Filez-moi de quoi changer son bandage. » Je lance néanmoins, refusant d'abandonner mon "patient" avant d'avoir été fixé.

Des mots on ne peut plus communs qui auraient dû l'apaiser. Pourtant... je suis certain de l'avoir vue trembler.

.

.

_Quelque chose d'affreux..._

.

Qu'est-ce que c'est bon sang ?  
Qu'est-ce qui leur fait un tel effet ?  
Que Decken soit tombé dans un guet-apens ?

J'ai la sensation accablante que la réponse est ailleurs et ce ne sont pas les sueurs froides de l'infirmière qui m'aident à penser autrement. Elle a le souffle court et ses mains frémissent à vue d'œil, plombant l'atmosphère d'une étrange impression, comme si une sorte de non-dit flottait dans l'air, ce qui commence à m'irriter sec. Decken a beau être dans le cirage, je suis certain qu'il le voit.

« Dr. Heart... » Souffle-t-il entre deux grimaces douloureuses. « Cette blessure... c'est... »

« Docteur ! Arrêtez ! »

Épouvantée, la voix de Kaya retentit cependant que la plaie m'apparaît et avec elle, un semblant d'éclaircissement qui me reste en travers de la gorge. Probablement faite avec une lame, la coupure peu profonde donne l'impression dérangeante d'être une marque, la forme rappelant un « x », à moins que ce ne soit une croix. Decken soupire en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas... j'n'ai pas vu qui m'a fait ça... »

« Docteur... »

C'est ça, bordel... Ils en font tout un fromage.

J'en ai mal au crâne.

« Vous vous foutez de moi... Qu'est-ce qui a ? Ça vous fait peur ?! »

A ma remarque, la blonde reste silencieuse mais semble à deux doigts de craquer. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs et bien qu'elle continue de m'aider, je sens qu'elle rêve de me flanquer une gifle monumentale – ou du moins d'essayer. Pauvre naïve. Prendre avec un tel sérieux des conneries sorties de je-ne-sais quelle période arriérée de l'Histoire, c'est lamentable. Et Decken qui jette aux orties le bon sens cartésien pour coller à leur moule poussiéreux... C'est à vomir.

Je ne reste pas plus longtemps ici.

« Ce sera sans moi pour la suite. » J'annonce en me levant. « Ce n'était pas nécessaire que je vienne, d'ailleurs. »

« Attendez... »

Enrouée par une terreur soudaine, la voix du médecin ressemble à un feulement de chien battu. Il tente de se redresser quitte à rouvrir sa plaie, ignorant les appels au calme de Kaya et je finis par le plaquer sur son lit, agacé par le non-sens de la situation. Ses pupilles sont embrumées par l'effet des calmants qu'on lui a administré, mais son entêtement à rester éveillé pour me retenir me fait perdre patience dangereusement. Je m'apprête à gueuler quand la porte s'ouvre sur Barbe Brune, Ussop et la vieille, conviés à nous rejoindre par l'infirmière qui semble jouer au même jeu que son patron. Bon sang... Combien je parie que les autres vont insister aussi ?

.

« Comment ça vous partez ? »

Bingo. Nous y voilà.

Barbe Brune affronte mon regard noir, ses broussailleux sourcils froncés.

Je siffle entre mes dents.

« Decken n'est pas à l'agonie bon sang. »

Ussop s'étouffe presque.

« Parce qu'il doit être mourant pour justifier votre présence ?! Quel genre de médecin vous êtes au juste ?! »

« Le genre qui pense que ta copine peut gérer seule. Un problème avec ça ? »

Rouge de colère, le long-nez s'apprête à fulminer cependant que la cheffe du village l'enjoint de se taire, décidée à ajouter son grain de sel au risque de tout faire péter.

« Monsieur Heart, vous restez ici. »

« C'est un ordre ? »

« Heart ! »

« Quoi Brown ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?! Qu'est-ce que je devrais foutre ici ? Il a repris conscience et ses blessures sont loin d'être gravissimes ! Qu'est-ce que ça change que JE sois là ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez, parce qu'il y a un truc ! Ça vous constipe tous, là ! Allez, accouchez ! Un peu d'courage merde ! »

« Heart... Pitié... » Implore alors Decken, à deux doigts d'être emporté par la fatigue et les médicaments. « Restez... Je... J'ai besoin... Je vais… vous dire... Je le jure... »

Ussop et Kaya tentent de le faire changer d'avis mais il ajoute, aussi intransigeant que son état lui permet.

« J'ai besoin... besoin que vous restiez... la clinique... pitié... »

« Il n'y a pas de médecin ici en dehors de vous et lui. » Complète froidement la vieille, le blessé succombant au sommeil. « Si une urgence survient alors que vous êtes dans votre maudite maison, le temps d'aller vous chercher, il sera trop tard. Vous voulez avoir un mort sur la conscience, c'est ça ? »

Si je veux ?  
Et mon poing dans sa vieille gueule, elle le veut ?

Hors de moi, je quitte la pièce puis la clinique pour évacuer ma colère, et ce trop-plein d'agressivité qui me donne juste envie de la cogner pour avoir prononcé ces mots.

Si je veux avoir un mort sur la conscience ? Sale bique dégénérée...

Je ne veux plus jamais... plus jamais revivre ça...

.

_C'est quelque chose... de bien trop affreux..._

.

.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, c'est à peine calmé que je rejoins le bureau de Decken, toujours endormi. Les immondes insinuations de la grand-mère sont encore ancrées dans mon esprit et je fusille Kaya du regard, incapable de compartimenter. Elle me le rend toutefois avant de prendre congé, m'indiquant que _l'autre infirmière_ -dont j'ignorais l'existence- va prendre le relais pour le reste de la journée. J'ai l'assez nette impression qu'elle déserte parce qu'elle ne peut plus me supporter, mais je n'en retiens qu'une chose : avec deux infirmières, ils ont encore moins de raisons de paniquer.

Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ma présence leur apporte ? Bordel...

Avançant vers la fenêtre, je me perds à contempler les gouttes de pluie glissant sur les vitres telles des larmes se dévorant l'une après l'autre. Malgré moi, mes pensées remontent le fil de cette journée que je peux d'ores et déjà qualifier « de merde » jusqu'à buter sur le souvenir du gamin, sur notre engueulade avortée et sur ses yeux charbons, profonds comme la nuit. Que fait-il en ce moment ? Est-il au cottage ou a-t-il encore disparu ? Qu'en sera-t-il quand je rentrerai ? Re-bordel...

J'ai besoin d'une aspirine en urgence.

En quête des précieux cachets, j'entends à peine les coups frappés sur la porte tant ils sont étouffés par le vent qui rugit dehors, les montants de la fenêtre vibrant comme s'ils allaient être disloqués. Une voix féminine résonne alors, attirant mon attention sur l'entrée où l'infirmière mystère me sourit. Très vite, je la reconnais.

« Toujours aussi séduisant... » Susurre-t-elle, ses yeux outrageusement maquillés ancrés dans les miens. « C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, docteur~ »

Suave, sa voix s'amuse à me tester tandis qu'elle avance les mains sur les hanches, dévoilant une démarche de mannequin.

« Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

Ces cheveux noirs ondulés.  
Ces lèvres pulpeuses et rouges comme des baies.  
Ce regard aguicheur.  
C'est la fille qui m'a abordé à la fête d'anniversaire de Conis.

« Alvida, c'est ça ? »

« Pour vous servir, docteur~ »

Comme à la soirée, elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Mais le résultat est le même : ni chaud ni froid.

« Minaudez ça à l'oreille de Decken, il se réveilla peut-être. »

Contrariée, elle tourne les talons et s'assoit au chevet du blessé sans pour autant cesser de m'observer, roulant et déroulant ses longues mèches entre ses doigts tandis que je cherche de quoi m'occuper. Le silence qui s'installe est de courte durée.

« Vous restez finalement ? » Lance-t-elle avec dérision. « Kaya m'a dit que vous vouliez nous abandonner... »

Pardon ? "Abandonner" ?

Mon exaspération revenant au galop, je gagne la bibliothèque du médecin et saisit un tome de Pathologie Générale que je feuillette vivement pendant que la jeune femme poursuit son monologue, visiblement décidée à me faire payer mon désintérêt pour sa petite personne en me cassant les pieds. De longues et pénibles minutes s'égrènent ainsi, avec en fond sonore le tapage interminable de la pluie. Délaissant le livre, je fais quelques pas lorsque mes yeux accrochent le monticule d'articles placardés pêle-mêle sur le pan de mur à côté, celui-là même qui avait retenu mon attention lors de ma première venue dans cette pièce. Ceux concernant les bohémiens sont toujours à leur place, et me donnent presque la nausée, tellement que je me sens capable de les arracher. Je veux les mettre en pièces. Mes doigts me brûlent.

Je réalise m'être trop approché quand la voix de la brune m'interpelle.

« Ça vous captive, on dirait. »

Je recule, un peu trop vite à mon goût.  
Elle l'a probablement remarqué.

« Vous êtes fasciné par la race du Mal, docteur Heart ? »

« Pas spécialement. »

Elle esquisse un sourire en coin, profondément ironique.

« Que pensez-vous d'eux alors ? »

Une vraie fouine.

Néanmoins, c'est une bonne question car pour dire vrai, je ne sais toujours pas. Ni concernant les bohémiens de manière générale, encore moins à "son" sujet. Même après tout ce temps, je reste incapable de me positionner par rapport à Ace, ce qui est arrivé récemment ne faisant que brouiller les cartes davantage. Jusqu'à quel point dit-il la vérité ? Ment-il depuis le début ? Comment démêler le vrai du faux avec un gamin aussi inconstant et mystérieux ? J'avance d'un pas pour reculer de cinq avec lui, et ça, c'est quand je n'ai pas le sentiment de tomber dans le vide, ou de me perdre dans un dédale. Est-ce qu'un jour, toutes les questions qui l'entourent seront éclaircies ?

Alvida poursuit, me ramenant de nouveau à la réalité.

« Déjà qu'vous vivez au _Dark Cottage_, si les gens d'ici apprennent qu'vous êtes indécis à leur sujet, vous leur donnez l'bâton pour vous battre... et je pèse mes mots. »

Se levant, elle gagne la bibliothèque d'un pas félin, faisant glisser ses doigts sur le dos des livres, s'approchant lentement de moi.

« Prenez Span' par exemple. S'il déniche la moindre info contrariante à votre sujet, il pourrait en jouir de joie ! » Ricane-t-elle, moqueuse.

L'image cocasse m'amusant un brin, je lève les yeux au plafond quand elle se reprend, brusquement sérieuse.

« Je ne plaisante pas. Il vous déteste depuis qu'il vous a rencontré, il me l'a dit. Mais depuis la soirée de Conis, sa rancœur envers vous a atteint un tout autre degré. Span' est une couleuvre enragée prête à mordre quand vous aurez le dos tourné. Méfiez-vous, docteur. »

Je fronce un sourcil dubitatif.

« Parce que j'ai invité Conis à danser ? »

Elle rit à gorge déployée, s'appuyant sur le meuble comme pour ne pas tomber.

« Il ne l'a pas encore digéré croyez-moi ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Span' est un imbécile fini, mais il met sa famille sur un piédestal, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué... alors quand l'homme qu'il ne supporte déjà pas abandonne son cousin préféré le froc à l'air dans une chambrette du _Pumpkin_... disons qu'ça lui donne des envies d'meurtre. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Que... ?  
Bordel de merde.

« Tout juste. » Confirme-t-elle. « Helmeppo a passé la soirée à vous maudire la morve au nez... C'était un spectacle affligeant et maintenant, Span' veut vous le faire payer au centuple. Je crois bien qu'il est très sérieux. »

Erk.  
Je suis dégoûté.

« Du coup, il n'est évidemment pas d'accord pour que vous restiez... Il se fout des circonstances, de tout. »

Lentement, elle comble le faible espace entre nous et me fait face, collant son regard au mien, la lueur froide de ses prunelles me faisant l'effet d'une mise en garde.

« Vous savez docteur… Vous n'devriez pas être aussi indécis sur des sujets graves comme les bohémiens ou pire, l'endroit maudit où vous vivez... »

Ses doigts frôlent le stéthoscope pendu à mon cou, intrépides et joueurs.

« A ne croire que ce qui est scientifiquement prouvé, vous risquez de gros ennuis. Même le patron, médecin comme vous l'a compris... »

Je sens qu'elle essaye de me faire passer un message. La clef de cette mascarade ?

Je l'entends soupirer.

« Ce qui est arrivé... Si l'ensemble du village venait à l'apprendre, ce serait la panique généralisée... »

« Parce que... vous comptez garder ça secret ? »

.

Incrédule, ma voix résonne dans la pièce tourmentée par les bourrasques de vent et la pluie torrentielle qui s'abat depuis plusieurs heures tandis qu'Alvida m'interroge en silence, considérant cette censure comme une nécessité. En un instant, tout devient encore plus brumeux.

Vu le feeling du village, je pensais que cette affaire allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre, engendrant une chasse aux sorcières pour débusquer le coupable. La mise en place de réunions publiques, d'une brigade chargée de récolter les délations, d'un couvre-feu ou de gardes de nuit menés par Blueno, capuche sur la tête et torche à la main ne m'aurait pas étonné... Pourquoi ne rien ébruiter ?

Savourant d'être parvenue à attirer mon attention, la brune poursuit sur le ton de la confidence.

« Nous sommes à peine dix à savoir que l'patron a été attaqué et aucun d'nous ne parlera. Vous allez devoir le promettre aussi. La situation est plus grave qu'elle en a l'air, d'où l'insistance pour que vous restiez à la clinique. »

« Grave comment ? » Je brame, fatigué des sous-entendus. « Il s'passe quoi exactement ?! »

Alvida se hisse alors sur la pointe des pieds, son front à quelques centimètres du mien, sa langue passant délicatement sur ses lèvres. Un très, très mauvais choix.

« Un baiser et je vous rép... »

Poussé dans mes retranchements, je saisis son épaule pour lui remettre les idées en place et elle déglutit, hésitante avant de souffler tout bas.

« C'est pas un hasard s'il a été visé... Le patron a... il a un rôle particulier... il... »

La porte s'ouvre au même moment sur Barbe Brune et Conis, elle aussi dans la confidence et venue apporter de quoi nous restaurer. Bien évidemment, c'en est fini des aveux. Alvida saisit cette perche pour se libérer et repartir près du lit de son très cher « patron » cependant que je jette au barbu un regard assassin, décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais commençant à me connaître, il décide de faire l'idiot.

« Le temps avance si vite ! Déjà onze heures ! » S'exclame-t-il. « Heureusement que Pagaya et Conis pensent à nous ! »

La blonde acquiesce d'un faible signe de tête, mortifiée par l'état de Decken.

« Papa m'a demandé de vous apporter de quoi manger avant le coup de feu de midi... Il vaut mieux que nous soyons tous les deux au bar si nous ne voulons pas éveiller les soupçons... Même avec cette pluie, les habitués seront là pour le déjeuner... »

Je grimace.

« Et pourquoi ne rien dire aux autres villageois ? »

Elle tressaille.

« C'est obligé ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! »

« Ma p'tite, arrêtez ! Heart, calmez-vous... » Reprend le vieux, voyant ma colère s'amplifier. « La clinique a besoin d'un médecin pendant que notre ami se remet... et nous ne voulons pas alarmer la population... »

« Et si son agresseur attaque à nouveau ? Quoi, vous vous en foutez ?! »

Bien plus qu'escompté, mes mots plombent l'atmosphère.  
Dans le mille.

Conis est à deux doigts de lâcher son panier et Barbe Brune est pris d'une tension écrasante, Alvida devenant pâle comme un linge. Joli spectacle, mais je n'en peux plus. Je suis sur le point de taper la beuglante du siècle quand sous le vacarme de la pluie, la voix enrayée du blessé s'élève, anxieuse et agitée. Tel un forcené, il commence à bouger dans son sommeil, ses bras se tordant, secouant son visage comme s'il refusait quelque chose, ses jambes remuant comme s'il cherchait à s'enfuir. La crise, inattendue, a l'effet d'une bombe.

Alors que j'accoure à son chevet, la blonde s'effondre en larmes dans les bras du barbu qui la délaisse cependant pour me prêter main forte, essayant de le sortir de son cauchemar. Mais Decken ne se réveille pas. Il remue de plus en plus, convulse presque, ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que de lui administrer un calmant par injection. A ma demande et bien que tremblante, Alvida se rue sur une seringue tandis qu'il se met à hurler d'effroi comme s'il revivait son agression. Tourmenté, il supplie pour le village, pour sa vie, des gouttes énormes de sueur glissant sur son visage blême. Prestement, Barbe Brune tente de l'empêcher de bouger pendant que je prépare la piqûre au plus vite, sommant Conis d'arrêter de pleurer mais la voix de Decken est malheureusement plus forte.

« J'VOUS LAISSEREZ PAS FAIRE ! IL DOIT... RÉVEILLER JE... ! PITIÉ ! NOOOON ! »

Son hurlement éclate une seconde avant que le tonnerre ne rugisse, faisant trembler les murs. Aussitôt, Conis et Alvida se mettent à crier quand un bruit me glace les veines. D'autres cris épouvantés venant du couloir. Des appels à l'aide. Les voix du long-nez et de Kaya. Tout se bouscule alors à un rythme effréné. Incontrôlable. Confiant le traitement de Decken à la brune, je quitte la pièce à toute vitesse, mon sang battant à mes tempes, mon esprit en plein chaos lorsque passant un angle, je découvre leurs corps par terre, gisant sans aucune réaction.

« Bordel ! »

J'arrive en jurant à leurs côtés et vérifie rapidement leur état – tous deux assommés, avant de tracer droit vers le hall, emprunter le seul itinéraire possible, le seul échappatoire du responsable. Mais personne. Face aux portes fermées, je reste immobile en haut de l'escalier, les yeux rivés sur le signe ensanglanté tracé au bas de celui-ci et représentant un "x" ou... Bordel, non. Réalisant la similitude entre ce symbole et la marque de Decken, mon cœur dérape et je repars sur mes pas, accélérant autant que possible, refusant d'admettre que mes doutes puissent se vérifier. Courant de plus en plus vite, l'écho de mes pas me monte à la tête, mon souffle me paraît brûlant tant le pressentiment qui m'habite me tourmente, mais c'est impossible.

Impossible.

Le coupable n'a pas pu entrer dans le bureau.  
Celui-ci est au bout du couloir... C'est la dernière pièce.  
S'il allait vers le bureau, je l'aurais croisé...

C'est...

.

_Quelque chose d'affreux..._

.

A la seconde où je passe le seuil de la pièce, les satanés mots du barbu me submergent tel un vent glacial et morbide. Je maudis alors le monde entier, écrasant mon poing contre la porte.

C'est ridicule.  
Insensé.

Le vieux, Alvida et Conis sont au sol, inconscients et Decken ne bouge plus. Mais ce qui attire mon attention, incontournable et oppressante, c'est la même foutue marque en forme de "x" ou de croix recouvrant le pan de mur qui surplombe son lit. Une marque pourpre menaçante, énorme, que l'on croirait tracée par des griffes de sang. Une marque... et personne.

Comment c'est possible ?

Il n'y a que moi dans cette foutue salle ! Tous ici sont inconscients mais je n'ai rien vu ! Rien !

Est-ce que c'est ça qu'ils craignaient ?! Pour ça qu'ils voulaient que je reste ?! Et j'ai pu faire putain ! Comment c'est possible ?!

Perdu dans mes pensées, je finis de vérifier le pouls de chacun quand des bruits de pas pressés se font entendre dans le couloir. La rage affluant dans mes veines je me retourne, faisant alors face au pire dénouement possible. Son visage crispé par une terreur sourde, le décoloré lève un doigt tremblant vers moi cependant que sa grand-mère recule de plusieurs pas, horrifiée.

« JE L'SAVAIS ! » Vocifère-t-il. « J'SAVAIS QU'VOUS ÉTIEZ UN DANGER POUR NOUS ! VOUS… VOUS LES AVEZ ATTAQUES ! VOUS ETES CONTAMINE PAR LE MAL QUI RODE DANS LA FORET ! DANS CE COTTAGE MAUDIT ! »

Bordel. Je vais craquer.  
Un mot de plus et je le démonte.

« La ferme. » Je siffle, éreinté. « Je n'ai absolument** rien **fait. »

Mais ne se contrôlant plus, l'emmerdeur recule vers son armure à glace avant de beugler.

« BLUENO, APPELLES TES GARS ! QU'ILS PRENNENT LA DYNAMITE ! J'VEUX QU'ON FASSE PETER CETTE FOUTUE CABANE ! J'VEUX QU'ELLE EXPLOSE ! QU'IL EN RESTE PLUS RIEN ! »

A ces mots, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je fonce lui démolir la face, me heurtant de plein fouet à son garde du corps, engageant avec lui une lutte féroce, ne supportant pas la menace que l'autre imbécile vient de proférer. Mon esprit est confus comme si tout en lui s'effritait, la conséquence de ses mots me rendant malade au point de flanquer une droite cinglante dans la mâchoire de Blueno, qui recule pour mieux se jeter sur moi, me saisissant et me collant brutalement contre lui, me comprimant pour m'immobiliser. Au même moment, je sens un bruissement derrière-moi, signe qu'une des victimes vient de se réveiller. La vieille Amazone intervient alors, intraitable, ne lui laissant pas le temps de récupérer.

« Alvida, s'il te plait ! Monsieur Heart ne doit pas s'échapper ! Fais quelque chose ! »

« TA GUEULE ! » Je rugis, la rage montant en moi comme un feu, alimentant la force avec laquelle je cogne mon front contre celui du brun, décidé à affaiblir sa poigne de fer pour m'en échapper.

Comme souhaité, je parviens à le sonner quand la sensation d'une aiguille froide pénétrant mon bras me foudroie, embrouillant mes pensées, embrumant mes pupilles, réduisant mes forces peu à peu tandis que la brune me retient de tomber, murmurant des excuses que je n'entends pas. Au fur et à mesure que le calmant agit, les couleurs disparaissent autour de moi et que je me sens sombrer dans des souvenirs qui me torturent, ceux du gamin, de l'acquiescement dans ses yeux lorsque je lui ai donné cet ordre ce matin.

.

«_ T'as intérêt à rester là._ »

.

Pourquoi… ?

Comment tout a pu chavirer ?!

Mes pensées vont et viennent, mais toutes convergent vers cette expédition sauvage que Spandam va mener et vers ce petit brun insupportable qui se trouve sans doute au cottage... vers ses joues saupoudrées de tâches de rousseurs...vers son regard que je n'ai toujours pas su déchiffrer... vers ce détail anodin que j'ai remarqué depuis peu... cette mauvaise habitude qu'il a de dormir avant l'heure du déjeuner... Il peut s'endormir n'importe où, d'ailleurs... Il adore...

Lentement, mes paupières trop lourdes se ferment, me coupant de mes réflexions, de cette réalité dénuée de sens dont je viens d'être fait prisonnier. Je suis alors dévoré par l'impuissance, puis avalé par le néant.

.

C'est... quelque chose d'affreux.

.

« _Je n'avais guère d'autre choix __que le désastre ou l'inacceptable._ »  
Philip Kerr, _La Mort, entre autres_, 2009.

.

.

* * *

**Réponse à Katym : **

**Hello toi ! :) Avant tout, je te souhaite la bienvenue au cottage ! :) Tes compliments me font un énorme plaisir ! Je suis super contente si tu aimes ma façon d'écrire ! ;) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! On n'a encore rien appris sur l'amoureux de Luffy, mais la réponse arrivera bientôt ! Tes paris sont donc notés ! ;) Encore merci pour ton enthousiasme et surtout, pour tes mots super gentils ! 3**

* * *

**Voililou, le chapitre s'achève sur une note un peu... sombre, on va dire. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu ! :) Je vais faire de mon mieux afin que la suite ne tarde pas (trop), étant donné... hum... cette fin qui me donne _légèrement_ l'impression d'être la cible de snipers et autres poissons pourris x) **

**En vous remerciant encore de me lire et de me soutenir, **

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux. **


	20. Tension sous l'épée

**Coucou ! :) J'espère que vous allez bien ! **

**Battant le fer (ou plutôt mes touches de clavier) pendant qu'il est chaud, voici le 20ème chapitre de cette fiction ! :) **

****J'en rappelle**** les termes, comme toujours : ****Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété******** d'Oda-sama !****

**Nous retrouvons notre cher Law dans la clinique confronté à des tensions comme le sous-entend le titre x) La référence à l'épée sera éclaircie par le texte, même si certain(e)s ont peut-être deviné d'instinct à quoi je fais référence :) Dans le cas contraire, une petite explication sera donnée en fin de chapitre ;)**

**Encore un grand merci à toutes et tous pour me lire ! City 44 continue son petit bonhomme de chemin qui est encore long et j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire :) En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et à laisser vos commentaires, questions, etc... je suis preneuse et serais très heureuse de vous répondre et d'échanger avec vous ! *w* **

**Encore un gros merci pour votre soutien ! :) Croisant**** les doigts pour que cette suite vous plaise, je vous souhaite une Très Bonne Lecture ! :)**

.

.

* * *

**20**

**Tension sous l'épée**

* * *

.

.

.

« _[...] on sait que c'était la marque,  
le signe que nous étions marqués pour la chose,  
que par ce rond on avait voulu indiquer notre village [...] _»  
Jean Giono, Solitude de la pitié, 1932.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

_« Alors, c'est ici que tu habites ! »_

_« Quoi ? C'pas assez bien pour toi ? »_

_Ma remarque à peine formulée, je récolte une pichenette bien sentie sur l'arrière du crâne, le grand blond me jetant un regard réprobateur, ses fins sourcils froncés, insensible à mon grognement mécontent._

_« Ne dis pas d'âneries, tu veux ? » Proteste-t-il, ses yeux se teintant alors d'une lueur mélancolique, presque triste. « Ta maison me plaît vraiment beaucoup. Elle est accueillante, comme un refuge... »_

_Le sentant étrangement ému comme si pour lui, ce petit logis avait quelque chose de spécial et une grande valeur, je le dévisage, foncièrement circonspect. Comment le gars qui vit dans la demeure la plus enviée du pays peut-il penser ça ? Vraiment, il est bizarre. Réalisant que je l'observe avec attention, il se reprend néanmoins et j'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il revêt un masque, celui du « tout va pour le mieux » alors qu'il n'en est rien._

_« En plus, elle a des volets rouges ! J'ai toujours aimé ça ! »_

_Eh bien moi, je n'aime pas quand il se force, quand il ne dit pas tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me déplaît autant, mais je n'aime pas ça. Pourtant dès qu'il me sourit, tout est balayé. C'est à n'y rien comprendre cette force qu'a son sourire, et j'ai d'ailleurs renoncé à comprendre, au risque de finir cinglé._

_« Allez, ne reste pas planté là ! Fais-moi visiter ! »_

_Prenant ma main en dépit de mes protestations, Corazon me traîne à sa suite et nous traversons la rue sous ce léger soleil de printemps. Lorsque nous arrivons sous le porche, je le devance et récupère les clefs, cachées par mon père près des bégonias. Derrière-moi, le blondin sautille, pressé de découvrir notre modeste habitation. C'est donc en levant les yeux au ciel que je pousse la porte, qui soudain n'a plus du tout le même aspect._

_Tandis qu'elle s'ouvre en grinçant comme dans un cauchemar, la poignée tombe en morceaux entre mes doigts, l'intérieur se déformant, les murs changeant de texture avant de s'effondrer, une odeur de soufre et de cendre m'étouffant presque. Alors que tout s'écroule, le plafond s'affaissant sur moi, je réalise que le blond n'est plus là et le cherche partout, au milieu de la fumée et des flammes qui dévorent les murs quand peu à peu, je reconnais l'endroit qui disparaît sous mes yeux. Ce n'est plus la maison de mon enfance, mais un petit cottage perdu dans une forêt sombre et dense, un cottage presque en ruines dans lequel j'habite depuis peu._

_Prenant conscience de cela, une décharge électrique me secoue de l'intérieur tandis que le plafond s'écroule dans les flammes… Je suffoque à la seconde où j'entends le gamin hurler..._

_._

_._

_._

D'un trait, mes yeux s'ouvrent et je me redresse, secoué par des étourdissements, incapable de reconnaître la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, qui m'apparaît complètement floue. Mes muscles engourdis m'empêchent d'avoir une prise ferme sur le lit où je suis installé et une migraine lancinante me saisit au point de me faire jurer. Je suis paumé. Rien de va. Pire encore lorsque mes pensées s'ordonnent, le souvenir de Spandam menaçant le cottage me mettant hors de moi. Levé en un instant, je me précipite sur la porte située à ma droite, la découvrant fermée. De quoi péter un câble.

Balayant la pièce du regard, je l'identifie comme étant l'une des chambres de la clinique, sans doute. Une fenêtre grillagée donne sur la place du village, déserte et inondée de flaques, signe que la pluie a cessé depuis peu. Le temps reste néanmoins humide et froid, le ciel chargé de nuages noirs, le vent soufflant d'une force à peine diminuée. Il est certes difficile de juger en observant juste les alentours, mais il semble s'être passé pas mal de temps depuis ma perte de connaissance dans le bureau de Decken. La luminosité est plus faible et connaissant les propriétés du calmant que la brune m'a administré, l'après-midi doit être bien avancé. Ma migraine se renforce. Ma colère aussi.

Dans ma tête, un tumulte d'images se superposent, me rappelant mon rêve, mélange improbable et effrayant entre une scène de mon passé et cette crainte grandissante. Mes souvenirs de Corazon visitant ma maison d'enfance digressent vers un cottage ravagé et je passe une main nerveuse sur mon front en rejoignant la porte, la frappant violemment, prêt à la défoncer si personne ne répond.

« HEY ! OUVREZ CETTE MERDE OU J'LA DÉMONTE ! »

Confronté au silence, je peste en cognant plus fort quand un rire cynique retentit de l'autre côté, un ricanement aigu et méprisant que je reconnais très vite. A l'abri derrière la planche en bois qui nous sépare, le décoloré ne se sent plus et aboie, tel un roi vomissant une mise à mort.

« TA GUEULE, CONNARD ! TU DONNES PAS D'ORDRES ICI ! C'LUI QUI COMMANDE, C'EST MOI ! »

Petite merde... Tu vas pas t'y croire longtemps.

Passant une main pressée sur mon visage, je recule de plusieurs pas quand il brame de plus belle.

« J'SAVAIS QU'ÉTAIS UN DANGER ! UNE SALE ENFLURE D'ÉTRANGER ! J'LE SAVAIS ! »

Esquissant un rire mauvais, j'élève alors la voix.

« SANS BLAGUE ! ET L'ESPÉRANCE DE VIE D'UNE COUILLE MOLLE COMME TOI FACE A UN DANGER COMME MOI, TU L'SAIS ? »

Son silence parle de lui-même. Le connard flippe, c'est certain.

Mon rictus s'élargit et je m'élance vers la porte que je percute sauvagement, faisant craquer les jointures. Encore un coup ou deux. Pris de court et affolé, j'entends le con rugir, imaginant sans mal ses traits déformés par la peur.

« TU FOUS QUOI, LA ? ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! TU... TU M'FAIS PAS PEUR ! TOI ET TES INSULTES, J'VOUS EMMERDE ! J'AI DÉJÀ PÉTÉ TON SALE COTTAGE, T'ENTENDS ?! J'AI... »

La porte s'écroule au même instant.

.

**Le cottage... est détruit ?  
**_**Mon**_**... cottage ?**

.

Je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir.  
Dans ma tête, c'est le chaos.  
Ça ne tourne plus rond.

L'épaule brûlante et douloureuse, je reprends mon souffle, l'esprit hanté par des pensées se percutant l'une l'autre dans une cacophonie totale. Un frisson glacé me griffe la peau, lacérant ma colonne vertébrale tandis que je lève les yeux vers le couard cloué au sol, prêt à se pisser dessus au moindre mouvement de ma part. La rage qui m'habite m'empêche presque de respirer. Il semble rassembler ses forces pour décamper lorsque je demande.

« T'as fait quoi ? »

Il déglutit. Des gouttes de sueur se forment sur son front pâle tandis que j'avance, provoquant sa fuite. Mais je le rattrape aussitôt, saisissant le col de son polo pour le plaquer contre le mur, écrasant mon poing dans son estomac. La voix étranglée, il se met à hurler, appelant à l'aide quand mes mains accrochent son cou, savourant de le faire taire, le comprimant de plus en plus, impuissant à me contrôler. Alors qu'il s'essouffle, ses yeux affolés acculés par les miens, ses mains grattent les miennes pour tenter de se libérer, en vain.

« T'AS TOUCHÉ AU COTTAGE? MON COTTAGE?! » J'hurle en le secouant, imaginant malgré moi le lieu dévasté, le fait de penser au gamin achevant de me rendre fou.

Bordel...  
S'il était à l'intérieur quand la baraque a explosé...  
_Mon_ cottage... _Mon_ illusion... _Ace..._

Serrant plus fort, je perds pied à mesure que Spandam se débat. La simple idée qu'un être aussi pitoyable ait pu interférer dans mes plans, dans mon besoin d'être près de _toi _et toucher _ce qui m'appartient_ me rend malade. Il a beau se démener, il n'arrive à rien quand une poigne violente me tire soudain en arrière, un poing de fer heurtant ma mâchoire, me faisant reculer en jurant. Droit comme un "i", Blueno me fait alors face en rehaussant ses manches tandis que je lui adresse un regard meurtrier.

« Dégage. »

« Désolé de vous décevoir docteur, mais je vais devoir refuser. »

OK. Si je dois me faire le valet pour corriger le maître, qu'il s'amène.

Se sentant à présent protégé, Spandam vire au rouge et explose, tenant sa gorge d'une main tremblante.

« CO...CONNARD ! TU VAS M'LE PAYER ! BLUENO, ÉCLATE-LE COMME ON A ÉCLATE SA MAUDITE CABANE ! ÇA T'FAIT CHIER, ÇA HEIN ! MAIS TU PEUX RIEN Y FAIRE ! RIEN ! »

L'entendre s'esclaffer est la goutte d'eau qui fait exploser le vase.

Poussé par une fureur indicible, l'esprit distordu, asphyxié, je fonce sur Blueno qui me contre de plein fouet, en bonne armoire à glace qui se respecte. Il tente de me refaire le coup de la compression avec lequel il m'a bloqué quelques heures auparavant, mais le voyant venir j'évite son assaut, le gratifiant d'un direct en pleine mâchoire. Aussitôt, le colosse secoue la tête, ses yeux perçants cherchant par où attaquer quand son patron intervient, apeuré par la tournure de notre combat.

« BLUENO, MERDE ! T'AS QUOI LA?! DÉMONTE-LE ! IL AURAIT PU M'TUER ! »

Presque amusé par sa voix chevrotante, je suis à deux doigts de répondre que je VAIS le tuer quand des pas pressés retentissent dans le couloir. L'instant suivant, Barbe Brune apparait dans l'angle suivi d'Alvida et de la vieille, marchant aussi vite que son âge lui permet. Le premier s'interpose dans la foulée, faisant mur de toute sa personne, me tirant loin du doberman en m'enjoignant de me calmer. Je le foudroie du regard.

« ME CALMER ?! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ QU'ILS AIENT DÉTRUIT L'COTTAGE?! VOUS ETES LE PROPRIO NON?! »

« HEART ! STOP ! ARRÊTEZ ! »

« JE DOIS M'ARRÊTER ?! »

Il veut que je le fracasse ou quoi ?

Insensible à mon état, il semble le confirmer en m'entraînant dans une chambre voisine, cependant que la grand-mère s'emporte contre Spandam, ses mots ne parvenant pas à mon esprit chambardé. Quand la porte claque derrière le vieux, je n'ai qu'une envie, lui coller une droite avant d'aller cueillir le poltron et son garde du corps, même ma plus pressante envie est de partir d'ici pour le retrouver.

Le cottage en débris... Le gamin... Je dois...

« Heart, écoutez-moi. » Lance-t-il en m'empêchant de quitter la pièce, étrangement désolé. « J'vous arrête pas sans raison, mais parce qu'il s'est rien passé… Span' vous a menti on dirait... »

Pardon ?!

Voyant l'incompréhension se former sur mon visage, le vieux passe une main tendue sur son front en soupirant.

« J'suis navré de n'pas avoir été là quand vous vous êtes réveillé... Span' a raconté n'importe quoi pour vous énerver, mais il n'a rien fait. Le temps était bien trop mauvais et M'dame Amazone lui a ordonné d'abandonner son plan, sans compter qu'en se réveillant, on vous a tous innocenté. »

Putain…

Je jure intérieurement quand mon interlocuteur me dévisage, hésitant.

« Heart... Excusez-moi d'vous l'dire mais... »

Je devine c'qu'il va balancer.  
C'est insupportable.

« ...c'est incroyable qu'cette nouvelle vous affecte autant... Qu'est-ce qu'mon vieux cottage a d'aussi important pour qu'vous perdiez votre sang-froid comme ça ? C'était presque effrayant... »

J'en étais sûr.

Putain...

.

.

Il n'a pas tort.

Je ne suis pas du genre à perdre les pédales facilement. Or là, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.

Ça me gave sec de devoir me justifier, mais si je veux éviter d'alimenter les ragots ou pire, la curiosité malsaine de certains, je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix.

« Quoi ? Ça vous dérange que j'apprécie l'endroit ? » J'argumente donc. « J'vous ai clairement dit qu'je recherchais un coin tranquille, loin de tout. Le cottage est exactement c'que j'veux. J'le loue et c'crétin m'annonce qu'il l'a fait exploser à coups d'dynamite ! Je suis censé rester calme ?! Alors qu'on touche à _MES affaires_ ?! »

Barbe Brune marque un temps de réflexion avant d'acquiescer en soufflant.

« Ma foi… J'ai tellement l'habitude d'considérer l'cottage comme un lieu dangereux... J'en oublie qu'vous n'partagez ni notre histoire, ni nos croyances... »

« Ni vos peurs. »

Profitant de la perche, je décide de dévier la conversation vers les récents événements quand la porte s'ouvre sur la vieille et Alvida, suivies d'Ussop et de Conis, Spandam et Blueno fermant la marche. Mes nerfs encore à vif, j'adresse une œillade glaciale au décoloré qui déglutit, se rapprochant par instinct de son fidèle protecteur, qui de toute évidence, aurait souhaité poursuivre notre affrontement. Il semble néanmoins sûr qu'une occasion se présentera incessamment sous peu, ce dont je ne doute pas s'il continue de défendre ce crétin prétentieux. L'atmosphère est des plus austères lorsque la cheffe du village prend la parole, me sortant de mes pensées.

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour le mensonge de mon petit-fils. » Lance-t-elle à mon adresse. « Même si la destruction de ce lieu maudit serait un soulagement pour notre village, mon autre petit-fils -le véritable chef de City 44- pense qu'il ne faut pas y toucher au risque de nous attirer plus de Mal. Il a raison, j'en suis sûre. »

Pensive, elle s'arrête avant de reprendre, ses traits progressivement creusés par la peur.

« Ce n'est toutefois pas le sujet qui nous intéresse. Nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

C'est la brune qui me répond, mordillant ses lèvres d'un air contrit.

« 15H34. J'suis désolée d'vous avoir endormi d'cette façon, docteur... mais Madame Amazone m'a demandé de faire quelque chose et... »

« J'en prends la responsabilité. » Affirme l'ancêtre, collant son regard sérieux au mien. « En découvrant tout le monde inconscient et vous au milieu de ce désastre, je devais vous garder ici pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Les moyens ne vous conviennent peut-être pas, mais j'ai agi pour notre bien à tous. »

Bon sang. J'ai horreur de ceux qui disent ça.

_Agir pour le bien de tous... _Dans ce genre de contexte et dans un village pétri de superstitions comme celui-ci, c'est la porte ouverte aux décisions fanatiques et arbitraires.

Je la gratifie d'un rictus narquois.

« Je dois vous remercier, donc ? »

« Évitez vos sarcasmes, Monsieur Heart. Ce village est dans une situation que vous ne comprenez pas et personne ne supportera que vous remettiez en cause nos craintes, sous prétexte que pour vous, la science fait office de loi. »

« Quel bagou... » Je persifle en avançant vers elle, décidé à obtenir les éclaircissements qui me manquent. « Mais si vous voulez que je respecte "vos craintes", il va falloir arrêter de me cacher les choses, sous prétexte que pour moi, la science fait office de loi. »

Balle au centre.

Elle soupire.

« Bien. J'avais justement prévu que nous fassions un point sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Il est important que nous ayons les versions de chacun. Quant à vous dire ce que nous craignons, je ne vous crois pas apte à nous comprendre, mais j'en laisse la charge au docteur Decken. Vous pourrez aller le voir après. »

Acquiesçant à sa proposition, chacun évoque à son tour "l'attaque" survenue plus tôt et je ressens en eux le même effroi irrépressible que lors de _la marche de l'âme blanche_. Leurs voix sont basses, incertaines et effrayées comme si le simple fait d'en parler pouvait empirer les choses, ou les faire se produire à nouveau. Irrité, je me frotte les tempes, cependant que les récits s'enchaînent.

Ussop affirme que Kaya et lui ont hurlé en découvrant la marque en bas des escaliers. Ils ont alors souhaité nous prévenir quand une force implacable les a oppressés, comprimant leurs gorges comme pour les étouffer, les faisant perdre conscience en un instant. Alvida, Conis et le vieux témoignent de la même sensation d'avoir été pris pour cibles par une force invisible et inhumaine, impossible à affronter, ce qui m'insupporte déjà.

« C'est impossible ! Vous avez forcément vu quelque chose ! »

« Parce que vous, vous avez vu quelque chose ? » Objecte la blonde, terrorisée. « On a rien vu ! Rien ! Alvida allait administrer le calmant au docteur Decken, Barbe Brune le tenait pour éviter qu'il se débatte et je l'ai aidé en maintenant ses jambes... On était sur nos gardes en ayant entendu les cris d'Ussop et Kaya... »

« Vous étiez affolés ! »

« On a rien vu, Heart ! Elle dit vrai ! »

« Ça n'a aucun sens, Brown ! Vous vous en rendez compte non ?! »

Bordel de merde... Ils ont le cerveau ramolli ou quoi ?!

J'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre, tâchant de ne pas m'emporter à nouveau.

« Il doit y avoir une explication logique. »

Un gaz, probablement.  
Mais je n'ai pas été affecté... Ça ne colle pas.

Sans compter qu'il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, il doit y avoir un truc. Un subterfuge...

« Il y a une explication. » Soutient alors la vieille, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. « Sauf qu'elle ne colle pas avec votre logique. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à l'admettre malgré tout ? Nous avons une _Épée de Damoclès_ au-dessus de la tête, Monsieur Heart... Notre village pourrait avoir besoin de vous... mais si vous refusez de prêter attention aux dangers et de les prendre aux sérieux, vous n'serez d'aucune utilité... »

« Il en a rien à faire du village ! Qu'il foute le camp d'ici ! »

« Toi... ! »

« Heart, attendez ! » M'interrompt brusquement Barbe Brune, décidé à apaiser les tensions. « Allons discuter dans la salle commune en mangeant un bout, ça vous f'ra du bien. On a tous besoin d'reprendre un peu nos esprits… »

Son regard est celui d'un homme prêt à éclaircir certains points. Voilà qui me plait.

.

.

**Un quart d'heure plus tard...**

.

.

« Merci bien, Conis ! »

Adressant un léger sourire au vieux, la blonde quitte la pièce, nous laissant seuls avec mon repas qu'elle vient de réchauffer. Barbe Brune prend une gorgée de thé tandis que je mâche un gnocchi, mon appétit grandissant.

« Délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne changez pas d'sujet. »

« Je vous sers de l'eau ? »

« Brown... »

Irrité, je plisse un œil tandis qu'il tousse puis boit de nouveau, comme pour s'encourager.

« Vous avez un caractère bien trop trempé, Heart... A croire qu'vous voulez vous attirer des emmerdes... »

.

_Eh bien... Tu m'as souvent dit la même chose, mon ange...  
Je vais lui faire la même réponse qu'à toi._

.

« 'Né comme ça. »

« La belle jambe. Écoutez... Vous n'pouvez pas nier que c'qui s'est passé est anormal. C'est inquiétant. »

« Certes. Mais c'n'est certainement pas l'fruit de... d'un mauvais esprit, d'un démon ou que-sais-je. »

Mes mots le faisant frissonner, je lève les yeux au plafond en avalant ma bouchée.

« C'est dingue qu'vous vous mettiez dans des états pareils... Cette peur... c'est n'importe quoi. »

Contrarié, il grogne en finissant sa tasse.

« N'soyez pas buté, Heart. Mon ami a raison... Son agression, c'qui nous est arrivé, ces marques... tout est lié. Il est visé, j'en suis certain... _quelque chose de profondément mauvais _en a après lui... notre village risque de connaître des heures difficiles... C'est pourquoi nous souhaitons… pouvoir compter sur vous, si... »

« Stop. Qui viserait Decken ? Pourquoi ? Alvida a insinué qu'il a un "rôle particulier" ici, de quoi il s'agit ? En y pensant, j'l'ai vu de loin hier et il avait l'air extrêmement soucieux... Est-ce que c'est lié ? »

Barbe Brune semble déstabilisé par mon observation, ce qui confirme mes doutes.

« Écoutez... » Murmure-t-il, rapprochant son visage du mien. « Il y a des choses que je n'peux pas vous dire. Mais mon ami a une responsabilité importante pour ce village. La plus cruciale, même. » Il fait une pause, pesant ses mots. « Cette tâche... si elle aboutit...pourrait nous apporter des réponses qu'nous attendons depuis des années. L'village entier compte sur lui... Mais son travail est dangereux pour... pour _ce Mal qui rôde non loin_... Surtout d'puis qu'il a commencé à porter des fruits... »

Il déglutit, réprimant un tremblement cependant que je me sers un café serré, pour ne pas décrocher.

« J'peux pas en dire plus... J'ai déjà dépassé les bornes, mais j'sais qu'Decken ne m'en voudra pas. Par contre, si vous voulez en savoir plus, il va falloir montrer patte blanche en acceptant de n'pas écarter c'qui n'cadre pas avec votre logique. Sinon, nous n'pourrons pas vous faire confiance… d'autant qu'vous vivez au cottage... »

Surpris, je lève un regard interrogateur vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que le cottage a à voir là-dedans ? »

La conversation prenant un tournant qui réveille mon intérêt, mais aussi ma méfiance et une part d'inquiétude -mes doutes sur une possible implication du gamin dans leurs histoires n'étant pas totalement levés- j'attends impatiemment ce qu'il va dire.

Il tousse, clairement mal à l'aise avec le sujet.

« Vous savez qu'nous nous en méfions comme de la peste. » Confie-t-il tout bas. « La forêt recèle _quelque chose_, Heart. _Une chose_ dont les yeux sont braqués sur nous... sur Decken... qui refuse de l'laisser mener à bien _son projet_... nous puissions découvrir _la vérité_... » Il respire profondément, avant d'ajouter. « Vous savez où j'l'ai retrouvé ? J'sortais d'chez moi, du côté des champs… Il était inconscient sur l'bas-côté d'la route à l'orée des bois... comme si la forêt l'avait recraché après l'avoir broyé vivant… »

La tension du vieux plombant l'atmosphère, je passe une main tendue dans mes cheveux.

« C'était _cet_ esprit, selon vous ? Celui du patient échappé de _Saint-Soleil _? »

« Arrêtons-nous là. Si ça vous intéresse, nous en discuterons ailleurs et un autre jour. »

« Vous avez peur ? »

J'ose un rictus ironique mais le barbu n'est pas d'humeur conciliante. Pas du tout, même.

« J'ai peur pour deux. » Lance-t-il sévèrement en quittant la table. « Vu qu'vous croyez qu'c'est un jeu. »

Sur ces mots, il m'indique rejoindre le chevet du blessé, me laissant seul dans la salle commune. Contraint alors à une réflexion forcée, je plonge un regard agacé sur mon breuvage favori, laissant un bon millier de questions sans réponses se presser dans ma tête. Une chose est néanmoins sûre : c'est une journée de merde, définitivement. Une journée de merde dans un village d'insensés. De givrés comme on en fait plus.

Bordel...

.

.

**Plus tard...**

.

.

Le clocher de la _Bâtisse Rouge_ résonne à m'en casser les oreilles, annonçant qu'il est dix-sept heures quand j'entre dans le bureau de Decken, qui m'accueille d'un soupir soulagé.

« Heart... J'attendais désespérément… d'pouvoir vous parler... »

« Voilà qui tombe bien. »

Barbe Brune prenant congé sans dire un mot, je m'installe à côté du lit.

« Pour une fois qu'nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, autant en profiter. »

.

Bon. Récapitulons.

Le vieux est dans le couloir.  
Kaya et Alvida sont quelque part dans la clinique.  
Conis et Pagaya sont retournés au bar.  
Quant à Ussop, la vieille, Spandam et Blueno, ils sont rentrés chez eux.

Il n'y a donc que Decken et moi. De quoi discuter sans détours.

Tandis qu'il plante ses yeux vitreux sur le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées, je laisse errer mes doigts sur le pan de mur où se trouvait la marque énorme, laquelle a été effacée autant que faire se peut. Il en reste cependant des traces indéniables que seule une nouvelle peinture pourra enlever. Me voyant faire, Decken réagit aussitôt.

« On a utilisé de l'eau sacrée, mais il vaut mieux ne pas trop y toucher... »

« Par pitié. C'est ridicule. »

« Je le pensais aussi... » Soupire-t-il entre deux lourdes respirations. « ...mais j'ai été témoin de choses indéniables et aujourd'hui, je me retrouve avec ce symbole sur mon côté comme une bête à abattre... Selon vous, je dois le nier ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, soutenant son œillade sinistre.

« Je n'remets pas en cause votre agression. Ni le fait qu'un individu se soit introduit ici pour enduire le sol du hall et ce mur de ces foutus signes, mais c'est forcément un villageois. Pas un fantôme ou... »

« Je suis sur le point de découvrir une vérité qui pourrait bouleverser la vie de City 44. » M'interrompt-il gravement. « Je m'étais rendu près de la _Forêt Blanche_ à cause de cela… Je suis désolé de vous le dire ainsi, mais ce qui veut m'en empêcher est maléfique... _une créature_ tapie dans l'ombre et attendant son heure... Nous vivrons des heures atroces si nous le prenons à la légère, croyez-moi... »

Son sérieux se heurtant de plein fouet à mon scepticisme, il ferme les yeux un moment. Je suis sur le point de le questionner sur les circonstances de l'attaque dont il a été victime quand il les rouvre, désappointé.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas prêt à entendre ça, on dirait... »

Une conclusion qui n'est pas synonyme de renoncement pour autant, car je pressens qu'il va me demander quelque chose. Très vite, la tension augmente cependant que dehors, la pluie se remet doucement à tomber.

« ...néanmoins, j'vous supplie d'nous aider. La clinique ne doit pas rester sans docteur, c'est _une nécessité_... Les filles auront besoin d'aide le temps que je me remette sur pieds... C'est l'affaire de deux jours, tout au plus... »

« Vous voulez qu'je reste ici ? » Je lâche, incrédule. Mais brutalement, son regard s'assombrit.

« Je n'vous demande pas d'jouer les remplaçants... Juste de rester cette nuit au cas où il se passerait... vous savez, de nouvelles perturbations... et d'passer à la clinique durant les deux prochains jours. Vous pourriez aider, notamment pour permettre l'analyse de la substance qui a servi à faire ces marques... Kaya et Alvida n'oseront pas s'en approcher mais vous... C'qui s'est passé vous perturbe, j'en suis persuadé. »

Soutenant son regard d'un œil froid, je me lève et fais quelques pas, l'esprit partagé entre l'envie d'éclaircir ce mystère et le refus catégorique de sacrifier mes plans, ma tranquillité pour prendre part à une affaire qui ne me regarde pas. Un dilemme cornélien. Amer et dérangeant. Mais ne pouvant revenir ni sur ma responsabilité de médecin, ni sur mon besoin de réponses, je finis par trancher après un long silence.

« Deux jours. Pas un de plus. »

.

.

**Durant la nuit...**

.

.

Alors que dehors, la pluie et le vent se déchaînent, faisant presque vibrer les murs, je soupire lourdement.

Dans le bureau, Decken dort sans trop s'agiter tandis que le barbu, resté lui-aussi ne cesse de ronfler, ce qui m'horripile déjà. D'ordinaire, je résiste à ce genre de détails aisément mais là, je suis à bout. H.S en sociabilité, H.S en patience... Après ces événements insensés et ces prises de tête à répétition, j'en ai ma claque au point d'être physiquement et mentalement épuisé. Je crève littéralement d'envie de rentrer.

Agacé, je peste à haute voix cependant que la lumière de la lampe située près de la bibliothèque faiblit par à-coups, comme si elle menaçait de s'éteindre et de me plonger ainsi dans le noir. Sauf que j'y suis déjà, tant j'ai l'esprit tourmenté.

Je ne cesse de repenser au déroulement imprévu et improbable de cette journée, de l'instant où Ace est rentré au cottage à maintenant, où je suis moi-même absent, alors que je lui ai fait promettre d'y rester. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à la crainte que j'ai ressentie et à la façon dont j'ai perdu mon calme plus tôt, croyant que Spandam avait mis sa menace à exécution... Est-ce que je me suis attaché à ce lieu ? Ou alors... est-ce que c'est _lui_ ? Le gamin aurait déjà réussi à me rendre accroc à son pouvoir ? Non. C'est ridicule.

L'idée me trouble, plus encore en me remémorant la nuit où nous avons basculé dans l'interdit. Au souvenir de ce que j'ai éprouvé en entendant _ta _voix, en respirant _ton _parfum, je parviens à peine à réprimer mon désir, ma frustration d'être dans cette maudite clinique, tant j'ai envie de tout envoyer au diable. Non loin du fauteuil où je suis, le pan de mur recouvert d'affiches m'interpelle et je m'attarde sur celles évoquant les bohémiens, le visage d'Ace s'insinuant lentement en moi, réveillant cette terreur sourde de ne pas le trouver en rentrant, de devoir encore attendre... Le regard happé par les titres haineux, je succombe peu à peu à ma fatigue écrasante, certain que je ne le supporterais pas...

.

.

.

_« Law... »_

_J'ouvre mes yeux sur Ace, debout au milieu d'une pièce vide, dévastée et sombre. Il est vêtu d'un pauvre short gris rapiécé et d'un T-shirt blanc délavé, mais étrangement, il n'a jamais été aussi captivant... Je le sens dans l'attente, hésitant, fragile et je tends mes mains vers lui, ne supportant pas la distance qu'il maintient entre nous._

_« Viens. Dépêche-toi. » J'ordonne d'un ton sec, impatient._

_Sans répondre, il s'avance sans bruit, tel un animal sauvage et enlace ses doigts aux miens, la sensation de brûlure qui me parcoure me saisissant tout entier, me donnant une rage folle de le sentir contre moi, si forte que je le tire violemment, le faisant basculer sur mes genoux, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses prunelles sont noires comme un cosmos hypnotisant et je presse mon pouce contre ses lèvres, déboussolé, attiré comme par un aimant dangereux et nocif. Le gamin ouvre lentement sa bouche, sa langue tiède glissant sur la pulpe de mon doigt, me foudroyant. Je m'entends alors soupirer, ma peau prenant feu lentement._

_« Parle-moi... Je veux t'entendre... »_

_« On va le refaire... toi et moi ? »_

.

.

.

**Le lendemain...**

.

.

Rouvrant les yeux brusquement, les mèches noires sous mes yeux me coupent le souffle quand je reconnais un visage différent, qui me refroidit aussitôt.

« Alvida... ? » Je siffle, la tête compressée par une migraine tonitruante. « Qu'est-ce que... »

« Cette déception dans votre regard... » Soulève-t-elle, froissée. « De qui rêviez-vous comme ça, docteur ? »

Bordel de merde... Elle est assise sur moi ?

Pas gênée le moins du monde, la brune se redresse en battant des cils, ses lèvres rouges esquissant un petit sourire.

« C'est l'matin, alors je suis passée voir comment vous alliez, le patron et vous... Mais vous étiez si beau endormi... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'm'approcher... » Susurre-t-elle, ses doigts glissant sans scrupules sur mon cou. « ...et comme tout fruit défendu, j'ai fini par vouloir vous croquer... »

Disant cela, elle s'apprête à caresser mes lèvres quand je me relève d'un trait, sérieusement contrarié. Je l'entends ronchonner, très peu satisfaite du dénouement de son petit manège. Pour ma part, je me suis rarement réveillé aussi mal. Ce doit être une accumulation de tout, ou alors la conséquence de ce foutu rêve, mais j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, énervé comme si quelque chose allait se produire qui rendrait cette journée pire que la précédente. Une sensation infondée. Pesante. Déplaisante. Ni elle, ni cet endroit, ni personne. Je ne peux plus rien supporter.

Récupérant mon bonnet sur la table, je jette un œil à la pendule qui m'indique qu'il est 7 heures 15 et décide d'examiner Decken avant de m'en aller. Selon l'infirmière, Barbe Brune est rentré chez lui mais pendant que je termine, des pas lourds et pressés retentissent dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvrant à la volée sur le barbu, dont le regard alarmé ne me dit rien qui vaille. Est-ce qu'un fait étrange s'est encore produit ? Je vais lui demander quand il prend la parole, essoufflé.

« Heart... Ne... Ne vous énervez pas... »

Putain.  
C'est tout le contraire.

Je me lève en le fusillant, une part de moi pressentant qu'il se passe quelque chose qui me touche directement, cette fois-ci. Je suis pourtant à des années lumières de me douter de ce dont il s'agit.

« Écoutez... Blueno est en route pour l'arrêter... Il va... J'espère qu'il va arriver à temps... » Souffle-t-il alors. « M'dame Amazone lui avait dit de n'rien faire... mais Span' a perdu la tête... Il est allé au cottage avec des gars pour... »

« PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ ! »

Dans la seconde, je quitte le bureau de Decken, enragé, une sensation amère et détestable me traversant lorsque je monte à bord de mon pick-up, les faibles rayons du soleil ne parvenant pas à défaire le voile sombre qui me semble tout recouvrir. La portière à peine claquée, je démarre en trombe et accélère, passant mes vitesses sans réfléchir, le paysage urbain puis agricole défilant sans que j'y porte la moindre attention, trop occupé à maudire ce connard, impuissant à canaliser la tension extrême qui s'est emparée de moi.

L'enchaînement des événements est tel qu'une crainte viscérale me tord l'estomac et je me mords les lèvres, serrant mon volant avec fureur lorsque la citerne apparaît enfin à l'horizon. Le cœur compressé, j'appuie une nouvelle fois sur l'accélérateur, ne donnant pas cher de la peau de ces imbéciles s'ils ont osé, ne serait-ce que s'approcher de _ce qui est à moi._ Les secondes m'apparaissent aussi longues que des heures…

Je n'en peux plus de ne pas être arrivé...

.

« _Il est, dans la vie des hommes, des heures où,  
la tension des événements semble répondre à celle de notre âme. _»  
Henri Petiot dit Daniel-Rops, _Nocturnes_, 1956.

.

.

* * *

**Réponse à Katym :**

**Hello ! :) J'espère que tu vas bien ! Comme tu peux le voir, ce chapitre est arrivé plus vite que le précédent ;) Je suis navrée du retard que je peux avoir parfois dans mes publications, lorsque cela est possible, j'essaye de poster de manière régulière :) Je te remercie encore de ton compliment, de ta review et j'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! :)**

* * *

**Voililou ! :) Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre 20 ! :) *toussote* ah, hum, m****oui, il ne se termine pas vraiment mieux que le précédent x) Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Comment voyez-vous le prochain chapitre ? :) Je serais ravie d'avoir vos pronostics et vos avis *_* (Juste, je vais me cacher avant ! mdr) Sinon, concernant le titre, c'est une référence à l'épée de Damoclès qui plane au-dessus du village, cette menace encore imprécise pour le moment, mais qui prendra forme progressivement ;)**

**En vous remerciant encore de me lire, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux.**

.


	21. Chute libre

**Hello, hello ! :) J'espère que vous allez bien ! **

**Ne pouvant pas vous laisser longtemps avec le suspens de fin du 20ème chapitre, voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira ! *w* **

****Petit rappel habituel : ****Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété****** d'Oda-sama !**

**Je profite de ce petit mot d'introduction pour répondre à l'une des questions de Yuri-yo concernant le nombre de chapitres à venir ! Le chapitre 25 marquera la fin... non pas de la fiction x) mais de sa première partie. L'histoire entrera alors dans une nouvelle phase qui n'est pas la dernière :) Alors disons que notre séjour au cottage n'est pas prêt de se terminer ! ;) J'espère que l'évolution de l'histoire vous plaira et que nous serons de plus en plus nombreux *w* En tout cas, je vous remercie de me lire et de m'encourager ! :) **

**Un merci spécial aux nouvelles venues Aqualish et Lawiki à qui je souhaite la bienvenue ! :) Merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews ! C'est un plaisir de lire vos commentaires, vos encouragements et vos théories ! ;) Enfin, un merci doux et chocolaté à Yuto-chan et ma Valkyrie A-Harlem *w* Votre soutien constant est juste adorable !**

**Sur une nuée de bises, je vous souhaite à tou(te)s une Très Bonne Lecture ! :)**

.

.

* * *

**21**

**Chute libre**

* * *

.

.

.

« _Il n'y a parfois aucune différence entre le salut et la damnation. _»  
Stephen King, _La ligne verte_, 1996.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Il reste une poignée de kilomètres avant la citerne. Je puise dans mes restes de patience.  
Mes mains sont crispées sur mon volant, douloureuses.  
Ma gorge est sèche. Ma tête, vide. Et pourtant, pleine d'images que je m'efforce d'ignorer.  
Je suis éreinté. Énervé. Toujours pas arrivé.

.

Les immenses champs de citrouilles ont laissé place à la forêt et la distance se réduit, mais je ne suis pas calmé. Impossible. C'est impossible tant que je suis loin du cottage, tant que cette incertitude persiste, tant que je n'ai pas démonté la face de Spandam. Alors seulement je pourrais souffler. Et encore, à condition qu'il n'ait rien fait, car sinon...

Un tic nerveux étire mes lèvres et j'accélère, le pied collé à la pédale quand deux véhicules apparaissent en sens inverse du mien, ralliant le village à toute vitesse. J'étais tellement absent, hermétique aux choses extérieures qu'ils me semblent sortir de nulle part, mais à l'instant où je les croise, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste explose quand je reconnais le décoloré sur le siège passager du 4X4 conduit par Blueno, fusant comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses. Trop tard... Est-ce que j'arrive trop tard ?

En moins de deux, mes pensées s'entrechoquent. La possibilité qu'ils fuient après avoir touché au cottage me file la nausée et je braque mon volant vers la gauche pour les prendre en chasse, mon pick-up changeant de direction dans un crissement de pneus fracassant. Je m'apprête à les poursuivre mais à peine lancé je freine. Le moteur s'étouffe alors, faisant caler ma bagnole au milieu de la route. Plongé dans un silence soudain, les rayons du soleil qui frappent le pare-brise m'insupportent et je rabats la visière d'un coup sec, pris de doutes et enragé, tiraillé entre deux décisions. D'un côté, l'envie de faire payer Spandam incendie mes veines comme un poison mais de l'autre, j'ai cet appel intérieur, cette sensation obsédante de faire une erreur, de perdre un temps précieux alors que seul le cottage compte.

Nulle part ailleurs. C'est là-bas que je dois être.

Instantanément, je saisis mon levier de vitesses et fait une nouvelle manœuvre, mon cœur tambourinant à chaque mètre avalé, s'arrêtant presque lorsque j'arrive à destination. Derrière son muret en pierres, entouré par son voile de mystère et ses franges de lierre, l'habitation est enfin sous mes yeux, quasiment intacte, n'ayant pour dommage qu'un carreau de fenêtre brisé. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas rassuré. Il dégage des alentours une atmosphère lugubre, oppressante et c'est tendu et anxieux que je déserte mon pick-up, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Son grincement revêche fait alors écho au bourdonnement qui me hante, et que je ne sais pas arrêter.

.

Suis-je inquiet ?  
Pour quoi je le serais ? Pour _qui _?

.

Écartant cette pensée ridicule, je balaye la pièce d'un regard hâtif, notant que rien n'a changé. C'est en me tournant vers l'encadrement de la cuisine que je croise ce regard sombre. Celui que je cherchais.

Ace...  
Il est là, comme promis.

Un poids énorme semble me quitter, une seconde avant que je ne lise sur ses traits, dans ses yeux une détresse qui me tord l'estomac et me remet les nerfs à vif. D'un seul coup je me sens contrarié, plus encore lorsqu'il recule, sa main gauche serrant la droite comme pour la cacher. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi nerveux, troublé. Sans compter qu'il semble extrêmement fatigué. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus, c'est ce mélange de peur et d'incertitude que je devine dans ses prunelles, d'ordinaire indéchiffrables. J'ai l'impression que ses barrières défensives se sont écroulées et le voir aussi vulnérable me déplait. Ne supportant pas son silence je le rejoins et attrape sa main droite. Aussitôt il résiste mais je force davantage, la découvrant blessée. Avisant la coupure récente et nette sur sa paume, je réalise la tension de son corps, le manque de chaleur de sa peau, autant de signes qui achèvent de m'agacer. Faisant claquer ma langue, je lui jette un regard nerveux, intraitable.

« C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

C'est... Law...

Il est là, juste devant moi avec son odeur brute et suave d'arabica, sa voix autoritaire et ses iris orageux qui me mitraillent... Il est là et j'ai terriblement envie de craquer… De pleurer les larmes que je me force à ravaler, mais c'est impossible. Je ne dois pas, surtout pas faiblir. Il me poserait des questions auxquelles je serais contraint de mentir. Quant à dire la vérité… ce serait aggraver ma situation et l'entraîner dans _cet enfer _avec moi. Non… Je ne dois rien laisser paraître, encore une fois.

Droit comme un "i" et inflexible, il attend ma réponse. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il est à court de patience. Pourtant, mes mots ne sortent pas.

« Portgas ! »

Trafalgar s'énerve. Ses sourcils se froncent et sa mâchoire se contracte, cependant qu'il serre mon poignet pour me forcer la main. Je marmonne alors sans réfléchir, d'une voix blanche et mal assurée.

« Tu... T'es là... »

Une profonde interrogation se formant dans son regard, je prends conscience de la connerie que je viens de dire. Quel imbécile bon sang... C'est minable... Je veux ajouter quelque chose, le baratiner, mais il me dévisage avec un sérieux effroyable avant de gronder, sans pour autant élever la voix.

« Évidemment qu'je suis là. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? »

Ne pas dire de bêtise.  
Ne pas dire de bêtise.  
Ne pas...

« C'est que... T'étais pas là, hier soir... ni ce matin et... »

Merde... Je m'enfonce là… Pourtant, Law semble savoir de quoi je parle car il se tend davantage, une colère noire prenant possession de ses prunelles, la trempe de sa voix me faisant frissonner.

« …des gens sont venus ici. Il s'est passé quoi ? Ils savent que tu es là ?! »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Mais répond bordel !

« Hey ! »

« Non ! » Lance-t-il enfin, revenant à lui comme après un cauchemar. « Un groupe de villageois est venu ici, c'est vrai... L'un d'eux gueulait qu'ils allaient faire sauter le cottage... Ils ont lancé une pierre sur la fenêtre et... »

Brusquement, le gamin s'arrête et déglutit. Le coup d'œil qu'il jette à sa blessure confirme qu'il s'est coupé en ramassant les morceaux de vitre brisée. Néanmoins, son interruption ne me plaît pas du tout. J'ai la désagréable sensation que quelque chose le tourmente et qu'il cherche les mots pour le passer sous silence, ce qui est hors de question. Je vois bien qu'il est perturbé, alors qu'il n'essaye pas de me faire avaler des couleuvres. Ce serait un aller simple pour une engueulade sauf que là, ni lui ni moi ne sommes parés. A bout comme je suis, les choses pourraient vite dégénérer et vu son état piteux, il vaut sacrément mieux l'éviter.

Décidé à lui remettre les idées en place, je relève son visage vers le mien.

« Et après ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! »

Ancrés aux miens, ses yeux sont rouges et cernés. Ses paupières paraissent si lourdes qu'il peine à me regarder lorsqu'il souffle, mordillant ses lèvres avec nervosité.

« J'ai cru qu'ils allaient balancer la dynamite par le carreau brisé... Ils étaient sur l'point d'le faire... J'les voyais d'où j'étais... »

« Qu'est-ce qui les a arrêtés ? Ils t'ont vu ? »

« Non... »

Disant cela, Ace se braque à nouveau. Il n'en faut pas plus pour m'excéder.

« Si tu oses me mentir, ça va mal aller. »

« J'mens pas... »

« Alors quoi ?! Dis-le ! »

Mon œillade ferme se heurte à ses prunelles, de nouveau illisibles. Il soupire avant de poursuivre.

« C'était Hiken... Il n'était pas très loin et son hurlement les a effrayés... Au même moment, un 4X4 est arrivé. Le type qui conduisait a empoigné celui qui donnait les ordres... Il lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'faire ça... qu'il devait rentrer. Comme il était mort de trouille, il a accepté et ils sont partis... » Il marque alors une pause, me toisant comme pour lire au-dedans de moi. « …un peu après, tu es arrivé... »

Ça colle. Pourtant, le gamin est toujours aussi stressé, confus...

Un autre point me dérange.

« Pourquoi Hiken n'est pas là ? Il n'est pas venu s'assurer qu'tu allais bien ? »

A ces mots, Ace ouvre de grands yeux, abasourdi.

« C'est… c'est bizarre qu'tu parles de lui comme ça... »

Son sourire léger et songeur s'efface rapidement, mais il a eu l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui, et d'un étrange calmant pour moi. Pendant ce court instant, j'ai cessé de jouer les inquisiteurs, appréciant juste de le voir penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui l'affecte. Néanmoins, ne pas savoir de quoi il retourne m'exaspère. Et il le sait.

Secouant la tête, il reprend.

« Hiken reste un animal sauvage, tu l'as dit toi-même... Nous avons un lien, mais il ne me materne pas non plus. Il a dû voir les villageois s'en aller et faire de même... »

Hn. Ça se tient.

Plissant l'œil, je l'observe encore un moment avant d'accepter ses explications. Il cherche alors à se libérer, ce dont je l'empêche en l'entraînant vers le canapé pour m'occuper de sa blessure. Je pourrais penser qu'il est à plaindre, pas fichu d'ramasser deux bouts de verre sans s'abîmer à son âge, mais pour en avoir été témoin dans la forêt, je sais qu'Ace est débrouillard. Il devait avoir la tête ailleurs... comme en ce moment.

« J'peux savoir comment t'as fait ton compte ? »

Ma petite provocation fait mouche.

« Si c'est pour m'faire engueuler gratuitement, j'préfère rester avec ma coupure. » Lâche-t-il en tentant de se lever, ma poigne le maintenant assis sur le canapé.

De plus en plus fatigué, il fronce aussitôt les sourcils. Mais je compte bien l'asticoter.

« D'une, c'est pas "gratuitement". Et de deux, tu restes ici. »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Bien sûr... Law qui me soigne sans rien dire... c'était trop beau.

En vrai, Monsieur a son mode dictateur enclenché, sauf que moi, j'ai plus d'jus pour le supporter. Tenir une discussion où il va me poser les questions que je ne veux pas entendre et auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Ça va finir en clash et à la façon dont il me fixe, je sens qu'il le sait.

« T'es complètement à côté d'tes pompes, hein... » Constate-t-il froidement. « Que ce soit clair, j'ai pas envie d'me prendre la tête avec toi, encore moins après la journée d'merde que j'ai eu hier. Mais justement... De quoi t'as peur ? Qu'est-ce qui t'tracasse autant ? » Là-dessus il s'arrête, serrant une nouvelle fois mon poignet. « Est-ce que c'est lié à l'agression d'un villageois ? L'un d'eux a été attaqué près de la forêt et t'étais pas au cottage cette nuit-là... C'était toi ? »

Putain... Je m'attendais à tout... Mais ça...

« J'ai rien fait ! » Je brame en me levant. « Lâche-moi ! Tu vas pas m'accuser d'tous les maux du monde ! J'ai rien fait ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

Nullement enclin à me laisser partir, Law se lève aussi. Il veut m'imposer sa volonté, je le sais. Il ne fait que ça depuis qu'il a débarqué au cottage, dans ma vie déjà fracassée, mais je ne compte pas le laisser faire. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas cette fois. Ce qu'il veut, je m'en fous ! Ce type n'a aucun droit sur moi ! Ses exigences de grand manitou, il peut se les mettre où je pense !

Piqué à vif et épuisé, je lui assène un regard féroce tandis que les souvenirs que j'essayais de combattre remontent à la surface, telle une vase empoisonnée dans laquelle je me noie. Ma gorge se serre. Ma colère augmente. J'ai pas les idées claires, encore moins lorsque mon enfance me revient en pleine tête comme un boomerang, les mots de _cet homme _se confondant aux siens. A leur seule pensée, la bile me monte aux lèvres. Un frisson glacé me taillade la peau et je me libère violemment de Law, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel déchaînement.

Abasourdi, il est sur le point de perdre son calme également. Pour ma part, j'en ai plus qu'assez. De ses questions. De lui. De cette forêt. De cette merde qui me pèse, que je garde sur la conscience et avec laquelle je suis censé vivre comme si de rien n'était. Je ne supporte plus ce manque de perspective… D'être sans cesse traité comme ça… Toujours ! Toujours ! Quand est-ce que ça s'arrêtera ? Quand ?! Est-ce que ça s'arrêtera un jour ?! Ne parvenant plus à me maîtriser, je perds pied et laisse éclater ma fureur contre le brun, le poussant comme s'il était la cause de mon désespoir.

« T'es comme lui putain ! Comme mon _faux-_père ! Toujours à m'accuser ! Mais j'vous emmerde ! J'porterais pas la responsabilité d'crimes que j'ai pas commis ! J'suis pas un chien bordel ! Tu m'fais chier ! Lâche-moi ! »

Le brun ayant agrippé mon bras, je riposte quand son autre main saisit le col de mon T-shirt pour me plaquer contre lui, ses prunelles aux reflets d'ouragan tentant de dompter les miennes. Sa poigne est si dure que je peine à me débattre, d'autant que mon excès de rage m'a épuisé. Au même moment, Law approche son visage du mien. Je m'attends à la pire remontrance du siècle et serre les dents, quand sa voix grave s'élève.

« J'suis pas ton père. » Martèle-t-il, me forçant à l'écouter. « Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux et jure que tu n'as rien fait. »

Mes yeux s'élargissent, tandis que mon cœur rate un battement.

La main soudaine qu'il me tend me fait tellement de bien que j'en ai mal. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes.

« J'le jure... j'rien fait... »

« Alors ça va. Je te crois. »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Oui, j'en suis certain.  
Le gamin est en pleurs. Je sais qu'il ne triche pas.

Poussé par une force inconnue, ma main s'est posée sur tête, la tapotant comme s'il était un chiot perdu. Mais tout aussi étrangement, il retrouve peu à peu son calme. Ses hurlements laissent place à des reniflements qu'il s'efforce de stopper, cependant que la tension qui avait imprégné les lieux retombe. Une atmosphère d'après bataille nous enveloppe alors, mais elle est différente aujourd'hui. En effet, pour la première fois, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir vu la facette la plus vraie et sombre de lui. J'ai entendu des cris qui venaient du profond de son âme. J'ai vu une douleur que je ne pourrais pas oublier. Il a évoqué son père, encore une fois... mais pourquoi "faux" ? Comment était cet homme avec lui ? Je ressens presque le besoin de demander mais ne pourrons pas essuyer une nouvelle dispute, alors autant oublier. Du moins, pour le moment.

« Arrête de pleurnicher. »

Tirant sur une mèche, j'attire son attention ainsi qu'un regard fâché. Bien que fatigué, l'animal farouche se réveille et je réitère mon geste pour le faire grogner, sa main tiède se posant sur la mienne pour l'arrêter. Loin de rendre les armes, j'enroule mes doigts autour d'une mèche plus épaisse, menaçant de recommencer, me délectant de sa mine alerte et renfrognée. Au moins avec ça, le gamin ne perd plus son temps à pleurer. Il essaye de me marcher sur le pied quand je remarque quelque chose de fin dans ses boucles, que je retire lentement.

Toute petite.  
De couleur noire et blanche.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Tu avais une plume dans les cheveux. »

Je l'agite sous son nez avant de souffler dessus, la faisant s'envoler au loin. Au même moment, le contrecoup de son emportement l'accable de plein fouet. Passant une main sur son front il se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, les traits tirés, se mordant les lèvres et fermant les yeux. Le sentant à deux doigts de vomir, je le laisse un instant, revenant avec un verre d'eau et des cachets qu'il avale sans protester. Un lourd silence s'installe alors pendant de longues minutes auxquelles je mets un terme en rejoignant ma cafetière, faisant couler un café serré, idéal pour ordonner mes idées et requinquer le gamin. Celui-ci accueille d'ailleurs sa tasse avec une franche gratitude, buvant cul sec quitte à se cramer.

« Il fallait l'dire, si tu voulais picoler. »

« Parce que tu m'aurais donné d'quoi faire ? »

« A voir. »

A vrai dire, j'ai tellement pris l'habitude de boire un coup au _Pumpkin_ que je n'ai plus une goutte d'alcool ici mais à l'occasion, je devrais ramener deux ou trois bouteilles. Saoul, Ace pourrait avouer certaines choses… ou me faire encore plus chier. Hum. Pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur plan. Avalant une nouvelle gorgée, je savoure le goût prononcé du breuvage quand mon esprit s'égare, me faisant songer à quelque chose que je m'entends proposer, d'un ton détaché qui ne l'est pas.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche, ça te ferait du bien. »

Contre toute attente, il lève un œil farouche vers moi.

« Je dis juste que ça peut t'aider. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? »

« Rien... T'as raison... »

Avisant sa tasse vide, il acquiesce et comme la dernière fois, j'ai le sentiment qu'il a mal interprété mes mots. J'en suis à me demander ce que ça cache quand il se lève. A cet instant précis, une part de moi m'ordonne de ne rien ajouter, mais déjà je quitte le canapé, m'emparant du sac contenant mes achats d'il y a deux jours. Ace n'étant pas rentré de la nuit, je l'avais balancé dans un coin où il se trouve encore, signe que le gamin n'y a pas touché. Je surprends son regard interrogateur lorsque je m'approche, lui présentant l'une des choses achetées.

« Tiens. Pour toi. »

« Un gel... douche? »

« Pour qu't'arrêtes de piquer le mien. »

Tombant des nues, il s'empare néanmoins du flacon en me remerciant d'un bref signe de tête.

Je le regarde alors monter les marches menant à l'étage, serrant le sac d'une main nerveuse, incertaine. Dans ma tête, la joute entre le Bien et la Folie bat son plein, me rappelant à quel point l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Les miennes n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de ce que j'ai pensé... et de ce que je vais faire.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Debout dans la baignoire de la petite salle de bain envahie de vapeur, je savoure la brûlure de l'eau sur mon corps, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum frais et citronné du gel douche offert par Law.

Un "cadeau" quoi… J'en reviens toujours pas. Mais il avait raison... Ça fait du bien.

Mes muscles se détendent l'un après l'autre. Pourtant dans ma tête, c'est une autre histoire. Un vrai ravage.

J'ai beau me concentrer sur le bien-être physique que je ressens, mon esprit reste bloqué. Enchaîné à ce que je tente d'oublier. Une à une, les mêmes images se bousculent dans ma mémoire, jetant de l'huile sur le feu qui me ronge et sentant que j'étouffe, je pose une main sur mes colliers, le rouge en perles que j'aime tant _et l'autre_, à deux doigts de crier. Bon sang... Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à enfouir ça loin ? Est-ce que le placard dans lequel j'enferme tout depuis mon arrivée serait plein ? J'ai mal au ventre... au cœur… Merde...

Refoulant mes larmes, je dirige le jet d'eau vers mon visage et ferme les yeux. Immédiatement coupé de la réalité, je me laisse envahir par la seule sensation de l'eau, par son bruit, par cette buée tiède qui m'entoure et les minutes s'égrènent quand le son du rideau de douche que l'on pousse m'interpelle. Sursautant malgré moi, je me tourne aussitôt, mon cœur bondissant comme une balle projetée contre un mur.

Encore habillé et les yeux bandés, Law finit de tirer la bâche et tend ses mains vers moi. Il est retranché dans son "monde à part" et je devine ce qu'il me propose mais... je ne suis pas prêt pour le refaire... encore moins là... maintenant... Je ne peux pas… Comment refuser, alors que ses règles ne me le permettent pas ? J'ai l'impression qu'il attend mon premier pas... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Déboussolé, je panique quand l'une de ses mains se pose sur ma hanche, me faisant frémir. Sa peau si froide sur ma peau brûlante... c'est tellement étrange que je déglutis. Son visage à lui est tendu. Dans l'attente. Bouillant d'impatience.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne sans réfléchir.

Une impulsion stupide. Insensée.  
Et pourtant, dans l'imbroglio de ma conscience, une question démente émerge.

Une folie peut-elle combattre un cauchemar et le chasser ? Puis-je trouver mon salut ainsi, en sautant les pieds joints vers la damnation ? Chuter avec lui dans l'abîme pourrait m'empêcher de penser... noyer mes hantises... me sauver un instant de cette amertume qui me mange de l'intérieur... Est-ce que ce n'est pas un risque à prendre ? Oui... Ça peut m'aider à oublier... Juste un peu...

Doucement, je laisse ma main caresser la sienne avant de le tirer vers moi. Exaucé, il soupire.

Mon sang chauffe. Ma tête se vide.

L'instant suivant, Law entre sans se départir de ses vêtements dans la baignoire où nous sommes de suite à l'étroit, mon corps nu collé à ses habits de plus en plus mouillés. L'eau chaude s'écoulant sur nous révèle lentement ses formes athlétiques et perdu dans mes pensées embrouillées, je réponds à sa sollicitation muette, plaquant mes mains sur son débardeur noir pour l'en débarrasser. Je me retrouve alors face à la musculature de son torse, à son tatouage qui comme toujours me trouble. Intimidé, je suis les circonvolutions du cœur qui habille sa peau quand une de ses mains empoigne ma nuque, son nez se nichant sous mon oreille. Je l'entends alors respirer mon parfum, enfiévré, savourant l'instant tel un prédateur qui vient de trouver sa proie. Malgré moi je m'agite, presque effrayé mais déjà, un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et je frissonne, mordant mes lèvres lorsqu'il palpe ma hanche avec avidité. J'ai comme de l'électricité dans le corps... Les lèvres de Law me frôlent.

« J'suis épuisé et j'meurs de faim... J'crois que... j'vais te dévorer... »

Une bête... Trafalgar est une bête affamée... mais si ça me fait tout oublier, peu importe...

Fermant les yeux, j'approche mon visage du sien, chassant mes doutes et malgré la douleur, le visage de Luffy. L'eau qui ruisselle incendie nos chairs, mais j'aime ça. Cette moiteur ambiante me donne l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle où nos actes n'ont aucune conséquence et je saisis son cou brusquement, faisant glisser ma langue sur sa clavicule, retrouvant ce goût corsé, épicé qui lui va si bien. C'est suicidaire, mais je veux jouer avec ses règles, lui signifier qu'il devra être mon amuse-gueule avant que je ne sois son dessert. Une idée qui ne semble pas lui déplaire.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois sa mâchoire trembler, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus lourde, saccadée quand il grogne, guidant mon visage pour que je n'arrête pas. Pris dans mon élan et poussé par les sensations qu'il éprouve, je taquine sa pomme d'Adam. L'effet est immédiat, mais trop pour lui. Dans un sursaut de plaisir il me pousse contre le mur, plaquant ma main libre contre les carreaux tièdes. La pression de son corps contre le mien me donne le tournis et il fond sur mon épaule, la dévorant de baisers, mordant parfois si fort que je m'entends couiner, lui donnant encore plus d'ardeur.

Rancunière, sa langue effectue le même trajet que la mienne, m'arrachant une plainte désespérée, mon bassin commençant à bouillir. Il fait chaud... l'eau... la façon dont il serre ma main... son genou qui s'insinue lentement entre mes cuisses... Bordel... J'ai mal... J'en peux plus... Il ne peut pas rester ainsi... Sentir l'épaisseur de son jean trempé et non sa peau... la pression et les frictions qu'il m'impose... Mon cœur tambourine, mes veines s'embrasent... Ne pas le sentir lui est insupportable... Mais Law s'en fout. Il me croque le cou, l'oreille et souffle dedans lorsque je m'entends exiger, les yeux fermés, impuissant à me raisonner.

« **Enlève-le... ton pantalon... **»

Hélas, il ne répond pas. Pire, il m'attire vers lui, comprimant mon membre de plus en plus dur, la texture âpre du vêtement me mettant hors de moi. Énervé et frustré, je fonds alors sur lui, défaisant moi-même un bouton avant qu'il ne fasse le reste, mon empressement mettant le feu aux poudres. En un instant, son jean et son boxer gorgés d'eau échouent bruyamment dans la baignoire et il reprend possession de mes hanches, les collant aux siennes, le contact de nos désirs éveillés me coupant le souffle. Perdant mes moyens, je me retiens de crier en mordant son épaule, savourant la fournaise de sa peau d'ordinaire si froide. Mais je ne peux pas tout retenir... Un gémissement avide m'échappe et il soupire d'aise, me tournant d'un trait vers le mur sur lequel je plaque violemment mes mains.

Brûlante, l'eau s'écoule sur mon dos et mes reins courbés.

La vapeur m'avale tout entier lorsqu'il me prépare puis s'empare fermement de moi en nouant ses doigts aux miens, murmurant que notre plaisir ne fait que commencer.

Chaud... Je crève de chaud... Ce qui va venir... Il va me dévorer...

L'instant qui suit, le brun me prend dans un rythme chaotique tandis que ma voix devient impétueuse, indécente.

Mes pensées s'enchevêtrent autant que nos corps et je ne pense plus qu'à ses lèvres sur ma nuque, à ses mouvements vifs et impatients, à cette jouissance irraisonnée et non raisonnable que je refuse de juger.

Pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas y penser.

Je veux que cet écart détruise mes souvenirs, cette peur qui m'enchaîne.

Je veux devenir ivre, éperdument ivre du plaisir bas et malsain qu'il me procure.

**« Hnnn... Law... Plus fort... Là... »**

Haletant, serrant mes poings je me courbe davantage, collant mes fesses contre lui, m'offrant entièrement à cet acte qui est en train d'exaucer mon souhait.

Son râle fiévreux se joint au mien... Enfin, je ne pense plus à rien...

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Bon sang... Tu as balayé ma colère, mon exaspération, mes tensions si vite...  
Tu me fais tellement perdre la tête que j'en suis presque assommé, _mon ange..._

.

Tremblant encore de plaisir, je me retire doucement_,_ caressant _ton_ dos et _t'_attirant à moi, appréciant le parfum d'agrume qui a imprégné _ta_ peau, le contact de _tes_ mèches mouillées contre mon cou. L'eau chaude a fait tellement de ravages que la pièce est envahie de vapeur. Je le sens, même en ayant les yeux bandés. La chaleur ambiante nous enveloppe tel un cocon, mais nous ne devons pas y rester trop longtemps. Pourtant,_ tu _ne sembles pas de cet avis et_ te_ laisses aller contre moi, ce qui ne me déplaît pas jusqu'à ce que _tes_ jambes cèdent et que _tu _ne manques de tomber, une chute que j'évite en m'accroupissant dans la baignoire, _te _serrant dans mes bras.

« Hey... Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

Devant le silence qui seul me répond, je ne parviens pas à me contrôler et retire mon bandeau, agrippant une serviette pour la jeter sur ce corps que je refuse de voir, au risque de bousiller l'illusion à laquelle je tiens tant. Ce n'est qu'une fois recouvert que je le regarde enfin, écartant les boucles trempées de son visage, déglutissant face à la candeur dont il fait preuve à cet instant précis avec ses yeux clos, ses traits apaisés, ses lèvres entrouvertes... légèrement rosées... Mon pouce sur le point de s'y poser je m'arrête, réalisant qu'il s'est tout bêtement endormi, tel un crétin narcoleptique. De longues et interminables secondes se perdent alors avant que je ne décide de me lever, nouant la serviette autour de ses hanches pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit. Avec les ennuis qui se pressent à la porte depuis hier, je préfère me garder le canapé. Pour cette fois du moins...

.

.

.

**Deux jours plus tard...**

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

A travers les branches et les feuillages verts et ocres, les rayons du soleil vont et viennent, me réchauffant la peau à chaque contact. Ce sont autant de caresses légères que j'apprécie en respirant profondément, attentif aux bruits de la forêt, à ses odeurs, à cette vie qui grouille dans le plus parfait silence. Ici, tout est si pur, si harmonieux que je me sens presque jaloux de ne pas faire partie intégrante de cet écosystème, loin des horreurs et des misères que les Hommes se font subir entre eux. Une part de moi aurait aimé naître... loup, tient. Libre, fier et respecté comme Hiken.

A quel point ma vie aurait été différente ainsi ? Hélas, je ne le saurais jamais.

Secouant la tête pour ne pas laisser le champ libre à mes idées noires, je reprends ma route improvisée. Une petite balade sans but et éloignée du cottage. L'occasion d'être seul avec moi-même. Pourtant, Trafalgar n'est jamais loin. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de bain, je réalise avoir entièrement accepté de jouer les substituts, de renier qui je suis, _encore une fois. _Law s'est clairement servi de moi et je le soupçonne de ne pas avoir choisi ce gel douche par hasard. La façon dont il humait ma peau, dont il l'embrassait... c'était similaire à la fois où je portais le "_Heart Majesty_" de Corazon. C'était le même égarement, la même dévotion... Je l'ai parfaitement senti.

Il était ailleurs, dans les bras invisibles de son ange, totalement ignorant des miens. Mais après... quand je pense que je me suis endormi debout... juste après avoir jouit... Est-ce qu'on peut faire plus honteux ? C'est à peine si j'ai osé croiser son regard depuis. Heureusement, Law n'a pas objecté face à mon silence. En même temps, il n'était pas souvent là. Occupé au village... Je n'ai pas demandé pour quoi. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que personne là-bas n'ai abordé _un certain sujet_ avec lui. A la simple pensée qu'il découvre le point sur lequel j'ai menti, un frisson glacé me griffe le dos et je m'arrête. Au même moment, des craquements de brindilles et de feuilles mortes m'alertent sur la présence d'un individu avançant dans ma direction. D'un pas vif, je me précipite aussitôt derrière une rangée de buissons, de la bourdaine assez dense et fournie pour me camoufler correctement. Les sons deviennent alors plus intenses, une silhouette se détachant à quelques mètres derrière les chênes et les ifs. Immobile et concentré, j'observe sa progression quand mon corps se met à vibrer.

Un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, bien bâti et la peau mate, l'homme en plein footing dans la forêt n'est pas un inconnu. Son visage est en partie dissimulé par sa capuche grise, ce qui lui donne un air ombrageux, presque dangereux et je ravale ma salive, me demandant si je devrais profiter de l'occasion pour lui jouer un petit tour. Bon, je prends le risque de me faire engueuler, mais pourquoi pas ? Voyons voir comment il réagit en entendant le grommellement sauvage d'un sanglier. Esquissant un petit sourire, j'attends qu'il se rapproche pour imiter le cri gras et féroce de l'animal.

Le brun s'arrête alors, prudent et attentif. Il rabat sa capuche et observe les alentours, aux aguets. Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air effrayé. Pour ma part, le voir sans être vu me plait. Je cède donc à l'envie de le malmener un peu plus et renouvelle l'expérience, attirant son attention vers le buisson où je suis caché. Le bon sens devrait le conduire à s'éloigner mais il s'approche lentement, une initiative inconsciente à laquelle je réponds en faisant bouger les branches, histoire de l'en dissuader. Mal m'en a pris. Un peu trop emporté, ma main dépasse brusquement des feuilles. En moins de deux, le regard de Law vire au noir. Il gronde mon nom cependant que je me lève, penaud et contrarié. Quitte à lui faire face, je choisis d'argumenter.

« Ben quoi ? Tu peux t'estimer heureux qu'ce soit moi ! T'aurais fait quoi si c'était un vrai sanglier ? Te battre avec ? »

« Et toi ? T'as rien de mieux à faire ?! »

A croire qu'on finit toujours par se disputer.

Je grimace.

« C'était une petite farce... Rien d'méchant. »

Insensible à ses commentaires irrités comme quoi il déteste les farces, je contourne le buisson et le devance, préférant l'ignorer et continuer mon petit bonhomme de chemin comme si de rien n'était. Je suis persuadé qu'il préfère rester seul lui aussi, quand au détour d'un if immense il agrippe mon bras, me collant au tronc. Son corps épouse alors le mien, sa respiration chaude se mêlant à la mienne, étranglée. Je l'interroge du regard lorsqu'il me murmure à l'oreille, provocateur.

« Je préfère de loin les jeux aux farces, tu devrais le savoir... »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Et voilà. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, Portgas.

Sentant son corps se tendre contre le mien, j'humidifie mes lèvres tandis qu'il mord les siennes, désarçonné.

« Fais le rossignol... »

Impérieux et narquois, mon ordre se perd dans le silence des bois mais il ne lui a pas échappé. Il relève le menton et fronce les sourcils, un brin fâché.

« J't'ai dit qu'j'étais pas une boîte à meuh ! »

« T'as imité un sanglier pour m'emmerder. Tu peux imiter un rossignol pour te racheter, non ? »

Bien entendu, le "non" n'est pas une option et il le sait.

Je sens pourtant qu'il résiste, pour bien me faire chier. Mon regard a beau se faire plus dur, il joue à l'ignorer, pinçant ses lèvres et croisant les bras tel un gamin capricieux.

« Pas si tu gardes les yeux ouverts. »

Tss. N'importe quoi.

Mais si c'est tout ce qui le gêne... Lentement, je me coupe de la réalité, de ses prunelles noires pour une autre obscurité où tous mes sens semblent décuplés. Les parfums terreux et humides de la forêt se mêlent à la fraîcheur de l'air, à la chaleur douce des rayons du soleil, au frémissement des feuilles et je me sens transporté. C'est alors qu'il résonne. Le chant agréable et mélodieux d'un rossignol qui me fait frissonner. Sans mal, j'imagine le petit oiseau sur une branche et ouvre les yeux, croisant le visage calme et rêveur d'Ace, ses paupières closes, ses mains entourant sa bouche pendant qu'il chantonne. Je ne peux qu'admirer son don, tant le rendu est parfait.

.

Sublime.

.

Alors que la mélodie s'achève, je cède à une pulsion soudaine et réduis l'espace entre nous.

Mes lèvres se nichent près de son oreille, lui faisant ouvrir des yeux étonnés. Je souffle alors, tel un drogué.

« Parle-moi... Je veux entendre _sa_ voix... »

Ce don est une clef ouvrant le coffre de mes désespoirs pour les transformer. Même si c'est illusoire et mensonger, je ne peux y résister.

Sous mon regard enivré, Ace semble confus et nous nous regardons un court instant, tentant de comprendre ce qui chez l'autre nous échappe. Coupés de tout, nous ne sommes cependant pas assez prudents et lorsqu'ils nous parviennent, les bruits de pas sont déjà bien trop proches. Réalisant cela, le gamin se tend complètement, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, désespéré. Plus les pas avancent, plus il tremble et je m'écarte du large tronc qui le dissimule pour croiser le regard des nouveaux arrivants. L'air de rien, les deux énergumènes me saluent comme s'ils n'avaient pas joué à m'intoxiquer lors de la battue et je sens mes veines chauffer, mon sang bouillir.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons dans une situation aussi foireuse pour avoir eu la tête ailleurs. Mais tel est le cas. Ni lui ni moi n'avons rien vu venir.

.

_« Quand l'esprit est attiré par une feuille, l'œil ne voit pas l'arbre.  
Quand l'esprit est attiré par l'arbre, l'œil ne voit pas la forêt. »  
_Eiji Yoshikawa, _Musashi_, 1935.

.

.

* * *

**Réponse à Katym : **

**Coucou ! :) J'espère que tu vas bien ! Avant toute chose, je te remercie de tes théories ! :) C'est super de voir que tu te poses des questions et que essayes de découvrir ce qui se trame ! *w* Malheureusement, City 44 se passe dans un UA où le Haki n'existe pas, de même pour les fruits du démon et les Smiles... Désolée x) Par ailleurs, quand Barbe Brune dit que les travaux de Decken ont porté des fruits, il parle au sens figuré :) En prenant ces éléments en compte, j'ai hâte de voir ta nouvelle théorie ! :) N'hésites pas à me dire à quoi tu penses au fil des chapitres ! En te remerciant encore de l'intérêt que tu portes à l'histoire, j'espère que la suite t'a plu et te dis à bientôt ! ;)**

* * *

**Voililou ! Ça se termine un peu mieux cette fois, non ? *s'enfuit dans la forêt* Law et Ace sont dans une situation délicate... j'espère que ce chapitre légèrement en montagnes russes vous a plu ! :) Dans l'attente de vos commentaires, je vous remercie encore de me lire ! *w***

**Cordialement, **

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux.**


	22. Tomber si bas

_****Petit rappel habituel :** **Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété**** d'Oda-sama !****_

.

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! **

**Nous voici enfin au 22ème chapitre qui démarre le "final" de la première partie de l'histoire (chapitres 22 à 25). ****J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, juste un mot sur les retards que j'accumule, à mon grand regret. Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour l'attente causée.**** Je suis consciente que cela est déplaisant et vous assure que je ne peux pas faire autrement car entre l'écriture et prendre soin d'un de mes parents dont la santé est compromise, le choix n'en est pas vraiment un.**** De plus, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas écrire car quand le moral est aussi bas, il n'y a ni inspiration, ni idées, ni plaisir nulle part. Je n'entre pas dans les détails et laisse chacun libre d'accepter ou pas mes raisons, mais je tenais à être transparente, d'autant qu'une nouvelle période de vide peut se reproduire, étant donné la situation. Je**** m'excuse sincèrement et espère du fond du cœur avoir votre compréhension. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs beaucoup pour les marques de soutien et les encouragements que vous me donnez et qui m'aident à aller de l'avant.**

**Je veux remercier de manière particulière : Nightmare02, L'Oiseau du Paradis, Lun'Art, LukaRyuga, lolaxx08, Keaush, 12poneyponey, Milaz, Trafalgar D Wartel Ace, Yudja, Akanee Snakes, HeadFire, Anh Oneira, RizaChocolat, , jijinane et Miramaterasu ! Bienvenu au cottage ! :) Un gros merci de me suivre et de m'avoir ajoutée à vos favoris! C'est un bonheur de voir apparaître de nouvelles personnes dans cette aventure ! ****Merci aussi pour toutes les reviews reçues, là aussi, le plaisir de vous lire est réel ! :)**

**Ainsi, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une Très Bonne Lecture ! :)**

.

.

* * *

**22**

**Tomber si bas**

* * *

.

.

« _Ce n'est pas en altitude que niche la vérité, c'est vers le bas.  
Elle gîte. Faut descendre. Faut creuser. _»  
Daniel Pennac, _Monsieur Malaussène_, 1995.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Plus de cinq minutes se sont écoulées depuis que les frères sont apparus dans mon champ de vision, des sourires vicieux étirant leurs visages physiquement différents, mais ô combien ressemblants par la malveillance qui s'en dégage. Ni eux ni moi n'avons brisé le silence pesant qui nous entoure, mais ce semblant de _statu quo_ n'est rien d'autre que l'eau endormie dont il faut se méfier. Une façade qu'un rien peut ébranler dans mon sens ou le leur, ce que je dois impérativement éviter.

Sans les lâcher des yeux, je réfléchis à comment permettre au gamin de sauver ses miches cependant qu'ils m'observent, tout aussi scrutateurs, attentifs au moindre de mes faits et gestes. La défiance qui règne est mutuelle, électrique et prouve qu'il va falloir jouer serré pour qu'il se casse sans éveiller leurs soupçons. Un défi donc, mais qui ne m'effraie pas. J'ai vécu pires confrontations par le passé et _quand ce jour arrivera, _celles qui m'attendront seront infiniment plus redoutables. Perfides. Abominables.

M'efforçant toutefois de ne pas y penser j'avance lentement, un fin rictus habillant mes lèvres, mettant un point d'orgue à concentrer sur moi leur attention, espérant qu'Ace se soit suffisamment repris pour saisir l'opportunité qui vient. Étrangement, même en ayant été témoin de ses réflexes d'animal sauvage -lesquels peuvent s'avérer particulièrement utiles dans ce genre de situation- la vision de son visage ravagé par la peur me fait douter. Douter et craindre... pour sa sécurité? Non… Ce gosse a plus de ressources qu'il n'y paraît. Tout ce dont il a besoin est un « bon moment », et je vais lui apporter.

Alors que les rôdeurs approchent, je pose un dernier pied à terre, les emmenant ainsi à s'arrêter, le bruit des tiges craquant sous ma semelle me parvenant à peine tant je suis occupé à évaluer nos positions.

.

Trois mètres entre l'if qui dissimule Ace et moi.  
Deux entre moi et eux.  
Cinq entre eux et lui.

Une distance de sécurité insignifiante. Insuffisante.  
Mais ils ne feront pas un pas de plus.

.

Fermement ancré à mon poste, je les sonde tour à tour et comme à notre précédente rencontre, Caribou paraît de loin le plus perfide et dangereux. Son œil de serpent aux aguets, il s'amuse à passer sa langue visqueuse sur ses lèvres tandis que je glisse mes mains dans mes poches, le dévisageant d'un œil ombrageux.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Non...  
Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi j'ai rien vu venir ?  
Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit...  
Il ne faut pas... Ça ne peut pas... Ça ne doit pas arriver...  
Ma situation ne peut pas empirer... Pas encore...  
Je ne le supporterais pas...

.

Retenant mon souffle, mes mains s'accrochent au tronc, mes ongles grattant l'écorce au point d'en avoir mal. Je veux fermer les yeux et prier, appeler aux dieux, aux astres, à n'importe quelle entité qui pourrait les faire s'éloigner d'ici ou m'aider à m'enfuir mais le peu de prières que je connais semble avoir quitté ma mémoire. Paumé plus que je le voudrais, je me mords les lèvres, oubliant la présence de Law lorsque sa voix téméraire et froide me parvient, bien que lointaine. Je l'entends saluer les inconnus d'un ton sans équivoque, empreint d'une menace latente, d'une mise en garde qui me glace le sang.

Sans crier gare, un millier de frissons me parcoure et je déglutis, reconnaissant cette aura redoutable, ce charisme presque suicidaire dont il avait usé lors de sa confrontation avec Teach, la nuit de notre rencontre. Je le revois debout face au chasseur, plein de cette confiance quasi arrogante, comme s'il était à l'épreuve de n'importe quel affrontement. Une sensation juste dingue qui secoue à nouveau tous les pores de ma peau, m'inquiétant autant qu'elle fait naître en moi un étrange espoir. Law ne supporte pas ces types, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors… va-t-il m'aider ? Pour de vrai... ?

Bien que je ne voie pas ce qu'il se passe, très vite, son assurance me rassure. La sensation de ne pas être seul, de l'avoir de mon côté réchauffe mes muscles crispés, revigore mon esprit et m'aide à reprendre le contrôle de mes sens. Je me concentre alors sur les bribes de conversation qui me parviennent, autant d'échos confirmant ce que je pensais. D'une, il a plus envie de les défoncer que de discuter. De deux, il ne les laissera pas avancer. Pas même d'un pas. Je dois donc être vigilant. Prêt à déguerpir à la moindre occasion.

Respirant profondément, je m'exhorte au plus grand calme pour l'écouter, ses intonations pouvant contenir un signal, celui du moment propice où je pourrais filer. Tout comme la nuit où Hiken était meurtri, à deux doigts de mourir, je me retrouve à lui faire aveuglément confiance, à lui abandonner mon sort comme je lui ai confié sa vie. Aussi, je crée une bulle où seuls ses mots résonnent, quand l'un des inconnus s'écrie.

« Monsieur Heart ! Encore une fois, le destin nous rassemble dans ces bois ! Kéhéhéhé ! »

Fourbe et dérangeant, son ricanement succède à une exclamation qui n'avait pas une once de sincérité.

Il se fout royalement de Law. Et ça, c'est mauvais. Vraiment mauvais.

« Un destin qui vous emmerde, non ? » Siffle-t-il en retour. « Pas d'fleurs jaunes aujourd'hui... »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Putain... Ces emmerdeurs me sortent par les yeux avec leur air faussement ahuri. Surtout ce Caribou.

L'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire vénéneux me démange, mais je suis au moins sûr d'une chose : à la façon dont son visage se contracte, il a compris que je ne plaisantais pas.

Immobile, il me fixe tel un crotale, la bouche ouverte, un étrange tic faisant remuer ses doigts tandis que l'autre ne sait toujours pas où se mettre. Se grattant la tête, ses joues rebondies se creusent en une grimace disgracieuse quand il prend la parole, assez fort pour que je l'entende.

« Mon frère ! Quelle malencontreuse rencontre ! Monsieur Heart n'est pas d'humeur, pas d'humeur du tout ! On devrait faire demi-tour, ne pas chercher d'ennuis, non non non ! Le Ciel nous l'pardonnerait pas ! »

Tss... La proposition est inespérée, mais ça m'étonnerait que les choses s'arrangent aussi facilement. Et la lueur tordue traversant l'œil de son horripilant frangin le confirme.

Secouant la tête, il pousse en arrière la mèche grasse qui traîne devant ses yeux.

« Que dis-tu frérot ? Nous sommes en mission ! Le Ciel en est témoin, nous n'rebrousserons pas chemin... mais, et vous docteur ? Que faites-vous seul ici ? »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Meeerde ça craint...

Non... Du calme... Je dois faire conf... _God... _Déjà que mon destin ne tient que par un fil dans cette forêt, je ne sais pas comment tout ça va finir... Ou plutôt si, je m'en doute de plus en plus.

Si cet homme est aussi malhonnête que le laisse entendre sa voix, Law va perdre patience et envoyer son plan au diable, si toutefois il en avait un. Bon sang... Si ça se trouve, il comptait faire diversion avec ses poings, ce qui vu l'atmosphère du moment ne devrait pas tarder. Quoique… Non. Non, non, non… Law qui se lancerait dans un combat à deux contre un pour... pour me sauver la mise à moi ? Non... J'crois pas ça possible.

Déboussolé, je tente de réordonner mes pensées et me concentre à nouveau sur leurs échanges, le timbre agacé du brun ne présageant rien de bon.

« Je me balade, comme vous non ? Mais on dirait qu'cette forêt veut du spectacle... »

Quoi ?! Il est pas sérieux ! Comment il peut les provoquer comme ça ?!

J'ai presque envie de l'engueuler quand le rire vicieux de son interlocuteur résonne.

« Vous êtes effrayant Dr. Heart ! Calmez-vous, par pitié... Qu'est-ce qui n'va pas ? »

« Caribou, frangin que dis-tu ?! » S'époumone l'autre, paniqué. « J'l'ai bousculé ! Il est tombé c'jour-là et c'était ma faute ! Notre faute ! Nous d'vons demander pardon ? Que le Ciel en soit témoin ?! »

« Non, mais à quoi vous jouez ? »

Alors là, Law est à bout. Mais j'aurais pas mieux dit.

A quoi ils jouent ?

Chacun de leurs mots semble faire partie d'une mise en scène de mauvais goût, c'est insupportable.

Résistant à l'envie de jeter un œil de l'autre côté de l'arbre, je ferme les yeux en grimaçant. Bordel... Même quand ils évoquent la raison de leur présence dans la forêt, ces types paraissent tellement faux que j'en ai mal au crâne. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens lorsque mes paupières se soulèvent et que je regarde à nouveau devant moi.

Instantanément, tout s'obscurcit.  
Tout s'arrête.

Les yeux écarquillés, je sens mon corps perdre sa chaleur.  
Mes doigts s'engourdir.  
A une vitesse fulgurante, ma tête se vide. Un abîme se forme en moi qui m'engloutis, m'empêchant de réfléchir.

Je sais que Law ne le voit pas encore, mais le vent a tourné d'une façon que ni lui ni moi ne pouvons contrer.  
Même s'il parvient à se débarrasser des deux autres, pour moi, les choses vont s'empirer.  
Oui... C'est comme il disait...

J'ai beau ne pas vouloir me souvenir, la voix dédaigneuse de celui que j'appelais "père" s'élève du fond de ma mémoire.  
Je revois sa mâchoire serrée, son regard haineux lorsqu'il me disait :

.

_« Les choses pour toi pourront toujours, toujours être pires...  
__Même quand tu penseras toucher le fond, tu t'écraseras plus bas.  
__Parce que tu es né pour ça, sale petite merde... »_

_._

Oui... Même Law ne peut pas changer ça...

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Les nerfs à vif je plisse les yeux, les sommant d'arrêter leur cirque mais ils ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille.

« Comment ça, à quoi on joue ? » Demande le plus crétin. « On n'joue pas ! On cherche des plantes, des plantes médicinales pour le Dr. Decken ! »

N'en croyant pas un mot, je siffle entre mes dents, ce qui n'échappe pas à son aîné.

« _Filipendula ulmaria. _» Précise-t-il donc dans la foulée, un large sourire aux lèvres. « _L'aspirine végétale _ou, plus communément encore, la reine-des-prés... »

Il ouvre l'escarcelle portée par son frère, où plusieurs spécimens sont rassemblés.

« Vous connaissez ses vertus, n'est-ce pas ? Un excellent remède contre la fièvre et pour cicatriser les petites plaies ouvertes, exactement ce dont notre ami a besoin... Ah, vous êtes surpris que nous soyons au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Kéhéhéhéhé ! Aucun villageois ne doit savoir pour l'attaque et c'est vrai ! C'est juste que nous... quoi qu'il arrive... nous s'rons toujours informés de ce qu'il s'passe à City 44, toujours~ »

Quel enfoiré... J'ai bien envie de savoir en quel honneur mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de lancer le débat.

« L'état de Decken s'est amélioré. Pas besoin d'vous épuiser avec ça. »

Ma voix claque comme un fouet. L'autre balourd s'agite de plus belle.

« Mais c'est notre ami ! On va pas lui rendre visite les mains vides, surtout dans son état ! »

« Hum... Bien bien bien, du calme frérot... »

Ajustant une nouvelle fois sa mèche ondulée, le serpent me toise alors avec quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux, comme si brusquement, il acceptait de se résigner. Un changement radical qui m'inquiète plus qu'il me rassure tandis qu'il joint ses mains, la mine suppliante, jouant une énième comédie.

« Nous avons d'quoi faire, c'est vrai... Il y a juste... juste ce plant, là... » Susurre-t-il, pointant du doigt ce qui l'intéresse. « Là, à côté de l'arbre... de l'if derrière vous... »

Bordel...

Ma mâchoire se crispant, je me retiens de réagir trop vite et ne détache pas mon regard du sien, rivé sur les fleurs que je me souviens avoir repérées, tout près de l'if qui cache Ace. Sa demande me tape sur les nerfs, mais si ça peut les faire dégager, je vais moi-même m'en charger. Aussi, dès qu'il se permet d'avancer, ses doigts gesticulant, comme avides de s'en emparer, je décide de le devancer. Mais j'ai à peine tourné les talons qu'une voix éclate dans mon dos, que je reconnais sur-le-champ.

Une voix grasse. Rocailleuse.

« Celle-là, hein Caribou ! Te déranges pas, j'te l'amène ! »

Le summum de ce qui pouvait arriver de plus désagréable, à cet instant précis.

Mais je n'ai pas de doutes.

C'est lui...  
...ce connard de Teach...

.

Lorsque je me retourne et le vois, j'ai les veines en feu. La rage qui me serre la gorge.

Fièrement appuyé sur le tronc, lui tient le plant d'une main, son regard me susurrant cette évidence qui me tord l'estomac : non seulement il connaît l'existence d'Ace, mais j'en ai la preuve vivante, il le protège. Monsieur n'est ni plus ni moins que son bouclier et si les frangins s'en vont, c'est certainement parce qu'il leur a fait signe en ce sens. Le "héros de City 44" hein... Plutôt celui de Portgas. Putain... Ça me file la gerbe.

J'ai l'impression de faire un bond en arrière dans le temps, de revivre la cérémonie près de la grotte (1), quand j'ai appris qu'il disait être l'auteur des traces de sang sur mon pick-up. Ce jour-là, des centaines de doutes s'étaient immiscés dans ma tête. J'avais senti qu'il savait pour Ace, qu'il le couvrait, mais mes doutes étaient restés des doutes et mes questions sans réponses. Après ça d'ailleurs, je n'ai plus abordé le sujet avec le gamin, trop préoccupé à lui poser d'autres questions, en lien notamment avec cette folie dans laquelle il m'a entraîné, ce pacte qui à présent nous lie. Mais la réponse, la réponse claire et nette la voilà. Il le couvre et ça, ils vont devoir me l'expliquer. Aussi bien cette enflure que Portgas. La journée ne passera pas sans qu'il ait tout clarifié et j'espère qu'il le fera de lui-même sans que j'ai à me casser le cul pour lui tirer les vers du nez parce que sinon, je ne veux même pas y penser. Néanmoins pour l'heure, c'est Teach qui m'intéresse.

Celui-là... J'ai envie de parcourir la pauvre distance qui nous sépare et de le plaquer au sol pour lui péter sa gueule, lui ôter ce sourire satisfait, cette brillance presque jouissive dans ses yeux, ce culot qu'il a de me regarder comme s'il était supérieur, victorieux... De quoi ?! D'savoir que le gamin existe, d'être collé à c'putain d'arbre à quelques centimètres de lui ?! Ou alors, il se fout d'moi parce que lui et Ace... Non. Non, non, non... Il a tiré sur Hiken... Ace le hait, il le répète sans arrêt... Alors quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il(s) cache(nt) ?!

Ne pas avoir de réponses à ces questions qui m'avaient tourmenté dès mon arrivée ici est une torture qui me fait enrager et j'avance d'un pas, un rictus étirant nerveusement mes lèvres. Sincèrement, si cette pourriture croit que je l'envie, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au bide. Ce que je ressens est bien différent. C'est plus... une envie de sang. De voir le sien recouvrir son immonde face de porc. De...

« Quel plaisir de te voir, Marshall ! »

D'une jovialité écœurante, l'exclamation de Caribou me fait reprendre conscience de leur présence, à lui et son frère. Tous deux saluent le chasseur qui leur rend la politesse, quittant enfin son reposoir pour les rejoindre et leur tendre la fleur que Koribou s'empresse de fourrer dans son sac, sous l'œil réjoui de son aîné. Quant à moi, je ne constate qu'une chose : le chasseur est plus répugnant que jamais.

Il dégouline de sueur. Sa barbe est encrassée. Ses dents jaunes, exhibées par ce sourire qu'il prend plaisir à afficher.  
Il pue tellement que c'est une vraie infection.  
Un déchet vivant.

A nouveau, nous nous dévisageons lorsqu'un léger bruissement de feuilles me parvient. Il n'a pas attiré l'attention des frères, occupés à évaluer leur butin, mais n'a pas échappé à Teach qui devine comme moi ce que c'est.

Discret comme une faible brise chahutant les buissons, Ace s'est échappé et pour une raison obscure, une part de moi est rassurée. L'idée de le savoir à chaque seconde plus éloigné de cet endroit, _de cette pourriture_ est un fait qui étrangement me calme. Mais quand ce dernier me décoche un clin d'œil qui se veut complice, j'avance vers lui sans même m'en rendre compte, poussé par une bouffée de rage indicible.

« Un problème, doc' ? »

« Tu aimerais bien. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Qu'on est dans le même camp ?! Que parce qu'il a "aidé" Ace, on a un "point commun" ?! Ou alors... il se vante d'avoir "géré l'affaire" mieux que moi ?!

Posté à sa hauteur, je vais pour l'agripper quand Caribou le tire vers lui pour une accolade et des remerciements. S'en suit un brin de causette que j'évite en rejoignant l'if, décidé à y attendre Teach.

Comme escompté, le gamin n'est plus là et je passe mes doigts sur l'écorce râpée par ses ongles, un mélange de colère et d'impatience inondant mes veines.

Que s'est-il passé quand j'avais le dos tourné, aux prises avec les deux enfoirés ?  
Comment a-t-il réagi en voyant ce salaud approcher ?  
Se sont-ils parlé ? Est-ce que Teach...

« Ça va pas ? »

Échappant à mes pensées je me retourne, interpellé par le balourd de service auquel je vais répondre quand un coup d'œil vers son frère me fait déglutir de rage.

Seul. Le crotale est seul.

Il m'observe de ses prunelles aiguisées, mais plus aucune trace de Teach, disparu comme s'il avait été avalé par la forêt. Pourtant, il ne doit pas être loin et pressé, j'enchaîne les foulées, dépassant Koribou puis son frère quand je l'entends demander, sa voix fourbe fissurant quelque chose dans ma tête, distillant un venin qui aussitôt me brûle.

« Vous avez oublié d'le remercier, hein docteur ? Pour avoir protégé le cottage... »

Devant mon silence, il poursuit.

« Quoi ? On vous l'a pas dit ? C'est Marshall qui est intervenu pour empêcher qu'ils fassent sauter la baraque, même si beaucoup au village l'auraient vécu comme un soulagement... »

Caribou joue avec sa mèche, fronçant les sourcils avec un faux étonnement.

« Pas possible... Vous n'saviez pas ? »

.

.

« TEEEEACH ! »

Depuis un long moment déjà, ma voix déchire le silence apaisant de la forêt tout comme elle me vrille les tympans, mais je n'arrête pas car dans mon esprit, c'est le même couplet, encore.

.

_« C'était Hiken... Il n'était pas très loin et son hurlement les a effrayés... »_

Menteur...

.

_-« Pourquoi Hiken n'est pas là ? Il n'est pas venu s'assurer qu'tu allais bien ? »  
__-« Hiken reste un animal sauvage, tu l'as dit toi-même... Il a dû voir les villageois s'en aller et faire de même... »_

Imposteur...

.

Où est-il ? Où est ce connard de chasseur ?!

« MONTRE-TOI ! »

Je pourrais penser que sa disparition soudaine est synonyme de fuite, de lâcheté, mais je sais que non. Teach n'a pas peur des confrontations, au contraire, il n'attend que ça. Il traque les animaux aussi bien que les Hommes, j'en suis persuadé. Alors s'il a déguerpi, s'il ne vient pas, c'est parce qu'il savoure de savoir qu'à présent je sais. Je sais à qui je dois la protection du cottage ou plutôt... celle de cette petite enflure de bohémien.

Ace...

Depuis le début, il prétend détester ce type, mais est-ce seulement vrai? Pourquoi détester quelqu'un qui vous couvre de cette façon ?  
De la même manière, pourquoi Teach s'évertuerait à le couvrir s'il n'avait rien à y gagner ? La question est donc... qu'est-ce qu'il y gagne ?!

Comme précédemment, mes souvenirs de la cérémonie remontent à la surface, tels des cadavres repoussants.

Je revois "Barbe Noire" comme on l'appelle, me sortir qu'il "aime le sucré", les odeurs tout particulièrement. Je l'entends me dire que la mienne était différente, alors qu'Ace n'était pas venu au cottage depuis deux jours. Je me souviens des doutes, de la sensation étrange, dérangeante que j'ai ressentie, celle qu'il parlait d'Ace, de son odeur si suave et singulière, si marquante que j'ai été contraint de la recouvrir par_ ton_ parfum pour que l'illusion perdure... Ce jour-là, il m'a semblé qu'il y faisait allusion, qu'il l'a connaissait... Putain...!

A peine arrivé à un vieux rocher plein de mousse je fais demi-tour, essayant de me repérer au mieux pour rejoindre le cottage. Je ne compte pas laisser filer Teach, mais je n'arrive tout bonnement pas à faire passer sa traque avant ce qui est primordial : la version d'Ace. Plus que ce chasseur de merde, c'est lui qui me doit des explications, des aveux, des excuses, tout, tout et en même temps rien parce que je ne suis pas sûr de lui laisser le temps de parler. Je vais lui trouer la peau, le traîner jusqu'au village pour qu'il reçoive le châtiment que ces fous-furieux voudront bien lui donner. Je le jure, il va lui falloir un putain de miracle pour me dissuader si j'apprends qu'il a menti pour... pour couvrir Teach à son tour ?! Bordel… Il me fait croire qu'il est seul ici... qu'il n'a personne sur qui compter... Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux noirs, me supplie à genoux, me prend pour un con oui !

Les mètres s'accumulent derrière moi et plus je m'approche de cette fichue piaule, plus je me sens trembler.  
La colère. L'impatience. Le sentiment abject d'avoir été embobiné me tire vers le bas.  
Vers un désir de tout briser. Tout foutre à terre. Tout démolir sans même y réfléchir.

Putain Portgas... Jusqu'où tu m'as menti ?! Jusqu'à quel point tu te foutais de ma gueule ?!  
Jusqu'à me proposer ce... cette abomination... ?! Tout ça... cette mise en scène... c'est pour oublier ou alors... c'est comme ça qu'tu _entretiens_ ceux qui te protègent ?!

« Bon dieu ! »

Mon poing s'écrase contre un arbre et je ris presque de la douleur qui se répand dans ma chair.

L'idée qu'Ace ait utilisé mon amour pour _toi_, qu'_il t'ait utilisé toi _comme moyen pour me tenir de son côté alors qu'il joue un autre refrain à cette merde de Teach me rend fou... Malade... Capable du pire.

J'accélère donc le pas sans reprendre mon souffle, en sueur, chaque foulée vers le cottage amplifiant mon aversion, la nausée qui noie mon palais.

Alors qu'autour de moi la lumière du jour décline, dans ma tête tout se télescope avec une puissance dévastatrice. Remis en cause tout s'effondre, depuis la première parole échangée jusqu'à la dernière devant cet arbre, un peu plus tôt. J'en viens à haïr Shakespeare pour m'avoir fait faiblir en accordant une chance au ver qui de toute évidence m'a rongé l'âme pour assurer sa sécurité, me vendant cette illusion comme il a dû vendre autre chose à Teach et imaginer ce que ça peut être est la goutte d'eau de trop. Celle qui me fait courir plus vite, ouvrir la porte à la volée et réaliser qu'il y a pire :

.

Le néant.

.

Pas une lumière, pas un bruit et je grimpe à l'étage, poussant chaque porte avec plus de rage face à cette évidence : Ace n'est pas rentré.

Il n'a pas remis les pieds ici depuis qu'il s'est sauvé.

Insoutenable, son absence est quasiment une preuve que j'ai raison, que mes doutes sont fondés et je passe une main furieuse dans mes mèches humides, ma respiration peinant à se calmer. Alors que je descends les marches menant au salon, je sais que je pourrais aller au village dénoncer sa présence comme on alerte sur l'existence d'un animal dangereux dont il faut se débarrasser, et dans d'autres circonstances je l'aurais fait.

Je l'aurais fait s'il n'avait pas franchi la ligne rouge. Mais il l'a fait.

Il a joué avec moi, a utilisé_ ton_ nom, _ta _voix...  
Il en fait une affaire personnelle, alors je vais l'attendre.

Je vais attendre qu'il rentre et il a intérêt à rentrer.  
A ne pas me donner le gage ultime qu'il n'est qu'un moins que rien entrain de remercier Teach, pour après venir se frotter à moi...  
Il a intérêt, vraiment, et plus les heures passent, s'écoulant dans ce silence glacé, plus je me sens toucher un bas-fond dans lequel ma décision prend forme et grandit, tel un monstre.  
Un monstre dont seul son retour rapide aurait pu empêcher la naissance.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

.

.

**Le lendemain...**

.

.

Dix heures tapantes.

Passant les portes de la clinique de Decken, j'abaisse mon bonnet près de mes yeux. Le signal transmis aux deux infirmières se trouvant sur mon chemin se veut clair : m'adresser la parole n'est vivement pas conseillé. Pourtant, si Kaya le comprend sans mal, son aguicheuse collègue en fait au contraire une bonne raison de se rapprocher de moi, ses doigts glissant sur les lacets de mon sweat lorsqu'elle minaude en roulant des yeux, un brin consternée.

« Quelle sale tête, docteur... J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause d'une femme... enfin, une autre que m... »

« Lâche-moi. Tout de suite. »

Je serre un peu trop son poignet et elle grimace mais c'est mérité et franchement, je me fous de sa souffrance comme du reste. Fébrile mais révoltée, Kaya vient aussitôt à sa rescousse à grands renforts de réprimandes que je balaye d'un regard assassin avant de libérer la chieuse. Celle-ci recule d'un pas, sans pour autant la boucler.

« Eh bien ! Vous êtes imbuvable aujourd'hui, mais toujours aussi sex... »

« Alvida, ma chère ! » La voix de Decken retentit alors, la rappelant à l'ordre. « Tu dis encore un mot et je crains qu'il ne s'en aille sans que je puisse lui parler. Ce serait dommage et fâcheux alors arrête, veux-tu ? »

Apparaissant en haut des escaliers du hall, le médecin se tient sans trop trembler sur sa canne, seule preuve de sa convalescence si l'on oublie l'affreuse chemise de nuit kaki dont il s'est affublé. Sa mine est à peu près refaite et il a quitté son lit, signes qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre ses activités, me libérant enfin de ce faux-semblant d'intérim. Tandis qu'Alvida se retire en pinçant les lèvres, emmenant Kaya avec elle, je rejoins son patron dont le sourire indéchiffrable m'accueille.

« Ça m'a tout l'air d'aller. »

Il lâche un petit rire amusé.

« Des amis m'ont amené un assez bon remède à base de reines-des-prés, hier soir. » M'explique-t-il tandis que je serre les dents, agacé d'en entendre parler. « Je dois avouer qu'il m'a aidé à passer la nuit mieux que les médicaments que je m'étais moi-même prescrit. Mais... »

Il me dévisage un court instant, avant d'ajouter.

« ...ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir été votre cas. Vous traînez toujours des cernes mais ce matin, c'est pour le moins catastrophique... Insomnies ? »

Croisant mon regard, il regrette bien vite son commentaire.

« Prenez le conseil que vous avez donné à Alvida pour vous et venons-en au fait. Je suis venu voir les résultats d'analyse de la substance qui a servi pour faire ces marques. Ils devaient arriver aujourd'hui. »

Ni moins, et surtout pas plus.

Heureusement, Decken le comprend et se résout à se mêler de ses affaires en me devançant, prenant la direction de son bureau. Nous y sommes presque lorsqu'il m'indique que je tombe d'ailleurs à point nommé.

« Je dois recevoir d'une minute à l'autre le fax du laboratoire de Vedah (2) auquel j'ai fait parvenir les échantillons.» M'explique-t-il. «Il fallait bien deux jours pour qu'ils le reçoivent et nous répondent. Dommage qu'ici nous n'ayons pas ce genre d'infrastructure... Par ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas le seul pressé de savoir, j'ai quelqu'un dans mon bureau qui attend pour cette même raison. »

Sur ces mots, il ouvre la porte sur un Blueno assis droit sur son siège, bras et jambes croisés, son regard sérieux s'émoussant légèrement en me voyant apparaître, sans doute à cause de notre récent affrontement inachevé. Je n'apprécie pas plus de le voir, encore moins aujourd'hui mais il est seul et ça, c'est déjà plus supportable. Sans compter qu'au final, j'aurais fini par aller le chercher alors oui, c'est lui qui tombe à point nommé. Car il le sait. Il sait si Caribou a menti ou s'il m'a dit la vérité. Il a la réponse à cette question qui me taraude et nous ne quitterons pas cette clinique sans qu'il m'ait tout raconté.

Dans un silence perturbé par la seule pendule de Decken, je prends place près de la bibliothèque. Mes yeux se posent avec froideur sur le patchwork d'affiches, dont certaines évoquent les bohémiens, quand le vieux télécopieur se met à crisser.

« Le voilà... » Lance le médecin en attrapant le document qu'il parcoure avec sérieux, ses traits se creusant d'une inquiétude non dissimulée. « Ma foi... Au moins, le sang utilisé n'est pas humain... »

« C'était donc bien du sang ? »

Blueno se lève tandis qu'il lui répond.

« De l'hémoglobine animale mélangée à de la peinture rouge. Voilà en traîtres mots ce dont il s'agit. »

« Quels animaux ? » Je demande, récupérant la feuille qu'il me tend en soupirant.

« Ils n'ont pas poussé la recherche aussi loin... »

« Vous ne leur avez pas demandé ?! »

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai été plus agressif que souhaité et Blueno avance vers moi quand Decken le retient, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Blueno, voyons... Mon confrère veut avoir le fin mot de cette histoire lui aussi, pas de raison de lui en vouloir pour un ton... un poil irrité. » Il poursuit, à mon attention cette fois-ci. « Le laboratoire de Vedah n'a pas d'énormes moyens et nous avions besoin d'une réponse rapide... Maintenant, nous pouvons bien sûr demander des analyses plus poussées, mais je ne pense pas que cela... »

« C'est nécessaire, au contraire ! Vous pensez conclure quoi de si peu ?! » Je rugis en agitant le fax. « C'est beaucoup trop vague ! Le genre d'animal impliqué peut révéler énormément de choses ! Ce n'sera pas le même profil si c'est du sang de vache, de poule ou celui d'un sanglier, voire même d'un loup ! »

A ces mots, aussi bien Decken que Blueno ouvrent des yeux surpris.

« De loup ?! Grands dieux, Heart ! » Se plaint le moustachu en secouant la tête. « Si tel est le cas, ce serait la preuve pour beaucoup qu'un esprit mauvais travaille à notre ruine... Une catastrophe dont les conséquences... »

« Ce serait la preuve que ce n'est pas un simple villageois, mais un expert qui a manigancé tout ça ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, l'armoire à glace me défie aussitôt du regard.

« Vous accusez quelqu'un, Monsieur Heart ? »

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que la tension monte d'un cran.

N'appréciant pas la teneur de mes sous-entendus, le géant se dresse devant moi, l'œil inquisiteur. De mon côté, n'en ayant rien à battre de ce qu'il pense, de ce que tout le monde dans ce village pense d'ailleurs, je suis à deux doigts de dire qu'en effet, j'accuse ce connard de Teach. Mais Decken s'interpose en pestant.

« Heart, arrêtez d'attiser le feu s'il vous plaît... Quant à toi Blueno, tu vois bien comment il est. Bien... Madame Amazone doit attendre le résultat des analyses avec grande impatience... Tu devrais aller l'avertir. Je vais conclure cette conversation avec le Dr. Heart et vous tenir informés. »

Bien que sceptique, l'homme de main consent à partir lorsque je le retiens d'une main ferme, faisant grimacer Decken qui voit poindre ce qu'il s'efforçait d'éviter.

« Attendez, Blueno. J'ai à vous parler. » Je lance avant de me tourner vers le médecin. « Et vous, demandez ces analyses complémentaires. »

« Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à donner. »

« Le Dr. Decken a été attaqué. Il a tout intérêt à savoir, non ? »

« Oui, oui, oui... Vous avez raison, mon ami. » Admet-il, me donnant raison et rassurant l'autre d'une tape sur le bras. « Il n'y a pas que moi… C'est le destin du village entier qui dépend de ces réponses. Je vais demander des examens plus poussés sur les échantillons. Dis-le à Madame Amazone. »

Rapidement épuisé, il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu entre les lignes du rapport tandis que le géant et moi prenons congé. Ce dernier est clairement sur la défensive et je le suis tout autant, mais ma soif de réponse prend le dessus et je le dépasse, l'arrêtant dans le couloir pour le sonder d'un regard ferme, intransigeant.

« Que voulez-vous savoir, Monsieur Heart ? »

« La vérité. »

Alors que je prononce ces mots lourds de signification et de conséquences, je vois le regard de mon interlocuteur se faire plus vif, interloqué.

Mon corps se tend, ma gorge obstruée, comme privée d'air lorsque je demande.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir explosé le cottage, ce jour-là ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenus ? »

.

.

Bon sang… Qu'est-ce que je souhaitais au fond, comme réponse ?

L'évocation d'un loup ? Un Hiken à l'affût, volant au secours de son pseudo maître ?

Qu'on ne me fasse pas rire.

.

_« Le héros de City 44 est intervenu.  
Il a demandé de ne pas toucher au cottage et sa parole est d'or, alors nous sommes partis. »_

.

La voilà, la vérité. Et au fond, je la connaissais déjà.

Il me l'a juste confirmée, datée, signée et tamponnée. Il lui a donné encore plus de forces pour étendre ses racines acérées, étouffantes dans mon esprit mais elle était là depuis le début. Imposante. Évidente. Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'un serpent prend plus de plaisir à dire une ignoble vérité qu'un vil mensonge ? Bien évidemment que oui.

Sortant de la clinique, je supporte à peine la faible lumière de ce jour terne et venteux. L'impression d'étouffer ne me quitte pas, ni celle d'être entouré d'un air empoisonné, pestilentiel et écœurant. La voix de Blueno et celle de Caribou dansent dans mes oreilles. L'image d'un Teach souriant se superpose à celle de ce maudit gamin que je voudrais étrangler de mes mains et je rejoins mon pick-up d'un pas pressé lorsque mon portable se met à vibrer dans la poche de mon sweat. Je rejette l'appel d'Icebarg une, deux, trois fois jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir.

« Ice. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'idée que les choses puissent se compliquer _de ce côté-là _aussi me retourne d'avance l'estomac et j'appréhende sa réponse. Fort heureusement, le patron de la _Galley-La_ et leader de Water Seven m'assure que non, avant de céder à un silence bref, foncièrement inquiet.

« Maaa… Je t'appelle pour te tenir informé, Law... » Reprend-t-il. « Mais... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à toi ? Tu as la voix d'un homme qui va tout exploser... »

Exploser, hein...

Ce qui explose, c'est mon corps habité par cette sensation -ce poison dans mes veines- d'avoir protéger une chose qui n'en valait pas la peine.

A le croire, à lui donner une chance, j'ai laissé Portgas me traîner dans ce trou rempli de ses mensonges, de cette merde qui l'entoure et qu'il s'est efforcé de me cacher.  
La pièce sordide qu'il s'est amusé à me jouer m'a jeté dans ce tas d'immondices. Dans ce bas-fond obscur et l'aigreur, la fureur que je ressens, je ne peux ni la nommer, ni la quantifier, encore moins la canaliser.

Mais c'est fini. Terminé.

Je n'en peux plus de cette farce infâme et poisseuse...  
...de cette vérité méprisable...  
...de lui... de tout ça.

.

_« Il arrive un moment __où l'on ne peut pas se baisser plus bas. »  
_Delphine de Vigan, _Les heures souterraines_, 2009.

.

.

* * *

**(1) **cf. chapitre 12.

**(2) **Vedah : Ville (que j'ai imaginé) de Dressrosa voisine de City 44 disposant d'un petit laboratoire d'analyses.

* * *

**_Réponse à Katym :_ **

_**Coucou ! J'espère que tu vas bien ! :) Tes théories sur le "père" d'Ace sont bien pensées, nous verrons prochainement si tu chauffes ou pas, en attendant une réponse nette et précise :) En tout cas, c'est super de lire tes idées et de voir que la trame t'intéresse ! Merci ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre et te dis à bientôt ! :3**_

* * *

**Voilà, c'est dans cette ambiance somme toute guillerette que s'achève ce chap...*Aïeeeuh!* Bon, oui... plutôt sombre et confidence pour confidence, le prochain... enfin bon, vous voyez hein ? x) Comme je le disais plus haut, nous entamons le final de la première partie de l'histoire qui j'espère sera à la hauteur (humm... ce doux souffle de révélations... ) et vous plaira ! :) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, commentaires, de vos pistes pour cette fin transitoire, je serais ravie d'en parler avec vous ! **

**Vous remerciant encore de me lire, je vous dis à bientôt, **

**Bises, **

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux**


	23. Plus bas que terre

_****Petit rappel habituel :** **Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété**** d'Oda-sama !****_

.

**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! **

**Voici la suite du "final" de la première partie de City 44, qui j'espère continuera de vous plaire ! Comme toujours, je vous remercie de votre soutien très important pour moi en ce moment difficile que j'évoque en profil. Je risque de ce fait de tarder à nouveau dans l'écriture des prochains chapitres et m'en excuse par avance. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas accumuler un retard pareil à celui de la dernière fois, mais ne peux rien promettre... En tout cas, je ne cesse de vous remercier et attends vos commentaires sur cette suite pour m'améliorer et partager avec vous, ce que j'apprécie beaucoup ! **

**Je remercie tout spécialement Loupiote54 et Ayako, les nouvelles venues à qui je souhaite la bienvenue au cottage ainsi que les auteures des dernières reviews ! Merci pour vos mots encourageants et vos compliments ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant !**

**Très Bonne Lecture ! **

.

.

* * *

**23**

**Plus bas que terre**

* * *

.

.

.

«_Il faut que je sois cruel, rien que pour être humain._ »  
William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_, Acte IV, Scène 3.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

« Law ? »

Au bout du fil, le ton d'Icebarg est en train de changer, passant du constat à la crainte insistante. Autrement dit, j'ai grand intérêt à répondre si je ne veux pas d'un interrogatoire, et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veuille. Il aura beau partir de la meilleure intention –l'enfer en est pavé- je ne serais pas en mesure de le supporter, encore moins en restant courtois. Aussi, ne souhaitant pas m'emporter avec lui je me racle la gorge, m'efforçant de rassembler mes idées, voire de les éclaircir, si cela se peut encore.

« Hn. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

Bien que froide, ma voix paraît sereine. Pas au point de berner le vieux, mais cela suffit à reporter la conversation sur la raison de son appel, sujet résolument plus important que _le reste_. Mon interlocuteur le sait d'ailleurs parfaitement : il n'existe rien au monde qui puisse me détourner du centre de mon existence, de cette finalité pour laquelle je respire encore malgré l'horreur de _t'_avoir perdu_. _C'est donc sur un soupir velléitaire mais magnanime qu'il accepte d'en revenir au fait.

« Maaa… Pour parler en parabole, je dirais que le train avance à bon rythme sur une mer peu agitée.» M'annonce-t-il. « Si la bourgade où tu es reçoit les journaux de la Capitale, tu n'devrais pas tarder à voir apparaître quelques allusions à ce qui nous intéresse, la période de censure édictée_ ce jour-là _étant bientôt finie… »

Tss… Tu parles.

« C'foutu village reçoit les news à peine une fois par mois et personne s'en plaint ! Y en a qu'pour leurs maudites croyances et leurs foutues citrouilles ! »

De quoi renforcer ma migraine déjà infernale.

Acerbe et virulent, mon ton trahit ma mauvaise humeur généralisée mais il n'en prend pas note, préférant aborder un sujet qui aussitôt, me secoue de l'intérieur.

« J'ai eu des nouvelles de Ruby, aussi. »

_Ruby..._

Le lien qui vous unissait était si fort que le seul fait d'entendre son nom me replonge dans le passé. En un éclair fulgurant, tel un mirage affreusement réaliste je vous revois, riant dans le salon du _Pavillon Blanc. _Derrière le canapé, les rideaux immaculés dansaient sous l'effet de la brise quand elle se jetait dans tes bras fièrement, tel un boulet de canon fait de nœuds et de dentelles. Le sourire aux lèvres tu l'accueillais alors, tout aussi fier de partager avec elle ces précieux instants.

Je revois aussi ton visage accablé par la peur de la perdre, qu'elle te soit enlevée _comme sa mère_, la demi-sœur que tu chérissais tant. Vous comptiez tellement l'un pour l'autre qu'à mes yeux, les choses sont claires. Ruby est le seul être au monde dont la souffrance fasse écho à la mienne, l'unique douleur que je reconnaisse comme mon égale. Une enfant brisée que je protégerais pour _toi_, à_ ta_ place, pour que _tu_ sois en paix.

Je ne faillirais pas, _mon ange..._

« Comment va-t-elle ? Vous avez été en contact ? »

J'attends sa réponse mais le leader de Water Seven rouspète, aux prises avec _Tyrannosaurus_ dont les couinements aigus me parviennent de loin. L'entendant lui filer des graines en marmottant comme ses propriétaires gagas de leurs bestioles, je soupire lourdement, lui rappelant que ma patience est somme toute limitée, plus encore lorsque je suis de mauvaise humeur.

« Du calme... Hum. » Toussote-t-il. « Pas de contact direct, tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent, mais mon bras-droit s'est rendu à Dressrosa pour s'entretenir avec _celui qui assure sa sécurité_ et a pu, en plus des informations habituelles, récupérer une lettre qui t'ai adressée. »

« Que dit-elle ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Elle est en route vers toi avec les affaires que tu m'as demandé dernièrement… »

Et merde... Voilà un "détail" que j'avais complètement oublié...  
De quoi me mettre les nerfs, ce qu'il remarque. Et cette fois, il ne se retient pas.

« Maaa... Law, qu'est-ce que tu as enfin ? La première fois que je t'ai appelé tu étais agité, troublé par quelque chose... (1) Ensuite, tu me texte pour cette demande carrément étrange et maintenant tu es fou de rage… Ça crève les yeux... Que se passe-t-il dans ce village ? _Boy,_ ne t'attire pas plus d'ennuis que… »

« Tout va bien, Ice. Je gère. »

« Tu as l'air de n'avoir aucune prise sur ce qui te perturbe, au contraire… »

« Faux. Et ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Ne sois pas borné... »

« Stop! Arrête, ok ? »

Bon sang... Je suis autant agacé par ses questions que par mon incapacité à garder mon calme, mais c'est ainsi. Cette rage qui me brûle ne me le permet pas. Elle me domine, me rend insupportable, impatient, pressé d'en finir avec ce gamin dont le visage reste ancré dans mon esprit comme une malédiction… Minute après minute, ma hargne ne fait qu'augmenter, et c'est pire quand le vieux m'interrompt.

« Dis-moi... C'est en rapport avec c'que tu m'as demandé ce jour-là ? Tu voulais avoir mon avis sur les bohém... » (2)

« Rien à voir. Maintenant, c'est toi qui m'excuses. J'dois y aller. »

Sur ce, je mets fin à l'appel et éteins mon portable.

Une conclusion minable, mais nécessaire pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Tout ça à cause de lui, de cette petite enflure de Portgas… Mais je vais m'empresser de le faire payer, et avec les intérêts. Aussi, bravant mes céphalées je rejoins mon pick-up, la mémoire pleine de chaque événement survenu depuis ma rencontre avec ce qui aura été mon cauchemar... un mauvais sort dont je vais sous peu me libérer.

.

.

**Le lendemain...**

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Assis contre un arbre, je pose ma tête sur mes genoux en mordillant mes lèvres, impuissant à dompter l'anxiété maladive que je ressens depuis deux jours maintenant. Deux jours passés loin du cottage, sans aucun contact avec Law… _God..._ A quel point doit-il être énervé ? Il doit vouloir m'arracher la peau pour ne pas l'avoir remercié, sans compter qu'il doit se demander pourquoi ce déchet de Teach m'a aidé... Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ?

Mon estomac gargouillant telle une bête affamée, je me redresse pour y plaquer mes mains. La faim me tenaille mais je ne pourrais avaler pas même une baie sauvage sans lui avoir parlé. Résolu, je me frappe donc les joues pour me filer l'énergie et le courage nécessaires avant de me lever, abandonnant ce coin de forêt pour mon refuge où j'espère le trouver sans que ma mauvaise étoile ne s'en mêle… Pas _après tout ça…_ Mais j'ai peur.

Peur de ne pas être tombé suffisamment bas. Peur d'attirer le malheur, encore une fois.

Priant pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, j'avance parmi les bois dans les ténèbres grandissantes de cette fin d'après-midi froide et pleine de vent. Fort et tranchant, celui-ci souffle sans interruption et plus que d'ordinaire me fouette ma peau, me griffe le visage, emmêle mes cheveux sauvagement, me poussant vers le cottage comme pour me jeter dans un puits sans fond. Sans savoir pourquoi, ma peur augmente. Ma faim est remplacée par un sentiment de mal-être qui ralentit mon pas et je m'arrête un instant, observant la petite bâtisse derrière son muret presque entièrement reconstruit.

Est-ce que Law y est ? Va-t-il m'écouter ?  
Combien de chances m'a-t-il déjà donné ? Puis-je en espérer une de plus ?

Ma conscience me dit qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas insister, que j'ai déjà trop tiré sur une corde qui dès le début menaçait de rompre, mais comme souvent je ne l'écoute pas. Après tout, cette fichue voix intérieure m'a donné autant de bons que de mauvais conseils et je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir sans avoir tenté ma chance.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je m'engage donc dans les derniers mètres me séparant de la demeure dont la porte n'est pas verrouillée. Il y fait peu clair, bien que les volets ne soient pas fermés. Pourtant, dans la cuisine, la lumière est allumée et je m'approche lentement, une insaisissable sensation de malaise s'emparant de mes membres, disparaissant néanmoins lorsque je découvre sur la table un amas de petits pains. Ils sentent si bons qu'ils réveillent mon appétit et mon bras se tend, ma main tremblant presque lorsqu'elle se pose sur l'un d'eux. Chaud… Moelleux…

Aveuglé par la faim, j'en ai la bave aux lèvres et m'apprête à le mordre quand quelque chose heurte brutalement ma nuque. Soudaine, écrasante, la douleur se répand dans ma tête et m'avale, me plongeant dans une obscurité glaciale dont je veux m'échapper sans en avoir ni la force, encore moins l'espoir...

.

.

_Devant moi le ciel est tout bleu, sans le moindre petit nuage quand la douleur me saisit, mes yeux se remplissant de larmes, brouillant ma vision. Hoquetant, je me redresse et attrape mon genou écorché. Il brûle et pique tellement qu'on dirait qu'il est en feu et voir le sang qui perle me donne encore plus envie de pleurer. __Maman m'avait pourtant dit de ne pas essayer le vélo sans les petites roues en son absence ou sans demander l'aide des employés, mais je ne voulais pas être le seul à ne pas y arriver et maintenant, je me sens encore plus nul. Non seulement j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombé, mais en plus je pleurniche comme un bébé... En colère contre moi-même, je passe le dos de ma main sur mes yeux et renifle quand la silhouette familière de mon "père" apparaît au loin, s'approchant de moi._

_Étonné de le voir me rejoindre, je le suis encore plus de la main qu'il me tend, comme inquiet de me voir dans cet état. Son attention soudaine me rend si heureux que je pose ma main dans la sienne, la chaleur de sa paume me donnant envie de me jeter dans ses bras pour y gagner ce réconfort qu'il ne m'a jamais donné et que j'espère encore, malgré son sombre caractère. Je le veux si fort que c'est avec un énorme sourire que je le laisse me soulever, comprenant trop tard qu'il vient de m'envoyer valser dans la glaise, un peu plus loin._

_Heurtant le sol boueux, la blessure de mon genou s'agrandit et la douleur se répand partout dans mon corps. Pourtant, il faut de longues secondes pour que mon sourire disparaisse, pour que je réalise qu'il n'éprouve rien d'autre que ce même dégoût, celui qui fait mal, qui fait pleurer plus que les genoux meurtris. Mes larmes reviennent alors, incontrôlables cependant qu'il me rejoint en vomissant des insultes._

_« Quoi ?! » Ricane-t-il. « Tu essayais d'monter à vélo ? Imbécile ! Ceux d'ton espèce ne savent pas faire ça ! Ce sont des pouilleux qui conduisent des carrioles dégueulasses tirées par des chevaux volés aux honnêtes gens ! Des moins que rien qui ne savent que pourrir ce monde ! Un gosse répugnant comme toi ne peut prétendre à rien ! T'es né sous une étoile qui t'a chié comme une bouse, tu comprends ça ?! » _

_Me tirant vers lui pour coller ses yeux rageurs dans les miens il rugit et je me débats. Je veux qu'il arrête... Par pitié... J'ai mal… Tellement…_

_Mais il continue, comme à chaque fois._

_« __Les choses pour toi pourront toujours, toujours être pires... Même quand tu penseras toucher le fond, tu t'écraseras plus bas. Parce que tu es né pour ça, sale petite merde... »_

_Comme déchiqueté, mon cœur explose alors et je fonds en larmes sans être capable de me retenir. Je déteste être faible devant lui mais je sanglote si fort qu'il me lâche quand le cri angoissé de maman retentit. A travers le voile salé qui encombre mes yeux, je la vois courir vers moi en dépit de sa santé fragile, son joli visage torturé par la cruauté de cet homme qui est son mari. Comme à chaque fois, elle veut se jeter près de moi mais il la retient et elle crie, ses bras tendus pour m'attraper. Comme à chaque fois, sa voix à lui est plus forte et recouvre la sienne, lui rappelant qu'une dame comme elle ne trempera pas dans la boue pour un gamin comme moi et comme toujours, il a raison. C'est ainsi… Pour moi, les choses seront toujours, toujours pires... _

.

.

Mon souvenir se mettant à tourner comme un manège macabre, je perds toute notion de temps et d'espace.

Tour à tour, je vois le visage de mon "père" puis celui de Teach au bord du lac, affichant son sourire famélique qui me glace les os. Je veux me réveiller, peu importe ce qui m'attend de l'autre côté de ce marécage, mais c'est affreusement difficile. Ma tête me lance, tellement que je veux crier. Mon corps est engourdi, faible et je me sens entravé, retenu par quelque chose.

Lentement, une gêne s'insinue au niveau de mes poignets, de mes chevilles, que je peine à identifier. L'air me manque. J'ai les paupières lourdes et l'impression d'être vulnérable, en proie à un danger sans nom ni visage. Mais existe-t-il des périls dépourvus de formes et d'identité ? Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent, ma vision devenant plus nette seconde après seconde, la réponse m'apparaît, que je ne parviens pas à comprendre...

Est-ce un cauchemar…encore ?

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Les machines à remonter le temps n'existent pas.

Pourtant, c'est la même scène que cette nuit-là qui se joue. Tout comme je le souhaitais, me revoilà à l'instant où ce foutu _poltergeist _reprenait conscience en ignorant ce qui l'attendait, ligoté sur cette chaise, à ma merci. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, l'issue de la discussion est déjà fixée, et c'est le _reset_ complet.

Je vais corriger l'erreur de lui avoir donné ne serait-ce qu'une chance, une branche sur laquelle s'accrocher.  
Démolir sa petite combine. En finir, ici et maintenant.

Un sourire impatient étirant mes lèvres je le laisse émerger, m'efforçant de ne pas me laisser happer par le sans-fond de ses prunelles, par cette expression incertaine, presque bouleversée qu'il me sert, en bon comédien qu'il est. De même, je refuse d'accorder la moindre importance à son apparence épuisée, aux égratignures qui jonchent ses bras, à son visage pâle, halé, ni même à son estomac que j'ai entendu crier.

Qu'il se sente bien ou pas, j'en ai plus rien à cirer.

Sans pitié, je le regarde plisser les yeux, à croire qu'il ne comprend pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Presque drôle, si je pouvais ressentir autre chose que cette animosité qui me consume de l'intérieur... si ce n'était pas aussi lamentable. Sans attendre je prends la parole, plus cinglant que par le passé.

« Ça va être la foire encore longtemps dans ta p'tite tête ? »

Dans ses yeux, l'incompréhension grandit.  
Je commence à peine à m'amuser.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

Désorienté, je ferme les yeux et inspire, espérant que cette vision ne soit plus. Pourtant, lorsque je les rouvre, rien n'a changé. Elle ne s'est pas évaporée tel un écran de fumée ou le sombre mirage d'un instant. Au contraire. Plus mes paupières se soulèvent, plus je réalise qu'_il_ est bien là et cette réalité est terrifiante. Je prends conscience d'être attaché sur une chaise, dans le salon du cottage… que des cordes me serrent si fort qu'elles me brûlent la peau… que… que Law est assis sur la table basse en face de moi… que son regard d'acier n'a jamais été aussi froid et tranchant…

Pourquoi...?

J'ai beau retourner la chose un millier de fois dans ma tête, j'émerge difficilement et ne parviens pas saisir le pourquoi du comment. Tout me paraît nébuleux comme si je m'étais réveillé dans un monde parallèle où je n'ai plus aucun repère. Law est d'apparence le même mais semble si différent... Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il a une mine affreuse, des yeux fatigués, bien plus que d'habitude. Ses cernes sinistres supposent une humeur massacrante, mais il n'est pas juste contrarié. Quelque chose en lui est différent, d'infiniment plus angoissant, quelque chose qui me gèle la peau et plus je cherche à le sonder, plus ce que je perçois m'effraie. La tension qui émane de son silence, son œil mauvais… c'est comme s'il avait ruminé une colère sourde au point d'en perdre tout jugement, comme s'il n'était plus capable de se raisonner et la sensation d'être entre ses griffes me fait craindre le pire.

De nouveau, je suis submergé par ce malaise qui m'avait gagné en chemin. Ce mauvais pressentiment renaît dans ma chair, afflue dans mes veines et me noue l'estomac, asséchant ma bouche et mes lèvres. Une peur irrépressible me saisit, inspirée par l'assombrissement de ses yeux que je n'arrive pas à saisir.

« Law... »

Faible et gauche, ma voix brise le silence sans recevoir la moindre réponse. C'est à peine si je le vois ciller.

Imperturbable, il me fixe comme s'il essayait de me dominer et la pression qu'il maintient m'étouffe. Je m'entends déglutir cependant qu'au fond de moi, une envie de révolte commence à germer. Son attitude est insupportable, tellement que j'en ai mal au cœur quand brusquement tout mon corps frémit, prenant conscience des mots qu'il a prononcé. Ceux-ci me ramènent en arrière et je reste interdit. Désemparé.

Ce n'est pas possible... Est-ce qu'il... ? Il a dit la même chose que cette nuit-là… ?

« A quoi tu joues... ? »

« Je joue, _moi_ ? »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Ah, Portgas… Toujours le mot pour rire…  
Toujours la petite phrase qui me fait péter une durite au pire moment…

Moi. C'est _moi_ qui joue. Putain...

Les nerfs à vif, je sens ma mâchoire se tendre tandis qu'il me regarde, donnant l'impression de vouloir parler sans savoir quoi dire, de se douter de ce qu'il se passe mais de ne pas l'admettre. Sans doute pensait-il mener sa barque encore longtemps, que j'étais trop « accroc » à son maudit artifice pour découvrir ce qu'il est vraiment… Sale gamin...

« Relâche-moi… »

Tiens, un ordre à présent.  
De mieux en mieux.  
Quoique, non...

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu faisais mieux la première fois… Pas d'citation à sortir ce soir ? »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Bordel... Les choses sont pires… toujours pires...!

Ce regard qu'il a... Sa façon de parler… C'est si sombre, si agressif que je veux hurler, me débattre et le frapper comme un fou. Je veux lui faire implorer mon pardon, savoir pourquoi il me toise comme si j'étais ce que disait mon "père", mais j'ai tellement mal que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Putain... Nous ne sommes pas proches, encore moins amis même s'il y a eu _ces choses, cette illusion_… Alors je ne devrais rien ressentir, surtout pas cette douleur qui creuse un gouffre dans ma poitrine… mais elle est là et ne fait que grandir. J'essaye de forcer sur mes liens quand il se permet un rictus cynique qui au-delà de me faire mal réveille en moi une rage difforme, semblable à celle qui m'habitait cette nuit-là, quand il n'était qu'un étranger venu troubler le peu de tranquillité que j'avais dans ces bois. Je l'entends rugir.

« Allez, arrête ta comédie! Et c'est moi qui joue ? Bien sûr ! Évidemment ! T'es habitué aux mensonges, alors un d'plus un d'moins! C'est ta routine, tu gères ! »

Tandis qu'il me crache ces accusations au visage, son timbre est si dur que je ferme les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes. L'entendre parler comme mon "père", avec cette condescendance, ce dédain, cette indifférence face à ce que j'peux ressentir est un calvaire. Sans chercher à me comprendre, sans me laisser le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, déjà il me juge… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-il ça, lui aussi ?! Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il ainsi ?! Je le hais... Et plus encore, je hais cette faiblesse qui commence à embuer mes yeux… Mais il n'arrête pas.

« Non... Le coup des larmes, déjà ? »

« Ta gueule ! Arrête ! ARRÊTE ! »

Sans crier gare, j'explose.

Levant vers lui un regard furibond, je lui hurle de me relâcher en me débattant.

Terriblement tendue, la corde mord ma peau à chaque frottement, rongeant mes poignets quand loin d'être agacé, Law m'adresse un rictus qui me file la nausée.

« Voilà ! Nickel ! » Siffle-t-il. « Plus la peine de jouer la victime ! Tu sais pourquoi ?! »

Comme asphyxié, je veux l'empêcher de continuer mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

« _Rien n'est bon ni mauvais en soi, tout dépend de ce que l'on en pense_... C'est le vers d'Hamlet dont tu t'es servi cette nuit-là et ça a fonctionné parce que je ne pensais rien d'toi... Mais c'est plus l'cas. Maintenant je sais exactement _c'que_ j'ai devant moi ! Quelle espèce de...! »

« ARRÊTE ! »

J'veux plus entendre un mot... plus rien sortant d'ta bouche...!

« SI TU VEUX QU'JE PARTE, J'M'EN VAIS ! MAIS ARRÊTE ! RELÂCHE-MOI ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! »

Hélas il s'en contrefout. Rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Lentement, il décolle de son assise et rompt la distance entre nous, agrippant mes mèches, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien lorsqu'il murmure, menaçant.

« Tu ne me donne pas d'ordre. Aucun. »

« Law... »

« Non, non, non... Pas Law. Ni Trafalgar. C'est Heart pour toi, comme pour tout le monde ici! »

Violent, arbitraire, son timbre me paralyse.

Il me faut un long moment pour prendre la mesure de son ordre insensé, pour trouver la force de lui répondre, bégayant une objection confuse et outrée.

« C'est n'importe quoi… ! Je... J'vais pas t'appeler par un nom qui n'est pas l'tien ! »

« Je le fais bien, moi. »

Incrédule, mes yeux s'agrandissent alors, perdus dans la lueur glaciale des siens.

Mon corps est comme vidé de ses forces. Mon cerveau ne suit plus.

Je m'entends lui murmurer que je m'appelle Ace. Mais il ricane.

« Non... permets-moi d'en douter. »

Et à ces mots, c'est le _blackout_ total.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal... aussi vite...  
J'ai envie de pleurer autant que de le tuer de mes propres mains...  
Je ne veux plus le voir… qu'il me libère… disparaître… vite... le plus vite possible...

« Relâche-moi... »

Sur cette supplique, ma voix se brise et je mords mes lèvres à en avoir mal, luttant pour contenir la rage et le mal-être qui me bouffent de l'intérieur quand un bruit métallique résonne près de mon oreille. L'instant suivant, le canon de son revolver s'écrase sur ma tempe tandis qu'il me lance, dans une totale indifférence.

« Pas avant qu'tu m'aies dit c'que j'veux savoir, _"Ace"_. »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Le coup des larmes ne marchera pas. C'est fini.

J'espère qu'il l'a compris.

Par ailleurs, je commence à avoir ma calque de ce dialogue de sourd qui s'éternise, alors il a intérêt à faire preuve d'un peu de sagesse maintenant qu'il sait qui mène la danse. Faisant lentement glisser le canon de mon arme de sa tempe à l'arrière de sa tête, il se fraye un chemin à travers ses mèches avant de s'en éloigner. Ma question formulée, je préfère retourner à mon poste en face de lui pour ne rater aucune expression, aucun regard qui trahirait un énième mensonge qui serait de trop. Néanmoins, le gamin n'a encore rien dit.

Ses yeux charbons sont collés aux miens, embués, désabusés mais aussi pleins de rage, donnant l'impression de ne pas me reconnaître ou de chercher en vain quelque chose en moi. Certainement ce Trafalgar qui trébuchait dans ses maudits filets, ce "moi" qui me fait horreur tant il s'est fait mener en bateau, mais il fait bien d'en faire le deuil parce que cette faiblesse n'existe plus.

Alors que je l'observe, son état physique m'interpelle à nouveau mais je m'exhorte à étouffer chaque interrogation qui envahit mon esprit, les tuant en boucle car étrangement, elles reviennent. Son épuisement semblable à celui de la dernière fois (3), ses égratignures qui ne sont pas les premières depuis que je le connais, son air désemparé comme cette nuit où il suppliait pour rester vivre ici... Tout ça semble flotter au-dessus de ma tête, empoisonnant l'air du cottage à m'en rendre fou. A peine assis je me relève donc, saisissant ses épaules de toutes mes forces, la chaise grinçant furieusement sur le parquet tandis que je rugis, sans pouvoir me contrôler.

« TU PENSAIS QUOI PUTAIN?! QU'JE SAURAIS JAMAIS POUR TEACH?! C'BÂTARD T'DÉFEND! IL TE COUVRE ! IL TE COUVRE DEPUIS L'DÉBUT ET IL EN EST FIER ! TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI TU MENS COMME TU RESPIRES?! C'ÉTAIT TON LOUP OU TEACH QUI A EMPÊCHÉ L'ATTAQUE DU COTTAGE ?! TEACH, EVIDEMMENT ! TU LE PROTÈGE BORDEL ! IL GAGNE QUOI D'AUTRE, HEIN ?! DIS-MOI ! T'AS TROUVE QUOI M'PROPOSER A MOI, T'AS BIEN DU TROUVER POUR LUI, PAS VRAI ?! REMARQUE, CA A PAS DU ETRE BIEN COMPLIQUE ! CA S'VOIT COMME LE NEZ AU MILIEU D'LA FIGURE QU'IL TE BAI...»

« TA GUEULE ! ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! »

« TOI ! C'EST TOI QUI ARRÊTE ! »

Hurlant à pleins poumons, je manque de faire chavirer la chaise et me retiens de justesse, mes bras frémissant de colère, de cette envie de lui plomber la face à coups de poings et plus encore celle de ce tas de merde de Teach qui doit bien se foutre de moi, où qu'il soit en ce moment. Cette simple pensée me rend cinglé tandis que sous mes yeux, le visage du gamin est crispé par un dégoût, un trouble et une tristesse effroyables. Il est aussi surpris qu'effrayé par mon attitude, mais c'est un profond sentiment de révolte et une douleur que je n'arrive pas à appréhender qui prédominent dans l'obscurité de ces yeux.

Ceux-ci se baissent pour regarder le sol tandis que ses lèvres tremblent. Je l'entends soudain murmurer.

« Si j'te dis pour Teach... laisse-moi m'en aller... »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Ça tourne.

Tout tourne dans ma tête et j'ai mal au cœur. Mal partout.

Réaliser que Law est un monstre est plus éprouvant que je l'aurais pensé, mais je ne peux plus le nier. C'est un monstre qui ne me laissera pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il désire, alors je vais lui donner.

Je vais lui dire, même si je ne devrais pas... lui dire _cette part infime_ de la vérité pour qu'enfin il me relâche... ne plus le revoir... jamais...

Son silence semblant signifier qu'il acquiesce, je ferme les yeux, puisant dans mes forces restantes de quoi faire face à ces aveux, à ces souvenirs qui me rendent malade. Parler de Teach est l'une des pires choses qu'on puisse exiger de moi, un pan de la réalité infâme de cette forêt que je suis contraint de taire, que je veux oublier à chaque seconde qui passe. C'est un calvaire dont seul ce petit cottage pouvait me protéger un peu, mais c'est fini. Law n'est pas celui que je pensais... C'est un homme sans cœur. Il n'est pas de mon côté. Personne ici ne l'est...

Peu à peu, ma mémoire recrée ces scènes infernales, le grand sourire de ce salaud me tordant l'estomac. Sa voix grasse et moqueuse résonne dans mes oreilles et je lève la tête, cherchant une branche sur laquelle me raccrocher, ne trouvant que les prunelles orageuses du brun et son impatience non dissimulée. Ravalant la bile qui me monte aux lèvres je commence donc, ordonnant autant que possible mes idées.

« Teach est... C'est le seul à savoir qu'je suis dans cette forêt... Enfin... C'était le seul, avant ton arrivée... Il m'a découvert et sait qu'j'utilise cet endroit comme abri... J'lui ai demandé d'ne rien dire... mais il a refusé... »

« Alors tu as trouvé une astuce... »

« Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait. »

Lointaine, presque sans vie, ma voix prend néanmoins le dessus sur la sienne et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa mise en scène sordide, Law paraît confus. Il fronce les sourcils et me dévisage, mais je ne peux ni ne veux plus arrondir les angles ou me justifier. Tel un automate, je poursuis uniquement mon récit puisque c'est tout ce qui lui importe, ma clef pour partir d'ici.

« Il m'a dit qu'il informerait les villageois, sauf si nous passions un accord... et il a mis en place ce… ce jeu... Il garde mon secret... mais si je suis sur le point d'être découvert et qu'il me sort d'affaire... je dois payer... »

A ces mots, les traits du brun se durcissent et son regard s'assombrit.

Je devine qu'il croit d'avance tout connaître, qu'il juge encore sans me laisser le temps de parler. Ravalant ma salive, je reprends, écœuré.

« Il... me demande de ranger son cabanon, d'aiguiser ses couteaux, d'pêcher ou d'chasser pour lui, d'laver ses vêtements... d'être sa bonniche, en gros... J'dois faire ses sales besognes... j'peux rentrer qu'après avoir... »

« Arrête ! Me prend pas pour un con ! » Rugit-il alors, harponnant une nouvelle fois mes mèches. « Il te demande ça ?! D'être sa bonniche ou sa pute ?! »

« Sa bonniche... »

A travers le rideau de larmes qui obstrue mon regard, je vois qu'il n'en revient pas.

Sans doute pensait-il que j'allais gueuler, m'époumoner.  
La vérité est que je n'y parviens plus.

Lentement, la pression qu'il exerce sur moi retombe bien qu'il ne me lâche pas des yeux, hésitant visiblement entre tout rejeter en bloc, douter et me croire. Mais quel que soit son choix, ça m'est égal à présent. Le trou dans ma poitrine grossit tellement que je m'entends parler, à peine conscient de ce que je dis, presque indifférent à ma propre souffrance, juste las d'être sans arrêt celui qu'on accuse, qu'on traite comme un chien. Dire qu'une partie de moi aurait été capable de lui avouer _tout _ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours... A quel point suis-je naïf, encore aujourd'hui ?

Je n'ai toujours pas compris que je n'avais pas les mêmes droits que les autres, pas la même chance... Je suis né pour que toutes les merdes me tombent dessus, pour qu'on m'enlève chaque chose précieuse de ma vie, pour n'avoir aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer, aucun appui... Comment ai-je pu croire que ce type serait différent ?

Luttant pour gommer chaque rire odieux, chaque souvenir de Teach formulant ces demandes abjectes que j'ai dû exécuter hier et avant-hier, j'enterre tout espoir de trouver en Law un soutien, la main tendue d'un destin qui enfin me sourirait un peu. Lui continue de me toiser, incertain, lorsque je lance.

« Laisse-moi partir maintenant... J'vais plus revenir... Jamais... »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Bon sang...

Si Ace ment actuellement, il est certainement le meilleur acteur au monde et le plus fourbe.

Bien sûr, je pourrais user de la force pour en avoir le cœur net mais brusquement, je me sens éreinté. Tout en lui me donne envie d'arrêter.

Aussi, je pose mon arme sur la table basse et sans détacher mon regard du sien, je m'affaire à le départir de ses liens. En peu de temps, les lourdes cordes retombent sur le sol, brisant un court instant le silence froid et étouffant qui a succédé à ces dernières paroles. Il n'y a de toute façon plus rien à ajouter. Nous nous sommes tout dit ou du moins, le peu qui avait de l'importance pour clore cette affaire. Ne reste plus qu'à le laisser partir, quitter cet endroit et enfin sortir de mon existence dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû entrer.

Il est évident que je suis dans mon droit et entre mes mains, j'ai enfin ce que je souhaitais. Des réponses... Des fragments de réponses... La satisfaction de l'avoir fait payer... un peu... beaucoup... Pourtant et sans que je sache pourquoi, c'est la cacophonie dans ma tête. Ses gestes, les miens, tout me paraît lourd, dérangeant comme si j'étais pris dans une tempête que j'ai provoqué et dont le déchaînement me laisse subitement sans voix.

Immobile, je le regarde se lever, sans un mot, sans un bruit.

La tête basse, il rejoint la porte sans me porter la moindre attention, détaché du monde, perdu dans le sien, ses mèches ondulées cachant ses yeux, ne m'offrant aucun contact, aucune ultime plongée dans son regard obsédant.

Réalisant cela, je prends alors conscience de dire aussi adieu à sa voix… et au-delà à _la tienne..._ encore une fois.

Ma belle illusion prend fin... Je ne t'entendrais plus... jamais...

« Hey. »

J'ignore à quel moment j'ai fait volte-face, réduisant à néant la distance entre le gamin et moi. Mais déjà, ma main est posée sur son bras et je le tire vers moi, capturant son regard interdit. Lorsqu'il m'interroge, sa voix est enrouée. Cassée. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir cassé tout entier. Pourtant, je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre de mes actes ou de mes mots. D'instinct, mes doigts le serrent plus fort, à un tel point qu'il se débat tandis qu'en moi, tout se télescope à une vitesse prodigieuse. La tempête me submerge, une sensation de malaise et de confusion se forme en travers de ma gorge quand je lui ordonne d'imiter ta voix, encore.

« Refais-le. _Sa_ voix... »

Pressant, empressé, je ne supporte pas de n'avoir aucune réponse et vais pour le secouer mais Ace me repousse avec cette agressivité dont il avait fait preuve cette nuit-là. Je réalise alors à quel point il est hors de lui, comme si je venais de réveiller la colère d'une bête sauvage insoumise et incontrôlable. Libéré de mon entrave, il semble hésiter entre partir et rester, entre fuir et m'affronter mais il rejoint l'autre bout du salon avant de me faire face, ses prunelles plus noires que jamais.

« Connard... T'es qu'un PUTAIN DE CONNARD, Trafalgar Law ! »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Bordel... Dites-moi qu'je rêve !

Comment peut-il être aussi sans scrupules... aussi sans gêne ?!

A quel point se croit-il supérieur pour oser me demander... non, exiger ça alors qu'il vient de me traiter comme un chien ?! J'peux pas le croire ! J'peux pas accepter ça ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces !

D'un coup d'un seul, je rugis sans me poser la moindre question. Je suis tellement à cran, tellement fou de rage que je me contrefous de sa réaction, des conséquences que peut engendrer cette quasi-déclaration de guerre. Monsieur le prend mal ? A la bonne heure ! Il veut gueuler ? On s'ra deux ! J'imiterai pas son p'tit cœur chéri, qu'il aille se faire foutre ! J'suis pas une marionnette qu'on s'amuse à désarticuler avant de lui réclamer un numéro ! J'suis un être humain! J'ai du sang dans mes veines... J'peux pleurer... J'peux ressentir la douleur... Pourquoi personne ne s'en soucie ?! Pourquoi ?!

Sous mes yeux, le brun semble autant surpris qu'énervé. Fronçant les sourcils, il m'adresse une de ses œillades meurtrières sauf que là, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Sans réfléchir, je passe une main agitée dans mes mèches et confronte ses yeux d'acier, la lueur menaçante qui continue d'y briller me poussant dans mes derniers retranchements. L'instant suivant, le silence du cottage est anéanti par mes cris, par ce flot d'amertume et de colère que je comptais garder pour moi, mais que je ne parviens plus à canaliser.

« TU T'PRENDS POUR QUI ?! TU CROIS QU'TU PEUX M'TRAITER COMME UNE SOUS-MERDE ET QU'APRES J'VAIS T'OBÉIR ?! ENFOIRÉ ! TU VEUX ENTENDRE TON _CORAZON ADORE_... ? PAUVRE CHOU... VA T'FAIRE VOIR ! JAMAIS PLUS ! JAMAIS PLUS TU L'ENTENDRAS ! TU PEUX CRIER, EXIGER, ORDONNER... J'LE F'RAIS PAS ! PLUS JAMAIS CONNARD ! »

Instantanément, mes mots achèvent de mettre le feu aux poudres et il me rejoint, saisissant mon bras à la volée sans que j'aie le temps de réagir. Son visage crispé, son corps bouillonnant de fureur, il me foudroie du regard, m'ordonnant violemment de me taire. Il est déconnecté. Déchaîné. Je sais qu'évoquer son amour perdu était la pire chose à faire, mais après ce qu'il vient de me faire subir, le plaisir que j'ai à le voir aussi amer n'a pas de prix.

« CA T'EMMERDE, HEIN ! MONSIEUR AIME TELLEMENT VIVRE DANS L'PASSÉ ! »

« TAIS-TOI ! »

Implacable, il me secoue si fort que la douleur me paralyse, mais je m'exhorte à ne rien laisser paraître.

Désespéré, enragé, je veux juste lui tenir tête. Le rendre cinglé. Me venger. Peu importe le prix à payer.

« NON ! NON ! ET NON ! » J'hurle en le repoussant. « J'ME TAIS PAS ! J'SUIS PAS À TES ORDRES ! J'SUIS PAS UN CHIEN ! PAS UNE MERDE ! MAIS T'ES COMME _LUI_ ! COMME CET HOMME QUI M'SERT DE PÈRE ! LÂCHE-MOI ! J'TE L'AI DIT, T'AURAS RIEN ! RIEN ! PLUS D'ILLUSION ! PLUS RIEN ! JAMAIS ! »

« ET TOI QUOI ?! T'ES A C'POINT PRESSÉ D'ALLER RETROUVER TEACH ?! ALLEZ, DIS-LE ! T'OUBLIE _TON LUFFY_ AVEC LUI AUSSI ?! AVEC CE GROS PORC DE MES DEUX ?! »

Tel un forcené Law me fait face, ignorant que ses paroles viennent de briser quelque chose en moi, ce dernier bastion de ma raison qui m'empêchait encore de me comporter moins comme un humain que comme un animal.

Mais brusquement tout est balayé, déchiré par la rage qui afflue dans mes veines, me vrille les tympans et me noie le cerveau. Les mots qu'il vient de prononcer... cette allusion répugnante... Je les hais tant qu'autour de moi tout s'obscurcit, n'est plus que ténèbres et appétit de vengeance. Plus j'essaye de penser, plus je m'y perds, plus tout se tord, s'embrouille et me laisse avec ce seul et unique désir : le faire souffrir. Lui faire payer ce qu'il vient de dire... ce qu'il a osé dire... Je lui en veux tellement qu'à la seconde où il tire sur mon bras, me rapprochant de lui, une folie destructrice, suicidaire me traverse l'esprit, s'imposant à moi comme une évidence.

Comment le faire souffrir davantage...  
...que de _cette manière_ ?

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

En parlant de _toi_ ainsi, le gamin m'a tellement mis hors de moi que je tire brutalement sur son bras, mes doigts forçant sur sa chair dans l'espoir de lui arracher un cri, une plainte qui me rendrait victorieux du regard noir qu'il me jette. Je suis à un tel point accaparé par ses yeux, déterminé à leur opposer ma fureur qu'à la seconde où il se redresse, je réalise à peine ce qu'il se passe.

Les tâches de rousseur de ses joues, soudain juste sous mes yeux...  
Son nez qui frôle le mien...  
Son souffle tiède...  
Ses lèvres dangereusement proches...

Putain de merde... !

Elles sont à quelques centimètres des miennes lorsque je reprends le contrôle de mon corps comme hypnotisé par ses foutues prunelles, à deux doigts de... Bordel! Dominé par l'excès de rage qui m'anime je le repousse à temps, mon poing s'écrasant sur son visage avec une rare violence, si bien qu'il heurte l'encadrement de la cuisine devant lequel il se tenait. Le choc est rude et le gamin hoquette, le souffle court quand je fonce vers lui, agrippant son T-Shirt pour le traîner jusqu'au plan de cuisine. Aussitôt il gueule, m'ordonne de le lâcher, se démène pour se libérer mais il est hors de question qu'il y parvienne. Il est allé trop loin! TROP !

Plus je pense à ce qu'il vient d'essayer de faire, plus je veux le faire pleurer, crier, appeler à l'aide en vain. Ignorant ses insultes, maîtrisant au mieux ses mouvements enragés, désespérés j'use de toutes mes forces pour le conduire vers l'évier non vidé et sans réfléchir un seul instant, plonge sa tête sous l'eau brutalement. Démence ? Crime ? Ce sale gosse a franchi la ligne rouge! Je veux le voir se tordre de douleur! Le reste m'importe peu!

Paniqué, il s'agite et je savoure chaque coup qu'il porte sur la paillasse, chaque mouvement de lutte qu'il m'oppose et auquel je réponds en maintenant sa tête sous l'eau. De plus en plus, des bulles se forment à la surface, ses mains frappant frénétiquement le meuble, appelant à l'aide si férocement que je tire sur ses mèches, décidé à lui offrir un peu de répit avant de recommencer.

Je suis plus agacé, plus intraitable que jamais. Comme Icebarg le disait, sans le moindre contrôle sur ce qui m'affecte et je prends autant plaisir à lui faire payer son affront qu'il me remplit la bouche d'un affreux goût amer. La nausée me gagne cependant quand il supplie, entre deux bouffées d'air volées.

« Pa... Pitié... Papa... Pas la tête... sous l'eau papa... Pitié... »

Répétant cette supplication, Ace pleure comme un enfant en plein cauchemar.

Il s'agite et pleure si fort que tout tourne autour de moi.

Je veux qu'il arrête, qu'il reprenne ses esprits, mais c'est peine perdue. Il est ailleurs, prisonnier d'un immonde souvenir dont je suis le déclencheur. Bon sang... Une part de moi s'écrie qu'il l'a cherché en mentant, en me provoquant, mais le voir et l'entendre pleurer ainsi est un supplice insoutenable. A nouveau et en dépit de tout, j'ignore pourquoi il me touche autant... comment nous en sommes arrivés là... comment les choses ont pu prendre de telles proportions si vite, sans que je réalise ce que j'étais entrain de faire... C'est à n'y rien comprendre...

De ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu une relation aussi tordue,_ dis_tordue, capable de faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire en moi. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui me fasse perdre le contrôle ainsi, me poussant à le juger avant même de l'avoir entendu. Pourquoi ?! Ace a eu beau me dire ce qui ressemblait éminemment à la vérité, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de déverser sur lui cette haine aveugle comme si... comme si j'avais besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il n'a jamais... Putain... ! Et à présent, je ne vois plus que ses égratignures, son épuisement, la pâleur de sa peau et ses pleurs qui n'arrêtent pas...

« Hey... »

Voyant qu'il peine à respirer, j'essaye de le ramener à la réalité et l'éloigne de l'évier mais ses jambes cèdent. Je le soutiens alors en ralentissant sa chute, l'accompagnant jusqu'au sol où il s'assoit, cachant son visage sur ses genoux, tremblant et pleurant encore. Tandis qu'il hoquette, je me sens écrasé par un poids. Mes questions reviennent, de même que mon incompréhension face à ma propre réaction, à ce sadisme que j'ai déchaîné sur lui et comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose, je finis par le ramener contre moi. Ses mèches trempées collées à mon cou, mon corps vibre sous l'effet de ses sanglots répétés. Ma main caresse alors son épaule, tentant de le calmer un peu, de longues minutes s'écoulant ainsi dans un silence troublé par ses pleurs, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende murmurer.

« Serre-moi… fort... L...uffy... »

Sans que je sache pourquoi, le goût amer dans ma bouche s'amplifie et m'écœure, ce vers allant et venant dans ma tête...

.

_« Nous finissons par haïr ce que nous craignons trop souvent. »  
_William Shakespeare, _Antoine et Cléopâtre_, Acte I, Scène 3.

.

.

* * *

**(1) et (2) :** Cf. chapitre 11.

**(3) : **Cf. chapitre 21.

* * *

**_Réponse à Ayako _****_: _**

_**Bonjour Mademoiselle qui signe ses reviews ! :) Bienvenue au cottage ! Un grand merci pour tes mots d'encouragement concernant ma situation familiale. Cela me touche beaucoup, de même que toute ta review ! ;) Tes compliments me font très plaisir, et aussi que tu aies lu même en permanence x) Je fais de mon mieux pour faire le moins de fautes possibles, si tu peux me relayer les coquilles que tu as remarqué, je ferais le nécessaire pour les corriger ! Te remerciant encore, je te dis à bientôt ! :) **_

* * *

**Hum... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste silencieuse vu comment les choses se "terminent"... ;) **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette suite et attends vos avis (pas les tomates pourries) ! **

**Vous remerciant de me lire, je vous dis à bientôt ! **

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux. **

.


	24. Dans cette vallée de larmes

_****Petit rappel habituel :** **Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété**** d'Oda-sama !****_

.

**Salut, salut ! **

**Avant dernier chapitre de la première partie de City 44 tout chaud servi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) **

**Au menu, des règlements de comptes suite aux événements du précédent chapitre et des aveux qui se profilent ! **

**Encore et toujours, je vous remercie de me suivre dans cette aventure de longue haleine qui fait lentement son petit bonhomme de chemin :) Le cottage se remplit de nouvelles venues : psychoponey, mikan835, Lys de Pandore, favoria et Gateau au chocolat que je remercie tout spécialement et à qui je souhaite la bienvenue ! :) **

**Sur ce, je ne tarde pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une Très Bonne Lecture !**

.

.

* * *

**24**

**Dans cette vallée de larmes**

* * *

.

.

.

« _Donnez des mots à la douleur : le malheur qui ne parle pas,  
__chuchote au fond du cœur qui n'en peut plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise._ »  
William Shakespeare, _Macbeth_, Acte V, Scène 1.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

_\- Viens ici sale gamin dégueulasse ! Viens j'te dis !  
__\- Pitié... Papa... Pas la tête sous l'eau... Pitié..._

_Hélas, j'ai beau crier, supplier, ta main agrippe mes cheveux, me traînant dans le couloir comme un vulgaire sac de son.  
__La douleur est atroce, physiquement et dans mon cœur car à nouveau, je ne comprends pas._

_En quoi t'ai-je contrarié encore ?__  
__Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu m'aimes si peu ? __Où est mon péché, "papa" ?  
__Je t'en supplie... __Dis-le-moi..._

_._

Oppressante, la vision de l'eau à quelques centimètres de mon visage me terrifie et je me débats. J'essaye de m'enfuir, la voix lointaine, déformée de mon "père" résonnant en boucle dans mes oreilles. Je l'entends gueuler, m'insulter quand la sensation de sa main lourde agrippant ma nuque me fait tressaillir. Je me réveille alors en sursauts, haletant, cherchant du regard mon assaillant, ne le trouvant nulle part. Totalement désorienté, je me redresse et me recroqueville contre la tête du lit, ramenant les couvertures sur moi, essayant de calmer ma respiration, frottant mes bras pour en taire les frissons. Mes yeux vont et viennent d'un mur à l'autre, craignant de le voir apparaître. Il me faut un long moment pour réaliser que c'était un cauchemar, qu'il ne peut pas être là car je suis dans la forêt, dans la chambre du cottage abandonné. Enfin, plus tant que ça puisque...

Oh _God_...

Telle une gifle soudaine, mes souvenirs se réveillent violemment.

Chaque instant de sa mise en scène sordide, chaque assaut de médisance gratuite, chaque mot, chaque allusion détestable... comme autant de coups reçus, tout me revient. Je ressens la pression de sa main sur ma tête... L'eau... L'évier de la cuisine... Il m'a... Comment c'est possible...? Pourquoi...? A ses yeux, je n'ai aucune valeur...? Je ne suis rien...?

Me mordant les lèvres, je m'efforce de retenir mes larmes, de ne pas céder à la douleur cuisante qui me déchire. Pleurer non. Pas pour ce semblant de relation... Pour un homme aussi froid et sans cœur... Qu'est-ce que je fous dans cette chambre d'ailleurs ? Dans ce lit ? Avisant ma tenue -seules mes chaussures manquent à l'appel- je suppose qu'il m'y a couché, mais pour quelle raison ? De même, sur la table de chevet, un plateau avec ces mêmes petits pains -apparemment réchauffés- semble m'attendre. Leur bonne odeur réveille mon estomac, me rappelant à quel point j'ai faim mais je refuse d'y toucher.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Qu'il peut faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?! Ce type est malade ! Cinglé ! Un psychopathe !

Revenue au galop, ma colère augmente et je sors du lit, enfilant mes godasses presque rageusement, l'insultant à haute voix quand un bruit sonore retentit. Interpellé, je m'approche donc de la fenêtre et pousse légèrement le rideau. Dehors, la forêt semble brumeuse. Un soleil timide tente d'égayer un ciel au bleu fade, presque grisonnant. Le temps est sans conteste sur la réserve, mais moi non. Et c'est pire lorsque je l'aperçois, poursuivant la reconstruction du muret encore une fois comme si de rien n'était. Bon sang... Il croit que j'vais descendre avec un grand sourire le remercier de ses "petites attentions" ? Ou d'avoir eu la "bonté" de n'pas me tuer ?

Oui... Evidemment. Il doit penser que je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je veux rester ici. Qu'il peut m'acheter avec cette même nourriture qu'il a utilisé pour me piéger comme un sale rat. Que me traiter ainsi coule de source parce que je ne vaux rien. Mais il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil s'il croit que j'vais lui donner raison. Ça non. Il n'aura pas ce plaisir...

Serrant les dents, je l'observe un moment avant de rabattre le rideau. Dans mon esprit, plusieurs échos se contredisent mais une décision s'impose et j'abandonne la chambre, une question s'immisçant en moi lentement.

Hier dans la cuisine, j'ai eu cette sensation vague, étrange d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un...  
Des bras qui me serraient comme si j'étais quelque chose de précieux...  
Était-ce un rêve ? Une hallucination ?

T'ai-je encore imaginé, Luffy ? Ou alors "toi" qui m'as si souvent protégé ?  
Oui c'était sûrement "toi"... Il n'existe aucune autre possibilité...

Secouant la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, j'arrive au salon où la boîte à musique que Law s'est approprié attire mon attention.

J'aimerais lui balancer à la gueule sans me soucier de sa réaction mais relancer les hostilités n'est pas dans mon intérêt.

A présent tout ce que je veux, c'est en finir rapidement.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Observant le muret -dont un tiers de la partie manquante vient d'être achevé- je suis assez satisfait de mes deux heures de travaux. D'autant que jouer les maçons m'a aidé à ne pas penser ou errer dans le cottage comme un lion en cage. Sûr qu'en gardant la même cadence, je pourrais finir d'ici ce soir ou demain matin. Sauf que dans la réalité des faits il y a Ace, et qui sait dans quel état d'esprit il va être en se réveillant. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille échanger ne serait-ce qu'un mot avec moi. Pourtant, on va devoir s'y coller. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier, pas le choix. _Je_ ne nous ai pas laissé le choix. Et c'est sans compter les paroles qu'il a dites dans son sommeil, que je veux absolument élucider.

Tandis que j'essuie mon visage, l'écho de sa voix prisonnière d'un énième cauchemar revient me hanter, comme à mon réveil dans ce fauteuil où je m'étais assoupi en le surveillant. Qu'y faisais-je d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi être resté près de lui ? Pour éviter qu'il ne pleure ou s'agite comme dans la cuisine ? En quoi ça me regarde bordel ?! Sachant à quel point j'étais furieux, c'que j'ai été capable de faire... mon attitude est purement incohérente et le pire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me comprendre. Sa provocation insupportable... Ma réaction immonde... Tout est juste dingue. Pourquoi ai-je encore besoin d'insister ? D'obtenir d'autres réponses ?

Agacé, je me frappe le front quand le grincement de la porte retentit derrière moi. Je me retourne alors pour faire face au jeune bohémien, à son regard de jais tristement sombre, révolté. Bien qu'à plat physiquement et moralement, il semble décidé à me faire face et étrangement, sa résolution m'inquiète. Plus encore en voyant ce qu'il trimbale.

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler qu'il m'interrompt.

« La ferme. C'est moi qui parle aujourd'hui. »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Law arque les sourcils. Sa mâchoire se tend, signe que mes mots ne doivent pas lui plaire. Mais il va devoir faire avec. _On_ va devoir faire avec, car je ne veux pas discuter. Je veux juste vider mon sac, lui dire ses quatre vérités et faire c'que j'ai à faire. Rien d'autre. Et putain... Il a gagné, non ? Pourquoi il prend cet air contrarié ?! Plus il m'observe plus il semble irrité, si bien que j'hurle en frappant mon baluchon.

« Pas b'soin d'me regarder comme ça! J'ai mon sac, là ! J'm'en vais ! Ce s'ra comme si j'avais jamais existé ! »

« Portgas. »

Sa voix est menaçante, mais j'embraye instantanément, les nerfs à vif.

« Quoi Portgas ? Tu fermes ta gueule et tu m'écoutes ! »

C'est plus fort que moi. J'veux lui laisser le temps de rien. Ni de répondre, ni d'essayer de prendre le dessus ou de rompre la distance entre nous. J'veux lui donner aucune chance de me faire plus de mal. J'veux juste partir mais comme toujours, Law se fout de ce que je dis, de ce que je veux, de ce que je ressens.

Il fait un pas en avant, suffisant pour me faire réagir.

« M'approche pas où j'te crève un œil ! Ou pire ! J'te laisserais pas m'faire la même chose qu'hier, t'entends ! J't'ai fait quoi?! J't'ai fait quoi putain ?! T'as essayé d'me tuer parce que j'ai failli t'embrasser ?! J'l'ai même pas fait ! Tu sais quoi ?! J'aurais dû utiliser la voix d'ton Corazon pour t'dire qu't'es qu'un sale connard ! Que j'te déteste ! Tu crois quoi enfoiré ?! Qu'parce que j'ai nulle part où aller tu peux m'acheter avec d'la bouffe comme un animal ?! Va t'faire foutre ! J'te laisserais pas m'rabaisser comme Teach ou comme mon "père" ! Profite de ton cottage et laisse-moi en PAIX ! EN PAIX ! »

Incontrôlable, épidermique, ma fureur se répand comme une tornade dans mes veines et je sens que je m'essouffle, que je n'ai pas assez de mots, d'insultes pour accabler ce type qui n'en a rien à faire. Tout en moi est un chaos et sans attendre de réponse de sa part je m'éloigne de ce qui fut mon refuge, et auquel je dis adieu. De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne l'ai plus. Je ne l'ai sûrement jamais eu et c'est de loin le pire. Ce qui fait le plus mal. Réaliser qu'au final, Law ne m'a rien retiré. Il ne m'a juste jamais laissé, ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance d'exister entre ces murs. Il ne m'a jamais donné sa confiance, pas même un petit peu...

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Le corps engourdi, je regarde la silhouette du gamin s'éloigner, puis disparaître au milieu des bois.  
Son allure est vive, tel un animal farouche fuyant un danger mortel.  
Eh bien soit.

Je suis seul chez moi comme cela aurait toujours dû être. Très bien. Parfait même. Pourtant, ma gorge me brûle et je rentre au cottage, lequel me paraît plongé dans un silence caverneux, presque étouffant dès que j'en passe la porte. Les murs, les charpentes, le plafond, tout semble s'affaisser sur moi cependant que mon esprit est comme vidé, anesthésié par quelque chose que je n'identifie pas. A peine ai-je saisie la bouteille d'eau posée sur la table de la cuisine que mon regard se pose sur l'évier et qu'en un clin d'œil, tout déraille.

Accablé par une fureur sourde, insoutenable, je projette la bouteille contre un mur de toutes mes forces. Celle-ci s'écrase et l'eau gicle par terre tandis que mes pensées et mes gestes s'emmêlent, telle une mécanique défaillante. Agacé, hors de moi, je fais les cent pas, m'efforçant de prendre le dessus sur cette part obscure de ma personne que je ne comprends pas, et qui de plus en plus me domine. Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à agir ainsi ?! Qu'est-ce qui me dérange, qui me remue autant ?! Que le gamin soit parti?! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?! Putain de merde !

MERDE !

Mon poing s'écrasant contre un mur, je suis incapable de tenir plus longtemps la bride de cette volonté folle qui me pousse à aller à sa recherche, quitte à commettre une énième erreur, à tomber dans un précipice plus noir encore. J'ignore comment je peux perdre ainsi le contrôle de mon corps, de mes actes mais je quitte les lieux en courant, prenant la direction qu'il a emprunté, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop loin. Tel un patchwork sang et or, les arbres défilent autour de moi tandis que je presse le pas au milieu des feuilles mortes, gagnant un petit sentier terreux, les branchages craquant à chaque foulée rapide, empressée.

Avalé par la forêt, je me sens de plus en plus incommodé par son silence, par son immensité, par le nombre grandissant d'arbres qu'elle semble m'imposer, comme pour m'interdire de le retrouver. En sueur et nerveux, mes yeux vont et viennent d'un coin à l'autre de ce labyrinthe. Je manque de jurer quand je l'aperçois enfin. Lui aussi m'a vu mais se met à courir plus vite, fuyant derrière des taillis épais dans une partie du bois plus dense, beaucoup moins lumineuse. Sans attendre une seconde je le poursuis, sautant par-dessus le rocher qu'il avait contourné, l'appelant, lui ordonnant de s'arrêter.

« Ace ! »

« Laisse-moi putain ! Va-t'en ! »

Pour le moment, sa petite avance persiste mais son manque de force et d'énergie se fait ressentir, réduisant l'écart à vue d'œil. Conscient du problème, il augmente néanmoins sa cadence en dévalant une légère pente, niant complètement ses limites et la fatigue qu'il doit ressentir. Un choix d'autant plus imprudent qu'il coure en vérifiant sans cesse ma position, à un endroit où les arbres sont considérablement rapprochés. Son bras frottant violemment un tronc, j'espère le voir ralentir ou s'arrêter, mais cet imbécile n'en tient pas compte.

« Ace ! Arrête-toi ! »

« FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! »

Putain de gosse ! Il ne regarde quasiment plus où il met les pieds, mon sang ne faisant qu'un tour quand il se retourne à nouveau. La fois de trop.

« ARRÊTE ! DEVANT TOI ! »

J'ai beau hurler pour le prévenir, courir aussi vite que possible pour l'éviter, il se retourne trop tard et percute le tronc de plein fouet. A la seconde où je le vois s'écrouler par terre mon sang se glace et je le rejoins rapidement, m'accroupissant pour l'examiner. Du fait de son épuisement et de la vitesse à laquelle il venait, le coup l'a sans surprise assommé. Inconscient, son front est légèrement écorché -de quoi présager une bosse monumentale dans peu de temps- et son teint si pâle que je pose mes mains sur ses joues, essayant de le réveiller.

« Ace ! Non mais quel gamin stupide ! »

Bon, il y avait mieux à dire mais il fallait que ça sorte. Je lui en veux trop pour me taire et autant à moi-même pour ne pas l'avoir retenu plus tôt. Néanmoins, la priorité étant son état je m'exhorte au calme et le redresse lentement, l'installant dans mes bras le temps qu'il revienne à lui.

Aux alentours, la forêt parait pétrifiée, suspendue à ses yeux clos, à son corps inanimé, dans l'attente de son réveil. Tout n'est que silence et à l'intérieur de moi, plus forte que ma raison, tout n'est qu'inquiétude. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un petit moment que je le sens se tendre. Ses doigts remuent un peu et lorsque ses paupières se meuvent, bien qu'encore incapables de se soulever, j'ai la sensation que tout se remet en marche. Les bruissements des feuilles, le chant des oiseaux, le souffle de la brise... Je les entends de nouveau lorsque ses prunelles noires m'apparaissent, me rendant captif de leurs ténèbres, étrangement rassuré.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Qu'est-ce que... ?  
Ma tête... Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal... ?  
Et ce… cette sensation... c'est...ce sont les bras... les bras qui me serraient dans la cuisine ?  
Qui est là... ? Qui est-ce ?

Perdu dans l'obscurité, ma tête me lance atrocement, si fort que chaque mouvement auquel je me risque est un supplice. Reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, ouvrir les yeux... tout est si douloureux... Toutefois, poussé par le besoin de mettre un visage sur les bras qui me protègent, je m'efforce de renouer avec le monde extérieur. Mes paupières se soulèvent avec difficulté, une image floue, indescriptible se formant devant moi. Il me faut plisser les yeux plusieurs fois pour que ma vision s'éclaircisse et que je reconnaisse la personne qui me fait face.

Je manque de peu de m'étouffer.

« Ne t'agite pas. Tu t'es pris un sacré coup sur la tête. »

Pa... Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

« Fermer les yeux et les rouvrir ne va pas me faire disparaître. »

Bordel...

« Qu'est-ce que... Va-t'en... »

Refusant d'accepter cette vérité incohérente j'essaye de quitter ses bras, mes gestes brusques ne faisant qu'augmenter les décharges électriques qui me vrillent le cerveau. Je porte alors mes mains à mon front, mais le contact amplifie encore plus la douleur, me faisant gémir quand ses doigts glacés viennent caresser ma joue, réveillant ma colère endormie.

« Tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! T'es... Aïeuuh... Lâche-moi ! »

Tel un faon essayant de se mettre debout pour la première fois, je m'accroche au tronc responsable de mon état pour me relever. L'exercice est douloureux et pendant un moment, tout tourne autour de moi. Je sens des sueurs froides se répandre le long de ma colonne vertébrale, mes doigts grattant l'écorce pour m'empêcher de tomber. Heureusement, le brun me laisse faire sans insister, mais il ne semble pas décidé à partir.

« Allons au cottage. Il te faut une poche de glace rapidement. »

« Tu t'fous d'moi là ! »

« On y va. Allez. »

Sans autre forme de procès il cherche à saisir mon bras, ce dont je l'empêche en reculant.

« T'as buggé ou quoi ?! »

Je suis tellement estomaqué, révolté par son attitude égoïste, autoritaire, par sa sale manie de tout arranger à sa sauce que je ne parviens pas à retenir mes cris, regrettant de ne pas avoir assez de forces pour lui flanquer mon poing dans la gueule comme il le mérite.

« Tu t'entends putain ?! Hier tu m'as traité comme une merde ! Tu t'fous de c'que j'pense ! De c'que j'ressens ! Tu m'as menacé ! Insulté ! T'as failli m'tuer ! ME TUER CONNARD ! »

Le regard noir, Law me somme d'arrêter. Mais c'est hors de question.

« Tu peux faire ton sale regard d'assassin, j'en ai rien à battre ! J'suis pas un putain d'jouet qu'tu peux utiliser, casser quand t'es en colère et récupérer comme si de rien n'était ! Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi?! Hier t'étais un pur enfoiré ! Et aujourd'hui tu... tu fais semblant d't'inquiéter parce que j'vais avoir une bosse ?! »

« Tu t'es salement cogné, imbécile ! »

« ET QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT T'FOUTRE ?! C'QUI T'INTÉRESSE, C'EST CETTE FOUTUE ILLUSION ! C'EST CA QU'TU VEUX ! TU T'FOUS D'MOI ! ALLEZ ! AVOUE ! DIS-LE ! »

« TU N'AVAIS PAS A JOUER AVEC MES RÈGLES ! »

« ET TOI T'AVAIS L'DROIT DIRE QU'JE COUCHE AVEC... CE... CETTE SALETÉ POUR OUBLIER LUFFY ?! TU CROIS QU'TU PEUX M'DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI SANS QU'JE RÉAGISSE ?! J'SUIS UN ETRE HUMAIN PUTAIN! J'AI MAL QUAND ON M'TRAITE COMME UNE MERDE ! C'EST SI DUR A COMPRENDRE ?! ALLEZ DÉGAGE ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

A bout de souffle je m'appuie contre l'arbre, impuissant à retenir mes larmes, maudissant chacune d'entre elles, les essuyant d'une main rageuse tandis que le brun reste immobile, le visage fermé, foncièrement agacé. Vu mon expérience de la veille, je m'attends à ce qu'il devienne agressif et me prépare à riposter tant bien que mal. Pourtant, loin de me sauter à la gorge, il se contente de passer une main sur son front comme s'il essayait de se dompter lui-même. Je sursaute presque lorsqu'il reprend.

« Si tu veux que je t'explique mes agissements d'hier, j'aurais du mal à tout justifier. Mais en réalisant que Teach te couvre, qu'il a empêché qu'on attaque le cottage et que tu m'as menti... j'ai vu noir. J'ai pensé qu'il te défendait parce que tu lui offrais _quelque chose_ en échange... que tu utilisais peut-être cette illusion, mon amour pour Corazon de la même manière, pour m'avoir de ton côté. Sauf qu'on n'se fout pas d'moi. On n'me manipule pas. Et t'as rien arrangé en outrepassant cette règle. Celle-là, en particulier! J'l'ai pas imposée pour rien Portgas ! »

« Et ça justifie tout ?! T'as vraiment cru que j'pouvais... avec ce porc?! C'est dégueulasse Law! T'es dégueulasse putain ! Et tu pouvais pas m'demander les choses autrement ! M'traiter comme un être humain normal ?! Me respecter, juste un tout p'tit peu ?! »

« Si tu n'avais pas menti... »

« J'ai menti parce que Teach m'a interdit d'en parler ! Parce qu'il peut faire basculer ma vie s'il le veut ! J't'avais tout expliqué ! C'qu'il exigeait d'moi ! J'allais même partir ! Mais tu m'as retenu pour ton illusion ! Pas parce que tu m'as cru ou qu'tu t'inquiétais ! Pas besoin d'me prendre pour un con ! »

Cette conversation devenant de plus en plus pesante, je ne le supporte plus et décide de m'en aller. Malheureusement, mon corps est si engourdi que sa main s'enroule autour de mon poignet, me maintenant contre le tronc, nos corps si proches qu'ils sont presque collés. Je suis perdu. Paumé. Épuisé. Je n'en peux plus.

« Tu veux quoi?! On s'est tout dit! Pourquoi tu m'laisses pas en paix ?! »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Pourquoi, hein ? J'aimerais le savoir aussi.

Tout comme lui, j'en ai marre de cette situation. De cette prise de tête qui me file la migraine comme jamais.

J'aimerais le lâcher. Le laisser partir je-ne-sais-où sans m'en soucier. Retourner à mon muret. A mon cottage. A ma vie telle qu'elle était programmée quand je suis arrivé ici. J'aimerais tirer un trait sur lui comme je l'ai si souvent fait sur d'autres noms, d'autres visages dont je me suis servi, mais c'est ainsi. Je ne peux pas. Je ne _veux_ pas.

Pour cette illusion si addictive, assurément. Néanmoins, se serait mentir de nier que ce gamin me touche.

Il beau être affreusement énervé, il a cet air fragile, vulnérable qui m'a si souvent fait rendre les armes et je sens qu'à nouveau, je tombe dans ce même écart. C'est pourquoi, mes mots peinant à le toucher, je choisis de tenter ma chance sur un autre terrain sans savoir s'il sera réceptif ou non. Sous la surprise, il frémit au contact de mes doigts sur son menton, relevant son visage pour capturer ses yeux.

« _Pardonner est une action plus noble et plus rare que celle de se venger... _Ça te parle un peu ?»

Il fronce les sourcils avant de me répondre.

« C'est de Prospéro... dans _La Tempête_. »

Instantanément, sa bonne réponse manque de m'arracher un sourire appréciateur, mais craignant qu'il l'interprète mal je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, leur douceur me donnant envie de les caresser.

« Attention. Je ne dis pas que tu dois me pardonner. Le fait est que j'aurais dû y penser avant d'agir ainsi. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des excuses, mais... »

« Alors n'en fait pas. » Souffle-t-il. « J'veux pas d'excuses... pas si c'est pour être... encore traité comme ça... »

Comme si je venais de faire sauter sa dernière soupape de sécurité, le gamin ne peut plus retenir ses larmes. Prisonnier d'énormes sanglots, il redevient cet enfant perdu que j'aperçois parfois. Cet enfant si seul, si triste qui semble mendier un appui, un secours ; juste un peu de considération, un peu d'amour. Comme à chaque rencontre avec cette facette brisée de lui, je me sens tomber. Touché. Vaincu.

Je veux libérer son visage de ses mains, mais il me repousse brutalement.

« Que... Qu'est-ce tu fais ?! »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je ne veux pas perdre cette illusion, c'est vrai. Mais tu te trompes si tu penses que j'insiste uniquement pour ça. C'est aussi... »

« Pourquoi ?! Parce que tu m'apprécies ?! Mens pas ! Seules trois personnes dans c'monde m'ont aimé un peu ! Pour les autres, j'suis rien ! Pas plus qu'un vulgaire sac de son qu'on trimbale pour lui mettre la tête sous l'eau sans dire pourquoi ! Qu'on insulte ! Qu'on rabaisse parce qu'il est qu'un bâtard d'bohémien dégueulasse qui pue et... »

« Ace ! Hey ! »

Sans crier gare, le gamin s'effondre alors entièrement, écrasé par un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et que notre échange vient de délester. Impuissant à canaliser ses pleurs, tout son corps est secoué de tremblements et il suffoque tandis que ses mots s'enchaînent, me rapportant les choses affreuses dont on l'a traité. J'ai beau essayer de le ramener à lui, il ne cesse d'évoquer son ''père'' en criant. Lorsqu'il agrippe sauvagement ses mèches, à deux doigts de se frapper la tête sur l'arbre qui lui sert d'appui, je ne le supporte plus.

Aussi soudainement qu'il s'est brisé je l'attire dans mes bras, maîtrisant ses coups répétés, ses hurlements de détresse, la force désespérée de ses gestes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abandonne, se pressant contre moi en pleurant, ses mains agrippant mon débardeur comme une bouée. Alors, avec une précaution dont je ne me savais pas capable, je laisse ma main aller et venir dans son dos pour le calmer.

Dans cette bulle coupée de la forêt, du présent, d'absolument tout, l'odeur sucrée de sa peau m'enivre avec douceur. Mes nerfs fléchissement devant son parfum de pomme. Je dirais même de pomme d'amour. Un arôme gourmand, délicieux que je respire en ordonnant ses mèches, apaisant ses sanglots jusqu'à ce qu'ils se taisent enfin.

« Ne pleure plus. La faute est mienne. Pardonne-moi, OK ? »

Son nez collé à mon torse, ses poings serrent plus fort mon débardeur qui doit être tout mouillé et froissé.

Il est évident que si je le laisse faire ça, c'est qu'au fond... Bordel...

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi les choses ont pris de telles proportions. » Je lui confesse soudain. « Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis allé trop loin. Je ne vais pas dire que je t'apprécie parce que tu n'me croiras pas. Mais tu me touche Ace. Sans quoi, tu n'serais pas dans mes bras. Je ne prends **personne** dans mes bras. »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Que dire... ?

Comment cet homme qui m'a si mal traité peut à présent être aussi doux? Rassurant? C'est invraisemblable... Improbable...

Pourtant, je suis dans ses bras et ce sont bien eux qui m'ont entouré hier, qui m'ont donné la sensation d'être consolé, protégé. Qu'est-ce que je dois penser ?

Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas du genre à distribuer des câlins et que je le veuille ou non, je ne peux pas nier la sincérité de son étreinte. S'il m'a attiré à lui pour épancher mes larmes c'est que... peut-être bien que je le touche un peu... un tout petit peu... qu'il n'est pas indifférent à ce que je ressens... qu'il n'est pas comme "papa"... Sans tarder, je veux en avoir le cœur net mais j'ai peur que mes illusions se brisent, que d'un coup il redevienne violent. L'appréhension me noue l'estomac et j'hésite de longues minutes avant de lui demander, mon murmure mourant étouffé contre son torse dont je ne me suis pas éloigné. Je l'entends soupirer.

« Retire ton nez d'là si tu veux parler... »

Bien qu'à contrecœur je m'éloigne donc de lui, mes yeux immédiatement happés par les siens.

L'orage les a déserté ses perles grises et il attend que je parle, attentif.

Je respire un grand coup avant de me lancer.

« C'est bien vrai ? »

Le regard noir qu'il me jette alors est sans équivoque : il veut dire "oui".

Plus j'en réalise la portée, plus j'ai envie de sourire et je crois que je le fais.

Je crois que je pleurniche, aussi. Mais cette fois, Law grogne un peu.

« Non, non, non. Le débardeur-mouchoir c'est fini. »

Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop comme on dit. Enfin, on dit aussi qu'il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses alors je ne proteste pas trop, une impression de vide me secouant lorsque je me sépare de lui. Aurais-je encore droit à une attention de ce genre en étant moi-même et non le substitut de Corazon ? La question va et vient dans mon esprit lorsqu'il m'entraîne à sa suite sans que je n'aie plus ni la force, ni l'envie de m'y opposer.

.

.

**Plus tard...**

.

.

« Hmmmm! »

Tenant la poche de glace posée sur mon front, je peux enfin contenter mon estomac en savourant ces fameux petits pains. Et pas que, car Law m'a aussi fait un café et des œufs brouillés. Je crois qu'il essaye de se racheter un peu beaucoup, mais c'est sincère et ça me rend bêtement heureux. Les mots qu'il a prononcés dans la forêt et les gestes qu'il a ajoutés à ses paroles ; la petite place qu'il me donne, rien n'est plus précieux. Assis en face de moi, il semble néanmoins pensif et sérieux depuis un moment déjà. A peine ai-je posé ma tasse sur la table qu'il soupire, comme s'il essayait de garder pour lui quelque chose sans y parvenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

« Je voulais attendre pour aborder le sujet mais je n'peux pas. » M'avoue-t-il. « Ecoute. Je ne remets pas en doute ce que tu as dit sur Teach et l'accord qu'il t'a imposé. Mais il n'y a que ça ? Tu n'm'as rien caché ?»

Pris de court, sa question remue en moi des souvenirs odieux et je me lève d'un trait, faisant trembler la table et la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner.

« Pourquoi tu reviens là-dessus ? J't'ai déjà expliqué ! »

Une tension insupportable s'installant à nouveau entre nous, mes nerfs s'affolent et Law se lève à son tour, ce qu'il me dit alors achevant de me faire perdre pied, de faire revivre en moi ce cauchemar que je voulais oublier.

« Cette nuit, tu as parlé dans ton sommeil...Tu demandais à ce salaud d'arrêter... que tu n'voulais pas faire c'qu'il te disait ! Tu suppliais, Ace ! Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être des travaux qu'il exigeait ! »

Non... Par pitié non...

« J'veux pas y repenser... S'il-te-plait... »

Désemparé, j'essaye de trouver refuge dans la cuisine mais il s'interpose.

« Réponds-moi ! Il s'est passé quoi ?! »

« Rien ! »

« Il t'a forcé... »

« Non ! Ça jamais ! J'ai été clair avec lui ! Il a pas l'droit d'me demander... »

« Il te tient, il peut t'demander n'importe quoi ! »

« ÇA NON ! JAMAIS ! »

Telle une tornade dévastatrice, mes souvenirs remontent à la surface.  
Je revois Teach, debout au bord du lac...  
Son sourire affamé...

Law ne cessant d'insister, je sais qu'il ne va pas en démordre alors je lui raconte.

Je lui confesse comment j'ai du payer cette enflure.

Plus je m'entends parler, plus j'ai la bouche amère. Mal au cœur. Envie de vomir.

.

.

_C'était avant-hier, quelques heures après qu'il m'ait __"__aidé__"__ à m'enfuir, m'évitant d'être repéré par ces types dont Law essayait aussi de se débarrasser..._

_Comme à chaque fois, savoir que je lui dois quelque chose me dégoûte et c'est en traînant les pieds que je parcoure les derniers mètres me séparant de son campement, situé de l'autre côté du lac, dans un coin perdu de la forêt. __Lorsque j'arrive, Teach est assis près de son feu, jouant avec les braises. Dès qu'il me voit, il m'adresse un rictus triomphant et se lève, s'approchant de moi à grands pas, avec empressement. _

_« Ben quoi gamin ? J't'ai sauvé non ? Tu m'dis pas merci ? »_

_D'ordinaire, je ne réponds pas et il se contente de me dire ce que je dois faire pour ''payer ma dette'' mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose est différent. Il m'effraie bien plus, comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête qui sans même que je la connaisse me glace le sang. D'un coup il me tire vers lui, son sourire s'élargissant jusqu'à recouvrir son visage._

_« Tu aurais dit merci au Dr. Heart, hein ? A lui, oui! »_

_« De quoi tu parles?! Lâche-moi ! »_

_« J'veux ma compensation. Tout de suite. »_

_Détestable, sa voix grossière me colle des frissons jusque dans les os et je force pour m'écarter quand il me relâche, se dirigeant vers le lac en riant à gorge déployée, si fort que les oiseaux des arbres voisins s'envolent, me laissant seul avec lui. Je m'attends à devoir chasser car il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de gibier, mais il me fait signe du doigt pour que je m'approche. Une peur atroce s'éveille alors en moi en voyant la lueur qui brille dans ses yeux, la façon dont il sourit, passant sa langue énorme sur ses lèvres comme s'il s'apprêtait à me dévorer vivant. Par réflexe, je recule d'un pas, ce qui le fait rire encore plus._

_« Viens ici. »_

_« Pourquoi... ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Viens... Allez... T'es pas d'corvée d'ménage aujourd'hui... » Susurre-t-il en se mettant au bord de l'eau, écartant ses bras. « Aujourd'hui, tu vas t'occuper d'moi... De. Moi. »_

_« J't'ai dit que ça jamais ! » Je rugis, mais son ricanement reprend, railleur, insupportable._

_« Aaarrrgh. Viens ici j'ai dis. __» _

_M'ordonnant cela, il commence à déboutonner sa chemise crasseuse en fredonnant un air malsain, comme il le fait quand il dépèce un animal. _

_« Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas m__e laver. Me faire prendre un booooon bain. Et t'as pas intérêt à dire non parce que je te tiens, juste là dans le creux de ma main. Allez... Viens mon chevreuil adoré... Zehahahahahaha ! »_

_Tandis que son rire sonore se répand dans les alentours, je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. __Mon destin est prisonnier de ce qu'il se passe dans cette forêt. Ici, __Teach a le pouvoir de tout faire basculer s'il le souhaite et les conséquences... je ne veux pas y penser. Alors lentement, ravalant la bile qui me monte aux lèvres je m'avance, sa main empoignant mon bras pour me coller à ses vêtements souillés, puant le sang à plein nez._

_« Allez. Déshabille-moi. »_

_._

_._

Sous mes yeux, le visage de Law est totalement défait.

Pour ma part, je suis tellement dégoûté que je rejoins la salle de bain en mordant mes lèvres, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Dès que j'en passe la porte, la rage que j'ai envers ce salopard remonte à la surface, me donnant envie d'hurler, de tout saccager autour de moi. J'ai beau m'appuyer sur l'évier, je tremble comme une feuille, le miroir me renvoyant des images qui me donnent la nausée. Cette scène, ce souvenir odieux est partout... Au sol... Sur les murs... Sur chaque surface que je regarde... Partout. Je veux le tuer. L'enterrer. Ne plus jamais le revivre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Désespéré je serre les dents, mon visage pris entre mes mains, cependant que tout tourne autour de moi.

Teach...  
Son corps dégoûtant...  
La façon dont il a profité de son ''bain'' en jouissant comme un porc sous mes yeux...  
Une horreur... C'était une horreur... Hideuse... Méprisable... Immonde...

Je me sens sale, tellement que j'ôte mes vêtements brutalement et rejoins la baignoire, accueillant l'eau brûlante avec un soupir, y cherchant la rédemption, l'effacement de cet instant abject que j'ai été forcé de partager avec lui, mais rien ne part. J'ai beau fermer les yeux, j'ai l'impression de revoir ses courbes, son torse velu, ses grandes mains essayant d'empoigner mes hanches pendant que je le frottais, que je luttais pour ne pas vomir... Bon sang non... Pitié... Je ne le supporte plus...

Suffoquant, j'essaye de me calmer en m'appuyant contre le mur carrelé, me laissant glisser dans la baignoire en pleurant quand la porte s'ouvre. Mon regard croisant celui du brun, je réalise alors n'avoir ni fermé à clef, ni même tiré le rideau de douche et m'apprête à le faire lorsqu'il se défait de son débardeur puis du reste, me laissant complètement interdit.

« Attends ! Je... J'veux pas... »

Le souvenir de ce que nous avons fait ici il n'y a pas si longtemps me trouble, m'effraie car là, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Paralysé, je sens que mon cœur s'affole tandis qu'il me rejoint, vêtu comme moi de son seul boxer. Je me relève à peine, essayant de trouver les mots adéquats pour protester quand il passe sa main dans mes mèches, les écartant de mes yeux.

« Du calme. Je ne vais rien te demander... »

Alors que l'eau chaude me brûle la peau, il me couve de son regard d'acier si envoûtant que je me perds à observer ses traits fins, élégants lorsqu'il murmure.

« J'veux juste effacer le souvenir que t'a laissé cet animal. »

A ces mots, je ne sais pas quoi dire, encore moins quoi penser. J'ai envie de craquer, de me jeter dans ses bras mais me retiens tant bien que mal lorsqu'il fait à nouveau ce pas inattendu, presque surréaliste. Je le laisse alors m'amener à lui, savourant le contact de sa main dans mes cheveux, de sa peau tatouée contre la mienne, parsemée de taches de rousseur. Bien qu'atténuée par la morsure de l'eau, son odeur corsée de cacao et de café me submerge quand il relève ma tête pour croiser mon regard. A travers la buée grandissante, ses prunelles me toisent comme pour lire mon âme. Elles m'accaparent tellement que sa voix pensive me surprend.

« Ce qui nous arrive me fait penser à un vers de Shakespeare... Peut-être que tu le connais. »

Aussitôt intrigué, je suis suspendu à ses lèvres, essayant de me remémorer mes lectures quand sa main se porte à mon visage pour placer l'une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. A la seconde où ses doigts me frôlent, une myriade de frissons me griffe l'échine, me déstabilisant totalement. Fier de son petit effet, Law me décoche alors un rictus aux accents joueurs, outrancièrement taquins.

« Voyons voir... _»_ Souffle-t-il. « Si je te dis : _La clémence ne se commande pas... __» _

A ces mots, la suite me revient mais ses mains s'égarent sournoisement le long de mes bras, m'empêchant d'ordonner mes idées.

« _Elle tombe du ciel comme une pluie douce... _et ?_ »_

Profitant de ma faiblesse, il essaye une nouvelle fois de me faire perdre mes moyens en caressant mon aine.

La brûlure de l'eau additionnée à la pression de ses doigts est une torture.

« ..._elle... elle fait du bien à celui qui donne et... à celui qui reçoit. _» Je parviens toutefois à conclure. « C'est du _Marchand de Venise._ J'aurais pu tout dire si tu m'avais pas... avec la mèche... tout ça... »

Son sourire en coin me confirme qu'il le faisait exprès et je boude un peu, ne serait-ce que pour la forme. De même, je décide de faire la sourde oreille lorsqu'il m'annonce que j'ai soit-disant gagné une "récompense". Pff. J'aimerais bien voir ça. Je n'ai toutefois pas le temps de bougonner qu'il m'agrippe d'une main ferme pour me faire pivoter, ramenant mon dos contre son torse, se penchant pour parler au creux de mon oreille. Pris de court par la chaleur de son souffle, je manque de m'étrangler lorsqu'il m'annonce mon prix.

« Je te savonne... te shampouine... te frotte le dos... Tu en dis quoi? »

Totalement incrédule, persuadé qu'il raconte des salades, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire - c'est déjà ça de pris. Pourtant, ses mains s'emparent très vite du nécessaire avant de se glisser dans mes cheveux, s'affairant à faire mousser mes boucles, à prendre soin de moi si bien que je soupire de plaisir, mes mauvais souvenirs s'évanouissant dans un néant lointain, remplacés par ceux qu'il est en train de m'offrir. Certes, il tire sur mes mèches dès que je me plains d'avoir les yeux qui piquent, mais c'est juste dingue... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cet homme ? C'est Dr. Jekyll et Mister Hyde... C'est... Il est...

« T'es méconnaissable... »

M'ayant entendu, il grogne que je raconte des bêtises et je rigole. Perdu dans ces volutes de vapeur qui nous entoure, abandonné à ses gestes qui me font tellement de bien, je parviens peu à peu à profiter de cet instant presque irréel, de ce répit soudain qui j'espère, ne sera pas éphémère. Je sais pertinemment que rien n'est écrit, qu'il n'est pas prudent pour quelqu'un comme moi de prendre cela pour acquis. Relativiser, positiver, me laisser aller... je sais que je devrais pas. Mais je ne peux éviter de penser qu'en dépit de tout, cette journée semble marquer la fin du cycle de disputes dans lequel nous étions enfermés. Comme il l'a cité, ma clémence envers lui nous fait du bien à tous les deux et ses efforts sont indéniables. Tout à mes pensées, une citation me viens aussi, que je n'oserais cependant pas lui dire.

.

« _Je n'ai point vu de jour aussi laid ni si beau._ »  
William Shakespeare, _Macbeth_, Acte I, Scène 3.

.

_._

* * *

_**Réponse à Katym**__** : Coucou ! Merci pour cette petite review pleine d'énergie ! :) Je suis ravie que le suspens te plaise autant ! J'espère avoir publié assez vite pour éviter d'avoir un cadavre sur les bras x) et surtout que cette suite t'a plu ! Dans l'attente de tes impressions, je te remercie encore ! :)**_

* * *

**Ainsi s'achève cet avant-dernier chapitre de la partie 1 de l'histoire :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ou théories sur ce que pourrait être la suite ! :)**

**Vous remerciant encore de vos lectures et encouragements qui gonflent mon moral, je vous dis à bientôt ! **

**Cordialement, **

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux. **


	25. Quo fata ferunt

_****Petit rappel habituel :** **Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété**** d'Oda-sama !****_

.

**Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :) **

**Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite avec un peu d'avance une EXCELLENTE ANNÉE 2017 ! ****Meilleurs vœux et en premier lieu la santé !**

**En cette fin d'année, City 44 arrive au terme de sa partie I avec un assez long chapitre plein d'émotion, de révélations et... mystère ! x)**

**Pour revenir sur la publication, cela a été long et difficile ces derniers temps du fait de l'épreuve qui est survenue dans ma famille. Comme j'ai eu l'occasion de le dire plusieurs fois, je m'excuse pour les longs délais qu'il y a eu entre certains chapitres et encore pour celui-là. Je suis consciente de ne pas avoir un rythme soutenu et je sais que ce n'est pas plaisant. J'en suis désolée. Néanmoins, j'espère que malgré cela, vous prenez toujours plaisir à me lire ! **

**En tout cas, alors que la première partie de l'histoire s'achève, je tiens plus que tout à vous dire merci ! Merci de me lire, de vos suivis, de vos mises en favoris, de vos reviews pleines de compliments et de soutien dans les moments difficiles ! Merci à celles qui sont là depuis le début ou qui sont arrivées en cours, à celles qui ont découvert l'histoire il y a peu ! Merci pour tout ! **

**Un merci spécial aux nouvelles venues Bakasables, Lormela, aina0007, Mugifairy, L'Oiseau du Paradis, Lixye D Law, mini-ju06, Guest et clammoustache à qui je souhaite la bienvenue au cottage, ainsi qu'à ma petite _TeamBichette_**** qui se reconnaîtra ! ;) **

** J'espère que la deuxième partie de l'histoire qui paraîtra en 2017 vous plaira ! :) **

**Bonne Année et Très Bonne lecture ! :D**

.

_**Petite note : le titre du chapitre est une locution latine qui signifie "sur les voies de la destinée" ou "là où le destin l'emporte" :)  
**_

.

.

* * *

**25**

**Quo fata ferunt**

* * *

.

.

.

«_ Tout est enchaîné par les liens de la destinée._ »  
Lucrèce, _De Rerum Natura_, chant V.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

_Chaleur... Pression...  
__Gestes brusques... Pressés... Puissants...  
__Souffles hâtifs... Débridés... Décadents...  
__Folie indomptable... Insurmontable…_

_Comment m'opposer à cet homme, à cette tornade ? Comment dire non ?  
__Je ne sais pas... Je ne peux pas..._

_Qu'est-ce que... Luffy... ?! Luffy non... !  
__Ne regarde pas... ! Ne pars pas... !  
__Attends !_

_._

Ouvrant les yeux sur l'obscurité la plus totale, je pose mes mains sur ma bouche, étouffant l'appel de ton nom, ce cri que la honte et la tristesse m'empêchent de pousser, sachant où je suis et ce que j'ai fait. Encore... Encore une fois et à nouveau, je me réveille en pensant à toi, en souffrant ce martyr pétri de remords, de culpabilité, de désespoir et le pire est que je ne peux pas m'en plaindre parce que je l'ai cherché.

Je l'ai voulu, même réclamé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à assumer.

Assumer de m'être une nouvelle fois plié à cette mascarade morbide ; de m'être à nouveau offert comme l'incarnation d'un souvenir, un pantin de chair livré à son bon plaisir avec la seule "consolation" d'avoir été plus que bien traité par ses mains expertes. Oui... Voilà où j'en suis. A m'estimer heureux d'être le jouet d'un homme qui sait y faire. De n'avoir rien enduré. D'avoir pu jouir. Bravo Ace. Bravo.

Je ne voulais plus prendre mon pied en pensant à Luffy, en me représentant l'unique fois où je l'ai eu sans en avoir le droit et c'est pourquoi je suis dans ce lit. C'est pourquoi je n'y suis pas seul. C'est pourquoi j'ai renié ma propre personne le temps qu'il soit satisfait, le laissant recréer sous ses doigts la silhouette de son amour perdu pendant que je gémissais en empruntant _sa_ voix. Sordide, mais c'était mon idée. Mon idée pour oublier Luffy. Oublier, oublier, oublier et pourtant, la douleur que je ressens est insupportable.

Plus j'essaye de me rasséréner, plus la présence de Law à mes côtés amplifie mon malaise, ce mal-être qui me déchire. Sentir son corps contre le mien, son souffle sur ma nuque, entendre sa respiration... tout me rappelle mon corps cambré, prisonnier des draps, esclave de ses va-et-vient redoutables, mes cris remplissant la pièce comme autant d'appels au secours paradoxalement emplis de plaisir. Des souvenirs vieux d'à peine quelques heures qui me gênent autant qu'ils me donnent envie de pleurer. Je me sens minable. Beaucoup trop pour le supporter.

Aussi prudemment et silencieusement que possible, je m'attèle donc à sortir du lit sans compromettre le sommeil du brun. Du fait de l'obscurité, l'exercice n'est pas facile et je retiens mon souffle plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre la porte, l'entrebâillant jusqu'à pouvoir passer. Ceci fait, je soupire enfin. Certes, le couloir est tout aussi sombre et mes pensées ne cessent pas pour autant de me hanter, mais ne plus être entre ces quatre murs me fait me sentir plus léger.

Au risque de le réveiller je n'ai rien embarqué et très vite, mon corps nu frissonne au contact de l'air frais du cottage, un léger coup de fouet que j'apprécie, l'esprit ailleurs avant de rejoindre la salle de bains pour enfiler un boxer. Toujours à tâtons, je gagne ensuite le salon et m'empare du plaid posé sur le canapé afin de me couvrir. A peine posé sur mes épaules, sa douce chaleur m'enveloppe cependant que je m'installe à la table de la cuisine sous la faible lumière de la lampe.

Seul avec mes démons, je sens que le sommeil va me fuir comme la peste et que mes souvenirs eux, ne vont pas me lâcher. Les yeux fixés sur le bois vieilli et rayé, je ne peux d'ailleurs éviter leurs assauts. Lentement, la "scène de la douche" d'il y a trois jours se rejoue sous mes yeux, me faisant presque sentir ses doigts dans mes cheveux, le calme si peu ordinaire de sa voix, ce brin de complicité quasi irréel qu'il y a eu entre nous pendant cet instant éphémère à présent révolu. Mais aussi vite qu'il est apparu, ce souvenir est remplacé par celui de ce soir, par ce nouvel écart qui est parti de si peu, pour ne pas dire de rien.

Juste quelques mots.  
Sa main posée sur ma hanche.  
Son regard auquel je n'ai pas su m'opposer, ni même quoi dire.

J'ignore comment j'ai pu me laisser amadouer si vite après son comportement exécrable de ces derniers jours mais les choses sont ainsi.  
Je n'ai rien fait pour le dissuader et lui n'a pas hésité.

Dehors, assis sur le muret, je regardais le ciel dépourvu d'étoiles. J'étais tellement pensif, happé par les souvenirs de mon enfance que je n'entendais rien de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ni les bruits provenant de la forêt, ni ceux de ses pas, discrets, qui le menaient à moi. Je ne me suis rendu compte de sa présence qu'en entendant sa voix, légèrement grincheuse, bien qu'ailleurs elle-aussi.

« Mon muret n'est pas une banquette. Bouge tes fesses de là. »

A ces mots, j'aurais pu sourire. L'embêter, aussi. Ne pas bouger... Protester... Mais même s'il affichait son outrecuidance habituelle, son éternelle dégaine de maître des lieux, quelque chose clochait. Sa voix... puis lorsque je suis descendu de mon assise pour le regarder, ses traits... son regard... tout était différent.

Au dîner il paraissait juste absent mais là, on aurait dit qu'il tentait de rester connecté à la réalité en m'approchant. A bien y penser, je crois d'ailleurs que c'était le cas, qu'il se sentait "partir", envahir par ses souvenirs et qu'il était venu me trouver pour échanger quelques mots histoire de se distraire. Aussi insensé que ce soit, il voulait que moi, le moteur de l'illusion à laquelle il ne voulait pas céder, je lui change les idées quitte à se chamailler pour ça et qui sait ? Les choses auraient peut-être été ainsi si j'avais un tant soit peu réfléchi.

Tout dépendait de ma réaction et au final, c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. Au lieu de saisir sa balle au vol, de lui tenir tête comme je sais si bien le faire, je n'ai pas su faire abstraction de sa différence. Bêtement, je me suis attardé sur l'instabilité de son regard, sur cette impression de trouble, de manque qui le rendait si brumeux. Je n'ai pas ri. Pas joué les idiots. Je n'ai même rien dit.

Le muret se dressait entre nous comme une barrière quand soudain, il s'est approché. Mes yeux rivés aux siens, je n'ai pas vu sa main bouger, sursautant presque lorsqu'elle s'est mise à glisser sur ma hanche, tendre puis avide, palpant ma chair comme sa propriété. Il s'est ensuite penché en avant, son œil incisif me laissant une ultime chance de riposter, une minuscule brèche par laquelle je pouvais m'enfuir mais devant mon silence, tout se bousculant beaucoup trop dans ma tête, celle-ci s'est vite refermée. Aussitôt et sans que je m'en rende compte il était de l'autre côté, ses lèvres sur mon cou, le mordillant entre deux soupirs tandis que je réalisais avoir encore tout raté. Encore... ENCORE... Dire qu'après, c'est exactement ce que je criais dans ses draps... Bon sang...

« Je suis stupide... stupide et pathétique... »

Saisissant ma tête entre mes mains, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire tout haut ce que je pense, de mettre des mots sur cette réalité qui m'asphyxie, qui me poursuit comme une malédiction. Portgas D. Ace, le gamin à la mauvaise étoile qui ne peut prétendre à rien d'autre... Est-ce que vraiment, toute ma vie sera ainsi?

« C'est ça mon destin... ? Je s'rais toujours qu'un foutu _remplace-mort..._? »

A peine sorti de ma bouche, ce terme odieux me glace le sang et je me mords les lèvres, fermant les yeux à en avoir mal, mes mains se pressant sur ma tête. Telles de mauvaises fées, les plus sombres bribes de mon passé semblent virevolter autour de moi, ricanant et hurlant que c'est pour cela que je suis dans cette situation inqualifiable avec Law, pour cela que j'ai été capable de lui proposer ce pacte scandaleux... parce que tel est mon destin depuis que je suis né, parce que je ne serais jamais qu'un substitut comme le disait mon "père", comme il le répétait en me plongeant la tête sous l'eau, comme…

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Non... Pas ça pitié...

A la seconde où sa voix grave résonne, je sens mon cœur s'arrêter et refuse de lui faire face. Je veux qu'il ne soit pas réel, le fruit de mon imagination, un cauchemar de plus... Je veux qu'il disparaisse sans laisser la moindre trace. Ne pas avoir à expliquer ces mots, pas ceux-là. Mais Law n'est pas une illusion et déjà, mon silence lui paraît trop long. Agacé, il se racle la gorge avant d'avancer d'un pas, le grincement du parquet me sortant de ma torpeur comme un coup de fouet. Je me tourne alors dans sa direction, croisant ses sourcils froncés, son regard sérieux qui me sonde de toutes parts. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il reprend, autoritaire et décidé.

« Dis-moi de quoi tu parlais. C'est quoi, cette histoire de _remplace-mort_ ? »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Alors là non. Il ne va pas éviter cette conversation.

Dire que j'étais venu chercher un verre d'eau et maintenant, c'est à peine si je ressens encore la soif. Et c'est lui, toujours lui qui me met dans des situations pareilles, aussi étranges, comme irréelles, sauf que rien n'est imaginaire. Ni sa façon de disparaître du cottage sans laisser de trace, ni son don hors du commun, ni les mots qu'il vient de prononcer avec cette voix lointaine et brisée. Des mots qui semblaient venir du plus profond de son âme comme s'ils renfermaient le sel et le sang de son existence et qui m'ont gelé les os sans crier gare.

_Toujours_ un r_emplace-mort_... Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ?

Plus je scrute l'obscurité de son regard, plus j'ai l'intime conviction d'être arrivé pour lui au pire moment. Ça crève les yeux à sa façon de mordre ses lèvres, de déglutir à tout va. Il est évident qu'il cherche ses mots, la meilleure manière de me détourner de cette fâcheuse conversation mais ça ne passera pas. Ce que je viens de surprendre était plus qu'une plainte. C'était un fragment de vérité, un de ceux que je ne vais certainement pas laisser filer, peu importe le pressentiment lugubre que je ressens.

« Réponds-moi. »

J'insiste à nouveau, cependant que le gamin baisse les yeux.

« Te répondre quoi ? J'me parlais à moi-même... » Baragouine-t-il. « J'dis des bêtises quand j'suis fatigué... »

Bien sûr. Prends-moi pour un con.

« Ace. J'ai très bien entendu et tu n'délirais pas. Je ne t'ai même jamais entendu parler avec autant de sérieux. Tu disais tout haut ce qui te pèse, une vérité et je veux savoir de quoi il retourne. Pourquoi disais-tu qu'tu serais **toujours** un _remplace-mort _? A quoi tu faisais allusion ? »

Disant cela, je me rapproche de la chaise tandis qu'il se lève, sur la défensive.

« Tu vas encore m'forcer la main?! J'croyais qu'tu voulais plus agir comme ça ! J'ai l'droit d'avoir mes secrets putain ! »

« Pas quand ils font écho à c'qui s'passe entre nous ! » J'hurle en retour, m'emportant plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. « Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entendais ?! Que tu as déjà proposé ce genre de pacte à un autre ?! »

« N... Non ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Alors quoi ? Dis-le ! »

« Mais merde ! C'est pas tes affaires ! Laisse-moi ! »

Enveloppé dans le plaid, Ace a l'air d'un gamin abandonné mais ce sont ses yeux, la détresse qui les voile qui me trouble le plus. Etre mis au pied du mur sur ce sujet est visiblement une catastrophe pour lui, même au-delà de ce que je pensais. Il est sur les nerfs, angoissé mais si je le laisse partir, je perdrais irrémédiablement toute chance d'éclaircir cette affaire. Du coup en le voyant se lever, le sentant prêt à partir, j'empoigne sa couverture d'une main ferme pour le tirer vers moi.

Aussitôt, le regard qu'il m'adresse est plein de cette noirceur profonde, indéchiffrable qui peut si facilement me perdre. Je ne doute pas que mon attitude dirigiste l'énerve, il ne peut pas le cacher. Mais plus que d'ordinaire, il semble désemparé devant mon insistance, tellement que je le sens trembler sous l'épais tissu.

« Pourquoi ça te fait si peur d'en parler ? »

Je n'ai pas grand espoir qu'il me réponde. Pourtant, son murmure saccadé ne se fait pas attendre.

« Parce que... Tu m'as tellement jugé en n'sachant rien... Comment se sera quand... »

« Tu t'inquiètes de c'que j'vais penser ? »

Surpris, je le toise en attendant une suite qui cette fois ne vient pas. En effet, à peine a-t-il ouvert la bouche qu'il se ravise comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Mais peur de quoi ? Contrarié par ce non-dit, mon front se crispe lorsque la réponse m'apparaît. Bien sûr... A voir la façon dont son regard évite de parcourir la pièce, j'aurais d'ailleurs dû m'en douter. La cuisine... L'évier... C'est dur de l'admettre, mais c'est pour le moins évident.

« Je ne vais plus le refaire. Je te l'ai dit. »

Mais le voyant garder le silence, je suis de plus en plus agacé.

Ne pas être cru sur parole me dérange et ce, même si la faute me revient pour l'avoir mal traité. Essayant toutefois de ne pas céder à mes travers habituels, je respire un grand coup puis m'écarte, lui montrant la direction du salon. D'abord hésitant, il reste un moment interdit avant de s'y rendre, s'asseyant sur le canapé tandis que je m'empare d'un objet posé sur la paillasse. Je prends alors place dans le fauteuil situé de l'autre côté de la table basse et dépose le couteau sur celle-ci, le faisant glisser lentement dans sa direction sans le quitter des yeux. Confuses et interloquées, ses prunelles vont et viennent de l'arme jusqu'à moi lorsque je lui explique ma démarche.

« Vu les mots que tu as employés, je n'vais pas me passer de réponse. Je t'ai aussi assuré qu'à présent, j'allais t'écouter avant de t'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Je ne compte pas non plus t'attaquer, encore moins comme la dernière fois. Mais je comprends tes réticences, alors prends-le. Si tes explications me font péter un câble, tu me plantes avec. Légitime défense. Ça te convient ? »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Pardon ?!

« Tu... T'es complètement fou... ! »

Et c'est un euphémisme.

Bon sang... Comment peut-il avoir une logique pareille ?! Il pense comme un psychopathe ! Il s'en rend compte au moins ?

Tandis qu'il m'adresse un sourire en coin qui ne fait que le confirmer, je m'attarde sur le couteau posé devant moi. Un couteau de cuisine bien aiguisé, du genre qui peut faire très mal très vite. Non mais sérieusement... Il veut à ce point en parler ? Au point de me fournir une arme pour me rassurer ? En attendant bien sûr, mon avis ne compte pas. Fais chier...

« T'es toujours comme ça ? » Je lance alors sans réfléchir. « Aussi impitoyable ? Tu imposes ta volonté peu importe les sentiments des autres, leurs craintes... ? Corazon était sûrement le seul qui échappait à ton sale caractère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais aussitôt dits, mes propres mots me font peur. En voulant changer de sujet, je suis sans doute allé trop loin. J'ai peut-être même déclenché la tempête que je voulais éviter. Quel idiot je suis... !

Devant moi, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama noir et d'un débardeur blanc, ses épis corbeaux indomptés, l'œil brusquement plissé, Law me couve d'un regard on ne peut plus sombre. Il semble hésiter, probablement à me tordre le cou comme à un vulgaire poulet quand il souffle enfin, passant une main vive dans ses cheveux.

« T'as le chic pour me mettre en rogne, c'est incontestable. » Persifle-t-il. « Mais j'vais te répondre pour que tu saches que j'peux **aussi** me maîtriser. » Là-dessus, il tarde un moment avant d'ajouter. « Corazon n'était pas une exception, au contraire. Je cherchais à lui imposer ma volonté, sauf qu'il ne se laissait pas faire. Au final, il était impitoyable aussi, à sa manière. »

Curieux, je veux en savoir plus mais son œillade glaciale me retient.

« J'ai répondu à ta question. » M'annonce-t-il sans tarder. « A toi de répondre à la mienne. »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Avec moi, c'est donnant donnant, il commence à le savoir. Mais là... à le voir aussi perturbé, comment pourrais-je jeter l'éponge et ne pas insister ? Ce qu'il cache ne semble pas du tout anodin et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai la sensation désagréable qu'il s'agit d'un secret plus sordide que je ne le pensais, presque autant que l'accord existant entre nous. Est-ce que les deux seraient liés ?

« Dis-moi de quoi tu parlais ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?!»

A nouveau, mon ton s'emballe et le gamin se tend, ses mains crispées sur les pans de sa couverture. Je sens que je recule plus que n'avance et au lieu de me calmer, ce constat m'irrite encore plus.

« J'ai dit qu'je n'te ferais rien ! »

« Mais c'est pas tes affaires ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ?! J'suis le seul à décider c'qui m'intéresse ou pas ! »

Levé de mon fauteuil, je le fusille du regard quand il s'autorise enfin à gueuler, le poids qu'il porte devenant trop lourd.

« C'est mon destin ! Ma mauvaise étoile qui m'met dans cet état... ! » S'écrie-t-il, son regard à ce point tourmenté qu'il me laisse sans voix. « Un cercle vicieux dans lequel j'suis coincé, où j'finis toujours par avoir l'même rôle... ! Même si _cette fois_ c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, j'me dis qu'j'en ai sûrement été capable parce que j'suis né pour ça... Law, s'il-te-plait… »

« Si tu m'demandes de _te laisser _après m'avoir dit ça, je te fous mon poing dans la gueule. »

Bien évidemment, c'est ce qu'il allait dire. Bordel !

« Explique-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu entends par...?! »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps avec cette douleur qui le dévore, Ace se lève à son tour, serrant le plaid comme pour se donner du courage avant de me jeter sa vérité au visage.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ?! C'qui me met dans cet état c'est ma vie! Ma vie qui me ramène toujours au même point parce que oui... Je sais très bien c'que c'est qu'être le remplaçant d'un mort ! J'le sais parce que j'le suis depuis ma naissance ! J'ai été adopté pour ça... pour être le substitut d'un enfant mort... C'est c'que j'suis... C'que j'ai toujours été... un fichu _remplace-mort_... »

Alors qu'il baisse la tête et se rassoit, essayant tant bien que mal de dompter ses pleurs, je prends progressivement la mesure de ce qu'il vient de dire. Un à un, les fragments de son aveu s'impriment en moi jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus rester immobile, encore moins m'exhorter au calme.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

C'est pas vrai... Comment j'ai pu dire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? J'ai cru qu'il allait me comprendre ou quoi ? Non mais Ace... réfléchit bon sang ! A coup sûr, il doit me dévisager avec hargne à présent... Il doit me trouver débile ou pire, horrible, répugnant. D'ailleurs il ne va sans doute pas tarder à me juger... à me traiter de tous les noms possibles et imaginables... Il pourrait même m'ordonner de partir ou...

Le sentant s'approcher de moi, ma main tente de rejoindre le couteau mais il me retient. La pression de ses doigts froids sur ma peau me fait aussitôt tressaillir et je me tourne vers lui, craignant de croiser son regard quand il me relève d'un trait, ses mains atterrissant sur mes épaules avec fermeté. Déboussolé, je rencontre alors ses prunelles d'acier, sévères comme je le craignais qui me fixent avec une tension presque effrayante. Pourtant s'il est agacé, Law semble aussi confus, désorienté.

« Tu as été adopté pour remplacer un enfant décédé ? Depuis ta naissance ? »

Tandis qu'il m'interroge, je réalise qu'il a beau me tenir, sa poigne n'est pas agressive comme j'ai pu en faire l'expérience. Au contraire elle est assurée, vigilante comme s'il me soutenait, comme s'il refusait de me lâcher dans un moment pareil. Est-ce que c'est... qu'il s'inquiète un peu pour moi ? Rien que d'y penser, ma gorge s'assèche. J'ai l'impression d'être paralysé et m'accroche à ses iris orageux quand il me rappelle à l'ordre soudain.

« Ace... »

Comme souvent, mon silence prolongé lui déplaît. Son front se plisse et j'entends sa langue claquer. Je sais que je ne devrais rien dire de plus, que je suis allé trop loin, que tout cela ne le regarde pas, qu'il n'a rien d'un confident mais devant la pression insurmontable de ses prunelles, je ne peux plus me taire. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur bat si fort qu'il me fait peur tandis que dans ma tête, c'est un brouhaha horrible. Mes souvenirs se mélangent, des milliers de petites voix me somment de me taire mais je finis par céder.

« Oui... Depuis tout bébé. Ils venaient de perdre l'un des deux et j'étais né le même jour, alors l'épouse m'a adopté. Elle pensait que ma présence les aiderait à surmonter cette épreuve… mais son mari ne m'a jamais accepté… »

« Donc, le "père" que tu évoques si souvent, c'est l'homme qui t'a adopté ? »

Hochant la tête, je manque de sursauter quand il resserre son emprise sur mes épaules.

« Attends. Tu as dit l'un d'eux ? C'étaient... »

« ...des jumeaux. L'un est mort et _l'autre_... »

Instantanément, le fait de l'évoquer me bouleverse au point que mes mots se perdent. C'est le lourd soupir de Law qui me ramène brusquement à la réalité où je constate avec étonnement qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de se montrer patient, de me laisser le temps nécessaire pour continuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'écoute avec autant de sérieux et d'implication, mais le sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de mon côté me fait terriblement plaisir. Cette fois encore, je sens qu'il n'y a pas en lui que du mauvais, qu'il sait aussi être attentif, attentionné, qu'il peut avoir des yeux aussi...

« Continue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec l'autre ?! Il te traitait mal lui aussi ? »

« Qu... Non... ! C'est tout le contraire ! »

Pris de court par sa question, la peur qu'il se méprenne à _son _sujet me fait poursuivre, le cœur serré.

« Son père a tout fait pour qu'il soit à son image, qu'il devienne arrogant, suffisant et égoïste comme lui... Il a tout essayé, tout manigancé pour qu'il me déteste, qu'il ne me considère pas comme son frère… Il lui répétait que nous n'étions pas du même monde, que mon sang était maudit, qu'il devait ressentir du dégoût envers moi, ne surtout pas m'aimer... Mais son fils n'a rien hérité de lui. Il a toujours été comme sa mère. Elle, elle m'aimait beaucoup, comme si elle était ma vraie mère... Elle n'a jamais fait de distinction entre nous... Même si elle devait ressentir quelque chose d'unique pour son fils, elle ne l'a jamais montré devant moi. Elle me respectait et son fils est pareil. Pour lui, je suis son frère, son jumeau. Il pourrait s'attaquer à quiconque remettrait ce lien en cause. Il m'aime et moi aussi, je l'aime très fort... »

Envahi par mes souvenirs, je ne peux pas continuer et me sens terriblement gêné d'être allé aussi loin, de lui avoir confessé tant de choses intimes quand il me toise avec gravité.

« Alors c'est ça... » Lance-t-il. « Si tu es prêt à tout pour l'oublier, quitte à endosser le rôle de substitut... Si tu es à ce point désespéré, c'est parce que c'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ton frère adoptif, c'est Luffy ? »

Que... Non !

« Tu te trompes ! » Je clame aussitôt. « Lu' n'est pas mon frère, ni adoptif, ni de sang... C'est le fils de la meilleure amie de ma mère d'adoption... On a grandi ensemble comme des frères de cœur... Tu comprends ? »

« Hn.» Affirme-t-il alors. « C'est donc l'inverse. Vu ton comportement, si ton "frère" n'est pas Luffy, il est forcément _l'autre._ Celui qui l'aime et que Luffy aime en retour. Est-ce que je me trompe cette fois? »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Pour sûr que non. Vu le respect et la tendresse qu'il éprouve pour son "frère" ainsi que l'abnégation avec laquelle il évoque ses sentiments pour Luffy comme si la main du destin travaillait à rendre leur histoire impossible, il n'y avait que ces deux possibilités. Et à voir ses yeux se voiler de cette manière, je n'ai aucun doute. Son "frère" est bien son rival, celui dont Luffy est amoureux.

Tss... J'aimerais lui dire qu'il est stupide de sacrifier ses chances pour un type qui n'est pas de son sang, lui demander pourquoi il m'a proposé un accord pareil avec un tel passif mais le gamin n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant. Secoué par des respirations de plus en plus saccadées il est entrain de salement partir en vrille, comme avalé par le poids de ces révélations. Sans attendre je relâche donc ses épaules, essayant de lui donner un peu d'air et d'espace quand il frotte violemment ses yeux, parlant si bas que je peine à l'entendre.

« Tu t'trompes pas... » Murmure-t-il. « C'est bien lui... Sab'... J'suis pas son vrai frère, juste un remplaçant mais... j'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal... C'qui s'est passé avec Luffy... j'suis tellement désolé et en même temps... j'le voulais tellement parce que je l'aime... J'aime Lu... »

« Shh… Arrête. Ne te flagelle pas comme ça. »

Bordel... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu réagir aussi vite mais je l'ai fait. Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, étouffant le nom de ce type pour qui il souffre tant, j'ai franchi la courte distance que je venais de mettre entre nous, l'emprisonnant dans mes bras fermement. Surpris par mon geste, il se tend mais rend vite les armes, comme ce jour-là dans la forêt. S'écoulent alors de nombreuses minutes, indescriptibles pendant lesquelles je reste ainsi immobile, attendant qu'il se calme, refoulant au mieux ma colère contre sa façon de s'accuser, de s'auto-mutiler l'âme alors que son destin s'en est déjà chargé, mes doigts jouant dans ses mèches jusqu'à l'entendre renifler.

« Tu m'as pas jugé... » Constate-t-il d'une faible voix.

« Tu aurais préféré ? »

Aussitôt, il nie de sa tête blottie contre mon torse. J'ai envie de pester qu'il se juge très bien tout seul mais je me retiens, poussant un soupir sonore avant de m'éloigner. Semblable à un enfant brusquement séparé de son oreiller, Ace pince alors les lèvres quand je réalise que le plaid a glissé de ses épaules, assez pour dévoiler sa peau. Bien assez pour me contrarier.

« Rassied-toi. Je vais te préparer une infusion pour dormir plus vite. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rassied-toi, j'ai dit. »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Bon sang... Paye ton ascenseur émotionnel avec lui...

La seconde d'avant il est tout sucre tout miel si on peut dire ça et celle d'après il me parle comme à un obligé.

Mes yeux se posant sur mon épaule, je comprends néanmoins pourquoi. Avec amertume, mais ne souhaitant pas l'énerver davantage je m'assois tandis qu'il s'affaire dans la cuisine.

Vraiment, je me doutais qu'il puisse réagir aussi froidement mais entre concevoir une idée et y être confronté, il y a une différence et celle-ci est de taille. Douloureuse, aussi. Mon malaise augmentant, je réajuste ma couverture sur mes épaules pour qu'il ne soit pas témoin à nouveau de ses propres marques, puisque c'est ce qui le dérange ainsi. Quoi de plus "normal" après tout. Moi, je ne suis que le substitut et réaliser les conséquences de ses ébats sur un corps qui n'est pas celui auquel il pense doit affreusement le perturber.

Lentement, je laisse mes doigts errer sur mon avant-bras puis se poser sur l'un des suçons qu'il m'a laissé ce soir. La marque est nette, preuve d'une morsure intense dont je me souviens au point d'en frémir quand il me rejoint. Aussi vite que possible, je le cache donc sous ma couverture tandis qu'il pose une tasse sur la table basse avant de partir, regagnant sa chambre sans un mot, avec ce seul regard qui paraissait dire : plus un mot pour cette nuit.

Sans doute en avions-nous trop dit, trop fait aussi...

.

.

**Deux jours plus tard...**

.

**POV Law**

.

.

En route vers le _Pumpkin_ pour payer mon premier mois de loyer au barbu, je glisse un CD dans l'autoradio, espérant que ces classiques m'aident à agencer mes idées, particulièrement embrouillées depuis ce matin. Certes, le calendrier y est pour beaucoup car je suis toujours dérangé quand _cette date _arrive mais il n'y a pas que ça. Depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce village on ne peut plus singulier, beaucoup de facteurs ont participé à me rendre la vie beaucoup moins tranquille que je ne l'avais espéré avec en tête de liste, ce gamin qui chaque jour me complique un peu plus l'existence.

Bon, notre "relation" semble avoir pris un tournant plus calme depuis quelques jours, surtout depuis que je l'ai empêché de partir. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai insisté autant, mais quand il se met à me toucher l'âme comme il l'a fait dans les bois, puis en m'avouant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Teach, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement, à tout calculer, à tout diriger comme je le veux. Sans pour autant le souhaiter, ni même le prévoir, je finis irrémédiablement par céder à une pulsion étrange qui me fait faire n'importe quoi comme le rejoindre sous la douche pour lui changer les idées ou subitement le prendre dans mes bras.

Repensant à notre dernière "étreinte" de ce genre survenue il y a deux jours, ses aveux tourbillonnent dans mon esprit comme s'ils dataient de quelques heures à peine. Son statut d'enfant adopté... Son "frère" qui est aussi son rival amoureux... L'étrange comportement de son soi-disant père... Pourquoi a-t-il adopté Ace s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir opté pour un autre enfant si le choix de sa femme le contrariait tant ? Le sujet a beau ne pas me regarder, je l'ai de nouveau abordé hier car la question me brûlait les lèvres mais s'il n'y avait que ça… Il faut aussi que je sois tourmenté par le souvenir de sa peau couverte de morsures, de suçons, autant de marques éparpillées parmi ses taches de rousseur, autant de mes signatures sur ce corps qui n'est pas _le tien_. Bon sang… Je ne supporte pas d'y penser…

L'illusion est parfaite mais en les voyant, j'ai eu la sensation de m'égarer, de prendre une route sinueuse, honteuse qui peut-être te décevait. _Mon __ange..._ Si tu savais combien tu me manques, spécialement aujourd'hui... J'aimerais que tu m'envoies un signe, n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de sentir ta présence... J'aimerais que tu m'aiguilles, que tu me dises si je me fourvoie avec cette folie mais c'est impossible. Je suis le seul à en décider et en dépit de l'immoralité de ce mirage, je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. Pas après y avoir goûté. Pas après avoir entendu ta voix gémir sous mes caresses, appeler mon nom de cette façon si éperdue, troublée… C'est juste dingue, mais je ne conçois pas d'y renoncer.

Alors que _Nocturne op.9 No.2_ de Chopin succède à _Spring Waltz_, j'essaie tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur ma route, exercice difficile tant cette mélodie me fait brusquement penser au gamin. Étrangement et très vite, les notes s'enchaînent et ses prunelles charbonneuses m'apparaissent, me poussant à passer plusieurs pistes jusqu'à _Liebestraum, _soupirant d'aise en l'entendant, plus encore en voyant que je suis presque arrivé. Oui... Avec un peu de chance, le colis envoyé par Icebarg sera arrivé au _Pumpkin_ et avec lui, la missive de Ruby. (1) Lire les mots de _ta _nièce aujourd'hui serait à coup sûr un cadeau inespéré, une manière saine de me noyer dans ton souvenir. C'est donc avec hâte que je me gare sur le petit parking, laissant le morceau s'achever avant de couper le contact, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Bon. De toute façon, je ne peux plus vraiment reculer.

Enfin, théoriquement si mais j'ai tellement insisté pour qu'il revienne à l'heure, ce serait bête d'abandonner. Sans compter qu'il ne comprendrait pas et pourrait encore se fâcher, ce que je préfère éviter. Bon, c'est aussi vrai que je n'ai aucune raison d'agir ainsi après le comportement horrible qu'il a pu avoir. Mais en même temps, il s'est aussi montré étonnement prévenant ces tous derniers jours. Il m'a écouté parler de ma famille adoptive patiemment et hier, il m'a même questionné sur mon "père" parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il m'avait adopté s'il ne m'aimait pas.

J'avoue que je ne voulais rien lui dire mais il a su me mettre en confiance, assez pour que je lui dévoile cette sombre et incompréhensible vérité, à savoir qu'il m'a gardé justement parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Parce que j'étais une "saleté de bohémien" comme il aimait le gueuler très fort. Parce qu'il voulait me voir grandir dans son rejet, dans sa haine, avec l'espoir que son fils me méprise de la même manière. Il ne m'a gardé que pour ça. Pour que je me sente chaque jour inférieur, exclu, minable et détesté. Pour avoir le loisir de me rappeler la mauvaise étoile sous laquelle je suis né.

C'est abject et insensé mais ce sont ses raisons, je le sais. La seule chose que j'ignore, c'est le pourquoi de sa cruauté, de son acharnement...  
Enfin... Je ne dois plus y penser. Pas maintenant.

Law, Law, Law et Law... Je vais plutôt me concentrer sur lui, pas sur ce salaud qui me sert de père. Aussi, voyant le lac apparaître au loin, je presse le pas avec tout l'attirail nécessaire. Probablement qu'il ne le mérite pas, que je me mêle encore de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je veux le remercier d'avoir été à mon écoute, de m'avoir donné une petite place et le plus important, je veux qu'on continue dans ce climat plus pacifique. Bonne idée ou pas, ma décision est prise et il me faudra bien tout l'après-midi pour être prêt quand il reviendra, alors pas de temps à perdre.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Avalant une gorgée de bière, je repose la bouteille sur le comptoir bruyamment.

Tss... Pas de paquet.

De quoi m'agacer sérieusement.

Et s'il n'y avait que ça… Mais non. Comme une contrariété n'arrive jamais seule dans ce petit village de mes deux, Barbe Brune -qui était là quand je suis arrivé- s'est subitement exilé dans la cuisine avec Pagaya et Kokoro sans qu'aucun des trois ne soit revenu depuis. En soi, je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre sauf qu'ils avaient l'air de ne pas vouloir parler devant moi et ça, ça me plait beaucoup moins. Putain! Le seul fait de penser qu'il se passe encore une merde en lien avec leurs croyances me hérisse le poil et je fusille Conis du regard, entraînant son départ précipité vers ladite cuisine.

Ces pecnots j'vous jure.

« M'sieur Heart ! Coucou ! »

Et voilà le pompon.

Reconnaissant la voix guillerette qui vient de m'interpeller, je l'ignore en espérant la dissuader mais toujours aussi coriace, la petite fille s'installe sur le tabouret situé à côté du mien, balançant sa peluche avec entrain.

« Gonbe te dit bonjour aussi ! Ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu ! »

« Va jouer ailleurs, tu veux ? »

« Nan ! »

Tss… Tandis qu'elle gonfle ses joues d'un air mécontent, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. Et l'autre bande de débiles qui ne revient pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent bon sang ?!

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? T'es fâché parce que mémé et les autres discutent sans toi dans la cuisine ? » Demande-t-elle alors en nouant les oreilles de sa peluche. « C'est bizarre parce qu'en plus, ils parlent un peu d'toi mais ils n'ont pas l'air tous d'accord... C'est pas marrant… Tout ça à cause de Spadadam quand il est passé... »

« Spandam ? Cet imbécile est venu ici et maintenant, ça cause de moi dans cette foutue cuisine?! »

La voyant opiner du chef, je ne tiens pas plus longtemps. Sans attendre, je passe de l'autre côté du comptoir et me faufile par la porte de service jusqu'au petit couloir où je reste caché, attentif à ce qu'ils sont entrain de raconter. Comme elle le disait, le groupe constitué de Barbe Brune, Pagaya, Kokoro et maintenant Conis semble en pleine tergiversation, tous ne partageant pas le même avis. La voix portante du gros barbu est la première que j'entends distinctement.

« J'ai confiance en lui ! Heart a prouvé qu'il était un homme digne de connaître toute l'histoire ! Il a aidé Decken ! Il a même accepté d'venir à la clinique pendant sa convalescence ! C'est un homme bien ! »

« Il en a l'air, c'est vrai... » En convient le gérant du bar. « ...mais Spandam ne veut pas qu'nous lui en parlions, tu sais... parce qu'il ne partage pas nos croyances... C'est un sceptique et il habite au cottage... »

« Mon père a raison ! Barbe Brune s'il-te-plait... Il ne faut pas lui en parler... »

« Ma p'tite Conis... » Lance alors la vieille. « Cet homme n'est pas l'plus mauvais d'ce village... Il a sauvé ma p'tite, n'oublie pas. Si Span' et M'dame Amazone n'lui font pas encore confiance on peut rien dire, mais j'crois qu'il a le droit d'savoir c'qui se passe ici. Sinon, comment pourra-t-il nous aider si besoin ? Comment pourra-t-il comprendre notre inquiétude ? Même le Dr. Decken est partant pour lui raconter... »

« Mes amis, écoutez. Heart fait partie d'notre village désormais. Même s'il a choisi d'vivre au cottage, il est à City 44 depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, trente-quatre jours pour être précis. Et il veut rester parce qu'il est venu payer son loyer sans s'plaindre de rien. Alors bon, il a l'droit d'être mis au courant... Si c'est pas aujourd'hui ou d'main ce sera... »

« Maintenant. »

D'un pas leste, je sors de ma cachette sous leurs regards interdits et contrits, ce qui est loin d'apaiser ma colère. Je déteste être pris pour un abruti, je croyais que c'était clair, mais visiblement non. Ici, personne ne comprend rien à rien. Alors que je jette une œillade cinglante au propriétaire du cottage, la blondinette est la première à m'apostropher.

« Monsieur... Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! »

« Sans blague, et qui va m'en empêcher ? »

« Heart, ne vous en prenez pas à ma fille... Ni elle ni nous... »

Ne le laissant pas poursuivre, j'avance vers eux en passant une main irritée sur mon visage.

« J'me fiche de c'que vous pensez. Vous m'cachez quelque chose, vous déblatérez sur mon compte et bien qu'les affaires de ce stupide village ne m'intéressent pas l'moins du monde, vous allez m'dire c'que c'est. »

Sans grande surprise, mon ton intraitable ne semble pas leur plaire. Toutefois, il a le mérite de leur faire comprendre que je ne compte pas bouger d'ici ni les laisser filer sans avoir obtenu de réponse. Ainsi, tandis que le père demande à sa fille de regagner le bar pour s'occuper des clients, je toise froidement le barbu, ne supportant pas de le voir hésiter. Kokoro reprend.

« M'sieur Heart, ne vous énervez pas autant… Nous n'sommes pas contre vous… Nous d'vons juste prendre des précautions sur c'sujet... C'est très délicat et... »

« Et rien. Vous m'avez d'mandé mon aide quand Decken s'est fait attaquer. Vous m'avez mêlé à cette histoire de marque sans queue ni tête. Vous voulez mon aide au cas où "quelque chose de mal" se passerait mais ne comptez pas sur moi. Si vous ne me dites pas c'qui passe, je n'bougerais pas le p'tit doigt quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Vous aurez beau venir me chercher jusque chez moi, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous envoyer au diable. C'est clair ? »

Mon regard ancré sur Barbe Brune, je sens qu'il prend la mesure de mes menaces. Peu à peu, son visage se tend. Il semble peser le pour et le contre quand Pagaya essaye à nouveau de calmer le jeu mais il l'interrompt.

« N'vous épuisez pas mon ami... Heart ne va pas en démordre. Je vais lui expliquer. »

« Mais… Nous ne sommes pas censés... »

« Peu importe. J'en prends la responsabilité. » Déclare-t-il en m'invitant à le suivre. « Allons-y. »

Sans tarder, je lui emboîte donc le pas sous les regards surpris et inquiets des autres et nous quittons le _Pumpkin_, lui dans sa camionnette et moi dans mon pick-up, roulant à sa suite vers un lieu qui m'est encore inconnu.

.

.

**Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard...**

.

.

Après être sortis du village et avoir emprunté un long chemin carrossable à travers champs, nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination. L'endroit est calme, plutôt accueillant et me fait penser à un petit havre champêtre coupé du monde. Sortant de mon véhicule, je réajuste mon bonnet en observant les alentours, appréciant l'air frais du coin quand le barbu me rejoint, sa bonne mine retrouvée. A le voir aussi à l'aise, je devine aisément où nous sommes, ce qu'il me confirme gaillardement.

« Bienvenue chez moi ! Ça vous plait ? Ici, nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement ! »

« Tant qu'on parle de c'qui est important. »

Acquiesçant en silence, il me devance dans l'allée de graviers menant à son habitation, une modeste maison de campagne au toit en lauze et aux murs empierrés située dans un petit jardin bien singulier. En effet d'un côté, haies et buissons partagent leur espace avec des arbustes et des jardinières colorées remplies de pâquerettes, bruyères et autres pensées tandis que de l'autre, potirons et citrouilles achèvent de mûrir au soleil. Bien que n'ayant pas la main verte, le spectacle ne me laisse pas indifférent tant il contribue au caractère chaleureux de la maison, les poules en balade et les papillons valsant entre fleurs et légumes donnant aux lieux un fragile air de paradis.

Pensant cela, j'observe la devanture de la maisonnée quand je réalise à quel point elle paraît être l'opposé du cottage, comme son image inversée. Le fait que les deux habitations appartiennent au même homme amplifie d'ailleurs cette impression de dichotomie entre dans l'obscurité de la forêt, le cottage sombre et inquiétant craint comme un enfer et ici, dans la clarté d'un soleil chaud et vivifiant, cette maisonnette chatoyante aux allures de jardin d'Eden. Un contraste qui accapare toute mon attention lorsque mon hôte m'interpelle, me ramenant à la réalité.

« Ne restez pas planté là, venez ! »

Sans m'attarder, je le rejoins donc sous le porche où un nombre impressionnant de dreamcatchers et carillons à vent sont accrochés, dispensant leurs notes cristallines. Il y en a tant que je soupçonne le vieux d'être soit collectionneur, soit tourmenté par des cauchemars dont il espère se libérer par n'importe quel moyen, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas vu la perte qu'il a subi il y a deux ans. Pendant la cérémonie qui avait eu lieu dans la forêt, j'avais été témoin de sa souffrance encore vive suite au meurtre de Monnet et de l'enfant qu'il aimait comme son petit-fils, ces deux cadeaux que la vie lui avait offert puis arraché brutalement. Ce jour-là, sa douleur avait ravivé la mienne et depuis, j'avoue me sentir plus proche de lui que des autres habitants.

Evitant plusieurs carillons, je le suis à l'intérieur tandis qu'il me présente avec entrain sa demeure. Bien à son image, l'ameublement est rustique et la décoration dépareillée, datée d'un autre temps. Il y a une foule de vieux objets qu'il conserve avec émotion, les murs sont tapissés de photos de ses aïeuls et parents mais là encore, ce sont les cadres occupés par Monnet et Yuki qui ressortent le plus clairement, confirmant qu'il est loin d'avoir achevé son deuil. Je m'arrête sur une photographie de Barbe Brune et du petit garçon portant ensemble une énorme citrouille quand il se racle la gorge, troublé.

« C'était la plus belle de la saison... » Commente-t-il avec tristesse. « Yu' aimait jardiner, comme moi... »

Afin de le requinquer, je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule à laquelle il répond en hochant la tête, m'invitant à discuter sous le porche autour d'un bourbon, aussi utile pour délier les langues que pour noyer un chagrin naissant. Quelques minutes plus tard, installé dans un rocking-chair, lui dans l'autre, j'apprécie une gorgée brûlante quand il se lance enfin.

« Heart... Ce village est petit mais il fait face à de terribles événements depuis que ce monstre s'est échappé de_ Saint-Soleil_ il y a deux ans. Il a détruit la tranquillité de tous les habitants. Il a fait s'abattre sur nous un sentiment de peur qui depuis nous tient à la gorge comme un mauvais sort. Nous sommes sûrs qu'il est toujours là… Le mauvais esprit... Celui de cette créature qui tué tant d'innocents... Il erre dans la forêt... C'est pourquoi nous gardons ce secret... Notre chef nous a donné des consignes à respecter et cela en fait partie… »

« Votre chef, la vieille peau ? »

« Ohé ! N'parlez pas de M'dame Amazon comme ça ! C'est une brave femme qui a été notre cheffe pendant des années ! » Me rabroue-t-il. « Celui dont j'vous parle, c'est notre chef actuel, son autre petit-fils, le frère de Span'. Vous avez certainement entendu parler de lui… »

« Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il n'est pas au village ? »

Avalant une gorgée de son whisky, Barbe Brune secoue la tête, son visage brusquement assombri.

« Il est absent depuis quelques temps… Il n'a pas eu d'autre choix avec le Mal qui nous menace mais quand il rentrera à City 44, nous aurons un espoir d'anéantir ce mauvais esprit qui nous nargue encore aujourd'hui… Tous, nous attendons qu'il revienne avec impatience… C'est un homme hors du commun, le seul à pouvoir nous sauver… »

Plus le vieux parle, plus la quasi-vénération dont il fait preuve envers cet inconnu me reste en travers de la gorge. Trop instantanée. Trop inconditionnelle. A croire qu'il évoque une sorte d'élu mystique ou de je-ne-sais-quoi tout aussi indigeste et franchement, imaginer toute une population aux pieds du frère de l'autre imbécile, ça me file la gerbe. Me dévisageant avec attention, le barbu semble deviner ce qui me gêne.

« Vous n'aimez pas ma façon d'parler, hein ? J'commence à vous cerner mon p'tit Heart ! » Rit-t-il un peu. « Quoi d'plus normal après tout. Vous êtes de ceux qui n'croient qu'en la science. Decken était pareil en arrivant ici. Ah, ma foi… J'suis certain qu'vous allez mal le prendre, mais ça aussi, il vaut mieux qu'vous l'sachiez… »

Au même moment, sa vieille horloge sonne les seize heures.

Laissant les coups s'égrener, il reste silencieux avant de poursuivre sur une annonce que j'aurais préféré ignorer et qui déjà, me colle la migraine.

« Notre chef est aussi appelé le _Maître de la Bâtisse Rouge_. » Explique-t-il. « Vous savez, c'est là que vivent M'dame Amazone et Spandam. Et bien… c'est l'lieu l'plus important du village parce que qu'il y officie comme gouvernant mais aussi… comme autorité religieuse. C'est pour ça qu'il est le seul à pouvoir… »

« …religieuse ? Vous vous foutez d'moi ?! »

Non. Bien sûr que non. Bordel de nouvelle de merde…

« Si vous le rencontrez… »

« Croyez-moi, j'suis ravi de ne pas l'avoir fait. »

Là-dessus, le vieux soupire en terminant son verre tandis que je me masse le front, de plus en plus crispé. Déjà que leurs coutumes et leur fonctionnement me tapait sur les nerfs, voilà que leur chef mélange gouvernance et religion. Et ce type est censé les sauver du _Mal..._ Tss. C'est probablement le dernier des charlatans, un crétin fini comme son frère qui les manipule à coups d'annonces prophétiques et de mises en garde stupides, qui se joue de leurs craintes sans qu'aucun ne se doute de rien… Bon sang. Comment ce patelin pourrait-il prétendre à moins de superstitions débiles avec ça ?! Dire qu'en plus, ce n'est même pas le secret dont nous devions parler… Qu'est-ce qu'il va me balancer à la gueule maintenant ? L'entendant se gratter la gorge, je me prépare au pire en vidant mon verre cul-sec, avant de me resservir.

« Allez-y, embrayez. Vu comme c'est parti... »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Les bras chargés de branchettes, je rejoins le cottage en avisant le ciel clément de cet après-midi. Vu l'emplacement du soleil, il doit être seize heures légèrement passées, ce qui me laisse un peu plus de deux heures avant que le soleil ne commence à se coucher et que Law ne rentre, comme il me l'a assuré. Bon, le timing est serré mais au moins, le plus gros est fait. En m'armant de patience, j'ai pu pêcher trois belles truites, cueillir des fraises des bois et des airelles en veux-tu en voilà et ramasser du bois pour le feu. Si on y ajoute les pommes de terre et les œufs qui restent dans la cuisine, je devrais pouvoir concocter quelque chose de pas trop mal. Oui, oui, oui... Il se peut que Law fasse une crise parce que j'aurais touché à ses provisions, mais je prends le risque. Après tout, il faut ce qu'il faut. Enfin... Assez rêvasser.

Je suis peut-être naïf de compter là-dessus mais si mon initiative peut améliorer notre cohabitation, lui démontrer que son changement d'attitude paye et l'influencer pour que ça ne dégénère plus, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Et quelle meilleure occasion pour faire le test qu'aujourd'hui ? Là encore, je joue avec le feu en choisissant de marquer une date aussi personnelle pour un caractériel comme lui mais sans parier, on ne gagne jamais… alors merde.

Arrivé au bercail, je pose le bois dans un coin et gagne la cuisine pour décider du menu, m'arrêtant après quelques tergiversations sur quelque chose de simple que je ne risque pas de rater : de la truite grillée au feu de bois, des pommes de terre sautées, une omelette baveuse à souhait et pour le dessert, les fruits récoltés. Les restes de charcuterie sèche devraient compléter le tout assez bien, de même que la bière qu'il garde dans un coin. L'affaire étant réglée, je souffle de contentement et m'attaque aux petits préparatifs, priant l'heure de ne pas trop filer quand je retourne à l'extérieur, récupérant ma charge de bois pour le feu.

L'expérience aidant, je construis rapidement un foyer avec les branches à quelques pas du muret quand une sensation déplaisante s'empare de moi, glaçant mes os, nouant ma gorge et mon estomac. L'instant suivant, le sentiment d'être observé me foudroie et je me lève sur-le-champ, croisant le regard morfal et exalté de Teach. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, ce dernier éclate d'un rire gras qui assombrit les lieux.

« Zéhahahaha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'beau, mon p'tit chevreuil ? Du feu ? Pourquoi ? »

Braillarde, sa voix de verrat en rut déchire le calme environnant tandis qu'il avance vers moi, réveillant les souvenirs de notre dernière rencontre. Aussitôt, la vision de son corps nu et repoussant me donne envie de vomir, des sueurs froides glissant sur ma peau tandis que je rugis, hors de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! T'as pas l'droit d'être ici ! Dégage ! »

Mais il ricane de plus belle en caressant sa barbe crasseuse.

« Méchant, méchant Ace... Moi qui venais te donner _des nouvelles_... T'en veux pas ? »

Tétanisé, je peine à y croire lorsqu'il sort une enveloppe froissée de sa poche en souriant.

« Tu la veux ? »

« Donne-la-moi ! Tout de suite ! »

Furieux, mon cri met un terme à son rire cependant que je romps la distance entre nous, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge pour la récupérer. Je sais que c'est imprudent, suicidaire mais déjà, cette lettre est tout pour moi, un trésor que je refuse de laisser entre les mains de ce salopard. Arrivé à sa hauteur je m'élance donc, essayant de toutes mes forces de lui ravir le précieux courrier, en vain. Réagissant très vite en dépit de son poids, Teach s'écarte en m'agrippant le bras, brandissant l'un de ses pistolets dont le canon atterrit sur mon torse, me forçant à l'arrêt. Sans tarder, un large sourire étire son visage sale et en sueur tandis qu'il éclate d'un rire moqueur. Je serre alors les poings, soutenant son regard avec tout le dégoût qu'il m'inspire.

« Donne-moi la lettre Teach ! Elle est pour moi ! »

« Tu peux l'avoir, mon biquet... Mais tu as été méchant, alors on va jouer... J'aime jouer, tu l'sais hein ? »

Ses yeux sombres rivés aux miens, sa poigne se raffermit sur mon avant-bras, le serrant davantage quand il m'explique le fonctionnement de son jeu, si grossier qu'il me laisse sans voix. Son sourire qui s'agrandit encore, son regard qui balaye chaque parcelle de mon corps, sa main poisseuse sur ma peau qui me comprime, tout en lui me répugne… Sa prise me fait tellement mal que je tire brutalement pour me libérer, criant comme un forcené.

« C'est hors de question ! Ton jeu d'merde, tu peux t'le garder ! »

Mais au lieu de lui déplaire, ma réponse le fait respirer plus vite, comme excité.

« Très bien... » Halète-t-il. « Si tu veux ta lettre, tu peux aussi glisser une main dans mon froc et m'dorloter. Là, juste là... »

Disant cela, il cherche à conduire ma main vers lui, la vision de son pantalon gonflé à cet endroit me glaçant le sang. Sans attendre, bouillonnant de rage, mon pied percute sa jambe et je parviens à lui faire lâcher prise, m'écartant enfin de lui, de son odeur de bête affamée. Incapable de me retenir, je m'entends alors hurler.

« DÉGAGE D'ICI ! JAMAIS J'FERAIS UN TRUC AUSSI IMMONDE AVEC UN DÉCHET COMME TOI ! »

Aussitôt contrarié par mes mots, ses traits tordus par la colère, Teach peste et crache à terre avant de me narguer d'un nouveau sourire, plus effrayant que jamais.

« Alors va au diable ! » Rugit-il. « Tu veux ta lettre ? Tu connais les conditions du jeu. Si quand j'reviens_ la condition_ est remplie, je perds et toi, tu remportes ton précieux bout d'papier. Si elle n'est pas remplie, je gagne. Et si quand j'reviens t'es pas là, tu sais pas c'qui t'attends, ou plutôt si. Tu sais très bien. Alors sale mioche, c'est oui ou c'est non ? »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

« Heart ? Vous n'dites plus rien ? »

Un brin soucieuse, la voix du vieux me tire de mes pensées, de cet enchevêtrement d'annonces agaçantes qui comme prévu, me causent un affreux mal de crâne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'plus à dire ? Qu'vous êtes une bande d'arriérés ? »

Cette fois c'est lui qui tique, mécontent.

« Vous n'partagez pas nos croyances mais ne nous insultez pas ! Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Decken a été ciblé… parce qu'il s'occupe de ce patient, celui de la chambre 44. Personne au village n'évoque son existence pour le protéger du _Mal_ qui rôde et pour M'dame Amazone et Span', vous ne pouviez pas être mis au courant, mais vous êtes médecin... S'il arrivait à nouveau quelque chose à mon vieil ami, vous seul pourrez… »

« Non, non, non Brown. J'suis rentré dans vos histoires une fois, mais je n'vais pas accourir pour votre stupide patient fantôme ! Et quelle chambre 44 ? Il n'y en a que dix dans la clinique ! Vous vous foutez d'moi ma parole ! »

« Il existe mais nous le cachons parce qu'il est en danger ! Essayez d'comprendre ! »

Tss… C'est n'importe quoi ! Certes, j'ai vu Ussop à la clinique porter un badge de visiteur avec cette référence (2) mais c'est insensé… Où se trouve ce patient ? Ils le cachent ? Pourquoi ? Ah et puis merde. Ce ne sont pas mes oignons et définitivement, je ne veux pas être mêlé aux affaires saugrenues de ce village. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me taper des migraines pareilles à cause de leurs âneries. Ils veulent croire au Diable et aux démons ? Aux esprits maléfiques qui rôdent dans la forêt ou qui hantent le cottage ? Aux fantômes, aux loups garous, aux vampires, aux sorcières ou que sais-je ? Grand bien leur fasse. Je m'en lave les mains avec plaisir. La seule étrangeté à laquelle ce lieu m'aura poussé à croire ce sont les bohémiens, et c'est bien assez.

Lâchant un soupir exaspéré, je me laisse aller en arrière sur ma chaise, laquelle se balance lentement tandis que le vieux baragouine dans sa barbe épaisse. Quelle vieille tête de mule celui-là, mais il reste quand même le plus supportable du lot. Alors que les minutes passent ainsi dans un silence entendu, il souffle à son tour, abandonnant la lutte.

« Bien. Assez parlé d'ça. » Consent-il. « Vous êtes vraiment difficile, hein... Dans un tout autre genre que le frère de Chimney, mais bien autant. J'espère toutefois qu'vous n'deviendrez pas aussi impopulaire que lui parce que déjà, beaucoup n'vous font pas confiance et quand une réputation est faite ici, surtout une mauvaise, c'est dur d's'en débarrasser… »

« C'est censé m'inquiéter ? »

« C'est censé vous faire réfléchir. Kokoro et la p'tite sont comme ma famille... J'appréciais son frère aussi même s'il avait un côté bien singulier. Mais les autres villageois l'ont vite détesté et Span' a largement contribué à noircir sa réputation jusqu'à c'qu'il devienne une bête noire ici… Il a même fini par partir… Span' a quelque chose contre vous aussi, alors… »

« …alors rien. J'partirais quand je l'aurais décidé. C'est pas cet abruti qui va m'y forcer. »

« Alors à la vôtre, mon ami. Souhaitons qu'ce soit vrai. »

Levant mon verre à la suite du sien, nous les achevons d'un trait tandis qu'il aborde des sujets plus légers que j'écoute distraitement, l'heure de rentrer au cottage arrivant à grands pas. D'ailleurs, plus je repense à la discussion que j'ai eu avec Ace avant de partir, à la façon dont il a insisté pour que je sois de retour au moment indiqué, plus je me demande de quoi il peut bien vouloir me parler. De sa famille ? De son passé ? Du pourquoi de sa présence dans la forêt ? S'il est prêt à passer en confesse, j'ai en réserve une foule de questions à élucider. De toute manière, ça ne peut être que pour cette raison et l'idée d'en savoir plus sur lui me donne déjà envie d'y être.

Au coucher du soleil, hein…  
J'y serais.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

_« -Allez Law, reviens au coucher du soleil, OK ?  
__-Et pourquoi tant d'insistance ?  
__-Ben... J'aurais un truc à te dire. De super important...  
__-Qui nécessite une heure précise ?  
__-Allez... Ça t'coûte rien…  
__-Tss... C'est important au moins ?  
__-Ça l'est. Beaucoup..._

_-Très bien. Dans c'cas, je serais à l'heure. Mais si toi tu n'es pas là quand j'rentre, tu vas morfler.  
__-Aucune chance. Je t'attendrais.  
__-Hn. T'as intérêt. »_

.

Putain d'enfoiré de Teach…

Cela fait un bon moment que cet énergumène est parti et je ne doute pas qu'il attende impatiemment de revenir pour sa "victoire" sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il ne gagnera pas.

Terminant aussi calmement que possible de battre les œufs en les aromatisant de plantes, je jette un œil à l'horloge du salon. Bientôt dix-huit heures trente, ce que le ciel de plus en plus couvert confirme. Law sera donc bientôt de retour. Alors oui… Si ce gros porc dégueulasse veut jouer, jouons. Jouons à son jeu de sauvage et voyons qui gagne, tout comme je lui ai répondu.

.

_« Ben tu sais quoi ! C'est oui !  
__J'suis SUR ET CERTAIN qu'__la condition__ sera remplie ! »_

.

Sans me laisser envahir par la crainte, confiant même, je m'attèle à faire dorer les pommes de terre, la bonne odeur de friture embaumant la cuisine. Une fois la table sommairement dressée, je retourne à l'extérieur où le feu crépite, chaleureux, encourageant. Enfilant mes poissons sur des branches droites, je les dispose donc à bonne distance des braises, regardant leurs chairs se dorer tandis que les mots de Teach me reviennent à l'esprit.

_._

_« …__J'aime jouer, tu l'sais hein ? J'aime tellement ça qu'pour corser les choses, tout va dépendre d'un élément extérieur ! C'est une sacrée idée, hein !  
Tout ça là, c'que tu prépares... c'est pour l'Dr. Heart hein ? Tu t'en donnes du mal dis-donc... Ben c'est lui qui va nous départager, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
Toi tu veux la lettre et moi, ben j'ai faim… Alors j'lui donne jusqu'au coucher du soleil. S'il n'est pas là quand j'reviens, tout est pour moi et __le serveur en prime!  
__J'en ai déjà la bave aux lèvres ! Zéhahahaha ! »_

_._

Non... Non, non, non, non. Il ne risque pas gagner.

Je ne connais pas Law par cœur, mais son regard ne mentait pas. Il va revenir à l'heure.

De plus, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Je le sais depuis qu'il a débarqué au cottage, depuis que j'ai fouillé dans son pick-up (3) et que j'ai découvert ses papiers d'identité (le faux comme le vrai). Je suis même allé vérifier hier sans qu'il me voie et je ne m'étais pas trompé. C'est bien le 06 octobre. Ce psychopathe sadique mais parfois tendre a aujourd'hui 26 ans. Alors en bon solitaire qu'il est, je suis certain qu'il ne veut pas passer cette soirée entouré de plein de monde mais seul chez lui. Bon certes, il ne sera pas vraiment seul puisque je serais là et qu'en plus, je fourre mon nez dans ses affaires mais il viendra. Il me l'a assuré. Je ne vois pas qui ou quoi dans ce monde pourrait le retenir.

Me levant, je laisse les poissons griller cependant que le jour décline, une légère brise soufflant dans les bois, me faisant un peu frissonner. Sans le vouloir et même si je m'efforce à canaliser mes craintes naissantes, je me retrouve à faire les cent pas, regardant les alentours s'obscurcir, mes mains de plus en plus moites quand d'un coup, je me gifle les joues, refusant de céder à la panique.

Non. Définitivement non.  
Aucune chance que Teach gagne ce foutu jeu.

Law m'a donné sa parole.

Il reste encore du temps.  
Il doit être en route.  
Il sera bientôt là.  
Bientôt.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

_« -Allez Law, reviens au coucher du soleil, OK ?__ [__…__]  
__-Très bien.__ [__…__]__ »_

.

L'heure étant bien avancée, je prends congé du barbu après une longue conversation qui n'a que trop duré. Déjà, le ciel commence à s'assombrir, ce qui doit être pire dans la forêt et étant moi-même à cheval sur la ponctualité, je presse le pas vers mon pick-up, remerciant mon hôte malgré la masse de sujets exténuants que nous avons abordé.

« Vous êtes sûr d'pas vouloir rester dîner ? » Lance-t-il quand je monte à bord. « J'suis pas un cordon bleu, mais j'peux m'débrouiller… »

« Désolé, mais non. _L'esprit_ du cottage m'attend... »

« Heart pardieu ! N'dîtes pas ça même pour plaisanter ! »

Pfff… Un brin amusé, je ferme la portière et démarre cependant qu'il peste contre mon scepticisme exacerbé. Le moteur ronronnant, je m'apprête à enclencher la première quand il se penche vers la vitre baissée en soupirant.

« Vous avez pas froid aux yeux hein ! Mais bon... j'vous apprécie bien ! C'doit être le nom... J'dois avoir un bon feeling avec ceux qui s'appellent comme vous… »

Surprenant son air pensif, comme touché, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'interroger du regard quand brusquement, une impression étrange, inexplicable me saisit, se changeant en raz-de-marée lorsqu'il poursuit.

« Ben vous _Heart_, vous m'êtes sympathique... comme ce garçon qui est passé par ici il y a plusieurs années. Un blondin avec deux pieds gauches et un sourire dont j'me souviendrais toute ma vie. _Corazon_ il s'appelait… Vos noms veulent bien dire la même ch… Bah… qu'est-ce que vous avez ? »

Ce que j'ai…

« Ce... Ce garçon… il est venu ici ? »

« Oui… Il est même resté dormir… C'était un sacré numéro mais... bon sang Heart… Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

Ce qui a…

Ce que j'ai…

Bordel… J'peux pas croire qu'ce soit vrai…

_Mon ange_… C'est toi qui m'a fait découvrir la région, le lac donc c'est bien possible... Donc, alors... Tu es venu à cet endroit… Tu as marché dans ce jardin… Dormi dans cette maison… Parlé avec cet homme qui soudain, me semble être la personne la plus intéressante ici... Tu as été là où je suis à présent et justement aujourd'hui je l'apprends… Combien de choses peut-il me dire sur toi ? Combien d'anecdotes, de souvenirs ? Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? Qu'as-tu fait ici ? Qu'as-tu dis ? Est-ce ta réponse à ma demande de signe ? Ta façon de me dire que tu es près de moi, plus encore que je ne le pensais ? Est-ce que c'est… ton cadeau pour ce jour si pénible sans toi ?

L'esprit chamboulé, je ne sens ni ma main posée sur le volant, ni celle tenant la clé de contact. Tout mon corps est anesthésié. Je sais que Barbe Brune me parle, mais sa voix me parvient de si loin que je n'en comprends pas un traître mot. Quant à ma vision, elle est tellement embrouillée que c'en est effrayant comme si d'un coup, je me retrouvais coupé du monde, aspiré dans une dimension où tu parais si proche que ça me déchire le cœur et le fait tambouriner en même temps.

_Angel..._ Je ne crois pas aux histoires de destin et pourtant, je refuse de penser que c'est une coïncidence.  
Je refuse de rester ainsi, assoiffé d'en savoir plus.  
C'est impossible.

Revenant à moi, je réagis alors sans me poser de question. La réaction de Barbe Brune ne se fait pas attendre.

« Ohé... Vous coupez l'moteur ? Vous n'partez plus ? »

Pleine d'effarement, sa question me ramène à la réalité, à mes souvenirs de ce début d'après-midi, à la parole que j'ai donné au gamin mais qui n'était cependant pas une promesse et l'enjeu, encore moins important. Face à ce qui se passe maintenant et même si étrangement cela me trouble, rien ne fait le poids. Plus rien ne compte en dehors de ce que le barbu pourra me dire de mon amour perdu. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je n'ai ni envie, ni besoin de rien d'autre. Aussi, ravalant ma salive avec une amère difficulté je lui réponds enfin, sans hésiter.

« Finalement Brown... j'accepte votre invitation. »

« Vraiment ? Vous restez ? »

Me voyant acquiescer, il part d'un rire étonné tandis que je coupe le contact et sors du pick-up. Instantanément, telle une petite voix malmenée par un vent violent qui l'étouffe, les mots du gamin me reviennent mais échouent vite au loin, balayés par ma réponse qui ne changera pas.

.

_« -Allez Law, reviens au coucher du soleil, OK ? »_

Non Ace.  
Je ne vais pas pouvoir.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**(1) **Le _Pumpkin_ reçoit le courrier du cottage car celui-ci n'a pas de boîte aux lettres.

**(2) **Cf. chapitre 13.

**(3)** Cf. chapitre 6.

* * *

_**Réponses aux Guest :**_

_**Katym : Hello ! :) Et oui, ce n'est que la première partie de l'histoire qui sera assez longue ! mdr Le "toi" et l'identité de l'amoureux de Luffy sont élucidés et effectivement, il s'agit de la même personne x) Concernant les citations, j'en connais certaines mais la majorité vient de recherches que je fais en cours d'écriture afin de trouver celles qui conviennent le mieux ;) Ace en connait pas mal car il a beaucoup lu dans sa vie. Maintenant on sait qu'il a été adopté, c'est dans ce cadre qu'il a pu connaitre ces livres (nous aurons l'occasion d'y revenir!) :3 Enfin concernant Law, il est capable du pire comme du meilleur x) mdrrr Merci encore pour ta review et ton intérêt pour l'histoire ! :D J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre et te dis à bientôt ! **_

_**Guest : Salut ! Bienvenue au cottage ! :) Merci de ta petite review pleine de hâte de lire la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! :) **_

* * *

**Voililou, hum... je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur cette fin x) *entre dans son bunker* hormis préciser que l'absence de citation finale n'est pas un oubli. Celle du début suffit à l'ensemble du chapitre :) En espérant que vous avez apprécié cette fin de l'acte I, je serais ravie d'avoir vos retours sur le chapitre et/ou la totalité de cette première partie. Tout commentaire constructif m'intéresse pour aller de l'avant, alors n'hésitez pas! :) Vous remerciant encore de me lire, je vous dis à bientôt et encore bonne année ! :)**

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux. **


	26. Un si petit monde

_****Petit rappel habituel :** **Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété**** d'Oda-sama !****_

.

**Coucou tout le monde ! :) J'espère que vous allez bien ! **

**Début d'année et de 2ème partie pour City 44 ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :) **

**A l'aube de cette nouvelle partie déjà 200 reviews, c'est juste énorme à mes yeux ! En ****publiant le 1er chapitre, je ne pensais pas que ma fiction reçoive un si bel accueil et pour cela, je vous redis merci ! Merci pour vos commentaires, vos mises en follow et en favoris, merci de me lire tout simplement, de vos encouragements et de votre soutien ! **

**2016 a été une année très difficile et vous m'avez soutenue, merci beaucoup.**

**Un merci tout spécial aux nouvelles venues : SalemHawkings, mayanegima, Misstykata, Nouxy et Blackghostt à qui je souhaite la bienvenue au cottage ! :D Merci également à ma TeamBichette et à ma Valkyrie A-Harlem pour leur soutien permanent ! :3**

**Espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite à nouveau le meilleur pour cette nouvelle année ! :)**

**Très Bonne Lecture ! **

.

.

* * *

**CITY 44 - PARTIE II**

**26**

**Un si petit monde**

* * *

.

.

.

«_ Un lieu ne se résume pas à ses caractéristiques géographiques et physiques.  
__C'est le sanctuaire des souvenirs, le dépositaire des événements joyeux et tristes qui s'y sont déroulés. _»  
Kate Morton, _Les heures lointaines_, 2011.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Beaucoup disent que "la vie est un éternel recommencement".

Histoire de parler ou affaires de destin, de karma ou de réincarnation, il m'a toujours semblé que les prétextes étaient légion pour invoquer cette expression. Ni sensible à la tournure, encore moins homme à l'employer, je suis pourtant au pied du mur, réalisant comme elle sied à la situation tel un habit fait sur mesure. Et comment en douter ? Ne suis-je pas en train de suivre le barbu jusqu'à son habitation comme si c'était la première fois ? Parce que c'est exactement l'impression que j'ai : celle d'une première fois.

Ce jardin... Cette maison...

J'y ai passé l'après-midi, m'entretenant avec lui des choses du village et pourtant, il me semble les découvrir comme si ce récent vécu ne comptait pas. Posant à nouveau les pieds sur ce chemin de graviers, tout est différent, plus coloré, plus brillant car ce n'est plus seulement chez lui, c'est le lieu où tu as été. Et il a tant à me dire qu'il m'obsède déjà.

Habité par cette force quasi-magnétique qui m'a fait changer d'avis et revenir sur mes pas, je pose mon regard sur les fleurs et t'imagine, te promenant dans ce décor champêtre en sifflotant, respirant l'air à pleins poumons, observant le ciel azuré, lui confiant tes espoirs, tes souhaits, ta soif de bonheur. Je te vois avec une telle clarté que j'en ai mal au cœur mais je ne peux pas en démordre. C'est bien trop bon. Tu le sais d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui se rattache à toi est ma faiblesse. Depuis ta perte, mon état est défectueux. Je suis pétri de souvenirs comme s'il en coulait dans mes veines et ce sont eux qui me maintiennent en vie. Ma mémoire, le pouls de mon existence. Pourquoi mentir ?

C'est elle qui illumine mes pas dans ce tunnel, elle qui m'aide à ne pas sombrer en attendant _ce jour _arrive, elle qui me maintient debout devant ce précipice de douleur qui me guette jour et nuit. Au-delà du coffret et de la boîte à musique découverte ici, ma mémoire est mon trésor le plus précieux. Mon or sans prix, mon encens qui à chaque pensée te rejoint et la myrrhe par laquelle je t'embaume pour te représenter vivant et près de moi. Sans elle, je le sais. Je ne serais plus ici-bas. Morbide, certes. Mais à mon sens naturel, de l'ordre de l'instinct de survie. Alors en apprenant qu'il t'a rencontré, qu'il a de toi des souvenirs que j'ignore, comment aurais-je pu réagir autrement ? C'était impossible et je l'assume pleinement.

Toujours surpris par mon revirement, le vieux m'assène une tape sur l'épaule qui me ramène à la réalité.

« Ma foi ! Z'êtes sacrément imprévisible ! » Lance-t-il.

« Et où est le problème ? Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. De plus, les gens qui font ce qu'ils veulent se portent bien mieux que les autres, plusieurs études le prouvent. »

A cette réponse toute faite, il explose de rire.

« Uohohoho ! Oui sans doute ! Mais vous aviez tellement l'air d'vouloir partir et d'un coup... »

Tandis que je continue d'avancer, le devançant de quelques pas, je l'entends qui s'arrête. Ses éclats s'apaisent aussi, laissant place au silence. Sans me retourner pour lui faire face, je cesse également de marcher, attendant qu'il se décide à poser cette question qui doit lui brûler les lèvres. Après une forte respiration il s'y risque, hésitant.

« Heart, dites-moi... Vot' décision, c'est à cause de c'que j'ai dit sur ce garçon, Corazon ? Vous l'connaissez ? »

Instantanément, le simple fait de l'entendre t'appeler ainsi, avec cette voix chargée de nostalgie suffit à me paralyser. Je sens mes mains devenir moites, mon cœur battre de manière inconsidérée. Je te connais mieux que personne et pourtant, je veux tout connaître de ton court séjour ici, même le plus anodin détail. Je veux tellement partager ses souvenirs, les entendre et les imaginer que j'en suis nerveux, comme enfiévré.

Je te sens si proche que ma gorge se serre lorsque je me mets à parler.

« Pas seulement ça. Il était tout c'que j'avais... »

.

.

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard...**

.

.

Depuis que nous sommes retournés sous le porche, reprenant nos places dans les rocking-chairs comme un peu plus tôt, je n'ai pas décroché mon regard du sol. Barbe Brune est tout aussi silencieux, absent. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire, par où commencer pour briser ce silence dans lequel je nous ai enfermés en avouant quelque chose d'aussi intime sans m'en rendre compte, tellement porté par mes sentiments, ailleurs au point d'en oublier sa présence. Bon sang... Je n'ai rien pu contrôler. Les mots sont sortis si vite -comme une respiration- et je devine qu'il s'interroge sur le temps employé.

.

Il _était_...

.

Le passé...

Ce passé imparfait... Odieux... Il me retourne l'estomac.

Sans lâcher des yeux le parquet vieilli, je sens que le nœud qui me comprime la gorge ne fait que grandir. Plus les secondes s'égrènent dans ce mutisme mutuel, plus je suis agacé, contrarié par mon égarement, par cet aveu qui a mis un terme à notre conversation en me laissant sans voix, incapable de rebondir, de la relancer en quoi que ce soit. Ma soif de souvenirs est pourtant intacte, immense. D'un côté ce besoin et de l'autre, ce silence que je ne sais pas comment briser. Putain... La sensation de m'être exposé à son regard et à ses questionnements est insupportable et l'idée qu'il m'interroge sur le sens de mes mots encore pire.

Je serre les dents, de même que les poings quand il se met à tousser.

« Euh... J'suppose que... vous devez vous demander comment j'ai fait sa connaissance...»

Là-dessus, j'entends sa chaise grincer.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'il s'y adosse, le regard pointé sur l'horizon, visiblement prêt à faire ce que je souhaite et non ce que je crains. Quelque chose en moi s'apaise, irrémédiablement.

« C'était il y a plusieurs années, bien avant Monnet et Yuki... » Souffle-t-il. « Un jour d'été ensoleillé. Vous permettez qu'j'vous raconte ? »

Sans un mot j'acquiesce, le corps couvert de frissons.

.*.

_On était en juillet. Un sacré beau mois cette année-là, avec un temps chaud mais sans sécheresse, juste c'qu'il faut pour faire mûrir les légumes et les fruits, les rendre goûteux et sucrés. _

_Il faisait bon, le soleil brillait à tout rendre éclatant, tellement qu'c'était aveuglant dehors, surtout à midi. Comme d'habitude cet après-midi, j'étais allé faire une p'tite sieste sauf qu'en m'réveillant, j'passe la tête par la fenêtre et là... j'vois cet oiseau rare dans mon jardin. J'vous jure, c'était pas rien! __Un p'tit jeune qui s'promenait et pas comme un voleur, hein... Tout posé, il observait les fleurs, jaugeait la taille des citrouilles et ma foi, j'savais pas si j'devais rire ou gueuler. Après tout, on n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça. Mais j'sais pas, quelque chose m'empêchait d'pousser une beuglante et j'me demandais juste d'où il pouvait venir parce qu'il était pas d'ici, ça c'était certain. Un jeune avec ce style-là, jamais vu dans l'coin !_

_Des boots à lacets pourpres, un pantalon noir avec des zébrures, un sweat noué à sa taille, un foulard grenat au cou et un T-Shirt à cœurs rouges... Déjà ça, ça sortait du lot. Mais son physique n'était pas en reste ! Grand, mince avec des cheveux blonds -le genre brillant, épis de blé comme on dit- une peau très claire et cerise sur le gâteau, il était maquillé. Les yeux et même la bouche! Pour un type de la campagne comme moi, y'avait d'quoi trouver ça louche et pourtant... Sur lui, ça passait comme une lettre à la poste. J'sais pas... C'gamin avait quelque chose parce que même avec tout c'pataquès, il était élégant. Il trimbalait une sorte d'aura, de prestance comme s'il était né avec. Mais alors niveau maladresse, il était gâté parce que buter sur une citrouille et finir par terre... Enfin, il m'a bien fait rire. Quoi qu'il en soit, j__'sors lui dire deux mots parce qu'il est quand même chez moi. J'le retrouve qui s'relève penaud et j'lui balance :_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'vous faites là ? Cherchez à m'prendre une citrouille ? »_

_Le truc, c'est j'm'attendais pas à un entrain pareil. _

_« Hey, bonjour Monsieur ! » Qu'il me lance tout sourire. « C'est vous l'propriétaire d'ce petit pied-à-terre si charmant ! Félicitations ! Votre jardin est super ! Moi, j'suis une calamité en travaux manuels, alors j'vous admire ! Vos fleurs sont si belles et vos citrouilles magnifiques, j'imagine même pas les soupes qu'vous devez faire avec ! Ou les jus ! Ou les confitures ! Mais j'veux rien vous voler hein, quelle idée ! Enfin... j'manque à toutes les politesses, pardon... J'm'appelle Corazon et -j'aurais dû commencer par-là- j'm'excuse d'être entré chez vous comme ça... C'est qu'j'suis en voyage, j'visite le sud de l'île en vélo, parfois en faisant du stop et bon, j'passais par cette petite route quand j'ai vu votre maison. J'me suis arrêté juste pour regarder et j'ai fini par entrer voir de plus près... Ça s'fait pas mais votre jardin avait l'air si reposant... Ah, j'parle trop non ? Encore désolé ! Donc voilà, Corazon, enchanté ! Et vous M'sieur ? Votre nom c'est... »_

_Ma foi, c'était un vrai moulin à paroles mais j'sentais qu'il était sincère. __Ça s'voyait dans ses yeux, dans sa voix et avant qu'j'm'en rende compte, on sympathisait déjà._

_« J'm'appelle Brown. Mais j'préfère Barbe Brune... »_

_« Très bien ! Barbe Brune alors ! Heureux d'vous rencontrer ! »_

_Et vite fait, il m'a serré la main. _

_Ce sourire qu'il avait... J'l'ai pas oublié, même avec le temps._

.*.

Son sourire...

Je comprends en quoi il l'a séduit. Avec moi, c'était pire.

Son sourire n'était pas seulement son atout de charme. C'était la météo de mes jours : ensoleillés quand il illuminait son visage, pluvieux quand il était absent. Depuis que je ne le vois plus que dans mes souvenirs, c'est dire comme ils me semblent tous humides et froids. En proie à ce constat, quelque chose de vague, pareil à _un autre sourire_ tente de s'immiscer en moi. La voix du vieux commentant la tombée de la nuit m'arrache néanmoins à cette pensée fugace. Balayée, elle s'efface et je jette un œil à l'obscurité grandissante qui nous entoure, enveloppant le jardin d'un voile le rendant secret et mystérieux. De plus en plus captivé par ce jour lumineux qu'il a partagé avec toi, je me redresse et me laisse aller contre le dossier en soupirant, apaisé. Barbe Brune reprend son récit sans tarder.

.*.

_Après qu'on s'soit salués, c'qui a retenu mon attention, c'est son âge. Moins d'vingt ans c'était sûr, même si avec le maquillage c'était pas facile à situer. En plus, en dépit d'son allure cocasse, il donnait l'impression d'être un gamin réfléchi, avec une conscience des responsabilités. Vraiment, ça m'avait marqué cette sensation qu'il avait comme grandi trop vite. Mais il m'a pas fallu longtemps pour l'apprécier._

_A peine présenté, il m'a expliqué qu'il était parti d'chez lui pour décompresser, pour s'éloigner de choses auxquelles il n'voulait pas penser et que du coup, il avait opté pour l'grand air du coin. Il avait fait la route de la capitale jusqu'au sud en stop, traçant quelques kilomètres avec son vélo, dormant dans les petites auberges des villages voisins avant d'arriver ici, pressé d'découvrir la Forêt Blanche et son lac. La façon dont il en parlait, c'était comme si cette escapade le rendait plus heureux qu'la vie à laquelle il était habitué. C'était flagrant et plus j'l'entendais parler avec respect d'la nature, des gens qu'il avait rencontré, plus il m'plaisait ce gamin. Alors bon, quand il m'a fait ses yeux d'cocker pour rester encore un peu, avec son estomac qui gargouillait par-dessus l'affaire, j'ai pas pu faire la sourde oreille._

_« Bah, tu peux t'poser ici un peu... »_

_« Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup Monsieur ! »_

_Et là, il m'avait fait une courbette comme celles que font les gosses de riches. J'me suis d'ailleurs demandé s'il n'était pas de la haute bourgeoisie pour agir comme ça, en plus avec un type comme moi... Mais c'était ni hypocrite, ni moqueur. Il était vraiment respectueux et reconnaissant. Alors s'il était d'la haute classe, il s'en fichait royalement... J'me trompe ? »_

.*.

Revenu sur terre en entendant sa question, je croise son regard confiant en cette facette de toi qui m'a toujours rendu fier.

Je ne peux pas rester muet plus longtemps.

« Non. Vous avez raison. Sur chaque point. »

Car globalement, il t'a bien cerné _mon ange...  
_Dans chacune de ses descriptions, j'ai reconnu ton style, ton âme.

Dans ce besoin de t'éloigner de chez-toi pour te ressourcer...  
Dans cet amour de la nature, cette ouverture aux autres quelle que soit leur condition sociale...  
Dans le fait que tu aies grandi trop vite et dans cette conscience que tu avais des responsabilités qui étaient les tiennes...

Chacun de ces traits... c'est entièrement toi.

De nouveau perdu dans le dédale de mes pensées, mon regard s'oublie sur la voûte céleste où une pluie d'étoiles se découpe peu à peu quand mon hôte se rappelle à moi.

« Allez mon ami, ne restons pas ainsi! J'vous ai invité à dîner après tout ! »

Disant cela il se lève, m'invitant à faire de même. L'appétit me manque cependant.

Tous ces souvenirs étrangers qui se mêlent aux miens m'empêchent de ressentir une quelconque faim. La seule chose à laquelle je ne serais pas insensible est un verre d'alcool qu'il me propose sans surprise dès que nous passons au salon. Appréciant la brûlure sèche de son bourbon, la proposition qu'il me fait alors est pourtant à mon goût.

« Après toutes ces années, voilà qu'j'reçois un ami d'Corazon et en plus c'est vous... J'avoue qu'le monde est petit. Dites-moi Heart, ça vous irait si j'vous prépare la même chose qu'à lui ce soir-là ? P'tite purée d'légumes du jardin, croûtons bien cuits et pavé d'biche, ça vous dit ? »

Un dîner aux allures de _madeleine de Proust_, hein...  
S'il me prend par les sentiments...

« C'est parfait, oui. »

.

.

**Plus tard...**

.

.

Après une longue préparation à laquelle je me suis proposé de participer, le dîner gourmand et parfumé est servi. Attablé aux côtés du barbu -toujours aussi spontané et amical- une étrange sensation de chaleur me parcoure lorsque nous portons un toast en ton honneur, comme vous l'aviez fait en l'honneur de votre rencontre. Une chaleur douce comme si tu te trouvais près de moi, mais suivie d'une douleur écrasante. Très vite, mes yeux me brûlent. Mon cœur est dévasté.

Le vieux lui, n'est pas revenu sur la raison pour laquelle j'ai parlé de toi au passé. Il n'a pas non plus demandé de tes nouvelles. Je crois qu'il a peur d'en connaître les réponses, qu'il ne veut pas souffrir, transformer cet instant de mémoire paisible en un spectacle de larmes et de cris qui serait invivable. Pour ma part, je lui en suis reconnaissant car te sentir vivant ici est la seule chose que je désire. Viendra bien le moment où la vérité nous rattrapera, mais je refuse d'y penser maintenant et pour ça, ses spiritueux sont une aide non négligeable.

« Encore du vin ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Tandis que le liquide à la robe quasi-noire se répand dans mon verre, je relance la conversation, provoquant son rire amusé lorsqu'il reprend.

.*.

_Celui-là ! A table, c'était aussi quelque chose ! Des manières parfaites mais dès qu'il goûtait à un plat qui lui plaisait, c'était des "hummmm !" et des "whaouuuh !" à en perdre le fil d'la conversation. Moi qui essayais d'lui expliquer les rudiments d'un bon potager, j'ai eu du mal à arriver au bout. _

_Déjà, quand j'lui ai proposé d'rester, j'allais pas l'laisser avec l'estomac dans les talons. J'l'ai donc laissé ranger son vélo et ramener son sac au salon avant d'lui proposer un p'tit goûter. __Trois fois rien... Du pain perdu et un thé aux fruits, d'la boustifaille du peuple comme diraient certains mais il est tombé d'dans, j'en revenais pas ! Et les compliments, jamais entendu ça ! Comme quoi c'était délicieux, réconfortant, ça m'a fait sacrément plaisir... Et au dîner, même rengaine ! Tout content d'goûter à une purée faite avec les légumes du jardin, j'vous jure ! Le sourire qu'il avait ! J'le vois encore, assis à votre place, me racontant son voyage, sa nuit à la belle étoile près du lac... Faut dire aussi, à cette époque, la forêt n'avait pas cette affreuse réputation, c'était l'bon temps..._

_Nous avons beaucoup parlé ce soir-là. Mais il disait jamais d'choses précises sur lui. Son vrai nom par exemple, j'l'ai jamais su. Juste Corazon, qu'il répétait. Enfin... J'me suis tellement bien entendu avec lui qu'j'ai fini par lui avouer mon rêve d'avoir une famille, même qu'un gamin comme lui m'aurait pas gêné ! Mais avec la maladresse en moins, hein ! Parce qu'il s'est pris la tête dans l'frigo__ en m'aidant à ranger... J'sais même pas comment il a fait !_

.*.

Communicatif, le rire de Barbe Brune m'arrache un rictus empreint de mélancolie. Ah ça, pour être maladroit... Je n'ai pas idée du nombre de fois où je t'ai vu te cogner contre des portes, des murs ou des arbres, victime de ta tête trop en l'air pour éviter ce qui était pourtant évitable. Ça me faisait bien rire et ça aussi, ça faisait ton charme. Dans ces moments-là, ta bouille déconfite m'amusait autant qu'elle m'attendrissait. Je me moquais mais irrémédiablement, je finissais par venir vers toi pour te prêter main forte, pour être ton soutien. Comment ai-je pu y parvenir quand ce n'était pas si grave et échouer ce jour maudit où tu avais tant besoin de moi ? Pourquoi ?!

« Heart ? »

Pris d'un élan de colère, je pose mon verre sur la table violemment, perturbant l'ambiance bon-enfant du dîner, à croire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'achever aussi bien qu'il avait commencé. Tout d'un coup, la sensation de chaleur qui me rendait si fier se transforme en une main invisible qui m'étouffe presque. Assiégé par ces souvenirs que je ne veux pas revivre, je lance.

« Un autre bourbon, c'est possible ? »

Mon ton est subitement désagréable, mais loin de se laisser démonter, le barbu me décoche un regard entendu, comme s'il avait compris que quelque part, je n'étais plus maître de mes émotions, soudain dominé par un mal contre lequel je suis désarmé, sauf à le noyer dans son eau-de-vie à plus de 40%. Dans ses yeux usés par le deuil et les ans, je décèle une sympathie, une sorte de bienveillance face à mon état, me demandant s'il est en proie aux mêmes souffrances lorsqu'il me devance au salon, le précieux breuvage en mains.

.

.

Secondes  
Minutes  
Heures

.

Combien sont passées, exactement ?  
Je ne veux pas le savoir, ni maintenant ni plus tard...

.

Pris dans notre discussion, je lâche un rictus amusé.

« Et il a tondu la pelouse le lendemain ? Sans s'blesser ? »

« Uohohoho ! J'vous assure ! D'mes yeux vus, il l'a fait ! »

Imaginant la scène, je lève les yeux au plafond cependant qu'il avale une nouvelle gorgée.

« Mais j'vous comprends ! Après l'coup d'la bûchette qui lui est tombé sur les pieds, y avait d'quoi s'inquiéter ! Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur d'le laisser faire, gauche comme il était ! Mais il n'voulait pas partir sans m'filer un coup d'main. Du coup l'lendemain, il m'a fait la pelouse sans rechigner ! On aurait cru qu'j'avais payé un jardinier ! »

« Les dettes, ça n'a jamais été son truc. »

Opinant du chef à mon commentaire, il étouffe un petit rire dans sa barbe qui ne présage rien de bien malin.

« Un brave garçon... Pas... pas trop comme vous en fait ! »

« Aah ?! »

Et voilà! J'étais sûr qu'il allait dire un truc complètement con.

« Ben, z'êtes pas mauvais... » Souffle-t-il en ricanant. « Mais c'pas l'même caractère, avouez ! »

Pfff...

« J'avoues. »

Et j'crois qu'j'en mène pas plus large parce que je viens d'lui donner raison. Du coup, il pouffe à en pleurer mais bon, je ne suis pas si saoul et il n'a pas si tort. Toi et moi avons toujours été très différents, pas vrai mon ange ? Différents, ou la recette de l'attraction... Les contraires s'attirent mais pour finir ainsi...

« Fais chier... »

Finissant mon verre, je me laisse aller dans le fauteuil en fermant les yeux, ton image se découpant aussitôt dans ce voile sombre, me donnant envie de crier autant que de sourire. Crier sous cette torture de te voir comme une apparition avec laquelle je ne peux plus rien partager et lui sourire car c'est tout ce qu'il me reste désormais. Un bonheur feint, une chimère, un paradoxe, une horreur… Il me faut une autre rasade, et cul-sec d'ailleurs...

De plus en plus sujet à la fièvre causée par l'alcool, je saisis la bouteille, une main sèche dans mes cheveux, faisant valser mon bonnet sous l'œil rieur du propriétaire des lieux. Le voyant approcher son verre jusqu'à heurter le mien je le ressers sans attendre, provoquant une nouvelle salve de ses rires sonores.

« A la vôtre, mon ami ! » S'écrie-t-il. « Mais dites, vous comptez pas rentrer comme ça hein ? Restez dormir, ça m'fera comme à l'époque… et vous voulez pas partir, j'le vois à vos yeux... »

« J'veux pas, non. »

Là-dessus, l'esprit perdu dans mille et une réminiscences nous trinquons encore.

A toi et à ton magnifique sourire …  
A la façon dont tu as essayé de le convertir à la musique classique…  
A Monnet et Yuki, qui d'après lui auraient adoré te connaître…

A cette soirée à la fois agréable et pesante…  
A la boisson qui ne fait pas l'homme, mais qui peut être un amer soutien…  
Au temps qui passe et au passé qui revient, même si ce n'est qu'une façade...

A nos pensées embrumées, à nous, puis à rien…

.

Lorsque nous nous levons enfin, l'horloge du salon annonce les deux heures du matin.

Grognant contre la fuite du temps, le barbu s'étire, cependant que je subis les premiers assauts d'un mal de crâne lancinant. Bordel... Heureusement, il ne tarde pas à me conduire à ma chambre attitrée pour la nuit, celle où tu as auparavant dormi, celle qui était aussi il y a deux ans, occupée par la mère et son enfant. Lorsque j'en foule le sol, immédiatement je frissonne. Pas de crainte, mais sous l'effet d'une sorte de pesanteur, comme si l'espace contenu entre ces quatre murs renfermait un air différent, singulier. L'atmosphère y est aussi improbable, difficile à appréhender. La raison est néanmoins évidente. Il y a tant de signes qui ne trompent pas... Que ce soit la couverture à fleurs rosées, le coffre à jouets, l'ours en peluche contre les oreillers, les cadres aux murs...

Cette pièce est son coffre... Sa malle à souvenirs... Son trésor...

« Ça vous dérange pas qu'je dorme ici ? »

Etant donné la signification de ce lieu pour lui, je comprendrais qu'il se désiste et m'assigne le canapé du salon comme couchette même si ma préférence est là où tu as été. Dans l'attente, je reste donc au pas de la porte, cependant que le silence de la nuit peuple la chambre comme une présence latente. Basse et brisée, la voix de Barbe Brune retentit alors, réveillant en moi cette petite voix sinistre que je ne supporte pas d'entendre.

« Vous inquiétez pas... » Murmure-t-il en retirant la couverture et le petit ours du lit pour les déposer dans une armoire. « La conserver intacte les fera pas revenir... Rien n'le peut… »

Lorsqu'il dépose un autre linge dans mes mains, me souhaitant une bonne nuit, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes contre lesquelles il lutte, à deux doigts de céder. Refusant de le retenir pour de simples politesses je le libère donc, lui signifiant que je sais où sont les pièces dont je pourrais avoir besoin. A la seconde où il quitte les lieux, fermant doucement derrière lui, je n'ai en tête que les derniers mots qu'il a prononcés.

Conserver une pièce intacte ne fera pas revenir ceux qui y vivaient...  
Ce qui a été enlevé ne peut plus revenir... Jamais.

J'ai beau le savoir mieux que quiconque, je ne pouvais rien lui répondre et le voulais encore moins. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant. Ce terrain est beaucoup trop glissant. La pire manière de s'assurer une "bonne" nuit, si tant est que des gens au cœur arraché comme nous puissent encore en avoir. M'est avis que non. Pourtant aujourd'hui... Suis-je fou de penser que tu étais tout près de moi ? Que découvrir ton escale ici n'était pas une coïncidence ? Que c'était bien un signe, ta façon de m'offrir une once de paix en ce jour spécial ?

_Mon ange_... Entendre ainsi parler de toi était une souffrance autant qu'un bonheur, une tempête autant qu'une oasis... Est-ce que cette chambre aura le même effet sur moi ? Dormir dans ce lit où tu as été me fera-t-il sentir ton corps près du mien ? Ta chaleur ? Vais-je trouver ce foutu sommeil qui me fait si souvent défaut ? Un sommeil sans cauchemars, sans ce précipice dans lequel je sombre pour me réveiller en nage ?

Ce serait un cadeau si plaisant...  
Si seulement...

.

.

_« Law ! Sors de ta tanière, fiston ! »_

_Pris dans la lecture du livre que mon père m'a offert ce matin pour mon 9ème anniversaire -un superbe recueil sur l'histoire de la médecine moderne- je fronce les sourcils, son ton un peu trop jovial ne me disant rien qui vaille. Comme s'il cachait une sorte de surprise alors qu'il sait pertinemment que je n'aime pas ça. Rangeant le précieux ouvrage, je descends donc du lit servant pour les consultations avec une légère appréhension, poussant le rideau quand une poignée de confettis atterrit sur mon visage, donnant à mon pressentiment des allures de blondinet insupportable._

_« Joyeux anniversaire mon grognon petit Law ! »_

_« Quoi ?! Ton quoi ?! »_

_M'étranglant presque, je peine à en croire mes yeux. Devant moi, bien dans ses bottes et fier de son petit effet, ce crétin de Corazon applaudit à nous rendre sourds, ses yeux marron glacé brillant comme s'il venait de gagner à la loterie, ce qui me donne encore plus envie de lui écraser le pied. Non mais merde! Depuis que mon père nous a présentés il y a plusieurs mois maintenant, il n'arrête pas de venir fourrer son nez ici pour m'emmerder ! Parce que c'est ça qu'il veut, j'en mettrais sa main au feu ! Et maintenant, il se pointe même pour gâcher mon anniversaire ! Il croit qu'il peut tout s'permettre ou quoi ?! C'pas parce que mon père le trouve gentil et fond devant ses sourires de pub pour dentifrice que je vais m'coucher aussi ! Sûrement pas !_

_« Tu manques pas d'air ! » Je gronde, le regard noir. « J'suis pas grognon ! Et j'suis pas à toi ! »_

_Aussitôt, mon père grimace et me lance une œillade consternée mais loin de s'offusquer, Corazon éclate de rire, secouant la tête comme si je venais de dire une stupidité. Je veux l'engueuler de plus belle, mais j'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'approche, m'enroulant une guirlande en papier autour du cou avant d'essayer de m'enfiler un de ces chapeaux de fête totalement ridicules. Me débattant comme un beau diable pour ne pas subir une telle humiliation, le contact de ses mains sur mes cheveux me colle une décharge électrique qui me fait presque sursauter, ce que cet empêcheur de tourner en rond ne manque pas d'observer._

_« Tu as peur de moi ? Trop mignon ! »_

_« PEUR ?! QUI A PEUR ?! J'AI PAS PEUR ! »_

_Le souffle court, j'ai la tête qui tourne tant je suis énervé. Franchement ! Comment peut-il dire des conneries pareilles avec cet air d'ange tombé du ciel ?! J'veux trop le frapper et lui faire avaler ce foutu chapeau qu'il a réussi à me coller sur la tête! Pourtant, à la seconde où il récupère un petit paquet dans son sac, me le collant sous le nez en souriant, j'oublie ce que je voulais dire ou faire. Bien emballés, ce sont des chocolats… Ils sont noirs et de marque en plus... J'aime bien ça, le chocolat noir... Ils ont l'air bons, avec un goût de cacao bien prononcé... Une belle texture croquante... Comment il sait que j'aime ça ?!_

_Détachant mon regard des alléchantes petites victuailles, je le pose sur le blondinet, la mine renfrognée._

_« Pourquoi tu m'montres ça ? »_

_« Comment pourquoi ? C'est ton anniversaire ! Ces chocolats, c'est mon cadeau pour toi... » Me dit-il, un brin troublé. « Ton père m'a dit que tu aimais les chocolats noirs... Ils ne te plaisent pas ceux-là ? »_

_Pfff, ça va... Pas la peine de faire cette tête... __J'peux pas dire non à des chocolats si chers et puis..._

_« Si, ils ont l'air bons... » Murmuré-je, déviant mon regard du sien, brusquement trop pétillant. « On va dire que... j'te dis un peu merci... Mais juste un peu, hein ! Pas d'quoi croire j'suis devenu ton ami ou... »_

_Alors que derrière son bureau, mon père se frappe le front d'un air désemparé, je suis coupé dans mon élan par les bras du blond qui s'enroulent autour de moi, m'attirant à lui pour une sorte de câlin mielleux comme on en voit dans les séries Z, me serrant comme une peluche presque à m'étouffer. Tandis qu'il rigole comme un demeuré, suivi de près par mon cher papa, bizarrement je sens que mon corps est engourdi, incapable de riposter, comme un chat qu'on aurait foutu dans une bassine d'eau sans lui demander son avis. _

_Je voudrais me libérer de son étreinte débile, mais les mains serrées sur la petite boîte je n'en trouve pas la force, pas même lorsqu'il en rajoute une couche en lançant, tout guilleret._

_« Joyeux anniversaire, mon grognon __et mignon__ petit Law ! »_

.

.

**Le lendemain...**

.

.

Anniversaire...  
Le mien...  
Mes vingt-six ans...  
C'était hier...  
Comment était-ce, déjà ?

.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, l'accueil que me fait mon corps est pour le moins affligeant. Certainement pas un cadeau.

Une saleté de migraine de plomb me troue le cerveau et devant moi, le plafond du cottage est... Bon sang...

Comme une claque en pleine gueule, la réalité me rattrape et je me souviens de la soirée passée en compagnie du barbu et de son bourbon, clairement responsable du sale état dans lequel je suis. Un putain d'état d'après cuite qui fait plaisir, ironiquement parlant bien sûr. Et pourtant, en dépit de cette sensation d'avoir un marteau-piqueur en action dans la tête, je ne peux retenir le léger sourire qui me chatouille les lèvres.

A peine apparue dans mon esprit, la courte vision du cottage est remplacée par les bribes de ce rêve qui m'a bercé toute la nuit, m'offrant ce que je n'avais plus expérimenté depuis longtemps : une plénitude pouvant aisément servir de vitamine pour toute la journée. C'était si bon qu'en refermant les yeux, il me semble ressentir encore les émotions que nous avions partagé, ce jour où pour la première fois, tu me souhaitais mon anniversaire.

Mon ange, j'ai ressenti si fort ton étreinte... Alors peu importe le prix que je paye à présent, cette masse glaciale qui me broie le cœur. Même si la douleur menace de tout assombrir, je ne regrette pas ce rêve que tu m'as insufflé, me faisant retrouver un peu de ce bonheur perdu. Ma seule déception est qu'il n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Encore quelques heures... Juste quelques instants.

Soupirant, je referme les yeux, essayant de faire le vide autour de moi, me levant d'un trait lorsqu'un visage qui n'est pas le tien se dessine dans mon imaginaire sans avoir rien à y faire, encore moins après ce rêve et dans cet endroit. Bon sang… C'est n'importe quoi… Irrité par cette pensée furtive, je quitte la pièce en direction de la salle de bains cependant qu'elle s'efface, remplacée par ton minois d'incorrigible blondinet. Angel… Aujourd'hui encore, je ne veux rien voir ou entendre qui ne soit pas relié à toi. Je le veux au point de souhaiter quelque chose qui ne me ressemble pas : prolonger mon séjour ici. Oui. Je ne souhaite pas quitter cette bulle où tu sembles presque palpable et dont l'atmosphère me parle tant. Ici, tout est souvenirs… Je ne veux pas déjà partir...

.

« Vous restez pour la journée ? »

A peine apparu dans la cuisine après une douche réparatrice –sauf pour mon fichu mal de tête- j'ai balancé ma décision à Barbe Brune qui depuis, me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

Sa poêle en main, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Non mais quoi ? Mon attitude est si stupéfiante que ça ?

« Ben quoi ? C'est vous qui l'avez proposé hier soir ! »

« Oui et ça m'fait plaisir !» Souffle-t-il en riant. « C'est juste que vous m'surprenez toujours autant ! Mais c'est l'occasion d'discuter d'certaines choses... Thé ? »

« Café. »

A mon regard inflexible, il devine que toucher à mon café du matin est un coup à se prendre une tannée et me tend une tasse remplie de mon breuvage de prédilection. Aussitôt, son odeur corsée me détend et je l'aide d'une main à poser les plats sur la table, m'asseyant à sa suite pour un petit-déjeuner bien garni, lequel serait largement plus appréciable si je n'avais pas ces putains de céphalées de merde. Bordel... Foutrement agacé, je me ressers une tasse quand il reprend, m'offrant du pain que je refuse poliment.

« Ben ça ! Vous mangez pas d'pain ? C'est plutôt rare… Mais vous êtes accro au café, hein ! » Rigole-t-il. « Enfin, écoutez Heart... La nuit porte conseil et c'est pas tous les matins j'vous ai sous la main... alors j'voudrais qu'on en reparle... de c'qui s'passe au village. »

Ah non !

« Vous rigolez ?! J'ai une migraine à m'cogner la tête contre une brique et vous voulez parler d'ça ? Au petit-déj en plus ? »

« Justement ! Le petit-déj, c'est l'début d'journée ! On est frais... »

« Frais ? Après avoir passé la nuit à boire comme des trous, vous trouvez qu'on est frais ? »

« N'essayez pas d'noyer l'poisson ! Faut qu'on en parle... »

Noyer le... Pff... C'est ces conneries d'histoires de village que j'aimerais bien noyer. Le souci, c'est qu'en dépit des œufs brouillés appétissants qu'il me sert, mon hôte a l'air décidé à casser "l'ambiance" en mettant le plus enquiquinant des sujets sur la table, tout ça les pieds dans le plat et sans y aller avec le dos d'la cuillère.

« Brown... »

« Dr. Heart, vous êtes médecin... » Lance-t-il avec sérieux, préoccupé comme la veille. « La vie des gens, ça n'peut pas vous laisser indifférent. Vous l'avez montré en aidant Decken ! »

« Et à quel prix... Me faire entraîner dans cette histoire de marque aux murs ! »

« Mais vous avez tenu à être informé du résultat des analyses... Vous vous êtes impliqué dans cette affaire parce qu'au fond, vous n'êtes pas aussi insensible que vous voulez l'faire croire. Si quelque chose de grave arrive, je suis certain qu'vous n'pourrez pas rester indifférent... » Voyant que je tique, il poursuit sans me laisser le temps de réagir. « Ce que j'veux dire, c'est qu'le village pourrait avoir besoin de vous... Le patient que nous cachons est menacé et Decken qui essaye de le sauver aussi... Tous ceux qui sont au courant de la situation sont très inquiets... Ce Mal qui rôde... Il nous observe... »

« Il plombe surtout un petit-déj qui s'annonçait pas si mal. »

Contrarié par mon lourd soupir, le barbu peste en finissant son thé. J'en profite pour intervenir, histoire de mettre les points sur les "i".

« J'veux pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet, alors j'vais aller droit au but. J'suis pas venu dans cette bourgade pour jouer à l'assistant médecin d'campagne. Encore moins pour livrer bataille contre un Mal qui n'existe que dans vos têtes. Si c'est la marque qui est apparue à la clinique qui vous inquiète, je suis certain qu'elle n'a rien de surnaturel. Quelqu'un -j'ignore comment certes- en est responsable et ce n'est ni un revenant, ni je-ne-sais quel démon. »

Aussitôt, le vieux veut m'interrompre, mais à mon tour de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

« Pour finir, je suis peut-être médecin mais vous avez Decken et il n'est ni mourant ni mort. Alors si cette attaque l'a effrayé et qu'il a tellement peur pour sa clinique, les villageois ou son mystérieux patient caché, il n'a qu'à recruter quelqu'un. J'suis pas l'seul médecin disponible à Dressrosa. Et me sortez pas l'excuse comme quoi j'suis déjà sur place parce que... »

« ...parce que quoi ? Bon dieu Heart ! » Lance-t-il alors, agité. « Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'vous habitez là ! Vous avez vu beaucoup d'touristes ? Depuis la création d'ce dispensaire maudit il y a deux ans et les crimes odieux qui ont suivis, City 44 n'a plus bonne réputation ! C'est même tout l'contraire ! Le village est craint et n'parlons pas d'la forêt ! »

« Stop ! »

Putain... ! Il veut me gâcher la journée ou quoi ?!

Serrant les dents, je le fusille du regard, le faisant déglutir. Tss... C'est pourtant clair. Je ne veux pas évoquer ces histoires. Rien qui me donne la sensation de retourner au monde réel. Rien qui me rappelle que je ne suis pas chez moi. Rien qui me mettre à l'esprit autre chose que toi. Je ne veux parler de rien d'autre. Ne penser à rien d'autre. Juste à toi...

Perdu dans la vue de mon café, je l'entends qui soupire, rendant les armes une nouvelle fois.

« C'est bon... J'veux pas foutre en l'air la bonne entente que nous avons d'puis hier. Ça ferait pas plaisir à Corazon... »

Levant un œil reconnaissant, j'acquiesce avant de souffler profondément. Aussi amer que soit le constat, dans cette lutte pour fuir le plus possible la réalité, une partie de moi se sent de plus en plus épuisée. Une autre se demande d'ailleurs si le réveil ne sera pas pire, à force de tirer sur la corde pour l'éviter. Bref, un ramassis de pensées insupportables que je balaye d'un revers de la main, offrant au vieux de l'aider au jardin comme tu l'avais fait à l'époque. Tombant de nouveau des nues, celui-ci rigole tandis que je le suis, espérant sentir ta présence comme hier et poursuivre ce rêve éveillé.

.

.

**Dans l'après-midi...**

.

.

« Ben ça, Heart ! Encore merci ! »

Pas remis de mon initiative, c'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que Barbe Brune me tend un expresso bien noir, de quoi conclure au mieux ce déjeuner qui a commencé tard, mais s'est aussi éternisé. En même temps, nous étions tellement occupés à finir le taillage des arbres et buissons de son jardin que nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Entre souvenirs de ta venue ici et coups de sécateurs répétés, la matinée a filé à une vitesse prodigieuse et nous nous sommes retrouvés à table vers 14 heures, pour en sortir plus d'une heure et demie plus tard.

A présent posés sous le porche, lui sirotant sa tisane et moi mon café, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cette journée appréciable. Si calme, différente... comme si j'étais dans un autre monde.

Me laissant aller dans le rocking-chair, je ferme un instant les yeux quand mon hôte soupire.

« De lui comme de vous, j'ai la même bonne impression... »

Sauf que je n'en mérite pas tant.

Il poursuit.

« Vous savez... Depuis c'matin, j'arrête pas d'penser à c'qu'il m'a dit au déjeuner, le lendemain de sa nuit ici. »

Les yeux toujours fermés, je lui demande de quoi il s'agit. Le silence qui me répond est étrange, indescriptible.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me retrouve à appréhender ses prochaines paroles, un frisson me glaçant les os lorsqu'il reprend.

.*.

_On était à table. J'venais d'lui proposer du pain quand d'un coup, il s'met à sourire devant une mie comme si ça lui rappelait quelque chose de drôle et d'attendrissant. Bon, c'était pas mes oignons mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'lui demander pour quelle raison il faisait les yeux doux à un morceau d'pain. Et là, il a rigolé. Il lui a bien fallu 3-4 minutes pour récupérer son calme mais quand il l'a fait, il était ému. Pensif et sérieux aussi._

_« J'pensais juste à quelqu'un... » Qu'il m'a dit. « C'est à cause du pain... J'connais un garçon qui déteste ça. Il se fâche rien qu'à en entendre parler, c'est fou... C'est un enfant difficile. Têtu, borné, avec un caractère bien trempé... Il a beau être plus jeune que moi, il ne m'écoute jamais... Mais ça fait son charme. Même s'il est souvent sec avec les gens, c'est un gentil garçon et je l'aime beaucoup. Peut-être qu'un jour, je repasserais vous voir avec lui ! J'vous le présenterais ! »_

_En disant cela, ses yeux brillaient. _

_Il en parlait avec tant de tendresse que j'ai dit bien sûr dit oui._

.*.

« Cet enfant... Il ne m'a pas dit son nom mais c'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bordel...

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Je sens qu'ils brûlent déjà.

Est-ce que je dois répondre ?

Est-ce maintenant, l'heure de lui dire la vérité ?

Le cœur compressé, la gorge nouée, je n'en ai pas la force. Mais sans dire un mot, le vieux quitte le porche comme s'il lisait entre les lignes ce que je n'ose pas lui avouer. Son regard est perdu entre incertitude, peur et une once d'espoir que je vais détruire sous peu, car il est évident que je ne pourrais pas partir sans lui avoir dit que vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous voir.

Pourquoi est-ce à moi de le faire ?  
Pourquoi cette journée doit-elle se ternir comme ça ?!

Passant une main sur mon visage, je sens mes membres s'engourdir, ma migraine revenir au galop.

Le Monde m'en soit témoin, je préférerais mentir. Mais je ne peux pas.

Quand Barbe Brune revient, l'œil craintif mais décidé, je sens mes forces partir au loin. Je veux entamer la conversation, lui faire prendre des chemins de traverse mais il me devance, me tendant un morceau de papier qu'étrangement, je redoute de saisir. Remarquant mon trouble, il sourit avec bienveillance. Son émotion est palpable, augmentant ma douleur.

« Il m'a laissé ce mot en partant... » Dit-il tout bas.

Et face à cette nouvelle, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mes doigts sont en feu. Ma raison perd pied. L'instant suivant, mon cœur finit par trancher. Lentement, je m'empare du précieux message, le lisant pour moi-même, reconnaissant à chaque mot ton caractère, ton âme... ; réalisant aussi comme tu estimais ton hôte et comme il va souffrir en découvrant que tu n'es plus là.

.

_"Monsieur Barbe Brune,  
__Merci pour votre accueil chaleureux.  
__Merci de ne pas m'avoir jeté dehors pour être entré dans votre jardin sans autorisation.  
__Merci de ne pas m'avoir jugé à ma dégaine... disons spéciale.  
__Merci de votre générosité.  
__Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et je vous souhaite le meilleur,  
__d'avoir un jour cette famille dont vous rêvez, avec qui partager cette belle aventure qu'est la vie.  
__Avec toute ma sympathie, j'espère dans le futur vous revoir.  
__Votre ami d'un jour, pour toujours.  
__D.R – Corazon."_

_._

Bon sang...

Les deux choses que tu lui as souhaitées... avoir une famille et vous revoir... les deux sont en cendres aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi le destin agit-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ?!

« Heart... »

Murmure presque inaudible, la voix du barbu me fait tressaillir. Pourquoi est-ce à moi de lui dire ?

Je ne veux pas... Mais il poursuit.

« Hier, vous avez parlé d'lui au passé... Vous n'vous voyez plus, c'est pour ça ? Dites-moi comment il va... Il va bien n'est-ce pas ? »

Une torture...  
Cette conversation est une torture...

Comme si le monde paisible dans lequel nous étions enfermés venait d'exploser, je sens que tout devient noir, qu'il n'y a plus que des ombres et du sang autour de moi.

Le sang... Le tien... Ton dernier sourire...

« Heart ! »

L'entendant crier, brusquement je me lève, lui faisant enfin face. Cette foutue réponse est la dernière chose que je veuille lui donner mais avant que je parle, il semble la lire dans mes yeux car les siens sont voilés de larmes, l'une d'elle glissant sur sa joue en silence. Le spectacle est si triste, si accablant que je me sens cloué sur place. Démuni. Dépourvu de la moindre force, de la moindre larme après les avoir toutes versées. Impuissant. Pourtant, je ne peux pas rester ainsi. Au nom de l'affection que vous vous portiez, Barbe Brune mérite plus qu'une confession muette, même si cela m'en coûte.

« Brown... Corazon n'est plus parmi nous... » Je déclare alors, le cœur en miettes. « Ça fait plusieurs années... Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher... pour le sauver... et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie... »

Devant moi, aussitôt le vieux pâlit.

Le regard ébranlé il s'effondre, me supplie de lui dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais la vérité est plus amère encore car il y a autre chose. Une confession que je dois faire si je veux être entièrement juste avec lui.

« Je donnerais ma vie pour que ce soit faux, mais c'est impossible... Il n'est plus là... et je dois vous dire autre chose. » Commencé-je. « Je n'suis pas une aussi bonne personne que lui. Il faut qu'vous l'sachiez... Quelques mois avant qu'il ne disparaisse... nous sommes venus dans cette forêt, Corazon et moi. Il voulait me faire découvrir le lac. Sur le chemin, il a suggéré qu'on s'approche du village... Il m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord pour rencontrer des gens... Je suppose qu'il voulait nous présenter... mais j'ai refusé. Je voulais qu'on n'soit que tous les deux... Je réalise aujourd'hui que par ma faute, vous avez perdu la seule chance de vous revoir... Je... »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir que Barbe Brune s'en va, le visage fermé.

Mes excuses se noyant dans ma gorge, je me laisse alors tomber sur le rocking-chair, le souvenir de ta demande et de mon refus me donnant envie de me frapper.

Bordel... Pourquoi ai-je été si égoïste ce jour-là ? Pourquoi nos vies ont-elles été détruites de cette manière ? Pourquoi ?!

D'un seul coup, ce qui était depuis hier un joli petit monde se trouve dévasté. Ne reste que la souffrance de ta perte et ce manque atroce. Serrant les dents, je prends ma tête entre mes mains, le regard perdu dans le néant, laissant les minutes s'égrener cependant que le jour décline, l'après-midi touchant à sa fin, irrémédiablement.

.

Lorsque j'abandonne mon assise pour me rendre au jardin, marchant sans but jusqu'au pommier dont les fruits m'avaient régalé plus tôt, celui-ci me paraît désormais terne, sec et froid. Je suis adossé à son tronc quand les pas de Barbe Brune me parviennent, s'approchant de moi. Croisant son regard embué et confus, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'empare de ma main pour y déposer quelque chose de doux : un foulard grenat que je reconnais aussitôt.

Tu le portais souvent quand tu avais dix-sept ans...  
Puis on aurait dit que tu l'avais perdu.

« Il l'a oublié ici... Je l'avais rangé, espérant lui rendre un jour... » Souffle-t-il tandis que je serre le tissu. « Même si j'le voulais, j'pourrais pas vous en vouloir... J'sais trop bien c'que c'est... cette souffrance-là... »

« Brown... »

« Pas besoin d'excuses... Comment auriez-vous pu savoir ? Corazon n'aimerait pas vous voir comme ça... J'en suis certain. »

Là-dessus, il pose une main sur mon épaule, me laissant le foulard.

« Gardez-le... J'crois qu'le destin vous a conduit jusqu'ici... et qu'il devrait être à vous. »

Pris de court, je lève un œil bouleversé vous lui. Rien ne sort de ma bouche tant les mots me manquent. C'est alors que je le vois de nouveau pleurer, m'agrippant tel un soutien que je ne peux lui refuser. Partageant sa douleur, je pose donc une main sur son dos, essayant de l'aider à ne pas fléchir, l'écoutant me dire comme Monnet et Yuki lui manquent, comme il est triste de te savoir parti et comme il espère que vous soyez ensemble, quelque part dans ce qu'il nomme Paradis.

Plus le temps passe ainsi, plus je sens que la réalité reprend forme, devenant indéniable, impossible à fuir davantage. Aussi, tandis qu'il essuie ses larmes d'un revers de la main, respirant fort pour retrouver son calme, je lui annonce qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Lui comme moi avons besoin de solitude. De silence. Ce qu'il comprend. L'ayant remercié, c'est sans tarder que je rejoins donc mon pick-up, ton foulard noué à mon poignet, sa douce caresse apaisant l'étrange agitation qui grandit dans mon cœur sans que j'en comprenne la raison.

Tel un faible écho, une petite voix me dit alors que le retour au monde réel a un prix.  
Lentement, un constat m'apparaît, telle une évidence...

.

.

**Plus tard...**

.

.

La route vers le cottage n'a été que réflexion.  
Pensées embrouillées. Incertitudes.  
Confusions.

Le destin...

Je ne suis pas homme à y croire, mais tout cela n'a pas pu se produire par hasard.

Coupant le moteur, j'observe la petite bâtisse plongée dans la tombée du soir avant de fermer les yeux, posant mes lèvres sur ton foulard, l'esprit tiraillé, perdu.

Angel... Ma vie sans toi a toujours été si linéaire, fade et sans saveur... Je n'avais rien pour me raccrocher à toi hormis ce coffret et mon imaginaire que je mettais à profit avec des individus dont le seul mérite était d'être blonds, consentants à se taire et à ne rien réclamer de moi. Mais à présent que faire ?

Le destin...

Dois-je considérer qu'il a mis cette illusion sur ma route non comme un cadeau, mais comme un test face auquel je ne devais pas faillir ? Est-ce cela que tu veux me faire comprendre ?

Plus j'y pense, plus mon corps se tend. Bien qu'elle me paraisse claire, la réponse n'en est pas moins difficile à prendre. La seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que ma vie se résume à ce passé en cendres. A ton souvenir. A ce que nous n'avons pas pu avoir mais auquel je peux prétendre en rêve ou juste en baissant les paupières. La réalité, c'est autre chose. Et je ne peux pas rester ainsi, entre deux feux éternellement.

Sortant du véhicule, je jette un œil aux alentours, réalisant que le soleil se couche : soit le moment exact auquel j'étais censé rentrer hier. Si le gamin est là, je vais immanquablement l'entendre pester. Attrapant le sac de pommes que m'a laissé Barbe Brune en partant, j'espère qu'elles suffiront à faire passer la pilule en douceur. Néanmoins, tandis que j'avance vers mon habitation, une impression pesante me serre le cœur et c'est pire en entrant.

Entre les murs du salon plongé dans une obscurité totale, le silence est lourd. L'atmosphère étouffante, difficilement supportable.

Lorsque j'allume, la vision du gamin, assis sur une marche de l'escalier, muet comme une ombre me foudroie comme une gifle. Ses paroles de la veille me reviennent en mémoire.

.

_« -Allez Law, reviens au coucher du soleil, OK ? »_

.

Mais je ne suis pas venu.

Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il est ainsi ?

Rompant la distance entre nous je lui demande ce qu'il a, mon regard perdu dans ses prunelles plus sombres que d'habitude, plus froides aussi. Et étrangement, plus j'avance vers lui, plus il me semble que nous nous éloignons, que les murs du cottage nous écrasent, que rien n'a changé mais que tout est différent. La nuance est quasiment imperceptible, de l'ordre d'une simple lueur dans ses yeux. Pourtant, elle est si évidente que je m'arrête, réalisant qu'il me toise comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis des années, ce qui achève de m'ébranler.

Bon sang...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ace ? »

Avec ce séjour chez le barbu, certaines choses en moi ont changé. Mais on dirait que dans ce même temps, la même chose lui est arrivée.

N'y comprenant rien, sentant un trouble informe m'envahir, je me demande si ce n'est qu'une impression quand sa voix me répond, faible mais d'une dureté dont la portée alors m'échappe.

« Rien. Je t'attendais. »

.

.

« _Les hommes interprètent les choses selon leur sens,  
__très différent peut-être de celui dans lequel se dirigent les choses elles-mêmes._ »  
William Shakespeare, _Jules César_, Acte I, Scène 3.

.

.

* * *

**_Réponse à Katym :_**

**_Hello Katym ! J'espère que tu vas bien ! :) Merci de ta review énergique ! XD C'est sûr qu'avec un chapitre pareil, je récolte un peu ce que j'ai semé ! Et Law pareil ! U_U Tu as pu avoir une partie des réponses (sur Law notamment) dans ce chapitre, le reste dans le suivant ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! :) Je suis d'accord avec toi sur les délais de parution très longs… Je vais tenter de m'améliorer cette année, j'espère y parvenir ! En tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que tu es à fond dans l'histoire, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite ! N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! :D _**

* * *

***Tousse* Hum... Ainsi s'achève cette fin de début, qui espérons-le n'est pas le début de la fin (?) *s'enfuit dans les fougères* J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que l'histoire vous fera voyager cette année encore ! En tout cas, le cottage est grand ouvert aux habitué(e)s et aux nouveaux/nouvelles arrivant(e)s, n'hésitez pas ! :) Il en va de même pour les théories et commentaires, je suis preneuse de tout élément constructif ! :D Vous remerciant encore de me lire, je vous dis à bientôt ! ;)**

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux. **


	27. L'inévitable

_****Petit rappel habituel :** **Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété**** d'Oda-sama !****_

.

**Hello vous tou(te)s ! :) J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Voici la suite tant attendue :D Un chapitre... de conséquences. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) **

**Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui commentent les chapitres ! Votre soutien me donne beaucoup de pêche pour écrire ! :) **

**Un merci spécial à Laurine545 qui s'est jointe à l'aventure ! :) Bienvenue au cottage !**

**Je ne m'éternise pas et vous souhaite une ****Très Bonne Lecture !**

.

.

* * *

**27**

**L'inévitable**

* * *

.

.

.

«_ J'ai eu l'impression qu'un invisible levier avait été actionné et que,  
__par une trappe qui se dérobait d'un coup sous mes pieds, je sombrais dans une réalité parallèle. _»  
Thomas H. Cook, _Les liens du sang_, 2009.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Le cottage est un lieu à part. Singulier. Je le sais pertinemment.

Perdu dans les méandres de la forêt, dans ce silence où la Nature est reine, s'il a retenu mon attention dès le premier jour, c'est bien par son isolement, par cette impression qu'il dégage d'être à ce point coupé du reste du monde qu'il n'en fait pas partie, comme situé dans une autre dimension. Premier jour, première impression mais elle ne m'a pas quitté depuis, ni ne s'est amoindrie. Elle ne s'était pas non plus renforcée, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Instabilité… Contradiction…  
J'en ai vu un rayon mais à cet instant précis, rien n'est habituel. Tout me bouscule. Tout me dérange.

Chez Barbe Brune, le temps semblait suspendu dans le passé mais ici aussi, il paraît s'être arrêté, stoppé dans sa course pour une raison que j'ignore. J'ai beau le voir filer sur le cadran de l'horloge, je le sens figé, prisonnier d'une force invisible qui rend l'atmosphère de la pièce indéchiffrable, me faisant perdre pied, comme avalé par des sables mouvants. Plus j'observe les alentours, plus ils m'écrasent. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça...

Malgré la lumière allumée, le salon est de plus en plus sombre. Le gamin de plus en plus distant, inexplicablement ailleurs, différent. Il a beau être assis devant moi, c'est comme si une faille monstrueuse se dressait entre nous, comme s'il m'observait sans me voir ou qu'il voyait en moi quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à percevoir. L'abysse de ses prunelles est si nébuleux qu'il me comprime de l'intérieur et je veux parler. Les questions se pressent à ma bouche, mais ma langue reste collée à mon palais.

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

_« -Allez Law, reviens au coucher du soleil, OK ? »_

.

Law...

Il est là, devant moi…  
Il est là alors que dehors, le soleil se couche entièrement...  
Il est rentré… De retour…  
Dommage que ça n'ait plus d'importance…

.

_Dommage... _Cette expression est si ridicule...

Elle est vide, creuse et ne résout rien. Elle ne sert qu'à se plaindre de ce qui aurait pu être mais n'a pas été, de la chance perdue, de l'espoir brisé car quand c'est _dommage,_ c'est qu'il est déjà trop tard. La pièce est jouée, les acteurs partis, le rideau tiré. Il n'y a plus rien à attendre. Rien à espérer. Quand c'est dommage, c'est fini. Indéniablement.

Mais Law est là et me regarde comme s'il n'avait rien compris. Enfin... il ne sait rien, comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Il rentre simplement comme si de rien n'était, sans doute prêt à passer à autre chose, peut-être sans se souvenir de ce que je lui avais demandé, ce qui serait loin de me surprendre. Dans ce silence glacé, fidèle à lui-même il se tient droit, les sourcils froncés, probablement à se demander pourquoi je suis si peu amène. Il m'a d'ailleurs demandé ce qu'il se passait en arrivant, mais est-ce qu'il s'en préoccupe ? Evidemment que non. Cette question, il l'a posée pour meubler, pour amener la conversation sur son propre terrain. En vrai, il se fiche de ce qui m'arrive ou m'est arrivé. Mais moi par contre, je ne compte pas rester dans l'ignorance. J'ai besoin de sa raison... Du motif de son absence... Ça, il va devoir me le dire, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Tandis que je prends une profonde respiration, essayant de paraître détaché, de taire ce ressentiment qui me ronge, l'étrange reflet qui danse dans ses yeux me noue l'estomac. Il est rare qu'un changement intérieur se voie à l'œil nu mais le sien est tel qu'il est presque palpable : Law n'est plus tout à fait le même. Il y a une nuance, une variation dans ses prunelles... comme s'il était en proie à un dilemme dont il vient de prendre conscience et dont il démêle peu à peu les fils. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je le pressens... c'est ce qui l'a retenu qui en est la cause.

Les poings serrés sur mes genoux, la gorge sèche, je demande.

« Et donc... Tu étais où ? »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Où est-ce que j'étais, hein...

D'ordinaire, je ne prends de pincettes avec personne mais là, sans savoir pourquoi je n'y arrive pas. Etre trop sec, trop franc et lui dire que j'étais "comme au Paradis" ne me semble pas être une bonne idée et le silence s'installe, cependant que la noirceur oppressante de ses yeux me sidère de plus en plus. Bordel... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!

Il a l'air à côté de ses pompes et en même temps terriblement sérieux. Entre son comportement étrange et mon esprit qui tourne et retourne cette décision que je vais devoir prendre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'âme écartelée. Plus les minutes passent, plus sa question réveille mes récents souvenirs, la douceur de ton foulard se répandant autour de mon poignet, me dévastant le cœur. Aussitôt je ferme les yeux, recherchant ta présence quand de nouveau, sa voix résonne.

« T'as pas répondu. Tu étais où ? »

Revenant à moi, je croise le regard du gamin lorsqu'il se pose sur ce bout de tissu qui m'est à présent si précieux. Il semble saisir que sa présence n'est pas anodine et je le sens se tendre. Son visage se crispe et il se mordille les lèvres, anxieux. Je suppose que mes doutes de départ étaient fondés. Il doit m'en vouloir pour ce rendez-vous manqué. Ce qui est étrange est qu'il ne le montre pas. Pourtant, il dégage une tension sourde mais manifeste, comme s'il suffisait de craquer une allumette près de lui pour que tout prenne feu. Tss… Je le comprends si peu que j'en ai mal au crâne. Néanmoins, si je peux désamorcer la bombe en lui disant la vérité, il n'y a pas à hésiter. De toute manière, j'allais tôt ou tard aborder le sujet. Après ces instants passés en te sentant si près de moi, je ne peux pas me voiler la face, ni nier l'évidence. Je ne peux plus agir comme ça...

Passant une main sur mon visage, je dépose le sac de pommes sur la table basse avant de me caler contre le dos d'un fauteuil face au gamin qui ne me lâche pas. La mine tendue, il est suspendu à mes lèvres mais très vite, mes pensées me perdent. Telles des cinématiques vaporeuses, les moments échangés avec le vieux m'apparaissent et m'emprisonnent, me faisant oublier tout le reste. Lorsque je reviens à la réalité, le regard d'Ace est voilé. Il ne dit rien mais mon silence prolongé l'a comme rendu nerveux, comme s'il pressentait quelque chose dont je n'ai pas idée. Ne voulant pas prolonger cette ambiance pesante, je soupire.

« Hier, j'étais chez un villageois. J'allais rentrer quand il m'a dit une chose qui a tout bousculé... et je ne vais pas jouer les hypocrites. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Sans aucune hésitation, OK ? »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

OK ? Oui... Tout est bien OK…  
Ce à quoi il faut s'attendre avec toi... Le genre de personne que tu es...  
C'est OK, Monsieur Trafalgar Law...

Le seul problème est que quelque part, je ne comprends pas.

Je suis peut-être trop stupide, trop bonne poire mais sa décision n'a pas l'air due à son putain d'égoïsme, d'autant qu'il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il viendrait. Non... Il y a quelque chose de caché là-dessus… Une chose liée à cette lueur impénétrable et mélancolique dans ses yeux... Une chose que j'appréhende car plus il me regarde ainsi, avec cette certitude qu'il n'aurait pas fait autrement, avec cette sorte de résignation à laquelle il semble vouloir que j'adhère, plus je sens qu'elle va m'achever, que je ne vais pas pouvoir l'accepter. Et si mes doutes sont fondés, cette amertume que je garde en moi va me consumer vivant, elle va me brûler comme un acide...

Déjà, à cette pensée mon cœur se serre. Le poids qui pèse sur ma poitrine s'alourdit. Ce qu'il va me dire... Sa raison... Je veux la connaître mais j'ai peur de l'entendre. Peur qu'elle soit au-delà de ce que je peux concevoir et comprendre. Pourtant, il faut que je sache parce qu'elle n'a pas seulement changé ses plans... Elle n'a pas seulement changé le lieu où il devait manger, dormir ou ce qu'il allait faire de sa foutue soirée... Cette raison n'a pas bousculé ce que lui seul avait prévu, mais aussi ce que moi... Putain...

« Il t'a dit quoi ? » Je m'entends demander. « C'était quoi… cette chose qui a tout changé ? »

Pris de court par ma propre question, je m'efforce de rester calme et le fixe sans ciller.

Ses prunelles anthracite sont ailleurs, noyées dans un horizon qui étrangement, commence à me paraître familier.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, mon angoisse se renforce. Mon corps est vidé, cloué sur place lorsqu'il reprend.

« Il y a plusieurs années, ce villageois a rencontré un jeune homme de passage dans le coin... quelqu'un dont le nom avait la même signification que le mien... Heart… »

Heart... Son faux nom mais quel rapport ? Heart ça veut dire "cœur", c'est...

« C'était Corazon… »

Et à la seconde où son nom résonne, j'ai l'impression de chuter dans un puits sans fond ; de tomber de haut sans rien avoir vu venir, comme souvent. Par ses mots déjà, Law semble tout justifier comme s'ils contenaient à eux-seuls le poids de la fatalité ou d'un destin contre lequel on ne peut pas lutter et abasourdi, je ne sais plus quoi dire, quoi faire. La portée de cet aveu m'écrase. Je me sens vidé de mes forces. Je n'ai plus que ce goût âcre en bouche et ce froid qui me transperce...

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Toujours assis sur l'une des marches de l'escalier, Ace ne bouge pas mais son visage le trahit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. En même temps, j'ai moi-même été surpris, ça n'a donc rien d'anormal. Ce qui l'est en revanche, c'est à quel point il paraît sous le choc, comme si cette révélation l'affectait plus que de raison. Sans dire un mot, il ne cesse de me regarder droit dans les yeux, de me sonder en quête de je-ne-sais quoi, peut-être d'autres réponses. Aussi, cédant à sa demande muette, j'accepte de lui expliquer comment les choses se sont déroulées de mon changement d'avis à mon retour ici.

D'ordinaire pas homme à m'étendre sur les détails, je crains alors tant de voir ces moments s'embrumer, ne plus être intacts dans ma mémoire que mes paroles se succèdent. Mettre des mots sur ce que j'ai ressenti, sur la façon dont ta présence m'a submergé à chaque souvenir évoqué par le barbu m'est si nécessaire que je m'oublie. La notion du temps m'échappe. La réalité s'efface. L'endroit où je suis, ce qui m'entoure… je n'en reprends conscience que lorsque le gamin se lève, la vision de ses prunelles abattues me faisant l'effet d'une gifle en pleine face. Son regard glisse alors sur mon poignet. Presque brutalement, il se mord les lèvres avant de demander.

« Il était à lui ce foulard ? »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Evidemment... Son regard parle pour lui...

En même temps, un foulard qui apparaît du jour au lendemain et qu'il porte à son poignet gauche, directement lié à son cœur... il pouvait pas l'avoir trouvé à la brocante du coin. Et ce long récit... Law n'aligne pas plus d'un sujet-verbe-complément sauf pour m'accuser des pires saletés mais là, il aurait pu y passer la nuit. L'effet Corazon, hein... Pire qu'une quinte flush royale au poker. Devant ça, on prend ses affaires, on ferme sa gueule et on s'casse. Fatality. Rideau. Et le pire, c'est que c'est exactement ce que je ressens. Je me sens terrassé.

Pourtant, au fond qu'est-ce qui m'étonne ? Qu'est-ce qui me perturbe autant ?!

Pour lui, le passé est égal au présent et vice-versa. Je le sais depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'expression envoûtée qu'il trimbale dès qu'il est happé par ses souvenirs ou la nuance fantomatique qui habille ses yeux maintenant… C'est ainsi. IL est ainsi mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas comprendre. Son raisonnement m'étrangle, m'étouffe, me rend malade parce que c'est lui qui a ruiné mes efforts… ma bonne humeur… qui a causé cette horreur que j'ai dû supporter une fois de plus comme si j'en redemandais encore… Et devant sa raison quoi ? Je dois me coucher parce qu'il a sorti son coup gagnant comme on sort un lapin d'un chapeau en attendant des applaudissements ? Plus j'y pense, plus je me sens trembler, perdre pied. Tout tourne autour de moi.

J'ai beau tout refouler au maximum, j'ai envie de gueuler, de tout casser, de lui péter sa gueule pour être comme ça. Et cet air subitement soucieux, c'est pourquoi ? Parce que je lui fais pitié ? Parce qu'il a peur que je dise une merde sur son précieux Corazon ? Mais je m'en fous de lui ! De leur histoire qu'il refuse d'enterrer ! Moi ce que je voulais, c'était si peu... mais c'était trop déjà... Beaucoup trop pour lui. La vérité, c'est ça. C'est qu'il a eu le choix. La mort ou la vie. Passer sa soirée sous une perfusion de souvenirs, à être heureux autant qu'à souffrir ou la passer avec une personne bien vivante, sauf que cette personne c'était moi et bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'espérais ?! Moi je ne fais pas le poids. Je ne compte que quand ça l'arrange, quand il veut se mentir à lui-même et qu'il n'a pas de villageois sous la main pour lui raconter des histoires dont son blond est le héros. Et face à une raison pareille, le pire est que je suis perdu, aussi bien furieux que démuni.

Au final, j'ai beau vouloir hurler, je n'ai aucune légitimité pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. C'est moi que je dois blâmer pour avoir été aussi naïf et con ; pour avoir proposé d'être un vulgaire jouet, une poupée gonflable qu'il peut flanquer au placard dès qu'un mieux frappe à sa porte. Mais c'est fini. J'ai trop mal, trop la nausée et plus les minutes passent dans ce silence où il me toise comme s'il prenait conscience de ma présence, plus je réalise en quoi il paraissait changé. Nous sommes donc deux à être différents. Et moi je n'en peux plus.

De lui...  
De son regard perdu entre mélancolie et ce semblant d'inquiétude à mon égard…  
Des bras et des jambes qu'il semble m'avoir coupé…  
Des souvenirs infects qui me tourmentent…  
De ma mauvaise étoile…  
De cette colère sourde que j'en viens à ressentir pour un mort et de celle que je ressens pour lui sans avoir la force de la déverser…

C'est infernal...

Je ne peux pas rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Encore… Ace vient encore de trembler.

Ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais je sens mon corps se figer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bon sang ?!

Depuis un moment maintenant, ses traits se sont durcis. Son regard me donne la sensation angoissante qu'il s'éteint, comme s'il perdait ses forces ou était bouffé de l'intérieur par un mal dont je n'ai pas idée. Ace... A l'observer ainsi, il n'a pas l'air bien. Ses yeux sont cernés, à croire qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil ni de la nuit, ni pendant la journée. Ses joues sont plus pâles que d'habitude et ses mèches en pagaille me donnent presque envie d'y passer mes doigts pour les ordonner. Plus je le regarde, plus j'ai le sentiment qu'une multitude de choses m'échappent, que je n'arrive pas à le voir clairement à cause de cette tension qui nous sépare. J'ignore ce qu'il a, mais il ne va pas aussi bien qu'il le prétend et ça ne me plait pas. Ça me dérange même furieusement.

« Hey... » Je l'interpelle. « Si tu as des reproches à... »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'il descend les marches jusqu'au salon, faisant non de la tête. Telle une ombre, il passe à côté de moi, prenant la direction de la porte quand une vague d'incompréhension me submerge, me faisant pivoter et lui saisir le bras brutalement. Non mais merde ! Il me fait quoi là ?! Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais je suis ici chez moi et je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con.

Le gamin se tournant, nos regards s'entremêlent.  
Le sien est noir comme le néant.  
Totalement illisible.  
Perturbant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ? »

« J'vais prendre l'air... J'ai pas l'droit ? »

Bordel de gosse...

En disant cela, il s'est écarté à la manière d'une personne qui ne veut pas de querelle, juste s'en aller. Il n'est pas dans la confrontation, dans la rébellion comme d'habitude lorsqu'il est énervé, si bien que j'ignore sur quel pied danser. Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? Ou il y a autre chose, mais quoi ?! Ne pas savoir me rend dingue et le sentir si différent... ça me donne juste envie de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue, de ne pas lâcher prise même s'il me supplie à genoux. Lorsqu'il essaye à nouveau d'ôter mes doigts de son bras, son regard m'ordonne silencieusement de le laisser partir. C'est évident qu'il veut s'éloigner de moi ; plus encore que je ne vais pas le laisser faire.

« Et bien non, tu n'as pas le droit. » Grondé-je. « Tu vas rester et me dire c'qui cloche, immédiatement. »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Pardon… ?

Estomaqué, je confronte son regard autoritaire et impatient. Le pire est qu'il est sérieux. Il ne compte pas me laisser partir et une nouvelle fois, sa poigne de fer se raffermit sur mon poignet. Putain… Comment c'est possible ? Comment peut-il exiger que je reste sur ce ton alors que lui…

« J'vais juste prendre l'air, c'est tout ! »

« Ah ? Et tu devais pas m'dire quelque chose d'important ? »

Non mais je rêve… Ce type n'a aucun scrupule... Aucune vergogne... Il prend ce dont il a besoin quand il a besoin. Il impose sa vision des choses constamment. Il exige, commande et là, il me ressort ça à son avantage ?! L'entendre parler ainsi me donne envie de lui balancer ce que j'ai sur le cœur, de le frapper comme un animal, de vomir toute cette rage que j'ai contre moi-même et contre lui mais le pire est que ça ne servirait à rien. La raison qu'il a invoquée, il ne la regrettera pas et quand bien même, à quoi me serviraient ses regrets ? Ils ne rembobineront pas le temps. Ils ne changeront rien à ce qui est arrivé. Et je n'ai ni l'énergie, ni la volonté de m'exposer à son regard, à ses questions voire à ses critiques quand il saura ce que j'avais préparé. Non… Je ne supporterais pas de l'entendre dire que je l'ai cherché et il en est capable, je le sais.

Lorsqu'il est rentré, j'étais prêt à me déchaîner sur lui mais maintenant, j'ai juste l'impression de m'assécher de l'intérieur, de suffoquer. Tout ce que je désire, c'est sortir du cottage… Ne plus voir ses yeux pleins de cette fichue nostalgie qui est la cause de mon malheur… Je ne veux pas me battre… Surtout pas ce soir...

Prenant une profonde respiration, j'essaye de rassembler mes idées.

« Je vais te le dire... demain, OK ? »

« Non. Pas d… »

Mais je ne le laisse pas poursuivre.

« Écoutes, tu penses sans cesse à Corazon non ? Ben moi je pense à Luffy. Il me manque. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Alors j'vais faire un tour et c'que j'ai à te dire, ce sera pour demain. T'as aussi envie d'être seul, ça se voit… »

Bingo...

L'argument Corazon fonctionne car progressivement, sa prise sur mon bras s'amoindrie. Son regard se fait moins dur aussi. Il semble réceptif à mes arguments même si étrangement, sa mâchoire s'est crispée en entendant le nom de Luffy. Faite ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais, hein… Profitant néanmoins de l'occasion, je me libère et recule sans le quitter des yeux. Son expression préoccupée me comprime la poitrine. Je le déteste encore plus.

Bon sang… Arrête…  
Me regarde pas avec ses yeux là…

« Ace, est-ce que ça va ? Vraiment ? »

Putain… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi d'un coup, tu me parles comme ça ?!  
Me parle pas d'cette façon si tu t'fiche de moi… Me demande pas c'que j'ai… Laisse-moi en paix…

Désemparé, mes jambes sont comme du coton cependant que dans mes veines, un froid glacial se répand. L'exercice est difficile mais m'exhortant au calme, je mordille mes lèvres avant de lui sourire. La sensation de mes lèvres s'étirant pour la forme, sans rien ressentir hormis cette profonde amertume est insupportable. Pourtant, je m'efforce de lui offrir le plus paisible sourire au monde, histoire de paraître aussi niais qu'il doit me percevoir. Une facétie… Une comédie grossière… Un mensonge pour qu'il me laisse partir…

Heureusement, il finit par céder.

« Va pour demain. » Lance-t-il acerbe. « Mais à la première heure. Tu as intérêt. »

Conservant mon masque, j'acquiesce alors sans tarder, mordant violemment mes lèvres lorsque enfin, la porte du cottage se referme derrière moi.

.

.

**Plusieurs heures plus tard…**

.

.

« _Espèce de saleté ! Tu __seras toujours qu'un remplace-mort !  
__T'auras toujours la dernière place ! C'est clair ?! _»

.

Secouant la tête, j'essaye de chasser la voix hautaine et cruelle de mon soi-disant père, de ne pas m'attarder sur la portée de ses mots, sans succès. L'attitude de Law me fait même l'effet inverse, celui d'une poignée de sel jetée sur cette plaie que je traîne depuis l'enfance et qui sans doute, ne cicatrisera jamais. J'ai beau respirer lentement, me concentrer sur les bruits nocturnes de la forêt, tout s'entrechoque dans ma tête, ne me laissant pas une minute de paix. Les insultes de mon "père"... Celles de Teach... Elles ne cessent de me hanter...

Alors qu'autour de moi, les feuillages invisibles dans le noir bruissent doucement, je serre les dents et les poings. Etre autant responsable de sa souffrance, comment c'est possible ? Comment j'ai pu lui faire confiance ? Law n'est pas fiable, je le sais pourtant... Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ai-je cru qu'il allait venir ? Parce que qu'il me l'avait promis ? Parce qu'il m'a suivi dans la forêt quand j'ai voulu partir ? Parce qu'il prend soin de moi quand il n'a rien de mieux à faire ? Il me traite comme un jouet dont il se soucie quand ça l'intéresse et moi, je suis allé jusqu'à parier avec Teach en pensant qu'il viendrait... Pari que j'ai perdu et qui m'a coûté si cher...

Putain...

Les souvenirs de ce jeu malsain me revenant, je me mords le pouce avec violence. Au même moment, ce que j'attends depuis des heures se produit. En effet, assis contre un arbre à bonne distance du cottage, je l'observe dans l'ombre depuis mon départ et la lumière située à l'étage s'éteint enfin. Law étant allé se coucher, je vais bientôt pouvoir rentrer. Le froid commençant à engourdir mes membres ce n'est d'ailleurs pas trop tôt mais j'aurais attendu le temps qu'il faut car ce soir, je ne veux plus ni le voir, ni lui parler.

Tandis que je patiente encore quelques instants, une brise glacée siffle au milieu des bois, me faisant frissonner. Plus le temps passe, plus je songe à mon avenir, si incertain désormais. Pourtant c'est un fait, je ne peux pas continuer à commettre en boucle les mêmes erreurs car celles-ci se payent et bien trop cher. Depuis hier, je n'ai fait qu'y penser... J'ai tourné et retourné la situation dans ma tête, arrivant sans cesse à la même conclusion : demain, les choses vont devoir changer. Même si cela implique de sacrifier mes repères, de replonger dans l'inconnu et la crainte, je ne peux pas reculer... Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé... Frottant mes bras vigoureusement, je me lève donc et rejoins la bâtisse, espérant m'endormir sous peu. Mais avec ces souvenirs odieux qui refusent de me quitter, je sais que ce ne sera pas si simple.

.

.

Et comme je le craignais... je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil.

Me redressant une nouvelle fois dans le canapé du salon, l'air me parait glacial en dépit du plaid qui me recouvre, irrespirable aussi. J'ai beau vouloir les oublier, les repousser violemment, mes yeux sont perdus dans le vide et ne voient que ces images. Plus les minutes passent plus elles cognent, frappent à toutes les portes de mon esprit, le tordent, le griffent, le mordent... Ramenant mes genoux vers mon torse, je sens mon corps se tendre. Ma volonté se plier. Lentement, le visage de Teach se dessine devant moi... Je ne peux plus lutter...

.

_Les poissons grillent doucement, le reste du repas est prêt et peu à peu le soleil tire sa révérence, p__longeant la forêt dans un clair-obscur qui me paraît de plus en plus malveillant. __Refusant néanmoins de céder à cette crainte selon laquelle Law pourrait briser sa parole et ne pas venir, je me frappe __à nouveau les joues. __Non, du calme... Il sera bientôt là... Je me le__ répète en faisant les cent pas, me concentrant sur le crépitement du feu pour ne pas angoisser inutilement. Pourtant très vite, __mon calme se fissure. D'abord lointain, le sifflement du chasseur résonne, s'amplifie,__ me serrant la gorge lorsqu'il apparaît, un sourire infâme habillant ses lèvres sales. _

_Tel un choc électrique, notre échange survenu plus tôt me revient. __Mon sang se glace._

_Je me souviens qu'il détient cette lettre si précieuse pour moi. Je me souviens avoir accepté le pari écœurant qu'il m'a proposé. __Selon ses termes, je l'obtiens si je gagne, mais lui cède ce que j'ai préparé pour Law si je perds. La nourriture "et le serveur en prime"... Sans même savoir ce que ça voulait dire, j'ai répondu oui. __J'ai dit que j'étais sûr et certain que la condition serait remplie parce que cette condition, c'est que tu sois de retour au coucher du soleil..._ _La condition, c'est toi Law... __C'est toi qui m'as assuré que tu serais là, alors où es-tu...?!_

« _Ben quoi,_ _l'est pas là l'docteur ? »_

_Ricanant en se caressant la barbe, Teach se sent vainqueur mais je refuse de céder si rapidement. Law peut encore arriver. Il doit être en chemin. Je dois gagner quelques minutes et tout va s'arranger. Mais j'ai beau faire traîner les choses, le brun n'est toujours pas là et aucun bruit ne me parvient, annonçant l'arrivée de son pick-up. Il n'y a que le rire glauque de ce salaud et le soleil qui se retire. Son visage étiré par un sourire affamé et impatient, Teach me fait alors savoir qu'il ne veut plus attendre. Mon corps gelé, paralysé, je rugis._

_« Donne-moi cette lettre ! Elle est pour moi ! »_

_« Zéhahahaha ! Elle est peut-être __pour__ toi, mais pour l'instant elle est __à__ moi ! Alors va falloir être gentil mon biquet ! »_

_L'entendant parler ainsi, les souvenirs du bain que j'ai dû lui donner il n'y a pas si longtemps remontent à la surface, me donnant la nausée. __Je ne peux m'empêcher de supplier Law de revenir, de ne pas tarder... Hélas, mes__ prières demeurent non exaucées et meurent, étouffées par une désillusion qui me déchire le cœur. __Le regard mauvais, excédé, le chasseur exhibe alors la lettre en pestant contre mon attitude qui lui fait perdre son temps. D'une voix grasse il gueule qu'il a faim, qu'il ne va pas tolérer de me voir rester là sans rien faire. De plus en plus virulents, ses ordres me donnent envie de vomir, plus encore lorsqu'il sort son arme et entre dans le cottage, identifiant ce que je vais devoir lui donner avant de ressortir, la bave aux lèvres. _

_Putain... __Devoir servir ce sauvage me révulse mais pour moi qui suis coincé ici, cette lettre est comme une bouffée d'oxygène... Je ne peux pas la laisser entre ses mains... _

_Lorsqu'il s'assoit sur le muret en se grattant le ventre, mes membres tremblent d'un dégoût grandissant. Ce n'est pourtant rien comparé à__ l'aversion qui me traverse quand je m'approche, portant les plats que j'ai mis tant de temps, d'efforts et de plaisir à préparer. A la seconde où il saisit la nourriture, le poisson grillé qui semblait si bon, les pommes de terre sautées si bien dorées, je sens mon cœur s'alourdir, être brutalement écrasé. Mon souffle est comme coupé. Ma vision, pleine de larmes que je m'efforce de retenir mais il refuse que je détourne le regard. __Je dois le voir tandis qu'il se remplit la bouche jusqu'à débordement, dévorant comme une bête, mâchant et avalant chaque bouchée dans un bruit sonore. Je dois le voir tout ingurgiter, chaque croc qu'il porte à ce que j'ai préparé me rendant malade car il __me fixe comme si c'est moi qu'il engloutit... moi qu'il mord, qu'il avale..._

_Me voyant serrer les poings à m'en blanchir les jointures, le chasseur ricane en terminant sa truite. Sans aucune gêne, il rote alors et se cure les dents quand __n'en pouvant plus, je saisis le bol contenant les fraises des bois et les airelles. __Le dessert... C'est la dernière étape de ce repas de l'horreur et il faut que ça s'arrête vite. Le plus vite possible. Une fois son dessert avalé il sera contenté, me donnera la lettre et je n'aurais plus qu'à tout faire pour chasser ces images immondes de ma mémoire. C'est tout ce que je désire mais très vite, la lueur qui habite ses yeux me terrifie. Non... Pour lui ce n'est pas encore fini... __Il se lèche d'ailleurs les lèvres, exalté._

_« Le dessert... Mon moment préféré... » Susurre-t-il en sortant sa langue, la faisant remuer tel un serpent. « Mais là, va m'falloir un p'tit supplément mon biquet... »_

_« De quoi tu parles ?! J't'ai dis qu'jamais... »_

_Il m'interrompt toutefois en ricanant. _

_« Du calme... J'ai pas prévu d'te la mettre au cul ce soir... » Crache-t-il. « J'veux juste m'amuser alors __déshabille-toi. J'te veux nu pour m'donner mon dessert ou cette lettre, tu peux l'oublier. »_

_Qu... Quoi ?_

_Estomaqué par sa demande, le mépris qu'il m'inspire me fait perdre les pédales. Incapable de me contrôler je lui ordonne de dégager, de foutre le camp et m'empare d'une pierre, prêt à m'en servir en dépit de son arme et de la malveillance qui luit dans ses yeux. Pourtant, amusé comme face à un spectacle, il m'adresse un rictus carnassier qui me gèle les os._

_« Non, vraiment ? Et les nouvelles de tes proches...? » Souffle-t-il en agitant la lettre. « J'ai lu les noms d'Luffy et Sabo... Ils comptent pas pour toi ? »_

_Des nouvelles de mon frère... De Luffy...  
__Si... Bien sûr que je veux savoir..._

_Mais j'ai beau lui dire qu'il a eu la nourriture qu'il voulait, il ne cède pas. De plus en plus, ses doigts froissent le papier, fissurant mon âme, me forçant à ravaler ma fierté pour lui offrir ce qu'il réclame à coups d'insultes et de cris. La torture prend alors une tournure qui surpasse tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir, si bien que l'esprit ankylosé, mes gestes se font mécaniques comme si j'étais une simple poupée. A quel point suis-je en train de tomber bas ? De me rabaisser ? Je refuse d'y réfléchir. Me répétant que plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je serais libre, j'enlève mes chaussures sous son regard satisfait, lequel vire à l'appétit non dissimulé quand j'agrippe un pan de mon T-shirt._

_« Allez ! Enlève ça ! »_

_Comme pour lui obéir, la mâchoire serrée, les mains glacées je m'exécute. Aussitôt, l'expression assouvie qu'il affiche en découvrant mon torse me fait trembler bien au-delà du froid qui me griffe la peau. Le voir se délecter aussi __odieusement de moi est un enfer, plus encore __lorsque je me sépare de mon jean, me sentant instantanément soumis, vulnérable. Devant moi, t__el un animal en chaleur, Teach passe une langue avide sur ses lèvres, son regard allant et venant sur ce corps que je ne sens presque plus, tant à cause du froid que de ma peur qui grandit. Peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant... qu'il en demande plus... Et malheureusement, je ne me trompe pas._

_« Hey ! C'est pas fini... »_

_Mais là, qu'il aille se faire foutre. Je n'enlèverais rien d'autre pour ce sale porc mais étonnamment, il n'insiste pas. Au contraire._

_« J'aime ce côté-là d'toi ! Insoumis sur c'que j'veux le plus... » Lance-t-il.__« Allez, emmène le dessert... J'te jure, j'te mangerais pas... »_

_Comme si la parole d'un enfoiré pareil avait la moindre valeur..._

_Mais je suis si épuisé, si aveuglé par la lettre que je ne mesure pas la profonde naïveté dont je fais preuve. __Luttant contre la bile qui me monte à la gorge, __je romps la distance entre nous pour lui donner le bol qu'il prend avec un odieux sourire. __A cet instant, d'enfer je ne connaissais que la succursale car même en étant tombé si bas, un gouffre plus profond encore m'attendait. L'enfer, le vrai, apparaît lorsque bavant presque, il __exige que je prenne une poignée de fruits et la lui tende. Il apparaît à la seconde où je lui obéis car __violemment il saisit ma main, y gobant les airelles avant de la lécher en haletant, la sensation de sa langue énorme sur ma peau me faisant perdre le contrôle. _

_Ravagé par l'exécration et la rage, je lui assène un direct du gauche en pleine face qui le fait jurer et gémir. Mais avant que je puisse m'éloigner, il tire sur ma main. Son poing percute sèchement mon estomac. Aussitôt, la douleur me coupe la respiration et me fait chanceler, ce dont il profite pour coller mon corps au sien. Lorsque je relève la tête, son visage __est __tordu par la colère, plus monstrueux que jamais. J'__ai beau me débattre, crier, le sommer d'arrêter, je ne peux alors rien contre sa force qui surpasse la mienne et ce vice sordide qui le transporte. Incontrôlable, par poignées violentes il écrase __les fruits pourpres sur mon épaule... mon cou... et se baisse pour les manger. Pressé, acharné, s'étouffant presque dans son plaisir il lèche, suce, mordille ma chair en me traitant de tous les noms tandis que mes forces m'abandonnent, mes larmes commençant à couler._

_L'horreur de la scène me montant au cerveau comme un poison, je ne parviens alors plus à penser. Tel un pantin désarticulé, j'ai l'impression de ne rien ressentir hormis la peur qu'il n'aille plus loin car dans mon état, je serais incapable de l'arrêter. Mon cœur est pétrifié, déchiré de partout quand __soudain il me repousse. J'ai alors la mauvaise idée de céder à une pulsion désespérée et tente à nouveau de le frapper, ce qu'il me rend en me poussant brutalement au sol. A terre, j'entends alors ses insultes se répandre autour de moi, le __regard furieux qu'il m'adresse achevant de me démolir. _

_« Saleté d'gamin ! Pourtant, tu connais ta situation dans cette forêt ! » Brame-t-il. __« Mais tu sais pas être sage ! Tu m'fais chier, toujours ! Ben voilà c'que tu gagnes ! »_

_Disant cela, il froisse la lettre en boule, la fourre dans sa bouche, la mâche et l'avale cependant que mon cœur s'arrête. Puis, fier de sa victoire et ne voulant pas user totalement le jouet que je représente, il passe un dernier coup de langue sur sa bouche avant de se retirer. Lentement, je vois son corps énorme disparaître dans la forêt cependant que le__ peu de consistance qu'il me restait s'effondre lamentablement. Dans ma tête, je le vois avaler ma lettre mais c'est le souvenir de sa langue sur ma peau qui me déchire les entrailles et je reste sans bouger,__ les yeux dans le vide, insensible au froid qui me fait trembler ou aux larmes qui se succèdent sur mes joues._

_Prenant alors conscience __qu'elles sont souillées par sa salive, mes mains s'y écrasent et je me retrouve à presque me gifler, cette humiliation finale me rendant cinglé. Pourtant, ce n'est rien face au dégoût et à la rancœur qui m'accablent lorsque brutalement, je réalise avoir enduré tout cela pour rien car jamais je n'aurais ma lettre... _

_._

Mes larmes revenant, je passe une main agitée sur mes yeux.

Hier, nu et en pleurs, combien de temps suis-je resté à les voir trembler sans savoir quoi faire? Quinze minutes, une demi-heure, plus encore ? Je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je sois sûr est que cette lettre, je l'aurais eu dès le départ si Law était venu. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que j'ai cru ?! Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête et crédule ?! Parce qu'on vit sous le même toit et qu'il lui arrive de faire un peu attention à moi quand il s'emmerde, je lui ai fait confiance et voilà le résultat. Putain... Comment j'ai pu penser que je n'étais pas seul?! Dans cette maudite forêt je SUIS seul... A part Hiken je n'ai personne, certainement pas lui.

Law... Je le déteste tellement pour tout ça... mais l'erreur de compter sur lui, je ne vais plus la commettre. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici je ne peux compter que sur moi-même, surtout contre cette ordure qui vit là-dehors. Alors je dois recommencer comme avant que Law n'arrive, comme avant qu'il ne commence à perturber mes habitudes, mes émotions, comme avant qu'il ne commence à influer sur mes décisions...

Repoussant à nouveau ces souvenirs infâmes, ma main se pose sur ma joue, sur mon épaule où la sensation de sa langue affreuse est encore fraîche, insupportable. Inconsciemment, mes doigts appuient sur ma peau, puis mes ongles quand un bruit sourd me ramène à la réalité, mon cœur ratant un battement. A l'étage, une porte s'ouvre. Est-ce que Law s'est réveillé ? Il descend ? Il vient ici, au salon ? Pris de court, ne voulant surtout pas le voir je m'allonge et rabats le plaid sur ma tête, essayant de paraître endormi. Les minutes passent alors, longues et pesantes. Je sens mon cœur s'épuiser dans ma poitrine cependant que ses pas résonnent dans les escaliers, puis dans ma direction. Peu après, je devine sa présence devant le canapé où je suis recroquevillé, priant et suppliant pour qu'il ne fasse rien. Putain... Pourquoi est-il là ?! Les yeux fermés de force, les membres crispés, je crève de peur à l'idée qu'il tire la couverture, qu'il tente de me réveiller pour reprendre notre conversation ou pire, pour obtenir sa foutue illusion. Certes, ça me paraît peu probable après ce que j'ai vu dans son regard mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?! Pourquoi reste-t-il devant le canapé ? Est-ce qu'il se doute que je ne dors pas vraiment ?

Perturbé de le savoir si proche, à m'observer immobile et muet comme un fantôme, je me retiens de trembler quand sa respiration me parvient, signe qu'il s'est accroupi. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il compte faire, mon corps se tend lorsque soudain, ses doigts effleurent le plaid au niveau de ma jambe. Ils y restent un instant puis d'un geste lent, presque imperceptible, ils tracent un sillon de ma cheville à ma cuisse et redescendent par le même chemin. Mon esprit lui, s'embrouille horriblement. Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'être aussi... précautionneux, si tendre subitement ?! Comment peut-il être ainsi, une telle contradiction ?! Ces questions me tourmentent mais chaque effleurement, chaque caresse me grille le cerveau...

Repartant de ma cuisse, la pression de ses doigts se fait plus douce encore et malgré moi, je sens qu'elle me braque autant qu'elle me fait du bien. Pourtant, en un éclair elle redevient timide comme s'il s'agissait d'un acte répréhensible ou qu'il avait peur de se brûler. Désorienté par son attitude qui est à la fois tout et son contraire, je le suis plus encore quand il s'arrête. Sèchement. Subitement. Et comme il est venu, il repart. Déjà, je l'entends qui monte les marches, sa porte se refermant peu après. Abandonné si vite -avant même d'en prendre conscience- une sensation de vide et de froid s'empare alors de mon corps. La jambe qu'il a touché me fait presque mal. Au même moment, une mélodie étouffée me parvient. Je l'entends de loin, déformée car elle provient de sa chambre mais sans mal je la reconnais.

Les notes d'une boite à musique...  
_Liebestraum_...

Mes mains tremblant de plus belle, je ne sens plus mes larmes...

.

.

**Le lendemain**

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Trafalgar Law, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?!

Fixant mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains, j'ai presque envie de me coller un pain. Non mais sérieusement... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de descendre au salon en pleine nuit pour vérifier que le gamin était là ? Et encore, s'il n'y avait eu que ça... Si j'étais resté en haut des escaliers, que j'avais constaté qu'il dormait et que j'étais retourné me coucher -même si je ne dormais pas- passe encore. Mais non... Il a fallu que je m'approche. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je resté devant ce foutu canapé à regarder le plaid bouger au rythme de sa respiration ? Pourquoi me suis-je accroupi pour... Putain !

Frappant le rebord du lavabo, je soupire, éreinté.

A ces pourquoi, le comble est que je n'ai pas de réponse. Pas même un semblant. J'étais ailleurs, je ne sais où, à _Fais-attention-à-Ace-Land_ le parc d'attraction de la folie furieuse qui sait ? Aucune idée. Mais j'ai agi sans me poser de question. Lentement, mes doigts ont commencé ce petit manège et avant que je m'en rende compte, j'en étais déjà à mon cinquième tour. Qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça bordel ?! Il dormait... Il n'allait pas mal... Pourtant, quelque chose me dérangeait. J'avais l'irrépressible impression qu'il avait besoin d'attention, de mon attention et me suis perdu jusqu'à réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je n'ai alors pensé qu'à toi, mon ange...

En boucle, j'ai écouté le _Liebestraum_ de la boîte à musique et tu es redevenu le centre de mes réflexions. Mais malgré cela, je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. La scène du salon n'a cessé de me trotter dans la tête comme une épine sur laquelle je me blessais constamment et face à cela, il est évident que ma décision est la bonne.

Le regard toujours ancré sur mon visage où le manque de sommeil se fait royalement sentir, j'entérine donc ma résolution, ignorant le froid qui me comprime le cœur, froid qui s'intensifie en voyant le gamin. Assis sur le canapé, il m'attend sans dire un mot mais n'a pas bonne mine. Il a beau s'être levé avant moi, il n'a visiblement pas mieux dormi car ses yeux sont cernés, gonflés même. N'appréciant pas de le voir dans cet état, j'essaye de lire ses prunelles charbonneuses comme elles semblent lire en moi mais arrivé en bas des escaliers, je reste sans le moindre indice, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il a. Nerveux et hésitant, il s'apprête toutefois à parler. Je préfère lui rappeler un point important.

« D'abord le café. On parlera après. »

Le voyant acquiescer, son manque de dynamisme m'interpelle et lorsque je prends place dans le fauteuil situé en face de lui, posant sa tasse sur la table basse, je devine aisément qu'il a pleuré. Toujours silencieux, il fixe sa boisson comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire quand je demande.

« Tu as bien dormi ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien... »

« J'ai dormi. Ça va. »

Mouais. Niveau persuasion, j'ai déjà vu mieux.

Avalant une nouvelle gorgée, je le laisse boire un peu avant de poursuivre.

« Moi aussi, j'vais avoir quelque chose à te dire. »

« Je sais. Ça se voit. »

Pardon ?

Sa réponse est si brusque et ferme que je lève un sourcil, interloqué. Instantanément, nos regards se croisent et il soupire en reposant sa tasse. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il se force à boire, à agir normalement mais n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder car il ajoute, concentré sur sa cuillère qu'il remue machinalement.

« C'que tu vas me dire, ça se voit dans tes yeux... »

Sauf que là, il beau paraître convainquant, je ne peux pas le croire. Pourtant, à la seconde où il me regarde à nouveau, ses iris virant à l'obscurité totale, quelque chose en moi se fissure. Je sens qu'il ne ment pas, qu'il a lu en moi et cette sensation est la plus angoissante qui soit, plus encore lorsqu'il murmure.

« Tu ne veux plus de l'illusion, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Posant sa tasse, Law me toise interdit. Je ne sais pas s'il veut me questionner ou me tordre le cou pour avoir déchiffrer ses intentions avec une telle facilité. Mais avec un secret de polichinelle pareil, ce n'était pas difficile.

« Hier quand t'es rentré, ça commençait à se voir et maintenant, c'est clair et net... » Je complète. « Tu ne veux plus te sentir proche de Corazon de cette manière-là... Ça n'a rien de bizarre. »

C'est même une nouvelle qui va me faciliter la tâche. Après tout, sa décision et la mienne sont comme les échos d'une seule voix, un peu comme si les astres s'étaient alignés pour que chaque chose retourne à sa place. L'inévitable destinée des choses et des gens qui nous rattrape toujours, peu importe à quel point on coure vite ou à quel point on se ment...

« Oui, c'est c'que j'ai décidé. Je sais que nous avions... »

Je l'interromps alors en me levant, provoquant ce tic nerveux, cette pointe d'agacement si commune chez lui. Mais les choses sont ainsi : à mon tour de parler.

« J'ai compris, je suis même d'accord avec toi. Merci pour le café. Maintenant je vais y aller. »

« Comment ça tu pars ?! » Rugit-il en se levant aussi. « T'es censé me dire un truc non ?! »

« Justement. Je suis en train de le faire. Le cottage est à toi et moi je m'en vais. Je ne veux plus vivre ici... »

Cette résolution n'a pas été facile à prendre, mais elle s'impose. A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Teach, de ma faiblesse d'avoir eu confiance en toi, de ta propension à m'amadouer la seconde d'avant, puis à me briser la seconde d'après... Je ne veux plus revivre un calvaire pareil et ça arrivera encore si je reste. Je vais tomber dans les mêmes travers, te refaire confiance, être à nouveau la proie de Teach et ça non... Plus jamais…

Nos choix se répondent... Il n'a pas de raison de s'y opposer... Pourtant, son regard s'assombrit. J'entends sa langue claquer.

« Tu rigoles ?! C'est ça qu'tu voulais m'dire avant-hier ?! Non ! Quand tu m'as dit d'rester, tu souriais ! C'était pas pour m'dire ça, me prends pas pour une bille ! Tu partirais alors qu'tu m'as supplié pour rester ?! Qu'est-ce qui changé ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas depuis hier ?! »

Law est furieux. Le genre de colère qui n'arrange rien car je ne la comprends pas et déjà, elle me met hors de moi. Pourquoi s'énerver alors qu'il me considère si peu ?! Il ne veut plus d'illusion alors il n'a plus besoin de moi, non ?! Mais si je réponds comme ça, on ne s'en sortira pas. Mieux vaut mentir et jouer la seule carte qui sache l'atteindre.

« C'est vrai. Avant-hier, j'voulais... te montrer un endroit dans la forêt... » J'explique, inventant au mieux. « C'est un super spot pour observer les étoiles et bon, c'était pour passer le temps mais t'es pas venu... Du coup, j'ai passé la soirée à réfléchir... J'ai pensé à Luffy, à mes sentiments pour lui et à ce que je t'ai proposé... J'ai réalisé que malgré ce pacte, j'pourrais pas l'oublier... Et je ne veux plus le trahir... C'est comme toi et Corazon... Et je ne peux pas rester ici où... où je l'ai trahi... »

Devant moi, telle une bête brusquement mise en cage, Law semble méditer mes paroles sans totalement y adhérer. Un comble de la part d'un homme qui vit en fonction d'un souvenir mais je ne dois pas m'y attarder. Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est partir et j'ai suffisamment attendu pour le faire. Prenant une forte respiration, je ne regarde pas en arrière et quitte donc le cottage, récupérant mon sac que j'avais posé contre le mur quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur un Law dont le visage est si dur qu'il me glace le sang. A peine attrapé, mon sac s'effondre dans l'herbe cependant qu'il aboie.

« Et tu penses partir comme ça ?! »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Non mais je rêve !

Il me monte un cirque le jour où je débarque avec des boyaux de cerf étalés dans le salon, son loup qui me saute à la gueule et ses foutues mains de sang sur ma caisse... Il me fait le coup de la chouette invisible, se bat contre moi comme un forcené, me supplie à coup d'_Hamlet_ pour ne pas quitter ces murs et aujourd'hui, il me sort qu'il s'en va ?! Tout ça avec pour excuse LUFFY DE MES DEUX et JE NE VEUX PAS VIVRE OU J'AI COUCHÉ AVEC TOI PARCE QUE JE NE SUPPORTE PAS DE L'AVOIR TRAHI ?! Non... Non Ace ! Ça ne se passe pas comme ça !

« Tes raisons n'ont pas d'sens ! » Je fulmine. « Tu répètes sans arrêt qu'cet endroit est ton refuge ! Qu'est-ce que t'irais foutre dehors ?! Et les villageois ?! Et Teach ?! Tu veux tomber sur lui tous les quatre matins ?! »

Mais insensible à mon humeur, le gamin rétorque déjà.

« J'connais un endroit pas si mal aussi… près de la colline après la grotte où les villageois vont prier… C'est vrai que j'm'étais attaché au cottage... il est mieux placé pour la chasse ou la pêche mais il y a d'autres lieux, que même Teach ne connait pas... »

« Mais pourquoi chercher c'que t'as déjà ?! J'te chasse pas putain ! »

« Non, mais c'est chez toi et si j'reste... on prend le risque de retomber dans cet écart... Tous les deux, on a réalisé que c'était une erreur monumentale... Le faire avec une personne qui imite la voix de Corazon c'est macabre, ce n'est pas une bonne façon d'honorer sa mémoire, c'est ce que tu penses non ? J'comprends et moi, faut qu'je parte... J'veux vivre comme avant que t'arrives... par respect pour mon amour... pour Luffy... »

Pour Luffy... N'importe quoi...

Pourtant, ce qu'il dit concernant l'illusion n'est pas si faux.

Cette folie n'est pas une bonne chose. C'est une façon de me rapprocher de toi bien trop égoïste, trop subversive, trop addictive qui commence à prendre le pas sur ma volonté, à devenir une obsession... mais Ace doit-il partir pour autant ? Certes, si je l'ai empêché de partir la fois précédente c'était en grande partie pour ce don mais maintenant que j'y renonce, quel prétexte puis-je invoquer ? Aucun, en réalité. Juste que je ne veux pas qu'il parte, cependant pour quelle raison ? Je me suis attaché à lui ? A sa présence ? Sans doute un peu mais au-delà de ça, c'est l'inattendu de sa décision et cette sorte d'urgence qui se reflète dans ses yeux qui me rend malade.

Plus je scrute son regard, plus je sens qu'il veut juste s'en aller. S'éloigner de moi, comme hier. Pourquoi ?! Pour son foutu Luffy ?! Cette simple idée me met les nerfs et sa détermination, son besoin affiché de ne plus partager le même air que moi finissent par me faire perdre le peu de calme qu'il me restait. L'attrapant par les épaules, je le secoue comme pour le réveiller, mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, si noirs, si impossibles à décoder, si inaccessibles qu'ils me rendent fou. Je sais qu'entrer dans cette mécanique ne va rien arranger, pourtant je n'arrive pas à me maîtriser. La colère que m'inspire son choix est venimeuse et je rugis, enragé.

« DONC TU PARS ?! OK, VA T'EN ! MAIS TU REFOUS PLUS UN SEUL PIED ICI TU M'ENTENDS ?! SI TU PARS J'VEUX PLUS T'REVOIR TRAÎNER DANS LES PARAGES ! J'VEUX PLUS T'REVOIR DU TOUT ! TU DÉGAGES ET TU N'REVIENS PLUS ! C'EST CLAIR CA ?! »

Putain de merde !

Reprenant mon souffle, mon corps entier est brûlant, paralysé par cette fureur qui m'anime. Cependant, elle est remplacée par un sentiment d'aigreur et de vide insurmontable quand Ace acquiesce en se libérant de ma poigne. Sans broncher, il m'annonce qu'il consent à cette vision des choses et récupère son sac. Le voir agir ici, de cette manière si adulte et pourtant si fragile fait s'arrêter mon cœur. Je me sens soudainement impuissant, presque paniqué. Ses raisons et les miennes ont beau se rejoindre, se répondre à l'unisson, je ne les comprends pas.

L'air me manque. Ma raison flanche et en un éclair je le rejoins.  
Une nouvelle fois, son sac atterrit par terre.  
Lui est dans mes bras.

Je le tiens fermement, de toutes mes forces et noie mes yeux dans les siens. Ils sont surpris, troublés.

Occupé à écouter sa respiration s'accélérer et se mêler à la mienne, de longues minutes s'égrènent avant que je ne lui redemande.

« Tu veux vraiment t'en aller... ? »

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Bordel...

Law est un monstre d'ambiguïté... Un monstre qui va finir par me tuer...

Prisonnier de son étreinte puissante, possessive et pourtant tendre, presque sensuelle... je réalise l'ampleur du danger qu'il représente car ses bras qui me secouaient sans égard m'offrent à présent une chaleur si agréable qu'elle pourrait me perdre. Mais c'est juste impossible... Son attitude est une mécanique complètement déréglée... Putain... Il ne peut pas cracher son venin en me disant de dégager pour toujours puis être attentif et séducteur comme s'il voulait me voir rester... C'est désirer la lune et le soleil en même temps et ça, personne au monde ne peux l'obtenir, pas même lui et ses yeux en ciel d'orage qui me font tant frémir.

« Lâche-moi... »

Mais il ne veut pas l'entendre.

« Ne sois pas bête... Comment tu feras pour manger ? »

Il connait la réponse, pourtant il s'entête. Je soupire.

« Comment je faisais avant qu'tu n'arrives ? »

Provocateurs sans le vouloir, mes mots attirent son visage vers le mien tandis que ses prunelles orageuses ne me lâchent pas.

Son souffle sur mes lèvres me fait tourner la tête lorsqu'il poursuit, essayant encore d'avoir raison de moi.

« Et l'eau ? »

« Il y a des sources dans la forêt... »

C'est évident... Laisse-moi maintenant...

« Si tu tombes malade ? » Insiste-t-il. « Si tu te blesses ? Si les villageois te trouvent ? Ou Teach ? Ou les loups ? Bon sang, réfléchis... On peut cohabiter sans... »

Il s'arrête alors comme si le dire lui brûlait la langue et la pression de son regard me fait trembler. Plus le temps passe, plus je me sens perdu, confus de ressentir tant d'émotions contraires, à l'image de son attitude envers moi. Parce que je le déteste. Je le déteste pour ce que j'ai dû endurer à cause de son absence. Je le déteste d'être le jour et la nuit parce qu'à la seconde où je lui fais confiance, il me jette aux oubliettes et le revers de la médaille est bien trop douloureux. Ce pouvoir qu'il a de m'arracher le cœur, de le mettre dans une bulle et de s'amuser avec avant de me le rendre... je ne peux pas vivre en le supportant davantage. Je pensais qu'il m'avait accordé une petite place dans son cottage, dans sa vie et j'en étais bêtement heureux car j'ai été seul si longtemps... Je pensais avoir enfin quelqu'un dans cette forêt de malheur... quelqu'un sur qui compter... Mais non... Définitivement non...

« Je ne vais pas revenir sur ma décision. » Je murmure donc, le repoussant lentement. « C'est ce que je veux et ça rejoint ce que toi tu veux... par respect pour ton amour... pour Corazon. »

Touché. Coulé.

Sensible à l'argument, ses bras se font moins insistants et enfin, je me libère. Aussitôt, un froid atroce me parcoure, qui ne semble pas lié à la légère brise du jour. Law le ressent aussi car il grimace, sans pour autant cesser de me regarder droit dans les yeux. L'atmosphère qui nous enveloppe est alors étrange, distordue. Un peu comme si nous étions dans un autre monde, celui des choses qui reprennent leur place, certainement. Sans savoir pourquoi, je lui souris. Un sourire fade qui me fait mal à vouloir pleurer.

« Si tu vois qu'il te manque des vivres, c'est parce que je les ai emportés. Désolé. »

Je ne trouve pas mieux à dire pour justifier la disparition des aliments dont je me suis servi. Aussitôt, j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal car son visage se durcit. Pourtant, contre toute attente il me tire à nouveau vers lui.

Presque brutalement, mon torse atterrit contre le sien. D'une main possessive, il me relève le menton. Mon cœur s'affole.

« Dis-le-moi en me regardant dans les yeux. »

« Te... Te dire quoi ? »

« Que tu es sûr de vouloir partir. » Souffle-t-il. « Dis-le-moi. »

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Les yeux d'Ace ont-ils toujours été aussi irrésistibles ? Je l'ignore, mais leur beauté m'obsède.

Ils sont beaux comme un néant dénué d'étoiles mais qui étincelle de ses propres constellations. Ils sont beaux comme un danger, comme une tentation et je ne peux m'empêcher de les laisser m'absorber. Pourtant, ils portent en eux cette résolution qui ne part pas, peu importe ce que je dis ou fais. Ils portent en eux cette vérité... l'illusion ne peut plus durer.

« Je... » Le gamin déglutit, cependant que je devine parfaitement la suite. « Je veux partir... »

Très bien... OK...

Il veut partir ? Qu'il parte... Au final, je n'ai aucune raison de m'y opposer. Ce pacte est une pente trop glissante, trop sinueuse et je ne veux plus me retrouver hypnotisé, à faire des choses aussi incompréhensibles qu'hier soir... Au fond, Ace n'est qu'un étranger pour moi et je ne vais pas me battre, m'épuiser pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi... Ça non... D'ailleurs, plus il sera loin de moi, plus les choses deviendront comme elles auraient dû être depuis le départ. Moi dans mon cottage, vivant la vie dont j'avais convenu en m'installant ici. Lui quelque part à faire ce qu'il veut et en quoi ça me regarde ?! Plus les jours passeront, plus les souvenirs de l'illusion se changeront en pensées périssables que le vent emportera jusqu'à ce que je ne m'en rappelle plus. A croire que tout est écrit, inévitable. Alors lentement, sans rien ajouter je lui rends sa liberté, celle qu'il semblait désespérément vouloir et qui pourtant, ne semble pas totalement le rendre heureux.

Autour de nous, le jour brille de la douceur de l'automne mais je le remarque à peine. Je ne vois que le regard qu'il m'adresse en ayant récupéré son sac et que je devine être le dernier. Je ne vois que son visage, pas si serein qu'il veut le faire croire mais je refuse de m'y attarder. Non... Cette séparation ne devrait pas m'atteindre et ce qu'il adviendra du gamin, je n'en aurais bientôt plus rien à cirer. M'écartant d'un pas, je réprime donc ce frisson absurde qui me lacère le cœur et lance, amer mais résolu.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. C'est mieux qu'tu partes et qu'tu n'reviennes plus. Au revoir, Portgas. »

Ce à quoi il répond, mettant un terme à cette relation comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

« Au revoir, Monsieur Heart. »

.

.

« _Puisque l'homme ignore ce qu'il quitte, qu'importe de quitter cela plus ou moins tôt._ »  
William Shakespeare,_ Hamlet_, Acte V, Scène 2.

.

.

* * *

**Hum... *enfile son costume de buisson pour se fondre dans la forêt* Ainsi s'achève cette fiction... Non, je rigole :D Hum... Bon ce chapitre, c'est un peu comme se dessiner une cible sur le dos ou le bras... Mais les choses devaient en arriver là un jour et malgré tout, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :) N'hésitez pas à me livrer vos réactions, idées sur la suite... ! :) Je suis preneuse et heureuse de vous lire ! **

**Vous remerciant encore de vos lectures, je vous dis à bientôt !**

**Ever, le Bichon Mystérieux.**


	28. Lignes parallèles

_****Petit rappel habituel :** **Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété**** d'Oda-sama !****_

.

**Coucou tout le monde ! :) J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**A nouveau, je m'excuse de ce long délai de parution... Les raisons étaient à la fois techniques et professionnelles mais j'en suis désolée et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :) Il est un peu "différent"**** j'ai envie de dire, mais nécessaire pour comprendre un peu mieux le vécu d'Ace et Law, et répondre à certaines de vos questions ! x)**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! :) **

**Un merci spécial à Kaizoku-Onee-Chan, Phoenix penna, Psycho Black Wolf, carmoun, kawa-D, Taranis K, Else1991, sayaaaa07, Ine et une impatiente pour vos mises en favoris, follows et/ou vos reviews ! :) Bienvenue au cottage ! **

**Je ne m'éternise pas et vous souhaite une ****Très Bonne Lecture !**

.

.

* * *

**28**

**Lignes parallèles**

* * *

.

.

_._

_« C'était à la réalité qu'il incombait de vous indiquer l'étendue de vos illusions. »  
_Ann Brashares, _L'amour dure plus qu'une vie_, 2012.

_._

_._

**POV Law**

.

.

Voilà mon ange_...  
_Voilà à quoi ressemble cette vie que je souhaitais en arrivant ici.  
Celle que je n'avais pas encore expérimentée.  
Il était temps, je dirais.

.

Les yeux fixés sur les bois qui font face au cottage, je revois le gamin s'y engouffrer et disparaître peu à peu, comme avalé par la masse des arbres et leurs feuillages cuivrés, comme si la forêt avait étendu ses branches pour le reprendre jalousement et le cacher à jamais. Tss... Cette impression est si absurde et mon corps si bizarrement pétrifié que je me fais violence pour me détourner. Comme rouillés, mes membres peinent mais finissent par céder et je pivote enfin, abandonnant cette vision pour celle du cottage où je vivrais seul désormais.

Le cottage... _Mon _cottage...

Il est toujours austère mais a-t-il toujours été aussi terne et froid ? J'ai beau froncer les sourcils, trouver cela improbable, plus je le regarde, plus il semble avoir perdu sa chaleur, la frêle mais élémentaire étincelle qui le rendait un tant soit peu lumineux, loin de l'antre obscure qu'ils évoquent au village. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qu'il tirait son peu de clarté du bohémien ? Et quand bien même... Maintenant que tout a été dit, que ce nœud sordide entre nous est défait, qu'est-ce que j'en ai encore à faire ? Rien.

A présent, seuls nos souvenirs doivent compter, me submerger jusqu'à ce que _ce jour_ arrive. Le reste est oubliable et très vite je l'oublierais. Seconde après seconde, heure après heure, jour après jour, tout ce qui a trait au gamin s'effacera. Le temps qui passe ou la forêt maudite me ravira chaque reflet de son regard, chaque éclat de son rire enfantin qui résonnait parfois et le souvenir de ce rossignol qui chantait en haut de sa branche, quelque part dans ce monde qu'il savait créer mais qui ne me manquera pas. Ça jamais. Ça ne se peut pas...

Ce qui est arrivé était d'ailleurs inévitable. Évident, logique, inéluctable car nos routes telles des lignes parallèles n'auraient pas dû se croiser et si elles se sont courbées sous l'effet de quelque maléfice, le destin s'est vite chargé de les redresser. Oui... C'était sans doute écrit quelque part, dans l'ordre des choses et du Monde. Chacun devait reprendre sa route et par respect pour toi, je ne pouvais pas continuer, m'entêter ainsi plus longtemps.

Mes égarements… Mon comportement d'hier dans la nuit... Cette force insensée qui m'a mené vers lui... Tout ça ne pouvait pas durer davantage.

Aussi, guidé par l'appel de mes souvenirs, je récupère la boîte à musique, mon coffret et prends la direction opposée à la sienne. La forêt m'accapare alors pour me mener vers d'autres cieux, ceux où tu m'attends et plus j'avance, plus je sens que l'oublier sera un jeu d'enfant.

.

Oui... C'est presque déjà fait.  
Presque...

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Stop...  
Arrête de courir...  
Arrête...

Essoufflé, j'ai beau me dire que cavaler comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses ne sert strictement à rien, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Mes pas s'enchaînent à un rythme effréné à travers les feuilles mortes, les brindilles et les aiguilles de pin comme si mes simples forces et ma seule volonté pouvaient semer la solitude et le silence, éviter qu'ils ne soient à m'attendre lorsque plus loin, je m'écroulerais d'épuisement. Bordel… En fin de compte, je suis toujours aussi naïf et con... Est-ce que ce sera comme ça toute ma vie ?!

Manquant de déraper, je me rattrape au tronc d'un if quand un rire faible et las m'échappe, résonnant dans les bois déserts qui m'entourent, son écho me frappant telle une gifle. Putain… A quoi cela me sert-il de courir si vite, presque à en tomber ? Mes pas m'ont conduit loin du cottage, mais la réalité ne peut être laissée derrière tel un caillou dans la chaussure dont on se débarrasse en chemin. La réalité -surtout lorsqu'elle fait mal- ne peut être devancée ou jetée, peu importe le temps qui passe ou les mètres parcourus. Elle demeure et vous suce le sang du cœur, voilà ce qu'il en est.

Alors pourquoi craindre ainsi de m'arrêter, de faire face aux conséquences de ma décision si d'avance je les connais ? Qu'est-ce qui m'effraie ? De voir que je suis de nouveau seul, que cette fois personne ne m'a suivi, que personne ne viendra plus jamais ? Je ne veux plus revoir ce type et pourtant, une minuscule part de moi espère entendre ses pas, ses cris... Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi faire ?! Pour céder une nouvelle fois ?! Pour écouter ses belles paroles, le suivre gentiment et que demain ou même ce soir il me fasse regretter mon choix amèrement ?! Non, mais je suis stupide à quel point ?!

Faire confiance à cet homme ne m'a rien apporté. Au contraire, chaque espoir placé en lui n'a fait que briser mes repères, l'équilibre précaire que je m'étais construit dans ce purgatoire où tant d'horreurs sont arrivées. Il est certain que je n'avais plus le choix et surtout, plus le droit d'être aussi faible. Dans cette forêt, la pire des bêtes m'a humilié, assez pour que je ne supporte plus la simple idée de me retrouver face à lui. Je ne pouvais donc plus rester au cottage et attendre une nouvelle déconvenue. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est reprendre le contrôle de ma vie. Ne compter que sur mes propres moyens jusqu'à ce que ce cauchemar s'arrête enfin. Quant à ce "Monsieur Heart", c'est fini... Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Tout en sueur, le corps tendu, ma mâchoire se serre sous le poids de l'amertume qui m'empoisonne depuis des heures. Prenant appui sur l'if, j'essaye de respirer calmement, de me concentrer sur ce que je vais devoir faire mais plus j'observe la forêt, plus elle me paraît vaste et froide comme au premier jour, comme si elle ne m'était plus familière. Soudain, tout me parait brouillé, distordu et je me laisse happer par mes pensées vagabondes, par son faux nom qui résonne dans ma tête telle une évidence que je n'avais pas vue.

Heart...

Quand j'ai fouillé son pick-up et découvert ses papiers (1), j'ai senti qu'il ne s'appelait pas ainsi ; que des deux noms celui-ci ne lui allait pas. Aujourd'hui pourtant, je réalise qu'Heart est bien son nom. C'est celui qu'il s'est choisi car il résume à la lettre ce qu'il est : un cœur vibrant pour un autre cœur, pour des souvenirs dont il ne fera jamais le deuil. Un cœur sous perfusions dont il ne faut rien espérer, rien attendre du tout.

Frappant mon visage pour me redonner du courage, je souffle avant de reprendre la route vers mon nouveau refuge. En vérité, aucun lieu ne vaut le cottage mais je ne resterais pas les bras croisés à me morfondre, trop de gens en seraient heureux. Non... Si "certains" ont un "cœur", moi j'ai un soleil. Un soleil chaud et pétillant grâce à qui je vais tout oublier, tout effacer rapidement.

.

Oui… C'est certain.  
Ça va aller...

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Alors que je traverse les bois, me laissant guider par mes sens, je me souviens de nos balades près du lac pendant notre court séjour, de ton sourire qui faisait resplendir les rochers, de la fraîcheur de la brise tandis que tu filmais les alentours. Ces moments étaient si doux, si sereins qu'ils me transportent, me faisant confondre mes pas avec ceux de ces jours-là. Ainsi plus j'avance, plus les odeurs me paraissent familières et envoûtantes : mousse et humidité des arbres qui m'entourent et me surplombent ; humus qui enveloppe mes pas dans le silence… Tout se mélange pour créer cette bulle dans laquelle je m'enferme, prisonnier de ma mémoire et de mon imagination.

Au fil des minutes dans cette forêt complice, je laisse mon esprit s'envoler au-delà des cimes et me ramener plus loin encore, à ce jour où tu t'es emparé de cette place immense dans ma vie ; ce jour où je pensais être seul mais où tu étais là, toi et personne d'autre. En dépit du temps passé, y penser est toujours difficile mais à la souffrance se mêle la reconnaissance, l'admiration et la tendresse envers le geste que tu as eu à mon égard, moi l'orphelin aigri qui ne savait que ronger sa douleur comme un chien son os.

Aujourd'hui encore, ce jour est l'un des pires de mon passé.  
Le jour où mon père a été enterré...

.

.

_La mort… Sa mort… __Comment était-ce arrivé ?  
__Comment avais-je pu perdre la seule famille qu'il me restait ?_

_L'ivresse d'un connard et une route glissante étaient les seules réponses qu'on avait déniées me donner. Des raisons de merde, trop prévisibles, bien trop risibles pour être acceptées, supportées par l'enfant réfractaire que j'étais. Aussi, quand ce policier avait frappé à la porte de notre maison, m'adressant son regard apitoyé, tout mon être s'était braqué. Je savais d'avance que je rejetterais chacun de ses mots, fussent-ils la vérité. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient à ce point graves, sans issue._

_« Écoutes petit... » M'avait-il annoncé. « Ton père le Dr. Trafalgar a eu un accident très grave... Il est décédé. »_

_Et là quoi ? Que faire face à cette nouvelle hormis devenir cinglé ?! Je ne savais pas et j'ai explosé. J'ai hurlé que c'était impossible, qu'il était le dernier des abrutis parce qu'il s'était trompé. J'ai soutenu qu'il ne connaissait pas mon père et l'avait confondu, que mon père était en tournée et allait bientôt rentrer, que je refusais de le suivre pour reconnaître un corps qui n'était pas le sien. J'en aurais mis ma main, mon bras, ma tête à couper et les aurais perdus car bien qu'infâme, cette annonce était entièrement vraie. L'unique personne qui comptait à mes yeux m'avait quitté._

_Moi qui avais perdu ma mère en bas âge et subissais encore le vide qu'elle avait laissé, j'étais maintenant sans père. Mon papa… Mon modèle... Mon ami... Comment était-ce possible... ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?! Pourquoi devais-je le perdre alors que nous avions tant de choses à partager ?! Je pensais qu'il me verrait grandir, devenir médecin mais cette profession dont il était si fier et qu'il m'avait appris à aimer n'avait même pas permis de le sauver. __Non... Il n'y a aucune panacée, aucune échappatoire à ce mal incurable qu'est la mort. On peut le nier, se murer dans le silence, les cris ou les pleurs, ce qui est perdu ne revient pas et je n'étais préparé ni à cela, ni aux conséquences qui suivirent, enlaidissant encore plus ce moment épouvantable._

_L'enterrement…  
__Formalités, cérémonie, moment de lui dire adieu..._

_En dépit des années, je me souviens de la boule nauséeuse qui gonflait dans ma gorge tandis que le prêtre achevait de bénir le cercueil, la pluie menaçant de tomber comme mes larmes de couler. Réalisant ce qu'il se passait je serrais les poings, rattrapé de plein fouet par une réalité qui était allée trop vite pour que je la comprenne. Mon père… Mon père était parti et j'en étais à haïr ce monde, ces pauvres fleurs que je tenais et cette cérémonie qui n'en finissait plus, me donnant envie de me cacher sous terre._

_Dire que le roi pour qui mon père travaillait n'avait même pas daigné venir... Papa répétait pourtant qu'il appréciait son travail, même qu'il le considérait comme un ami et où était-il ?! Où était sa reconnaissance envers cet homme qui était resté à son chevet tant de fois ?! Pas ici, en tout cas__. Il était sûrement au chaud dans son lit ou entrain de choisir son nouveau médecin... Un bel hypocrite et plus j'y pensais, plus je me sentais amer et seul._

_Devant moi, les fossoyeurs s'affairaient, descendant la caisse de bois dans ce bas-fond où reposait ma mère tandis que j__e leur jetais des regards assassins. Certes ils faisaient leur travail mais la rage m'aveuglait dès qu'elle heurtait les bords de la crevasse, l'impression de la voir malmenée, jetée tel un poids dont on se débarrasse me retournant l'estomac. Au fond de moi, le chaos régnait et je voulais juste que tout s'arrête, me laisser tomber sur le sol et pleurer enfin. Pourtant, je m'accrochais à ces derniers instants, déversant ma hargne sur ce monde pourri, sur ces hommes qui bâclaient leur travail, persuadé qu'ils ne traiteraient pas ainsi le cercueil d'un noble, dévasté au point d'avoir la tête prise dans un étau et l'air qui me manquait._

_Lorsqu'ils partirent, appelés à une tâche "plus importante" dans la partie du cimetière appelée la "colline immaculée" -où sont enterrés les nantis de la capitale- à bout et écœuré, je me retrouvais pour la première fois seul face à cette bute de terre sans savoir quoi dire, quoi faire. J'avais à peine déposé mon bouquet d'œillets blancs qu'un claquement de talons retentit, sec et agressif, un mauvais pressentiment s'emparant de moi. Sortie de nulle part, une sensation d'oppression me saisit à la gorge et je me retournais sur cette vieille femme potelée aux cheveux teints, ses petits yeux avisant l'endroit avec dédain derrière ses lunettes ridicules. Son regard était si fier, si plein de dégoût que je fulminais, prêt à la chasser -elle et le type qui lui servait d'escorte- quand elle lança d'une voix vénéneuse._

_« Tu es le fils du docteur Trafalgar n'est-ce pas ? Ton père était ta seule famille on dirait... »_

_« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?! »_

_Rares étaient les gens qui y parvenaient si vite, mais elle m'avait foutu les nerfs. Je ne la sentais pas et ce fut pire quand elle fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres violines, m'annonçant que j'allais devoir la suivre._

_« Je suis Madame Jora, directrice du foyer où tu vas vivre maintenant. » Osa-t-elle dire. « Et arrête de me fixer ainsi ! On dirait un clébard enragé ! Ton père ne t'a pas éduqué ou quoi ?! »_

_« La ferme ! J'irais pas avec vous ! Jamais ! »_

_Hélas, j'avais beau être hors de moi, son gorille m'attrapa en un instant. Il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche, coupant presque ma respiration cependant que sa foutue patronne jouait avec les perles de son collier en souriant. Je me débattais sauvagement, mais quand elle lui donna l'ordre de m'emmener, la réalité s'écrasa sur moi telle une chape de plomb. Est-ce que... les choses allaient finir ainsi ?! Maintenant ?! __J'allais atterrir dans un foyer ?! Ne plus revoir ma maison, mes souvenirs, le peu qu'il me restait ?! Non... Ça ne pouvait pas tourner si mal... Pourtant plus j'y pensais, plus mon regard devenait vide, perdu. _

_Je sentais mes larmes __se frayer un chemin, fissurant ce masque d'enfant insensible derrière lequel je me cachais __et cela me glaçait les os. J'avais peur, car une fois celui-ci tombé que resterait-il ? Un gamin faible et détruit, seul et vulnérable devant ces connards ?! Serrant les dents à en avoir mal, je ne su quoi faire hormis fermer les yeux et mordre la main du type qui me tenait, provoquant son cri assourdissant. Sûr qu'il allait alors me frapper j'ouvris les yeux, refusant de fuir quand un autre cri trancha l'air froid du cimetière, me faisant déglutir. __Bordel... Cette voix... Est-ce que je rêvais ? __Non ou plutôt si, mais un rêve éveillé... __Un rêve devenu réalité... _

_C'était si inattendu, si improbable que je n'en revenais pas mais c'était toi. D'un pas vif tu nous rejoignais, ton visage ordinairement si doux trahissant une colère déroutante, intimidante, quasi invraisemblable. Pour la première fois, je voyais cette __facette de toi charismatique, presque dangereuse et prenais conscience de ton statut, de cette réalité à laquelle je n'avais jamais donné d'importance et qui me prenait alors au dépourvu. __Plus tu avançais vers nous, plus tu me captivais, plus je sentais un poids énorme me quitter. A côté, la vieille bique __perdait ses moyens et la poigne de son larbin se faisait plus tremblante, hésitante, à deux doigts de me lâcher. Pourtant, il tardait à le faire et ça ne te plaisait pas._

_« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! Lâchez-le ! Ou vous ignorez qui je suis ?! »_

_._

_._

Angel...

Ton visage de porcelaine était rouge à ce moment-là.

Je ne t'avais jamais vu ainsi, aussi furieux, parlant de manière autoritaire, presque provocante. Utiliser ta place dans l'échelle sociale, t'imposer comme supérieur, donner des ordres avec un regard si sombre, ça ne t'était jamais arrivé. Tu n'en tirais d'ailleurs aucun plaisir, aucune gloire, je le voyais. C'était même le contraire : agir ainsi ne semblait pas te plaire et pourtant... tu le faisais pour moi. Pour la première fois, je t'ai entendu clamer que tu étais le fils du roi, le premier prince de Dressrosa. Pour la première fois, je t'ai vu agir comme tel. Pour la première fois, j'ai réalisé que je comptais pour quelqu'un d'autre que mon père... que je comptais pour toi.

D'ailleurs, tes mots résonnent encore à mes oreilles comme portés par la brise, immuables, immortels, impossible à oublier.

.

.

_« Ma... Majesté... » Bafouillait cette stupide femme. « Cet enfant est mineur... Il doit... »_

_Mais ta langue claquait d'exaspération. _

_« Cet enfant a perdu son père mais il n'est pas seul! A partir de maintenant, il est sous ma protection, alors dégagez ! Il n'ira nulle part avec vous ! Allez, cassez-vous ! »_

_Bordel... Voir ces deux énergumènes s'enfuir valait son pesant d'or. Je clignais des yeux, incrédule, quand tes bras se refermèrent sur moi, collant ma tête contre ton torse sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Réalisant à peine, je sentais ta présence m'envelopper tandis que tu me demandais mille pardons que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Pourquoi t'excusais-tu ? Pourquoi pleurais-tu ainsi ? Ta voix se brisait chaque seconde un peu plus, si bien que mon cœur se serrait, que mes larmes revenaient sans que je sache pourquoi. __Te faisant face, je croisais tes yeux mouillés, désolés._

_« Pardonne-moi... Tu as dû croire que nous étions des hypocrites mon père et moi... Ne pense pas ça, s'il te plaît... »_

_La voix brisée, tes prunelles m'imploraient, moi l'enfant amer qui avait ressassé tant de mauvaises pensées contre le roi. Te voir dans cet état était une torture. Je me sentais indigne de tes larmes mais tu insistais, comme effrayé à l'idée que je puisse te refuser mon pardon._

_« Mon père est alité et n'a pas été averti à temps, ni même moi... » Soufflais-tu tout bas. « Je te jure que je ne savais pas... On vient de me le dire et j'ai accouru... Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies supporté ça tout seul... Pardon... Pardonnez-moi docteur... Pardonnez mon père... On vous appréciait vraiment... »_

_Disant cela, tu t'étais tourné vers sa dernière demeure, m'offrant le spectacle improbable du fils d'un roi suppliant devant la tombe d'un homme du peuple, lui promettant de protéger son unique enfant, de le prendre sous son aile et de veiller à son bonheur. Était-ce réel ou le fruit de mon imagination? Mon cœur était si lourd que je ne parvenais pas à le déterminer, encore moins à supporter de te voir ainsi, atterré._

_« Pleure pas... » Murmurais-je. « J'sais bien que tu dis la vérité... »_

_« Et... tu me pardonnes ? Pour être arrivé si tard ? Je... »_

_« Idiot... T'étais pile à l'heure pour m'sauver... Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? »_

_._

_._

Oui, comment ?

Ce jour-là déjà, tu étais différent des autres à mes yeux. J'ignorais en quoi, pour quoi et quelle mouche me piquait, mais je suis resté dans tes bras, t'accordant ma confiance pour une durée indéterminée, pour cet avenir brumeux que je n'arrivais pas encore à percevoir. Avais-je été convaincu par tes larmes ? Oui. Je dirais même bouleversé, touché et coulé aussi. Dans ma débâcle intérieure, alors que mes repères s'étaient effondrés, je sentais juste que ta présence ne m'était pas insupportable, que l'air était plus respirable à tes côtés, que près de toi ma douleur diminuait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je sentais que tu étais la seule personne sur qui je pouvais compter durant cette tempête et tout en te remerciant, je me suis laissé bercer par ton étreinte, par tes mots apaisants.

Mon ange... Je te dois tant.

Soupirant profondément, je laisse mon regard se poser sur l'horizon où le lac apparaît. Sous ce léger soleil, la beauté irréelle du paysage me surprend et à travers la verdure abondante, je te vois courir et te suis sans attendre, emporté par mes souvenirs telle une feuille au grès du vent. Plus la vaste étendue d'eau se rapproche, plus je sens que je remonte le temps, nous revoyant au cimetière lorsque la pluie tombait doucement.

.

.

_Cela faisait quelques minutes que de fines gouttes s'écrasaient sur nous mais le regard ancré sur la pierre tombale, je refusais de partir. Tu étais donc allé récupérer ton parapluie, me laissant un moment seul face aux quelques mots que je souhaitais adresser à mon père. J'avais la gorge nouée, les membres engourdis. Mes souvenirs d'enfance revenaient à la surface et m'entouraient, me coupant de la réalité quand un bruit de pas me parvint, provenant de l'entrée du cimetière qui se situait non loin. Comme un seul homme, un petit groupe se dirigeait vers le plateau plus haut, là où se situe la "colline immaculée". Je pouvais entendre le claquement de leurs talons sur le chemin pavé, quelques pleurs étouffés et le tintement de petites cloches qui attirèrent mon attention._

_D'une tristesse sans nom, le cortège avançait sous ce début de pluie, suivant un cercueil blanc magnifique, si beau qu'il jurait presque avec la noirceur des lieux. Deux valets portaient des bouquets de lys somptueux mais la procession était si désolante qu'elle en était étouffante, difficile à regarder. Malgré leurs beaux atours, ces gens semblaient enveloppés d'un suaire noir, poursuivis par l'odeur du désespoir avec à leur tête, cet homme à l'allure militaire suivi de son fils, le genre "petit noble parfait" : teint clair et boucles châtaines, regard bas sur ses bottines vernies qui valaient sans doute le double du cercueil de mon père. _

_Ce spectacle, je m'en serais bien passé mais pris d'un sursaut d'amertume, je me réjouissais presque de ne pas être le seul à souffrir. De voir__ que la mort se fichait du __compte en banque de ceux qu'elle frappait. __De voir que moi, l'enfant d'un simple médecin, je vivais le même cauchemar que ce gamin né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche. De voir que le destin pouvait se montrer cruel envers ceux qu'il avait chéris ; qu'il pouvait les trahir, les démolir sans aucune pitié. Peu à peu, je me laissais assaillir par ces pensées quand un instant plus tard, des pas précipités m'avaient de nouveau surpris._

_Me tournant vers le chemin pavé, j'avais revu ce même enfant. Il courait tête baissée comme pour fuir la "colline immaculée" et s'était écroulé dans une flaque. A terre, face contre sol, je pouvais voir son corps trembler, secoué par les pleurs sous la pluie qui s'était renforcée. Je réalisais alors qu'il __était pareil à n'importe quel enfant dévasté par la douleur, pareil que moi à cet instant précis. __Le regard posé sur lui, coupé de ce monde que je détestais tant, j'avais été pétrifié par sa souffrance, par les regrets d'avoir pensé tant de choses horribles. Désolé, le cœur serré, je m'étais donc dirigé vers lui quand ta voix s'était élevée, m'annonçant ton retour. Au même moment, des hommes étaient venus le chercher et ils disparurent aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, me laissant avec ce goût amer en bouche et ces excuses non prononcées._

_« Law ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu le connaissais ? »_

_Posant une main sur mon épaule, tu attendais ma réponse et je secouais la tête en me mordant les lèvres, dégoûté. Au-dessus de moi, ton parapluie m'abritait mais j'étais terrassé par la peur de ne pas être protégé contre cette indifférence cruelle qui me caractérisait, que je finisse par devenir une mauvaise personne sans les conseils de mon père, le genre dont il ne pourrait pas être fier. J'en avais si peur que les mots m'échappèrent._

_« Me laisse pas... » Murmurais-je. « S'il te plaît... »_

.

.

Sans tarder, tu me l'avais assuré. Si seulement...

Tandis que j'avance vers le lac, je ne peux contenir l'effroyable sensation de solitude qui me comprime de l'intérieur. Aussi, m'emparant de la boîte à musique, je me laisse glisser contre un arbre, me noyant dans ses notes et dans l'inconnu de l'horizon à défaut de le faire dans cette eau qui me fait face. Non... J'ai encore trop de choses à accomplir pour venger ton départ... Trop de pièces de ce maudit puzzle à emboîter... Trop de promesses à tenir pour te sentir en paix et l'être à mon tour... Trop. Trop, trop de tout et rien à la fois... Je n'ai rien...

Rien en dehors de toi...

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Pensant à la chance des animaux de la forêt, je me surprends à soupirer une énième fois.

En même temps, la nature est si libre, si belle, si humble, si généreuse et parfois si fière et dangereuse que je l'admire. J'aimerais lui ressembler, ne pas faire partie de ces humains qui sont souvent tout son contraire. J'aimerais avoir une autre vie. Pourtant, même si je pouvais tout changer, je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre Luffy et toi. Tous les deux, vous êtes la seule raison pour laquelle je me bats contre cette malchance qui me poursuit, la seule raison pour laquelle je m'efforce d'avancer dans ce labyrinthe qu'est devenue ma vie.

Vous êtes ma seule bouée de sauvetage et vous me manquez tellement...

Si seulement vous étiez là...  
Si je pouvais vous serrer dans mes bras, vous demander pardon, vous dire à quel point je vous aime...  
Si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière et refaire les choses autrement... En serais-je seulement capable ?

Bon sang...

M'arrêtant net, je sens que les bois m'enserrent, que des accusations sont murmurées par la brise, dansant autour de moi comme des prédateurs affamés. Encore et toujours ma faute m'apparaît, celle du jour où j'ai tout brisé. _God... _Quand j'y réfléchis, je mérite sans doute d'être là après ce que j'ai provoqué. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre de souffrir, de devoir lutter contre Teach ou... ou contre ce bipolaire de locataire du cottage. Non... Je devrais prendre sur moi et attendre que ça s'arrête, comme je le faisais étant petit quand les choses se passaient mal avec "papa". Mais c'est tellement difficile...

Tandis que je reprends ma marche, empruntant un sentier entouré d'épais buissons, je lutte contre l'assaut de mes mauvais souvenirs, leur préférant les plus joyeux. Aussi, me remémorant le meilleur de notre enfance, je remonte à cette époque où nous étions tous petits, à ce matin où maman nous a emmené voir une mystérieuse surprise dont nous n'avions aucune idée.

Une surprise qui allait changer nos vies à jamais...

.

.

_Nous avions alors trois ans._

_Toi, tu étais déjà doux et malin et moi, une tête de mule à mes heures, bien que réservé. En effet, à travers mes yeux d'enfant, je ne comprenais pas certaines choses, comme la méchanceté gratuite de mon "père" envers moi. Je savais juste que maman et toi n'étiez pas pareils ; qu'avec vous je pouvais rire, parler, courir, jouer sans avoir peur, que vous m'aimiez pour de vrai, avec le cœur._

_Tu étais mon frère et nous étions toujours deux quand notre mère nous avait emmené rendre visite à son amie la plus proche, une belle femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène qui nous trouvait toujours très mignons. Elle vivait dans un quartier chic et animé de la capitale, assez loin de notre maison qui se trouvait dans une enceinte gardée et coupée de tout, sauf de l'immense château perché sur sa colline de tournesols et ses gros rochers._

_Selon maman, nous étions des "privilégiés" pour y vivre et ce, grâce au travail de notre père. Pour nous cependant, cela n'avait rien de merveilleux et parfois, elle semblait penser de même. Notre jolie maman était un amour. Elle souriait toujours mais il lui arrivait de pleurer sans avoir de larmes, juste par son regard qui s'éteignait, se perdait quelque part. Ce jour-là toutefois elle était radieuse, énergique et impatiente. Assise avec nous à l'arrière de la voiture conduite par un chauffeur, elle nous expliquait que c'était parce qu'une autre amie -la sœur de celle que nous connaissions- était de retour avec son bébé._

_« N'est plus des bébés nous... » Avais-tu marmonné et elle avait ri. Nous aussi. _

_A travers la vitre de la voiture, le soleil brillait comme un diamant éblouissant et faisait mal aux yeux. Je les frottais encore quand nous entrâmes dans la maison de sa meilleure amie. C'était un grand appartement situé tout en haut d'un immeuble très haut lui aussi. La vue y était super amusante bien qu'un peu effrayante quand on regardait en bas. Comme d'habitude, la brune lui sauta au cou avant de nous couvrir de baisers en tirant tendrement sur nos joues. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'admiration._

_« Maggy ! Ils sont de plus en plus mignons ! »_

_« A qui le dis-tu, Boa ! Je fonds chaque jour un peu plus ! »_

_« Ah ! Je te comprends tellement ! Depuis que Robin est rentrée de Fuchsia avec mon filleul, je suis complètement folle de lui ! Lu' est adorable ! Tu vas tomber à la renverse devant son sourire ! Il va en chavirer des cœurs dans quelques années, ça j'en suis sûre ! »_

_Maman leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Il a à peine deux ans et tu y penses déjà ? »_

_Mais Boa posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec assurance. _

_« Je suis une marraine prévoyante ! » Se défendit-elle. « Crois-moi, je vais le surveiller comme du lait sur le feu ! »_

_« Du lait ? »_

_Ça, c'était moi. L'estomac sur pattes amateur de lait chocolaté._

_A mes côtés et fort de ta petite moue d'angelot parfait, tu attendais aussi de savoir si nous avions bien entendu. Mais notre mère et Boa éclatèrent de rire en nous couvant d'un regard très doux. Visiblement et aussi bizarre que c'était, elles ne parlaient pas vraiment de lait mais d'un « petit Lu » que nous allions bientôt rencontrer. Pas à boire donc, mais à manger ? Les seuls petits Lus que nous connaissions étaient des biscuits et c'est vrai qu'ils étaient bons. Surtout ceux en forme de petits ours fourrés... Ah, voilà que tu bavais... Pour ma part, je riais quand une voix retentit derrière nous._

_« Hello, Maggy ! Quel bonheur de te voir ! »_

_« Robin ! »_

_Tandis que notre mère accourait pour la saluer, nous observions avec curiosité cette jolie dame qui tenait dans ses bras, non pas le plateau du goûter, mais un enfant plus petit que nous. Sur le coup, j'étais un peu perturbé. Pourquoi parler de lait puis de biscuits s'il n'y en avait pas ? Quant au bébé, il avait le nez contre le cou de sa maman et nous ne pouvions pas bien le voir jusqu'à ce que Robin s'accroupisse pour nous le présenter._

_« Coucou vous deux ! Je m'appelle Robin. Je suis une amie de votre maman et voici Luffy ! »_

_Luffy... _

_C'était amusant comme prénom..._

_Mais quand l'enfant tourna vers nous son visage, quelque chose d'indescriptible se passa comme si sous nos yeux, une nouvelle galaxie était née. Luffy... Nous ne savions pas si c'était à cause de ses yeux trop grands, trop rieurs ou de leur jolie couleur chocolat mais cesser de le regarder était impossible. Il était si adorable avec ses joues gonflées, ses mèches noires, sa peau de pêche et ses petites menottes qui voulaient nous toucher... si mignon qu'on en avait presque le tournis._

_« Lulu ? »_

_Sans réfléchir, nous avions parlé en même temps, tels de vrais jumeaux. __Il nous regardait en riant._

_A cet instant nous ne pouvions pas le décrire, mais un courant très fort était passé entre nous ; le ferment d'une complicité qui n'allait faire que grandir, s'épanouir au fil des ans. D'après notre mère, Luffy allait vivre ici et elle comptait sur nous pour l'aimer et le soutenir comme si nous étions ses grands frères. D'avance, l'idée nous plaisait et bien au-delà de ses espérances._

_Ace, Sabo, Luffy..._

_Ces trois noms allaient être liés, nous l'avions senti en entendant sa voix curieuse, puis en prenant ses petites mains.  
__Nous avions senti que nous allions devenir un trio, inséparables pour la vie.  
__Des frères non de sang, mais de cœur.  
__Des frères seulement..._

_Si seulement..._

.

.

Pardonne-moi, Luffy...

Des deux, je suis celui qui n'aurait pas dû te voir autrement. Ton regard seul le disait.

Si sur moi il était toujours plein de tendresse et d'admiration, plein de ce besoin de me savoir heureux, sur Sabo il était peu à peu devenu différent. Lui te rendait bizarre, possessif, plus énergique et en même temps plus distrait, à l'ouest, rêveur, parfois timide, toujours plus beau, parfois beau-parleur même si tu perdais le fil quand il souriait. En vrai, vos échanges étaient parlants... pourquoi ai-je tant tardé à les comprendre ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi les avoir ignorés ? Il a fallu que je te voie te confesser (2) pour en prendre la mesure mais j'aurais pu le faire avant. Rien alors ne serait arrivé. Cependant ça, j'ai beau le répéter... je t'aime toujours autant.

Continuant ma route sous un soleil plus chaud, je lève les yeux vers l'épaisse ramure des arbres. Les longues branches des ifs et des hêtres me donnent alors l'impression de se rapprocher, de vouloir m'étouffer pour me faire payer mes erreurs et je reprends ma course, la culpabilité me rongeant pour le passé et pour ce nouvel écart... pour m'être servi de toi comme prétexte pour quitter le cottage. Luffy, pardonne-moi...

Je ne voulais pas agir ainsi, invoquer ton nom pour justifier mes actes mais tu étais le seul argument valable face à un homme qui n'entend que la voix du passé et des amours perdues. Si je voulais jouer la carte de Corazon, je devais lui dire que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier et au fond, il est indéniable que c'est vrai. Tu es et restes le seul pour moi comme pour mon frère... N'est-ce pas malheureux ?

Ce pourrait être une malédiction à la Shakespeare...  
...alors même que nous étions si heureux.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Ah, mon ange...

Combien de héros de Shakespeare ont eu des amours tragiques ? Beaucoup. Mais nous, nous n'étions pas faits pour finir ainsi, écorchés vifs par un destin inflexible et tortionnaire. "Destin", quelles foutaises... J'ai beau le dire, ce n'est pas sa main qui t'a séparé de moi mais celle d'un homme. Le "destin" comme les "monstres" qui effraient les villageois ne sont que des masques dissimulant le vrai visage du Mal, des seuls démons que cette terre ait porté car il y en a. Faits de chair et d'os, de sang coulant dans leurs veines ; un sang qui peut même être celui de leurs victimes. Oui... Ce genre de monstres existe et celui qui t'a dévoré perdra ses crocs, sa chair et ce sang qu'il a souillé, je te le jure. Quand ce jour arrivera... Putain...

Y penser est une torture et perdant mon calme, je frappe le sol brutalement. Saleté ! Je ne veux pas y penser... Pas ici... Pas près du lac où nous avons tant partagé...

Me relevant, agacé, je fais quelques pas vers l'eau où le soleil se reflète majestueusement, transformant sa surface en une immensité de diamants. Cette vision est trop belle, trop semblable à celle de nos jours passés pour que je laisse mon pire souvenir tout gâcher. Je souffle donc et jette un œil à ma montre, réalisant qu'il est la même heure que ce jour-là, quand tu me faisais découvrir les lieux avec tant de joie et d'espoir. (3)

Ce jour bienheureux de calme avant la tempête...

.

.

_Regardant ma montre, je lève le nez vers toi et te surprends en train de me filmer à nouveau._

_« Hey ! »_

_« Ooh ! Ne sois pas grognon ! C'est juste une petite vidéo ! »_

_« J'aime pas ça. Il est presque midi, en plus... »_

_Et comme si cette révélation avait suffi à te ramener sur terre, tu réalises enfin que ton estomac gronde comme un lion en cage, chose dont tu n'avais même pas pris conscience. Certes l'endroit est magnifique, mais de là à s'oublier soi-même... Enfin, moi je m'oublie facilement devant toi mais c'est pas pareil. Sans compter que j'ai faim. Alors bon..._

_« Hum... C'est vrai qu'j'ai un p'tit creux ! » Ris-tu en tapant sur ton estomac ravageur. « Quoique après la marche et la nage dans le lac, rien d'étonnant ! »_

_Acquiesçant en silence, je t'aide donc à déballer nos provisions et l'instant suivant, nos canettes de thé s'entrechoquent sous un soleil chaud, perçant çà et là entre les branches resserrées du chêne liège qui nous abrite. Il fait si bon que je ne peux m'empêcher de savourer l'instant en fermant les yeux, écoutant les bruits paisibles de la forêt, le léger bruissement des feuilles lorsque tu mords dans quelque chose de croustillant. _

_Sans surprise, tu dégustes une tartine richement garnie de tapenade, me toisant d'un air malicieux. Je devine très bien tes pensées mais te devance, te rappelant que je n'aime PAS le fichu pain avant de m'emparer d'un onigiri bien dodu, si simple et en même temps si bon. J'en connaissais parfaitement la saveur, cependant ce jour-là, __il était infiniment meilleur car nous n'étions que toi et moi. _

_Loin du monde entier, près de ce lac que je découvrais en ta compagnie, je me sentais plus léger, plus confiant aussi. A tant de kilomètres de la capitale et des problèmes que nous y avions laissé, je me sentais pousser des ailes, piles celles dont j'avais besoin pour prendre cet envol crucial pour notre avenir. Aussi, tandis que le déjeuner s'éternisait au son de tes rires et éternelles taquineries, tandis que j'y répondais tantôt furieux, tantôt joueur, je me décidais à ne pas laisser le séjour s'achever sans te l'avoir dit..._

_._

_._

Bon sang... Le lac... Ma décision...

Ce souvenir n'était pas le plus judicieux pour éviter d'avoir mal, mais peu importe. Si ce lieu est si important, c'est bien de ce fait... Et pourquoi serais-je revenu sinon ? Pourquoi aurais-je opté pour un coin paumé, désuet et parfois insupportable comme City 44 ? Pourquoi aurais-je pris le risque de faire des rencontres aussi complexes et hasardeuses que... Non... Stop.

Chassant cette pensée non liée à toi, je m'adosse au tronc du même chêne qu'à l'époque, mon regard perdu sur ton foulard, mon esprit s'égarant encore. Loin... Plus loin...

Ce ne sera jamais trop, ni assez de penser à toi, mon ange...  
Je peux te le jurer...

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

« J'ai faaaim... » Soufflé-je en me posant sur un tronc affaissé. « J'suis vraiment pas malin... »

Bon sang...

Avec toutes les merdes qui me sont tombées dessus ces derniers jours, j'ai bêtement négligé le paramètre élémentaire de la nourriture et le retour de bâton n'est pas plaisant. Entre mon estomac qui hurle comme un attroupement syndical et mes jambes qui flageolent comme du vieux flan, je me sens complètement ridicule. Ridicule et faiblard... Pas comme ça que je vais arriver à la grotte où je compte établir mon campement, situé à encore quelques lieux. N'ayant pas d'autre choix dans l'immédiat, j'avale un peu d'eau avant de me rabattre sur ma seule victuaille : l'une des pommes que l'autre psychopathe avait ramené la veille.

Bon, y avoir recours me laisse un arrière-goût amer, mais c'est mieux que de m'effondrer et d'être à la merci de n'importe qui, voire du pire. Jugeant donc qu'il s'agit de prudence, je croque le fruit écarlate, son goût frais et sucré me revigorant. Il est si juteux et bon que je regrette qu'il ne m'ait pas été offert dans d'autres conditions, mais comme dirait Luffy, "l'important est de manger" et il a raison. Quand je serais arrivé à destination, je me ferais un festin qui me fera tout oublier ! Je serais peut-être fier et heureux de ma nouvelle vie, qui sait ?

M'efforçant de rester positif, j'observe la belle peau du fruit, si brillante qu'elle me rappelle les pommes que nous avions dans le jardin, là où se trouvait la balancelle de maman. Enfants, nous aimions jouer à cache-cache entre les pommiers tandis qu'elle nous surveillait entre deux coups de pinceaux, la peinture étant son passe-temps préféré. Elle était d'ailleurs douée, tant pour les natures mortes que pour les portraits mais n'avait pas le droit d'exposer. Cela faisait partie des restrictions que lui imposait notre père, qui refusait de la voir obtenir plus d'éloges que lui en recevait. Un bel enfoiré qui nous tenait tous en bride, surtout toi Sabo...

Pendant que je reprends ma marche, la pomme avalée, je repense aux nombreuses fois où je l'ai vu t'étouffer, en père cruel et omnipotent qu'il est encore aujourd'hui. Tout ça pour faire de toi sa copie, le digne héritier de ses convictions et de ses méthodes, prêt aux mêmes bassesses que lui pour atteindre un but qui n'était pas le tien. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, il a tout fait pour te façonner à son image, sans succès. J'aime beaucoup à croire, comme le répétait maman que j'y suis -avec elle et Luffy- pour quelque chose, que ma présence t'a permis de ne pas devenir un monstre.

Ce qui est certain, c'est que tu as déjoué ses pronostics me concernant. Tu n'as jamais été le frère infâme qu'il aurait voulu que tu sois, bien au contraire. Tu m'as protégé tant de fois, à tes risques et périls souvent. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, comme pour cette histoire de vase cassé...

.

.

_Nous avions alors cinq ans et oui, je le savais. _

_Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas courir dans la maison, encore moins dans le hall où il y avait ces vases coûteux posés sur des guéridons, mais maman et toi m'attendiez pour qu'on se rende au parc. J'étais trop heureux et pressé pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Après tout, nous allions y retrouver Luffy, Boa et son parrain Shanks chez qui il vivait désormais, Robin ayant repris son travail d'archéologue en compagnie de son époux, un certain Dragon. __C'était d'ailleurs surprenant mais Luffy ne s'en formalisait pas. Pour lui, ses parents étaient "comme ça" et tant qu'ils l'aimaient, n'oubliaient pas ses anniversaires et lui envoyaient des colis plein de bonne nourriture, la distance ne le gênait pas. De plus, il adorait Shanks qui était un type sympa, à l'opposé de notre paternel._

_Je courais donc la tête dans les nuages quand j'avais heurté par mégarde un vase, lequel s'était écrasé sur le sol dans un horrible fracas. A la seconde où le bruit avait résonné dans l'immense pièce attenante à son bureau, voyant le vase éclater en morceaux, une peur cinglante s'était emparée de moi. Des servantes étaient venues en courant ainsi que le majordome, et tous me jetaient des regards accusateurs quand la porte claqua à quelques mètres de là. Posant les yeux sur les débris, je vis le visage de mon "père" se tordre tandis qu'il avançait vers moi en jurant, me traitant des pires noms imaginables._

_Sans me laisser le temps de m'excuser, il avait saisi mes mèches sauvagement. Sa poigne était si hargneuse que j'étais paralysé, toute ma joie envolée. En effet, je savais que je n'allais plus pouvoir sortir, qu'il allait me punir... Toutefois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'ordonne de tout ramasser avec les dents._

_« Eh bien ! Tu m'as pas entendu ?! Mets-toi à genoux et fais-le ! »_

_J'aurais pu jouer les incrédules et le supplier encore, mais je savais qu'il ne plaisantait pas et n'éprouvait aucun remord. Si je n'obéissais pas, il serait même capable de me forcer de ses mains, peu importe si les morceaux entraient dans ma chair, peu importe si je l'implorais en pleurant. Désemparé, je m'étais donc agenouillé, les yeux ancrés sur les débris blancs. Mon esprit était perdu, dévasté comme à chaque punition et je baissais lentement la tête, effrayé à l'idée que leur tranchant me blesse quand ta voix avait retentit dans l'entrée._

_« Ace ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »_

_« Ne te mêle pas d'ça Sabo ! Cet effronté a ce qu'il mérite ! »_

_« Non ! Arrête ! »_

_God... Comment avais-tu pu dire de telles paroles en face de lui ? Je ne savais pas si tu étais stupide ou terriblement courageux, mais mon cœur battait très fort et mes larmes ruisselaient quand furieux de te voir prendre mon parti, ton père avait levé la jambe pour me frapper. J'avais alors fermé les yeux, comptant les secondes quand ton cri de douleur avait envahi la pièce, me gelant jusqu'aux os. T'interposant entre nous, c'est finalement toi qu'il avait touché, te faisant tomber au milieu des éclat._

_Le regard embué, je voyais ton avant-bras blessé, ton sang couler. Je te voyais souffrir et me sentais si impuissant que je voulais hurler. Indifférent à son geste, ton père gueulait, m'accusait d'être le responsable de tes blessures et au fond, avait-il tort ? Si je n'avais pas été imprudent, rien ne serait arrivé. Mais loin de m'en vouloir, tes yeux me regardaient le soulagement de m'avoir protégé et ça, je ne l'oublierais jamais... _

_._

_._

Sabo... Mon p'tit prince et toi êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Alors pas le temps de broyer du noir. Je dois reprendre des forces et tout faire pour me sortir de cet endroit odieux. De même, je ne dois plus penser à Luffy de cette manière. Ainsi seulement, je pourrais vous faire face et vous demander pardon. Mais il faut que vous m'attendiez... N'oubliez pas que j'existe, ni que je vous aime tant... Répétant cette prière, le cœur comprimé par la nostalgie que je poursuis ma route, le lieu que je convoite se rapprochant lentement.

.

.

**Plusieurs heures plus tard...**

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

La nuit commence à tomber lorsque je repose un pied au cottage. La journée s'achève et ce n'était qu'une journée. Pourtant, j'ai la sensation d'avoir passé une éternité dehors, loin de cet endroit que j'ai presque du mal à reconnaître comme ma maison. Sans doute le revers de la médaille après tant de souvenirs remémorés et bizarrement, savoir le cottage vide n'arrange rien.

Refusant néanmoins de m'y attarder, je préfère m'installer dans le canapé, mon mug de café en mains. Dans la pénombre naissante où plane une atmosphère indéfinissable de solitude amplifiée, les notes de la boîte à musique résonnent, emplissant la pièce d'un écho mélodieux, à la fois doux et triste à m'en arracher le cœur. Sans aucun mal, me laissant bercer, je me souviens de la première fois où _Liebestraum_ a retentit entre les murs de la maison où je vivais avec mon père jusqu'à son décès. C'était ce fameux jour, celui où tu m'as posé cette question qui a tout chamboulé.

.

.

_Il s'agissait du lendemain de son enterrement, un jour froid et brumeux comme l'avait été le cimetière, juste bon à broyer du noir en lisant des bouquins sur les pires pathologies du monde. Tel était d'ailleurs mon programme en rejoignant le salon où tu avais passé la nuit pour ne pas me laisser seul, mais où tu n'étais plus. Je pensais ne plus te revoir de la journée quand tu étais apparu sur le pas de la porte avec un doux sourire, des scones et du chocolat chaud. Du haut de mes douze ans et accroc à ce breuvage, je t'avais donc ouvert sans protester. _

_« T'as rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui ? » Avais-je demandé en avalant une petite gorgée._

_« Mange ! Et non, rien de plus important que de veiller sur toi ! »_

_« 'Pas b'soin de baby-sitter ! »_

_« Parce que j'en ai l'air ? »_

_Pff... Tu jouais au malin mais je n'avais pas la force, ni l'envie de te contredire. Et en à peine une heure, sans même me demander mon avis, tu avais détruit la bulle de déprime dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé. Telle une tornade bienveillante, tu avais fait valser mes livres "morbides" et ouvert les volets, laissant entrer le timide soleil de ce matin difficile dans cette maison où malgré tout, je n'étais pas seul. C'était tellement soudain que j'étais bouche bée, incapable de m'y opposer. __Je me demandais même si tu n'étais pas mon ange gardien quand tu m'avais conseillé de lire __"autre chose que de sombres récits scientifiques" en glissant un CD dans la chaîne Hifi de mon père. Toujours à table, je mâchouillais un scone quand les premières notes avaient aspirée la pièce dans un autre monde. Je ne connaissais pas le nom de la mélodie, mais elle ne me laissait pas indifférent. Douce et puissante, vite captivante, elle te ressemblait beaucoup. Tu souriais en me regardant._

_« C'est le Liebestraum de Franck Litsz. Mon morceau préféré. Je suis allé chercher le CD dans la voiture pour que tu le découvres... Ça te plaît ? »_

_« Le titre me parle pas, mais c'est pas mauvais. »_

_Clignant des yeux, tu avais alors éclaté d'un rire franc tandis que je retrouvais peu à peu le goût de ce que je mangeais. Lentement, la journée s'était écoulée ainsi au rythme du classique que je découvrais, apprenant par la même à mieux te connaître. J'avais appris que tu aimais lire des pièces de théâtre -ce qui m'avais donné envie d'essayer- quand en milieu d'après-midi tu avais balancé cette proposition sortie de nulle part, tellement inattendue que je m'étais mordu la langue._

_« Dis-moi Law... Tu accepterais... que je vienne habiter chez toi ? »_

.

.

Bon sang...

En entendant ça, je n'avais pas su quoi répondre, ni même si j'avais bien entendu. Je pensais que tu ne me croyais pas capable de me débrouiller, mais il n'en était rien. Tes raisons étaient différentes de ce que j'imaginais. J'étais loin de penser que si tu t'étais extasié devant ma maison la première fois (4), si tu semblais si heureux devant de petites choses, si tu avais parfois ce regard triste et me demandais ça, c'était parce que le château tenait plus de l'Enfer que du Paradis. Et les anges ne peuvent pas survivre en Enfer sauf à se laisser corrompre, ce qui n'était pas ton cas.

_« Je sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin d'un chaperon... » M'avais-tu expliqué. « En vrai, c'est plutôt moi qui souhaite m'éloigner du château pendant un temps. Comme je viens de promettre à ton père de veiller sur toi, peut-être que ce serait plus simple comme ça... On se rendrait service mutuellement... Tu en pense quoi ? »_

Ce que j'en pensais... A la fois tout et son contraire en réalité. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu semblais si inquiet, pourquoi cette idée soudaine semblait tant compter, pourquoi tu fuyais alors que ton père était malade au palais. Néanmoins, je réalisais que tu avais des problèmes et qu'en dépit d'être un prince, c'était seul que tu les affrontais. Souhaitant t'aider, je t'ai donc donné ma réponse, celle que tu espérais.

Vivre avec toi... Quelle entreprise folle... Insensée... Mais j'avais accepté et nous commençâmes à vivre sous ce modeste toit aux volets rouges, les notes de _Liebestraum_ faisant vibrer les murs un peu chaque jour. Je ne m'attendais pas à apprécier autant de partager mon quotidien avec toi, et pourtant... ce furent nos plus belles années. Hélas, comme je t'ai perdu toi, j'ai aussi perdu cet endroit... Les deux m'ont été ravis de la pire manière qui soit et cette musique... je n'ai plus été capable de l'écouter tant elle me faisait mal. Je ne pouvais plus jusqu'à venir ici... Jusqu'à trouver cette boîte à musique... J'en suis même venu à écouter l'original dans le pick-up en me rendant avant-hier chez Barbe Brune... Tout ça parce que j'essayais de me changer les idées, de ne plus penser à... Et merde !

Passant une main ferme dans mes cheveux, je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine, tel un signal de malaise que je refuse de noter. Non... Hors de question que je me laisse accaparer par une chose que je suis censé oublier... Non, non et non... Pendant que je ferme les yeux, respirant calmement, je repousse l'image si bouleversante de ce matin, du gamin disparaissant dans le néant de la forêt. Non... Cela ne me concerne plus en rien. Aussi, retrouvant le fil de mon passé, ma mémoire me ramène plus tard ce fameux jour, quand la nuit battait son plein. Nous étions alors au salon quand soudain, ce poids sur mon cœur était devenu trop lourd.

.

.

_Depuis quelques minutes, j'étais comme oppressé. Mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler et déjà, tu t'inquiétais. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas comment amener le sujet tant je me sentais coupable. En effet, t'entendre parler de ce proche du roi qui venait de perdre sa femme, laquelle avait été enterrée hier sur la "colline immaculée" m'avait rappelé ma misérable attitude envers ce petit noble. Aujourd'hui encore, je me détestais d'avoir pu me réjouir du malheur d'un autre et ce, même si la peine avait dû affecter mon jugement. Étouffé par mes regrets, je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi._

_« Hier... J'ai vu passer une procession... Belle, mais très sombre. » Dis-je. « Il y avait ce petit garçon châtain... Il était par terre quand tu es revenu avec le parapluie. Des hommes sont venus chercher, tu te souviens ? »_

_« Je ne l'ai pas bien vu, mais oui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_« Je ne l'ai pas bien vu et je ne le connaissais pas... mais je l'ai jugé. J'étais heureux qu'un gosse de riche souffre également... qu'il y ait une justice dans ce monde même pour les nobles... mais quand il est tombé... je l'entendais pleurer et il souffrait tellement... comme moi... exactement comme je me sentais déchiré... Je... J'ai regretté... Je voulais l'aider à se relever mais... »_

_Sans me laisser finir, tu avais pris place dans le canapé à côté de moi. Tes prunelles marron glacé me couvaient avec tendresse même si j'y décelais une pointe de mécontentement bien méritée._

_« Je suis d'accord, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier... » Soupiras-tu. « Tu penses que la condition sociale détermine si les gens sont bons ou mauvais ? Qu'il n'y a que des "mauvais nobles" face à de "gentils pauvres" ? »_

_Je fis non de la tête. Après tout, tu étais la preuve du contraire._

_« Tu ne dois pas classer les gens de cette façon... Certes, beaucoup de nobles de Dressrosa sont de véritables monstres, j'en fréquente assez pour le savoir... mais personne ne mérite de perdre un être cher car la vie ne s'achète pas. Devant la mort, riches ou pauvres sont logés à la même enseigne et souffrent s'ils sont dotés de sentiments. Moi-même, j'ai perdu ma mère étant enfant et être de la famille royale ne l'a pas sauvée... C'est même tout le contraire... »_

_Bordel... Accablé, penaud, j'avais envie de me cacher dans un trou mais tu m'as adressé un sourire rassurant, loin de m'en tenir rigueur. _

_« Et c'est bien... C'est bien que tu regrettes... Ça prouve que tu n'as pas mauvais fond car le Mal, le vrai, ne connaît pas les remords. Et ça, je peux te l'assurer... »_

.

.

Et comme souvent, tu avais raison.

Le Mal ne connaît ni scrupules, ni regrets d'aucune sorte.

Rouvrant les yeux sur le cottage à présent plongé dans le noir, je ne peux éviter de penser à ce qui t'attendait cette même année, le décès subit et désastreux de ta demi-sœur, une innocente qui laisserait derrière elle un vide immense et une fillette de 4 ans, Ruby. Là encore tu disais vrai. Être noble ne garantit rien et peut même pousser vers le trépas... Bordel... Je ne dois pas penser à ça... Mais le mal est fait... Je n'ai plus envie de rien, pas même de me lever pour allumer une lampe.

Oublié aujourd'hui, mon estomac essaye de me faire violence mais je l'ignore. Un autre café sera suffisant jusqu'à demain. Pour l'heure, je ne veux rien. Dans mon esprit, comme souvent tout est chaos. Un tumulte bruyant et informe plein de souvenirs de nous, des quatre années passées ensemble chez moi, d'images froides du cimetière et de cet enfant par terre sous la pluie battante. Le temps passant, j'ai appris que l'homme qui marchait lors de la procession à ses côtés était son père, ce proche du roi dont tu parlais et malgré les années, j'ai toujours ce regret. Celui de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider, de ne pas avoir pu m'excuser.

De plus en plus, le rappel de ses pleurs me tourmente, réveillant en moi ceux du gamin et bon sang...! Pourquoi j'y songe encore ?! Pour quelle foutue raison ?! Pourquoi je me rappelle chaque instant où je l'ai vu sourire ou pleurer ?! Pourquoi je me sens autant asphyxié ?! Pourquoi ce fichu cottage est-il si gelé ce soir ?! J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, putain... Je pensais à toi et en un instant, je me suis égaré si loin ?! Comment ?! Je n'ai pourtant pas à me demander où il est et ce qu'il fait... Je n'ai pas à me demander s'il va bien... Tout ça ne me regarde pas...

Je me fiche de ce qu'il devient...

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Regardant la lune se cacher derrière les nuages du soir, je soupire bruyamment.

Enfin...

J'ai enfin terminé l'installation de mon petit camp.

Bon, ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais le cottage ne l'était pas non plus. Et j'ai connu des endroits bien pires... affreusement pires que cette petite grotte qui au fond n'est pas si mal. Reculée et ombragée, elle est infiniment mieux que ce lieu où j'étais en arrivant ici... où j'étais avant de découvrir le cottage... Ce lieu où... Non. Assez... C'est pas avec ce genre d'allusions que je vais parvenir à passer une bonne soirée. Aussi, je prends une longue et profonde respiration avant de me claquer les joues, histoire de ne plus y repenser. Comme on dit, il est des eaux profondes qu'il vaut mieux ne pas remuer. Sans compter que le dîner ne va pas se préparer seul.

La grotte n'étant pas très loin d'une petite rivière, je décide d'y prendre de l'eau pour ma gourde, ainsi que des champignons parmi ceux croisés sur le chemin. Une petite poêlée et quelques baies suffiront pour cette nuit. Ainsi, le feu allumé grâce à mon fidèle briquet, je sors une petite écuelle de mon sac et un petit bocal de sel que j'ai emporté avec moi. Peu à peu, les champignons chauffent et crépitent avec douceur cependant que le silence de la nuit me surprend. Oui... Tout ici n'est que faibles bruissements d'une vie forestière invisible, cachée mais bien réelle et moi... moi je ne fais que penser à vous, aux bons moments qu'on a passé autour d'un repas, comme à notre 5ème anniversaire...

.

.

_Cinq ans..._

_Ce n'est pas beaucoup maintenant que j'en ai bientôt vingt au compteur, mais à cette époque innocente et naïve, il y avait de quoi être fier. Sous un beau soleil et alors que l'heure du goûter approchait, notre maman nous avait amené au parc pour y découvrir avec de grands yeux un magnifique kiosque blanc orné de ballons et de guirlandes colorées. La vision était à couper de souffle, presque digne d'un rêve, ce que la présence de Luffy amplifiait. Son parrain Shanks était là aussi, buvant un coup tandis que notre petit soleil sautillait en nous offrant nos cadeaux._

_Il les avait acheté seul avec son argent de poche et attendait, presque inquiet de voir notre réaction. J'étais terriblement heureux. La petite boîte aurait même pu être vide, cela n'aurait rien changé mais elle contenait bien quelque chose : une manchette de sport rouge pour moi, bleue pour toi. Luffy -qui en portait une jaune- attendait impatiemment de savoir si ça nous plaisait et nous le prîmes dans nos bras sans attendre, fous de joie comme jamais. Après plein de bisous de la part de notre maman et des photos, un copieux goûter avait suivi sous la brise légère. Comme si c'était hier, je me souviens du goût sucré des bonbons et des cookies, du jus et des macarons ainsi que de la pièce maîtresse, le plus beau et délicieux gâteau au chocolat du monde. __Tout ce jour-là était parfait, de__ purs instants de bonheur, mais pareille félicité ne pouvait pas durer éternellement..._

.

.

Bordel...

C'était un jour idéal... Pourtant, ce qui est arrivé l'année suivante a tout bouleversé, tout changé à jamais.

Sous ce kiosque, nous n'imaginions pas ce qui allait survenir en à peine un an, que dans ce délai plus rien ne serait comme avant...  
Si seulement nous avions pu traverser cette tempête ensemble... Putain...

Sortant l'écuelle du feu, je la dépose sur le sol presque brutalement. Je hais tellement ce souvenir que déjà, mes nerfs sont à vifs et mon cœur serré, étouffé par la rancune et la douleur. Vraiment, cette période est la pire de mon enfance, le moment où j'ai définitivement compris quel genre d'homme était ton père, lui qui m'avait adopté en me haïssant pour n'être qu'un sale bohémien. Avant, je savais qu'il était cruel, violent, omnipotent et dictateur. Je savais qu'il ne m'acceptait pas et me rabaissais sans cesse, mais je n'avais pas touché le fond. Je lui prêtais encore des sentiments humains envers toi et maman... Une erreur... Une monstrueuse erreur...

Sab'... Luffy... Ce jour-là plus qu'aucun autre, nous aurions dû être ensemble... J'aurais tout donné pour que ce soit le cas... Pour que ce malheur n'arrive pas... Mais rien n'a été comme il aurait fallu.

Tout n'a été qu'enfer et je n'ai eu personne, personne pour m'aider...

.

.

_Notre jolie maman s'appelait Margaret, mais ses amies l'appelaient Maggy. _

_C'était une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blonds courts et aux beaux yeux noisette qui aimait la peinture, la lecture, le jardinage et la confection des biscuits de Noël. Elle était douce, amusante, aimante et dévouée. Son cœur était si grand qu'elle avait offert autant d'amour à son fils adoptif qu'à son propre enfant, sans jamais faire de distinction entre eux. Elle était un prisme lumineux éclairant cette vaste demeure aux allures de prison et n'avait pour seul péché que son ignoble mari._

_Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, bien qu'elle ne soit pas ma mère biologique et elle m'avait toujours appris à aimer celle qui m'avait donné la vie. Elle ne m'avait d'ailleurs jamais caché son nom : Portgas D. Rouge, ni celui de mon vrai père : Gol D. Roger. Son plus grand souhait était notre bonheur, à Sabo et moi. Aussi, elle méritait de longues années de bonheur, de nous voir devenir des hommes bons et heureux, alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi cette tornade s'était-elle abattue sur nous si subitement ?! Comment une maladie pouvait-elle tuer si vite, en à peine deux mois ?!_

_Du haut de mes six ans, je ne savais pas. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu se faner et dépérir ainsi sans que personne, pas même le médecin appelé par notre père ne puisse y faire quoi que soit. Mais telle était la réalité, abominable. Quelques heures avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier souffle, j'avais tenu sa main en la serrant de toutes mes forces, le cœur dévasté, l'esprit perdu. Elle était pâle comme la mort qui la suivait de près et parlait si bas que je peinais à l'entendre. Pourtant, je savais ce qu'elle désirait, ce qu'elle réclamait avec la fureur du désespoir. __Elle voulait une chose essentielle, nécessaire et j'étais anéanti de voir qu'elle ne l'aurait pas._

_« Ace... Mon cœur... Où est ton frère ? » Suppliait-elle au bord des larmes._

_Et je ne savais que dire, car Sabo n'était pas là. En effet, avant que la maladie n'éclate, papa l'avait envoyé dans une école à l'étranger pour une durée de trois mois. Dès que maman s'était affaiblie, j'avais bravé ma peur pour lui demander de l'avertir, de le faire revenir et je pensais qu'il le ferait. Je pensais qu'il ferait ce que n'importe quel mari et père ferait dans ces circonstances. Je pensais qu'il ne laisserait pas mourir sa femme sans qu'elle ait pu embrasser son fils, cet enfant sorti de ses entrailles et qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie. Mais j'avais tort et ça, je l'ai su quand elle se mit à pleurer en serrant ma main plus fort, en cette fin d'après-midi effroyable._

_« Il ne va pas... venir n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Mes mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge. _

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire et en sanglots, je répétais que j'étais désolé quand elle posa une main sur ma joue en souriant, triste mais tendre comme toujours. _

_« Ace... Ne t'excuse pas... Tu n'as rien fait de mal… Tu es mon fils et je t'aime... Avec Rouge... toutes les deux, je te promets... que nous veillerons sur toi... S'il-te-plaît... Dis à ton frère que sa maman sera toujours là... Dis-lui que je ne lui en veux pas... que je sais qu'on l'a gardé loin de moi... Dis-lui que je l'aime... Je vous aime, mes enf... »_

_« Ma... Maman... ? »_

_Mais c'était fini. Telle une rose perdant son dernier pétale, notre maman venait de quitter ce monde en caressant ma joue, les yeux clos, nous adressant ses derniers mots remplis d'amour. Elle était morte avec pour seul témoin le pauvre enfant que j'étais, hagard, déboussolé, incapable de croire que tout venait de se brisait ainsi, sans que les morceaux ne puissent jamais être recollés. _

_Que venait-il de se passer ? Que s'était-il passé pendant ces deux mois ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. L'attitude de cet homme me donnait la nausée. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté près d'elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-il ignorée alors qu'elle avait si peur ? Pourquoi mon frère n'était-il pas là, disant adieu à sa propre mère ? Durant tous ces jours, j'avais insisté, pleuré, crié, j'avais tout tenté pour le contacter, mais en vain. A l'instant où elle était tombée malade, la demeure s'était transformée en une véritable prison. Plus aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Ni possibilité de sortir, ni possibilité d'appeler au téléphone. J'avais supplié pour avoir le numéro de son école, imploré pour pouvoir appeler Shanks ou Boa, pour les avertir de ce qu'il se passait... Maman aussi l'avait supplié et rien. Elle était partie sans y avoir droit, elle qui ne lui avait jamais rien refusé de son vivant... elle qui avait toujours supporté sa méchanceté et son indifférence... Comment s'était possible ? Comment ?!_

_Je me pensais au fond du trou, en face du vrai visage de mon "père". Cependant, à la seconde où le médecin entra pour constater le décès, tout s'accéléra plus encore. Les formalités se succédèrent comme si tout avait été prévu d'avance et déjà, l'enterrement était prévu pour le lendemain. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. L'enterrer demain ? Sabo serait là ? Inquiet, confus, sentant un poids atroce peser son mon cœur, je fis face au maître de la maison pour lui cracher ma colère au visage, à des lieux de penser qu'il avait un coup d'avance, et le pire qui soit. _

_« Sabo ? » Ricana-t-il, un verre de whisky à la main, installé dans son fauteuil comme si de rien n'était. « Évidemment qu'il ne sera pas là ! Mon fils ne sait même pas que sa mère était souffrante. Il ne sait pas qu'elle est morte, imbécile ! Mais quand il reviendra, quand il saura que c'est le bâtard qui a tenu sa main avant qu'elle ne meure... Tu peux me croire, il te haïra. »_

_Non... Tu... Il venait de dire que tu ne savais rien ? Personne ne t'a prévenu ?_

_Les yeux remplis de larmes amères, je le regardais avec horreur. Je réalisais qu'il n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment, pas le moindre remord à te faire souffrir et ça me rendait fou. Mais là encore, je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire. C'est alors que le lendemain arriva avec son défilé de lys, son odeur d'encens et au milieu du hall, attendant l'heure fatidique, ce cercueil lumineux où reposait notre mère. Valets, servantes et majordome étaient sombres et tristes, mais pas lui. Lui semblait pressé d'en finir quand je descendis les marches de l'escalier sous son regard satisfait, tenu en laisse par ce qu'il m'avait ordonné._

_Un enfer... Voilà ce que c'était. Du haut de mes six ans, jamais je n'avais senti le monde s'ouvrir sous mes pieds, l'air me manquer autant. Suivis de quelques inconnus, enveloppés par leurs sanglots guindés nous avions rejoint le cimetière, mais j'avais beau les chercher du regard sur le chemin pavé, sous les arbres, au milieu des tombes... où étaient Shanks et Boa ? Où était Luffy ? Ils savaient, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger que la procession démarra sous une pluie naissante, froide et suffocante. _

_Tandis qu'à pas lents, nous marchions au son des petites clochettes tenues par les valets, le parfum des lys me montait à la tête comme un poison. L'endroit était désert, n'abritant que la mort. A part nous, il n'y avait personne... juste ce garçon qui se recueillait devant une tombe où n'était posé qu'un bouquet d'œillets blancs. Cette vision me fit mal et je baissais les yeux sur mes chaussures, souhaitant que tout s'arrête, que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar dont je me réveille enfin. Mais une fois de plus, pire m'attendait en haut, sur la "colline immaculée". _

_Ce pire ressemblait à un oiseau avec son manteau de plumes roses et ses longues jambes un peu arquées. Il était assis sur une pierre, à côté de la crevasse où elle allait être enterrée. Il portait des lunettes extravagantes et avait des cheveux blonds, un teint bronzé et un sourire odieux. Il se leva à notre arrivée et salua mon père avant de se baisser vers moi._

_« Eh bien, il n'y a que ton fiston ? La pièce rapportée n'est pas là ? Quelle ingratitude... »_

_La pièce rapportée, c'était moi. Mais moi, je n'étais pas là. J'étais là sans l'être, tout ça à cause de ce monstre que j'ai tant de fois voulu appeler "papa". __Les poings serrés, les lèvres tremblantes je voulais crier mais la cérémonie continua tandis que des échos de conversation me parvenaient, atroces, insupportables._

_« Seul le petit Sabo est venu ? Ou est l'enfant adopté ? »  
« Il n'est pas venu ce sale gamin ?! Margaret était une sotte de le traiter si bien ! »  
« C'est un bâtard des rues, un petit ingrat ! Rien d'étonnant ! »  
« Pauvre Sabo, sa mère est partie si tôt... Elle n'avait pas de chance... » _

_Non... Trop, c'était trop... _

_Mes yeux posés sur le cercueil au fond du gouffre, je sentis la rose m'échapper des mains. Lorsqu'elle tomba dans le fossé, n'en pouvant plus je me mis à courir, fuyant ces ignorants, ces hypocrites et la tournure abjecte des événements. Ma maman ne méritait pas ça... et toi Sabo... Tu aurais dû être là plus que n'importe qui d'autre mais tu ne savais rien et moi... moi j'y étais telle une marionnette... Il m'y avait forcé... Il m'avait dit que sans cela, les gens t'accuseraient de ne pas avoir été là, toi leur propre enfant... je n'avais pas su quoi faire. Les choses s'étaient alors précipitées... Sous ses ordres, le majordome m'avait affublé de cette perruque, dissimulant mes tâches de rousseur avec de la poudre, m'habillant de tes vêtements, me chaussant de tes bottines... Bon sang... __Je ne voulais pas prendre ta place mais je ne voulais pas non plus que tu souffres... J'étais donc là, invisible, inexistant, ton illusion vivante, mourant de peur à l'idée que tu ne me pardonnes pas. _

_Durant ma fuite, l'air froid du cimetière m'étouffait. Il pleuvait de plus en plus fort et la douleur me triturait les veines. __J'étais si désespéré que je courais tête baissée, souhaitant disparaître quand j'étais subitement tombé, m'étalant dans une flaque en pleurant..._

_._

_._

Bordel...

Comme ce jour-là, tout est en morceaux dans ma tête.

Je n'aurais pas dû y penser, car cette part de mon passé est un désastre, une voie sans issue qui ne m'aidera ni à relativiser, ni à trouver le sommeil. Même les champignons me paraissent ternes et sans saveur à présent. Prenant sur moi, j'essaye d'en avaler mais il me paraît amer, si bien que la nausée me monte aux lèvres. En même temps, comment avoir de l'appétit après ces souvenirs repoussants ? Plus j'essaye de les refouler, plus ils s'imposent à moi... Je revois les alentours du cimetière, les pavés froids sur lesquels j'étais allongé. Je me souviens de tout parfaitement. Le bruit de la pluie qui s'abattait sur le sol, le parfum amoindri des fleurs, ma solitude, mon désespoir. Ce jour-là je n'ai eu personne bien qu'à un moment, j'ai cru que quelqu'un allait venir vers moi. Mais ce n'étaient que les hommes de mon père, accourant pour me ramener vers lui, dans cet enfer...

Putain...

Soufflant un grand coup, j'essaye de me calmer. Pourtant, la vérité me fait face. J'ai eu beau courir, à cette époque comme aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas semée, bien au contraire. Elle est là, riant de ma naïveté, de mes erreurs, de la confiance que j'ai accordée à mon soit-disant père, puis de celle accordée au locataire du cottage... toutes deux en vain.

Le pire est que suite au temps passé ensemble, je pensais qu'avec "Heart", les choses seraient différentes.  
Je pensais que cette fois, il y aurait vraiment quelqu'un pour me prendre la main, pour me relever.  
Je pensais que cette fois je ne rêvais pas, mais...

.

« _Les feuilles mortes, que le vent d'automne faisait tournoyer à mes pieds,  
__étaient semblables à mes pauvres espoirs envolés._ »  
William Wilkie Collins, _La dame en blanc_, 1860.

.

.

* * *

(1) chapitre 6

(2) chapitre 17

(3) chapitre 7

(4) chapitre 20

* * *

_**Réponses aux Guest :**_

_**Ine :** Coucou ! :) Merci à toi de ta review et de tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu et que tu resteras longtemps au cottage avec nous ! :)_

_**Taranis :** Hello ! :) Que de compliments ! Tu me fais rougir ! :D Je suis contente que la relation "malsaine" de Law et Ace te plaise, ainsi que le rythme lent mais logique de son évolution :) Le chapitre 27 était tendu et compliqué et j'ai aussi eu envie de les frapper en écrivant mdrr J'espère la suite t'a plu et que les chapitres à venir te plairont aussi ! Encore merci ! :)_

_**Une impatiente** : Ohhh, une déclaration d'amour ! x) Ah, pardon, coucou ! :) J'étais toute rouge en lisant ta review, c'est super que tu apprécies ma façon d'écrire ! Merci ! :) Avec un message pareil, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! J'accepte volontiers les bisous et t'en fait aussi ! x) Encore merci !_

_**Tresor :** Hello toi ! ;) Je suis super contente de te relire ! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu continues de lire, même si je comprends que les délais soient perturbants... Merci de tes compliments ! :) Je suis ravie que les sentiments d'Ace t'aient touchée ! Non, Teach ne l'a pas violé même si les choses ont mal tourné... Comme tu dis, Law a un sacré caractère qui d'ailleurs, n'aide pas à faire avancer le schmilblick mdrrr x) Ace a abandonné le cottage, va-t-il y retourner ? Concernant la mort de Corazon, il y a eu quelques petits indices dans ce chapitre, mais rien de précis x) Sur Luffy et Ace, là aussi, que s'est-il passé ? Humm, ce point qui pourrait s'éclairer bientôt ! En tout cas, encore merci ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :D_

* * *

**Voililou pour ce chapitre un peu long mais qui j'espère vous a plu ! :) N'hésitez pas me donner votre avis sur la suite, vu l'état dépressif de nos ex colocataires x) **

**La suite devrait prendre un peu de temps du fait de ma situation professionnelle du moment, mais je ferais au mieux pour ne pas trop tarder. **

**En espérant que vous aimez toujours cette lecture, je vous remercie encore ! :D**

**Ever, le Bichon mystérieux. **


	29. Labyrinthe I - Tunnel

_****Petit rappel habituel :** **Fiction LawxAce, UA /!/ YAOI /!/ One Piece est la propriété**** d'Oda-sama !****_

.

**Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Bon... A nouveau j'accuse un sacré retard... Même si j'avais prévenu que la suite allait tarder, on est déjà en août et je m'en excuse. C'est un chapitre qui n'a pas été facile à écrire, mais il est là ! :) J'espère que sa construction et ce que j'essaye de véhiculer à travers lui vous plaira ! **

**Un énorme merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! :) Je me dit souvent qu'avec mes retards, vous êtes de vrais amours de me suivre encore et je vous remercie de tout cœur ! *s'incline* ****Un merci spécial à Alexandta27, sheep°exe, Lee Sung Young et Ami.M pour vos mises en favoris, follows et/ou vos reviews ! :) Merci aussi à WhiteMerry qui me suit ! ;) Bienvenue au cottage !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Très ****Bonne Lecture !**

.

.

* * *

**29**

**Labyrinthe**

* * *

.

_._

**POV Law**

.

.

_Bon sang... Ce n'est pas possible...  
__Je me savais dans un maudit labyrinthe, mais comment suis-je arrivé là ?! __Comment sommes-nous arrivés là ?!  
__Tout ce temps, ces efforts... Toutes ces ruses déployées pour nous retrouver ainsi comme des rats ?!  
__Non... Impossible...  
__Ce qui apparaît derrière les arbres...  
__Ces yeux tranchants comme la mort, ce n'est pas réel._ _Ça ne peut pas exister...  
__Et toi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
__Tu ne vas tout de même pas...  
__Non... Attends…!_

_Ace…!_

.

.

.

* * *

**Partie 1 - Tunnel**

* * *

.

.

_« L'absence n'est rien d'autre qu'une présence obsédante. »  
_Eliette Abécassis, _Le palimpseste d'Archimède_, 2013.

.

.

_Le temps..._

"Un mouvement ininterrompu par lequel le présent devient le passé."  
"Une force agissant sur le monde et les êtres."

Oui, c'est bien ça.

Une fatalité qui s'impose à nous et à laquelle, nul ne peut échapper.

.

Aussi, jetant une pelletée de terre au sommet du monticule déjà formé, je ne peux qu'en faire le constat : celui du temps qui passe, mais aussi celui du temps qu'il fait. Un temps interpellant, indéchiffrable. J'ignore en quoi, si c'est la lourdeur de l'atmosphère ou ce soleil terne qui me dérange, mais il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel dans l'air, quelque chose de différent. Une sorte d'aura redoutable qui plane sur les environs. Bon, je ne suis pas dupe. C'est probablement ma fatigue qui parle. Mais ce qui est indéniable, c'est qu'il a beau être 10 heures 45 à ma montre, c'est comme si la journée commençait à peine ou que la nuit s'apprêtait à tomber, comme si les timides rayons du soleil n'étaient qu'une façade ou... Non. Stop.

Coupant court à cette énième digression, je respire profondément avant de soulever ma pelle. L'instant suivant, celle-ci s'écrase sur le sol légèrement humide, creusant un peu plus cette terre molle dont l'odeur de champignons et de feuilles mortes m'enveloppe, me rappelant l'averse de la nuit dernière. Douce, presque imperceptible, elle s'est abattue sur les alentours pendant de longues heures. Trois pour être précis, pendant lesquelles je l'ai vue gifler les carreaux de la fenêtre tel un flot de larmes venu d'un autre monde, mon regard perdu dans la noirceur d'une nuit qui n'en finissait pas. Une de plus, encore une fois.

Bon sang...

J'ai beau y être habitué, m'être même fait une raison pour ces cernes que je trimbale H24 comme un zombie, ces saletés d'insomnies sont en train de me rendre cinglé. Que je sois endormi ou éveillé, c'est à présent la même chose : un cauchemar. Entre les nuits sans bruit comme si la forêt entière s'était endormie ; les nuits bruyantes, assourdissantes, rythmée par les verres qui s'entrechoquent au _Pumpkin ;_ les nuits sombres, presque fantomatiques où je me drogue en vain de cachets ; les nuits claires mais tout aussi sombres... je me sens dans un tunnel infini car toutes sont asphyxiantes, insupportables. Des putain de nuits blanches aussi noires que _ces yeux_ que je n'arrive pas à oublier, mais ça viendra. C'est inévitable. Évident. D'autant que le temps passe.

Oui, il passe...

Il passe d'ailleurs tellement qu'en ce 18 octobre si morose, cela fait très exactement neuf jours que je vis seul au cottage, le gamin ayant disparu de ma vie telle une page brusquement arrachée. Et bon, que dire? Sûrement que la vie a repris son cours puisque je suis occupé. Je l'ai d'ailleurs été chacun de ces jours et franchement, les raisons n'ont pas manqué. En même temps... Depuis mon arrivée à City 44 et mon emménagement au cottage, je n'ai cessé de remettre une foule de détails pourtant pas si anodins à un hypothétique lendemain, tout ça parce que mes prévisions, le schéma que j'avais en tête s'est retrouvé perturbé, brouillé par cette présence imprévue et pour être franc... comment j'ai pu permettre ça?! Avec ce recul de plusieurs jours, ça me crève les yeux mais non. Je n'ai absolument pas réagi. Sans aucune raison, je me suis laissé entraîner par sa compagnie, par ses propositions, par une montagne de problèmes qui n'étaient pas les miens... Vraiment, il était temps d'en finir. Sans _replay_ ou _reboot_ possible. D'aucune manière.

Ainsi, ma chère solitude retrouvée me suis-je lancé à l'assaut de divers agencements histoire de rétablir l'ordre de mon monde, là où chaque chose a sa place, chaque place sa chose et où enfin, tout est comme il aurait dû être depuis le début. Au menu de ces derniers jours donc, investir réellement le cottage. En d'autres termes, un vrai emménagement consistant à virer ce vieux canapé déglingué, foutre à la poubelle ces rideaux miteux et désuets, installer un putain de frigo pour enfin avoir de la bière fraîche, etc., etc. Bref, faire tourner les rares commerces du village et revoir à la hausse le potentiel confort de ma modeste demeure, chose somme toute logique et appréciable. Mais je n'y pensais pas.

C'est incroyable... Comme si le temps s'était arrêté depuis ma rencontre avec lui et que le sablier recommençait tout juste à faire son office. Néanmoins ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est bel et bien fini. Tout ce qui m'importe désormais, tout ce qui m'a _toujours_ importé, c'est toi_. _Toi et ces signes qui me ramènent immanquablement à notre histoire et à mon objectif, le plus incontestable étant apparu le lendemain même de son départ.

_Ah Angel_... En allant boire un coup au _Pumpkin_ ce jour-là, je ne pensais pas que le colis d'Icebarg serait arrivé et avec lui, bien enfouie au milieu des paquets, la missive de Ruby. Mais c'était le cas. Il y était enfin et en l'ouvrant, je me suis entièrement évadé. En un instant, une fraction de seconde impossible à décrire, je t'ai senti si proche, tellement que mon corps s'est couvert de frissons. De ceux qui ne me laissent pas indemne. De ceux que j'aime et que je ne supporte pas. Un vrai, un pur moment de bonheur. De ce bonheur amer, le seul que je puisse encore ressentir...

.

.

**Huit jours auparavant...**

.

.

_Sur le papier à lettre légèrement rosé, l'écriture arrondie de ta nièce s'étale jusqu'en bas de la page. Une seule page pour un texte qui a dû lui demander beaucoup de courage. Un texte profond, plein d'attente et de détermination. Un texte digne de la jeune femme forte qu'elle semble être devenue et que je ne connais pas encore. Cependant, ses mots recèlent aussi cette fragilité qui la caractérisait enfant. Entre ses lignes transparaissent ses larmes, cette profonde tristesse que ta perte lui a causée et très vite, mes défenses se fissurent._

_Telle une alarme, penser à Ruby me ramène à ce passé couvert de cendres, celui où tu fermais les yeux sur ce monde qui avait encore tant à t'offrir, ce monde où j'attendais de devenir l'homme que je suis maintenant. A ce souvenir, les__ nerfs à vif et le souffle court, refouler mes émotions est impossible. Je replie donc la lettre et la range avant de quitter le cottage pour un footing improvisé ressemblant plus à une fuite qu'à toute autre chose._

_Une fuite loin de cette souffrance qui ne me quitte jamais.  
__Une fuite loin de cette haine qui sommeille en moi et n'attend que son heure pour se réveiller.  
__Une fuite épuisante mais vaine car ses mots résonnent en moi comme si je les lisais._

.

_"Mon très cher Law, _

_Cela fait longtemps depuis nos derniers courriers, presque deux ans si je ne me trompe pas.  
__Certes, les années passent et la distance nous sépare mais j'espère que tu vas bien. Aussi bien que possible, tout du moins._

_En ce qui me concerne, l'âge m'aide à voir les choses avec plus de calme et de raison. Mais bizarrement, alors même que j'ai attendu toutes ces années, je sens que ces derniers mois sont affreusement durs à supporter, que plus la date approche, plus je suis impatiente, tendue et angoissée. __Vraiment, je n'en peux plus d'attendre que justice se fasse enfin. Je sais cependant que je ne dois pas me décourager. Mon oncle ne voudrait pas me voir pleurer, alors je serais forte. Sois fort aussi et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. L'homme chargé de ma sécurité est quelqu'un de fiable. J'ai confiance en lui, en Monsieur Icebarg et en toi._

_En espérant que nos retrouvailles se fassent dans les circonstances que nous désirons tant, je te souhaite le meilleur,  
__Bien à toi,  
__Ruby."_

.

_Bon sang..._

_Les circonstances qu'elle évoque sont si cruciales que la nausée me monte aux lèvres à la simple idée que quelque chose puisse déraper ce jour-là, qu'un minuscule grain de sable puisse survenir et mettre à mal nos plans. __Vraiment, si cela devait arriver... Non. Je ne le permettrais pas. __Le jour où je la reverrais sera bien trop important. __Il se déroulera comme prévu et j'y veillerais, même si je dois en crever._

.

.

Oui... Voilà ce que j'ai pensé en courant, puis en retournant au cottage quelques heures plus tard. Un cottage vide et sombre que j'ai cru découvrir pour la première fois ou plutôt, que j'ai réellement vu tel qu'il était : un lieu où je ne me sentais pas réellement chez moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je eu cette impression après tant de temps, après plus de quarante jours passés entre ces murs ? Je ne sais pas mais subitement, j'ai réalisé que rien ne me ressemblait, ne me donnait le goût d'y être, d'y rester. D'un coup, tout me dérangeait. Ses meubles, sa poussière, ses chiffons, son manque de confort... Plus rien ne me convenait.

.

_L'espace..._

Celui du cottage... De la forêt...  
_Mon _espace...

.

Ça aussi, j'ai eu du mal à l'appréhender. Dernièrement, entre mon manque de repères et ce sentiment d'étouffer, j'ai pensé que tout changer, tout me réapproprier était la meilleure solution et c'est clair, ce réagencement n'a pas été inutile. Il m'a occupé le corps et l'esprit, sans compter que le cottage est beaucoup plus à mon image. Mais malgré ça, rien n'a changé. Je continue de me sentir oppressé.

Bon, ce malaise, j'en suis en partie responsable je le sais. Il est évident que je n'aurais pas dû utiliser le contenu de certains paquets car la raison pour laquelle je les ai demandés à Icebarg était beaucoup trop mauvaise. Pourtant, j'ai eu beau hésiter, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de les intégrer à ce grand chambardement, pensant que ça comblerait quelque chose en moi. Bon sang... Je ne veux plus y penser mais encore une fois, le mal est fait. Ma chambre... Celle où je dors ou plutôt... où je suis censé dormir... A présent elle est...

Non. Mieux vaut ne pas réveiller ce genre de souvenirs...

Déjà ce jour-là, quand je me suis surpris à utiliser les éléments du colis et que j'ai vu ce que cela avait donné... au lieu de me sentir bien, je n'ai pas pu le supporter. L'air entre ces quatre murs était devenu comme irrespirable, rempli d'une odeur de fleurs et de sang qui me prenait aux tripes et me rendait malade. Je n'ai pas pu rester, pas même une seconde dans ce théâtre que je venais moi-même de créer. Entre les souvenirs que cela m'inspirait et ce que j'avais en tête il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, c'était au-delà de mes forces, bien plus que je l'imaginais.

Sans attendre, j'ai donc pris le volant en direction du seul bar du village, là où l'alcool et l'écoute de discussions insipides allaient avoir raison de mes démons.  
Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais...

.

.

**Cinq jours auparavant...**

.

.

_Merde..._

_Merde, merde et encore merde..._

_Hésiter autant, finalement craquer et tout ça pourquoi ?!_ _Pour ne pas pouvoir rester dans la pièce ?! Pour foutre le camp comme ça ?!_ _Certes quand il s'agit de toi je perds les pédales, je me laisse emporter par mon besoin de ressentir ta présence et je ne réfléchis plus. Mais là, je ne sais pas... Il y avait quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Une chose qui m'a fait déserter cette chambre comme si je fuyais un cauchemar alors qu'elle ressemblait à un décor de rêve, à ce décor qui a peuplé mes rêves si longtemps... Franchement, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne plus rond chez moi ?! Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir fou ?!_

_Irrité au plus haut point, je sors du sentier et m'engage sur la route menant au village, mes poings serrant le volant comme pour l'écraser. Ne pas parvenir à me comprendre, à mettre des mots, une explication sur ces incohérences est un calvaire qui, ajouté à mon manque de sommeil accumulé, commence à sérieusement m'atteindre. Rapidement, ma soif s'intensifie. L'appel du bar se fait plus pressant. Bien entendu, ça ne rendra pas mes idées plus claires mais la brûlure d'un bon whisky saura noyer cette hargne que j'éprouve, ça j'en suis sûr. Aussi, impatient, je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux lorsque mon portable se met à vibrer sur le siège passager. D'abord surpris, je reprends vite conscience qu'en retournant au village, l'appareil peut à nouveau capter le réseau, un détail qui m'était sorti de la tête._

_Sur le petit écran, le nom d'Icebarg s'affiche. Cependant__, j'ignore si je lui réponds. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler, uniquement à boire. Boire pour tout embrouiller encore plus. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas l'ignorer et prendre le risque de passer à côté d'une info importante. Ce serait trop grave. Voyant que les vibrations persistent, je m'arrête donc sèchement sur le bas-côté. Dehors, le soleil tire sa révérence, laissant sa place à une nuit qui s'annonce claire -à l'opposé de mes pensées- lorsque la voix de mon ami résonne, lente et calme comme à l'accoutumée._

_« Law... J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas décrocher... »_

_« J'ai hésité. »_

_« Eh bien... Si je ne te connaissais pas, je serais vexé. »_

_Disant cela, le leader de la Galley-La sourit. Un sourire un brin moqueur mais en même temps vigilant, attentif. En clair, le sourire d'un homme qui analyse la conversation avant d'étaler ses observations. Préférant l'éviter, j'essaie d'amener le débat sur un terrain moins miné. Sans succès. _

_« Maaa... Me demander le temps qu'il fait ne joue pas en ta faveur. » Souffle-t-il._

_« Ah ? Et toi alors? Si tu as l'temps d'rouspéter, c'est que ton appel n'est pas si urgent, n'est-ce pas? »_

_« Et donc ? Tu vas raccrocher ? Maaaa, c'est plus inquiétant que je le pensais. Tu as oublié je crois, mais la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé, tu étais dans un état déplorable. (1) Tu en voulais au monde entier pour une raison que j'ignore et tu n'as rien voulu m'expliquer. A la base je ne t'appelais pas pour ça, mais pour avoir de tes nouvelles et savoir si tu avais reçu ce que je t'ai envoyé… mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Quelque chose ne se passe pas bien dans ce village ? »_

_Bordel..._ _Il ne peut donc jamais faire comme si de rien n'était ?_

_Non… Définitivement non. __Avec Icebarg, impossible d'éluder quoi que ce soit. Ce type excelle dans l'art de remettre les problèmes sur le tapis tant qu'il n'a pas obtenu ses réponses et ça, ça peut vite devenir insupportable. Surtout quand je suis d'une humeur aussi peu conciliante. Mais il a beau le savoir parfaitement, il va insister. Je n'ai donc que deux choix : soit couper la communication sans le moindre scrupule, soit essayer de mettre des mots sur ce qui m'agace autant. Le souci, c'est que je suis incapable de le définir. Sans réfléchir, ma langue se délie donc pour éclaircir un point... qui n'est en rien le meilleur._

_« La dernière fois, je n'étais pas en colère contre le monde entier Ice ! Juste contre ce stupide gamin ! »_

_« Gamin ? Quel gamin ? »_

_Et merde..._

_Alors que son silence est vite remplacé par une flopée d'autres questions, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une telle phrase m'ait échappé. Non... Je dois être complètement usé par ces satanées nuits blanches, complètement HS mentalement pour avoir lâché ça, pour avoir fait une allusion aussi directe à une chose que j'étais censé oublier. Incrédule, fou de rage envers moi-même, je serre mon portable si fort que je l'entends presque craquer lorsque mon interlocuteur me relance. Je ne peux pas le supporter._

_« C'est rien, Ice. » Sifflé-je. « Et si t'as rien à ajouter à propos de c'que tu sais... »_

_« Tu préfères fuir ? Maaa... Je ne te reconnais pas. » Soupire-t-il, ses mots achevant de m'énerver. « Si réellement ce n'était rien, tu ne serais pas aussi étrange à chacune de nos conversations. Boy, tu n'veux peut-être pas me dire qui est ce mystérieux gamin, mais s'il est capable de te mettre dans des états pareils... »_

_« Il me met dans aucun état, c'est clair ?! Arrête avec ça ! »_

_Sur ce, dévasté par la colère, je n'ai pas hésité à éteindre mon portable et à le balancer sur la banquette arrière sans ménagement. Et puis merde ! Icebarg n'avait pas à se montrer aussi borné et insistant. Je lui avais clairement annoncé la couleur dès le départ : je ne voulais PAS parler. Bon sang... ! Sans perdre une minute, je redémarre en trombe et reprend la route en accélérant de plus en plus, l'adrénaline procurée par la vitesse m'aidant à ne plus penser. A nouveau, la soif d'alcool me brûle de l'intérieur et avec elle, à travers elle, le besoin d'oublier..._

_._

_._

Oublier.  
Forcer la main au temps, l'accélérer, le devancer.  
Après cette conversation, ce n'était plus une simple envie, mais un besoin violent.

D'une part oublier, de l'autre me souvenir, remplir chacune de mes heures de ton sourire, des mots que tu as pu me dire et instinctivement, mon espace s'est retrouvé modifié. Différent. En dépit du réaménagement du cottage, je n'y ai pas passé plus de temps. Au contraire. Je n'ai fait qu'en sortir, aller en forêt, au _Pumpkin_ ou chez Barbe Brune. Cependant, mon principal point de chute a été le lac, le silence et la solitude enivrante de cet endroit magique où nous avons été.

Le lac...

Le seul lieu où je me sente libre. Serein. Et ça, c'est grâce à toi, à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous à cet endroit.

Si seulement...

Sentant mon corps se tendre, mon front se plisser, je repose une nouvelle fois ma pelle, mon regard ancré sur ton foulard noué à mon poignet. Constante et agréable, sa chaleur m'apaise et je m'y accroche pour ne pas céder. Pour ne pas revoir cette scène d'il y a deux jours qui a tout chamboulé. Pour ne pas me sentir à nouveau furieux et perturbé. Mais comme dans un cauchemar ou un tunnel sans fin, je n'ai prise sur rien. Ni sur le temps, ni sur mon espace. Encore moins sur ce que je ressens...

.

_Les sensations..._

Rêve.  
Mélancolie.  
Amertume.  
Incompréhension.  
Naufrage.

.

Toutes, j'ai l'habitude de les vivre, de les expérimenter dès que je pense à toi et je pensais à toi à chaque moment : dans la chambre du cottage, au téléphone avec Ice puis au lac... Alors pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait perdre pied de cette façon ?! Irrité, excédé, plus je m'interroge, plus mon esprit se brouille, me ramenant à cet instant que je voulais effacer, nier tel un mauvais rêve ou une chimère qui ne serait jamais arrivée.

Malheureusement...

.

.

**Deux jours auparavant...**

.

.

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce matin-là, je m'étais sorti de cet ersatz de sommeil d'à peine deux heures avec une impression horripilante, à la limite du tolérable. Celle d'être perdu dans mon propre espace, dans mon propre monde alors que je savais très bien où j'étais, où j'allais, ce que je voulais et par-dessus tout, ce que je ne voulais pas. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, je sentais planer cette maudite sensation de tunnel, de labyrinthe dans lequel je n'avais aucune prise, ni physique ni mentale. Je sentais qu'elle commençait à me montrer ses crocs, qu'elle me traquait, me collait à la peau comme une malédiction et c'est pour lui échapper qu'à peine douché et changé, je me suis dirigé vers le lac sous un soleil doux, presque trop agréable pour être de bon augure._

_Néanmoins, j'étais loin de me poser la question. Je voulais juste retrouver cet endroit si particulier, cet environnement unique dans lequel j'étais certain de retrouver ces marques qui me faisaient soudainement défaut. Pour moi, rien n'était plus évident que la puissance invocatrice du lac, que son quasi pouvoir mystique capable -plus que tout autre subterfuge- de te ramener à moi en réveillant ma mémoire et mes sens. Après tout, lorsque j'y étais et me laissais prendre par mes souvenirs, je devenais assez fou pour t'imaginer en regardant sa surface cristalline. Assez fou pour te parler, pour attendre de la brise une réponse qui ne viendrait pas. C'était ainsi que les choses étaient, qu'elles fonctionnaient depuis mon arrivée ici. Ainsi qu'elles auraient dû être et demeurer. _

_Bon sang..._

_Si je n'étais pas allé dans l'eau, rien ne serait arrivé. C'est évident. Je le sais. Je ne peux pas concevoir que de toute manière, je serais tombé dans le piège de mes sensations faussées. Non. Mais pourquoi...? Pourquoi ai-je eu cette impression ? Pourquoi me suis-je laissé avoir par... par quoi d'ailleurs ?! Il n'y avait rien ! Rien qu'un léger vent dansant entre les arbres comme bien souvent. Rien que ce paysage que j'avais quitté pour me laisser couvrir par les flots. Rien d'autre. Pourtant, alors que je respirais cet air pur et me détendais enfin, que mon corps, mon esprit, tout mon être se laisser bercer, il a fallu que j'ouvre les yeux sur cette hallucination sortie de nulle part._

_Bordel... Ce que j'aurais dû voir c'est toi... Et si ce n'était pas possible, quitte à voir des choses qui n'existent pas, des licornes ou des éléphants roses auraient été mille fois préférables. Mais non... Lorsque je me suis tourné vers la rive, poussé par je-ne-sais quel élan inqualifiable, j'ai revu cette scène à l'identique. Celle d'une silhouette accroupie à côté de ma boîte à musique, à la différence que contrairement à ce jour-là, je savais pertinemment qui c'était... et ce n'était pas toi. Ce n'était pas toi comme j'ai pu le croire par le passé, lorsque je me suis mis à courir derrière cette personne, l'enfermant dans mes bras, humant son parfum en imaginant le tien, tous mes sens noyés dans un puits sans fond. Non... __Ce n'était pas toi et ce n'était pas réel… __Juste une vision, une machination sortie de mes propres entrailles… __Mais pourquoi?! Pourquoi?! Je ne cesse de me le demander et plus cette question résonne dans ma tête, plus la colère me ravage et me brûle à m'en rendre fou._

_Saletés de sensations pourries…_

_De quel droit mon cerveau me joue-t-il de tels tours ?! Comment se fait-il que j'imagine ce qui ne fait plus partie de ma vie ?! Ce qui n'a fait que compliquer et perturber mes plans ?! Ce qui a insisté pour partir, pour disparaître comme si le vent l'avait emporté ?! Ce que je ne veux plus voir, que j'attends uniquement d'oublier ?! Et pourquoi à cet endroit précis, dans ce cadre parfait qui a été si précieux pour nous ?!_

_Certes, cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Juste une poignée de secondes pendant lesquelles j'ai perdu conscience de ce qui m'entourait, de ce que je voulais ou non. Un micro-moment durant lequel mon corps, bien que pétrifié, se sentait appelé, prêt à vaincre ses résistances pour gagner la rive. Mais en un battement de cils, c'était déjà fini. L'apparition s'était envolée. Pourtant, le poison qu'elle avait distillé me dévorait la gorge. Toujours dans l'eau, le souffle coupé, je me sentais avalé par une vague de frustration et de fureur qui me donnait envie de tout plaquer, de me couper de cette forêt trompeuse, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. En effet, en quittant le lac,__ j'étais écrasé par ce besoin de distance, d'espace différent. J'avais besoin de voir et de vivre autre chose pour échapper à ce tunnel sordide ; de me créer une bulle inattaquable, inviolable ; de forcer le destin jusqu'à même le tordre car __le__ voir naître ainsi dans mon esprit, c'était inacceptable._

_Oui, je le sentais.__ J'avais besoin de ce lieu dans lequel je t'avais retrouvé.  
__Ce lieu où je suis désormais._

.

.

_Le présent..._

.

.

Aussi surprenant et imprévu qu'il soit, le voilà : moi, le regard posé sur cette bute de terre, constatant -non sans aigreur- que mes efforts de pelletage n'ont pas donné ce que j'aurais voulu. Mais en même temps, que peut-on attendre d'une personne incapable de refréner les cahots de son esprit et qui le laisse s'éparpiller autant ? Rien, tout simplement. Et ce seul constat suffit à me mettre les nerfs en pelote.

Au-dessus de moi, altérant encore plus le tableau, le ciel est toujours de ce bleu fade et sale. La lueur maladive du soleil semble indiquer qu'il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir. Ayant une tâche à finir, ma pelle reprend donc ses assauts lorsque la voix gaillarde de mon hôte se fait entendre.

« Heart ! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour jouer les jardiniers ! »

Car oui, je ne suis plus au cottage.

Cela fait deux jours que j'ai accepté son hospitalité, que j'ai choisi de passer du temps dans cette maison qui t'a accueilli, l'aidant aux mêmes tâches que toi par le passé, échangeant avec lui sur des anecdotes maintes fois racontées. Bon, évidemment, le vieux pense que mon départ est lié aux ondes démoniaques du cottage et que si je persiste encore à le nier, ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que je ne craque. Je le surprends même à s'apitoyer sur le sort du bâti qui ne pourra jamais être durablement loué ou sur le mien pour l'avoir déserté après tant de dépenses opérées. Cependant, il se trompe. Je ne compte pas lui rendre les clefs car ce qui m'a amené ici est un tout autre problème, un problème auquel j'aurais substitué un millier de fantômes, si seulement j'avais pu.

Tandis qu'il avance pour me tendre un verre de citronnade, je repose la pelle contre le tronc du pommier.

« Merci, mais j'n'ai pas terminé. Vous vouliez planter ces arbres aujourd'hui, non ? »

« Arbustes. » Corrige-t-il, jetant un œil aux deux plants de magnolias étoilés. « Oui, bien sûr... mais vous êtes bizarre enfin ! Vous n'arrêtez pas d'bouger comme si l'contraire allait vous tuer et ma foi… depuis qu'j'vous connais, j'vous ai jamais vu avec une tête pareille. Vos cernes sont… »

« Des calamités, comme les pluies de grêlons ou les invasions de sauterelles. Rien d'autre à ajouter. »

« Vous ne dormez pas, hein ? »

« J'ai dit : rien d'autre à ajouter. »

Mais une tête de mule pareille ne peut pas se satisfaire de ma réponse. Les sourcils froncés, il bougonne donc dans sa barbe épaisse que je suis l'homme le plus borné qu'il connaisse, chose que je me contente de prendre pour un compliment en sirotant ma boisson, appréciant sa fraîcheur acidulée lorsqu'il reprend.

« Allez, j'vais vous aider pour finir plus vite ! N'oubliez pas qu'on a du monde à déjeuner ! »

Et merde... J'avais presque oublié que la vieille tenancière et son pot de colle de petite-fille allaient bientôt débarquer. En gros, j'allais devoir dire adieu à toute once de tranquillité, mais si d'ordinaire je m'en serais plaint, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Après tout en y pensant bien, si je les ajoute à Barbe Brune, c'est le jackpot en termes de conversations assommantes et ça, dans les circonstances présentes c'est un mal pour un bien. Bon sang... Alors que le premier plan est mis en terre par les mains expertes du barbu, ce constat m'agace tellement que ma langue claque contre mon palais, attirant son attention.

« Vous n'allez pas bien, c'est clair... »

« Occupez-vous d'vos fesses, vous ferez mieux. »

Mais ma réplique le fait pester encore plus. Le front plissé, il m'adresse un regard réprobateur cependant que je pose mon verre au pied de l'arbre pour recouvrir les plants de terre. A deux, nous ne tardons pas à finir et tandis qu'il regarde ses petits arbrisseaux avec contentement, je réalise que le temps est de plus en plus morne, presque glauque. Il répond d'ailleurs si bien à mes ténèbres intérieures qu'un lourd soupir m'échappe, rapidement partagé par le maître des lieux.

« Il va pleuvoir... » Observe-t-il, le nez levé au ciel. « Mais ça nous gâchera pas la journée ! »

Sur ce, il récupère mon verre et me devance, gagnant sa maisonnette d'un pas plein d'entrain. Pour ma part, chassant cette petite voix qui me dit qu'elle est déjà gâchée, je jette un énième regard sur les nuages qui pointent à l'horizon. Ignorant le fait qu'ils se rassemblent telle une meute, l'esprit ailleurs je m'en détache pour contempler les lieux, ce bout de jardin où tu as été heureux.

Comme souvent, je t'imagine parmi les fleurs, respirant leur parfum plus ou moins discret, tes mèches blondes malmenées par la brise qui se fait d'ailleurs sentir quand la voix de Chimney résonne dans l'entrée. Accompagnée de sa grand-mère, je la vois pousser le portail en riant. Sur ses talons, Kokoro me fait signe et m'adresse un grand sourire. Durant cet instant que j'observe sans le vivre vraiment, tout est si normal et anodin que je ne soupire même pas quand soudain, mon corps entier se fige, ma gorge se nouant totalement.

Infime, presque imperceptible, je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu... Non, je l'entends.

Je l'entends si bien que tout s'efface et devient flou, qu'un millier de frissons me parcoure.

Où ? D'où est-ce que ça vient ?! Où est-il ?!

Décontenancé, confus, je perds pied et me tourne brutalement. Tout s'enchaîne alors si vite, trop pour que je puisse me maîtriser. Prisonnier de ce tunnel dont je n'arrive plus à sortir, je ne peux ni réfléchir, ni analyser ce qu'il se passe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes yeux le cherchent lorsque mes mots d'un coup s'échappent, quittant ma bouche comme un appel que je ne saurais retenir.

« Ace... ? »

.

.

**Au même moment...**

.

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

_God... _C'est pas vrai...  
Je ne peux pas rester comme ça... Faire comme si je n'avais rien vu...  
Mais que faire… ?  
Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas…

.

Revenant une énième fois sur mes pas, anxieux, je serre violemment mes mèches, tirant dessus pour me forcer à réagir. Mais aussitôt, mon cœur se serre. Un froid austère s'empare de mon corps cependant que la panique me gagne encore, insidieuse et oppressante. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Autour de moi, le clair-obscur de la grotte -pourtant familier depuis ces neuf derniers jours- ne me calme en rien. C'est même tout le contraire. Peu à peu, ma sensation de malaise s'amplifie. Je sens que mes peurs grandissent entre ses parois rocheuses, qu'elles s'affirment, se décuplent et m'étouffent. L'air me manque. Je n'aime pas ça... Je ne veux pas que ça dure… Cependant, c'est plus fort que moi. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai beau m'efforcer de voir le verre à moitié plein et non l'inverse, les choses ne sont pas aussi évidentes que je l'imaginais. En effet, en quittant le cottage, je pensais que connaissant la forêt et appréciant son contact, je parviendrais à me sentir "comme chez moi" en son sein, dans cette grotte qui au fond n'est pas si incommode, mais comme souvent tout n'est pas si simple, ce que j'ai tendance à oublier.

Au début pourtant, en pensant à Sabo et Luffy, en me disant que je les reverrais quand ce cauchemar serait fini, j'étais parvenu à ne pas flancher. Certes, j'avais ce ressenti constant d'être dans un tunnel où mes espoirs de retrouver une vie normale se réduisaient à peau de chagrin, mais la solitude, bien que dure à vivre, ne me dévorait pas vivant. Pendant les premiers jours, j'ai été capable d'entrevoir cette vie nouvelle que j'avais souhaitée en dehors du cottage. Mais peu à peu, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, chaque coucher, chaque songe, chaque réveil n'a été que doute, confusion et crainte. La crainte de finir seul ici, de ne jamais sortir de cette forêt… La crainte de tant d'événements horribles que je m'endors désormais après de longues heures de lutte, la boule au ventre et la gorge serrée. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dédramatiser ?! Le pire est que je ne sais pas.

Moi qui ai vécu seul au cottage pendant deux années, je devrais être immunisé contre ce genre d'angoisse ou du moins, je ne devrais pas craquer si vite. Mais sans la présence plus ou moins régulière d'Hiken, sans cette seule source de chaleur qu'il me reste, sans ce seul regard qui se pose encore sur moi, je sais que je me serais déjà brisé. Et à nouveau, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à supporter ce qui était mon quotidien il n'y a pas si longtemps?! Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre temps pour me faire si mal ?! _God…_ Déjà que je n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête avec ces foutues questions, que je suis perdu dans mes pensées comme dans un dédale où chaque porte n'est qu'un leurre, un renvoi à d'autres questions pires encore, il a fallu que je vois ça... Bon sang... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?!

N'en pouvant plus de tourner en rond, je m'assoie sur un rocher et respire lentement, essayant de rassembler mes idées. Cependant, mon corps ne m'obéit pas. Il ne sait plus comment être calme, comment se maîtriser. Inlassablement, mon pied droit martèle le sol, provoquant une vague de secousses dans mon corps tendu, affreusement crispé. Ma gorge est sèche, mes lèvres aussi, tellement que je les sens à peine. Mes mains sont moites et tremblantes comme de la gelée. Un tableau que je suis heureux de ne pas voir, mais qui me désespère. Putain... Je ne peux pas rester ainsi, mais que faire ?

Dans ce chaos généralisé dans lequel je suis, brusquement, le visage de l'autre bipolaire m'apparaît, me faisant l'effet d'une gifle puissante et glaciale. Putain… Pourquoi penser à lui ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?! Ce type n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de moi ! Avec lui, tout n'a été que conflit permanent, engueulades, crasses à répétition et depuis qu'il est seul, je suis sûr qu'il coule des jours paisibles à se complaire dans ses souvenirs, la seule chose qui compte à ses yeux. Oui... Ma main au feu qu'il doit se réveiller chaque matin en se disant que c'est une bénédiction que je sois parti. Alors quoi ?! Je voudrais qu'il vienne m'aider?! Quelle connerie !

Non. Je ne peux compter sur personne. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis parti.  
Personne ne peut m'aider, mais moi... Moi je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés...

Me mordant les lèvres, mon pied continuant de frapper le sol, chaque coup résonnant à mes oreilles, je ferme les yeux et tente de visualiser autre chose, en vain. Comme si cette vision s'était gravée en moi, je ne peux éviter qu'elle resurgisse, couvrant ma peau de frissons barbares. En un instant, je me revois dans les bois situés à moins de deux kilomètres, préparant un piège à lapin quand un bruit de pas lourds m'avait alerté. Vivement, tous mes sens aux aguets, je m'étais camouflé derrière des buissons, mon souffle coupé.

Ce pas de mammouth et cette façon de siffler, je les reconnaissais parfaitement.  
Tout mon corps s'était tétanisé.

Teach... Il était tout près...

Visiblement enjoué, je l'entendais rire cependant que je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche pour en étouffer le moindre son, mon cœur à deux doigts de l'arrêt. J'avais si peur, à tel point que je suppliais le ciel et ses divinités pour qu'il s'en aille le plus loin possible et ne revienne jamais. L'esprit brumeux, je souhaitais que ce soit un cauchemar et gardais les yeux fermés, comptant les minutes et les secondes. Je serais d'ailleurs resté ainsi jusqu'à la toute fin si un autre bruit ne m'avait pas interpellé, me poussant à jeter un œil entre les feuillages.

Était-ce une erreur ? Le pire est que je ne peux pas le penser, car si ce son m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, c'est parce que je l'ai reconnu. J'ai reconnu ce couinement qui le faisait tant rire. A travers les branchages serrés je l'ai vu, tenant sous son bras ce pauvre petit, ce louveteau d'à peine six mois au pelage bleu et blanc. Visiblement affaibli par des drogues, il utilisait son peu de forces pour se débattre, mais loin de gêner ce salopard, ses vaines tentatives ne faisaient que l'amuser davantage. En effet, plus l'animal glapissait même faiblement, plus un immense sourire ourlait ses lèvres bombées, me donnant envie de vomir.

Ce petit loup... Il allait le tuer...  
Il allait en finir avec lui juste pour le plaisir... Je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Dans mes veines, ma colère était bien réelle, si forte qu'elle m'étranglait. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas pu bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt.

A la simple vue de Teach, j'ai ressenti dans ma chair la façon dont il m'a humilié et j'ai eu peur, tellement que je n'ai rien pu faire. Silencieux, rongé par la haine et le désespoir, j'ai attendu qu'il disparaisse, qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point dans cet horizon d'arbres pour me mettre à pleurer. Pendant je ne sais combien de minutes interminables, j'ai senti ces larmes amères rouler sur mes joues cependant que mon corps se couvrait du froid atroce de la culpabilité. Car oui, comment faire comme si de rien n'était ?! Comment ignorer le sort de ce pauvre bébé... ?! Certaines personnes se dédouaneraient sans mal en disant « ce n'est qu'un animal » ou « mieux vaut qu'il y passe et non moi » mais je ne suis pas ainsi. Et pourtant, je suis resté immobile. Je ne me suis pas senti capable d'affronter Teach et depuis, c'est un calvaire que je ne supporte pas.

Non... Etre aussi égoïste... aussi faible... ce n'est pas moi.

Calmant tant bien que mal ma respiration, je me lève alors brusquement. Mon corps me paraît lourd, enchaîné par la peur. Mais je refuse de continuer ainsi. C'est hors de question. S'il n'y a eu personne pour m'aider face à lui, moi je ne peux pas faire l'autruche et laisser tomber ce petit. Avec de la chance -et c'est fort probable- ses congénères sont à sa recherche et le retrouveront à temps. Néanmoins dans le cas contraire, je ne veux pas être celui qui n'a rien fait du tout. Non. En aucun cas. Je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre que ce forcené le tue !

Si je ne me trompe pas, Teach a ses routines et ne liquide jamais ses proies avant la tombée de la nuit quand ce sont des loups. Je crois que c'est en lien avec ce rite ignoble qu'il pratique, cette histoire de consommer leurs organes pour acquérir je-ne-sais quels pouvoirs. (2) J'ai donc encore le temps de le retrouver et de tout faire pour sauver le louveteau. Voilà mon véritable moi et même si l'angoisse me tue, je ne reculerais pas.

Aussi, respirant profondément, je récupère mon canif et ma lampe de poche avant de m'aventurer à l'extérieur. Dehors, une multitude de nuages sombres semble en passe d'envahir le ciel, recouvrant peu à peu ce soleil si faible qu'il ne brille quasiment plus. Le fait qu'il ne fasse pas beau n'est en soit pas surprenant. Toutefois, il y a quelque chose dans l'air d'aujourd'hui qui m'inquiète, comme une menace latente que je ne peux pas expliquer. Le temps va-t-il se gâter plus que d'ordinaire ? Non... C'est la dernière chose à souhaiter.

Tandis que je marche, me concentrant sur la route à suivre, je secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées noires. Cependant plus j'avance, plus je sens mes craintes augmenter. Il y a celles liées à Teach et à l'état de sa proie, mais aussi cet étrange pressentiment qui ne fait que grandir au dedans de moi, me glaçant le sang et me faisant prier pour qu'il ne se réalise pas.

Vraiment, vraiment pas...

_._

_._

**POV Law**

_._

_._

« Monsieur Heart ? Hou hou ! »

Que...? Qu'est-ce que... ?

Tel un obscur bruit de fond, la voix de la fillette fait bourdonner mes oreilles. Je l'entends de si loin que c'en est troublant, comme si nous n'étions plus sur le même plan, que j'avais quitté cette réalité pour une autre, pour un monde où le gamin était présent, à quelques pas derrière moi. Pourtant, il n'y a rien. Mais je l'ai entendu... C'était...

« Aaah ! C'est ça! C'est ce joli rossignol qu'vous écoutez, non? Il est trop mimi ! Regarde Gonbe ! »

Un rossignol...?

Tandis que Chimney continue de parler à son lapin en peluche, je cherche des yeux l'oiseau jusqu'à le trouver, tranquillement posé sur l'une des branches du pommier. Oui, c'est bien ça. Un minuscule rossignol au plumage rouge feu... Un rossignol fait de chair et de sang qui vient tout juste de chanter... Cette mélodie si douce, c'était lui... Pas... Putain... !

Alors que je réalise la méprise affreuse que je viens de commettre, le fait d'avoir prononcé son nom me frappant de plein fouet, tout mon corps se tend. Mes jambes sont comme instables. Mon cœur se comprime si fort qu'il me fait mal. Je me sens à la fois si stupide et furieux que je peine à respirer. Non, c'est trop. Je ne peux pas rester là. Je ne veux pas voir cet oiseau une seconde de plus car ce qu'il réveille en moi... le souvenir de ces imitations pures et parfaites sortant de _ces_ lèvres... cette façon qu'il avait de fermer les yeux, comme porté par son chant... c'est en train de me briser.

Aussi, sans porter la moindre attention à la gamine qui tire sur mon T-shirt en me questionnant, je prends la direction de la maison d'un pas vif, impatient. Devant moi, la distance est courte mais me paraît énorme, une éternité tant ma gorge, ma langue, mes veines, mon cerveau, tous me réclament un verre, maintenant. Et pas qu'un. Deux, trois, cinquante, mille. Autant de verres d'un alcool fort et impitoyable qui puisse me noyer, me faire oublier cet impair inqualifiable. S'il le faut, toute la cave du barbu va y passer mais je ne resterais pas avec ce souvenir. C'est impossible. Impensable.

Oubliant les invitées, j'empoigne donc mon hôte à peine entré dans le salon. Celui-ci me jette un regard soucieux, dépassé.

« Ben... Qu'est-ce qu'vous avez ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un verre, Brown. » Sifflé-je d'un ton rude. « Immédiatement. »

.

**Plus tard...**

.

Ah, doux alcool...

Le regard posé sur les nuances de brun de ce délicieux scotch conservé depuis des années, je me surprends à lui faire la cour tant j'ai l'esprit embrouillé. L'heure avançant, nous sommes à table depuis un moment et il est déjà treize heures mais mon plat ne s'est que très peu vidé. Après tout, si la nourriture est bonne, la boisson est largement meilleure, assez pour servir d'entrée, de plat, de dessert et ce, avec tous les suppléments qu'on veut. Une fois encore, la gérante de la boutique essayant de percer le mystère de mon "état", je lève les yeux vers elle et grogne sans prendre la peine de l'écouter. Elle insiste pourtant.

« Monsieur Heart... Vous ne devriez pas boire autant... »

« Ah ?! Et qui m'en empêche ?! »

« Laissez-le Kokoro... Il n'est pas dans son assiette dernièrement. »

« Oh que si, Brown ! Je suis parfaitement bien ! Buvez avec moi, allez ! »

Non mais ! Au lieu d'raconter des merdes, il ferait mieux de m'accompagner dans cette descente vers l'ivresse, ce territoire où l'oubli règne en maître et que je souhaite tant habiter. Car je ne veux rien d'autre. Juste m'évader, sentir que tout s'efface, que ce tunnel insupportable s'écroule enfin. La mine ronchonne, le vieux ne semble néanmoins pas très partant -sans doute à cause de ses invitées- mais arrangeant, il accepte de trinquer à cette journée "aussi pourrie que les autres", sans comprendre ce que cela signifie. Et franchement, pas besoin. Moi je sais.

Elle m'a prouvé que même ici, je n'arrive pas à_ l'_éviter...  
Qu'_il_ me pours…

« PuTAIN... ! J'veux pas y penser ! »

« Monsieur Heart ! Ne jurez pas devant la p'tite ! »

Fais chier... !

Alors que Kokoro me foudroie des yeux, Chimney fait semblant de se boucher les oreilles. Pour ma part, de plus en plus, je sens une enivrante chaleur me parcourir, recouvrir ce qui m'entoure de ce voile de brume si appréciable, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Les mots, les actions, tout est étouffé, inondé par les volutes de l'alcool cependant que je me ressers en gagnant un fauteuil, bouteille à la main, la serrant aussi fort que je souhaite _l'_oublier, _le_ gommer à jamais. Mais comment faire ? Comment quitter cette forêt maléfique dans laquelle je suis totalement paumé ? Comment le sortir de ma tête ?! Temps, espace, sensations, présent... tout est empreint de sa présence alors qu'il n'est nulle part et que je veux l'oublier ! Les jours passent mais sont aussi longs que ces supplices infernaux qui ne s'arrêtent que pour mieux reprendre (3), aussi pesants qu'une chape de plomb posée sur mon cœur... Pour quelle saleté de raison ?!

Portant le goulot de la bouteille à ma bouche, j'avale plusieurs gorgées sans réfléchir, hors de moi à force de ressasser ces mêmes pensées. Dans mon esprit déconnecté où ni Barbe Brune, ni Kokoro, ni la petite n'existent encore, seul ce visage marqué d'adorables taches de rousseur m'apparaît, me brûlant bien plus que le whisky ou que n'importe quel feu ne le pourrait. Dans mon délire que je ne saurais évaluer, je secoue la tête pour le chasser lorsqu'il me semble entendre Chimney parler d'une stupide légende tirée par les cheveux.

« Il paraît qu'il est effrayant, le _seigneur de la forêt_ ! Pas vrai mamie ? »

« Hey... » Soupire le vieux. « Ne parle pas d'choses pareilles ! »

« Ben quoi ? C'est un temps pour les histoires qui font peur ! »

Le temps... ?  
Tss... Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

A nouveau, je goûte ce doux poison lorsque le propriétaire de la bouteille vient essayer de me la ravir. En vain. Je refuse de la lui céder même pour le servir et pendant que de loin, les voix de la fillette et de sa grand-mère s'entremêlent, parlant d'une créature infernale vivant dans je ne sais quel conte de fée, les contours de ce monde insoutenable se courbent enfin. Les meubles s'arrondissent, deviennent biscornus et grotesques. Le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds, me plongeant dans cet univers que j'attendais désespérément. Ajoutée à l'alcool, ma fatigue accumulée doit jouer car déjà, je me sens partir quand les bras robustes du barbu me soutiennent, me guidant vers un lieu que je ne suis pas sûr de reconnaître.

Au moment où je me sens tomber sur la surface molle de ce qui doit être un matelas, j'essaye de reprendre une gorgée de mon précieux élixir mais ne l'ai plus en mains. Serrant le poing avec frustration, un terrible vrombissement retentit dans ma tête lorsque des voix mélangées y résonnent, dernier son que je comprenne avant que le néant ne m'accueille.

« Il est comme ça à cause d'un rossignol... » Semble confier la petite.

« Voyons, ne dit pas de bêtises... »

Oui... Vous avez raison le vieux... Ce sont des bêtises...  
Je ne suis pas comme ça à cause d'un rossignol...  
Tout est de _sa_ faute...  
De _sa_ faute à _lui..._

_Seulement lui..._

.

.

**Deux heures plus tard...**

.

**POV Ace**

.

.

Bon sang... C'est pas possible…  
Tout est arrivé si vite... Je n'ai absolument rien compris…

Adossé à un arbre, je regarde les alentours d'un œil confus, estomaqué par ce décor qui me paraît irréel. Un cauchemar... Comment avancer dans un chaos pareil ?! Plus j'essaye de me remémorer la direction prise par le chasseur, de retrouver ce vieil arbre noueux non loin duquel se trouve son campement de fortune -si j'en crois mes souvenirs- plus je me sens désorienté et perdu. Bordel de temps affreux...

Certes quand je suis sorti de la grotte, j'ai pu constater que le ciel s'était assombri. Mais de là à ce qu'il se transforme d'une manière aussi radicale, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ou alors, dans ce pressentiment horrible qui me poursuivait. Et bien entendu, voilà qu'il se réalise. En moins d'une heure, le soleil a été avalé par une armée de nuages noirs et des trombes de pluie se sont abattues sur les environs dans un fracas assourdissant. Elle ne s'arrête d'ailleurs pas et le vent s'est levé aussi, violent, impétueux. Depuis des heures maintenant, ses rafales livrent bataille contre les arbres, les torturant, les faisant ployer, brisant parfois leurs branchages. Du fait de ce déluge, le sol terreux s'est lui changé en boue, faisant de la forêt un immense marécage. Une pure atmosphère de catastrophe.

Mais merde... Je ne peux pas rester immobile pour autant... Même si j'avance à l'aveuglette avec ce temps de chien, je pense être à une courte distance du coin où les villageois se rassemblent pour leur cérémonie annuelle. Par conséquent si je ne me trompe pas, je devrais être capable de reconnaître les lieux et de retrouver son campement, si c'est bien celui qu'il a choisi. Là encore, j'avoue y aller sans grande conviction mais à l'instinct. Car avec cette météo épouvantable, il n'a pas dû s'aventurer de l'autre côté du lac, là où se trouve son cabanon. Je ne dois donc pas baisser les bras ou douter, sinon je n'arriverais à rien. Aussi, reprenant mon courage à deux mains, je respire profondément avant de quitter mon abri, déjà trempé jusqu'aux os, les assauts tranchants du vent glacé me faisant trembler, brûlant presque ma peau.

Dans cette tempête aussi imprévue que désastreuse, je ne peux que marcher à pas lents, avec une prudence accrue car sous l'effet des nombreuses bourrasques, certaines branches ne tiennent plus. Sans compter le sol glissant comme de la savonnette ou les trous de boue complètement insoupçonnables dont j'ai déjà fait les frais. De vrais sables mouvants à leur échelle et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne veux plus m'y empêtrer. Tandis que je m'appuie sur les troncs pour ne pas glisser, mon regard balayant les alentours pour éviter les pièges de cette nature en pleine révolte, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander depuis combien d'heures je vais et viens ainsi, à la recherche de ce monstre et de sa proie. Le pauvre petit... Repoussant l'idée qu'il puisse être déjà mort, je contourne un gros if dans un paysage de plus en plus sombre et brumeux.

Punaise… Il ne manquait plus que ça. Voilà que le brouillard s'en mêle... et il n'est pas le seul. Tendant l'oreille, un frisson irrépressible parcoure ma colonne vertébrale lorsque je reconnais ce tambourinement sauvage qui éclate au loin, celui d'un orage sinistre approchant à grands pas. Et non, ce n'est pas qu'il approche… Il est là. Brutalement, déchirant le ciel et la forêt comme le cri d'une bête infernale, il dévore les environs, faisant vibrer le sol sous mes pieds. Bordel... Entre la pluie qui redouble d'intensité, ce vent de plus en plus puissant, cette brume épaisse et maintenant, ce tonnerre fracassant, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Comment retrouver mes marques? Comment savoir quel chemin emprunter ? Je ne peux tout de même pas faire demi-tour… !

Agacé contre les éléments qui se déchaînent, compromettant les chances de survie d'un louveteau innocent, je refuse d'attendre de voir passer l'orage. Aussi, continuant d'évoluer au milieu de cette bourbe qui freine chacun de mes pas, je passe une main sur mon visage pour essuyer momentanément l'eau qui y ruisselle. Incisif, le froid me fait grelotter. Il attaque ma mâchoire que je sens vibrer, me forçant à poser les mains dessus pour enrayer cette réaction. Plus les minutes s'enchaînent, plus mon impression de désespoir, mes craintes et cette solitude dans laquelle je suis m'écrasent, me faisant perdre ma concentration pendant quelques secondes, suffisantes pour qu'au moment où l'orage résonne, un bruit rugissant me surprenne.

Pris de court, je recule vers la pente que j'allais descendre sous peu, mes yeux rivés sur cette branche énorme que le vent vient d'arracher au-dessus de moi. Résonnant encore à mes oreilles, son craquement sec me déstabilise cependant que la peur me saisit tout entier, me faisant reculer encore pour l'éviter, mais beaucoup trop hélas. En un instant, le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds tandis que la branche m'apparaît de plus en plus gigantesque, si effrayante que je ferme les yeux. L'instant suivant, je heurte le sol boueux, serrant les dents sous la douleur. Mon corps dévale la pente pendant plusieurs minutes quand soudain, une douleur plus forte me saisit, me plongeant dans l'obscurité.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, la première chose que je ressens est l'angoisse.

Une angoisse forte, saisissante, telle des griffes s'enfonçant dans ma chair. L'angoisse de ces ténèbres que je viens de quitter, comme si une partie de moi venait elle d'y plonger. Pendant quelques instants que je ne peux mesurer, cette anxiété me submerge jusqu'à être remplacée par le pire mal de crâne au monde. Putain...! Pris dans un étau, mon visage entier se crispe cependant qu'au niveau de mon front et de mes tempes, une douleur invivable se répand, me faisant jurer sans ménagement. Alors voilà... Voilà le revers de la médaille pour avoir descendu autant de verres. Tss... Et ce boucan...! Ça gronde tellement autour de moi que je pose mes mains sur mes oreilles, achevant de tout faire résonner dans ma tête, me rendant encore plus malade.

Bordel de sensation... Tout tremble, tout crisse... Est-ce que ça va durer longtemps ?! Et cette douleur... Un millier d'aiguilles qui me transpercent la peau... C'est de loin le pire réveil d'après cuite que j'ai vécu. Déjà exténué d'être malmené par mon propre organisme, j'essaye de me lever mais à peine assis, ma migraine enfle au point de me couper le souffle. Aussitôt, je plaque une main rageuse sur mon front quand la porte s'ouvre, son grincement me faisant l'effet d'une énième agression.

« Oh ! Déjà levé ? » S'exclame le maître de la maison. « J'pensais vous voir comater jusqu'à demain ! »

Pff… Fusillant le vieux du regard, je remarque alors le verre qu'il me tend, la mixture qu'il contient ayant un aspect si rebutant qu'il me fait mal aux yeux. Barbe Brune insiste cependant pour que je la boive, m'indiquant qu'il s'agit d'un remède de Kokoro contre la gueule de bois. Tandis qu'il me parle, ma migraine se renforce encore plus, me poussant à serrer les dents.

« J'allais l'déposer pour vous à vot' réveil. Allez, buvez. Et faites pas la fine bouche ! Pour les culs-secs vous êtes doué ! »

Non mais sérieux... Il en profite ou quoi ?

Notant très bien son petit sourire moqueur, je gronde avant d'attraper son foutu verre et d'avaler son contenu d'une traite, l'avalanche de goûts odieusement contradictoires me retournant l'estomac. Victime de son arrière-goût tout aussi redoutable, je n'en finis plus de tousser lorsque cette impression que tout cahute autour de moi revient au galop, accompagnée de ce ronflement sonore, digne du pire des orages.

« Bon sang, ce bruit... » Pesté-je. « On croirait qu'la maison tremble... »

« Ah, ça c'est pas vous. » Me dit-il alors, affligé. « C'est la tempête dehors. Une pure calamité... »

Pardon? La tempête... ? Il n'y en avait pas tout à l'heure...

Jetant un œil à ma montre, j'apprends qu'il est 15 heures 35, soit que j'ai dormi pendant plus de deux heures. Et en si peu de temps elle aurait éclaté ? Incrédule, je m'extirpe du lit avec ce goût atroce en bouche, la tête creuse, le corps engourdi, ma démarche chancelante me conduisant à la fenêtre dont je tire le rideau, découvrant un spectacle ahurissant. Inquiétant, même.

D'ordinaire si lumineux, le petit jardin est méconnaissable, ainsi plongé dans ce déluge de pluie et de vent, dévoré par cette grisaille qui a envahi les environs, changeant drastiquement le paysage. Immobile, presque inconscient et sans voix, mes yeux sont rivés sur ce sombre spectacle, sur ces rafales monstrueuses et ces trombes d'eau qui se déchaînent, frappant le toit si fort qu'on s'entend à peine. Lorsque l'orage gronde à nouveau, annonçant des heures encore plus noires, un frisson glacé me saisit. Oui... Une tempête. C'est bien ce qui fait rage en ce moment...

Le temps est affreux. Menaçant. Tellement que derrière moi, le barbu semble prier pour la survie des arbustes que nous avons plantés, ainsi que pour l'ensemble de ses précieux végétaux. Je crois aussi qu'il me parle, mais aucun de ses mots ne me parvient. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même, qu'une force innommable m'étrangle et que mon cœur rate plusieurs battements. L'instant suivant, pris d'un réflexe irraisonné je quitte la chambre en direction du salon, surprenant Chimney et sa grand-mère qui ne s'attendaient pas à me voir de sitôt levé. En sautillant, la petite accoure vers moi mais pousse un cri strident quand j'ouvre la porte, me plantant dans l'entrée pour faire face à ce déchaînement. Giflé par le vent violent qui pénètre à l'intérieur, créant un boucan de tous les diables, je suis alors médusé, incapable de réagir.

Dans ma tête, ce n'est plus la migraine qui me rend fou, mais ce tapage qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Si le ciel est aussi noir ici, que le vent souffle aussi fort et que la pluie est aussi agressive, à quel point le sont-ils dans la Forêt Blanche ? L'orage qui résonne aux alentours semble même en provenir... Sans nul doute, être dans la forêt à cet instant doit être une horreur. Bon sang... Alors que Barbe Brune tire sur mon bras pour me ramener à l'intérieur, la voix de la fillette me parvient, brisant mes ultimes résistances.

« Waaah ! Le vent fait peur ! C'est pas un temps à mettre un chat dehors !

Ni un chat, ni rien. Et surtout pas un gamin.

Aussi, impuissant à calmer l'angoisse qui s'empare sauvagement de moi, je ne peux plus réfléchir, ni me retenir. Sous les questions affolées des deux anciens, j'attrape mon bomber posé la veille sur le canapé puis m'empare de l'imperméable du barbu avant de m'élancer vers mon pick-up. Complètement effaré, le vieux essaye de m'arrêter, bravant les éléments pour me suivre jusqu'au véhicule mais la force qui me pousse à agir est telle que plus rien ne m'importe, pas même de risquer ma vie dans ce décor de cauchemar. Non... C'est juste impossible. Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps.

« Heart ! Vous êtes malade ou quoi?! Vous allez où ?! »

Je ne lui réponds pas.

Aucun mot ne sort. C'est à peine si je raisonne encore.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois y aller. Retourner dans la forêt immédiatement.

A la seconde où je démarre, mes essuie-glaces prennent du service pour envoyer valser les feuilles et petites branches qui s'étaient accumulées sur la vitre et c'est en écoutant leur va-et-vient interminable que je décolle, passant mes vitesses aussi rapidement que possible. Les kilomètres se succèdent alors sous cette intempérie désastreuse, le vent chahutant le pick-up à plusieurs reprises. Tandis que ce paysage assombri défile, je ne peux éviter d'y penser. D'imaginer le gamin seul, crevant de froid sous cette maudite tempête, à peine protégé par une pauvre grotte ou je-ne-sais quel minuscule abri. Peut-être même a-t-il faim, est-il blessé ou malade... Cette seule idée me torture, me rappelant que pendant ces neuf derniers jours, je n'ai pas seulement été occupé, mais préoccupé. Pourtant, je refusais d'en prendre conscience, d'y accorder la moindre espèce d'importance. Et maintenant... Maintenant que la situation est grave et que je roule en direction des bois, ces interrogations maintes fois ignorées me percutent.

.

_Temps_

Comment ont été ses journées ?  
Qu'a-t-il fait ?

_Espace_

Où s'est-il installé ? Où a-t-il été ?  
Était-il en sécurité?

_Sensations_

Qu'a-t-il ressenti depuis son départ ?  
A-t-il eu peur? A-t-il voulu revenir ?  
A-t-il pensé ne serait-ce qu'un peu au cottage ou...à moi?

_Présent_

Où est-il ? Que fait-il ?  
Mais surtout, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

.

Cette dernière question ne me laisse pas en paix.

Du coup, mon cœur se serrant cruellement, je passe sur plusieurs branchages sans prendre la peine de ralentir. Je n'en ai pas le temps. Déconnecté de tout, mes yeux sont braqués sur la forêt qui s'approche mais mon angoisse ne s'apaise pas en voyant la distance entre moi et l'immense massif se réduire. C'est même l'inverse car au fond, je ne sais pas où je vais. Une fois là-bas, quelle direction prendre? Plus loin que le lieu de la cérémonie ? Il me semble l'avoir entendu dire quelque chose en ce sens, (4) parler d'une grotte au-delà de ce lieu, mais est-ce bien le cas? Serrant les dents face à mon ignorance, j'accélère en voyant apparaître la citerne, la mélodie d'un rossignol apeuré résonnant dans le million de galeries qui peuplent mon esprit, se mélangeant à mes doutes et à mes craintes.

Où est-il ? Où vais-je le trouver ?  
Vais-je seulement y arriver ?

Putain...

Lorsque je sors de mon pick-up, l'abandonnant à l'orée de la forêt, j'enfile la capuche de l'imperméable et m'engouffre au milieu des arbres tourmentés par le vent. Comme je l'avais pensé, l'atmosphère ici est différente. Infiniment plus lugubre et inquiétante. L'orage gronde à en faire trembler les troncs. Il y fait si sombre que je sors ma lampe de poche, le risque de ne pas le retrouver ou qu'il soit en danger me prenant à la gorge. Troublé plus que je ne le voudrais, une peur atroce m'envahit, prenant la forme d'une unique question : être ici, est-ce enfin le bout du tunnel, la fin du labyrinthe ou l'entrée dans un autre, plus terrible encore ? En avançant dans ces ténèbres opaques, je ne suis conscient que d'une chose : si réponse il y a, je l'ignore.

.

.

« _Quand quelqu'un prenait une décision,  
il se plongeait en fait dans un courant impétueux qui l'emportait vers une destination qu'il n'avait jamais entrevue, même en rêve,  
au moment où il avait pris cette décision._ »  
Paulo Coelho, _L'alchimiste_, 1988.

.

.

* * *

(1) Chapitre 23.

(2) Chapitre 5.

(3) Référence aux supplices des Enfers dans la mythologie grecque.

(4) Chapitre 27.

* * *

**Réponse à _une impatiente_ : **

**_Hello mon impatiente !:) J'espère que tu vas bien ! Ahlala ! Ta review me fait trop rire ! Les enfants qui crient « on a faim ! » XD J'imagine la scène ! Alors, tu as des chapitres préférés ? Je peux savoir lesquels ?:D J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! C'est super si tu as trouvé leur dispute sublime... *rougis* Je voulais qu'il y ait une tension particulière dans leur échange et ça me touche si tu l'as ressenti. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre ! Bisou et encore merci ! _**

* * *

**Voililou ! Ainsi s'achève cette première partie de "Labyrinthe", qui comprendra d'autres chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! :D Comme je le disais au début, elle a été délicate à écrire à cause de sa construction un peu éparpillée mdrr Mais j'espère que cela ne vous a pas dérangés et que vous avez hâte de savoir si Law va trouver ce qu'il cherche. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis! Ça me fait super plaisir d'en discuter avec vous ! ;) **

**Vous remerciant encore de me lire, je vous fais plein de bisous, **

**Ever, le Bichon mystérieux. **


End file.
